De 71ste Hongerspelen
by LeviAntonius
Summary: -SYOT- De 70ste Hongerspelen waren een ramp. Er is een nieuwe spelmaker aangesteld en hij moet de beste spelen ooit maken, om de slechste ooit weg te kunnen vagen. Maar zal dat hem lukken? - Stuur je eigen tribuut en kijk hoe hij/zij het doet tijdens de Hongerspelen! - *DICHT/CLOSED*
1. Intro: Een levensreddend idee

**De 71ste Hongerspelen**

* * *

Verslagen zat Ebernate Mars aan de ijzeren tafel in de dineerkamer van zijn verlaten villa. Hij had zijn hoofd begraven in zijn armen en zat letterlijk met zijn handen in zijn meterslange, donkere, grijsblauwe haar. Hij probeerde zijn hoofd te kraken, zoekend naar een idee wat mogelijk zijn leven zou kunnen redden.

Hij hoorde de stem van president Snow nog door zijn hoofd galmen, die hij nog geen uur geleden aan de telefoon had. Directe bedreigingen had Snow niet uitgesproken, dat doet hij nooit. Maar op een of andere manier wist hij het toch duidelijk te maken dat hij hetzelfde lot zou ondergaan als de vorige hoofd spelmaker als deze spelen niet uitmuntend zouden worden.

De meest buitensporige gedachten en ideeën schoten door zijn hoofd, en ieder idee werd minutenlang overpeinsd totdat hij zeker wist dat er niks uit te halen was. Zijn hersenen waren leeg na een intensieve dag van vergaderingen en denkwerk. Maar vooral kon hij zich niet concentreren omdat hij het beeld van de opgehangen ex-spelmaker maar niet van zijn netvlies af kon krijgen, zijn slappe lichaam een halve meter bungelend boven de grond.

Alle spelmakers en spelmakers in opleiding waren verplicht te komen kijken, als een waarschuwing. En toch wist zijn vader, zijn op roem en eer beluste vader, zijn plan door te zetten. Zijn zoon zou ooit de hoofdspelmaker worden van de Hongerspelen, als wordt dat zijn eigen, of zijn zoons dood.

Hij hief zijn hoofd uit zijn armen en sloot zijn vingers om het glas whisky dat op tafel stond, om vervolgens een grote teug te nemen. Uitgeput dwaalde hij uit de dineerkamer en door de lange, marmeren gangen van zijn villa, op weg naar zijn slaapkamer. Voor de grote, withouten deur van zijn kamer stond al een rijtje bedienden met neppe, verkrampte glimlachen maar angstige blikken in hun ogen op hem te wachten.

Ebernate was altijd nogal fel en prikkelbaar in tijden van stress, maar de afgelopen maanden was het werkelijk de pan uit gerezen. Door de weinig uren slaap, de eindeloze vergaderingen en brainstormsessies voor ideeën die maar niet leken te komen leek hij langzamerhand gek te worden, en dat hadden zijn bedienden maar al te goed mee mogen maken.

"Ik, ik heb de p-pillen waarom u heeft gevraagd," stotterde de bediende die vooraan de rij stond. Ebernate griste het kleine potje pillen uit haar gerimpelde handen en vloog snel door de deur om deze daarna met een flinke klap dicht te slaan.

Strompelend schuifelde hij naar de badkamer en schonk voor zichzelf een groot glas mineraalwater in. Zijn blik wendde naar zijn eigen spiegelbeeld, en hij schrok lichtelijk van zijn verwilde en vermoeide uiterlijk. Zijn donkerblauwe haar dat altijd perfect uitgekamd strak naar achter hing en daardoor bijna tot aan zijn bovenbenen reek, zat verwilderd door elkaar en hij zag de vele klitten al zitten. Bovendien was er een donkerbruine uitgroei ontstaan omdat hij de kappersbeurt van eergisteren had overgeslagen.

Hij keek naar zijn glimmende wenkbrauwen en zag dat vele edelsteentjes ofwel loshingen aan de dunne, blauwe haartjes, ofwel geheel eraf waren gevallen. Zijn ogen waren omgeven door enorme wallen en zijn spitse gezicht was bedekt met een klein stoppelbaardje, wat hij ontzettend afschuwde.

Toen hij de zoveelste steek in zijn hoofd voelde, een teken van zijn volhardende migraine, trok hij het zilverkleurige dekseltje van het potje zware medicijnen tegen krachtige stress, hoofdpijn en slaaptekort er vanaf. Hij schudde een van de gifgroene pillen uit het potje en legde deze in de palm van zijn hand. Enkele seconden keek hij naar de dunne, gouden lijntjes die de enorme pil van alle kanten bedekte. Ze liepen in allerlei hoeken en richtingen in rechte lijnen over de pil, waardoor het een structuur van een minuscuul labyrint kreeg.

Al snel legde hij de pil zijn tong en voelde zijn complete omvang door zijn ruwe keel glijden toen hij deze met een grote slok water doorslikte. Maar enkele ogenblikken nadat de pil het einde van zijn slokdarm naderde, kreeg hij een geniale ingeving. Met de groen-gouden structuur van de pil nog vers op zijn netvlies sprintte hij naar de dineerkamer terwijl al zijn bedienden verbaasd opkeken toen ze hem voorbij zagen razen.

Met grote ogen ging hij aan de tafel zitten waarop al zijn werkmateriaal nog lag verspreid en begon hij te schetsen. Van nachtrust leek het die nacht niet meer te komen, want toen de ochtendzon langzaam langs de azuurblauwe gordijnen de dineerkamer verlichtte was Ebernate nog steeds druk bezig. Totdat hij met zekere blik de metalen telefoon in zijn vingers klemde en het nummer van president Snow vastberaden intoetste.

* * *

_Dit is een SYOT (submit your own tribute). Een aantal mensen hebben tributen ingezonden om mee te doen aan de 71ste Hongerspelen. Het verhaal is dus ook vanuit vierentwintig verschillende tributen geschreven, waardoor je vierentwintig verschillende verhaallijnen krijgt! Je kan je favoriete tributen sponsoren door het sponsorsysteem en ervoor zorgen dat jouw favoriet de 71ste Hongerspelen wint! Helaas is de lijst vol, dus kun je geen tributen meer insturen. Maar lees vooral het verhaal, sponsor je favoriet en laat reviews achter!_

_Het verhaal zelf is vanaf de boete tot het finale-interview. Ik probeer sowieso tijdens de boetes ieder weekend te uploaden, daarna zal het misschien sneller of langzamer gaan, dat ligt aan mijn inspiratie. De boetes zullen vanuit iedereens POV zijn. Voor de rest probeer ik ieder evenement vanuit een paar POV's te beschrijven._

* * *

**Hier is de lijst van alle tributen:**

D1 M: Luna Hellwood 16 (_LeviAntonius)_  
D1 J: Pluto Quint 18 _(NoxSelkirk)_

D2 M: Arwen Siham 17 _(Jade Lammourgy)_  
D2 J: Ilar Straton 17 _(MyWeirdWorld)_

D3 M: Eri Rainstreet 15 _(JesseGabriel)_  
D3 J: Yeatee Bruncher 12 _(Janaatjee)_

D4 M: Siren Molpe 17 _(Cicillia)_  
D4 J: Code Pryor 18 _(LauraTwilightHungergamesHPfan)_

D5 M: Hanmet Sleepmyrtle 13 _(Jannaatjee)_  
D5 J: Alec Silenus 15 _(MyWeirdWorld)_

D6 M: Crystal Leafwee 14 _(MadeBy Mel)_  
D6 J: Jaden Black 13 (_LauraTwilightHungergamesHPfan)_

D7 M: Liz Green 18 _(MadeBy Mel)_  
D7 J: Gabriël Hopewill 15 _(JesseGabriel)_

D8 M: Emerald Melroe 16 _(miniMinaxx)_  
D8 J: Antonio Padres 18 _(JoyMainhood)_

D9 M: Pandora Ronan 13 _(Jade Lammourgy)_  
D9 J: Declan Murray 16 _(FF-Schwarz)_

D10 M: Elora Rae 17 _(FF-Schwarz)_  
D10 J: Pip Rosswald 18 _(Cicillia)_

D11 M: Blye Deluna 14 _(__greendiamond123_)  
D11 J: Alan Jafar 15 _(Jade Lammourgy)_

D12 M: Hazel Tanngar 14 _(Cicillia)_  
D12 J: Crayen Tanngar 16 _(Jannaatjee)_

* * *

_District 1 - Luxeproducten - Beroepsdistrict_

_District 2 - Wapens en Mechanisme - Beroepsdistrict_

_District 3 - Technologie en Elektronica_

_District 4 - Vissen - Beroepsdistrict_

_District 5 - Energie_

_District 6 - Medicijnen en Transportatie_

_District 7 - Houtbewerking en Papier_

_District 8 - Kleding en Textiel_

_District 9 - Graan en Wapens_

_District 10 - Vee en Schapen_

_District 11 - Akkerbouw_

_District 12 - Steenkoolindustrie_


	2. Boete District 1: Geboren om te winnen

**AN:**

**Hallo iedereen! Je staat op het punt om het eerste hoofdstuk van dit verhaal te lezen! Deze korte AN is ervoor om even te zeggen dat dit hoofdstuk niet op het niveau is van het verdere verhaal. Vanaf de vierde Boete wordt de schrijfstijl beter! Dus laat je niet afschrikken door de spellingsfouten, interpunctiefouten en slechteschrijfstijl. Het wordt beter, I promise! :)**

* * *

**Luna Hellwood (16) – District 1**

Tak!

Tak!

Tak!

"Oke, de eerste drie zijn raak, dat gaat goed" zeg ik tegen mezelf.

Nogmaals schieten er drie messen een voor een allemaal in de roos. Vastberaden kijk ik toe hoe ik elk van de zes poppen recht in zijn hart raak. Een verouderde pop valt zelfs helemaal uit elkaar nadat ik het precies op de plek raak waar alle stukjes bij elkaar worden gehouden. Ze moeten de poppen echt vervangen, en dan kunnen ze meteen de oude houten vloer veranderen in beton. Echt, dit is toch geen plek om te trainen voor iemand van mijn niveau, nou ja, mijn niveau voor het ongeluk dan…

Nog twee messen vliegen zo snel als bliksem door de lucht en komen dan knoeihard in het hart van de poppen terecht. Acht keer achter elkaar. Dit is een record sinds het ongeluk, misschien kan ik dan toch meedoen.

Bij die gedachte wordt mijn hele lichaam gevuld met blijdschap. De blijdschap die ik iedere keer krijg als ik aan de Hongerspelen denk. Mijn hele lichaam vult zich met energie en het volgende mes komt zo hard in het hard van de pop terecht, dat de pop met een klap achterover valt.

Twee weken geleden ging ik er vanuit dat ik waarschijnlijk nooit meer messen zou kunnen gooien, nadat die klootzak bijna mijn arm had geamputeerd. En geen messen gooien, is geen Hongerspelen.

Denkend aan hem wordt ik helemaal woedend en gooi ik snoeihard nog drie messen naar de pop, alleen beeld ik mij deze keer in dat het hem is. Als ik uit mijn roes van woede kom zie ik dat dit goed werkte, de harten van nog drie poppen zijn doorboort mijn mes. Nog één, dan heb ik een nieuw record.

Dan stop ik even met messen werpen en bedenk me iets. Iets wat ik me eerder nog niet had gerealiseerd. Ik ben iedere dag als eerste in het trainingscentrum, en ik ben de laatste die weggaat. De dokter schatte dat ik pas na een jaar weer fatsoenlijk messen zou kunnen gooien, en ik gooi na twee weken bijna een nieuw record. Ik ben beter dan iedereen in het trainingscentrum, en als ik de volgende raak gooi ben ik zelfs beter dan ooit. En dan zeg ik het hardop: "Als deze raak is, ga ik me dit jaar aanbieden als tribuut".

Tak!

Mis.

Natuurlijk was hij mis. Natuurlijk gooi ik net geen record. Typisch Luna. Ik ga op de grond zitten nadat ik mijn laatste mes perfect in de roos gooi.

"Pff, dan wel zeker" zeg ik hardop.

Teleurgesteld realiseer ik me dat ik dit jaar niet mee ga doen aan de Hongerspelen, door één stom mes. Maar ik had wel gelijk, als ik hier iedereen aankan, waarom zou ik dan niet iedereen in alle tributen aankunnen? District 2 is toch niet veel beter dan District 1? En die blessure valt te verwaarlozen, ik heb toch net zeker 11 messen achter elkaar in de roos gegooid? En wat maakt dat ene mes nou uit?

Ik sta op en loop het trainingscentrum uit terwijl de stralende zon op mijn gezicht valt. Ervan genieten kan ik niet, ik zit te diep in mijn gedachten. Wikken en wegen. Wat eigenlijk helemaal niet meer hoeft want ik heb het al lang besloten:

Ik doe dit jaar mee aan de Honger Spelen, en ik ga winnen.

Met die gedachte loop ik rechtstreeks naar huis, die enkele gedachte. Ik denk aan niks anders. Als ik de krakende houten deur open maak zie ik mijn tante al zitten, Dymph. Ze zit op de oude leren bank waarin allemaal scheuren en vlekken zitten.

Verdomme, ik had mijn tante beloofd dat ik me niet zou aanbieden als tribuut vlak nadat het ongeluk gebeurd was. Ik stond er toen ook écht achter, ik wist zeker dat ik nooit de Hongerspelen kon winnen met die blessure. Maar wist ik veel dat ik na twee weken alweer goed kon werpen!

Meteen komt er een last van minstens 50 kilo op mijn schouders en zak ik voor mijn gevoel recht door de vloer de kelder in.  
Ik besluit met pijn in mijn hart meteen het ijs te breken.

"Ik ga me dit jaar aanbieden als tribuut voor de Hongerspelen".

En toen was het stil. Geen woord. Voor een aantal minuten kijken we elkaar aan in de ogen. Ik kan de blik niet goed plaatsen, is dit verwijt? Angst? Teleurstelling? Of misschien wel tevredenheid?

"Ik zag het al aankomen" zegt Dymph.

Ik ben verlamd, dit had ik totaal niet zien aankomen.

"Luna, meisje, vanaf je tiende heb je het alleen maar over de Hongerspelen, de meeste kinderen worden door hun ouders gedwongen om te trainen en zich aan te bieden als tribuut maar jij begon zelf met trainen! En sindsdien is dat alles wat je doet. Het ongeluk kwam als een zegen voor mij, ik geloofde daadwerkelijk dat je nooit zou kunnen meedoen, maar toen ik zag dat je zo snel herstelde wist ik het al: Luna gaat het niet opgeven, ze zal nooit opgeven om haar ultieme doel te bereiken."

En ze had gelijk, mijn doel moest gehaald worden, ook al zou ik niet hersteld zijn van mijn blessure, ik had toch meegedaan. De eer van mijn ouders moet hersteld worden.

* * *

**Pluto Quint (18) – District 1**

_Ik word naar buiten geduwd. Het is een koude nacht en ik heb alleen ondergoed aan. De ruige handen om mijn armen duwen mij een stenen paadje op. Ik weet dat het een paadje is, maar ik kan het niet zien. Het is pikkedonker. _

_Terwijl ik over het paadje wordt geduwd hoop ik met heel mijn hart dat we dadelijk niet links afslaan. Niet daar naartoe, niet naar de put. Met een flinke duw word ik naar links gestuurd. Ik hoor zijn adem in mijn nek hijgen. Waarom doet hij dit? Waarom maakt hij mijn leven zo ellendig? _

_Ik voel dat het verharde paadje plaats maakt voor gras, en ik weet dat we er zijn. Ik hou mijn adem al in en dan word ik met harde hand over een kniehoog muurtje geduwd. Ik val schreeuwend meters naar beneden tot ik in het ijskoude water plons. _

_Zoals altijd is het diep, zo diep dat ik onmogelijk kan staan. Dus ik moet watertrappelen. En zo zit ik uren in de put, schreeuwend zwaai ik wild met mijn benen heen en weer. Ik weet dat niemand mij kan horen, niemand behalve mijn vader. Maar hij zal me niet helpen, hij heeft me er namelijk in gegooid._

Ik word langzaam schreeuwend wakker. Niet in een keer, maar ik moet vechten om uit mijn nachtmerrie te komen. Om uit die verschrikkelijke herinnering te komen die ooit waarheid was. En dan ben ik wakker. Ik kijk naar het betonnen plafond van mijn kamer en voel dat ik helemaal nat ben. Nu is het niet van het ijskoude putwater, maar van mijn eigen zweet.

Ik droom altijd hetzelfde, altijd dezelfde droom. Ik word uit mijn bed getrokken en naar buiten geleid. Ik krijg niet de kans om even om te kleden of wakker te worden.

_Nee, want daar krijg je in de Arena ook geen kans voor! _Ik hoor het hem al zeggen, die gestoorde oude man.

Als ik buiten kom is het pikkedonker. Dan word ik over het paadje naar de put geleid en ik word erin geduwd. Dan moet ik uren watertrappelen, dat gedeelte lijkt altijd eeuwig te duren. En dan word ik langzaam teruggesleept in de werkelijkheid en word ik uiteindelijk wakker.

In het echt was het niet eens zo heel anders. Alleen werd ik niet wakker, ik werd na acht uur de put uitgesleept door mijn vader en toen ging de nachtmerrie verder. Die nachtmerrie die hij 'training' of 'voorbereiding' noemde. Waarom kan ik gewoon niet zo trainen Delun en Chrim? _Oh, wacht, omdat hun vaders geen psychopaten zijn!_

Ik kijk door mijn piepkleine raampje en zie de zon net opkomen. Het is veel te vroeg, maar ik ben doodsbang om weer te gaan slapen. Dus ik stap uit bed en loop naar mijn kast. Ik pak de eerste de beste outfit en trek het aan. Voordat ik de deur uit stap kijk ik nog even in de spiegel. Mijn pikzwarte haren staan alle kanten op en ik heb enorme wallen onder mijn ogen. Maar dat is onbelangrijk.

Als ik de trap afloop hoor ik mijn vader al bezig in de keuken. Voordat ik de keukendeur open doe adem ik heel diep in. Ik mag geen teken van zwakte aan mijn vader laten zien. Als ik dat wel doe, dan krijg ik deze ochtend nog 'mentale oefeningen' , zoals hij dat noemt. Wat betekent dat hij 10 minuten alles op alles zet mij aan het huilen te krijgen, wat hem meestal lukt.

"Morgen" zegt hij als ik de kamer binnenloop.

Ik reageer niet en ga aan tafel zitten. Direct krijg ik een bord voorgeschoteld: biefstuk met spinazie en ei. Het aanzicht van mijn ontbijt laat me kokhalzen.

"Het is vandaag boetedag, kan ik tenminste een normaal ontbijt krijgen?" vraag ik dwingend.

"In het Capitool zul je dagen lang 'normaal' eten krijgen, dit is je laatste kans om jezelf aan te sterken dus eet verdomme op!' schreeuwt hij.

Ik kan hem niet tegenspreken dus ik pak met tegenzin mijn lepel en begin alles in een toptempo naar binnen te werken. Na veel kokhalsgeluiden en zelfs een keer bijna over mijn nek te zijn gegaan heb ik het eten binnen drie minuten op. Dan sla ik met grote slokken een glas water naar achter en sprint ik naar de deur.

"Tot in het gerechtsgebouw" zegt mijn vader.

En weer reageer ik niet.

Als ik buiten kom staan Delun en Chrim me al grijzend op te wachten.

"Wat heb jij deze ochtend op, Chrim?" vraagt Delun grijzend.

Och daar gaan we weer! Iedere ochtend maken ze er weer een nieuwe show van. Ik had ze nooit moeten vertellen dat ik iedere ochtend spinazie met biefstuk eet.

"Oh, wat heb ik toch héérlijke wentelteefjes op!" Antwoord Chrim plagend "Ze waren overheerlijk! Wat attent van je te vragen Delun! Maar wat heb jij dan gegeten deze morgen?"

Dan antwoord Delun: "Ik heb verrukkelijke pannekoeken op Chrim, wat fijn dat je het vraagt!" En dan draaien ze allebei hun hoofden naar mij.

"Maar Pluto, wat heb jij dan deze ochtend gegeten?" vraagt Delun.

Ik loop grijnzend naar Delun toe en zeg: "Hopelijk komen zijn heerlijke pannekoeken er net zo smakelijk uit als ze erin gingen". Dan geef ik hem lachend een harde klap in zijn buik en ren vervolgens keihard weg.

Delun moet even de impact opvangen maar kijkt dan lachend op en loopt dan net zo hard als ik achter me aan, en vlak daarachter komt Chrim. Op ons hoogste tempo rennen we naar het trainingscentrum. Na een tijdje heeft Delun mij ingehaald en loopt Chrim een stuk achter. Ik even achterom om te kijken waar Chrim loop totdat ik tegen iemand aan loop.

Samen vallen we op de grond en rollen we een paar meter verder. Ondanks een paar schrammen ben ik er goed vanaf gekomen dus sta ik al snel weer op. Al snel komen Delun en Chrim naast me staan. Dan zie ik dat het obstakel een klein 12-jarig jongetje is.

"Zo, dus jij denkt dat je zomaar ons drieën even voor de voeten kan gaan lopen?" zegt Delun intimderend.

"Uuhm, ik liep gewoon van mijn huis naar het trainingscentrum" zegt het jongetje zacht.

Wij weten alle drie dat het jongetje helemaal niks verkeerd heeft gedaan, maar op de dag van boete moeten wij ook een beetje plezier hebben!

"Luister, voor deze ene keer laten wij je gaan. Maar als jij nog een keer besluit om dat zielige lichaampje van je in onze weg te plaatsen. Dan gaan wij jouw leven zo ellendig maken dat de Hongerspelen, vergeleken met jouw leven, een feestje zullen zijn. Begrepen klein scharminkel?" zeg ik terwijl ik mijn hoofd steeds dichter naar de zijne begeef.

"Begrepen" zegt hij zo zacht dat alleen ik het kon horen. Dan springt hij op en rent hij zo hard als hij kan weg.

Als hij uit het gezichtsveld verdwenen is barsten we alle drie in lachen uit.

"Heerlijk, de geur van verse angst op de maandagmorgen!" zegt Chrim lachend.

"Het is boetedag dus we zullen er vandaag nog veel van krijgen!" zeg ik.

Als we uitgelachen zijn rennen we door naar het trainingscentrum om nog even te oefenen met zwaardvechten, mijn beste onderdeel. Na een paar uur training besluit ik dat er geen ruimte meer is voor verbetering. Ik versla met gemak iedere beroeps uit district 1 en met de andere onderdelen ben ik ook zeer vaardig.

"Ik ben er klaar voor." Zeg ik hardop.

* * *

**Luna Hellwood (16) – District 1**

De rest van de ochtend ging vliegensvlug voorbij. Het 'gesprek' duurde minstens twee uur. Het was eigenlijk niet echt een gesprek. Het was een combinatie van een uitgebreide samenvatting van mijn leven en een compilatie van alle koosnaampjes die mijn tante ooit voor mij verzonnen had. En bij dit 'gesprek' was alleen mijn tante alleen aan het woord.

De conclusie was dat mijn tante mijn keuze verschrikkelijk vond, maar mij steunde in iedere stap die ik zet. Mijn tante is geweldig, maar heeft het hierdoor niet makkelijker gemaakt om haar uit mijn hoofd te zetten tijdens te spelen. En dat zal wel moeten gebeuren.

Toen ik klaar was met het 'gesprek' zag ik hoe laat het was en vluchtte ik naar mijn kamer om snel mijn boetekleren aan te trekken. Ik moest er goed uitzien, ik wil vanaf het allereerste moment een fantastische indruk maken om zoveel mogelijk sponsors te krijgen.

Mijn tante heeft een prachtige jurk klaargelegd op bed, sexy maar niet teveel onthullend. Ik doe de jurk aan, samen met een paar sportschoenen. Natuurlijk is dit niet volledig volgens de moderegels maar als ik dadelijk naar het podium moet rennen om me aan te bieden als tribuut moet ik natuurlijk wel kúnnen rennen, en hard ook! Ik moet als allereerste op het podium staan. Als een andere beroeps eerder is dan is het geen Hongerspelen voor mij.

Als ik mijn jurk aanheb loop ik naar de spiegel, doe ik mijn staart uit en laat ik mijn lange zwarte lokken naast mijn gezicht vallen. Plots verander ik van een sportieve, meedogenloze tribuut in een femme fatale. Ik smeer wat felrode lipstick op mijn volle lippen en ik maak met oogpotlood mijn perfecte wenkbrauwen net iets zwarter. Tevreden loop ik naar het kleine raam in mijn kamer en spring er met een perfecte sprong uit. Ik wil niet te laat komen en als ik langs mijn tante ga kom ik dat zeker.

Als ik op de grond terechtkom ren ik zo hard als ik kan, niet omdat ik écht in tijdnood ben. Ik kan het makkelijk halen als ik gewoon loop. Dit is een symbolische sprint, ik laat alles achter me en ik ren naar mijn doel.

Ik loop langs twintig huizen die perfect identiek zijn aan mijn huis, maar ik zie ze niet. Ik loop langs het trainingscentrum, waar de laatste beroeps vertrekken naar het plein voor de boete, maar ik zie het niet. Ik loop langs de hoofdstraat waar alle winkels gesloten zijn, en ik kom steeds meer mensen tegen die ook naar de boete gaan. Ik zie helemaal niks, ik zie alleen mijn doel die op dat moment verschijnt, het podium.

Ik schrijf me snel in en voor ik het weet sta ik in mijn vak: 16-jarige meisjes. Sommige vriendinnen staan bij elkaar, te overleggen wie ze denken dat dit jaar als eerste bij het podium is. Maar ik sta alleen, ik heb geen vrienden, en ook totaal geen behoefte daaraan. Ik weet echter wel wie als eerste dit jaar bij het podium is: ik. En niemand anders.

Onze begeleider, een achterlijke, oude man die er alles aan doet om er jong uit te zien, doet een saai praatje over de donkere dagen en de Hongerspelen. Ik zie zijn opgespoten lippen bewegen maar ik krijg er helemaal niks van mee. Ik ben alleen bezig met mezelf en de sprint die ik dadelijk zal maken. Ik twijfel namelijk of ik wel snel genoeg ben en ik weet niet eens wanneer ik moet beginnen met sprinten.

Ik ben zo in mezelf gekeerd dat ik het bijna niet merk dat de begeleider zijn hand in de bak steekt. Wat haat ik het toch als onze districtbegeleider zijn momentje van roem optimaal wilt benutten en er bijna een kwartier over doet om een stom papiertje te pakken. Maar wie hij zal pakken maakt niet uit, ik zal rennen als hij de eerste 'z' uitspreekt van de zin: "Zijn er vrijwilligers?". En ik zal als eerste daar zijn.

Ik ga in mijn startpositie staan, veel te vroeg, maar ik kan geen tijd verliezen. En dan spreekt hij de naam uit:

"Luna Hellwood".

En ik verwacht dat een bang ongetraind meisje het podium oploopt, waarna de escort mij mijn startcue geeft. Maar dat gebeurt niet.

Ik kijk even op en dan besef ik het: mijn naam is omgeroepen. Er schieten een heleboel dingen door mijn hoofd: Ik hoef niet te rennen. Ik zit er in. Ik moet lopen. Ik moet naar het podium. Maar ik besef nog iets meer: vanaf nú gaat mijn beoordeling in, vanaf nu moet ik charmant, leuk, maar ook meedogenloos zijn.

Ik zet mijn allerliefste glimlach op en loop al zwaaiend naar het podium. Tijdens mijn tocht zie ik weer niks, ik zie helemaal niks. Behalve mijn volgende doel, ik zie president Snow mij mijn kroon opzetten. Ik zie dat ik de eer van mijn ouders heb hersteld.

Inmiddels sta ik op het podium. Ik schud de hand van mijn districtbegeleider. Nu ik nog dichter bij hem sta lijkt hij nog verschrikkelijker dan van een afstand.

"Gefeliciteerd" zegt hij met geen emotie op zijn gezicht.

"Dankjewel" zeg ik met mijn allernepste lach.

Mijn kaken beginnen pijn te doen van het lachen, mijn arm begint pijn te doen van het zwaaien. Maar ik blijf doorgaan, voor het publiek, voor de sponsors.

"Zijn er vrijwilligers?" Roept hij naar het publiek. Hij kan zijn zin maar net afmaken. "NEE!" roep ik met een overslaande stem. Ik klink enorm hysterisch en ik schrik er zelf van.

"Oke" zegt de begeleider twijfelend. "Dan is dit jullie vrouwelijke tribuut voor de 71ste Hongerspelen!"

Er is gejuich. Er zijn kreten van woede uitgeschreeuwd door de meisjes die al klaarstonden om te rennen.

Maar ik zit in mijn eigen wereld. Ik denk aan mijn toekomst en maak een perfect scenario in mijn hoofd: de perfecte start bij cornucopia, het perfecte beroepsteam, de perfecte moorden, de perfecte winst. Het schelle geluid brengt me terug naar de werkelijkheid.

"Jason Butterbane" roept de begeleider.

Er volgt een doodse stilte. Na een paar seconden zie ik een klein jongetje zich naar voren bewegen. Hij heeft tranen in zijn ogen en kijkt strak naar de grond

"Ach stel je niet aan" fluister ik in mezelf "Er is toch wel een vrijwilliger"

Nog een paar seconden gaan voorbij en uiteindelijk staat het kleine jongetje op het podium. Dan zegt de begeleider de zin waarop ik zelf bijna direct reageer.

"Zijn er vrijwilligers?"

De enorme massa van mensen begint te bewegen en een tiental jongens sprint naar het podium. Voor een paar seconde weet ik niet waar ik moet kijken en voor ik het weet staat er al een op het podium.

Het is hem. De klootzak die mijn arm zo hevig heeft verwond dat ik bijna niet mee kon doen. Hij die mij me er bijna van heeft weerhouden om te winnen. En hij is mijn districtpartner!

Het is een chaos in mijn hoofd, er schiet van alles door mij heen. Ik weet niet of ik verdrietig of blij moet zijn.

"Hallo jongeman! Dat was een indrukwekkende sprint! Wat is je naam?" vraagt de districtbegeleider.

"Pluto" roept hij hard "Pluto Quint".

En dan hoor ik zijn stem. Die harde lompe stem die mij zo hard uitlachte nadat mijn arm bijna van mijn romp was gesneden. En direct weet ik dat ik blij moet zijn. Want ik ga hem vermoorden.

* * *

**Pluto Quint (18) – District 1**

Als we aankomen op het plein is het al bijna helemaal vol, we zijn net op tijd. We schrijven ons alle drie in en lopen met z'n drieën naar het vak voor de 18-jarige jongens.

Dan begint Delun met zijn uitleg: "Oke, dus het plan is als volgt: De meeste vrijwilligers zullen in het 18-jarige vak zitten. Ik probeer dus zo veel mogelijk mensen in dit vak tegen te houden. Chrim, jij houdt de vrijwilligers uit de andere vakken tegen. En Pluto, jij rent zo hard als je kunt!".

We hebben dit plan voor mijn gevoel al honderd keer herhaald, maar toch moet Delun het nog even uitgebreid uitleggen. Chrim en ik knikken allebei en we kijken dan alle drie hoe onze begeleider een naam uit de meisjeskom haalt.

"Luna Hellwood" roept hij.

Die naam zegt me niks. En aan mijn vrienden te zien ook niet. Maar als ik dan het meisje het podium op zie lopen voel ik mijn lichaam verslappen.

"Heb jij niet bijna de arm van dat meisje geamputeerd?" vraagt Chrim.

Slikkend knik ik en kijk dan hoe Luna met haard enorme fake-smile de begeleider een hand geeft en tegelijkertijd naar het publiek zwaait.

Verdomme, zij is dus mijn districtpartner! Misschien had ik haar iets minder psychopathisch uit moeten lachen toen ik haar raakte met mijn zwaard. Maar als ik iemand verwond word ik gewoon heel erg vrolijk. Bij die gedachte grinnik ik even, maar dit lachje maakt al snel plaats voor een serieuze blik als ik zie dat de hand van de begeleider in de bak met jongensnamen verdwijnt.

"Jason Butterbane" roept de begeleider.

Verdomme, het zou een stuk gemakkelijker zijn geweest als ik gewoon in eerste instantie werd opgenoemd. Dan hoefde ik niet te rennen.

Dan zie ik links van me een jongetje beginnen met lopen, en ik herken hem meteen.

"Het is dat jongetje waar je vanochtend tegenaan liep!" roept Delun.

"Wat een geweldige constatering, Delun! Alsof ik dat zelf niet zag!" zeg ik geïrriteerd.

Nou ja, in principe maakt het eigenlijk helemaal niks uit. Ik zal dadelijk rennen als de begeleider het startsein geeft, en ik zal zijn plaats innemen. Maar dan spreek ik wel enorm tegen wat ik vanochtend tegen hem zei, ik red zowat zijn leven hiero! Nee, ik ga dit mij er niet van weerh..

"PLUTO RENNEN!" hoor ik Delun roepen.

Dan zet ik mijn verstand op nul en begin ik zo hard als ik kan naar het podium te rennen. In een roes duw ik iedereen aan de kant die in mijn weg staat en spring ik over de allerkleinsten heen. En voor ik het weet sta ik op het podium, als eerste.

"Hallo jongeman! Dat was een indrukwekkende sprint! Wat is je naam?" vraagt de districtbegeleider.

"Pluto" zeg ik vastberaden "Pluto Quint".

Het jongetje loopt huilend van het podium. Ik vang nog net een blik van hem op. Als hij ziet dat ik terugkijk veranderd het lopen in rennen. Alsof ik nu nog wat kan doen.

Maar het maakt allemaal niet meer uit, ik zit erin. Ik zie mijn Delun en Chrim wild zwaaien in het 18-jarige vak. Delun heeft een flinke bloedneus en Chrims arm staat in een rare positie, maar hen maakt het ook allemaal niet meer uit.

Ik ben als eerst op dit podium, ik ben de tribuut voor District 1.

* * *

**Luna Hellwood (16) – District 1**

Op het puntje van mijn stoel zit ik te wachten in de prachtige ontmoetingskamer van het vredesgebouw. Hoge withouten ramen verlichten de felrode muren van de kamer, en net wanneer ik de prachtige print van de muren aan het kijken ben vliegt de grote deur in de kamer open. Mijn tante komt met een grote glimlach op haar gezicht de kamer binnenstormen. Een glimlach die niet past bij de tranen in haar ogen.

"Oh, Luna! Ik ben trots op je, meisje!" zegt ze met een snik in haar stem terwijl ze me een hartstochtelijke knuffel geeft, "natuurlijk hoopte ik dat je te laat zou zijn, maar toen je naam opgenoemd werd wist ik al meteen dat gedaan was. Maar dit is jouw keuze, meisje, maar zorg en nu voor dat het een goede keuze wordt!"

Als mijn tante mij loslaat kijken we elkaar diep in de ogen. De tranen in haar ogen vertellen me dat ze dit verschrikkelijk vindt, maar dat ze ontzettend van mij houdt. Die gedachte verwarmt mijn lichaam, met die gedachte kan ik de hele wereld aan.

En zeker dus drieëntwintig hulpeloze kindjes.

"Dat ga ik doen! Ik ga winnen, Dymph! Winnen voor jou, winnen voor mezelf, maar vooral winnen voor mijn ouders!" zeg ik vastberaden tegen haar.

Als de deuren van de kamer weer openvliegen en twee vredebewakers met een forse blik de kamer binnen komen stormen grijpt Dymph gauw haar tasje en haalt daar een prachtig amulet uit. De grote groene steen lijkte licht te geven door het binnenvallende licht door de grote ramen. De steen in omgeven door prachtige metalen details die een stevige houder vormen voor de steen. Dymph hangt het amulet om mijn nek en geeft mij nog een laatste kus op mijn wang, tenminste daar lijkt het op. Ze leunt verder en houdt haar mond vlak naast mijn oor waarna ze begint te fluisteren.

"De steen kan je eruit halen, er zit gif in. Niet voor anderen maar voor jezelf, gebruik dit alleen in geval van nood. Er zijn altijd een paar gekken die ervan houden om tributen te martelen, zorg dat voor een pijnloze dood"

Dan beweegt ze langzaam naar achteren terwijl ze me een laatste liefdevolle glimlach geeft, en ze verdwijnt achter de deur.

Met grote ogen kijk ik naar de inmiddels dichte deur. Martelen, dood, gekken, aan die dingen had ik nog nooit gedacht. Ik kijk naar de grote groene steen in het amulet terwijl ik bedenk welke gruwelen zich in de arena kunnen afspelen. Moord, marteling, verkrachting, zelf kannibalisme is voorgekomen in de vele vorige Hongerspelen. Even vergeet ik waarom ik in eerste instantie vrijwilligd en huiver ik bij die gedachten. Maar na enkele seconden zet ik het allemaal uit mijn hoofd en verander ik de afschuwelijke gedachten in fijne.

Ik ga meedoen aan de Hongerspelen, het wordt geweldig en ik ga winnen.

Er verschijnt weer een enorme glimlach op mijn gezicht. De spelen waarvan ik al die jaren gedroomd heb gaan nu beginnen, en ik zal de winnaar zijn.

Maar winnen komt later pas, mijn eerste missie is om Pluto Quint van kant te maken.

* * *

**Pluto Quint (18) – District 1**

Als we naar binnen worden geleid voel ik de euforie nog door mijn lichaam stromen. Het gevoel dat ik eindelijk mijn droom waar kan maken voelt heerlijk. Met een stralende glimlach wordt ik een kamer binnen geleid en neergezet op een met fluweel beklede stoel.

"Je familie zal hier zo zijn," zegt de vredebewaker terwijl de deur met een enorme klap dichtvalt.

"Mijn familie?" roep ik hardop tegen de dichte deur waar net nog een vredebewaker stond.

Een rilling schiet door mijn ruggengraat. Mijn enige familielid is mijn vader, waarin ik op dit moment echt geen behoeft heb. Denkend aan hem schieten de beelden van de diepe put weer over mijn netvlies.

Huiverend spring ik van mijn stoel af en ren ik richting de deur die ik tevergeefs open probeer te trekken.

"Laat me eruit! Ik wil mijn familie niet zien! Laat me eruit!" schreeuw ik wanhopig tegen de deur.

Dan hoor ik het slot in de deur geluid maken. Opgelucht stop ik met schreeuwen en wacht tot een vredebewaker mij komt uit deze kamer komt begeleiden. Maar de gestalte die ik in de deurpost zie staan is niet de gestalte van een vredebewaker.

Het is mijn vader.

Geschokt blijf ik staan en kijk ik recht in de ogen van mijn vader. Hij heeft dezelfde strenge blik in zijn ogen en ik zie dat hij klaar is om mij de laatste preek te geven. Zonder iets te zeggen grijpt hij mijn hand vast en legt hij met zijn andere hand een oude Romeinse munt in de mijne. Mijn districtaandenken. Dan steekt hij van wal.

"Pluto, goed gedaan. Dit is de eerste stap. De volgende stap is winnen, zorg erv-," ruw onderbreek ik mijn vader in zijn rede. Alle woede richting hem heeft zich de afgelopen jaren waarin ik niks durfde te zeggen opgehoopt, en die komt er nu allemaal uit.

"Hoe _durf _je mij te zeggen wat ik moet doen. Jij mag me niet eens mijn vader noemen, want je bent mijn vader niet meer. Alles wat je mij hebt aangedaan, al het leed is nu voorbij. Ik zal een winnaar zijn, en jij helemaal niets. Ik heb jou niet meer nodig, ik ben beter dan jou," schreeuw ik woedend tegen mijn vader terwijl ik hem met een intense blik aankijk, "Je bent dood in mijn ogen."

Ik laat mijn vader met een verbaasde blik achter als ik deze laatste woorden op een genadeloze toon uitspreek en me omdraai om vervolgens weg te lopen. De woede giert nog door mijn lichaam als ik onvoldaan de eerste stap zet. Ik wil opgelucht voelen en het achter me laten, maar voor mijn gevoel komt hij er nog te goed mee weg. Dan komt er een gedachte in me op in mijn hoofd die er maar eventjes hoeft te zijn.

In een impulsieve beweging draai ik me om en hef ik mijn vuist. Nadat ik langzaam maar krachtig heb uitgehaald laat ik mijn vuist met een enorme snelheid door de lucht zweven waarna deze vol op zijn rechterkaak eindigt.

Nadat ik een luid gekraak hoor zie ik de man voor me inhoudsloos in elkaar zakken. Tevreden draai ik me om en loop ik alsnog richting de twee vredebewakers die op me staan te wachten. Nu voel ik me alsnog voldaan.

Op dit moment laat ik mijn district achter me, mijn vader achter me. Ik ga naar de Hongerspelen. Hier ik mijn hele leven voor getraind, dit is mijn doel. Ik ga meedoen aan de Hongerspelen.

En ik ga winnen.

* * *

**Dat was het eerste hoofdstuk!**

**Hopelijk vonden jullie het een beetje leuk! Ik heb er echt heel hard aan gewerkt, haha!  
Ik zal de volgende hoofdstukken proberen iets langer te maken, want ik vind 4000 woorden een beetje aan de korte kant... Ik probeer het rond de 5000 te houden! :)**

**Update: Hallo! Ik ben inmiddels bij district 7 en besefte dat er in de Eerste boete nog geen afscheid was! Dus heb ik die alsnog even geschreven! Misschien is de schrijfstijl wat anders, maar daar moet je maar even langsop kijken! ;)  
Ook heb ik de Boetes van District 2 en 3 lichtelijk aangepast. Daar was ik de districtaandenkens vergeten! Dus die heb ik ook even kort aangepast!**

**Nu even iets anders. Ik heb besloten om net zoals bijna alle andere SYOT's een sponsorsysteem te handhaven! Ik heb hem wel net iets anders gemaakt de de anderen, het gaat als volgt:**

**Je krijgt 5 punten als je in het begin een tribuut hebt ingestuurd (2 tributen telt niet voor 10 punten, dat blijft 5)  
Je krijgt 5 punten als je mijn verhaal followed  
Je krijgt 2 punten voor een review (hier mag van alles instaan)  
Je krijgt 3 punten voor een review waarin je tips geeft**

**En ik houd de puntentelling bij! :) **

**Tot het volgende hoofdstuk!**

**Levi :)**


	3. Boete District 2: Echte, neppe liefde

**Ilar Straton (17) – District 2**

"Kom op Ilar! Doorrennen! Of kun je me niet bijhouden? Je 14-jarige kleine schattige zusje?" Hard roepend rent Jorja zo hard als ze kan terug naar huis. Een paar meter achter haar ren ik op een iets lager tempo hijgend achter haar aan.

"Ik laat je gewoon winnen! Anders moet ik de rest van de dag jou gezeur aanhoren voor een revanche!" Roep ik terug. Maar natuurlijk laat ik haar niet winnen, die meid is sneller dan de wind. Ik zal haar nooit bij kunnen houden! Nog een familielid dat beter dan mij is, _geweldig._

"Ja natuurlijk Ilar, blijf maar lekker dromen. Ren nou maar door, anders komen te laat voor het interview!" En plots stond ik stokstijf stil.

Shit shit shit, het interview! Hoe kan ik dat nou vergeten! Ieder jaar komt er op de boetedag een cameraploeg langs ons huis om de familie met de meeste winnaars van heel Panem te interviewen. Mijn ouders hebben door het hele huis post-its geplakt:

'VERGEET NIET: INTERVIEW OP BOETEDAG'.

Hoewel ze eigenlijk voor ons allemaal bedoelt waren wist ik dat mijn moeder ze eigenlijk alleen had opgeplakt voor mij. Want mijn zussen en broer kijken er al maanden naar uit. Ik niet, van mij hoeft het helemaal niet. Geen van de interviewers zal ook maar een seconde aan mij besteden. Ieder lid van de familie is wel op een andere manier beter dan mij.

Dan besluit ik toch maar door te rennen, als ik namelijk te laat kom dan word ik op het matje geroepen bij mijn vader. En geloof me, dat wil je niet.

Net als ik weg wil rennen hoor ik een stem achter me.

"Met dat tempo halen zelfs de tribuutjes van district 12 je in!" Arwens bruine haar wappert prachtig in de wind en de zon valt zo op haar gezicht, dat je al haar sproetjes kan tellen. Lachend komt ze naar me toelopen en geeft ze me een knuffel.

Al die stress die ik kreeg door het vooruitzicht van het interview valt weg is ik haar zie. Arwen is de belangrijkste persoon uit mijn leven. Alleen zij kan op ieder moment een glimlach op mijn gezicht toveren, en ze hoeft niet eens te proberen.

Ik weet het moment nog goed dat ik haar voor de allereerste keer zag. Ze stond gewoon buiten voor haar huis te wachten tot haar oom naar buiten kwam, waarschijnlijk om te jagen. Haar haar was onregelmatig geknipt en stond alle kanten op en ze was helemaal in haarzelf gekeerd. Ik was meteen totaal geobsedeerd door haar en wilde alles doen om haar beter te leren kennen, maar dat ging niet zo makkelijk. Arwen laat niet zomaar iemand dicht bij haar komen, ze draagt een gehard masker waardoor ze emotieloos lijkt en enorm moeilijk te pijlen is.

Sindsdien ben ik begonnen met het afbreken van de muur die zij tussen ons had opgebouwd, en ben ik steeds meer over haar te weten gekomen. Over haar angst om gevoelens te tonen en haar angst voor kwetsbaarheid. Maar vooral over haar angst om zwak te zijn, iedereen moet haar zien als een sterke jonge vrouw en niemand mag haar zwaktes zien. En inmiddels is de muur tot de laatste steen aan toe afgebroken.

"Jij hebt vandaag toch dat interview waar je me eergisteren over vertelde?" vroeg Arwen nadat we elkaar hadden losgelaten uit onze omhelzing.

"Man, jij weet het nog beter dan ik. Ik was het gewoon vergeten!" zei ik.

We lopen samen verder naar mijn huis. In de verte hoor ik mijn kleine zusje mijn naam roepen. Maar ik heb het niet eens in de gaten, ik heb alleen maar oog voor Arwen.

"Ik wist dat je het zou vergeten! Maar ik wist niet zeker of je vandaag alleen ging trainen of met je zusje, dus ik kwam je even opzoeken!" zegt Arwen. Inmiddels komt mijn zusje onze kant op lopen en roept ze steeds harder mijn naam.

"Aah, je bent een schat Arwen! Maar zoals je hoort was ik wel met mijn zusje trainen" zeg ik.

"Inderdaad!" Ik zie Jorja en mijn grote broer aan komen lopen vanaf het eind van de straat.

"Verdomme Ilar! De interviewers zijn er al over een halfuur! En je kan niet zoals twee jaar geleden op de helft van het interview binnen komen walsen want dit is jouw interview!" Mijn broer, Orian, komt schreeuwend naar ons toe lopen. Als hij dichterbij komt zie ik dat hij een belachelijke ruitjesblouse aanheeft en zijn haar zit strak met gel naar achteren gewerkt.

"Wat zie je er belachelijk uit!" Orian doet een sarcastisch lachje waarna hij mij bij mijn arm meetrekt. Maar dan besef ik wat Orian net zei: _dit is mijn interview._

Nee. Zou dit interview echt op mij gericht zijn? Ik krijg het al spaans benauwd bij het idee. Ik zie de grote camera al voor mijn gezicht hangen terwijl de interviewers wachten tot ik iets geweldigs zeg. De rillingen gaan over mijn rug.

Ik ruk me los uit zijn greep en zeg: "Hoe bedoel je dat dit _mijn _interview is?"

"Tjongejonge Ilar, ben je nou echt zo dom? Wie gaat er dit jaar meedoen aan de Hongerspelen? JIJ! Denk je echt dat ze weer de oude winnaars gaan interviewen waar iedereen al tig keer de verhalen van heeft aangehoord, als ze een verse tribuut kunnen interviewen?"

Orian had gelijk, hoe kan ik inderdaad zo stom zijn! Ik heb me geen seconde bezig gehouden met dit interview, terwijl dit mijn introductie in de spelen zouden kunnen zijn! Het is gewoon zo'n gewoonte geworden om dit interview totaal te negeren, omdat ik toch nooit aan woord kom.

"Uuhm, gaan jullie maar alvast. Ik ben er over vijf minuten!" zeg ik twijfelend.

Jorja en Orian draaien afkeurend om en lopen dan weer richting huis. Ze weten dat het minstens tien minuten gaat duren.

"Nou je hebt het gehoord, ik moet gaan" Ik sla mijn armen om Arwens middel en geef haar een hartstochtelijke kus. We kussen niet enorm vaak, maar als we kussen ben ik me niet meer bewust van tijd en ruimte. Dan verlies ik me totaal in de kus en word ik pas weer wakker als de kus afgelopen is.

"We gaan het echt doen dit jaar, hè? We gaan het samen doen, toch?" Vraagt Arwen. Voor een vreemde zou deze vraag de vaagste in de wereld zijn, maar we weten allebei precies wat ze bedoelt.

"We gaan het samen doen."

* * *

**Arwen Siham (17) – District 2**

Een slaak van opluchting komt uit mijn mond. Ik weet niet waarom ik opgelucht ben en ik weet al helemaal niet waarom ik zenuwachtig was. Als een ding zeker is, is het dat Ilar zich aan onze afspraak gaat houden en met mij de hongerspelen ingaat. En eenmaal daar zal hij alles op alles zetten om mij in leven te houden. Waarom ben ik dan zo nerveus? Ik draai me sierlijk om nadat ik even heb gekeken hoe Ilar wegloopt, daarna loop ik langzaam terug naar huis.

Het begon allemaal drie jaar geleden. Ik was mijn messen aan het slijpen toen een nerveuze jongen die veel te lang voor zijn leeftijd was naar mij toe liep. Hij kwam naast mij zitten en ik zag hem meerdere keren proberen iets te zeggen maar daarna toch zijn woorden inslikken. Uiteindelijk vroeg hij of ik ook trainde voor de hongerspelen waarna een oppervlakkig gesprekje volgde over onze trainingen.

Hierna volgde hij mij iedere dag vanaf mijn huis naar mijn trainingsplek, af en toe kwam hij naar me toe en zei hij iets onbenulligs, maar hij was vooral gewoon een stalker. En ik vond hem reuze irritant.

Een paar weken later zag hem praten bij het trainingscentrum met een groepje mensen. Ik kon mezelf niet weerhouden en ben wat dichterbij geslopen om te zien met wie hij praatte en misschien zelfs wat van het gesprek op te vangen. En toen kwam ik erachter:

_hij was lid van de bekendste familie uit heel district 2, misschien zelfs wel heel Panem!_

Die dag daarna heb ik geen seconde getraind. Dit was de eerste keer sinds ik me kon herinneren, ik train namelijk iedere dag minstens twee uur. Ik zat de hele dag in mijn kamer na te denken, een plan te verzinnen. Bij ieder nieuw stukje van het plan dacht ik bij mezelf: nee Arwen, dat kun je niet maken. Maar na een korte twijfel kwam ieder stukje uiteindelijk toch in mijn plan. En ik zit er nu middenin.

Het is eigenlijk heel simpel. Het doel is het winnen van de 71ste Hongerspelen, het middel is Ilar.

Begrijp me niet verkeerd, ik ben echt niet alleen afhankelijk van Ilar. Ik heb zelf uitmuntende vechttechnieken, ik ben zo snel als een cheeta, mijn survivaltechnieken zijn beter dan iedere beroeps hier in 2 en ik schiet iedere pijl op de millimeter nauwkeurig raak. Maar ik wilde gewoon wat meer zekerheid. De zekerheid dat ik veel sponsors zal krijgen. De zekerheid van een bontgenoot die ik blind kan vertrouwen. En de zekerheid van iemand die mij in de arena tot op de laatste seconde zal beschermen. En die zekerheid zal Ilar mij geven.

Dus ben ik beste vrienden met Ilar geworden. En toen hij mij voor de eerste keer kuste stribbelde ik niet tegen. Dat maakte allemaal deel uit van mijn plan. Maar toen ik heb beter leerde kennen raakte ik aan hem gehecht, hij begon mijn echte vriend te worden. En nu kan ik de gedachte dat een van ons zal sterven, waarschijnlijk zelfs allebei, maar niet uit mijn hoofd zetten.

Ik zie inmiddels mijn huis in de verte al verschijnen. De blauwe houten luiken voor de kleine dunne ramen zijn al open en de schoorsteen rookt, mijn oom is dus al wakker.

Voorzichtig doe ik de dikke roodhouten deur open, en ik zie oom al zitten aan de keukentafel. Ik ben vanochtend zo stil mogelijk het huis uitgeglipt maar blijkbaar heeft hij het toch gehoord, anders zou hij nu nog in zijn bed liggen.

"Sorry Sezer, ik moest gewoon kijken of Ilar het interview niet was vergeten! Dit is echt een heel belangrijk interview voor ons allebei!" zei ik met mijn meest onschuldige toon.

Mijn oom weet niet wat ik van plan ben, niemand weet dat want ik ben doodsbang dat Ilar erachter komt. Mijn oom weet wel dat Ilar en ik dit jaar samen gaan meedoen, wat hij in het begin niet kon begrijpen. Dus Ilar en ik hebben uitgelegd dat wij denken dat als we twee jaar achter elkaar meedoen de kans enorm groot is dat wij allebei doodgaan. Maar als we samen meedoen kunnen we elkaar beschermen en kan tenminste één van ons overleven.

Ik was degene die als eerste voorstelde om samen mee te doen, ik had lang over een goede reden nagedacht en uiteindelijk kon ik niet beters verzinnen dan dit. In het begin kon hij niet omgaan met de gedachte dat een van ons in de arena zou sterven. Maar later besefte hij dat ik gelijk had. We gingen het samen doen.

We gaan het samen doen.

"Arwen, kom even zitten. We moeten even praten" zegt mijn oom. En meteen schiet er een gedachte door mijn hoofd: mijn oom is achter mijn plan gekomen. Ik raak totaal in paniek, maar dat laat ik niet aan mijn oom zien.

En dan begint mijn oom: "Arwen, vandaag is de boete. Ik weet dat je al vanaf jongs af aan traint om mee te kunnen doen aan de Hongerspelen en al jaren bezig bent met de voorbereiding met Ilar. Maar weet je honderd procent zeker dat je mee wilt doen? Want ik sta er alleen achter als jij er ook vol achter staat."

Een slaak van opluchting glipt over mijn lippen. Natuurlijk weet hij het niet, hoe zou hij er ooit achter kunnen komen? Niemand weet het behalve ik!

"Ik weet het zeker, oom. Ik ga het doen, dit jaar. En ik kom levend ter-u-u" Het laatste woord hakkelt onafgemaakt over mijn lippen. Mijn ogen worden groot en ik adem schrikachtig diep in.

"En Ilar dan? Je plan was toch om, om dan.." De laatste woorden hoor ik niet meer, ik ren zo hard als ik kan de deur uit en weg van mijn huis. Ik kan het hem niet uitleggen, wat zal hij wel niet van me denken? Huilend ren ik richting het huis van Ilar. De armen van de jongen die ik zal gaan verraden om me heen is waarschijnlijk nu het enige wat mij troost kan bieden.

Ik kan nu niet meer terug, ik moet nu meedoen. Ik kan mijn oom niet onder ogen zien, ik kan het hem niet uitleggen. Ik kan hem pas weer onder ogen zien als ik uit het gerechtsgebouw kom lopen, als mijn hele district mij opwacht, als ik heel Panem heb bewezen dat ik niet zwak ben, als ik de winnaar ben van de 71ste Hongerspelen.

Als Ilar dood is.

Ik zak huilend op de grond bij die gedachte. Ik kan het niet, ik kan niet verantwoordelijk zijn van de dood van mijn enige vriend. Als ik om me heen kijk zie ik dat ik op de plek ben waar Ilar en ik vanochtend elkaar hebben beloofd dat we het samen zouden doen.

Ik kan niet naar Ilar, ik kan hem even niet zien. Ik moet heel even tijd voor mezelf want ik kan nu niet afzwakken van mijn plan, mijn plan die ik al jaren geleden bedacht heb en het plan waarop ik tot nu toe helemaal op schema lig.

Ik veeg te tranen van mijn gezicht en sta op. Als ik me omdraai om richting het plein te lopen staat hij daar.

Ilar.

* * *

**Ilar Straton (17) – District 2**

"Oke, dan de laatste vraag: Wat zijn je verwachtingen van de spelmaker, Ebernate Mars?"

Verdomme, weer zo'n rotvraag. De kunstmatig gele ogen van de interviewer kijken mij verwachtingsvol aan. Een enorme zwarte camera staat misschien dertig centimeter van mijn gezicht af, zij zeiden dat ze dan een mooie close-up zouden hebben. Achter dat grote werktuig staan nog vier mensen zachtjes met elkaar te praten, waarschijnlijk over mij. Al deze factoren zorgen ervoor dat ik enorm veel druk voel om een goed antwoord te geven. Dus ik denk even goed na over de vraag.

Tja, wat vind ik van de nieuwe spelmaker? Hij zal waarschijnlijk een net zo saaie arena maken als de anderen. Een bos, een oerwoud, een woestijn, totaal geen creativiteit. Maar dat kan ik natuurlijk niet zeggen! Ik moet enthousiast lijken. Ik probeer een enigszins enthousiast antwoord uit mijn mond te forceren.

"Uuuhm, ik-uuh, hij is volgens mij wel, hij kan denk ik wel, uuuhm, iets leuks bedenken." Kraam ik uit.

Teleurgesteld in mezelf ga ik een beetje onderuit zitten. Verdomme, waarom kan ik niet gewoon zo charmant zijn als mijn broer, als mijn zus, als mijn hele familie! Hoe kan ik ooit zo sponsors verzamelen! Nou, het was tenminste de laatste vraag, ik heb hier echt totaal geen zin meer in.

"Oke, dan de allerlaatste vraag" Ik zucht onbewust en schrik er daarna zelf van. Dat zal niet goed overkomen op het publiek, iemand die niet eens de moeite kan vinden om even een interview te doen. Dus ik zet mijn allernepste lach op en probeer het nog heel even vol te houden.

"Natuurlijk" zeg ik opgetogen.

"Het gerucht gaat dat jij een vriendinnetje hebt die ook aan het trainen is voor de Hongerspelen. Gaat zij zich volgend jaar als vrijwilliger aanbieden?" vraagt de interviewer.

Op alle vragen had ik me al enigszins voorbereid toen ik me aan het omkleden was voor het interview. Alles vragen behalve deze. Deze vraag slaat als een bom in. Ik weet niet wat ik moet zeggen, wat ik moet doen. Ik weet alleen dat ik antwoord moet geven. Dus ik begin het maar uit te leggen.

"Uuuh dat was-uuh inderdaad in eerste instantie wel het plan. Maar toen, uuh toen we over dat plan realistisch gingen nadenken, beseften we dat we, dat het niet echt realistisch was." Zei ik.

"Waarom is dat plan niet realistisch?" De interviewster zit op het puntje van haar stoel omdat ze eindelijk een keer een fatsoenlijk antwoord uit me heeft gekregen.

"Uuh hoewel we beroeps zijn is de kans heel klein dat we allebei winnen, de kans is zelfs klein dat een van ons wint. Dus hebben we besloten dat het slimmer is om onze krachten te verenigen en samen mee te doen aan de hongerspelen in de hoop dat een van ons wint." Bij die laatste woorden ademen alle mensen achter de camera diep geschokt in.

"Maar, maar dan gaat een van jullie, een van jullie gaat dus dood!" Nu zijn de rollen omgedraaid, nu komt de interviewster niet goed uit haar woorden en spreek ik voor het eerst volledige zinnen.

"Dat is het offer wat je moet maken voor de hongerspelen." Zeg ik zelfverzekerd. En blijkbaar vinden ze dat een mooie afsluiter want het rode lampje links van de enorme lens gaat uit.

Ik heb het gedaan, ik heb een goed interview gegeven. Oke, het begon een beetje stroef maar ik heb uiteindelijk de interviewster stil gekregen! Dit zal niet onbesproken blijven in het Capitool, de twee geliefden van district 2! Nu moeten we nog ervoor zorgen dat we erin komen!

"Dat was geweldig Ilar! Dit is een geweldig begin voor jouw hongerspelen, ik ben trots op je!" Mijn moeder glundert inderdaad van trots. Ze komt naar me toelopen en geeft me een knuffel. Misschien wel voor de eerste keer in mijn leven voel ik me alsof ik iets goeds heb gedaan in de ogen van mijn familie.

"Dankje mam, vind je het goed als ik alvast even naar Arwen om haar op te halen voor de boete? Dan zie ik je daar!" zeg ik. Mijn moeder knikt ja en ik ren zwaaiend naar de cameraploeg de deur uit. Ik moet Arwen vertellen hoe het is gegaan!

Ik heb nog geen veertig meter gelopen als ik haar zie zitten. Ze zit helemaal ik elkaar gedoken huilend op de grond. Ik versnel mijn pas en als ik twee meter van haar af sta herpakt ze zichzelf, veegt ze haar tranen af en draait ze om. Als ze mij ziet worden haar ogen groot.

Ik loop naar haar toe en sla mijn armen om haar heen. "Lieverd, wat is er aan de hand?" Twintig seconden lang staat ze verstijfd in mijn armen met grote ogen. Het lijkt wel alsof een antwoord aan het bedenken is op mijn vraag. Uiteindelijk komen er een paar twijfelende woorden uit haar mond.

"Ik wil niet dat een van ons doodgaat Ilar." Zegt ze.

"Arwen, hier hebben we over gepraat. We hebben deze beslissing samen genomen. Of wil je niet meer meedoen?" Eigenlijk had ik nog nooit over deze optie nagedacht en nu ik er over nadenk besef ik dat het eigenlijk geen optie is, met mijn familie.

"Nee, ik wil wel meedoen. Maar- maar.." En dan stopt ze met praten.

"Maar wat?" vraag ik.

"Niks" Ze kijkt naar de grond terwijl ze dat zegt, alsof ze iets voor me verbergt. Ik besluit er nu maar niet naar te vragen want de boete begint over een kwartier en ik zie dat Arwen haar boetekleren nog niet aanheeft.

"Kom, we gaan snel naar jouw huis dan kan je nog snel je boetekle-"

"NEE!" Arwen schreeuwt dwars door mijn zin heen. Ik begrijp er helemaal niks van.

Ik zucht even diep. "Dus jij wil gewoon in je ochtendkleding naar de boete?" vraag ik. Arwen knikt zachtjes en ik besluit er maar mee akkoord te gaan. Samen lopen we richting het plein. Dan herinner ik me dat ik haar nog moet vertellen over mijn interview!

"Trouwens, mijn interview ging heel goed!" Nadat ik dit zeg leeft Arwen weer een klein beetje op. Gelukkig maar, want dit hoort eigenlijk een vrolijke dag voor ons te zijn!

"Dat meen je niet! Wat heb je hen verteld?" vraagt Arwen enthousiast.

"Nou het begon een beetje stroefjes, maar op een gegeven moment vroegen ze naar jou!" zeg ik.

"Naar mij?!" Ik knik en ga door met mijn verhaal.

"Ze vroegen of jij volgend jaar mee gaat doen, omdat ze wisten dat jij ook traint. Eerst dacht ik eraan om te liegen maar waarschijnlijk komen ze er uiteindelijk toch achter en dus heb ik ze alles verteld! En ze waren totaal geschokt, maar op een goede manier!" zeg ik.

"Ik ben trots op je Ilar! En dit betekent ook dat het hele Capitool ons al kent! Wij hebben nu al een enorme voorsprong op alle anderen!" zegt Arwen enthousiast!

"Ho, ho, ho Arwen! We moeten er nog wel voor zorgen dat we erin komen! Er zullen sowieso nog meer vrijwilligers zijn!" En ik heb gelijk, we moeten ervoor zorgen dat we als allereerste op het podium staan anders is dit allemaal voor niks geweest!

"Nou kom op dan! Als we te laat komen kunnen we het sowieso wel vergeten!" zegt Arwen terwijl ze haar pas versnelt en naar het plein rent. Ik ren zo snel als ik kan achter haar aan en binnen een paar minuten staan we voor de inschrijftafel. Ik wend me naar Arwen om de laatste dingetjes tegen haar te zeggen.

"Je weet wat je moet doen, je staat klaar als de begeleider zijn hand in de kom steekt en als de begeleider de laatste letter van de naam op het briefje heeft uitgesproken ren je zo hard als je kan." Zeg ik.

In district 1 gaan de tributen pas rennen als de uitgekozen tribuut op het podium staat en de begeleider vraagt of er vrijwilligers zijn. Dit was ook zo in district twee, maar dat werd veranderd omdat we het onzin vonden om iedere keer te wachten tot een bang ongetraind kind eindelijk het podium op kwam. Je moet wel wachten tot de naam is uitgesproken, want de mensen in het Capitool willen altijd weten wie er naar voren werd geroepen.

"Ik weet het, Ilar, ik weet het. Ik zie je op het podium, oké?" zegt Arwen licht geïrriteerd.

"Ik zie je op het podium."

* * *

**Arwen Shiham (17) – District 2**

Ik word haast platgedrukt door de menigte, het is verschrikkelijk druk. Ik sta met mijn neus de lucht in en met mijn meest zelfverzekerde grijns op mijn gezicht in mijn eentje in het 17-jarige vak. Niemand mag zien dat ik net gehuild heb, niemand mag zien dat ik gehuild heb. Dat is het enige wat nu door mijn hoofd gaat.

Toen Ilar mij net troostte besefte ik des te meer hoe ik hem verraad. Hij gaat dadelijk dood en dat komt door mij. Maar ik kan niet meer terug. Het maakt niet meer uit. Ilar zelf zal het toch niet uitmaken, die zal in de arena er toch alles aan doen om mij te redden. Eigenlijk gebruik ik hem niet echt maar helpt hij mij gewoon mee aan mijn doel. Maar waarom doet hij dat eigenlijk? Waarom stemde hij mee in met het plan als hij sowieso doodgaat? Hij kan ook gewoon niet meedoen.

Onze begeleider komt het podium oplopen. Hij is compleet gehuld in goud, gouden schoenen, gouden broek, gouden blouse, gouden handschoenen, gouden haar en zelfs zijn hele huid is goud. Als hij zijn mond opendoet om ons te verwelkomen bij de spelen kan heel district 2 zien dat zelfs zijn tanden en tong niet meer een natuurlijke kleur hebben.

"Welkom dames en heren, bij de 71ste jaarlijkse Hongerspelen!" zijn ridicule capitoolaccent laat zelfs de saaiste oude pruim uit district 2 een kleine glimlach geven.

Achter hem komen langzamerhand ook de winnaars uit district 2 oplopen. Van alle districten hebben wij de meeste winnaars dus het is een hele stoet. Ook de hele familie van Ilar is van de partij: Xerxes, Livia, Maeve en Orian.

Ondertussen start de propagandafilm van het capitool waar niemand naar kijkt, niemand behalve de mensen die op het podium staan. Onze begeleider fluistert ieder woord van de film zachtjes mee, wat bijna alle begeleiders doen. Als de film afgelopen is pakt hij zijn woord weer op.

"Dames gaan voor!" Hij doet zorgvuldig zijn handschoen uit, wat wel uren lijkt te duren. Ik ga klaar staan in mijn startpositie als hij zijn hand in de kom steekt. Volledig in trance kijk ik hoe hij het briefje openvouwt, extreem zorgvuldig. Hij neemt een extra lange pauze om alle beroeps die nu klaarstaan even te treiteren en zegt dan langzaam:

"_Marla Zeeduff"._

Ik voel ieder spiertje en ieder peesje in mijn lichaam aanspannen als ik me afzet van de grond. Ik neem mijn eerste stap en merk meteen dat ik perfect neerkom. Ik duw iedereen aan de kant die in mijn weg staat terwijl ik op mijn hoogste tempo naar het podium sprint. In mijn ooghoek zie ik een meisje vlak voor het podium een aantal meisjes wegduwen dus ik denk geen seconde na en spring op het kleine meisje voor me en zet me vanaf haar schouders af. Ik maak een enorme sprong terwijl het meisje het uitgilt van de pijn. Ik val met een harde klap op mijn buik op het podium. Dan duw ik mezelf omhoog en kijk ik om me heen.

Niemand.

De begeleider helpt me omhoog terwijl ik links van me het meisje waarvan ik bijna had verloren woedend naar me zie kijken.

"Welkom in de 71ste Hongerspelen! Wat is jouw naam?" zegt de begeleider.

"Arwen Siham" zeg ik zelfverzekerd.

"Hier is de vrouwelijke tribuut van district 2: Arwen Siham!" roept de begeleider.

Alle twijfels over Ilar vallen meteen van mij af als ik mezelf zie op het enorme scherm aan de andere kant van het plein. Ik zie er zelfverzekerd uit, ik zie er sterk uit. Ik bén sterk, want ik ben een winnaar. Dan grijns ik wanneer ik zie dat ik mijn ochtendkleding aanheb. Maar het maakt niet meer uit. Ik ben er en dat is wat telt.

De begeleider vervolgt zijn verhaal: "Nu de jongens!"

Ik dwing mezelf rustig te worden en te kijken wat er gebeurt. De begeleider pakt een briefje uit de kom en maakt hem net zo langzaam als net open. Iedereen is doodstil als hij de naam

"Jackson Beldream" roept hij uit. En de doodstille menigte veranderd in een tsunami van mensen. Er rennen mensen naar voren, er rennen mensen naar achter, er vallen mensen over elkaar heen, alles beweegt. Mijn ogen gaan vliegensvlug van de ene kant van de mensenmassa naar de andere, op zoek naar Ilar. Ik ben de hele voorkant van de mensenmassa nog aan het afspitten als onze begeleider zegt:

"Hallo jongeman! Wat is jouw naam?"

Mijn hoofd schiet naar rechts als ik besef dat er al iemand op het podium staat. En dan zie ik hem staan.

"Ilar Straton" zegt Ilar enthousiast.

Mijn lichaam wordt gevuld door blijdschap, al mijn eerdere zorgen vallen van mij af. We hebben het gehaald! Ilar's blik kruist de mijne en ik kan het niet helpen om een verschrikkelijk grote glimlach op te zetten, het gebeurt vanzelf. Het maakt me niet eens uit dat ik mijn eigen regel om emotieloos te blijven op het podium doorbreek, dat alle tributen nu kunnen zien dat ik daadwerkelijk iets om Ilar geef, en dat dat misschien wel eens mijn zwakke plek zou kunnen zijn. Want we hebben het gehaald.

Dan roept de begeleider: "Hier is de mannelijke tribuut van district 2: Ilar Straton!

Hij glimlacht en zwaait naar het publiek, maar veel tijd om ervan te genieten krijgen we niet. We worden bijna direct door vredebewakers naar het gerechtsgebouw geleid. En de zware deuren vallen met een grote klap achter ons neer.

Ik ruk me los uit de greep van de vredebewaker en ren naar Ilar. Opgelucht spring ik in zijn armen.

"We hebben het gehaald! We gaan het doen Ilar! We gaan het doen!" roep ik veel te hard. Hij zegt niks en kijkt me lachend in mijn ogen, dan geeft hij me een hartstochtelijke zoen. Normaal voel ik niet zo veel bij onze kussen, meer deze kus is geweldig. Deze kus smaakt naar overwinning, naar euforie, naar de winst.

We worden bruut uit onze kus verstoord als een vredebewaker mijn arm weer pakt en mij trekt naar een lege kamer. Hij zet mij op een rode fluwelen stoel neer en verlaat dan de kamer.

En dan ben ik alleen.

* * *

**Ilar Straton (17) – District 2**

"We zijn zo trots op je, lieve schat!" Mijn moeder streelt zachtjes mijn haar terwijl de rest van mijn familie glimlachend achter haar staat. Ik wist niet dat het zo goed voelde om mijn familie trots te maken. Zelfs mijn vader kan het opbrengen om even te lachen.

"We wisten dat je het kon! Dit is je eerste stap naar de winst, je kan het broer!" zegt Orian enthousiast.

Normaal houd ik er totaal niet van om in de belangstelling te staan, maar op dit moment vind ik het allemaal goed. Ik heb mijn familie trots gemaakt, ik ga naar de Hongerspelen.

"Inderdaad, je kan het zoon! Je hebt er van jongs af aan al voor getraind en je bent goed, echt heel goed!" Zegt mijn vader.

Ik grijns even bij de gedachte dat ik gisteravond nog volgens pap er helemaal niks van bakte en dat ik zo nooit mee kon doen aan de Hongerspelen, en als ik hier in de afscheidskamer zit een dag later ik geweldig ben. Blijkbaar was dat gewoon een manier van trainen, en blijkbaar heeft het gewerkt.

Dan besluit ik zelf maar wat te zeggen, want ik weet dat ieder moment de vredebewakers weer binnen kunnen komen. Niet dat het veel uit zal maken, mijn halve familie zal ik weer in de trein terugzien. Maar dan niet als familie, maar als mentors.

"Dankjewel iedereen! Ik hou van jullie en ik zie jullie snel weer!" zeg ik terwijl de vredebewakers binnenstormen.

Iedereen staat op en begint zich langzamerhand naar de deur te bewegen terwijl ze aanmoedigende en lieve dingen naar me roepen. Ik zwaai ze uit tot de deur dichtgaat.

Mijn ouders denken dat ik ga winnen en dat ik weer terugkom, ze denken dat ik wel zal gaan samenwerken met Arwen maar dat als het erop aankomt ik voor mezelf zal kiezen. En dat is precies wat ik niet zal doen. Mijn moeder en zusje gaan niet mee naar het capitool, mijn zusje omdat ze geen winnaar is en mijn moeder omdat ze op mijn zusje past. Als ik Arwen wil beschermen zal ik hen nooit meer zien. Maar ik kon niet anders, ik moest meedoen aan de Hongerspelen, voor mijn gezin. Zelfs als dat betekent dat ik het niet overleef.

* * *

**Arwen Siham (17) – District 2**

Precies op het moment dat de gedachte dat mijn oom langs zal komen voor het eerst door mijn hoofd schiet gaat de enorme houten deur open. Ik ren naar mijn oom en loop in zijn armen.

"Sorry! Sorry Sezer, ik hou van je!" zeg ik terwijl er een kleine traan zich vormt in mijn ogen.

"Ach lieve schat, het maakt niet uit" zegt mijn oom terwijl we elkaar langzaam loslaten en naar de 2 stoelen in de kamer lopen.

"Ik kon niet, ik wilde het, maar i-" Ik wil van alles tegen hem zeggen, en alles uitleggen maar er komt helemaal niks uit.

"Stil maar meisje, laat mij maar praten." Zegt hij. Ik knik en luister naar wat mijn oom te zeggen heeft.

"Toen jij voor het eerst naar mij kwam met Ilar om je plan te vertellen wist ik al dat je iets voor me achterhield. Ik vond het ook maar een raar verhaal, voor snapte ik wel dat hij per se met jou wilde meedoen. Met zo'n familie is het praktisch onmogelijk om niet mee te doen. Maar ik ken jou en wat jij echt zou doen als jij echt verliefd op hem was is niet meedoen aan de Hongerspelen en samen een gelukkig leven leiden." Legt mijn oom uit.

Ik was geschokt, ik wist niet wat me overkwam. Ik heb al die jaren mijn plan zo goed geheim gehouden maar heb er nooit rekening mee gehouden dat mijn oom het gewoon kon voelen aan mij, hij wist het gewoon.

"In het begin wilde ik gewoon winnen, maar nu... Een van ons gaat gewo-" En dan barst ik weer in tranen uit. Mijn oom wrijft troostend op mijn rug.

"Ik snap het meisje, en ik begrijp dat het lastig is maar je moet nu gewoon een keuze maken. Of je gaat door met je plan, of je probeert het leven van Ilar te redden. Je kan niet meer terug"

Als hij een armbandje met houten kralen en een hertenbedeltje uit de zak van zijn versleten spijkerbroek haalt en deze als districtaandenken om mijn pols doet besef ik pas goed wat hij probeert te zeggen.

Hij heeft gelijk, ik moet een keuze maken. Ik kan niet meer terug.

* * *

**En dat was al weer hoofdstuk 2!**

**Voor mijn gevoel is dit hoofdstuk veel te lang, maar nu zie ik dat het gewoon de normale lengte is en dat mijn vorige hoofdstuk wat aan de korte kant was, oeps! Hahaha**

**Hopelijk vonden jullie het leuk! Misschien is mijn schrijfstijl en formulering niet altijd perfect en zitten er een paar spelfouten in, maar ik ben er blij mij! Als je zo´n foutje vind kan je dat natuurlijk altijd een review schrijven en mij heel blij maken! :)**

**Voor dit hoofdstuk wil ik de bedenkers van deze twee karakters heel erg bedanken: Jade Lammourgy en MyWeirdWorld. Ik moet zeggen dat ik het in het begin wel moeilijk vond om met zulke doordachte en gecompliceerde karakters te werken, vooral bij Arwen. Maar uiteindelijk ben ik erg blij met hoe het geworden is, ook al heb ik een paar stukjes niet echt behandeld! :$**

**En heel even kort voor de duidelijkheid: Ilar heeft geen districtaandenken omdat ze dat niet nodig vinden in zijn gezin, het is niet omdat ik het vergeten ben, haha! Ik wilde het eerst verwerken in het verhaal, maar omdat het voor Ilar heel logisch is dat ie er geen krijgt, is het ook logischer dat hij er niet aan denkt of het erover heeft. Dus zet ik het hier even bij! (A)**

**Nu even iets anders. Ik heb besloten om net zoals bijna alle andere SYOT's een sponsorsysteem te handhaven! Ik heb hem wel net iets anders gemaakt de de anderen, het gaat als volgt:**

**Je krijgt 5 punten als je in het begin een tribuut hebt ingestuurd (2 tributen telt niet voor 10 punten, dat blijft 5)  
Je krijgt 5 punten als je mijn verhaal followed  
Je krijgt 2 punten voor een review (hier mag van alles instaan)  
Je krijgt 3 punten voor een review waarin je tips geeft**

**En zoals gewoonlijk hou ik de puntentelling bij! :)**

**Dit is de puntentelling tot nu toe:**

MyWeirdWorld - 16 punten  
Cicillia - 15 punten  
Jade Lammourgy - 11 punten  
miniMinaxx - 12 punten  
LauraTwilightHungergamesHPfa n - 10 punten  
zyx21 - 7 punten  
Jannaatjee - 7 punten  
JesseGabriel - 5 punten  
Madeby Mel - 5 punten

**Wat je kan sponsoren voor het aantal punten dat je hebt volgt nog!  
Misschien wordt er nog het een of ander veranderd, als dat zo is horen jullie van mij.**

**Dus voor nu: op naar boete 3!**

**Levi :)**


	4. Boete District 3: Voor mijn zus

**AN:**

**Hallo iedereen! We beginnen deze keer even met een korte AN.**

**Deze boete is geschreven vanuit 3 POV's, de eerste verhaallijn wordt vanuit Calibra's en Yeatee's POV geschreven en de tweede vanuit Eri's. Er was wat verwarring ontstaan en hopelijk zorgt dit voor wat meer duidelijkheid. En als je wilt weten wie er in de Hongerspelen komt, zul je toch echt het hele verhaal moeten lezen! ;)**

**Ook wil ik voor deze boete graag MyWeirdWorld bedanken voor inspiratie en het bèta'en! En ik wil ook nog Jade Lammourgy en Cicillia bedanken voor alle reviews en tips!**

**Laten we beginnen! :)**

* * *

**Calibra 'Calin' Bruncher (16) – District 3**

Ik doe de zware berkhouten deur achter me dicht terwijl ik in de verte een aantal zangvogels hoor fluiten. Ik word even afgeleid door hun gezang maar al snel besef ik dat mijn kleine broertje vol smacht aan de andere kant van de deur staat te wachten tot ik klaar ben. Dus ik steek van wal.

Ik loop naar de spiegel en kijk eerst even wat er allemaal te doen valt. Het is al zo lang geleden dat ik mezelf mooi heb gemaakt, maar mijn vaste ritueel weet ik nog precies.

In de spiegel zie ik ogenschijnlijk een meisjesachtige jongen staan. Om zijn grote bruine ogen zitten te grote wimpers en zijn lippen zijn vol en natuurlijk roze. Ook heeft hij geen enkel baardhaartje op zijn gezicht, dat zou kunnen zijn omdat hij nog te jong is, maar schijn bedreigt. Ik weet dat het een meisje is die de afgelopen jaren zich als een jongen heeft voorgedaan om haar broertje te beschermen. En nu wil mijn lieve broertje dat ik me voor één keer weer omkleed als meisje. Ik glijd zuchtend met mijn hand door mijn korte bruine kuif als ik besef dat dit nog wel eens heel lang zou kunnen gaan duren.

Ik buk naar de grond en pak uit het kastje onder de wastafel een grote roze make-updoos, deze is van mijn moeder. Ik zit hem op de rand van de wastafel naast me en maak hem open terwijl de scharnieren hevig piepen. Ik adem even flink uit en begin dan met mijn automatische ritueel.

Zonder in de spiegel te kijken wrijf ik de foundation zorgvuldig maar snel over mijn huid en bedek ik ieder gedeelte van mijn gezicht. De mascara glijd door mijn wimpers heen terwijl deze bij iedere veeg weer een beetje dikker worden. Met donkere oogschaduw bedek ik mijn gehele ooglid zodat ik er enorm vrouwelijk uitzie en met oogpotlood maak ik nog een dun lijntje om mijn ogen. Vervolgens doe ik een huidskleurige kleur op mijn lippen en als kers op de taart doe ik een beetje rouge op mijn wangen.

Ik dwing mezelf niet in de spiegel te kijken als ik de houten doos op de wc openmaak. Hierin ligt een pruik van blond krullend haar, mijn blond krullend haar. Ik zet de pruik langzaam en nauwkeurig op.

"Calin! Gaat het nog lang duren? Ik zit nu al bijna een kwartier te wachten! Vroeger deed je dit veel sneller!" De stem van mijn kleine broertje wordt enigszins door de zware houten deur gedempt, maar desalniettemin kan ik hem toch perfect horen.

"Zeg, Yeatee! Geef mij eens even rustig de tijd! Ik dit al 3 jaar niet meer gedaan hè!" roep ik naar hem terug. Ik hoor hem geen antwoord geven dus ik ga rustig door met mijn ritueeltje.

De stof van de donkerblauwe satijnen jurk van mijn moeder glijd strelend langs mijn lichaam. Na jaren van spijkerbroeken en wollen truien is het heerlijk om een keer een lichte zachte stof langs mijn huid te voelen. Ik laat mijn kleine voeten in het paar middelhoge hakken glijden en bind de bandjes strak vast, opdat ik dadelijk niet zal vallen.

Als ik opsta en me omdraai naar die spiegel val ik bijna flauw van verbazing.

"Ik- Ik ben een meisje!" fluister ik verbijsterd tegen mezelf.

Na drie jaar van korte kapsels, onopvallende kleding en een make-uploos gezicht was het onbeschrijflijk om mezelf zo te zien. Even vergeet ik waar het in eerste instantie allemaal om ging, en word ik even boos op mezelf. Waarom heb ik me in hemelsnaam hier al die jaren van onthouden? Maar al snel komt het besef van de situatie weer bij me terug, ik moest wel. Voor mijn broertje.

Drie jaar geleden gebeurde het. We hadden een dag vrij van school en ik ging samen met mijn broertje naar het enige onvervuilde meertje in district 3, waar natuurlijk niemand van wist. Na uren heerlijk samen gespeeld en gezwommen te hebben vielen we in het gras in slaap. En toen kreeg ik mijn visioen.

Mijn droom was heel simpel, en heel kort. Een vrouw die compleet gehuld was in wit, inclusief haar huid, met alleen felrode lippen maakt een briefje open en spreekt de naam uit: 'Yeatee Bruncher'. Dat is het, maar de nasleep van dat visioen was veel groter. Deze droom was immers anders dan andere dromen. Hij was duidelijker, helderder en gedetailleerder. En ik wist dat het foute boel was, mijn broertje zou gekozen gaan worden voor de Hongerspelen.

Over een plan hoefde ik niet al te lang na te denken, ik moest en zou mijn broertje beschermen. En de enige manier die ik kon bedenken was om me aan te bieden als vrijwilliger als hij uitgekozen wordt. De rest van het plan had ik snel uitgedacht: als ik mijn broertje wil redden, moet ik een jongen zijn. En sindsdien ben ik een 'jongen'.

Ik buig mijn vingers om de deurknop en draai deze langzaam om. Als ik de deur voor me vooruit duw zie ik mijn broertje zitten. Hij kijkt op en zijn ogen worden minstens anderhalve centimeter groter, en zo blijft hij meerdere seconden op het bed zitten.

"Je- Je bent," hij komt niet uit zijn woorden, "je bent een… Een meisje!"

Ik wil iets nonchalants en grappigs zeggen zoals: 'je meent het!'. Maar omdat ik net zo verbaast als hem ben kan ik alleen maar lichtjes knikken. Dan schuifel ik naar hem toe en geef hem een knuffel.

"Ben je nu blij?" vraag ik.

"Dit was echt al het gezeur zeker waard, dit had ik nooit willen missen!" Ja, voor hem wel ja. Op al dat gezeur die afgelopen maanden of ik me een keer wilde verkleden als meisje had ik nooit gereageerd. Maar omdat dit de laatste ochtend voor de boete is, en dit misschien wel mijn laatste ochtend met hem zal zijn, deed ik het maar.

"Ik moet me zo wel weer omkleden, als ik namelijk zo naar de boete ga ben ik bang dat ons plannetje niet gaat lukken!" zeg ik grijnzend en ik knijp mijn broertje liefkozend in zijn neus.

"Ik wil helemaal niet dat je mee gaat doen, ik wil dat je gewoon hier blijft" vraagt mijn broertje. Gelukkig had ik me al voorbereid op deze vraag want anders zou ik waarschijnlijk hier ter plekke in huilen uitbarsten.

Ik ga naast hem op bed zitten en spreek hem liefkozend toe. "Lieverd, natuurlijk wil ik dat ook! En misschien is dat ook wel zo, misschien komt mijn visioen niet meteen dit jaar uit, misschien komt mijn visioen wel helemaal niet uit. Maar we moeten er op voorbereiden dat ik dit jaar mee moet doen, en daarom heb ik ook zo hard getraind! Ik ga alles op alles zetten om ervoor te zorgen dat er ons allebei niks gebeurt, oké?"

"Oké," antwoord hij terneergeslagen.

"Dan ga ik me weer omkleden, doe jij dan ook alvast je boetekleren aan?" zeg ik.

Hij knikt en sjokt de kamer met neergeslagen hoofd uit. Dan ga ik weer de badkamer in en doe alle make-up en mijn pruik af en schiet snel in mijn jongenskleren. Ik bereid me mentaal voor voor het moment dat ik mijn broertje uit de handen van het Capitool zal redden, en ga meedoen aan de Hongerspelen. Want ik weet dat het dit jaar zal zijn, en ik ben er klaar voor.

Ik wend me tot de spiegel als ik de beruchte woorden zeg die ik al vele malen heb geoefend.

"Ik bied me aan als tribuut."

* * *

**Eri Rainstreet (15) – District 3**

Heel zorgvuldig verbind ik het laatste draadje, die ik slordig rood heb gekleurd met een oude viltstift, met het kleine ijzeren lusje. Mijn pincet draait het draadje er een paar keer om heen terwijl een zweetdruppeltje op het apparaatje valt.

"Verdomme, verdomme, verdomme!" roep ik gefrustreerd uit.

Het geluid van de vallende stoel weerklinkt door de hele schuur als ik deze omgooi uit woede. Ik ren snel naar de andere kant van de schuur om het oude, vuile doekje te halen waarmee ik het kleine apparaatje droog moet maken. Maar die is nergens te bekennen.

Gefrustreerd schop ik tegen een tafelpoot aan terwijl een stem door de hele schuur galmt.

"Zocht je deze?" Ik draai me geïrriteerd om als ik Dake met een grote grijns zie staan.

"Niet grappig, Dake! Ik moet deze voor de boete af hebben!" schreeuw ik naar hem. Ik zie dat hij schrikt van mijn woede dus ik loop met stevige tred naar hem toe en druk hem een kus op zijn wang terwijl ik de doek uit zijn hand ruk. Dake grijnst even en loopt dan richting de tafel waar mijn apparaatje op ligt.

"Zo hé, die is klein! Hoeveel krijg je daarvoor?" vraagt Dake.

"Driehonderd," zeg ik trots.

'Driéhonderd?! Dat is net iets minder dan een jaarsalaris van een fabriekswerker!" zegt hij verbijsterd. Natuurlijk is hij verbijsterd, dat was ik ook toen Albert voor het eerst die prijs tegen mij zei. Maar ik ben hier al bijna vier weken non-stop mee bezig, het mag ook wel wat opleveren.

"Waar heeft Albert hem voor nodig?" vraagt Dake terwijl hij met zijn neus recht boven mijn apparaatje hangt.

"Ik heb geen flauw idee, dat verteld hij mij nooit." zeg ik terwijl ik probeer het druppeltje zweet weg te deppen. "En wil je er alsjeblieft zo boven hangen, ik kan zo écht niet werken!"

Hij zucht en sjokt naar de andere kant van de schuur waar hij in een stoel gaat zitten.

Het druppeltje is zo goed als weg als ik het gele draadje om het lusje draai. Nu hoef ik alleen nog het buisje die ik van Albert heb gekregen vast te maken. Ik wend met tot het ijzeren doosje op de hoek van mijn werkbank en maak deze voorzichtig open. In het ijzeren doosje liggen 2 felgele buisjes, zo fel dat ze bijna licht lijken te geven. Een van de buisjes leg ik alvast naast mijn appaartje, wat een bom moet gaan worden. De andere doe ik in mijn broekzak, zodat ik er meteen nog een bij de hand heb als het misgaat.

Albert heeft me verteld dat hij het stofje in het buisje zelf uitgevonden heeft. Het is zo vernieuwend dat zelfs het Capitool niet van zijn bestaan af weet. Het heet Xenazeno en is zwaar explosief. Het is enorm makkelijk om er een goedwerkende en zeer krachtige bom van de maken, maar de bom die ik nu moet maken van Albert is echt monnikenwerk!

"Dat zo'n klein buisje zo veel schade aan kan richten." Zeg ik terwijl ik het buisje in mijn hand laat rollen. Ik hoor geen reactie dus ik richt me snel weer tot het kleine apparaatje dat op dit moment mijn meest kostbare bezit is.

Langzaam schuif ik het buisje met de goede kant naar boven in de cilinder. Ik pak mijn liniaal om te meten of het buisje aan de rechter uiteinde er 22 millimeter uitkomt. Als alles op de goede plek zit pak ik mijn soldeerbout en zet ik mijn soldeerbril op. Ik zou dit kleine stukje op de nanometer nauwkeurig binnen twintig seconden kunnen solderen, maar ik doe er bijna vijf minuten over. Hij moet precies op de goede plek, met precies de goede hoeveelheid tin, aan precies de goede hoeveelheid draadjes verbonden zijn. Als ik bijna klaar ben valt een pluk van mijn rode haar voor mijn zicht. Geïrriteerd plaats ik deze achter mijn oor waarna ik snel het laatste stukje vast soldeer.

Als alles perfect vastzit zet ik trots mijn soldeerbril af en zeg ik triomfantelijk: "Helemaal klaar!"

"Hè hè, eindelijk! Sinds wanneer doe jij zo lang over zo'n klein beetje solderen?" zegt Dake terwijl ik het kleine apparaatje zorgvuldig in het ijzeren bakje doe.

Ik heb geen tijd om te praten dus ik grijp hem bij zijn arm en sleep hem mee naar buiten.

"Over een halfuur begint de boete! Geen tijd om te praten, Dake!" roep ik terwijl we samen richting het huis van Albert beginnen te rennen.

Gelukkig is het niet al te ver lopen, anders zouden we sowieso te laat komen voor de boete. Maar nu is het alleen van belang dat ik dit pakketje op tijd inlever, anders moeten we de aankomende maanden weer alle eindjes aan elkaar knopen en zullen we leven van brood en water.

We komen hoestend aan bij het huisje van Albert. Hij woont naast de op een na grootste fabriek van heel district 3 waar enorm veel rook rondhangt. Nadat ik even op adem ben gekomen en gewend ben aan de lage zuurstofgehalte in de lucht, klop ik op de deur.

Direct nadat ik mijn vuist van de deur afhaal gaat de deur hevig piepend en krakend open, hij verwachtte ons al. Een lang gestalte komt uit de schaduw van de deurpost vandaan. Zodra ik het allereerste sprietje van zijn enorme wilde grijze haardos zie, weet ik meteen dat het Albert is.

"Nou Eri, jij weet het wel spannend te maken zeg! Een halfuur voor deadline! Maar goed, je bent op tijd," zijn enorme grijze snor beweegt op en neer terwijl hij dit spugend en slissend zegt.

Albert is echt het schoolvoorbeeld van een gekke geleerde. Zijn grijze, piekerige haardoos staat alle kanten op en hetzelfde geld voor zijn enorme snor. Hij heeft kleine grijze ogen met daarvoor en klein brilletje. En bovendien gaat hij altijd gehuld in een grote witte labjas.

"Sorry Albert! Dit was echt een lastige! Ik ben er de afgelopen vier weken non-stop mee bezig geweest!" zeg ik verontschuldigend, terwijl ik hoop dat ik geen vermindering van mijn loon zal krijgen.

"Ach dat geeft niet meisje, nou laat eens zien wat je ervan gebakken hebt!" zijn gezicht leeft al helemaal op als ik het ijzeren bakje tevoorschijn haal en het dekseltje open doe.

Albert haalt zorgvuldig het apparaatje uit het bakje en bekijkt het van alle kanten. Mijn maag verkrimpt als hij aan sommige gedeeltes van het apparaatje net iets te hard trekt, maar gelukkig kan hij het makkelijk aan.

"Goed werk, Eri! Goed werk," zegt Albert mijn een grote glimlach op zijn gezicht. Hij stopt het apparaatje weer terug in het bakje en neemt het bakje van mij aan.

Wij wachten buiten terwijl Albert naar binnen loopt. We horen veel gerommel vanuit het huis: laatjes gaan open en dicht, metalen dingen storten op de grond en af en toe een vloek van Albert. Maat uiteindelijk komt hij met een klein rolletje geld naar buiten lopen.

Hij drukt het rolletje geld in mijn hand en zegt: "Zo meid, je hebt het echt verdiend! En laat de rest maar zitten!"

Laat de rest maar zitten? Hoeveel zou hij erin gedaan hebben? Ik durf het niet te vragen dus ik knik hem dankbaar toe en loop weer met Dake aan mijn zijde terug naar mijn huis. Het rolletje geld voelt enorm machtig in mijn handen, en voor het eerst in mijn leven voel ik me zelfs rijk. Ik word teruggeroepen uit mijn waan als Dake op een veilige afstand van Albert's huis enthousiast om mijn aandacht vraagt.

"HOEVEEL IS HET? HOEVEEL IS HET?!" Ik schrik me kapot door het onverwachte enthousiasme. Maar omdat ik zelf net zo benieuwd ben als Dake heb ik helemaal geen tijd om te reageren.

Ik maak het rolletje open en tel de briefjes een voor een.

"Twintig, zeventig, vijfenzeventig, honderd vijfentwintig, tweehonderd vijfentwintig, tweehonderd vijfenzeventig, tweehonderd vijfentachtig, DRIEHONDERD VIJFENTACHTIG!" Bij het laatste briefje waar honderd dollar opstaat val ik bijna om van verbazing.

"NIET, LAAT ZIEN!" Dake maakt mijn linkeroor bijna doof als hij opmerkt dat ik vijfentachtig dollar te veel heb gekregen.

Ik laat hem even snel de briefjes zien en geef hem dan een flinke zoen. Maar zoenend kan ik alleen denken aan mijn nieuwe fortuin. Ik kan alleen denken hoeveel luxe mijn gezin de komende maanden kan veroorloven. Ik kan alleen denken aan mijn kleine zusje, mijn lieve kleine graatmagere zusje van 8 jaar oud. Eindelijk zal ze weer een normale maaltijd binnenkrijgen.

Een enorme lach verschijnt op mijn gezicht totdat het besef van de naderende situatie tot me doordringt. Het komt als zo'n harde klap aan dat ik het niet kan helpen om het hardop te zeggen.

"Verdomme, het is vandaag boete."

* * *

**Yeatee Bruncher (12) – District 3**

Het grootste plein, midden in district 3, staat bomvol met kinderen. Ik sta in mijn eentje met knikkende knieën in het 12-jarige jongensvak terwijl ik om me heen kijk of ik misschien iemand zie die ik ken. Mijn vrienden zijn op een hand te tellen en in dit vak staan zoveel kinderen dat de kans enorm klein is dat ik een van mijn vrienden tegenkom. Ik ga nog snel even op mijn tenen staan om te kijken of ik mijn zus niet toevallig zie in het 15-jarige jongensvak, maar tevergeefs. Ik accepteer dat ik er alleen voor sta.

Op het podium komt een onnatuurlijke lange vrouw lopen. Je kan haar nauwelijks onderscheiden van de witte achterkant van het podium, volgens mij komt dat door de enorm felle zon. Tegelijkertijd dat ik met mijn ogen begin te knijpen om haar beter te zien beginnen haar felrode lippen die lijken te zweven in de lucht met praten.

"Goedemorgen dames en heren! En welkom bij de boete van district 3!" Haar verschrikkelijke capitoolaccent galmt uit de boxen die zijn opgesteld aan alle kanten van het plein.

De rest van haar speech krijg ik niet eens mee. Ik moet me zo inspannen om haar vervormde woorden te begrijpen dat ik het na tweede zin al opgeef. Ik begin steeds zenuwachtiger te worden, terwijl ik weet dat er met mij niks kan gebeuren. Maar ik ben ook niet bang voor mezelf, ik ben bang voor mijn zus. Ze heeft het allemaal heel erg duidelijk aan mij uitgelegd, over haar visioen en dat ze zich als vrijwilliger zal aanbieden als ik word gekozen. Ik weet dus dat me helemaal niks kan gebeuren, maar als mijn zus in de Hongerspelen terecht komt is de kans erg klein dat ze het overleefd. Natuurlijk heeft ze wel getraind de afgelopen jaren, maar ze is lang niet zo goed als een beroeps. Plots hoor ik de stem van onze begeleider hard een meisjesnaam uitroepen.

"Eri Rainstreet!"

Ik herken de naam niet en kijk om me heen om te zien wie dit meisje is. Dan hoor ik de meest afschuwelijke, meest verschrikkelijke en meest hartverscheurende schreeuw die ik ooit een mijn leven gehoord heb.

Alle hoofden in het grote plein draaien direct om naar de plaats waar de schreeuw vandaan komt, en wat ik daar zie is bijna nog hartverscheurender dan die schreeuw. Een klein 8-jarig meisje die in tranen dichterbij haar zusje probeert te komen maar tegengehouden wordt door haar moeder die zich ogenschijnlijk sterk probeert te houden.

"Hallo jongedame! Wat is jouw naam?" Alle hoofden draaien direct terug naar het podium als de begeleider met haar felle stem alle aandacht weer naar het podium probeert te richten.

"E- Eri Rain, Eri Rainstreet," stottert het meisje. Ze probeert zich overduidelijk groot te houden, maar de angst is duidelijk af te lezen in haar grote groene ogen.

"Nou, Eri! Gefeliciteerd en welkom in de 71ste Hongerspelen!" Dat zeggende geeft de begeleider haar een denigrerend klopje op haar enorme oranje haardos.

En op dat moment barst het meisje uit in tranen, ze vloeien over haar wangen en vallen in grote druppels op de grond. De begeleider weet overduidelijk niet hoe ze hier mee om moet gaan dus probeert door te gaan met de ceremonie.

"En-uh, En nu de jongens!" Ze wend zich naar de bak van de jongens en graait er vliegensvlug een briefje uit. Deze vouwt ze zorgvuldig open en haar afschuwelijke capitoolstem spreekt iedere lettergreep nauwkeurig uit tot de op een na laatste lettergreep. Ze wordt bruut onderbroken door een harde schreeuw vanuit het plein.

"Yeatee Brunch-"

"IK BIED ME AAN!"

Mijn hele lichaam verstijfd van schrik. Dit kan niet waar zijn, dit kan niet waar zijn. Ik draai mijn hoofd om te kijken van wie de stem is. Ik hoop met heel mijn hart dat ik een jongen zal aantreffen die wanhopig graag mee wilt doen aan de Hongerspelen en die toevallig en ietwat hoge stem heeft. Maar natuurlijk heb ik het fout.

Mijn zus wordt met tranen in haar ogen door twee vredebewakers naar het podium geleid. Ze lijkt sterk, maar ik zie dat ze op ieder moment kan breken.

Ik wil schreeuwen, ik wil huilen, ik wil naar haar toe rennen. Maar ik kan niks. Mijn lichaam staat vastgenageld aan de grond en ik kan geen kant op. Mijn ogen volgen nauwkeurig hoe mijn grote zusje het podium nadert. Als ze op het podium naast de begeleider staat zie ik een traan over haar wang rollen, en dat is de druppel.

"CALIBRA, NEE! NEE! NEEM MIJ! NEEM NIET MIJN ZUS!" Een milliseconde na mijn uitroep besef ik wat ik gezegd heb.

"Wat is di-," Er volgt geroezemoes, "is dit je _zús?_"

Voor ik het weet voel ik twee vredebewakers me bij iedere arm vastgrijpen. Ze tillen me twintig centimeter van de grond en dragen me zo naar het podium. Tegenstribbelen probeer ik niet, ik weet dat het geen effect zal hebben. Het enige wat ik doe is huilen. Grote tranen glijden over mijn wangen, ik kan mezelf niet bedwingen. En voor ik het weet sta ik op het podium naast mijn zus. Ze staart stoïcijns naar de grond.

Achter me hoor ik een kleine groep mensen druk overleggen. Af en toe vang ik een aantal woorden op van onze luide begeleider, woorden waar ik totaal niet blij van word. Onze begeleider scheidt zich van het groepje fluisterende mensen om de concluderende toespraak te houden.

"Zoals we allemaal weten moet ieder kind tussen de 12 en 18 jaar meedoen aan de boete van de jaarlijkse Hongerspelen. Er wordt ook van ieder kind verwacht, zonder uitzonderingen, dat het desbetreffende kind zich aanmeld voor de leeftijds- en geslachtscategorie waar hij of zij thuishoort. Als dit niet wordt gedaan, zien wij dit als verraad. En op verraad komt de hoogste straf. Moge dit een waarschuwing voor jullie allemaal zijn."

Haar woorden slaan in als een bom. Ik krijg geen adem meer en kan nauwelijks op mijn benen blijven slaan. Naast me op de grond zie ik tranen neerkomen. Ik kijk naar links en zie Calibra's neergeslagen hoofd. Het is afgelopen.

De enorme knal die daarna komt is hartverscheurend. Ik voelt net alsof de kogel door mijn eigen hart gaat.

Naast me valt Calibra met een doffe knal op de grond. Haar bloed verspreidt snel over de grond. Dit kan niet waar zijn, dit kan niet waar zijn. Ik ben aan het dromen. Calibra is niet dood. Ik probeer wanhopig alles weg te drukken maar diep van binnen weet ik dat dit geen droom is, dat dit echt gebeurd is. Ik stort neer op de grond naast mijn zus. Huilend werp ik mezelf over haar heen. Langzaam begin ik de situatie te begrijpen.

Calibra is dood. En ik ook over een tijdje.

* * *

**Eri Rainstreet (15) – District 3**

Ik ga dood. Ik ga dood. Ik ga dood.

Ik probeer aan andere dingen te denken maar deze woordgroep schiet steeds door mijn hoofd.

Eerst was ik geschokt, ik kon het niet bevatten dat ik naar de Hongerspelen moest. Toen ik de afgrijselijke gil van mijn zusje hoorde kwam het besef direct naar me toe. Ik moest me groot houden voor mijn zusje, ik zou haar alleen maar meer overstuur maken als ik nu in paniek raak. Dus ik liep met mijn meest harde gezicht naar het podium waar die verschrikkelijke vrouw me al stond op te wachten. Nadat ze me naar mijn naam vroeg zei ze de woorden, de woorden die mij volledig braken.

"Nou, Eri! Gefeliciteerd en welkom in de 71ste Hongerspelen!"

En nu zit ik hier, helemaal alleen opgesloten in deze stinkende capitoolkamer. Wachtend tot ik mijn moeder en zusje mijn laatste woorden moet zeggen. Mijn ogen worden weer gevuld met tranen.

Mijn zusje.

Hoe gaat zij nou overleven zonder het geld wat ik verdien? Mijn moeder heeft een baan in de fabriek maar haar salaris ligt ver onder het minimumloon. Ze zal doodgaan van de honger. Ze zullen allebei doodgaan van de honger.

De deur gaat met een klap open en mijn zusje komt razendsnel naar me toegerend. Ik sluit haar in mijn armen en druk haar hard tegen me aan. Het is goed, ze is hier bij mij. Plotseling ben ik niet verdrietig meer, ik ben vastberaden. Ik weet wat ik moet zeggen en ik weet wat me te doen staat.

"Kima, mam, luister goed naar mij. Eerst moeten jullie weten dat ik zielsveel van jullie houd, en dat jullie altijd een plaatsje in mijn hart zullen hebben. Ik ga jullie ontzettend missen, maar jullie moeten mij niet missen. Jullie moeten doorgaan met jullie leven. Er is niet veel geld maar wel genoeg, hier."

Ik geef hen het rolletje van 380 dollar waarvan ik net besefte dat ik die nog in mijn broekzak had zitten. De verbazing is op het betraande gezicht van mijn moeder af te lezen, maar al snel begrijpt ze dat dit het geld is die ik voor de bom heb gekregen waarmee ik bezig was. Kima probeert hevig snikkend iets tegen mij te zeggen.

"Je m-mag niet, do-o-odgaan. Je moe-, je moet winne-en."

Dat was dus het volgende gedeelte van mijn afscheidsspeech.

"Natuurlijk ga ik alles op alles zetten om te winnen. Luister, ik heb een plan."

Ik zie een sprankeltje hoop in de ogen van mijn moeder, want ze weet dat als ik een plan heb, deze meestal goed is. Ze veegt haar tranen af en begint naar me te luisteren.

"Ik heb van Albert voor mijn vorige bom 2 capsules met hoog explosief materiaal gekregen, Xenazeno. Eentje extra voor het geval dat ik de eerste kapotmaak." Ik laat hen het buisje zien dat nog in mijn broekzak zat. "Deze buisjes zijn enorm explosief en ik kan er vrij makkelijk een goedwerkende bom mee maken. Het Capitool kent deze buisjes niet, ze zijn namelijk in het geheim gemaakt in een ondergronds lab van Albert."

"Dus je gaat deze meenemen als districtaandenken" Mijn moeder is de domste niet en begrijpt meteen wat mijn plan is.

"Inderdaad. Best geloofwaardig toch, een mooi geel lichtgevend buisje!" antwoord ik net iets opgewekter dan net.

"Je bent een genie, Eri!" Mijn moeder is al een beetje opgeknapt van de huilbui van net, en haar hele gezicht straalt hoop uit. Mijn zusje heeft niks begrepen van mijn hele speech en is nog steeds hevig aan het snikken.

"Dat betekent dus, Kima, dat ik misschien niet dood ga!" Als ik dat zeg kijkt ze hoopvol op en verschijnt er een klein lachje op haar gezicht. Ze kent het concept van de Hongerspelen dus ze snapt waarschijnlijk wel dat de kans dat ik overleef erg klein is, maar hij is er wel.

Op dat moment vallen de grote rode deuren weer open en stormen er twee vredebewakers naar binnen.

"DE TIJD IS OM, MEEKOMEN!" schreeuwt de een.

Ik geef mijn zusje nog snel een kus op haar voorhoofd en geef mijn moeder een dikke knuffel. Een traan ontsnapt uit mijn oog en ik zie mijn moeder het ook moeilijk hebben. Dit woorden misschien wel de laatste woorden die ik tegen mijn moeder zeg.

"Ik hou van jullie, nooit vergeten! Ik hou van jullie!" Het laatste stukje komt er wanhopig uit, maar het maakt niets meer uit. Ze zijn weg, en misschien wel voor altijd.

Ik herpak mezelf als de deur uiteindelijk dichtvalt en ga op een luxe, fluwelen stoel zitten. Ik heb er helemaal niks aan om te huilen. Het enige wat ik nu kan doen is winnen, en dat ga ik doen. Ik heb een voorsprong, ik kan die bom maken waarmee ik enorm veel schade kan aanrichten en misschien wel meerdere kinderen kan vermoorden.

Bij die laatste gedachte krimp ik een beetje in elkaar. Ik moet kinderen gaan vermoorden als ik ooit nog mijn zusje wil terug zien. Maar ik zal het doen, en ik zal winnen.

Voor mijn zusje.

* * *

**Yeatee Bruncher (12) – District 3**

Ik zit alleen in een grote onbekende kamer. Ik weet dat er niemand voor mij zal komen. Als ik mijn handen teleurgesteld in mijn zakken steek voel ik een klein, rond lampje tegen mijn vingers aan. Ik haal deze er voorzichtig uit en bij het aanblik van mijn kleine lampje denk ik meteen aan mijn vader, hij heeft me gister dit lampje gegeven. Mijn vader is de hele dag aan het werk in de fabriek, waar ze gewoon doorwerken tijdens boete. Dus die zal niet eens weten dat ik hier zit. En mijn zus is dood.

Mijn zus die bereid was om voor mij dood te gaan, ze was bereid om haar leven te geven zo dat ik door zou kunnen leven. Dat was haar ultieme doel. En nu is ze dood en moet ik het zelf doen. Ik moet zelf meedoen aan de Hongerspelen. Ik moet zelf andere kinderen gaan vermoorden. Ik moet zelf winnen. Ik moet het doen.

Voor mijn zus.

* * *

**En dat is hoofdstuk 3! **

**Voor dit hoofdstuk wil ik drie mensen bedanken: Ten eerste mijn splinksplinternieuwe Bèta-Reader! MyWeirdWorld! Dankjewel voor de goede tips! Ik ga voortaan goed op mijn komma's en aanhalingstekens letten, haha!  
Vervolgens wil ik JesseGabriel en Jannaatjee bedanken voor hun geweldige tributen!**

**Hopelijk vonden jullie hem leuk, ik ben er zelf best tevreden mee! En natuurlijk een eerste dode, muahaha! De eerste van velen!  
**

**Ik heb het ook een beetje spannend gehouden welke van de Bruncher's de Hongerspelen in moest door vanuit 3 POV's te schrijven. Ik vind boetes namelijk nooit spannend omdat je toch weet hoe het uiteindelijk gaat eindigen, en nu wist je dat maar half!**

**Dan gaan we naar de puntentelling! :)**

**Weer even voor de duidelijkheid:**

******Je krijgt 5 punten als je in het begin een tribuut hebt ingestuurd (2 tributen telt niet voor 10 punten, dat blijft 5)  
Je krijgt 5 punten als je mijn verhaal followed  
Je krijgt 2 punten voor een review (hier mag van alles instaan)  
Je krijgt 3 punten voor een review waarin je tips geeft**

MyWeirdWorld - 16 punten  
Cicillia - 16 punten  
Madeby Mel - 15 punten  
LauraTwilightHungergamesHPfa n - 13 punten  
zyx21 - 12 punten  
miniMinaxx - 12 punten  
Jade Lammourgy - 11 punten  
JesseGabriel - 10 punten  
Jannaatjee - 10 punten

**Wat je kan sponsoren voor de hoeveelheid punten dat komt nog!**

**Als je een foutje ontdekt in de boete, of je vind een stukje onduidelijk, of je wil gewoon even je mening kwijt. Laat een review achter! :)**

**Op naar boete 4!**

**Levi :)**


	5. Boete District 4: Wraak

**AN:**

**Heel even een korte AN.  
Driekwart van de tributen voor SYOT zijn al ingestuurd, jeej! :) Maar ik heb nog 6 plaatsen over, 3 jongens en 3 meisjes! Dus stuur vooral je tribuut in! Het is heel simpel: scroll helemaal naar boven en klik naast het plaatje op _LeviAntonius. _Dan kom je op mijn profiel en zie je de hele inschrijflijst en de plekken die al vol zijn. Het enige wat je hoeft te doen is de inschrijflijst te kopiëren, terug te gaan naar deze pagina, de inschrijflijst onderin bij de reviews plakken en invullen! Als je geen account hebt, zet dan wel even je naam erbij! Je kan natuurlijk ook altijd een PM sturen, liever zelfs! **

* * *

**Siren Molpe (17) – District 4**

Mijn lichaam glijdt vliegensvlug door het koude water. Als ik mijn ogen onder water opendoe zie ik een kleine school knalrode vissen met mij mee zwemmen. Als een speer schieten we samen door het water, langs een paar rotsen en een groep andere vissen. Ik zou voor altijd onder water kunnen blijven en mee zwemmen met de vissen. Maar helaas ben ik een mens en moet ik mijn nodige zuurstof binnen krijgen.

Met het laatste beetje adem wat ik nog over heb kom ik snakkend naar boven voor lucht, en ben ik weer in de bovenwereld. Ik slaak even een zucht bij de gedachte dat ik altijd, hoe lang ik ook onder water blijf, weer terug moet naar deze wereld.

Vroeger las mijn moeder me altijd verhalen voor over zeemeerminnen, pratende vissen en onderwaterkastelen. Mijn moeder was hier net zo gefascineerd door als ik, we konden uren dromen over ons leven als we zeemeerminnen zouden zijn. Mijn moeder trouwde zelfs met een man met dezelfde naam als de koning van de zee, namelijk mijn vader: Triton.

Toen mijn moeder overleed veranderde iets in mij, ik werd gemener, valser en meedogenlozer. Ik kan geen nieuwe vriendschappen maken, of van nieuwe mensen houden. De enige die echt belangrijk voor mij zijn, zijn mijn vader en zusjes. Ik kan helemaal niet meer genieten van dingen boven water, alleen onder de waterspiegel leef ik echt. Daar zeurt niemand aan je hoofd, roddelt niemand over je en wordt je met rust gelaten, en dat is alles wat ik wil.

Ik word verstoord uit mijn gedachten als ik achter me een paar jongens hoor. Ik schiet vlug onder water, maar ik hoor dat het al te laat is. Gedempt door het water hoor ik nauwelijks dat een jongen naar me fluit. Nauwelijks, maar ik hoor het wel.

Pff, dit is echt het laatste waar ik zin in heb. Een paar oversekste kerels die kijken hoe ik aan het zwemmen ben in mijn allerkleinste ondergoed. Een van de jongens roept iets onverstaanbaars, duidelijk naar mij gericht, dus ik besluit ze maar eens een wijze les te leren.

Ik zweef met mijn allermooiste schoolslag door het water tot ik bij het ondiepe gedeelte van de plas ben. Ik kom langzaam omhoog terwijl ik mijn lange bruine haren langzaam naar achteren gooi, waarna ik nog even met mijn hand door mijn haar glijdt. Ik zet een paar stappen door het water terwijl ik mijn borst zo ver mogelijk naar voren druk en mijn kont zo ver mogelijk naar achteren. Dan doe ik mijn zachtgroene ogen langzaam open en kijk de voorste, stomverbaasde jongen recht in de ogen.

Omdat ze te verbluft zijn om te praten breek ik maar het ijs: "Zei je iets?" vraag ik met mijn volmaakte stem.

"I-ik, uuhm, ji-jij. Ik zei, da-at, uuhm." Terwijl de voorste jongen probeert te reageren op mijn vraag staan de andere twee nog even verbluft als net met grote ogen naar me te kijken, wat ik wel gewend ben.

Ik besluit ze nog iets meer te plagen en beweeg met grote sierlijke passen naar hen toe. Terwijl ik dat doe probeer ik ze nog iets meer uit te dagen.

"Oh, je hoeft niet verlegen te zijn hoor. Ik krijg wel vaker bezoek als ik aan her zwemmen ben, mannelijk bezoek vooral. Waarom dat is weet ik niet," zeg ik onschuldig terwijl ik me steeds dichter naar de voorste jongen beweeg.

"Mi-mischien omdat, omdat je z-zo, uuhm, kn-knap bent?" de eerste volledige zin glipt uit de mond van de voorste jongen. Net als ik antwoord wil geven besluit de jongen die links achter staat iets te zeggen:

"Wat, uuh, doe je dan met die, met die mannen?"

Ik moet mijn best doen om mijn lach in te houden, het is zo´n lachwekkend beeld. Drie gespierde, shirtloze, arrogante jongens staan met mond vol tanden als jonge puppy´s naar me te kijken. Ik besluit ze maar mijn ware aard te laten zien: als ik nog maar een paar centimeter van de voorste jongen afsta beweeg ik me naar zijn oor waar ik mijn antwoord in fluister.

"Ik verslind ze levend."

Bij de laatste lettergreep sla ik met vlakke hand tegen de strot van de voorste jongen. Voordat de anderen kunnen reageren, draai ik me vliegensvlug om terwijl ik mijn been snoeihard tegen het kruis van de jongen linksachter aan slinger. Terwijl de eerste jongen op zijn knieën naar lucht hapt en de tweede op de grond ligt te rollen van de pijn trap ik met al mijn kracht tegen de borst van de derde jongen aan. Als deze op de grond ligt zet ik me af van de grond en spring recht op zijn buik. Ik zak door mijn knieën en wend me over de in elkaar gekrompen jongen.

"Als jullie één keer voet zetten op mijn territorium, of het nu is om jezelf op te geilen of omdat je toevallig in de buurt bent, dan maak ik jullie af."

De jongen kijkt me doodsbang in de ogen terwijl de andere twee al wankelend weg slenteren van de plaats des onheil.

Tevreden kom ik weer overeind en beweeg ik me gracieus weer naar het water. Achter me hoor ik de laatste jongen weer opkrabbelen en zo hard mogelijk wegrennen en ik grinnik even om de lachwekkende houding van de jongens. Je zou denken dat ze iets meer weerstand zouden kunnen bieden, deze geweldige, krachtige, dominante wezens die denken dat ze de hele wereld voor zichzelf hebben. Maar nee, een klein hulpeloos meisje kan ze gemakkelijk aan.

Ik zet me sierlijk af van de grond terwijl ik met een volmaakte duik in het water spring. En onder water vallen alle gebeurtenissen van de afgelopen vijf minuten als sneeuwvlokjes van me af. Maar diep vanbinnen weet ik dat als ik boven kom alle zorgen terug zullen komen, ik kan niet voor altijd onder water blijven. En als ik dan daadwerkelijk boven kom na die niet zo eindeloze duik, zijn die zorgen ook echt terug. En één in het speciaal.

De Boete.

* * *

**Code Pryor (18) – District 4**

Het gordijn dat geruisloos voor mij hangt voelt satijn zacht aan, net zoals haar huid. Ik wend mijn hoofd langzaam tot de rand van het gordijn, zodat ik haar kan zien. De porseleinachtige kleur van haar huid ziet eruit als de zachtste zijde, dat zou breken op het moment dat ik mijn vingers er overheen zou laten glijden. Maar ik wil haar zo graag voelen.

Ik bekijk hoe haar poriën het oppervlak van haar huid zo zacht maken, en hoe haar krullende haar perfect valt over haar nek. Ik bewonder hoe haar borst op en neer gaat, iedere keer als ze ademt. Hoe haar lippen zouden bewegen, mocht ik haar kussen.

De groene jurk die ze plots over haar naakte lijf heen laat glijden onttrekt haar lichaam van mijn blik. Ik voel een plotselinge woede opkomen. Hoe durft ze zich af te schermen van mij? Hoe durft ze zich te verbergen voor haar vertrouweling en haar enige liefde?

Voor haar broer.

Mijn vingers die zich net nog aftastend over het gordijn bewogen voelen nu aan als koude, afstandelijke onbekenden. Als onbekenden die iets nieuws willen ontdekken. En dat nieuws is zij. Met een geluidloze zucht trek ik mijn vingers terug van het gordijn wat lichtjes beweegt door de wind.

Met mijn vingers tast ik mijn lippen af die zich langzaam openen. De binnenkant van mijn mond voelt warm en vochtig aan, als een klimaat waar alles dood zou gaan. Mijn vingers strelen over mijn tong heen en het koude, afstandelijke gevoel wat plots bezit van mij nam voelt nu als een oude vriend die ik omhels en verwelkom.

Met mijn vingers nog nat van het speeksel, duw ik de gordijnen ruw aan de kant en loop ik met een zachte, maar onstabiele stap naar haar toe. Het afstandelijke gevoel leidt mijn handelingen en de woede die ik voelde voor haar is weggeëbd.

Ik streel haar zachte krullende haar en laat mijn vochtige vingers over haar nek glijden en haar hals strelen. Ze draait zich geschrokken om en kijkt me stoïcijns aan.

"Code," haar lippen die zich vormen naar mijn naam lijken speels naar me te glimlachen. Mijn blik verandert in een intense en zonder dat ik er bewust van ben bevochtig ik mijn lippen.

"Lucia." Ik kijk in haar ogen die emotieloos naar me terug staren. Langzaam breng ik mijn hoofd dichterbij en laat mijn vingers verder naar beneden glijden richting haar borst. Ik wil mijn lippen plaatsen op die van haar, om haar mijn liefde te laten voelen. De zachte textuur van haar borst glijdt onder mijn vingers door en met en warm brandend gevoel sluit ik mijn ogen om een kus in ontvangst te nemen. Maar mijn lippen vinden de hare niet. Ik voelde alleen de satijnzachte huid van haar wang.

Roerloos blijf ik staan terwijl mijn hele lichaam begint te trillen van woede. Mijn vingers die nog steeds op haar borst liggen wil ik het liefst in haar vel boren om haar hart eruit te rukken. Dan zou ze weten hoe ik me nu voel.

"Code, we moeten naar de Boete."

Haar zachte stem heeft een bepaalde toon waaraan ik hoor dat ze bang voor me is, en ik kan haar angst ruiken. Ik kan het zien in haar ogen en kan het voelen aan haar huid. Ik weet dat ze nooit deze gevoelens voor mij terug zal voelen, dat ze nooit met een diep, vurig verlangen naar mij zal snakken, en dat maakt me woedend. Ik zal aan haar laten zien dat ik altijd superieur zal zijn, en dat ze mijn bezit is. Na de Boete zal ze voor altijd van mij zijn.

* * *

**Siren Molpe (17) – District 4**

Tevreden bestudeer ik mezelf in de spiegel. Mijn ogenschijnlijk natte haar valt in kleine bruine golfjes tot aan de helft van mijn rug, tot het in de punten bijna blond is. Mijn dunne rode lippen zijn geaccentueerd met een rood lijntje, waardoor ze iets voller lijken. Ik kijk diep in mijn lichtgroene ogen, waar een zweem van grijs overheen hangt. De kleur van mijn ogen doet mij altijd sterk denken aan zeewier, zeewier dat in grijs water heen en weer beweegt met de golven.

Ik loop met een lichte tred naar mijn bed en bekijk de grijze jurk die lang geleden van mijn oudste zus is geweest. Ik sluit mijn vingers om de kleerhanger en houd de jurk lichtjes voor me. Ik wend me tot de spiegel terwijl ik met mijn hand het zachte katoen strijk. Tevreden met wat ik zie doe ik zorgvuldig de jurk aan, aangezien ik deze volgend jaar waarschijnlijk weer aan moet.

Als ik de jurk aan heb ben ik klaar voor de kers op de taart. Ik pak mijn meest waardevolle bezit en doe het touwtje eraan zorgvuldig om mijn nek. Mijn ocarina heb ik een maand voordat ze stierf van mijn moeder gekregen. Toen kon ik er nog niet op spelen, maar nu is het net een verlengstuk van mijn gezicht. Als het noodlot toeslaat, en ik moet meedoen aan die verschrikkelijke spelen, dan _moet _ik mijn ocarina mee hebben.

Beneden hoor ik mijn zussen druk kletsen. De vorige jaren was dat wel anders, toen moesten ze zelf meedoen aan de boete. Dit jaar sta ik er alleen voor, maar dat maakt me niks uit. Als je gewoon logisch nadenkt weet je dat je niet uitgekozen wordt. Er wonen duizenden kinderen in district 4, en er zijn altijd wel wat vrijwilligers. Natuurlijk niet zoveel als in district 1 en 2, maar wel genoeg om je leven te redden.

Ik daal de trap langzaam af. Mijn vingers glijden langs de houten reling terwijl ik steeds dichter bij Pinar komt die al ongeduldig op mij staat te wachten.

"Zeg, uwe hoogheid. Als u klaar bent met uw prinsessenloopje, gaat u dan mee?" zegt mijn zus even sarcastisch als ongeduldig.

"Excuseer me voor mijn geraffineerde loopje heb, misschien als u een paar kilootjes afviel dan zou u net zo verfijnd als mij kunnen lopen." Mijn zus geeft een ongemakkelijk lachje wanneer ze vertrekt naar de deur. Ze is mijn scherpe opmerkingen inmiddels wel gewend.

Ze heeft echter wel gelijk over mijn loopje, maar op een of andere manier moet ik altijd veel te veel nadenken bij het lopen, zeker van de trap. In het water beweeg ik me veel sneller voort en hoef ik nauwelijks na te denken om vooruit te komen. Lopen voelt gewoon onnatuurlijk, het is niet dat ik niet snel ben, maar ik moet er gewoon veel bij nadenken.

Gelukkig is het boeteplein praktisch bij ons om de hoek, dus hoef ik niet al te ver te lopen. Pinar loopt voor de vorm met mij mee, natuurlijk hoeft ze zelf niet meer naar de boete, maar ze wil niet dat ik hier helemaal alleen sta. Heel lief, totaal onnodig. Mijn andere zussen blijven thuis en genieten van de vrije dag. Dat is precies wat ik zou doen als ik in Pinars schoenen zou staan. Maar goed, ze moet het zelf weten.

Naarmate we dichter bij het plein komen wordt het steeds drukker. Allemaal verschillende kinderen verzamelen zich bij het plein. Nerveuze kinderen, zelfverzekerde kinderen, verdrietige kinderen. Ook veel kinderen kijken minachtend naar mij. Mijn reputatie is niet de allerbeste nadat ik meerdere groepen jongens heb bedreigd. Ik wordt gefascineerd door een 18-jarige jongen die enorm aan het bekvechten is met zijn eigen zus. Ik vraag me af waar dat over gaat.

Omkijkend naar het conflict bij het plein bots ik bijna tegen de inschrijftafel aan.

"Ja, halló! Kijk eens even uit wil je!" De chagrijnige vrouw achter de balie kijkt me met gefronste wenkbrauwen en irritatie in haar ogen aan, "Wat is je naam en leeftijd?"

"Siren Molpe, 17 jaar," zeg ik gefrustreerd terwijl er een kleine pijnscheut door mijn lichaam vloeit als de vrouw een klein naaldje in mijn wijsvinger steekt.

"Loop maar door!"

Terwijl ik me langzaam naar het 17-jarige meisjesvak beweeg komt de begeleider van het district al het podium op lopen. In tegenstelling tot de andere districten hebben wij geen extravagante, irritante kleurdoos als begeleider. Ik zeg niet dat die van ons wel het einde is, maar alles beter dan die Capitooltrutjes.

"Welkom bij de boete van de 71ste Hongerspelen!" De dunne, verrimpelde lippen van onze begeleider vormen zich langzaam naar de woorden die hij uitspreekt. Door de lage zon lijken zijn ingevallen wangen nog holler en kun je zijn ouderdomsvlekken nóg beter zien. Hij is compleet gehuld in grijze kleding, wat dus inderdaad helemaal in contrast is met alle andere begeleiders.

Ondanks al deze non-Capitolistische trekjes is hij toch een van de beste begeleiders die er is. Van alle begeleiders van district 4 heeft hij de meeste winnaars tot stand gebracht, waaronder Annie en Finnick. Maar Annie's winst wordt daar toch bijna nooit bij gerekend, omdat niemand dit eigenlijk ziet als een echte winst.

Het voorlezen van het Verdrag van Verraad lijkt veel langer te duren door de traagheid van de stem van de begeleider. Als de propagandafilm op wordt gezet ben ik dan ook blij dat daar tenminste een beetje tempo in zit, maar twee seconden na het begin van de film verlang ik alweer terug naar de slome stem van de begeleider.

Het enige waar het filmpje uit bestaat is bloed, moord, gevechten, bombardementen, dreigementen en natuurlijk kinderen die met elkaar vechten tot de dood. Je kan toch niet begrijpen dat de mensen in het Capitool dit daadwerkelijk amuserend vinden? Dat ze ieder jaar weer allemaal voor de televisie zitten om te kijken hoe 24 kindertjes elkaar het hoofd inslaan? Lang heb ik niet om erover na te denken, voor ik het weet komt het embleem van Panem op het grote beeldscherm en is de film afgelopen.

"Laten we beginnen met de meisjes," zegt de begeleider alsof hij hier daadwerkelijk een zegje in heeft, alsof alles wat hij moet zeggen niet voorgeschreven is door het Capitool.

Hij heft zijn rimpelige hand boven de bak met duizenden briefjes erin en laat deze er enkele seconden boven zweven. Dan laat hij zijn hand als een baksteen in de kom vallen en laat deze helemaal zinken tot onderin de bodem van de bak. Daar graait hij een paar keer tussen de briefjes en net als het iets te lang lijkt te duren, stopt zijn hand onmiddellijk en tilt hij zijn hand langzaam op. Tussen zijn wijsvinger en duim zit een minuscuul wit briefje. Het ziet er zo klein en onbelangrijk uit, maar brengt eigenlijk een enorme impact met zich mee.

Hij vouwt het briefje vlug en onzorgvuldig met zijn andere hand open en kijkt dan meerdere seconden stoïcijns naar het briefje, waarna hij de naam van de vrouwelijke tribuut ongevoelig uitroept en mijn lichaam direct verstijfd.

"Siren Molpe!"

* * *

**Code Pryor (18) – District 4**

De geur van haar pas gewassen haar vliegt door de warme lentewind. Met grote sierlijke passen loopt mijn zus voor me uit, richting het plein. Elke stap die ze zet observeer ik nauwkeurig, bij iedere stap beweegt haar heup soepel naar de andere kant. Bij iedere stap maken haar hakken een zacht geluidje als ze op de harde straat terechtkomen. En af en toe, ongeveer om de tien stappen, draait haar hoofd om en kijkt ze of ik nog achter haar loop. Ik wil haar, ik moet haar hebben, ik zal haar hebben.

"Hé lekker ding, waar ga je naar toe? Toch niet naar de boete, jij bent toch veel te mooi om mee te doen aan de Hongerspelen!"

De enkele seconden die ik nodig heb om de situatie op me in te laten werken lijken vijf keer zo snel te gaan. Voor ik er erg in heb grijp ik de kraag van de jongen die mijn zus probeerde te verleiden en druk ik hem zo hard als ik kan tegen de dichtstbijzijnde boom aan. In mijn roes kan ik nauwelijks horen dat mijn zus wanhopig mijn naam roept.

"Hoe durf je, arrogante zak! Ik zweer het, als ik nu een mes bij had da-," voor ik mijn dreigement af kan maken voel ik ineens en hevig stekend gevoel in mijn rug. Binnen enkele seconden verstijfd mijn gehele lichaam en val ik plat achterom op de grond. Even zie ik boven me alleen maar waas en hoor ik alleen ruis, en even ben ik in een andere wereld.

Maar al snel keert mijn zicht terug en zie ik een vredebewaker boven met staan met een stun-gun, en ik hoor gelach. Schaterend gelach. Ik probeer langzaam omhoog te komen en kijk dan de jongen recht in zijn ogen, en dan herken ik hem.

En alles valt meteen op z'n plaats: _die arrogante klootzak is een winnaar._

Als ik weer op mijn benen sta zie ik de jongen en de vredebewaker weglopen. Ik maak aanstalten om achter hem aan te rennen, maar voel al meteen dat mijn hele lichaam tegenwerkt. Zachtjes grommend denk ik aan manieren hoe ik hem later terug kan pakken.

"Verdomme, Code! Waarom deed je dat nou, dat is verdomme een winnaar!" krijst mijn zus woedend. Hoe durft ze zo tegen mij uit te vallen, en waarom neemt ze het verdomme voor die zak op! Ze is van mij!

"Waarom neem je het voor hem op?! Vind je hem leuk of zo? Vind je hem leuk omdat hij een winnaar is?!" brul ik woedend terug.

"Ik neem het niet voor hem op, maar je _weet _dat je geen winnaars kan aanvallen! Dan komen de vrede-," geen woord van wat ze zegt komt bij me binnen. Ik kan er alleen aan denken hoe ze hem wel leuk vind, hoe ze wel naar hem smacht, hoe ze hem wel zoent! Ze is verdomme van mij!

"Wil je dat soms?! Een winnaar? Is een gewone jongen niet goed genoeg voor je?" roep ik wanhopig.

"Dat zeg ik helemaal niet! Ik vind hem helemaal niet leuk, hij probeerde _mij _toch te versieren?!" gilt mijn zus terug, maar het heeft geen zin.

"GOED! Als je dat wilt dan doe ik ook wel mee! Als jij per se een winnaar wilt, dan ben ik een winnaar!" Terwijl ik dat zeg loop ik al met langzame tred naar achteren, richting het plein.

"Verdomme Code! Doe normaal, ik wi-" haar zin wordt afgekapt door mijn hysterische gezang.

"Ik ga vrijwilligen! Ik ga vrijwilligen! Ik ga vrijwilligen!"

De rest van haar kreten kan ik nauwelijks meer horen. Ze schreeuwt iets over dat ik nog nooit getraind heb. Ik hoor ook iets over dat ik onmogelijk iemand kan doden en dat ik dood zal gaan als ik meedoe.

Pff, laat me niet lachen. Ik heb haar vorige vriendje toch ook genadeloos vermoord. Mijn gezang wordt even onderbroken door een klein lachje als ik terugdenk aan zijn smeekbedes vlak voordat ik hem de keel doorsneed. Há, ik kan niet doden! Laat me niet lachen.

Als ik achter me kijk zie ik mijn zus verloren op de grond zitten. Eigen schuld, dan had ze maar niet met de arrogante klootzak moeten flirten. Ik loop met stevige stappen door naar de inschrijfbalie als ik merk dat het propagandafilmpje al begonnen is.

Ik schrijf me snel in en sprint dan hard door naar mijn vak, want ik _moet _en _zal _op tijd zijn. Ik moet een paar jongens lomp aan de kant duwen voordat ik in mijn vak sta. Op dit moment denk ik niet meer aan mijn zus, aan haar porseleinen huid, aan haar prachtige lippen, aan haar heerlijke geur. Ik denk alleen aan de Hongerspelen. Mijn zus zal later wel komen, als ik 23 kinderkeeltjes genadeloos heb doorgesneden en hopelijk die arrogante winnaar vermoord heb, nadat ik hem uitvoerig gemarteld heb. Bij de gedachte daaraan ontglipt een klein sadistisch lachje mijn lippen.

Inmiddels is de film afgelopen en haalt onze bejaarde begeleider een briefje uit de bak van de meiden. Ongeïnteresseerd kijk ik hoe hij tergend langzaam het briefje openmaakt en de naam opleest. Alsof het uit zou maken wie erop staat, er zijn toch altijd wel één of twee vrijwilligers.

"Siren Molpe"

De naam zegt me niks, maar het meisje dat geïrriteerd vanuit haar vak naar het podium toe sloft herken ik wel. Mijn zus duidde haar vorig jaar aan toen we op weg waren naar de boete. Ze vertelde dat zij een vriend van haar bijna had vermoord toen hij haar zwemmend tegenkwam, en dat meerdere dat overkwamen. Ik vond het toen al een raar verhaal, hoe kan nou zo'n meisje een jongen aan?

Je kan duidelijk aan haar verveelde gezichtsuitdrukking zien dat zij donders goed weet dat er sowieso iemand zal vrijwilligen. Eenmaal op het podium kijkt ze wat verveelt om zich heen terwijl de begeleider de vraag stelt waar alle vrouwelijke vrijwilligers op zitten te wachten.

"Zijn er vrijwilligers?"

Maar er gebeurt niets. Langzaam zie ik de ogen van het meisje groot worden, de shock is duidelijk op haar gezicht af te lezen. Ze kijkt vragend om zich heen met haar grote groene ogen. Niet alleen zij, maar alle mensen op het podium kijken verbaast naar het publiek.

Net als de begeleider iets wil zeggen komt er een luid geschreeuw uit het publiek, waarna een heleboel gelach volgt.

"Lekker voor je, arrogante slet!"

De verbaasde blik in de ogen van het meisje verandert in een blik van woede. In een blik van pure haat. Woest rent ze naar de rand van het podium, waarna ze er met een sierlijke sprong vanaf springt. Veel verder dan dat komt ze niet, een snelle vredebewaker tilt haar op op een schouder en neemt haar mee terug naar het podium terwijl ze allemaal onverstaanbare dingen roept.

_Blijkbaar had mijn zus toch gelijk over haar._

"Oké… Blijkbaar zijn er geen vrijwilligers." De begeleider probeert wanhopig weer verder te gaan met de normale gang van zaken, "We gaan door naar de jongens!"

Dit is het moment, nu moet het gebeuren. Ik weet hoe het gaat in district 4: de begeleider roept de naam, de jongen komt naar voren, als de begeleider vraagt om vrijwilligers geef je een gil en als er meerderen zijn moet je rennen naar het podium. Ik weet dat rennen niet mijn allersterkste punt is, dus ik hoop vurig dat ik de enige vrijwilliger ben dit jaar, hoewel die kans vrij klein is.

"Katoo Rezley," roept de begeleider langzaam en duidelijk.

Een lange, dunne jongen onderscheidt zich langzaam van zijn groep. Met knikkende knieën en hevig snikkend beweegt hij zich naar het podium. Wat een aansteller zeg, alsof er geen vrijwilligers zouden zijn. Natuurlijk is het meisje niet een heel goed voorbeeld van de deugd van deze stelling, maar als je het hele district in elkaar hebt geslagen ben je natuurlijk een uitzondering. En ik denk niet dat meneertje potlood hier dat heeft gedaan.

Als de jongen op het podium staat ga ik in mijn startpositie staan om te rennen. Ik heb besloten om gewoon al te gaan rennen terwijl ik roep.

"Zijn er vrijwilligers?"

Ik voel alle spieren in mijn lijf aanspannen als ik me afzet van de harde betonnen grond. Er komt een harde, onbegrijpelijke kreet uit mijn keel terwijl ik mijn ene voet vliegensvlug voor mijn andere plaats. Ik hoor nauwelijks dat drie andere jongens een gelijke kreet als mij maken, ik ben alleen bezig met rennen. Mijn voeten komen op de kwartseconde op de betonnen grond met een harde klap.

Als ik nog geen twee meter verwijderd ben van het podium kruipt er een jongen onhandig het podium op. Zonder aarzelen grijp ik zijn been vast en trek ik daar zo hard aan dat ik al de botten in zijn been hoor kraken. Hij houdt zich stevig vast aan de reling terwijl hij het uitschreeuwt van de pijn. Als hij probeert op te staan en zijn gewicht probeert te verdelen over zijn beide benen, krimpt hij in elkaar van de pijn.

Ik spring behendig op het podium terwijl hij er krijsend vanaf valt. Als ik zie hoe hij rollend van de pijn op de grond ligt onder me, glipt er een klein sadistisch lachje van mijn lippen. Ik kijk even snel om me heen om vervolgens de conclusie te trekken dat ik de enige ben, dat ik de eerste ben.

_Ik heb het gehaald._

* * *

**Siren Molpe (17) – District 4**

Ik schreeuwde zo hard als ik kan. Eerst waren het nog zinnen, toen werden het loze woorden, en daarna ging ik gewoon over op onverstaanbare kreten. Ik probeerde uit de stevige grip van de vredebewaker te komen, om daarna naar de klootzak te lopen en zijn nek om te draaien. Zijn armen waren te sterk,en ik kon nergens naartoe.

Ik werd neergezet in deze kamer. De hoge muren met behang waarop golven zijn afgebeeld worden prachtig belicht door de drie grote ramen aan de linkerkant van de kamer. Het diepblauwe tapijt zal elke voet direct meebrengen naar de voetenhemel. En de kroonluchter die machtig hangt boven deze schoonheid is de mooiste die ik ooit heb gezien. Één seconde kon ik genieten van al deze schoonheid, maar meteen daarna besefte ik me in welke situatie ik zit.

_Ik moet meedoen aan de Hongerspelen._

En bij die gedachte veranderde deze prachtige kamer direct in een gevangenis. Hoe mooi de kamers ook zullen zijn, hoe lekker het eten ook zal zijn en hoe verwend ik ook zal worden, _ik zal nooit vrij zijn om te vertrekken._

_Zij _hebben mij dit aangedaan, die jongens. Ik wist dat ik niet geliefd was in mijn district, maar dat iedereen mij dood wil hebben had ik nooit verwacht. Mijn lichaam verhit terwijl het zich vult met woede en haat. Ik moet ze terugpakken. Ik moet ze laten zien dat ik niet zomaar opgeef. Ik zal de Hongerspelen winnen, en dan zal ik ze stuk voor stuk vermoorden.

Ik hoor de klink van de withouten deur omdraaien, en als ik omkijk zie ik mijn vier zussen en mijn vader binnen lopen. Met tranen op haar gezicht vliegt Pinar me als eerste om mijn nek. Een onverstaanbare zin verlaat haar mond terwijl de tranen als regendruppels over haar wangen stromen. Ik besluit maar het eerste woord te doen.

"Pinar, niet huilen. Alles komt goed," zeg ik.

"A-alles komt ni-niet goed! Je moe-moet meedoen aan de, aan de Ho-hongerspelen!" snikt ze.

Ik besluit maar niks te zeggen en haar gewoon over haar hoofd te aaien. Normaal hoort zij eigenlijk mij te troosten, maar iedereen in de kamer weet dat ze mij niet hoeven te troosten. Ik ben sterk, ik ben onafhankelijk en ik ga er alles aan doen om te winnen.

"Je kan echt wel winnen, Si! Je bent keigoed met de speer, dat heb ik je zelf geleerd. En als het een waterarena is, dan zit je al helemaal gebakken," zegt Deedee optimistisch.

Deedee is mijn op een na oudste zus, ze is de enige beroeps uit ons gezin en probeerde te vrijwilligen toen ze 18 was, maar was te laat. Ze heeft mij best vaak voor de lol meegenomen naar het trainingscentrum, in de hoop dat ik ook een beroeps wilde worden. Maar ik vond de Hongerspelen altijd al wreed en verschrikkelijk dus weigerde altijd, maar het speerwerpen ben ik nooit verleerd! Ik klem mijn vingers om mijn districtaandenken: mijn witte ocarina die aan mijn nek hangt. Deze geeft mij kracht, en met deze kracht en zelfverzekerdheid spreek ik de volgende woorden uit.

"Ik ga enorm mijn best doen, echt waar! En als het aan mij ligt, zit hier voor je de winnaar van de 71ste Hongerspelen!" zeg ik.

Én is de helft van de District 4 kinderen uit mijn leeftijdscategorie over een paar maanden dood, denk ik er achteraan.

* * *

**Code Pryor (18) – District 4**

"Hoe bedoel je, er is niemand?!" schreeuw ik hysterisch naar de vredebewaker.

"Ja sorry, niemand heeft zich aangemeld bij het gerechtsgebouw," zegt de vredebewaker met een kleine grijns op zijn gezicht.

Ik heb meerdere ongelukken in mijn leven gehad, meerdere vechtpartijen. Ik heb messteken gehad, ik heb botten gebroken en vele ribben gekneusd. Maar niets, helemaal niets, deed zoveel pijn als dit. Het voelt alsof iemand mijn borstkas opensnijdt en een schuurpapier over alle zenuwen die naar mijn hart leiden wrijft. Maar al snel maakt deze onbeschrijfbare pijn plaats voor onmetelijke woede.

Ik storm vliegensvlug op de vredebewaker af en beuk hem knoeihard tegen de muur aan. Met al mijn kracht sla ik zo vaak als ik kan tegen zijn gezicht aan. Na tien keer kan hij de pijn niet meer onder controle houden en valt hij bewusteloos neer. Zijn hele gezicht zit onder het bloed en zijn neus staat in een rare positie.

Onvoldaan schop ik nog een paar keer in op zijn borst, bij iedere trap hoor ik de ribben in zijn borst hevig kraken, maar ik ga door.

Het kan niet waar zijn, het kan niet waar zijn. Mijn zus laat me gewoon in de steek. Ik bied me aan als tribuut, _voor haar. _En ze laat me gewoon zitten.

Ze is vast blij dat ze van me af is, dan kan ze zich lekker laten bezwangeren door die arrogante klootzak. Maar zo makkelijk is ze niet van me af. Ik zal dit winnen, en dan zal ik haar terugpakken. Ik ga haar pijn doen, net zoveel pijn als ze mij heeft gedaan. Ze zal boeten voor haar daden, voor haar verraad. Ik zal haar vermoorden. Die verraadster die haar broer, die alles voor haar doet, zo bedrogen heeft. Ik zal haar terugpakken.

En mijn wraak zal zoet zijn.

* * *

**We gaan als een speer, boete 4 alweer!  
Oke, dat klonk veel minder fout in mijn hoofd, haha! Ik had niet door dat het rijmde!  
**

**Dus, wat vonden jullie van mijn langste hoofdstuk tot nu toe? Vonden jullie het te lang of te kort, of precies goed? :)  
Dit hoofdstuk bevat de eerste van de twee psycho's in het verhaal, was hij gek genoeg? :) En wat vonden jullie van Siren? Laat vooral je review achter met je mening! En als je het nog niet hebt gedaan: stuur vooral een tribuut in!  
**

**Ik wil ten eerste voor dit hoofdstuk Jade Lammourgy ENORM bedanken! Ik liep op een gegeven moment in het verhaal helemaal vast, al mijn beroepsdistrictboeteideeën waren helemaal op. En toen heeft Jade mij enorm geholpen met het opvullen van het karakter en ze heeft zelfs een stukje voor me geschreven! Je krijgt van mij 5 extra sponsorpunten als je kunt raden welk stukje dat is, haha! (Ik heb het natuurlijk wel een beetje eigen gemaakt, maargoed) Dus enorm bedankt Jade! En voor iedereen die haar nog niet kent, (wat me onwaarschijnlijk lijkt) ze schrijft ook een geweldig SYOT-verhaal dat al bij district 10 (!) is! Dus bezoek haar verhaal ook even!  
**

**Ten tweede wil ik natuurlijk MyWeirdWorld bedanken! Merci voor de goede tips! :) En ook zij heeft een SYOT, twee zelfs! Eentje is al helemaal af! En de andere is net begonnen! So be sure to check that out! :)**

**En als laatste wil ik Cicillia en LauraTwilightHungergamesHPfa n bedanken voor hun tributen! And again: Cicillia heeft ook een SYOT! En die is nog niet helemaal vol! Deze is extra speciaal en heeft een addertje onder het gras, dus ga vooral kijken en stuur je tribuut in!**

**Dan gaan we naar de puntentelling! :)**

**Weer even voor de duidelijkheid:**

**Je krijgt 5 punten als je in het begin een tribuut hebt ingestuurd (2 tributen telt niet voor 10 punten, dat blijft 5)  
Je krijgt 5 punten als je mijn verhaal followed  
Je krijgt 2 punten voor een review (hier mag van alles instaan)  
Je krijgt 3 punten voor een review waarin je tips geeft**

Jade Lammourgy - 19 punten  
Cicillia - 19 punten  
MyWeirdWorld - 16 punten  
LauraTwilightHungergamesHPfa n - 16 punten  
Madeby Mel - 15 punten  
Jannaatjee - 13 punten  
zyx21 - 12 punten  
miniMinaxx - 12 punten  
JesseGabriel - 10 punten

**Wat je kan sponsoren voor de hoeveelheid punten dat komt nog!**

**Als je iets wilt vragen, of ergens op wilt reageren, laat dan even een review achter of stuur een Personal Message! Dan zal ik proberen er zo snel mogelijk op te reageren! :)**

**Op naar boete 5!**

**Levi :)**


	6. Boete District 5: Tegenpolen

**Hanmet Sleepmyrtle (13) – District 5**

Met ijskoude adem probeer ik mijn bijna afgestorven vingers leven in te blazen, maar mijn adem is bijna net zo koud als mijn vingers. Net zo koud als de rest van mijn lichaam. Ik blijf krampachtig doorblazen, terwijl de allereerste zonnestraal van de dag door de bloeiende loofbomen recht op mijn gezicht valt. De plotselinge warmte op mijn gezicht lijkt mijn hele lichaam te verwarmen. Mijn adem word warmer, mijn bloed begint sneller te stromen, mijn hart gaat weer op een normaal tempo kloppen en ik open langzaam mijn ogen.

Langzaam probeer ik mijn verkrampte lichaam in beweging te krijgen, beginnend met mijn tenen. Een voor een probeer ik mijn tenen zó te bewegen dat ik ze nog enigszins voel. Van mijn tenen ga ik naar mijn enkels, die voelen als een vastgeroeste scharnier, en langzamerhand probeer ik mijn hele lichaam weer aan de gang te krijgen.

Na enkele minuten 'ochtendgymnastiek' ga ik rechtop zitten. Ik doe zorgvuldig mijn lange ravenzwarte haar achter mijn oren en bedenk me wat er gisteravond ook alweer gebeurd was.

_Ik lag 's avonds in mijn bed met ongelooflijke honger. Omdat ik niet meteen naar beneden was gekomen toen mijn broer mij roep om te eten, heb ik die avond geen eten gehad. Mijn maag knorde hevig en beval mij om te eten, het maakte niet uit wat, er moest iets in._

_Hopeloos besloot ik om beneden wat eten te halen, mijn broer en zus lagen immers lang op bed en mijn ouders zouden pas om drie uur thuiskomen. Geruisloos gleden mijn voeten in mijn versleten pantoffeltjes en liep ik stapje voor stapje de krakende houten trap af. Bij ieder stapje kreeg ik zowat een hartverzakking, in de doodse stilte leek ieder kraakje net een atoomontploffing._

_Eenmaal beneden sprintte ik lichtvoetig naar het kersenhouten keukenkastje waar al het eten inzit die een flink kraakte toen ik hem opendeed. Geschrokken van het geluid slaakte ik een minuscuul gilletje, maar net niet minuscuul genoeg._

_Enkele seconden later hoorde ik mijn grote broer met stevige tred de trap aflopen. Bevroren door de schrik kon ik geen kant op, ik zat als een muis in de val. Mijn broer kwam woedend de hoek omlopen en terwijl ik de razende blik in zijn ogen zag wist ik dat het foute boel was._

_Hij sprintte naar me toe en greep me bij mijn kraag terwijl hij de koelkast met een klap dichtsloeg waarvan de hele buurt wakker werd. Mij vasthoudend stormde hij naar de achterdeur die piepend en krakend open ging. Op dit moment wist ik precies wat mij straf was, dit was immers niet de eerste keer._

_Hij gooide me lomp neer op de grond terwijl hij met een woedende blik in zijn ogen naar me keek. Gelukkig kwam ik goed op de grond neer en brak ik niet mijn flinterdunne arm zoals de vorige keer. Een schop verwachtend kromp ik in elkaar, maar alles wat ik voelde was de lucht die zich verplaatste door de dichtgeslagen deur. Hij is in een goede bui, dacht ik._

Net als ik aan het einde van mijn flashback ben hoor ik de oude, houten deur naast me hevig piepend open gaan. Ik schrik van het plotselinge geluid en ga vliegensvlug in exact dezelfde ongemakkelijke positie liggen waarin in vannacht heb geslapen. Dan hoor ik de zachte, hoge stem van mijn zus.

"H-hanmet, kom je, kom je ontbijten?' Ik hoor het verdriet in haar stem, de pijn, het leed. Omdat ze mij niet in mijn ogen durft te kijken, kijkt ze strak naar de grond. Ik probeer haar een kortaf en hatelijk antwoord te geven. Ik probeer haar te haten voor alles wat ze me heeft aangedaan, of eigenlijk alles wat ze me heeft laten aandoen. Maar ik kan het niet.

"Ik kom eraan," probeer ik te zeggen met mijn kapotte, schorre stem. Even twijfel ik of ze me heeft gehoord, maar dan valt de houten deur met een kleine klap achter haar dicht.

Teleurgesteld om mijn poging tot een hatelijke opmerking zucht ik even. Ik probeer tegen mezelf te zeggen dat ik gewoon niet zo ben. Ik zal gewoon nooit gemeen zijn. Diep van binnen weet ik echter dat ik mijn zus gewoon niet haat, ik wil haar wel haten, maar ik haat haar niet. Want al het leed die ik heb doorgemaakt, al de wonden die ik heb gekregen door mijn broer, al de honger die ik heb gehad, al de kou en vooral al het verdriet.

_Die heeft mijn zus ook gehad._

Langzaam duw ik mezelf op tegen de koude, bakstenen muur. Kramp laat mijn hele lichaam verstarren en alle spieren, zelfs iedere pees, in mijn lichaam doet pijn. Wankelend loop ik naar binnen terwijl ik de deur piepend en krakend achter me dicht laat vallen. In plaats van direct naar de eetkamer te gaan strompel ik eerst de trap op.

Luisterend naar de ochtendgeluiden in district vijf lijken de treden nauwelijks geluid te maken, in tegenstelling tot gisteravond. Een rilling loopt over mijn rug als ik denk aan de blik in de ogen van mijn broer, die dodelijke blik. Eenmaal aangekomen op mijn kamer sluit ik mijn enigszins verwarmde vingers om de deurknop en doe ik de deur zorgvuldig dicht. Opgelucht leun ik met mijn rug tegen de deur aan en slaak ik een diepe zucht.

Warmte.

Maar direct als de temperatuur van mijn lichaam het nulpunt ontstijgt voel ik een andere schreeuwende behoefte.

Honger.

Mijn maag knort nog heviger dan gisteravond en al mijn ledematen voelen zo slap aan als zandzakken. Ik besluit mijn honger nog heel even aan de kant te zetten om mezelf even op te frissen. Ik loop nog ietwat wankelend naar de wastafel in mijn kamer en draai de ijzeren knop om. Het ijskoude water giet uit de kraan terwijl ik wenste dat ik wat warm water zou hebben. De kou verafschuwend was ik mijn hele gezicht en kijk dan in de spiegel.

Door mijn hoge jukbeenderen heb ik normaal gesproken nooit wallen, maar vandaag lijken ze wel tot mijn knieën te komen. Mijn lippen zijn compleet uitgedroogd en er hangen vele velletjes aan en mijn droge, zwarte haren vallen futloos langs mijn gezicht. Mijn zus heeft altijd wat make-up op haar kamer liggen, maar die gebruik ik nooit. Ik blijf toch wel lelijk.

Ach, wat maakt het uit. Ik hoef vandaag toch niets te do-.

Ineens komt het besef van welke dag het is bij me binnen. Mijn bloed gaat sneller stromen, mijn hart gaat sneller kloppen, ik word ineens verschrikkelijk misselijk en ik hoef me geen zorgen meer te maken over de kou, want ik krijg het ineens gloeiend heet.

_Vandaag is de boete._

* * *

**Alec Silenus (15) – District 5**

Ik open langzaam mijn door de slaap zwaar geworden oogleden na een schijnbaar droomloze nacht. Enkele seconden blijf ik roerloos in mijn bed liggen. Ik voel de zachte beddensprei tegen mijn huid en mijn katoenen kussensloop tegen mijn wang. Enkele seconden geniet ik van de rust, van de sereniteit en mijn warme bedje. Maar natuurlijk kan ik dat niet langer dan een paar seconden.

Ik trek mijn warme deken in een vloeiende beweging van mijn lichaam af en hef mijn lichaam op om vervolgens met een sprongetje mijn bed te verlaten. Meteen voel ik met mijn blote voeten de kou van de koude, houten vloer, dus ik doe snel mijn versleten sokken aan die naast mijn bed liggen. Ik huppel naar mijn kleine, houten kledingkast terwijl de vogeltjes hevig bezig zijn met fluiten. Mijn boetekleren liggen netjes opgevouwen op mijn kledingkast.

Het hele jaar kijk ik al uit naar deze dag. Gisteravond ben ik voor het slapen bijna een uur bezig geweest met het uitzoeken van dé perfecte outfit. Ik grijp enthousiast de broek van de kast en laat mijn gespierde benen door de broekspijpen glijden. Vervolgens pak ik het shirt en doe deze ook zorgvuldig aan. Ik raak even gefrustreerd door die irritante knoopjes, maar druk die frustratie al snel weg. Ik doe zorgvuldig mijn riem om en doe de kraag van mijn shirt even goed, alles moet perfect zijn.

_Deze dag zal perfect zijn._

Nadat ik mijn schoenen aan heb gedaan ren ik vrolijk naar de kamer van mijn zusjes. Ik zie dat zij niet zo toegewijd zijn als mij en allebei nog in hun bed liggen te slapen. In dat laatste besluit ik maar eens verandering te brengen.

"Wakker worden! Dadelijk komen we te laat voor de boete!"

Terwijl ik dit zeg schud ik Cilla al enthousiast door elkaar en langzaam worden beide zusjes wakker. Cilla draait om terwijl ze iets onverstaanbaars mompelt, Reza gaat echter rechtop zitten en rekt zichzelf uit.

"Goedemorgen Alec! Lekker geslapen?" vraagt ze lieflijk, terwijl ze gracieus van het trappetje van het stapelbed afklimt.

"Héérlijk!" antwoord ik vrolijk, waarna ik me tot Cilla wend, "Zeg Cilla, wordt ook eens wakker!

Weer mompelt Cilla iets onverstaanbaars vanuit haar dunne wollen dekens die als een dikke sneeuwlaag over haar heen ligt. Reza en ik kijken elkaar tegelijk vastberaden aan als we weten wat ons te doen staat. We klimmen samen op de onderste van de twee bedden en springen schreeuwend op het bed tot Cilla helemaal wakker is.

"Wakker worden! Wakker worden! Wakker worden! Wakker worden!"

Cilla schrikt op door de hevige bewegingen en harde geluiden en begint zwakjes te lachen als ze ons ziet.

"Kom Cil, we gaan ontbijten. Het begint al over een halfuur en we mogen écht niet te laat komen!" zeg ik lachend.

"Ja, ja, ik kom al! Gaan jullie maar alvast naar beneden," antwoord Cilla gapend wanneer ze overeind komt.

Reza en ik springen vrolijk van het bed af en terwijl ik naar beneden ren voor het ontbijt gaat Reza zich aankleden. Ik loop opgewekt met twee treden per stap de trap af en bij de laatste vier maak ik een elegante sprong. Ik ben lang niet meer zo vrolijk geweest als vandaag.

Iedere dag moet ik vroeg opstaan om een paar uur naar school te gaan, dodelijk saai natuurlijk. In de zes uur dat ik zittend in een stoeltje alleen maar opdrachten moet maken word ik helemaal gek van de energie. Ik kan namelijk niet langer dan één minuut stilzitten. Ik moet nou eenmaal bewegen, dat hoort bij mij.

Als ik dan klaar ben met school ga ik vaak als eerste een stuk rennen. Gewoon rennen door het bos in de buurt van mijn school om mijn energie kwijt te raken. Soms is het een uurtje, maar soms kom ik pas bij het avondeten thuis.

Deze dag is anders, vandaag is een feestdag. Vandaag is de allereerste dag van de Hongerspelen, de boete. Al vanaf kleins af aan volg ik de Hongerspelen. Vroeger snapte ik het nooit zo goed. Later heeft mijn moeder aan mijn zusjes en mij uitgelegd hoe het allemaal werkte.

Ieder jaar worden er kinderen uitgekozen die mee mogen doen aan de Hongerspelen. Deze kinderen worden enorm verwend en voorbereid voor de spelen in het Capitool. Er wordt uitgestippeld wie er moet vechten in het begin, wie er weg moet rennen en vooral wie wie vermoord. En dan bij de echte spelen doen ze allemaal net alsof ze elkaar vermoorden tot er eentje overblijft, maar diegene is natuurlijk al lang uitgekozen! Het is eigenlijk allemaal best luguber, maar als je maar gewoon onthoud dat het allemaal nep is, is er niks aan de hand!

Vanaf mijn eerste boete wil ik al meedoen aan de Hongerspelen, het is mijn allergrootste droom. Je wordt heerlijk verwend in het Capitool en je bent voor een aantal weken een echte beroemdheid, en als je wint zelfs voor de rest van je leven! Maar al drie jaar achter elkaar ben ik niet uitgekozen, en mijn moeder zegt dat ik mezelf echt niet mag aanbieden. Ik snap absoluut niet waarom, ieder jaar doet iemand het wel en er kan toch niks gebeuren?

_Misschien moet ik het maar gewoon doen._

Met een zwaai maak ik de grote, houten deur die naar de eetkamer leidt open. Mijn moeder staat met de rug naar me toe boterhammen te smeren in de keuken.

"Goedemorgen mam!" zeg ik enthousiast terwijl ik aan tafel ga zitten.

"O, ben je er al! Goedemorgen schat!" antwoord mijn moeder.

Ze pakt snel een bord en legt daar twee boterhammen met pindakaas en jam op.

"Ah, lekker! Ik heb echt zo'n honger!" zeg ik bij de aanblik van mijn lievelingsontbijt. Mijn moeder zet het bord voor me en geeft me een zenuwachtig glimlachje. Er klopt iets niet, mijn moeder lijkt helemaal niet vrolijk.

"Is er iets, mam?" vraag ik bezorgd, waarna ik een flinke hap neem van mijn boterham.

"Uuh, nee hoor," antwoord mijn moeder nerveus. Ik besluit maar gewoon het woord van mijn moeder te geloven. Ik heb vandaag toch geen zin in problemen en gedoe, vandaag moet perfect zijn.

"Ik heb echt enorm veel zin in de boete, mam! Ik hoop zo dat ik gekozen word dit jaar! En ik heb echt het gevoel dat het dit jaar zal gebeuren!" spreek ik enthousiast uit. Niet reagerend gaat mijn moeder door met het smeren van de boterhammen.

"Mam, waarom doe je zo raar?" vraag ik bezorgd, waarna ik nog een grote hap neem van mijn boterham.

"Er is niks, Alec. Ik ben gewoon-, er is niks" antwoord mijn moeder met een kraak in haar stem.

Natuurlijk is er wel iets, ik ken mijn moeder! Ik zie aan haar dat ze hartstikke zenuwachtig is. Maar waarom zou ze zenuwachtig zijn, het is gewoon maar boete! Als we worden gekozen is het hartstikke leuk, maar als we niet worden gekozen is er ook niks aan de hand, toch?

Die laatste gedachte brengt me even in twijfel, misschien vindt mijn moeder het wel erg als we niet gekozen worden. Misschien wilt mijn moeder wel heel graag dat we gekozen worden. Voordat ik erover na kan denken schiet de volgende gedachte al langs mijn lippen, zoals altijd.

"Zal vrijwillig gaan dit jaar?" vraag ik nonchalant in de hoop dat het dit jaar eindelijk zou mogen van mij moeder. Maar de reactie was heel anders dan ik had verwacht.

Mijn moeder draait in een reflex om en roept wanhopig: "NEE!"

Ik val bijna van mijn stoel af van de schrik door de wanhopige kreet van mijn moeder, en blijkbaar is mijn moeder er zelf ook van geschrokken. Ze kijkt me met grote ogen aan terwijl ze wanhopig naar een verklaring van haar uitval zoekt.

_Wat is hier aan de hand?_

* * *

**Hanmet Sleepmyrtle (13) – District 5**

Met trillende lippen en knikkende knieën sta ik midden in een grote groep zenuwachtige dertien jaar oude meisjes naar het grote beeldscherm te staren. Ze kijken bijna allemaal even angstig, op een paar meisjes na. Ik zie rechts van me een meisje die iets langer is dan mij, en veel dapperder, haar angstige zusje troosten. Ik wou dat ik zo'n zusje had.

Even verlies ik mijn gedachten aan mijn zus, mijn broer en aan wat er gisteravond gebeurd is. Er spoken gedachten door mijn hoofd die mij alleen nog maar meer onzeker maken dan dat ik al ben.

_Ik heb verdiend. Ik moet gewoon luisteren. Waarom luister ik niet? Ik ben gewoon zwak, en onbelangrijk, en lelijk._

Ik word wreed verstoord uit mijn gedachten als onze begeleider knoerthard in de microfoon ons tot zijn aandacht roept.

"Meisjes gaan voor!" roept hij met een kleine grijns op zijn gezicht.

Het lijkt echt of alle begeleiders het gewoonweg heerlijk vinden dat er ieder jaar weer een kindje in een arena zich dood moet vechten. Vorig jaar hadden we namelijk een nieuwe begeleider, deze leek in eerste instantie heel normaal, ongewoon normaal. Hij droeg een simpele spijkerbroek met een leren jack en had alleen een kleine tatoeage op zijn arm. Maar toen de eerste tribuut naar voren kwam, een klein twaalfjarig meisje die enorm aan het huilen was, kwam zijn ware aard door. Hij begon hysterisch en sadistisch te lachen bij de aanblik van het huilende meisje.

Dit jaar is de begeleider weer normaal abnormaal. Hij draagt een strakke broek waarvan je de kleur van de stof totaal niet kan zien omdat deze compleet belegd is met diamantjes. Aan zijn voeten zitten neon-oranje laklaarzen die pijn doen aan je ogen als je er naar kijkt. Verder heeft hij dezelfde kleur blouse aan en op zijn ogen en lippen zitten nog meer diamantjes geplakt. Hopelijk is zijn persoonlijkheid iets normaler dan die van de begeleider vorig jaar.

Mijn zenuwen stijgen bij iedere stap die onze begeleider zet met zijn torenhoge hakken. Als hij uiteindelijk recht voor de bak staat hou ik het bijna niet meer vol. Mijn dunne beentjes schudden zo erg dat ik bijna op de harde betonnen vloer val. Ik val bijna flauw van de hitte als hij zijn hand in de bak met namen steekt en als hij het bovenste briefje gracieus pakt klapt mijn hart bijna uit mijn borst.

Ik begin zachtjes tegen mezelf te fluisteren als hij het briefje veel te langzaam en zorgvuldig open maakt. Het lijkt alsof dit het enige is wat mij een tikkertje rustiger kan maken.

"Niet ik, niet ik, niet ik, niet ik," zeg ik zachtjes tegen mezelf, hopend dat de naam die over de diamanten lippen van de begeleider komt niet overeen zal komen met de mijne. Maar de kansen zijn helaas niet in mijn voordeel, zoals altijd.

"Hanmet Sleepmyrtle!" schreeuwt de begeleider enthousiast door de microfoon heen.

Dat was het. Dit is het begin van het einde van mijn leven. Ik ga dood. Niet dat mijn leven tot nu toe zo spetterend was, maar dood wil ik zeker niet. Ik voel een traan over mijn gezicht rollen terwijl ik mijn eerste stap richting het podium zet, en de andere volgen automatisch. En dat geldt ook voor de tranen.

Alle hoofden op het plein zijn naar mij gericht, naar mijn gebroken gezicht, naar mijn tranen. Het liefste zou ik nou gewoon hier sterven, precies hier op dit plein. Geen aandacht meer van iedereen, geen medelevende blikken, geen martelingen door mijn broer en geen Hongerspelen. En over een paar weken ben ik toch dood.

Gegeneerd loop ik het trapje naar het podium op, en mijn hoofd richt zich recht naar de grond, ik durf het publiek niet meer in te kijken. Zelfs als de begeleider de vraag die mij van mijn verschrikkelijke lot zou kunnen verlossen door de microfoon roept kijk ik nog steeds naar beneden. Ik ben eerlijk tegen mezelf: er zullen geen vrijwilligers zijn.

_En die zijn er ook niet._

"Hallo jongedame! Welkom in de Hongerspelen!" zegt de begeleider, terwijl ik niks anders doe dan naar de grond staren.

"O-ke, we gaan verder met de jongens!" roept de begeleider geïrriteerd door de microfoon als hij merkt dat ik geen antwoord kan geven.

Ik vraag me af wat mijn broer en zus nu denken. Ze zullen nu samen aan de rand van het plein naar mij aan het kijken zijn. Maar wat zal hun emotie zijn? Zijn ze verdrietig, boos, misschien wel opgelucht? Waarschijnlijk het laatste, want laten we eerlijk zijn. Wie gaat mij nou missen?

_Ik ben niemand._

* * *

**Alec Silenus (15) – District 5**

Het meisje op het podium zou net zo goed gewoon een marionettenpop kunnen zijn. Energieloos staat ze met haar hoofd voorover gebogen op het podium en af en toe valt er een druppel vanuit haar ogen op de grond. Zijn dat nou echte tranen?

Met bewondering sta ik naar het meisje te kijken tussen de massa van mensen. Het is echt enorm knap dat zij, zonder acteertraining van het Capitool, nu al zó goed verdrietig kan spelen! Vaak doen alle tributen gewoon alsof ze in shock zijn, ze blijven een paar seconden bewegingsloos op hun plek staan en dan lopen ze met grote ogen naar het podium. Zo cliché!

Als ik uitgekozen word, ga ik me dramatisch tot de grond storten en roep ik een paar hartverscheurende kreten. Ik heb het al meerdere keren thuis voor de spiegel geoefend in het geval dat ik uitgekozen wordt.

Maar dit meisje zal ik echt niet overtreffen, dit is echt een perfect staaltje acteerwerk. Ik probeer mijn bewondering weg te zetten en weer net alsof te doen dat ik nerveus ben, net zoals alle andere kinderen het ook doen.

Dan schiet er ineens een roekeloze gedachte door mijn hoofd, een gedachte die ik vanaf mijn gesprek met mijn moeder heb weggedrukt, heb weg moeten drukken van haar.

"O-ke, we gaan verder met de jongens!" roept de begeleider terwijl ik me mentaal begin klaar te maken voor het moment van de waarheid.

Ik word ineens enorm nerveus als de begeleider met zijn oranje laklaarzen daar de bak van de jongens loopt. Als hij uiteindelijk recht voor de bak staat hou ik het bijna niet meer vol. Mijn hart begint enorm te kloppen als hij zijn hand in de bak met namen steekt en als hij het bovenste briefje gracieus pakt begin ik zachtjes met hopen.

"Alec Silenus, Alec Silenus, Alec Silenus, Alec Silenus," fluister ik zachtjes tegen mezelf als de begeleider het briefje openmaakt. Ik ga al lichtjes klaar staan om mijn stukje zo perfect mogelijk uit te kunnen voeren, ik kan niet afgeleid worden door verbazing. Ik bal mijn handen nog een seconden tot vuisten en knijp mijn ogen heel hard dicht terwijl ik vurig hoop dat de naam die nu iedere seconden door de luidsprekers kan galmen, de mijne zal zijn.

"Alec Silenus!"

Een milliseconde heb ik nodig om de shock en ultieme blijdschap een plaatsje te geven en dan begin ik met het toneelstukje wat ik al zo vaak geoefend heb. Wanhopig schreeuwend zak ik neer op de harde betonnen vloer.

"Nee! Waarom ik?! Waarom moet ik meedoen aan deze verschrikking?! Wee mij! Wee mij!" jammer ik terwijl ik op mijn knieën met mijn vuisten op de grond sla.

Ik geef een klein lachje als ik zie hoe alle jongens om mij heen met grote ogen naar mij kijken. Ze zijn overdonderd door mijn geweldige acteerkunsten. Geen seconde denk ik nog na over de Hongerspelen, over mijn moeder en over de winst. Ik moet me nu met al mijn focus concentreren op het maken van een goede indruk, want hier begint het al. Hier maak je je eerste indruk, mensen zullen meteen oordelen of ze je leuk vinden of verschrikkelijk. Maar met al mijn acteerkunsten kan het niet anders dat ze me geweldig vinden.

Terwijl ik nog steeds hevig aan het schreeuwen ben in het midden van het vak verbaasde jongens, voel ik me opgetild worden door een paar stevige armen.

Geweldig, hoe meer drama, hoe beter.

Als ik op de gespierde en brede schouder van de emotieloze vredebewaker lig sla ik met alle kracht op zijn rug en beweeg ik mijn benen hysterisch heen en weer. Zo schreeuw ik het tweede deel van mijn tekst uit.

"Nee! Laat mij hier blijven, ik wil niet overlijden! Breng me niet naar mijn nachtmerrie! Help mij!" roep ik zo duidelijk mogelijk naar het publiek terwijl ik hevig aan het tegenstribbelen ben.

Ik kijk het overvolle publiek in en zie alle kinderen met exact dezelfde uitdrukking naar me kijken; verbazing.

Iedereen kijkt verbijsterd, maar is op hetzelfde moment gefascineerd. Iedereen hangt aan mijn lippen alsof ik de belangrijkste persoon in heel Panem ben. Het enthousiasme door de reactie van het publiek giert door mijn lijf. Het laat mijn benen harder spartelen, het laat mijn vuisten harder slaan en mijn stem harder schreeuwen.

Spartelend en krijsend merk ik nauwelijks dat we het ijzeren trapje naar het podium op lopen. Als ik mijn ogen opendoe om te kijken of het publiek nog steeds zo gefascineerd is zie ik dan ook dat er nauwelijks meer mensen om me heen staan. Alleen de glimmende begeleider en het meisje dat voor de eerste keer niet naar de grond staart staan om mij heen. Ik heb zelfs hun aandacht.

Ik word niet neergezet op het podium, maar word stevig vastgehouden door de gespierde armen van de vredebewaker, dus ik ga gewoon door met spartelen. Als de begeleider begint met praten stop ik wel even met schreeuwen, ik word natuurlijk niet geliefd als ik door de woorden van de begeleider ga heen schreeuwen.

"Zo, twee hele verschillende tributen zo te zien!" De begeleider probeert de gespannen situatie wat losser te maken met een grapje, en de aandacht weer naar hem toe te trekken. Maar iedereen let nog steeds op mij.

"Uuh, welkom in de Hongerspelen, Alec!" zegt hij onzeker als hij merkt dat niemand luistert naar zijn praatje, en dat betekent ook het einde van de boete.

De vredebewaker op wiens schouder ik lig draait richting de enorme, imposante deur van het gerechtsgebouw en begint met stevige tred te lopen. Achter me zie ik dat het andere meisje ook naar het gerechtsgebouw wordt geduwd.

Als ik eenmaal voorbij de deuren van het gerechtsgebouw ben stop ik met spartelen. Ik ontspan alle spieren in mijn lichaam en mijn gelaatstrekken die net nog pure ellende uitstraalden, laten nu een glimlach van oor tot oor zien.

_Ik mag meedoen met de Hongerspelen._

* * *

**Hanmet Sleepmyrtle (13) – District 5**

Mijn zus komt met een betraand gezicht door de deur naar me toe rennen. Meteen valt me haar blauwe oog op, en meteen weet ik ook wie dat heeft aangericht. Ze grijpt me vast en geeft me een liefdevolle knuffel.

"Hanmet, het spijt me zo," snikt ze langzaam terwijl ze me zachtjes over mijn rug wrijft.

"Daar kan jij toch niks aan doen," zeg ik zachtjes. Ik heb vandaag nog bijna niet gehuild, na al die gebeurtenissen. Maar bij die woorden van mijn zus schieten de tranen in mijn ogen.

"Jawel, ik had je moeten beschermen. Ik had hem moeten stoppen. Ik ha-, ik ha-," zegt ze snikkend waarna ze weer in een grote huilbui uitbarst. Ik besef dat ze het niet heeft over de Hongerspelen, maar over al die jaren thuis.

"Toe-oen ik je naam ho-oorde, ben ik zo boos op, op hem geworden. Voor a-alles. En toen be-begon hij mij te-e slaan," spreekt ze hevig snikkend uit.

Beseffend dat dit het liefste is wat ooit iemand tegen mij gezegd heeft begin ik in huilen uit te barsten. Grote tranen rollen over mijn wangen terwijl ik mijn zus nog iets steiger vastpak.

Ik zou willen zeggen dat ik enorm mijn best ga doen, en ga winnen. Dat ik terug naar huis zal komen en dat alles beter zal worden. Maar dat is niet zo. Ik ga naar de Hongerspelen en daar zal ik sterven en er is niks daaraan wat ik kan veranderen. Het enige wat ik nu kan doen is mijn zus nog even stevig vasthouden. En dat doe ik ook voor enkele minuten.

Als de deur weer opengaat en er twee vredebewakers binnen komen stormen laat mijn zusje mij onmiddellijk los en begint wat te friemelen aan haar pols. Terwijl de vredebewakers al hevig schreeuwen dat mijn zus moet vertrekken doet ze vliegensvlug haar mooiste zilveren armbandje af en schuift deze om mijn pols.

"Dit is de districtaandenken, bewaar hem goed. Ik hou van je, Hanmet, en pap en mam ook. We zullen je nooit vergeten," zegt ze met een snik in haar stem, maar toch vastberaden.

Ik geef mijn zus een laatste dikke knuffel en een dikke kus op haar wang en dan wordt ze meegenomen door de vredebewakers en is ze weg. Voorgoed.

* * *

**Gloria Silenus – District 5**

_Mijn zoon._

Mijn lieve, altijd opgewekte, goede zoon. Waarom hem? Waarom van alle mensen hem?

Het begon allemaal maar als een kleine maatregel om mijn kinderen te beschermen van de gruwen van het Capitool. Ik sprak met mezelf af dat ik ze op tien jarige leeftijd alles zou uitleggen, zodat ze twee jaar de tijd zouden hebben om zich erop te kunnen voorbereiden. Maar hij keek er altijd zó naar uit, het was zijn grote droom om ooit mee te kunnen doen. Ik kon het gewoon niet. Ik kon het hem niet vertellen.

Jaren gingen voorbij en zijn eerste boete kwam eraan. Ik was zo verschrikkelijk bang dat hij gekozen zou worden en dat hij moest meedoen, en dan ook nog eens onwetend dat het allemaal echt is. Maar hij werd niet gekozen, en dat jaar daarna ook niet, en daarna ook niet. Ik raakte eraan gewend en ging ervan uit dat hij toch nooit gekozen zou worden. Maar iedere boete was weer angstaanjagend.

En dit jaar gebeurde het wel.

Vanochtend was ik al zo verschrikkelijk zenuwachtig, ik kon niet meer normaal functioneren. En toen hij ook nog eens vroeg of hij zichzelf moest aanbieden verloor ik het helemaal. Ik besefte dat ik me mezelf enorm in de nesten heb gewerkt, maar ik sprak met mezelf af dat ik het allemaal recht zou zetten na de boete.

Toen zijn naam werd genoemd zakte ik in elkaar, gelijk met mijn zoon, maar om andere redenen. De dingen die hij riep kwamen als giftige pijlen terecht in mijn hart. Hij meende ze niet, maar voor mij waren ze echt. Het was het ergste moment uit mijn leven.

Ik wist wat hij aan het doen was, ik had hem al een keer op zijn kamer betrapt met het oefenen van wanhopige kreten als hij uitgekozen werd. Maar ik had nooit verwacht dat hij echt uitgekozen zou worden, en het ook echt zou uitvoeren.

Het was verschrikkelijk, iedereen zag dat er iets niet klopte. Dat de gevoelens die hij uitschreeuwde niet gemeend waren. Iedereen zag hoe hij stralend naar het publiek kijk toen hij op het podium stond.

En toen moest ik naar hem toe.

Toen de grote zwarte deur open ging zag ik hem meteen zitten met een stralende glimlach. Ik voelde me zo schuldig, het was allemaal mijn schuld. Ik _moest _het hem vertellen, ik kon hem niet langer in de waan laten. Hij _moest _weten wat hem te wachten staat.

Maar ik kon het niet.

De woorden lagen op het puntje van mijn tong en kwamen steeds bijna over mijn lippen, maar ik kon het niet uitspreken. Ik kon het niet.

Ik kon helemaal niks zeggen, ik heb alleen gehuild. Heel veel gehuild. Alec, Cilla en Reza snapten niet wat er aan de hand was en dachten dat er camera's in de kamer hingen. Ik ging kapot. Ik wilde alles aan hen vertellen, maar ik kon het niet.

Toen de vredebewakers ons weer kwamen ophalen heb ik snel mijn trouwring om zijn vinger geschoven. Ik moest hem iets geven en dat was het enige wat ik bij me had van waarde. Ik heb tegen hem gezegd dat hij deze ring ten aller tijden bij zich moet houden en dat ik van hem hou. Toen werd ik de kamer uitgeduwd en was hij weg.

_Weg voor altijd._

En alles wat ik nu nog voel is schuld. Schuld en spijt.

* * *

**En dat was weer Boete 5!**

**Ik heb vorige week met mezelf afgesproken dat ik ieder weekend een boete ga uploaden, en tot nu toe lig ik helemaal op schema! Hopelijk ben ik dan rond begin november klaar met de boetes! Ik hoop dat het goedgaat, haha!**

**Hoe vonden jullie het? Ik ben weer erg blij met de boete. De spanning en ellende uit Hanmet's leven en de drukte en vrolijkheid uit die van Alec. En voor de mensen die het zich afvragen: later in het verhaal komt een verklaring voor het gedrag voor Hanmet's broer, hihi! Ik heb echt heel erg plezier gehad met het schrijven, vooral het stukje dat Alec net alsof gaat doen dat hij verdrietig is. Ik ging als een speer, haha!  
**

**Ik wil voor deze boete Jannaatjee bedanken voor haar tribuut! En natuurlijk MyWeirdWorld voor haar tribuut en voor haar geweldige tips en het zijn van mijn bèta EN voor het bedenken van de titel! En Jade Lammourgy voor het nakijken van mijn boete en voor het delen van mijn ideetjes, haha! Thanks everyone!**

**Dan gaan we naar de puntentelling! :)**

**Weer even voor de duidelijkheid:**

**Je krijgt 5 punten als je in het begin een tribuut hebt ingestuurd (2 tributen telt niet voor 10 punten, dat blijft 5)**  
**Je krijgt 5 punten als je mijn verhaal followed**  
**Je krijgt 2 punten voor een review (hier mag van alles instaan)**  
**Je krijgt 3 punten voor een review waarin je tips geeft**

Jade Lammourgy - 26 punten  
MyWeirdWorld - 26 punten  
Cicillia - 21 punten  
LauraTwilightHungergamesHPfa n - 18 punten  
Madeby Mel - 15 punten  
Jannaatjee - 15 punten  
zyx21 - 12 punten  
miniMinaxx - 12 punten  
JesseGabriel - 10 punten  
JoyMainhood - 5 punten  
FF-Schwarz - 5 punten

**Wat je kan sponsoren voor de hoeveelheid punten dat komt nog!**

**Laat vooral een review achter als je het leuk vond en ben niet bang om wat tips erbij te zetten, hoe meer hoe beter! :)**

**De Boete van District 6 komt hopelijk weer volgend weekend, ik heb er zin in!  
**

**Levi :)**

**PS: Mijn tributenlijst is BIJNA vol! Nog de meisjes van district 11 en 12! Dus stuur alsjeblieft een tribuut in! :)**


	7. Boete District 6: Verwend & Verwaarloosd

**AN:**

**Even een korte AN over twee dingetjes. Ten eerste: Ik heb mijn tributenlijst vol! Hoeraaa, eindelijk! De complete lijst staat in het eerste hoofdstuk en natuurlijk op mijn pagina! En ten tweede: Ik heb een poll opgezet met de vraag: Wie vinden jullie de leukste twee tributen tot nu toe? Hierbij zitten de tributen van District 1 t/m District 6! Dus vergeet niet te stemmen, want hiermee zal ik ook bepalen hoeveel ik een tribuut ga beschrijven in verder hoofdstukken. :)**

* * *

**Jaden Black (13) – District 6**

Helemaal alleen zit ik achter in de oude, verroeste, stinkende bus. Er zitten minstens vier banken tussen mij en de andere kinderen, niemand wilt bij mij in de buurt komen. Zelfs Huck, die na blijvende hersenschade voor de rest van zijn leven een kasplantje is, heeft iemand naast zich zitten.  
We rijden over een hobbelige, aarden weg, en iedere bobbel voel je twee keer zo goed als je helemaal achterin de bus zit. Ik word helemaal door elkaar geschud. Een groot deel van de kinderen in de bus zwijgen zenuwachtig terwijl ze stoïcijns voor zich uit staren. Bijna iedereen is zenuwachtig voor de boete.

Ik zie het als een uitstapje. Natuurlijk ben ik wel zenuwachtig voor de boete, maar het hele jaar door in dat vervallen gebouw voor ons uit staren is ook geen pretje. Of het nou op je eigen kamer is, op de zogenaamde 'school' van het weeshuis of op het schoolplein. En dan ben ik ook nog eens altijd alleen.

Maar ik maak me daar maar niet te veel zorgen over, ik vind het geen ramp. Ik had misschien graag wel een goede vriend gehad, met wie ik mijn zorgen zou kunnen delen, lol mee zou kunnen hebben, mee kunne-

"Je hebt mij toch als vriend, Jaden? Of ben ik je vriend niet?"

Ik hoor zijn stem luid en duidelijk, maar hij komt niet vanaf een kant. Normale mensen zouden vluchtig en angstig om zich heen kijken om te ontdekken waar de stem vandaan komt. Dat heb ik nooit gedaan, ik weet waar de stem vandaan komt.

Wanneer ik de stem zo stil mogelijk probeer te antwoorden zie ik enkele hoofden een paar rijen voor me angstig naar me omdraaien.

"Nee, je bent mijn vriend niet, dus hou je kop!" fluister ik nijdig tegen de stem, terwijl ik voor me een aantal kinderen mij hoor uitlachen.

Ik voel de woede in mijn lichaam oplaaien, mijn haren gaan overeind staan, mijn ledematen beginnen te trillen en mijn lichaam begint op te warmen van woede. Maar dit is niet mijn eigen woede.

"Ik ben wel je vriend!" schreeuwt de stem uit, waarna ik direct in elkaar krimp om de impact op te vangen. Mijn hele lichaam begint te trillen en te schudden door zijn woede. Wankelend val ik van de bank af en stoot ik mijn hoofd op de harde, metalen vloer van de bus.

Hij laat de verschrikkelijkste beelden zien; mijn ouders die mij emotieloos afgeven bij het weeshuis en de herinnering dat alle kinderen van het weeshuis mij schaterend uitlachen terwijl ik wreed in elkaar word geslagen door een grote, angstaanjagende jongen. Hij laat me ook beelden zien die geen herinneringen zijn, maar angsten; bij de een wordt Marla, mijn favoriete verpleegster en de enige persoon die ik kan vertrouwen meerdere keren neergestoken met een groot gerafeld mes terwijl ze huilend om mijn naam roept.

Bij de andere sta ik op een klein rond platform in het midden van een groot grasveld. Links van me staat een meisje op een platform in elkaar gedoken te huilen en rechts van me staat een enorme jongen met een dodelijk blik in zijn ogen. Op het hele grasveld staan nog meer kinderen een rondje, wachtend op een startsein. Ik weet meteen wat het is.

"Die eerste twee zijn natuurlijk al gebeurd, maar van die andere twee zal er eentje waarheid worden. Ra-ra, welke is dat?" hoor ik de stem plagend in mijn oor fluisteren.

Voor ik een antwoord kan bedenken word ik weer mee teruggetrokken in de echte wereld. Boven me zie ik het bevlekte en verroeste witte dak van de bus en naast me staan twee oude bankjes met meer scheuren dan stof. Ik haal een keer diep adem door mijn neus en beveel mezelf dan op te staan en weer gewoon te gaan zitten alsof er niks aan de hand is, maar voor ik het weet is Marla al bij me om me op te tillen.

"Jaden, gaat alles goed met je?" vraagt ze bezorgd nadat ze me voorzichtig omhoog heeft geholpen.

Ze zet me rustig neer op het bankje waar ik net in foetushouding onder lag terwijl ik helemaal verzink in mijn eigen gedachten. Ik merk niet eens dat Marla nog steeds tegen me praat, ik staar alleen met mijn grote bruine ogen recht naar voren en denk aan alles wat hij met net heeft laten zien.  
"W-welke van de twee w-wordt, wordt waarheid?" vraag ik stotterend aan de stem. Marla kijkt me in eerste instantie vragend aan, maar snapt dan dat ik het niet tegen haar heb. Marla begint zachtjes over mijn bruine krullen te wrijven als ze beseft tegen wie ik het wel heb.

"Nu wilt hij wel luisteren, hè?"

De stem schiet door mijn hoofd en brengt angst door mijn hele lichaam, waardoor ik weer lichtjes begin te trillen. Marla schiet meteen naar me toe en grijpt me stevig vast. Het verbaasd me iedere keer weer dat Marla de stem niet kan horen. De stem is zo luid, zo sterk, zo bevelend.

"Het spijt me, vertel het nu alsjeblieft," fluister ik met een gebroken stem.

Ik weet dat hij het niet zal vertellen als ik boos op hem ben, dus ik bied maar mijn excuses aan. Ik moet het natuurlijk ook echt menen, want hij ziet het meteen als ik het niet meen. Hij zit immers in mijn hoofd.

"Dit is jouw lot," galmt door mijn hoofd. Voordat ik ook maar een seconde geïrriteerd kan zijn dat hij het niet gewoon vertelt veranderd de hele omgeving.

In plaats van alleen Marla om me heen staan er nu vele jongens van ongeveer mijn leeftijd om mij heen, en ze kijken allemaal even nerveus. De oude, ijzeren vloer van de bus verandert in een harde, betonnen grond. Ver voor me zie ik een immens podium met grote schermen en elektronica, op het midden van het podium staat een vrouw met een klein, wit briefje in haar handen en naast haar staat een hevig huilend, klein, blond meisje. Het geluid van de bus valt weg en in plaats daarvan bereikt één duidelijke stem mijn oren.

"Jaden Black," roept de vrouw op het podium wanhopig enthousiast door de microfoon.

En direct weet ik wat mijn lot zal zijn, en het is niet een goede.

* * *

**Crystal Leafwee (14) – District 6**

_De overgebleven beroeps zitten aan de rand van de wild stromende rivier rond een kampvuur. Zwijgend kijken ze allemaal naar het knisperende kampvuur die Annie met veel moeite aan heeft gekregen. Allemaal zijn ze tijdens de twee trainingsdagen veel te druk bezig geweest met het pronken van hun vechtkunsten. Alleen Annie had de moeite om even langs het vuuronderdeel te gaan, wat nu zijn vruchten af wierp._

_Het geluid van het wilde water dat tegen de rotswanden aanklotst zorgt ervoor dat iedereen langzaam slaperig en duf wordt. De twee meedogenloze tributen van district een gaan lieflijk tegen elkaar aan liggen en beginnen langzaam in slaap de dommelen. Ook de enige overgebleven tribuut uit district twee kan haar ogen nauwelijks open houden._

_Annie daarentegen zit nog even klaarwakker als net bij het kampvuur. Haar donkere lokken hangen wild voor ogen terwijl ze gefascineerd naar het flikkerende vuur kijkt. Dan staat Jeness gapend op en pakt zijn gerafelde machete._

_"Ik ga even een laatste patrouille doen. Gaan jullie maar slapen, als ik een tribuut tegenkom dan roep ik jullie wel," zegt hij tegen zijn teamgenoten terwijl hij richting het bos loopt die naast hen ligt._

_Niemand reageert terwijl Jeness langzaam uit het beeld verdwijnt._

Geïrriteerd wend ik me tot mijn kersenhouten nachtkastje en pak ik de flinterdunne afstandsbediening van het mediascherm. Ik druk met mijn iele duim op de doorspoel-knop waarna de tributen rond het kampvuur twee keer zo snel in slaap vallen.

Een aantal andere tributen vliegen in spoedtempo voorbij. Drie kinderen uit district tien en twaalf liggen als een stel dwazenmet z'n drieën te slapen, beseffen ze dan niet dat er altijd iemand op de wacht moet staan? Gelukkig is de beroepstroep niet al te dicht bij hun. Het meisje uit district drie ligt met een enorme wond in haar linkerzij en een gebroken arm op de grond van een grot te creperen, en nog een klein meisje die rustig aan het slapen is. Allemaal oninteressant.

Dan verschijnt er een shot op het scherm van de jongen uit district zeven die aan het jagen is op andere tributen. In een reflex duw ik vastberaden op de speel-knop en wend me weer tot het nachtkastje om mijn warme melk vast te pakken.

_De jongen uit district zeven loopt bloeddorstig door het bos met zijn bebloede bijl in zijn handen. Hij stopt acuut zijn gang als hij verderop in het bos voetstappen hoort. Ondertussen loopt Jeness met een gesponsorde zaklamp gapend door het bos heen. Hij is bijna klaar met zijn patrouilleronde en loopt alweer richting het beroepskamp._

_Annie was al veel eerder in slaap gevallen en ligt nu woelend voor het gloeiende vuurtje. Door onverklaarbare wijze wordt ze ineens hevig hijgend wakker. Ze gaat verschrikt rechtop zitten en rekt zich even uit terwijl ze merkt dat Jeness nog steeds afwezig is. Omdat ze niet weet hoelang ze sliep staat ze op, pakt haar favoriete mes, en loopt richting het bos._

_Inmiddels heeft de jongen uit zeven Jeness al gevonden. Hij verschuilt zich achter een boom terwijl hij zorgvuldig iedere stap van hem volgt. Als Jeness zich dan naar de grond wendt om te voelen hoe oud een voetspoor was slaat de jongen uit zeven toe._

_Geruisloos sprint hij vanuit de bosjes richting Jeness en duwt hem lomp op de grond. Uit schrik slaakt Jeness een kreet waarna de jongen uit zeven ongevoelig zijn hand op de mond van Jeness duwt._

_"Waar is je beroepstroep nu dan, hè? Zijn ze allemaal lekker aan het slapen?"_

_De jongen uit vier sluit zijn bebloede vingers al om de keel van Jeness terwijl Annie argeloos vanuit de bosjes tevoorschijn komt. Als ze de situatie bevat rent ze zonder aarzeling naar de tribuut uit zeven terwijl ze haar mes vastberaden uit haar riem trekt._

_De tribuut uit zeven reageert bijna automatisch als hij enorm snel opstaat en Annie bijna in een reflex bruusk in haar maag trapt. Annie valt met een enorme klap neer op de grond en probeert happend naar adem overeind te komen. Jeness ligt nog steeds hevig hoestend en hijgend op de grond nadat de jongen uit zeven zijn adem meerdere seconden had afgesneden._

_Als de jongen uit zeven ziet dat allebei zijn tegenstanders proestend op de grond liggen grijpt hij zijn bijl, die hij net op de grond liet vallen toen hij Annie een schop gaf, en neemt een grote aanloop richting Jeness. Annie kijkt met grote ogen toe als de jongen drie meter voor Jeness zijn enorme bijl de lucht in heft terwijl er nog verse bloedspetters van andere tributen van afdruppelen. Met grote stappen beweegt hij richting Jeness terwijl al zijn spiertjes en al zijn pezen in zijn armen aanspannen. Vlak voor Jeness duwt hij met grote kracht de zware bijl naar beneden. Annie schreeuwt wanhopig terwijl Jeness de enorme bijl met grote snelheid op zich af ziet komen. De bijl ko-_

Mijn roze geverfde deur vliegt open, waarna mijn moeder met een boze blik in haar ogen binnen komt stormen. Vluchtig pak ik de afstandsbediening van het nachtkastje en zet mijn scherm weer op pauze.

"Crystal! Boete is al over een uur, kleed je nou eens aan!" roept mijn moeder geïrriteerd tegen mij.

"Mam, mag ik dit niet heel even afkijken? Het duurt nog maar twee minuutjes!" vraag ik smekend terwijl ik mijn allerliefste puppy-ogen opzet, maar tevergeefs. Mijn moeder loopt met stevige tred naar het scherm en drukt deze zonder pardon uit.

"MAM! Nou weet ik niet meer waar ik ben! Je wordt bedankt," roep ik boos naar mijn moeder.

Als mijn moeder zonder reactie de deur weer uitloopt en deze streng dichtslaat besluit ik dan toch maar klaar te gaan maken. Dus ik maak een sierlijk sprongetje uit mijn bed en loop naar mijn muziekspeler. Ik zoek mijn favoriete liedje van Indigo Lovewell, de bekendste zanger van heel Panem, op waarna ik luid meezingend mijn kleren uit ga zoeken.

Ik trek de deuren van mijn enorme felroze kledingkast met een zwaai open en aanschouw de inhoud van mijn welgevulde kast. Ik hoef niet lang na te denken wat mijn outfit zal worden, vorige week heeft pappie een conferentie gehad in het Capitool en is toen met een aantal stylisten uit het Capitool boetekleren voor mij gaan uitzoeken.

Ik pak dus mijn nieuwe lichtroze jurkje met diamantjes, mijn witte kanten panty en mijn felroze pumps uit mijn kast en leg deze tevreden op mijn bed. Nog steeds luid zingend loop ik naar mijn badkamer om mijn gezicht even flink onder handen te nemen. Mijn lange, steil blonde lokken hangen sluik langs mijn gezicht. Enigszins tevreden met mijn haar schud ik het even goed door elkaar om net iets meer volume te creëren, om het daarna weer ongeveer net zo terug te leggen als net.

Vervolgens wend ik me tot het plankje onder mijn spiegel en grijp ik als allereerste mijn zwarte eyeliner en mascara en lichtroze oogschaduw. Nadat ik deze allemaal zorgvuldig heb aangebracht en mijn grote diepblauwe ogen er prachtig uitzien, pak ik mijn felroze lipgloss en smeer ik die net iets te dik op mijn lichtelijk dunne lippen.

Tevreden bekijk ik mijn fijne gezichtje in de spiegel. Mijn grote ogen zijn goed geaccentueerd, mijn lippen lijken mooi vol door de lipgloss en de natuurlijke blos op mijn dikke wangen laat me er gezond uitzien. Perfect!

Ik loop half huppelend naar mijn bed terwijl het liedje afloopt. Ik ben al lang gestopt met meezingen, omdat ik alleen het begin van het liedje uit mijn hoofd ken. Als het liedje zich weer opnieuw afspeelt begin ik dus weer vrolijk mee te zingen.

Voorzichtig pak ik mijn roze jurkje en doe ik deze aan. Het kostte een fortuin en volgens mij gaan die glittertjes er zeer gemakkelijk van af. Dan doe ik mijn witte panty aan. Het kant kriebelt tegen mijn benen aan terwijl ik meezing met de enorme uithaal van Indigo Lovewell. Ik doe mijn torenhoge roze hakken aan, aangezien ik over twee uurtjes toch weer thuis ben.

Tenslotte wend ik me tot mijn nachtkastje en pak mijn zilveren kettinkje die van mijn overgrootmoeder is geweest. Zij heeft meegedaan met de allereerste Hongerspelen toen er nog geen beroeps waren en geen mutilanten, dus ze had een grotere kans om te winnen. Ze werd uiteindelijk tweede en is toen op een gruwelijke manier gestorven. Ik kan alle hongerspelen kijken op mijn mediascherm, behalve deze. Dat vreet me helemaal op.

Als ik mijn kettinkje om heb gedaan loop ik een laatste keer naar de spiegel. Verheugd kijk ik naar mezelf. Eigenlijk best zonde allemaal, waarom moeten wij ons allemaal mooi maken om een halfuurtje in een overvol publiek te staan? Ik word toch niet uitgekozen. Er zijn kinderen waarvan de naam veertig keer in de kom zit en die van mij zit er maar drie keer in. En ze kiezen de dochter van de burgemeester toch niet uit.

Nee, ik word in geen geval uitgekozen. Ik ben veilig.**  
**

* * *

**Jaden Black (13) – District 6**

Met knikkende knieën en een onregelmatige ademhaling sta ik midden in een mensenmassa van jongens van mijn leeftijd, terwijl onze dikke burgemeester het verschrikkelijk saaie Verdrag van Verraad voorleest. Afgelopen jaar was ik helemaal niet zo zenuwachtig, toen keek ik rustig om me heen en genoot van een uitzicht die anders was dan ons zielige weeshuis. Natuurlijk was ik wel een beetje zenuwachtig, maar ik achtte de kans vrij klein dat ik uitgekozen werd. Mijn naam zat er immers maar één keer in.

_Nu is dat wel anders._

Het in niet dat mijn naam nu honderden keren in die glazen bol zit, hoewel het aantal wel verdubbeld is. Maar ik weet dat ik dit jaar mee moet doen.

Hij heeft wel vaker dingen tegen mij gezegd die uiteindelijk ook daadwerkelijk uitkwamen, dit zou niet de eerste keer zijn. Ik voel ook gewoon dat het waar is, het voelt allemaal niet goed.

"Ach joh, wat maakt het uit? Je had toch al een rotleven!"

Alle spieren in mijn lichaam verkrampen als de schelle stem weer zonder waarschuwing door mijn hoofd tettert. Ik schud mijn hoofd wanhopig van links naar rechts in de hoop dat de stem zal ophouden met praten. Achter hoor ik een aantal jongens gniffelen om de rare beweging, maar dat maakt me niks uit.

Ze zijn me vanaf mijn aankomst hier al aan het uitlachen. Toen we net aankwamen met de oude verroestte bus begonnen ze meteen met de aanval. Ze vroegen me waarom alle zielige, achterlijke weesjes met de bus mochten en de normale kinderen gewoon moesten lopen.

Eerst wilde ik gewoon het verhaal uitleggen; dat de oude bussenfabriek in district 6 vele jaren geleden een bus te veel had geproduceerd, en dat het Capitool vond dat de weesjes in zes die wel mochten hebben. Bij nader inzien had ik toch maar besloten ze te negeren, maar dat heeft geen verschil gemaakt.

De monotone stem van de burgemeester maakt plaats voor de lage, angstaanjagende van president Snow in de propagandafilm wanneer de burgemeester klaar is met het voorlezen van het Verdrag van Verraad. Maar niet voordat er ergens uit het publiek een meisje wanhopig enthousiast juicht voor de burgemeester.

Ik dwing mezelf afleiding te zoeken in de film, dus ik kijk aandachtig met knikkende knieën naar de verschrikkelijke beelden die worden getoond op het scherm.

_Oorlog, verschrikkelijke oorlog. Weduwen, wezen, een moederloos kind. Dit was de opstand die ons land opgeschrokt. Dertien districten kwamen in opstand tegen het land dat hen voedde, van hen hield, hen beschermde. Broer verraadde broer tot er niets overbleef._

Het tweede gedeelte van de film is heel anders, daarin zie je prachtige beelden; mooie graanvelden, gelukkige gezinnen en natuurlijk mooie, jonge en sterke tributen.

_En toen kwam de vrede, hard bevochten, hard gewonnen. Een volk stond op uit de as en een nieuw tijdperk was geboren. Maar vrijheid heeft een prijs. Toen de verraders werden verslagen, zworen we als een natie dat we nooit dit verraad meer mee wilden maken. En zo werd het bepaald, dat elk jaar, de verschillende districten van Panem zouden aanbieden als tribuut, een jonge man en vrouw, om te vechten tot de dood in een schouwspel van eer, moed en opoffering. De enige overwinnaar, badend in rijkdom, zou dienen als een herinnering aan onze vrijgevigheid en onze vergeving. Dit is hoe we ons verleden herinneren. Dit is hoe we onze toekomst beschermen._

Inmiddels is de plaats van de dikke burgemeester ingenomen door onze begeleider. Zij staat geobsedeerd naar de film te kijken. Als de laatste tonen van het volkslied afgespeeld zijn komt ze weer bij bewustzijn en wend ze zich schrikachtig tot de microfoon.

"Laten we snel beginnen!"

Ik was even afgeleid door de verschrikkelijke propagandafilm, maar nu komen alle hevige zenuwen in een klap weer terug. Alles lijkt in slow motion afgespeeld te worden, terwijl ik gewoon wil dat het voorbij is. Vorig jaar wilde ik graag zo lang mogelijk hier blijven, en wegblijven van dat verschrikkelijke weeshuis. Nu wil ik gewoon naar huis.

"Maar je zal niet naar huis gaan, je gaat naar de arena waar bloed zal vloeien. Jouw bloed, en bloed van anderen, dankzij jou!"

Mijn adem stokt direct bij het horen van zijn voorspelling. Mijn hart klopt onnatuurlijk snel en mijn knieën gaan hevig van links naar rechts. Ik wil reageren op zijn voorspelling, zeggen dat hij liegt, maar er komt niks uit mijn mond. Ik sta verstart op de grond alsof mijn naam al genoemd is, hoewel het vonnis eigenlijk al uitgesproken is.

De begeleider roept een naam uit die ik niet ken. Het valt me nauwelijks op dat bij het uitspreken van die naam de ogen van de burgemeester ineens schrikbarend groot worden. Zijn borst gaat hevig op en neer en hij begint intens te hyperventileren.

"Bloed zal vloeien," weerkaatst er door mijn hoofd.

Langzamerhand begin ik zelf ook te hyperventileren. Terwijl ik mijn hoofd recht naar de grond is gericht begint ook mijn borst hevig op en neer te bewegen. Ik kan niet eens reageren op de stem of met mijn hoofd schudden om de stem weg te duwen zoals net, wat helemaal geen zin heeft. Ik kan alleen maar met schuddende benen en hyperventilerende adem naar beneden kijken terwijl ik wacht op mijn vonnis.

Als ik me enkele minuten heb afgesloten van de buitenwereld en niks heb binnengekregen vraag ik me enigszins af wat er allemaal aan de hand is. Voorzichtig hef ik mijn hoofd op van de harde betonnen grond en zie ik langs alle jongens het enorme podium met vele schermen. Op het podium staat onze begeleider met het tweede kleine witte briefje in haar hand, klaar om de naam op te lezen. Naast haar zit het meisje, waarvan de naam net is opgenoemd, hevig huilend in elkaar gedoken op de grond.

Dan vormen de onnatuurlijk dikke lippen van onze begeleider zich naar mijn naam en weerklinkt dezelfde naam met een enorm geluid over het gehele plein. Waarna mijn gehele hoofd zich vult met het geluid van de stem.

"Jaden Black."

"Ik zei het toch, je gaat eraan," hoor ik de stem koud en kil zeggen.**  
**

* * *

**Crystal Leafwee (14) – District 6**

Ik ga op het puntje van mijn tenen staan terwijl ik druk om me heen kijk in mijn vak of ik Lucy kan vinden. Al snel merk ik dat ik in de hakken niet meer kan doen dan alleen staan. Ik kan er nauwelijks in lopen. Net als ik wil opgeven hoor ik Lucy mijn naam roepen.

"Crystal! Ik ben hier," hoor ik achter me. Ik draai me verrukt om en duw lopend een aantal meisjes aan de kant waarna ik eindelijk Lucy zie. Haar lange bruine krullen zijn prachtig opgestoken en op haar fijne gezichtje staat een brede glimlach.

"Lucy, Ik dacht dat ik je niet meer zou vinden!" zeg ik enthousiast tegen haar als ik haar een flinke knuffel geef.

"Doe niet zo mal, met wie moet je anders de tributen gaan beoordelen?" zegt Lucy gniffelend, "Weet je, ik heb gehoord dat er dit jaar een jongen _128 _keer inzit! De kansen zullen waarschijnlijk niet echt in zijn voordeel zijn!" vervolgt Lucy lachend.

Als het aan Lucy en mij zou liggen zouden wij hier niet tussen allemaal zenuwachtige, arme kinderen staan, maar misschien in een luxe loge met een paar snacks. Als we eenmaal achttien zijn hebben we dan ook afgesproken dat we het er ieder jaar een uitstapje van maken, samen naar de boete. Maar nu moeten we nog even afzien tussen al deze zwetende kindjes. Maar ach, we worden tenminste hoogstwaarschijnlijk niet gekozen.

Net als ik antwoord wil geven op Lucy komt mijn vader het immense podium oplopen. Ik pers al de lucht uit mijn longen om zo hard mogelijk voor hem te juichen, waarna Lucy mij volgt. Dan hoor ik een meisje voor me stilletjes een opmerking maken tegen haar vriendinnen, waarna ze alle drie lachen.

"Wie als eerste het aantal onderkinnen van de burgemeester kan tellen wint!"

_Dat moest ze niet doen._

"Hé!" De meisjes draaien weer verbaasd om. "Ja, jullie daar! Dat is wel mijn vader hè, dus lach hem niet uit. Wij krijgen tenminste normaal te eten, aangezien ik jullie ribben kan tellen kan ik veronderstellen dat dat bij jullie niet het geval is," zeg ik met een cynische blik in mijn ogen terwijl de meisjes geschokt naar me kijken. Ze proberen weer om te draaien, maar zo snel komen ze niet van mij af. Ik grijp de arm van het voorste meisje en draai haar weer naar me toe.

"Wat doen jullie vaders eigenlijk vandaag? Gaan die met z'n allen lekker aan straat bedelen voor geld terwijl ze zichzelf bezatten? En jullie mammies, gaan die wanhopig naar de vredebewakers om zichzelf aan te bieden voor een sneetje brood, om de eindjes aan elkaar te knopen? Oh, wat sneu!" zeg ik bijtend tegen de meisjes, waarna het voorste meisje woedend haar arm lostrekt en zich snel een weg baant tussen de menigte met de twee anderen op haar hielen.

Als ze weg zijn veranderd mijn cynische glimlach in een grote lach als ik Lucy een high-five geef.

"Dat verdienden ze, Cris!" zegt Lucy gniffelend. Ik knik instemmend, maar mijn aandacht word alweer snel getrokken naar mijn vader als hij begint met het voorlezen van het Verdrag van Verraad.

De eerste twee minuten probeer ik ieder woord nauwkeurig te volgen terwijl ik met een grote glimlach naar mijn vader kijk. Maar als ik heel eerlijk ben is zijn monotone stem is echt ongelooflijk saai. Niet dat ik dat ooit zal toegeven.

Na die twee minuten begin ik maar een beetje de mensen op het podium te bekijken. Links van de enorme ijzeren deur van het imposante gerechtsgebouw staan drie stoelen en rechts ervan ook. Het is overduidelijk dat de drie mensen rechts uit het Capitool komen en die drie links niet. Een van de drie rechts is onze begeleider.

Ze zit op het puntje van haar stoel met haar benen over elkaar gekruist en haar rug geforceerd gerecht. Ze heeft een paarse jurk aan waar van alles uitsteekt, veren, bladeren, gekleurde stokjes en ik kan er zelfs een aantal zwaarden uit opmaken. Natuurlijk zeer toepasselijk voor de Hongerspelen, maar haar gezicht is hetgeen wat echt opvalt. Haar lippen zijn zo onnatuurlijk dik dat haar bovenlip het puntje van haar kunstmatig kleine neus aanraakt. Haar ogen zijn felroze en haar getekende wenkbrauwen staan bijna bij haar haarlijn. En als kers op de taart is haar gele haar torenhoog opgestoken.

Aan de rechterkant van de deur zitten drie winnaars van de Hongerspelen uit district 6, en ik herken ze natuurlijk alle drie. De twee meest linkse winnaars zijn een man en een vrouw waarvan iedereen weet dat ze altijd zwaar onder de invloed zijn van morfine. Ze zitten in elkaar gedoken met elkaar te ginnegappen, zoals altijd. De rechter vrouw kijkt strak voor zich uit met een zelfverzekerde blik. Zij is mijn favoriete winnaar van alle winnaars. Ze won de 60ste Hongerspelen op de meest geweldige manier. Zij zal ook de mentor zijn van de tribuut van dit jaar.

Inmiddels is mijn vader al lang klaar met zijn onbeschrijflijk saaie toespraak en is de propaganda film van het Capitool al bijna afgelopen. Zachtjes fluister ik de laatste zinnen die president Snow voorleest mee, waarna de eindtonen van het volkslied weer klinken. En dan is het zover, de boete.

Ik grijp Lucy's hand en geef haar een enthousiaste glimlach als de begeleider haar verschrikkelijk dikke lippen opent om al onze aandacht naar haar te laten richten.

"Laten we snel beginnen!" roept ze net iets te hard door de microfoon.

Ik kijk om me heen om nog even de gezichten van alle zenuwachtige meisjes te bekijken als de begeleider naar glazen kom loopt en daar het bovenste briefje uit haalt. Ze vouwt deze vliegensvlug open en noemt dan de naam op.

"Crystal Leafwee!"

Mijn adem stokt als er een geweldige schok door mijn lichaam gaat. Naast me hoor ik Lucy zachtjes beginnen met snikken, waarna ik ook van wal steek. Grote tranen rollen over mijn wangen als ik Lucy een laatste dikke knuffel geef.

Hoe kon dit gebeuren? Ik zit maar twee keer in die kom, er zit zelfs een jongen 128 keer in! Dit kan niet, dit mag niet gebeuren. Mijn vader gaat ervoor zorgen, papa gaat dit voor me oplossen.

Bij de gedachte aan mijn vader verlos ik me uit Lucy's grip en wend ik mijn blik richting het podium en ik besluit richting het podium te lopen. Ik kijk recht in de geschokte ogen van mijn vader die hevig hijgend op zijn stoel blijft zitten.

Waarom doet hij niks? Waarom maakt hij geen protest? Ik raak totaal in paniek als ik besef dat mijn vader er misschien wel helemaal niks aan kan doen. Huilende loop ik door de mensenmenigte als ik de drie meisjes die ik net heb beledigd vrolijk naar me zie zwaaien. Ik zou naar hun toe willen rennen en ze, nadat ik ze een paar vuile opmerkingen had toegeworpen, een paar flinke klappen geven. Maar alles wat ik doe is paniekerig huilend lopen naar het podium.

Als ik het trapje van het podium oploop kruist mijn vaders blik de mijne. Als hij dan met tranen in zijn ogen vluchtig wegkijkt weet ik dat hij niks voor me kan doen.

_Ik moet dit jaar zelf meedoen aan de Hongerspelen._

Bij deze gedachte stort ik hevig huilend op de grond.

* * *

**Jaden Black (13) – District 6**

De gedachte dat niemand mij zal komen opzoeken deed me totaal geen pijn. Ik ben het mijn hele leven gewend om ongewild en ongeliefd te zijn. Maar toen Marla zachtjes snikkend door de deur kwam lopen was ik toch enorm opgelucht. Ik wilde deze laatste minuten in mijn district niet alleen zijn met mijn stem, ik had iemand nodig om me op te beuren. Niet iemand die me alleen naar beneden zou halen.

Marla's armen liggen hartstochtelijk om me heen als we elkaar opbeurend knuffelen. We hebben nog niks tegen elkaar gezegd, je kan in zulke momenten weinig tegen elkaar zeggen. Toch wilde ik haar iets meegeven.

"Ik zal je missen Marla, jij bent de enige persoon waar ik om geef," zeg ik tegen haar terwijl de tranen over mijn wangen lopen.

"Lieve Jaden, ik ga jou ook enorm missen. Ik zal je nooit vergeten," beantwoord ze. Even schrik ik een klein beetje bij de gedachte dat ze er al helemaal vanuit gaat dat ik nooit meer terug zal komen. Maar als ik mijn situatie dan nader bekijk, besef ik dat dat niet zal gebeuren.

_Ik ga sterven in de arena._

Dan laat ze me los en friemelt ze met haar rechterhand zorgvuldig een armbandje los. Het is een heel dun blauw touwtje met daaraan een klein ijzeren bedeltje in de vorm van een hartje. Deze geeft ze met tranen in haar ogen aan mij.

"Je districtaandenken. Hou deze de hele tijd bij je, dan ben ik ook altijd bij je in moeilijke tijden. Ik zal je volgen op tv, ik zal bij je zijn," zegt ze met een snik in haar stem waarna ze me een laatste dikke knuffel geeft.

De deur in de hoek van de kamer klapt open en de stem van een vredebewaker maakt een einde aan onze ontmoeting.

"Het is tijd jongens, maak er een einde aan!" schreeuwt hij de kamer in.

Marla geeft me een laatste kus op mijn wang en loopt dan zonder iets te zeggen de kamer uit.

_En dan ben ik alleen._

Of ja, ik ben eigenlijk nooit alleen, want het moment dat de deur van de kamer dichtklapt weerklinkt de stem weer door mijn hoofd.

"We gaan naar de arena, Jaden," zegt hij op een bijna enthousiaste manier.

"_Ik _ga naar de arena" antwoord ik geïrriteerd. Ik had mezelf voorgenomen hem te negeren, maar nu ik helemaal alleen ben is dat makkelijker gezegd dan gedaan.

"We gaan het samen doen. We gaan samen rennen, samen overleven, samen _moorden,_" zegt hij waarna er een rilling over mijn rug gaat. Ik kan niet moorden, en ik zal niet moorden. Maar daar denkt hij anders over.

"We gaan samen moorden, Jaden. En dat ga je geweldig vinden. En als je heel erg je best doen, zullen we misschien samen _winnen._"

* * *

**Crystal Leafwee (14) – District 6**

Ik zit alleen in een grote kamer. De hoge muren, grote ramen en enorme deur laten mij me nog kleiner voelen dan ik al ben. Ik voel me klein, maar niet verloren.

Mijn ouders kwamen eerst, mijn moeder huilde aan een stuk door en kon niks tegen mij zeggen. Mijn vader keek alleen geschokt voor zich uit. De hele ontmoeting wilde ik mijn vader vragen waarom hij niet naar me wilde kijken, waarom hij niet probeerde om me te helpen. De woorden lagen op het puntje van mijn tong maar ik kon het niet zeggen.

Mijn moeder had haar duurste diamanten tiara meegenomen als districtaandenken, maar ik heb deze afgewezen. Ik wilde mijn ketting, mijn ketting die van mijn overgrootmoeder is geweest, als districtaandenken.

Toen de vredebewakers binnenkwamen om ze weg te nemen zei ik tegen ze dat ik zou winnen, dat ik terug zou komen naar huis. Ze keken me verloren aan en knikten verdrietig. Ze geloofden me niet, iets wat me opvreet. Ik kan _wel _winnen en ik zal winnen.

Tenslotte kwam Lucy binnen. Ze had een glimlach op haar gezicht die niet samen ging met de tranen in haar ogen. We knuffelden vele minuten zonder tegen elkaar te spreken en toen ik voelde dat de tijd bijna voorbij was vertelde ik haar ook dat ik zou winnen. Maar Lucy geloofde me wel. Lucy vertelde me dat ze eraan dacht om voor mij zich vrijwillig te stellen, maar de besefte dat ik veel sterker ben dan haar. Ik kan winnen.

Toen de vredebewakers weer binnen kwamen gaf ze me een dikke kus op mijn wang en verliet ze huilend de kamer. Ik huilde niet, ik heb geen tijd meer om te huilen. Ik heb geen zin meer om te huilen. Ik heb geen zin meer in emoties.

Ik zal pas weer lachen, weer huilen als ik thuis ben. Als ik de arena overleeft heb en drieëntwintig kinderen dood achter me heb gelaten. Dat klinkt luguber, maar dat is de prijs die ik zal moeten betalen als ik wil winnen.

_En ik zal winnen._

* * *

**Et voilá, boete 6! :)**

**Ik ben alweer op de helft van de boetes! Nog maar zes en dan kan ik echt beginnen, ik heb er zin in! :D**

**Sorry voor de kleine vertraging, maar ik was pas zondag klaar met schrijven en dan moet het verhaal ook nog nagekeken worden, dus het duurde iets langer! Volgende week post ik het gewoon weer op zondag! :)**

**Wat vonden jullie ervan? Ik heb heel veel plezier gehad met het schrijven van deze boete! Ik wilde iets anders doen wat het lezen hopelijk ook wat leuker maakt, dus heb ik er een arenascène ingegooid van vorig jaar! Het was echt leuk om een keer iets anders te schrijven dan boetes, hopelijk vonden jullie het ook leuk! :) Crystal is nu al een van mijn favorieten! Maar ze gaat het niet makkelijk krijgen in het Capitool zoals ze verwacht, en Jaden ook niet! Jullie krijgen nog veel van ze te horen, haha!**

**En wederom: Thanks, MyWeirdWorld voor het beta'en! Ik ben zó blij met jou als bèta, alle puntjes waar ik over twijfelde (of juist finaal overheen keek) haal jij er zonder moeite uit, haha! En thanks to Jade Lammourgy! Voor het wisselen van ideeën en natuurlijk het nakijken van mijn boete! :) En natuurlijk LauraTwilightHungergamesHPfa n en MadeBy Mel voor hun tributen! :)**

**Dan gaan we weer naar de puntentelling! :)**

**Weer even voor de duidelijkheid:**

**Je krijgt 5 punten als je in het begin een tribuut hebt ingestuurd (2 tributen telt niet voor 10 punten, dat blijft 5)**  
**Je krijgt 5 punten als je mijn verhaal followed**  
**Je krijgt 2 punten voor een review (hier mag van alles instaan)**  
**Je krijgt 3 punten voor een review waarin je tips geeft**

Jade Lammourgy - 29 punten  
MyWeirdWorld - 29 punten  
Cicillia - 21 punten  
LauraTwilightHungergamesHPfa n - 21 punten  
Jannaatjee - 17 punten  
Madeby Mel - 15 punten  
JesseGabriel - 13 punten  
zyx21 - 12 punten  
miniMinaxx - 12 punten  
JoyMainhood - 5 punten  
FF-Schwarz - 5 punten  
greendiamond123 - 5 punten

**Wat je kan sponsoren voor de hoeveelheid punten dat komt nog!**

**Laat vooral een review achter en vergeet niet te stemmen op je twee favoriete tributen in de poll! :)  
Aankomend weekend gaan we voor District 7!**

**Levi :)**


	8. Boete District 7: Hongersnood

**AN:**

**Sorry, sorry, sorry! Ik weet dat ik beloofd heb om na een week op de zondag up te loaden, maar ik liep he-le-maal vast! Eerst wilde ik een samenvattend hoofdstuk schrijven uit de ogen van een capitoolvrouw, en daar was ik dus de eerste week helemaal mee bezig. Maar uiteindelijk heb ik toch besloten het niet te posten. Ik ga het misschien nog in een ander, bijpassend, verhaal uploaden waarbij ik bij enkele omstandigheden een hoofdstuk upload om het vanuit de ogen van het capitool te bekijken, maar dat komt misschien later nog.**

**Die twee weken daarna ben ik hard bezig geweest met de boete van district 7! Ik merk toch wel dat na zes boetes je inspiratie wat minder wordt, en het schrijven wat langer duurt. Daarom heb ik ook besloten niet meer iedere week up te loaden. Ik probeer zo snel mogelijk de boetes af te hebben, dus het zal geen maanden worden, en soms zal het een weekje duren en soms wat langer. :)**

**Dan wil ik nog één leuk dingetjes vertellen. Omdat alle tributen nou ingeleverd zijn is het interactieve gedeelte van het verhaal wat minder (totdat jullie uiteindelijk mogen sponsoren). Daarom heb ik iets nieuws bedacht om jullie toch iets meer invloed in het verhaal te laten krijgen! Jullie kunnen kostuums insturen voor de strijdwagens! Daarover vinden jullie meer informatie in het einde! **

* * *

**Gabriël Hopewill (15) – District 7**

Terwijl ik het ruwe houtpatroon van de zware bijl in mijn linkerhand voel, pak ik met mijn rechterhand een groot stuk hout en leg deze op de brede, afgekapte boomstam. Zuchtend pak ik met twee handen moeizaam de bijl vast en hef deze met grote kracht boven mijn hoofd. Als deze op zijn hoogtepunt terecht is gekomen voel ik een zweetdruppel vanaf mijn voorhoofd langs mijn ogen, neus en lippen naar beneden glijden, net zoals de zweetdruppel van mijn bijl geruisloos op het houten blok. Alleen is het de bijl die dit blok met grote kracht doorkliefd.

Tevreden met mijn treffer veeg ik met mijn hand mijn doorweekte, blonde krullen uit mijn gezicht en daarna veeg ik de zweetdruppels op mijn voorhoofd af met mijn mouw. Het volgende blok klaarleggend schijnt de eerste zonnestraal van de dag door de groende bladeren die nog vol in bloei staan recht in mijn gezicht. Ik knijp met mijn ogen terwijl ik mijn felblauwe ogen bedek met mijn hand.

Is het al zo laat? Ik had met mezelf afgesproken om voor zonsopgang thuis te zijn, dan had ik al langer dan twee uur gewerkt. Maar nu de eerste zonnestralen district zeven belichten heb ik nog niet eens het sprokkelhout bij de buren afgeleverd!

Snel verzamel ik alle doorkliefde stukken hout bij elkaar en doe deze in de grote, ruwe jutezak. Snel ren ik in mijn twee maten te grote schoenen richting huis.

Mijn vieze geruite blouse die ik dadelijk ook nog aanmoet wappert sierlijk in de wind en mijn lompe laarzen komen steeds met harde ploffen op de bosgrond neer. Bij iedere sprong zorgt de zware jutezak voor een flinke pijnscheut in mijn rug. Maar ik kan geen pauze nemen, ik _moet _op tijd thuis zijn voordat vader wakker wordt. Daarvoor moet ik ook nog de net doorkliefde houtstukken afleveren bij mijn buurman.

Gelukkig is het niet zo ver lopen en sta ik binnen een paar minuten al voor de achterdeur van mijn buren. Deze gaat krakend open als ik hem open duw en zachtjes naar binnen loop. De overweldigende geur van vers brood glipt mijn neusgaten in en meteen beginnen de speekselklieren in mijn droge mond talrijk speeksel te produceren. Daarnaast begint mijn maag oorverdovend te knorren.

Ik loop snel, om mezelf niet in verleiding te brengen, door de bakkersruimte heen waar alle versgebakken broden uitgestald liggen. Vervolgens open ik nog een tweede deur waarna allerlei andere geuren van lekker eten in mijn neus terechtkomen. Ze zijn aan het ontbijten.

_Ik heb al drie dagen geen ontbijt gehad._

Als ik de hoek omloop zie ik mijn buurman de ontbijttafel klaarmaken. Ik zou hem niet dik noemen, maar aan zijn buikje te zien is het overduidelijk dat hij een van de beter gevoede mensen is in district zeven, tevens zijn twee dochters en vrouw. Hij is kaal met een platte dopneus en dikke wangetjes waar een natuurlijke blos op zit. Bovendien kijkt hij altijd tevreden en gelukkig, en schijn bedriegt niet want hij is de meest positieve persoon die ik ken.

"Goedemorgen," zeg ik schor terwijl ik de zware jutezak naast me neerplof.

"Een hele goedemorgen, Gabriël!" hij stopt direct met zijn bezigheden en loopt meteen richting de bakkersruimte, "Ik zie dat jij al vanaf vroeg in de morgen wakker bent, niet?"

Als hij langs me loopt pakt hij de zware jutezak beet en slaat deze op zijn rug. Zo loopt hij in een vlugge pas richting de plaats waar mijn reukzintuigen mij ook naar toe leiden.

"Ja, ik ben van huis vertrokken toen het nog helemaal donker was," mompel ik terwijl ik de voetstappen van mijn buurman volg.

Als ik weer voet zet in de rijkelijk gevulde bakkersruimte knort mijn maag zo hard dat ik bang ben dat de kinderen op de eerste verdieping ervan wakker worden. Ik spreek mijn maag even kort toe dat hij nog even moet wachten.

Mijn buurman maakt een ijzeren keukenkast open en haalt daar een grote houten krat uit. Vervolgens zet hij deze op de grote bakkerstafel en vult deze met broden. Ieder brood die met een lichte plof in de krat valt zorgt ervoor dat mijn mond langzaam gevuld wordt met overtollig speeksel. Ik zie hoe kruimels van de broden loslaten en bijna in slow-motion op de schone keukenvloer vallen. Ik moet mezelf enorm inhouden om niet naar de tafel toe te stormen en een heel brood in één hap op te schransen.

"Zo, vijf broden was de afspraak, toch?"

Ik word onderbroken uit mijn trance door de duidelijke stem van mijn buurman. Ik besef dat ik net tientallen seconden geobsedeerd naar een paar broden heb staan kijken. Ik voel mijn hoofd rood worden en geef snel antwoord op de gestelde vraag.

"Uuh, ja!" stamel ik zenuwachtig uit. Ik grijp de krat met broden snel vast en bedankt gegeneerd mijn buurman, " Heel erg bedankt, fijne dag."

"Jij ook, Gabriël! En heel veel succes vandaag, ik zal voor je duimen," zegt hij bemoedigend.

Na een vriendelijk bevestigend knikje te geven loop ik de krakend deur weer uit en heeft de overweldigende broodlucht weer plaatsgemaakt voor de frisse lucht van de bossen. Ik weet nog goed dat hij vorig jaar helemaal niet zo relaxed was al nu, vorig jaar deed zijn jongste dochter ook nog mee aan de boetes. Nu is boetedag voor hen gewoon een vrije dag, met een lekker ontbijtje en om even lekker uit te rusten.

_Voor mij is dat wel anders._

Ik moet de aankomende drie jaar nog meedoen met de Hongerspelen, en naast dat ik nu al twintig keer in de kom zit, moet ik me ieder jaar weer vijf keer inschrijven voor voedselbonnen. Dat betekent dus dat ik op mijn laatste boete _veertig _keer in de kom zit. Waarschijnlijk zullen de kansen dan niet echt in mijn voordeel zijn.

Gelukkig hoeft dit jaar Zava nog niet mee te doen. Ik weet zeker dat mijn vader haar ook voedselbonnen zou laten halen, en dat zou de spanning nog een graadje vergroten, omdat ik daadwerkelijk nog enige kans maak om het te winnen terwijl het voor mijn zusje onmogelijk zou zijn.

Snel zet ik de gedachte van de Hongerspelen en de arena uit mijn hoofd, ik moet me nu focussen op het geruisloos binnenglippen van mijn huis. Voordat ik begin met het beklimmen van de oude, enorme spar die pal naast ons huisje staat zet ik de krat met broden in het venster van de benedenverdieping. Ik leg mijn vingers op het afgeleefde raam en schuif deze met al mijn kracht dicht, zoals ik met mijn vader heb afgesproken. Dan wend ik me tot de imposante eik wiens blaadjes knisperen door de wind.

Behendig grijp ik de laagste tak terwijl ik de ruwe structuur van de oude boom over mijn handpalmen voel wrijven. Terwijl ik mezelf met grote kracht op de tak van de boom hijs voel ik alle spieren in mijn arm samentrekken. Door al het houthakken wat ik heb gedaan heb ik flinke armspieren ontwikkeld en is het niet al te moeilijk voor mij om in zo'n boom te klimmen.

Ik draai vaardig mijn lichaam om de tak waarna ik voorzichtig op de tak ga zitten. Op die manier klim ik verder de stevige eik in.

Eenmaal op de derde tak verlies ik mezelf door het prachtige uitzicht, de lange uitgestrekte bossen die verlicht zijn door de ochtendzon. Ik bekijk de lichtroze lucht waar geen enkel wolkje in hangt en ik zie alle blaadjes van iedere boom lichtjes glimmen door de ochtenddauw.

Vroeger ging ik hier wel vaker 's ochtends zitten om de zonsopgang te bekijken, toen ik nog niet bijna iedere ochtend uren voor zonsopgang hout moest gaan hakken. In die tijd waren we wel een stuk armer, want alleen mijn moeder werkte. Mijn vader werkt niet meer sinds zijn jongere broer, Timber, is overleden in de Spelen. Sindsdien laat hij mijn moeder het zware werk doen en met dat geld koopt hij drank. Hij ´s middags met drinken en ´s ochtends slaapt hij zijn roes uit.

Vorig jaar hadden mijn ouders een felle ruzie, want mijn vader vond dat ik school moest opgeven. Meestal durft mijn moeder niet tegen hem in te gaan, maar op dat moment dreigde ze weg te gaan als ik moest gaan werken. Na veel geruzie, veel blauwe plekken en veel gehuil is besloten dat ik niet hoefde te werken.

_Dat dacht mijn moeder tenminste._

Als ik ineens de lage, bevelende stem van mijn vader vanuit het huis hoor komen word ik ruw verstoord uit mijn gedachte. Totaal panikerend ga ik op de tak staan en manoeuvreer ik me snel richting het raam van mijn kamer. Dan, terwijl ik vanaf de boom in mijn raam probeer te klimmen, zie ik de verroeste deurklink omlaag bewegen.

Mijn hart zakt in mijn schoenen terwijl ik wanhopig probeer nog op tijd binnen te komen, maar het is al te laat. De deur valt krakend en piepend open waarna ik recht in de woedende ogen van mijn vader kijk.

* * *

**Liz Green (18) – District 7**

Met een droge mond en knorrende buik kijk ik hoe het bord met drie droge boterhammen op de wankelende tafel wordt gezet. Ik reik gulzig uit naar de dichtstbijzijnde boterham terwijl het water me al in de mond loopt. Nadat ik verafschuwend de kleine puntjes witte schimmel van de boterham af heb gepulkt begin ik voorzichtig aan de boterham te knagen, alsof het mijn kostbaarste bezit is.

Ik laat de stukjes korst van de boterham gracieus door mijn mond glijden met mijn tong waardoor het plakkerige, natte stukjes brood worden. Dan zuig ik vol genot al de smaak uit de stukjes brood en laat ik alles door mijn droge keel glijden. En voor ik het weet is het hele sneetje brood verdwenen in mijn maag.

Als ik opkijk zie ik dat mijn broer even gefocust op het brood is als ik was. Wade slikt smullend zijn laatste hapje door terwijl hij zijn ogen gesloten heeft van genot. Net zoals mij heeft hij zijn boterham verspreidt over het maximale aantal hapjes en Flux heeft zijn grote ogen enkel gericht naar de mond van Wade. Met open mond kijkt hij hoe Wade zijn laatste stukje genietend doorslikt. Hij heeft waarschijnlijk zijn brood in een grote hap naar binnen gewerkt.

Stilte is alles wat volgt. Net was die stilte nog gedempt door onze honger en was onze gezamenlijke lust naar eten genoeg om de stilte te overstemmen. Maar nu is de stilte des te meer aanwezig. Af en toe opent iemand zijn mond om iets te zeggen, maar bedenkt zich dan weer snel.

Zo zitten we enkele minuten aan de krakkemikkige eettafel. In iedere minuut die verstrijkt komt er een beetje meer licht door het minuscule raam in onze leefruimte. Langzaam zie ik door het raam hoe de zon opstijgt boven de boomtoppen van district zeven. Ik bekijk hoe de bloeiende blaadjes en bloemetjes verlicht worden terwijl een behoorlijke wind de bladeren laat dansen.

Net op het moment dat ik besluit even naar buiten te gaan om de omgeving vanuit een grotere aanblik te bewonderen hoor ik luid gekrijs vanuit de enige andere kamer in ons nietige huis.

Als een reflex laat ik al mijn prioriteiten vallen. Al mijn andere gedachten verdwijnen als sneeuw voor de zon terwijl ik paniekerig naar de kamer ren waar het gehuil vandaan komt.

Als ik mijn flinterdunne vingers om de loszittende deurknop vouw hoor ik vanuit de kamer dat het gehuil langzaam verandert in gesnik. Als ik de krakende deur zo zachtjes mogelijk open probeer te doen heeft het gesnik plaats gemaakt voor stilte.

Ik beweeg me geruisloos richting het kersenhouten kinderbedje die van alle kanten gescheurd, gebroken en beschimmeld is. Alles om me heen verdwijnt als ze in mijn oogveld verschijnt, niets anders is belangrijk.

Onbeweeglijk ligt ze te slapen, Taph. Je kan haar kleine ribben tellen en haar flinterdunne armpjes liggen roerloos boven haar hoofd. Je kan haar borstje nauwelijks heen en weer zien bewegen en je hoort haar bijna niet. Iedere keer als ik haar roerloze, slapende lichaampje zie raak ik weer onnodig in paniek. Want alleen als je haar heel dicht bekijkt zie je dat ze in slaap is, en niet-

Snel zet ik die verschrikkelijke gedachte uit mijn hoofd, wetende dat ik haar misschien ooit _wel _een keer zo in haar wiegje zal vinden.

Ik voel een traan zich vormen in mijn ooghoek. Langzaam stroomt hij over mijn wang en langs mijn neus richting mijn mond. De zoute smaak verspreidt zich door mijn mond als mijn lippen aflik. Als ik meerdere tranen over mijn wangen voel stromen weet ik dat ik lang genoeg naar haar heb gekeken. Ik werp een laatste blik naar mijn roerloze dochtertje en schuifel dan geruisloos weer uit de kamer.

Als ik de houten deur achter me sluit denk ik aan de dag toen alles veranderde. Ik kan nog steeds de ondraagbare kou voelen die ik voelde op die verschrikkelijke decemberdag. Ik kan nog steeds doe besneeuwde boomtoppen voor me zien die ik zag voordat ik de keuze maakte die zoveel schade zou aanrichten.

_Mijn hart klopt onregelmatig in mijn keel terwijl ik stoïcijns door het grille winterlandschap van district zeven loop. Mijn stijve lichaam wordt geleid door oncontroleerbare rillingen waardoor ik bijna niet vooruit kom. In een slakkengang verplaats ik steeds mijn ene gevoelloze been voor de ander. De adem die ik in mijn blauwe handen probeer te blazen voelt nog kouder aan dan de ijzige winden die waaien door de besneeuwde boomtoppen._

_Het is begrijpelijk waarom ieder deeltje van mijn onderkoelde lichaam trilt. Omdat ik de afgelopen twee dagen alleen twee sneetjes brood gegeten heb is het vetgehalte in mijn lichaam nul komma nul. Mijn armen zijn zo broos en futloos als takjes en mijn ribben steken meters ver uit mijn borst._

_Mijn krachteloze lichaam is gehuld in kleding die net zo slecht de kou buiten houdt als mijn lichaam. Mijn blote voeten zitten in aftandse, te grote gympen, waardoor ik ze niet eens meer voel. Verder zijn mijn benen gehuld in een gescheurde spijkerbroek waar de kou dwars doorheen gaat bij iedere windvlaag. Mijn shirt geeft ook niet veel warmte en mijn blouse wappert sierlijk achter me door de wind samen met mijn lange, ravenzwarte haren die allemaal tot in mijn nek gespleten zijn._

_De gedachte van een warm en knisperend haardvuur houdt mij op dreef, dan zijn mijn gedachten tenminste warm. Niet dat ik thuis zoiets zou vinden. In ons tochtende, kleine hutje is het bijna net zo grillig als buiten. Alleen is er daar die ijzige wind niet aanwezig._

_Maar ik heb geen keus, er moet verandering komen. We kunnen deze winter niet overleven zonder eten, hij is immers pas net begonnen. Een droog, half beschimmeld sneetje brood per dag is bij lange na niet genoeg. Maar daar ga ik nu verandering in brengen, ik ga voor eten zorgen._

_Terwijl het vredesgebouw al te zien is door de dichte nevel spreek ik mezelf toe dat ik vastberaden ben, dat ik zelfverzekerd ben. Diep van binnen vreet de angst me echter op, de angst en wanhoop. Bewust van die angst en wanhoop zouden er tranen in de hoeken van mijn ogen tevoorschijn komen als alle vloeistoffen in mijn lichaam niet op de druppel bevroren waren. Dus ik blijf vastberaden._

_Voor ik het weet hebben de idyllische, besneeuwde boomtoppen die nog enigszins geruststellend waren plaatsgemaakt voor een imposante, metershoge ijzeren deur. In het ijzer staat in een enorme grootte het logo van district zeven afgebeeld: twee gekruiste bijlen voor een loofboom. Daarboven staat met grote plompe letters: District zeven._

_Ik grijp al mijn kracht bij elkaar als ik met mijn verstarde, gevoelloze armen de loodzware deur probeer open te duwen. Het ijskoude metaal drukt massief tegen mijn arm aan terwijl ik alle zwakke spiertjes in mijn lichaam in elkaar voel krimpen. Een kleine vleug van euforie schiet door me heen als ik merk dat er enige beweging in de massieve deur komt, wat al snel verdwijnt als de deur weer langzaam terugvalt. Met alle kracht die ik nog over heb in mijn lichaam duw ik nogmaals tegen de deur aan, waarna ik tussen de ontstane gleuf doorschiet._

_Eenmaal binnen val ik lusteloos tegen de andere kant van de ijzeren deur aan. De warmte van de verwarmingen in het vredesgebouw omarmen direct mijn frigide lichaam. Langzaam kom ik uit mijn vrieskou-shock en neem ik mijn omgeving in me op. Terwijl ik steeds meer delen van mijn magere benen begin te voelen en ik langzaam stop met bibberen bereikt een andere shock mijn hersenen._

_Voor me staat een lange rij van ijzige, bibberende, flinterdunne vrouwen die allemaal hopeloos voor zich uit staren. Ze staan allemaal in de rij voor de deur die leidt naar de kantoren van de vredebewakers, voor de deur waar ik moeiteloos doorheen wilde lopen om hetzelfde te doen wat al die vrouwen gaan doen. Maar blijkbaar ben ik niet de enige voor wie deze winter iets te snel kwam. Blijkbaar ben ik niet de enige die wanhopig op zoek is naar manieren om eten te bemachtigen voor zichzelf en haar familie._

_Blijkbaar ben ik niet de enige die haar lichaam wil aanbieden aan de vredebewakers voor geld._

* * *

**Gabriël Hopewill (15) – District 7**

_Met een lichte tred beweeg ik me voort in een idyllisch zomerlandschap. De felle witte kleur van de ontelbare madeliefjes in het veld trekken mijn aandacht weg tegen het lichtgroene gras. Lichte zonnestralen verwarmen mijn gezicht terwijl ik tot in de verte het landschap bestudeer. Maar veel meer is er niet, alleen en eeuwigdurend veld met de mooiste bloemen._

_Een klein briesje laat alle bloemen de mooiste dansen uitvoeren in de wind. Volmaakte wolkjes hangen in de felblauwe lucht. Het is hier perfect._

_Iets té perfect._

_Als ik me langzaam omdraai zie ik een meisje alleen staan in het open veld. Haar rode haren wapperen sierlijk in de wind terwijl ze zelf onbeweeglijk op de grond staat. Geobsedeerd door het meisje beweeg ik me langzaam richting haar. Het stuifmeel van de bloemetjes dwarrelt als sneeuwvlokjes door de lucht als ik enkele bloemetjes in mijn pas vertrap._

_Dan, als ik nog maar vijf meter van haar verwijderd ben, draait ze haar hoofd acuut om. Haar rode haar zwieren rond haar hoofd terwijl de zonnestralen haar gelaatstrekken verlichten. Haar sproetjes steken af op haar porseleinen huid als de bloemetjes in het veld. Haar schoonheid neemt mijn adem weg._

_Maar haar serene uitdrukking maakt al snel plaats voor een huiverende blik. Al het licht verdwijnt uit het uitgestrekte veld en van haar gezicht als donkere wolken plaats nemen voor de lichte zon. Verbijsterd heft haar besproette arm op en wijst met haar iele vinger naast me._

_Verschrikt wil ik achter me kijken als de net nog prachtige omgeving verandert in een zwarte waas._

Langzaam probeer ik mijn zware oogleden op te heffen terwijl ik geleidelijk weer op adem kom. Een hevige pijn begint te broeien in mijn rechterooglid als ik deze probeer te openen, terwijl mijn andere oog voorzichtig de omgeving aftast. Geleidelijk beginnen de herinnering terug te komen, samen met de stekende pijn in meerdere lichaamsdelen.

_Mijn vader._

Hevige steken bloeien op in mijn maag als ik behoedzaam probeer op te staan. Alle spieren in mijn lijf schreeuwen te blijven liggen, terwijl ik juist opsta. In mijn kleine, gebroken spiegel zie ik dat mijn rechteroog geheel bedekt is door een donkerblauw en dik ooglid. Ik voel de adertjes in mijn ooglid kloppen als ik er met mijn vingers overheen wrijf.

Ik glij met mijn hand door mijn lichtblonde haren terwijl ik me weer van de spiegel afwend. Terwijl mijn hele lichaam schreeuwt van de pijn loop ik wankelend de afgetakelde trap af. Gewond of niet, ik moet op tijd zijn bij de boete en aan de zon te zien kan het ieder moment beginnen.

Ik negeer de geschokte blik van mijn moeder als ik door de leefruimte ren. Ik weet dat mijn vader tegen haar heeft verteld dat ik al naar de boete was, en dat het brood wat ze nu aan het eten is gebracht is door een vriend. Maar ik heb geen tijd om een leugen te bedenken, en de korte waarheid is ook geen optie. Dus met pijn in mijn hart sla ik met een klap de deur achter me dicht als ik het huis uit ren.

Ooit zal ik alles aan haar vertellen. Ooit zal ik haar uitleggen dat ik voor al ons eten zorg, en dat mijn vader al het geld wat zij verdiend uitgeeft aan drank. Ik zal haar vertellen dat die man die het geld dat zij verdiend inruilt voor eten gewoon simpelweg niet bestaat en dat alles en leugen is. Dan zullen we samen met Zava een nieuw leven opstarten, een leven van geluk en liefde zonder mijn vader.

Maar ik ben nog niet sterk genoeg, ik kan het niet opnemen tegen het optreden van mijn vader. Dus ik laat het allemaal maar gaan, maar ooit pak ik hem terug.

Na enkele minuten ben ik aangekomen bij de plaats van de boete. Van een afstand kan ik zien dat onze kleurrijke districtsbegeleider al gaat beginnen met het trekken van de meisjesnaam. Vliegensvlug schrijf ik me in een manoeuvreer ik me door de zenuwachtige meute richting mijn vak.

Terwijl ik een paar veertienjarige meisjes ruw aan de kant duw om uiteindelijk in mijn vak de belanden hoor ik de begeleider met haar immer opgewekte stem een onbekende meisjesnaam noemen. Enigszins nieuwsgierig naar de vrouwelijke tribuut ga ik op mijn tenen staan om een lang en breedgeschouderd meisje het podium op te zien schuifelen. Ze kijkt ogenschijnlijk zelfverzekerd en sterk, maar de kleine traan die over haar wang rolt verraad haar angst en verdriet. Als ik eindelijk in mijn vak terecht ben gekomen leidt onze kleurrijke districtsbegeleider vrolijk de trekking van de jongensnaam in.

"En nu zijn de jongens aan de beurt!" roept ze opgewekt door de microfoon, waarna ze als een puppy naar de bak met jongensnamen heen tippelt.

Haar hand, gehuld in een felgele handschoen, verdwijnt diep in een zee van witte briefjes waarna deze als een dolfijn weer boven de oppervlakte komt. Langzaam verspreiden de zenuwen zich door mijn lichaam. Mijn traject naar de boete was een goede afleiding voor de spanning, maar nu het bijna zover is besef ik me goed dat de kans dit jaar best wel eens in mijn nadeel kunnen zijn. Op twintig briefjes in de kom staat immers mijn naam.

"En de mannelijke tribuut van district zeven voor de 71ste Hongerspelen zal zijn…"

Ze peutert het minuscule briefje open en scandeert de bijpassende naam luid over het hele plein.

"Gabriël Hopewill!"

Een flinke teug adem stokt in mijn keel terwijl ik met grote ogen naar het fel witte briefje in de handen van onze districtsbegeleider kijk. Een hol gevoel verspreid zich over mijn hele lichaam als ik voorzichtig de eerste stap zet richting het podium. Stoïcijns loop ik langs alle kinderen uit district zeven die met grote ogen naar me kijken. Ik weet wat er aan de hand is, maar het besef dringt nog niet tot me door. Ik voel me alleen leeg.

* * *

**Liz Green (18) – District 7**

Mijn hoofd steekt centimeters boven de zenuwachtige meisjes uit mijn vak uit. Ik probeer een sterke en zelfverzekerde façade op te stellen tegenover alle kinderen op het plein, terwijl de zenuwen vanbinnen door mijn lijf gieren. Hoe ellendig mijn leven op sommige momenten ook is, ik zou nooit mee willen doen aan die verschrikkelijke spelen in de hoop op een beter leven. De kans dat ik zou verliezen en Taph achter zou laten is enorm groot, veel te groot.

Burgemeester Cleverick probeert het Verdrag van Verraad nog enigszins spannend te maken door klemtonen te leggen op verkeerde plaatsen en sommige belangrijke woorden extreem hard door de microfoon te schreeuwen. Maar die lange zinnen maken zelfs de grootste Capitoolfan slaperig, en het is lang niet interessant genoeg om me af te leiden van de spanning voor de boete.

Alle trillende meisjes in mijn vak zijn opgedoft en hebben hun mooiste jurkjes aan voor de boete. Ik heb nooit begrepen waarom iedereen zich zo mooi wil maken. We moeten hier zijn om twee kinderen naar hun dood te sturen, niet om een feest te vieren.

Een kleine windvlaag laat mijn zwarte haar wapperen in de wind terwijl het gezang van een spotlijster mij afleidt in plaats van het gepraat van de burgemeester. Zijn tonen vliegen door de lucht en belanden als de mooiste muziek in mijn oren. Ik word meegesleept door de melodieën en klanken tot de schelle stem van onze districtsbegeleidster mij wegtrekt van het liedje van de spotlijster.

"Laten we beginnen met de dames, zullen we?"

Ze staat zelfverzekerd en overdreven enthousiast op het enorme podium. Op haar torenhoge, neongroene hakken waggelt ze naar de bak met meisjesnamen. Haar enorm strakke jurkje met ruches in alle kleuren verbiedt het haar om grote stappen te nemen, waardoor een lachwekkend loopje ontstaat. Ik kan het niet helpen om even te grinniken. Haar lichtblauwe huid en knalrode haar helpt ook niet om haar serieus te nemen.

Terwijl ze zorgvuldig een van de witte briefjes in de kom uitkiest betrap ik mijn knieën erop dat ze hevig beginnen te knikken. Mijn hart begint wat sneller en onregelmatiger te kloppen als ze onhandig het briefje probeert open te frummelen. Zachtjes praat ik mezelf moed toe.

"Jij bent het niet, jij bent het niet. Van die duizenden briefjes staan er maar op negen jouw naam," fluister ik zachtjes tegen mezelf. Als het briefje uiteindelijk geopend is verandert de moeilijke blik op haar lichtblauwe gezicht in een verrukte. Ik vraag me echt af of ze wel beseft dat diegene van wie ze de naam nu gaat noemen binnen twee weken dood zal zijn.

"Elizabeth Green!"

Ik volg aandachtig iedere beweging die haar felblauwe lippen maken. Ik luister nauwkeurig naar iedere klinker, iedere medeklinker die ze uitspreekt en laat deze langzaam op me inwerken. Hoewel ik duidelijk zie naar welke naam de lippen van de begeleider zich vormen, en duidelijk hoor welke naam er genoemd wordt, dringt het niet tot me door.

Ik kijk nieuwsgierig om me heen welk meisje er heftig begint te huilen en zich langzaam naar het podium toe beweegt. Totdat ik besef dat het mijn naam is die genoemd is, mijn volledige naam niettemin, maar wel mijn naam.

Voorzichtig zet ik de eerste stap richting het podium en voor mijn gevoel sta ik er al na enkele seconden, alsof ik me in een droomloze slaap bevind. Een slaap die voor je gevoel maar enkele seconden duurt, alleen wordt je dan altijd snel weer wakker. Ik zal nog wel even in deze nachtmerrie zitten, tenminste tot aan mijn dood.

Dan, als ik op het podium heb plaatsgenomen naast de vrouw aan wiens lippen ik net nog hing, komt de gedachte bij me die ik net onbewust zo hard heb geprobeerd weg te drukken.

Taph.

Terwijl de begeleider mij hysterisch welkom heet in de spelen wellen tranen zich op in mijn ogen. Drieëntwintig andere kinderen zullen met mij naar de arena gaan, en ik moet ze allemaal dood achter me laten om weer terug te keren naar Taph. Dat zal de prijs zijn die ik moet betalen om haar weer terug te zien.

Ik zuig een flinke ademscheut in mijn longen als ik vastberaden een beslissing maak die ik bij me zal houden voor de rest van de spelen. Ik kijk met een vastberaden blik in de enorme camera die aan de andere kant van het plein staat terwijl er een kleine traan langzaam over mijn wang stroomt.

Ik zal de winnaar zijn van deze Hongerspelen, en mijn terugkeer zal de start zijn van een gelukkig leven met mijn dochter.

* * *

**Gabriël Hopewill (15) – District 7**

Mijn moeders armen liggen veilig en stevig om me heen terwijl ik mijn schouder nat voel worden door haar tranen. Zachtjes snikkend probeert ze meerdere onverstaanbare dingen tegen me te zeggen, waarna ik maar bevestigend knik. Mijn sterke arm ligt op de schouder van mijn snikkende zusje. Ik aai haar zachtjes over haar rug terwijl ik met een lege blik in mijn ogen naar mijn vader kijk.

Hij heeft nog geen stap gezet, geen traan gelaten en geen woord gezegd. Hij staat roerloos naar ons te staren bij de enorme houten deur, waarschijnlijk wachtend op het moment dat de vredebewakers hem komen halen en hij weer weg mag.

Net op het moment dat ik de hoop totaal in hem wil opgeven en me weer wil wenden tot mijn moeder en zusje komt hij in beweging. Met een zware en stevige tred schuifelt hij emotieloos naar ons toe. Enerzijds bang, maar anderzijds nieuwsgierig laat ik mijn moeder en zusje los en beweeg ik me voorzichtig naar mijn vader.

Als we op praatafstand van elkaar staan verdwijnt zijn rechterhand in de broekzak van zijn doorgeleefde spijkerbroek en haalt hij daar een klein steentje uit.

"Dit was het districtaandenken van mijn broer, bewaar hem goed," zegt hij zachtjes terwijl hij de kleine vuursteen in mijn handpalm legt. "Win voor ons, Gabriël. Win voor je familie."

Ik sluit de steen in mijn hand terwijl ik de ruwe structuur in mijn hand voel. Vastberaden kijk ik mijn vader aan en zeg ik een zin die ik verwacht had nooit te zeggen.

"Ik zal winnen voor mama, ik zal winnen voor Zava. Maar ik win niet voor jou. Loop naar de hel."

Mijn vader kijkt me geschokt aan als ik hem de rug toekeer en mijn moeder en Zava een laatste knuffel geef. Ondertussen stormen er drie vredebewakers de kamer binnen en begeleiden mijn verbijsterde vader, maar ook mijn moeder en zusje, mee naar buiten.

Ik zal winnen.

* * *

**Liz Green (18) – District 7**

Wade en Flux komen met betraande ogen door de grote houten deur gelopen. Maar ik heb geen oog voor beiden, ik kijk alleen maar naar het kleine, flinterdunne meisje die in de armen van mijn jongste broer lig. Voorzichtig legt mijn broer Taph in mijn armen. Haar blik kruist direct de mijne en het is alsof ik haar gedachten kan lezen. Ik bekijk haar minuscule neusje, haar rozige lipjes en haar lichtelijk ingevallen wangetjes.

Als er een traan uit mijn oog rolt en op haar voorhoofdje valt begint ze te huilen. Niet het krijsen wat baby's normaal doen, maar ze begint zachtjes te snikken. Met tranen in mijn ogen besluit ik mijn broers toe te spreken.

"Ik ga dit winnen, het maakt me niet uit hoeveel kinderen ik achter me moet laten, ik zal winnen," zeg ik vastberaden terwijl ik mijn oudste broer zelfverzekerd in de ogen kijk.

"Maar ga je dan ook kinderen-, ga je ook kinderen vermoorden?" vraagt Flux twijfelend.

Bij die gedachte ontstaat er een grote steek in mijn hart. Hoe kan ik ooit kinderen vermoorden, als ik weet dat hun moeders ook zullen kijken? De onvermijdelijke gedachte van Taph in de Hongerspelen schiet door mijn hoofd wat mij laat huiveren. Een hevige rilling schiet langs mijn ruggengraat naar boven.

Flux heeft gelijk, ik zou nooit een kind kunnen doden. Misschien een bloeddorstige beroeps, of een arrogante jongen van achttien jaar. Maar ik zou nooit een onschuldige twaalfjarige stoïcijns in de ogen kunnen kijken terwijl ik wreed zijn keeltje doorsnijd.

Maar hoe kan ik ooit de Hongerspelen winnen, als ik geen kinderen wil vermoorden?

* * *

**En dat was boete 7! :)**

**Ik hoop dat jullie het een leuk hoofdstuk vonden! Zoals ik al zei had ik wat ik wat moeite met deze boete, vooral met Liz! Ik had een enorm dramatisch hoofdstuk geschreven met een halfdood kindje, maar met advies van Jade Lammourgy en MyWeirdWorld heb ik het helemaal over een andere boeg gegooid. Maar ik ben best blij met het resultaat! :) **

**En Gabriël! Ik vond het heel leuk om over hem te schrijven, en als jullie echt op hebben gelet kunnen jullie misschien wel raden wie het meisje in zijn droom is... Misschien zegt dat ook wel meer over het verdere verhaal! :)**

**Ik wil voor deze boete JesseGabriel en MadeBy Mel bedanken voor hun tributen! En natuurlijk mijn awesome bèta: MyWeirdWorld en Jade Lammoury! Dankjewel voor jullie geweldige adviezen! :) Ik kijk heel erg uit naar jullie smurfverhaal! Haha!**

**Maar over de strijdwagens! Ik heb in de inschrijfformulieren expres niet gevraagd naar de strijdwagenkostuums, omdat die per district natuurlijk wel moeten matchen! Maar nu ze steeds dichterbij komen besef ik dat ik _nooit_ twaalf orginele strijdwagenkostuums kan verzinnen! En dat ik combinatie met het willen van meer interactie in mijn verhaal zorgde voor dit idee!**

**Het werkt zo, er is net als bij de inschrijving voor tributen een inschrijflijst. Je kiest een district uit waarvoor je twee kostuums verzint. Ze _moeten _matchen! Dat kan op twee manieren: 2 grotendeels dezelfde kostuums zoals Katniss en Peeta in The Hunger Games (maar dan wel een vrouwelijke en mannelijke versie). Of twee verschillende die wel bij elkaar passen (Voor district 10 bijv. een schaap en een herder, haha XD).**

**Zorg er ook voor dat je kostuum echt wel bij het district past en dat ook daadwerkelijk ergens op gebaseerd is. Een roze avondjurk met diamanten past bijvoorbeeld niet bij district 7! En zorg er ook voor dat de kostuums een beetje origineel zijn!**

**Als je een kostuum wilt insturen, de inschrijflijst én wat alle districten voor functies hebben staan op mijn profiel! Het is heel simpel: kies een district uit, kijk wat ze er maken, verzin twee leuke kostuums, vul de inschrijflijst in en stuur deze via een PM of zet hem bij je review! :)**

**Dan gaan we weer naar de puntentelling! :)**

**Weer even voor de duidelijkheid:**

**Je krijgt 5 punten als je in het begin een tribuut hebt ingestuurd (2 tributen telt niet voor 10 punten, dat blijft 5)**  
**Je krijgt 5 punten als je mijn verhaal followed**  
**Je krijgt 2 punten voor een review (hier mag van alles instaan)**  
**Je krijgt 3 punten voor een review waarin je tips geeft**

Jade Lammourgy - 32 punten  
MyWeirdWorld - 32 punten  
Cicillia - 27 punten  
LauraTwilightHungergamesHPfa n - 24 punten  
Jannaatjee - 19 punten  
Madeby Mel - 17 punten  
JesseGabriel - 13 punten  
zyx21 - 12 punten  
miniMinaxx - 12 punten  
JoyMainhood - 5 punten  
FF-Schwarz - 5 punten  
greendiamond123 - 5 punten

**Wat je kan sponsoren voor de hoeveelheid punten dat komt nog!**

**Laat vooral een review achter, dan zou je me heel blij maken! :) En vergeet ook niet een kostuum in te sturen voor de strijdwagens, ga maar snel naar mijn profiel!  
En voor nu, op naar district 8! Ik kan niet beloven wanneer hij zal komen, maar ik probeer hem zo snel mogelijk af te hebben! Even kijken of mijn inspiratie ook mee wilt werken! ;)**

**Levi :)**


	9. Boete District 8: Beloften

**Antonio Padres (18) – District 8**

Langzaam ontwaak ik uit mijn droomloze slaap terwijl ik knipperend met mijn zware ogen me steeds bewuster wordt van mijn omgeving. Langzamerhand wordt de donkerbruine houtstructuur van mijn plafond duidelijker en begin ik de warme gloed over mijn lichaam te voelen. Niet een warme gloed van geluk of liefde, maar een warme gloed die aangeeft dat het veel te warm is in deze kamer.

Ik voel een kleine zweetdruppel langs mijn voorhoofd rollen terwijl ik besef dat ook mijn hele rug bezweet is. De warme straal zonlicht die door het raam recht op mijn gezicht valt geeft aan dat ik al veel te lang in bed ben blijven liggen en dat het tijd is om op te staan. Als ik rechtop probeer te zitten merk ik dat ik tegengehouden wordt door een arm die krampachtig over mij heen ligt.

Het slapende meisje ligt met haar gezicht naar mij gericht en blaast snurkend haar afschuwelijke ochtendadem mijn kant op. Terwijl haar ene oog compleet gesloten is knippert en beweegt het ooglid van haar andere oog hevig bij iedere snurk. Verder staat haar donkerblonde haar als een afrokapsel rondom haar hoofd en al haar make-up zit op de verkeerde plek.

Voorzichtig probeer ik haar arm van me af te duwen, waarna ze lichtjes kreunend bijna haar halve lichaam over me heen gooit. Geïrriteerd wend ik mijn blik naar het kleine wekkertje dat naast mijn matras op de grond staat.

"Shit, acht uur," mompel ik zachtjes in mezelf.

Zorgvuldig schuif ik mijn lichaam onder de houterige arm van het meisje vandaan en rol ik geruisloos uit bed. Als ik haar naam nog zou weten had ik haar direct wakker gemaakt, maar omdat ik de ongemakkelijke gesprekken wil vermijden als ze beseft dat dit gewoon een one-night stand is en dat ik zelfs haar naam niet weet laat ik haar lekker doorslapen.

Wankelend van de slaap probeer ik zo stil mogelijk op te staan. Als ik voorzichtig de eerste stap zet richting de badkamer geeft de houten vloer zo'n oorverdovende kraak dat ik op mijn tenen doorloop. Terwijl ik met lichte tred me zo naar de badkamer beweeg denk ik nog even goed na over haar mogelijke naam.

Libra, Lely, Lyanna, Linda? Allerlei namen beginnend met een 'L' schieten door mijn hoofd. Dan zul je dadelijk alsnog zien dat haar naam begint met een 'P' of een 'R' natuurlijk.**  
**

Als ik inmiddels in het kleine, donkere badkamertje naast mijn kamer sta besluit ik het maar te laten varen. Ik trek mijn doorweekte shirt in een vloeiende beweging uit waarna ik deze met een prachtige worp in de hoek van de badkamer gooi. Ik wend me tot de enorme spiegel aan de badkamermuur waarna ik recht in mijn eigen felblauwe ogen kijken.

"Goedemorgen lekker ding," zeg ik tegen mijn spiegelbeeld terwijl ik mijn hand door mijn halflange zwarte haren haal.

Ik bewonder mezelf van alle kanten, zoals ik iedere ochtend doe. Ik bekijk mijn gespierde, ontblote, licht getinte bovenlichaam, mijn sterke bestoppelde kaaklijn, mijn felblauwe ogen en mijn glanzende ravenzwarte haren. Ik kan goed begrijpen waarom ieder meisje uit district acht voor mij smelt.

Mijn ogen worden groot van schrik als ik plots in de spiegel de contour van een meisje in de deurpost zie. Vluchtig draai ik me om en zie ik het meisje die ik gisteravond in een dronken bui mee naar huis heb genomen de badkamer binnenlopen.

"Hé Antonio, ik liet je toch niet schrikken?"

Ze probeert op de meest sexy manier naar me toe te lopen, maar het lijkt meer alsof ze geen controle heeft over haar heupen en benen. Als ze haar armen om me heen legt en zich naar me wend om me een kus te geven zweven de zwavelzuren uit haar mond mijn neusholte in, wat voor een geweldig stank zorgt. Haar geschilferde lippen komen steeds dichterbij en net als ik mijn mond op de hare wil plaatsen gaat de bel.

Een vlaag van opluchting verspreid zich over mijn hele lichaam terwijl ik me al van haar afwend. Ik loop vluchtig langs haar op waarna ik het eerste shirt wat ik tegenkom van mijn matras afpluk en vervolgens naar beneden ren.

Als ik mijn vingers om de houten deurknop van de voordeur van ons huis leg hoor ik aan de andere kant van de deur al gegiechel. Nadat ik een seconde twijfel of ik niet gewoon beter naar boven kan lopen om afscheid te nemen van hoeheetze maak ik uiteindelijk toch de deur open.

Als ik zie wie er in de deuropening staat heb ik meteen spijt van mijn beslissing.

"Hé lekker stuk!" Dixie beweegt zich met de grootste glimlach naar me toe waarna ze haar ontblote armen liefdevol om mijn nek legt en me probeert te kussen.

Totaal in paniek reageer ik niet op haar kus en trek ik haar mee naar buiten waarna ik de zware eikenhouten deur achter me dicht gooi. Zenuwachtig en onrustig geef ik haar dan uiteindelijk toch een kus terwijl ik hard nadenk over een mogelijke oplossing voor de rotsituatie.

Dixie goudblonde haar zweven engelachtig in de wind net als haar lichtblauwe satijnen jurkje. Haar prachtige glimlach heeft plaatsgemaakt voor een verbaasde blik. Ze kijkt vragend met haar grote bruine ogen naar mij op zoek naar een verklaring voor mijn nervositeit.

"Uuh- mijn zusje staat, uuhm, naakt in de kamer," stamel ik zenuwachtig uit waarna ik zelf schrik van de verklaring die ik heb uitgesproken, maar die op zich best zou kunnen kloppen, "Ja! Ze staat naakt in de kamer. Je mag haar dus niet zien!"

Net op het moment dat Dixie haar mond openmaakt om een antwoord te geven op deze verschrikkelijk slechte smoes wordt de deurknop van de voordeur met een piepend geluid omgedraaid. Als de deur langzaam opengaat en ik de contouren van hoeheetze zie zakt de moed me in mijn schoenen.

Ik heb het verpest.

Met haar ontplofte kapsel en een van mijn shirts dragend komt ze met een verbaasde blik de drempel overlopen.

"Antonio…" zegt Dixie op een woedende toon, "Wie is dat?"

Hoeheetze slaat haar armen over elkaar heen terwijl ze met een verwijtende blik naar me kijkt. Ze wachten allebei op mijn antwoord, maar ik weet niet hoe ze heet.

"Dit is…" De twijfel in mijn stem zorgt ervoor dat op Dixies een kleine, verwijtende grijns verschijnt en dat hoeheetze's ogen groot worden van woede, "Libra?"

"ZO HEET IK NIET, ZAK!"

Hoeheetze komt met een rood gezicht en met ogen brandend van withete woede naar me toe gesneld. Ze heft haar hand op en geeft me een felle klap in mijn gezicht terwijl ik Dixie in mijn ooghoeken weg zie stormen.

Terwijl ik een vurige pijnscheut in mijn wang voel ren ik wanhopig achter Dixie aan. Achter me hoor ik hoeheetze het huis binnenstromen, waarschijnlijk om haar spullen te pakken en snel te vertrekken. Dat is maar goed ook, hoef ik tenminste niet meer in die ochtendwalm van haar te liggen.

"Dixie! Kom terug! Het is niets, het was maar-" roep ik terwijl ik radeloos achter haar aanren. Als ik haar in de verte om de hoek zie verdwijnen geef ik het maar op.

Teleurgesteld strompel ik weer terug richting het kleine houten huisje dat middenin het bos van district acht staat. Als ik bijna weer bij de houten voordeur ben zie ik in het huis hoeheetze de woedend de trap af stormen. Vluchtig snelt ze langs me terwijl ze me een laatste verwijtende blik toewerpt en dan weer snel door paradeert.

Ach, over haar kan ik niet lang jammeren. Nu hoef ik haar tenminste niet meer te vertellen dat ik helemaal geen drieëntwintig ben, en dat ik _wel _met haar naar de Boete kan. Ik had haar uiteindelijk toch weg moeten sturen omdat ik echt niet maar haar naar de Boete zou gaan.

Net als ik de deur achter me wil sluiten hoor ik in de verte haar schelle stem nog iets hysterisch en woest naar me roepen.

"En mijn naam was Lola!"**  
**

* * *

**Emerald Melroe (16) – District 8**

Het ijskoude ijzer van de dodelijke speer glijdt lichtjes door mijn hand als ik deze ophef. Gefocust kijk ik naar de zelfgemaakte schietschijf op de onbeweeglijke, ontzettend brede boom. Met felrood bessensap heb ik drie ringen op de boom getekend, niet dat de buitenste twee nodig zijn. Ik _moet _iedere speer middenin de roos gooien en alles wat daarbuiten is, is niet goed. Dat kan een misser zijn in de arena en ik zal geen twee speren hebben.

Terwijl een klein ochtendbriesje de bladeren van alle bomen om me heen geweldig laten dansen, blijven mijn kletsnatte haren roerloos voor mijn gezicht hangen. Nadat ik met mijn linkerhand een natte pluk van mijn donkerbruine haar geïrriteerd wegveeg, haal ik met mijn rechterarm uit.

Ik voel alle spieren in mijn gespierde schouders aanspannen als ik de speer met enorm kracht door de lucht laat vliegen. In slow-motion zie ik het metaal blinken terwijl de speer als een roofvogel door de lucht vliegt. Mijn kletsnatte haar zwiept door de krachtige beweging in mijn gezicht, maar ik blijf geconcentreerd de speer volgen.

Met een geweldige klap schiet de speer _net _buiten de middelste rode cirkel, gevolgd door het geluid van het trillende metaal.

"Verdomme," roep ik hardop door het bos heen terwijl ik mijn haren geërgerd in een paardenstaart doe. Chagrijnig sjok ik naar de boom waar nu mijn ijzeren speer gevaarlijk uitsteekt.

Als dit een beslissende worp in de arena was, was deze net langs het hoofd van mijn tegenstander gevlogen. Dit betekende dat ik zonder wapen zou zitten. Woedend zou mijn tegenstander zich naar mij toe bewegen terwijl hij of zij het wapen al opheft. Daarna zal diegene zonder genade mijn hoofd inslaan, of me neersteken of misschien me eerst neerslaan en dan _gezellig _martelen.

En dan zal mijn familie binnen twee dagen een zwarte grafkist ontvangen met mijn levenloze lichaam erin.

Geïrriteerd trek ik de speer uit de harde bast van de torenhoge eik en veeg ik met mijn shirt een vlek donkerrode bessensap van mijn speer af. Daarna schuifel ik terug naar de streep die ik met mijn aftandse gympen in de aarde heb gemaakt.

Ik _moet _mijn worp perfectioneren. Ik kan het me niet permitteren om niet goed genoeg te zijn. Vooral niet vandaag. Dit jaar heb ik zeventien klanten.

_Zeventien._

Dat betekent dus dat mijn naam praktisch zeventien keer in de kom zit. Maar dat betekent ook dat ik iedere maand zeventien keer een aardig bedrag ontvang waardoor mijn familie in haar behoeften kan voorzien. Dat is de enige reden waarom ik dit doe. De enige reden waarom ik iedere ochtend voor de zon in het westen opkomt in het bos sta om te trainen. De enige reden waarom ik iedere Boete mijn kansen om gekozen te worden zoveel groter zijn dan de andere kinderen.

De enige reden waarom ik me als vrijwilliger aanbiedt voor kleine rijkeluiskindjes als die gekozen worden.

Net als ik mijn arm weer wil opheffen voor een werp hoor ik twee luide stemmen galmen door het bos. Twee lage stemmen en het geluid van de gelijkmatige tred van hun zware laarzen op de aarde. Dat kan maar een ding betekenen.

Vredebewakers.

Zonder een seconde te twijfelen zet ik me af van de droge aarde, wat een klein stofwolkje veroorzaakt, en ren ik op mijn hoogste tempo richting mijn huis. De koude ochtendwind waait door mijn natte haren waardoor deze nog kouder lijkt te voelen dan deze is. Met grote stappen ren ik langs de roerloze eiken terwijl ik gladde structuur van mijn speer langs mijn vingers voel glijden.

Ondanks dat ik de stemmen allang achter me heb gelaten blijf ik rennen, ik kan geen risico's nemen. Voor ik het weet moet ik halt houden om niet in het meertje naast mijn kleine houten huisje te vallen, waar ik vanochtend nog in gezwommen heb.

Uitgeput hurk ik langs het stille water en leg mijn speer achter me neer in het gras. Voordat ik met mijn handen de stilte en onbeweeglijkheid van het water verstoor om mijn gezicht te wassen, kijk ik naar mezelf in het lichtgrijze water.

Mijn lage jukbeenderen en grote, bruingroene ogen die altijd half gesloten lijken geven mij een verveelde en lichtelijk arrogante uitstraling, die eigenlijk wel bij mij past. Mijn ingevallen wangen en puntige kin vallen extra op als ik mijn donkerbruine haar strak naar achter draag, daarom heb ik het altijd liever los. Maar als ik naar mezelf kijk valt mij het meest de sterke blik in mijn ogen op. Mijn wil om te winnen en door te zetten, hoeveel ik daar ook voor moet opgeven. Of doden.

Nadat ik mijn speer heb verstopt voor de vredebewakers achter een oude stapel sprokkelhout loop ik naar binnen. Daar wordt iedereen langzamerhand wakker.

"Ik ben thui-huis!" roep ik door het huis waarna ik de achterdeur zo hard mogelijk dicht heb geslagen.

Als de enige reactie stilte is, ga ik er maar van uit dat mijn ouders en Lola nog in bed liggen. Mopperig ren ik de trap op die bij iedere stap een geweldig kraakgeluid maakt. Ondertussen schreeuw ik iedereen in het huis wakker.

"Lola! Over een uur moeten we gaan, wakker worden!"

Met een frons op mijn gezicht storm ik Lola's kamer binnen waarna ik zie dat haar bed leeg is. Geïrriteerd haast ik me naar de badkamer om daar Lola aan te treffen, zonder resultaat. Als laatste zwaai ik met grote kracht de deur van mijn ouders slaapkamer open.

"Mam, waar is Lola?"

Kreunend en gapend zie ik mijn moeder het dunne deken over haar hoofd trekken. Ze heeft duidelijk geen zin om wakker gemaakt te worden. Dat is precies de reden waarom ik dat wel doe.

Met een zwaai schuif ik de oude, verscheurde gordijnen die het licht tegenhouden open waarna mijn moeder heviger begint te kreunen. Het felle zonlicht valt recht op haar gezicht wat haar verplicht om wakker te worden.

"Weet ik niet," mompelt mijn moeder zachtjes terwijl ze haar rug naar me toedraait.

Luid en overdreven zucht ik, storm ik de kamer weer uit en gooi ik de deur met een klap achter me dicht. Ik hou van mijn moeder, maar af en toe kan ze zo nutteloos zijn.

Net als ik de trap met luid gekraak weer afloop hoor ik de voordeur met een luide knal dichtvallen.

"Lola?"

Ongerust haast ik me naar de voordeur waar ik Lola voor de deur zie staan. Haar ontplofte kapsel en uitgelopen make-up laten me eerst een paar keer grinniken maar als ik dan zie wat ze aanheeft krijg ik een enorme lachkick.

"Wat heb jij gedaan?" proest ik lachend uit, "Kom, ga omkleden. We moeten zo-"

Als ik zie dat mijn zus ineens in huilen uitbarst stop ik direct met lachen en verspreid het gevoel van ongerustheid weer door mijn lichaam.

"Wat is er?"

Tranen glijden als regendruppels langs haar gezicht en haar al uitgelopen make-up druipt nu vanaf haar kin op de grond.

"Hij heeft een ander," krijst ze brullend uit, waarna ze nog harder gaat blèren. Meteen weet ik dat ze het over een of andere jongen heeft, wat me totaal niks kan schelen. De aansteller huilt al als ze haar teen lichtjes gestoten heeft, daar ga ik geen aandacht aan besteden.

Zuchtend draai ik met mijn ogen in mijn kassen en keer ik mijn rug naar mijn snotterende zus, waarna ik snel weer de trap oploop om me klaar te maken voor Boete. Dat is veel belangrijker dan dat gejank van mijn zus.

* * *

**Antonio Padres (18) – District 8**

Op mijn tenen sta ik midden tussen allemaal slungelige achttienjarige jongens. Gefocust kijk ik naar het vak van de zeventienjarige meisjes, op zoek naar Dixie.

Ik moet haar spreken na de Boete.

Meerdere meisjes met blond, krullend haar vallen in mijn oog. Maar de prachtige goudkleur van Dixies haar heb ik nog niet gevonden. Als burgemeester Lapworth het podium op komt lopen en klungelig tegen de microfoon aan begint te tikken, wat een hels kabaal veroorzaakt, zie ik Dixie staan.

Met de grote glimlach die ik van haar gewend ben staat ze te midden een groepje meisjes te kletsen. Door haar glanzende goudblonde haren die licht lijken te geven in de felle voorjaarszon hoor ik de ongemakkelijke stem van onze burgemeester niet eens.

Hoewel ik het nooit toe wil geven, geef ik best veel om haar. Daarom baal ik ook dat ik vanmorgen zo heb verpest, ik wil haar niet kwijt. Na de boete zal ik met haar praten, dan zal ik alles uitleggen.

Als ik me weer wend tot het podium spreekt de burgemeester de laatste zin van het Verdrag van Verraad uit met zijn monotone stem. Hij haalt zijn verrimpelde hand door zijn vette, grijze haar en kondigt dan onze begeleider aan.

Magdalenia Dunbryll, onze gestoorde begeleider.

Haar haren lijken een beetje op de haren van Lola deze ochtend, alleen dan knalroze. Haar bos met haar is drie keer zo groot als haar hoofd en zit in een perfect cirkel om haar hoofd. Haar jukbeenderen zijn zo ver naar boven geduwd dat haar ogen zijn versmalt tot spleetjes die nog onduidelijker zijn door haar zware, zwarte make-up. Ze heeft geen wenkbrauwen en haar onderlip heeft ze verborgen met foundation, terwijl haar bovenlip knalroze is.

Als outfit heeft ze een enorm strak, knalgeel jurkje aan die helemaal tot aan haar enkels loopt, waardoor ze minder 'loopt' als dat ze schuifelt. Naast dat er op deze jurk allerlei franjes, veren en glitters zitten, zitten er ook nog twee enorme pofmouwen aan vast die minstens net zo roze zijn als haar haar. Van een afstand zie je dus eigenlijk alleen drie grote roze ballen op een lange gele stok.

"Dames en heren, jongens en meisjes, hartelijk welkom bij de Boete van district acht voor de 71ste jaarlijkse Hongerspelen!"

Haar schelle, felle stem verspreid zich over het hele plein. De hoge, piepende tonen van haar stem martelen mijn trommelvliezen terwijl ik huiver als ze haar bloedrode tanden laat zijn in een cynische glimlach. Sommige begeleiders tonen nog enige compassie tegen de tributen, maar Magdalenia is pure slechtheid. Zij ziet districtskinderen het liefste dood in de arena.

"Laten we beginnen met de meisjes!" krijst ze door de microfoon terwijl ze wankelend naar de kom met meisjesnamen strompelt.

Op dit moment ben ik zo blij dat mijn zusje nog geen twaalf jaar is. Hoewel ik zelf nooit zenuwachtig ben geweest voor de Boete, kan ik me voorstellen dat mijn hart volgend jaar op dit moment in mijn schoenen zal zakken. Ik huiver bij de gedachte van mijn Kalia, mijn kleine zusje, in de Hongerspelen. Ze zou geen schijn van kans maken.

Gelukkig staat ze echter niet tussen allemaal huilende, zenuwachtige meisjes te wachten op haar oordeel. Ze ligt vast nog rustig in bed, logerend bij haar vriendinnetje. Deze gedachte maakt me weer rustig, over haar hoef ik pas over een jaar zorgen te maken.

Inmiddels heeft Magdalenia een klein wit briefje tussen haar meterslange, ijzeren nagels. Alsof het haar dierbaarste bezit is vouwt ze deze zorgvuldig open waarna ze een sinistere glimlach naar het publiek werpt.

"Katri Aldjoy!"

Haar felle stem echoot over het plein terwijl Magdalenia verwachtingsvol naar het publiek kijkt. Na enkele seconde stilte probeert ze geïrriteerd het nog eens.

"Katri Aldjoy, wil je alsjblieft _nu _naar voren komen?"

Dan begint een klein, twaalfjarig meisje zich naar voren te bewegen. Haar blonde krullende haren worden naar achter gehouden door een lichtblauwe haarband en de angst is op haar gezicht af te lezen. Langzaam verplaatst ze zich met neergeslagen hoofd naar het podium en als ze, na enkele minuten, op het podium staat gebeurt er iets wat niemand ooit verwacht had.

Een duidelijke, harde, maar lichtelijk twijfelende stem komt vanuit het zestienjarige meisjesvak.

"Ik bied me aan als tribuut!"

* * *

**Emerald Melroe (16) – District 8**

"Laten we beginnen met de meisjes!"

Ugh, als ik haar verschrikkelijke stem weer hoor krijg ik meteen weer de neiging om mijn net gegeten ontbijt over het snikkende meisje voor me te kotsen. En die kleren, wie haalt het nou in haar hoofd om zo gekleed te gaan? Ik denk dat als ik mee moest doen aan de Hongerspelen, ik het nog erger zou vinden om non-stop met haar opgescheept te zitten, dan de kans om dood te gaan.

Als ze haar klauw in de kom met briefjes steekt beginnen de zenuwen echt door mijn lijf te gieren. Het feit dat bij achttien van de briefjes in die kom ik in minder dan een week in de arena zal staan komt nu hard aan. Op maar een van die briefjes staat echt mijn naam, maar op zeventien staan namen van kleine, achterlijke kindjes. Kindjes met wiens ouders ik een deal heb gesloten om voor hun kinderen te vrijwilligen als zij getrokken worden.

Maar daarom heb ik getraind. Daarom heb ik waarschijnlijk de meeste kans van al de kinderen op dit plein om levend uit de Hongerspelen te komen. Daarom vrees ik mijn lot ook niet.

"Katri Aldjoy"

De onbekendheid van die naam laat een gevoel van geweldige opluchting door mijn lichaam verspreiden. Tot plots de naam een klein belletje bij mij laat rinkelen. Katri Aldjoy. Winnow Aldjoy. Het zou toch niet de dochter zijn van Winnow?

Meteen zijn de zenuwen weer terug in mijn lichaam. Mijn knieën beginnen harder te knikken dan ooit terwijl mijn ademhaling ineens enorm onrustig wordt.

Shit, ik had de namen van mijn klanten veel beter uit mijn hoofd moeten leren. Dan had ik dit soort problemen helemaal niet gehad. Het is vast gewoon een nicht of een-

Mijn hart stop nu officieel met kloppen en mijn adem is compleet gestokt in mijn keel. Ik herken het meisje dat het podium opgelopen is. Ik herken haar blonde haartjes vastgehouden door een blauwe haarband. Ik herken het onschuldige blosje op haar wangen en haar lichtroze lipjes.

Dat is mijn klant.

Voordat ik het weet hoor ik mijn eigen stem de lucht boven het plein vol zenuwen vervullen.

"Ik bied me aan als tribuut!"

Alle hoofden om heen draaien met een geschokte blik naar me om. Na een kleine schok van twijfel, spijt en angst voel ik me sterk en onverschrokken. Ik ben al bijna twee jaar aan het trainen voor dit, ik kan nu niet een watje gaan uithangen. Ik moet nulaten zien wie ik ben, en wat ik kan.

Al voordat de vredebewakers bij me zijn om me te halen beweeg ik me met stevige tred richting het podium. Met opgeheven hoofd en een sterke blik in mijn ogen loods ik me door de menigte van verbaasde mensen terwijl ik het hevige geklap van onze begeleider door de boxen heen hoor. Net voordat ik het podium op loop kruist mijn blik die van Katri.

Ik weet niet goed hoe ik moet reageren op de enerzijds opgeluchte en dankbare, maar anderzijds trieste en berouwende blik. Dus ik wend mijn zelfverzekerde blik tot onze districtsbegeleidster, die verrast naar me kijkt.

"Wat geweldig, een vrijwilliger! Hallo jongedame, wat is jouw naam?"

De walm die van haar vandaan komt ruikt veel te zoet, maar aan de andere kant ook bloederig. De glimlach die op haar gezicht staat kan nooit oprecht zijn en haar bloedrode tanden maken me nog misselijker van dichtbij. Enorm bewust van alle camera's om me heen, en om het feit dat de Hongerspelen voor mij nu begonnen zijn besluit ik maar geen sarcastische en valse opmerking jegens haar te maken.

"Mijn naam is Emerald Melroe," probeer ik zo zelfverzekerd mogelijk te zeggen terwijl ik mijn blik wend tot de camera's die op mij gericht zijn.

"Welkom in de 71ste jaarlijkse Hongerspelen," spreekt ze uit op een cynische toon, "Katri, jij mag weer gaan."

Met knikkende knieën loopt Katri weer het podium af terwijl onze begeleidster de trekking van de jongens aankondigt. Ik zie de blikken van alle jongens in het publiek verstarren als Magdalenia enthousiast naar de kom met jongensnamen schuifelt. Net zo zorgvuldig als net grijpt ze een briefje uit de kom en scheurt deze open.

"Onze jongenstribuut zal zijn… Antonio Padres!"

Mijn ogen worden groot bij het horen van die naam. De naam die ik vanochtend duizenden keren heb moeten aanhoren in de sentimentele verhalen van mijn zus. De naam door wie de woede van mijn zus iedere keer aangewakkerd werd.

Hij wordt mijn districtspartner.

Mijn geweldige strategie om de Hongerspelen te winnen valt direct in duigen. Eerst een bondgenootschap leggen met je districtspartner, dan samen je wapens zoeken in het midden en rennen. Vervolgens kinderen opsporen en moorden.

Dat was het plan. Maar nu besef ik me dat ik er alleen voor sta. Ik zal alleen de Hongerspelen moeten winnen.

* * *

**Antonio Padres (18) – District 8**

Het zou mijn laatste jaar zijn.

Vijf jaar achter elkaar heb ik me nooit zorgen gemaakt over de Boete, en de kans altijd enorm klein geacht dat ik daadwerkelijk gekozen werd. En bij mijn allerlaatste Boete word ik dan uitgekozen.

Gechoqueerd word ik de kamer ingeleid waar het laatste afscheid met mijn familie zal plaatsvinden. De ruwe en sterke handen van de vredebewaker zetten mij wreed neer op de fluwelen stoel die in het midden staat van de enorme kamer.

"Je hebt vijf minuten."

De zware stem van de vredebewaker echoot hard door de grote ruimte terwijl ik bedenk dat niemand me waarschijnlijk zal opzoeken. Kalia is bij haar vriendinnetje, en weet niet eens dat ik gekozen ben en Dixie, tja. Ik kan me niet voorstellen dat Dixie met me wilt praten.

Met mijn handen in mijn haar denk ik na over mijn naderende lot in de arena. Ik ben ongetraind en kan totaal niet overleven in de wildernis. Hoe ga ik dit ooit overleven?

Juist, niet.

En Kalia, wat gebeurt er met Kalia als ik weg ben? Ik ben de enige die voor haar zorgt. Ik zorg voor brood op de plank en ben de enige die voor haar uitkijkt. Kalia kan niet zonder mij.

Terwijl de wanhoop me vanbinnen opvreet voel ik een kleine traan over mijn wang glijden, gevolgd door vele andere. Dan hoor de enorme houten deur van de kamer zachtjes kraken. Als ik hoopvol opkijk zie ik Dixie twijfelend de kamer binnen schuifelen.

Ik voel een kleine glimlach op mijn gezicht verschijnen door de vele zoute tranen op mijn gezicht. Als ik echter zie dat deze glimlach niet teruggegeven wordt, veranderd mijn blik weer in een serieuze.

Langzaam lopen we in stilte naar elkaar toe. Het geringe licht dat binnenvalt door de ramen verlicht haar gezicht op de mooiste manier. Als we dicht genoeg bij elkaar staan geeft ze me een knuffel. Geen amoureuze omhelzing die ik van haar gewend ben, maar gewoon een vriendschappelijke knuffel. Met de meest emotieloze blik in haar ogen breekt ze dan het ijs.

"Ik ga geen afscheid van je nemen, beloof me dat je zal winnen."

Na maanden van liefde en geluk is dit hoe het afloopt. Koud en kil. Toen ik haar de kamer binnen zag lopen had ik alles verwacht behalve dit. En dan vraagt ze me ook nog eens te beloven om te winnen. Natuurlijk wil ik winnen, maar ik kan het niet beloven. Ik ben geen beroeps, ik heb geen geweldige overlevingsvaardigheden. Ik zal waarschijnlijk verliezen. Maar omdat ik weet dat wanneer ik dat zou proberen uit te leggen, de vraag herhaalt zou worden door Dixie. Dus ik besluit te liegen.

"Ik beloof het."

Bij die woorden draait ze langzaam om en loopt ze in een langzame, bijna engelachtige pas naar de deur. Als ze in de deuropening staat geeft ze een laatste koude, emotieloze blik, waarna ze de deur zachtjes achter zich sluit. Mompelend herhaal ik de gelogen woorden nog een keer in mezelf.

"Ik beloof het."

* * *

**Emerald Melroe (16) – District 8**

"Je kan dit, Emerald. Je kan dit."

De betraande ogen van mijn moeder kijken recht in de mijne terwijl ze mij de laatste aanmoedigende woorden toespreekt. In haar natte ogen zie ik haar leed, de dood van haar broer, de dood van haar man en nu haar dochter die naar de Hongerspelen moet. Maar ik zal niet doodgaan. Ik zal dit winnen.

"Ik weet het mam, ik ben er klaar voor. Ik ga dit winnen," zeg ik vastberaden terwijl ik een pluk van mijn moeders bruingrijze haar achter haar oor schuif.

Ondertussen wrijf ik bemoedigend over de rug van mijn zus, die hysterisch over mijn schoot ligt te huilen. Haar gejammer en gejank kan je vast nog aan de andere kant van district acht horen. Af en toe probeert ze ook iets aanmoedigends tegen me te zeggen, maar alleen onverstaanbaar gesnotter komt uit haar strot.

"En zorg ervoor dat de sponsors je leuk vinden, wees spontaan!"

Natuurlijk bedoelt ze het goed, maar het klinkt alsof ze me niet van nature spontaan vindt.

"Zal ik doen mam, het komt he-"

Ik word ruw onderbroken door nog wat half onverstaanbaar gesnotter van mijn zus. Alleen deze keer kan ik het wel verstaan.

"Ve- velmoold Bantowio voo mij"

Vraagt ze nou serieus of ik Antonio voor haar ga vermoorden? Omdat hij naast haar als een one-night stand nog een meisje had? Ik zucht overdreven om de egoïstische vraag van mijn zus en besluit dan maar gewoon te zeggen dat ik hem zal vermoorden. Ik zie het allemaal wel in de arena.

"Ja hoor, ik zal hem vermoorden," zeg ik lichtelijk sarcastisch.

Omdat ik voel dat de tijd er bijna op zit wend ik me weer tot mijn moeder en zeg ik nog een paar laatste woorden.

"Mam, ik zal terugkomen, als een winnaar. En dan zullen we het beter hebben dan ooit!"

Mijn moeder geeft me een verdrietige glimlach waarna de vredebewakers met luid kabaal de kamer binnen komen gestormd. Ik geef ze allebei een laatste knuffel en enkele seconden later valt de deur van de kamer weer met een luide klap dicht.

Na een korte zucht beweeg ik me naar de kleine spiegel in de kamer. Ik modelleer mijn haren even in model en sla een paar keer in mijn gezicht voor een rossig kleurtje op mijn wangen. En nu is het wachten, wachten tot de vredebewakers me komen halen. En dan kan het echte beginnen.

Ik ben er helemaal klaar voor.

* * *

**En dat was weer hoofdstuk 8!**

**Jeeej, ik heb deze keer binnen een week geupload, hoera voor mij! Deze tributen waren echt makkelijk om over te schrijven, veel inspiratie en ideeën. Dus is het deze keer een snelle upload! :D**

**Wat vonden jullie ervan? Antonio's eerste stukje was heel anders dan de andere boetes, er zat wel drama in, maar een heel ander soort drama, haha! :) ****En Emerald! Onze getrainde tribuut uit een non-beroeps district! Die moest ik er echt bij hebben, en volgens mij is haar Boete ook goed gelukt! :)**

**Ik wil voor deze week natuurlijk miniMinaxx en JoyMainhood bedanken voor hun geweldig leuke tributen! En natuurlijk Jade Lammourgy en mijn bèta MyWeirdWorld die mij altijd geweldig goed helpen en enorm veel inspiratie geven! :)**

**Weer even over de strijdwagenkostuuminschrijvi ngen (jezus, wat een woord XD), ze zijn nog niet vol! Dus stuur vooral een kostuum in! :) Ik was ook even vergeten te melden dat je 3 punten krijgt als je een kostuum inlevert! Net zoals bij de tributen krijg je echter geen extra punten voor twee kostuums.**

**Dan gaan we weer naar de puntentelling! :)**

**Weer even voor de duidelijkheid:**

**Je krijgt 5 punten als je in het begin een tribuut hebt ingestuurd (2 tributen telt niet voor 10 punten, dat blijft 5)**  
**Je krijgt 5 punten als je mijn verhaal followed**  
**Je krijgt 2 punten voor een review (hier mag van alles instaan)**  
**Je krijgt 3 punten voor een review waarin je tips geeft  
Je krijgt 3 punten als je een strijdwagenkostuum hebt ingestuurd (2 kostuums telt niet voor 6 punten, dat blijft 3)**

Jade Lammourgy - 38 punten  
MyWeirdWorld - 35 punten  
LauraTwilightHungergamesHPfa n - 29 punten  
Cicillia - 27 punten  
Jannaatjee - 25 punten  
FF-Schwarz - 24 punten  
Madeby Mel - 19 punten  
JesseGabriel - 16 punten  
zyx21 - 12 punten  
miniMinaxx - 12 punten  
JoyMainhood - 5 punten  
greendiamond123 - 5 punten

**Wat je kan sponsoren voor de hoeveelheid punten dat komt nog!**

**En vergeet niet om een review achter te laten! Ook als je geen profiel hebt en dit leest, je zou me heel erg blij maken! :) En stuur ook vooral een kostuum voor de strijdwagens in, alle info daarover staat op mijn profiel. **

**Maar voor nu, op naar district 9! Ik kan alvast beloven, die wordt heel erg bijzonder. Daar ga ik waarschijnlijk ook wat langer over doen...**

**Levi :)**


	10. Boete District 9: Bloedrood

**Declan Murray (16) – District 9**

Ik voel mijn hart in mijn keel kloppen terwijl ik me lichtvoetig door de straten van district negen manoeuvreer. Met trillende handen houd ik het hengsel van de pot bloedrode verf vast. De duisternis van de nacht laat een constante dreiging boven mij en mijn vrienden hangen.

"We moeten hier links."

De zware, fluisterende stem van Louis weergalmt door de ijle lucht. Hoewel hij het zo zachtjes mogelijk probeert uit te spreken lijkt het als een oorverdovend kabaal aan te komen, waardoor ik hem meteen stil sus.

"Declan, doe niet zo opgefokt, er is helemaal niemand."

Geïrriteerd rol ik met mijn ogen terwijl ik de nog harder lijkende stem van Louis' broer, Noah, negeer. Als we de hoek van de straat omlopen verschijnt het imposante vredesgebouw in mijn zicht. Gehuld in de duisternis lijkt deze nog killer, nog wreder dan dat hij er verlicht uit ziet.

Geruisloos lopen we richting het vredesgebouw, alleen onze hijgende ademhalingen zijn hoorbaar. Hoe dichter we bij het vredesgebouw lijken te komen, hoe groter deze lijkt te worden en hoe kleiner het me laat voelen. Alles in mijn hoofd zegt dat deze actie gaat mislukken, en toch loop ik stoïcijns door. Alles staat op de automatische piloot.

Ik ontwaak als het ware weer uit mijn trance als ik nietsvermoedend tegen het grote podium voor het vredesgebouw loop. Uit schrik laat ik de pot bloedrode verf uit mijn handen glippen en deze valt met een hels kabaal op de betonnen vloer. Een schok van schrik verspreid zich door mijn hele lichaam als de geluidsgolven aankomen in mijn oorschelpen. In mijn ooghoeken zie ik Louis, die al bovenop het podium staat, geïrriteerd naar me kijken.

"Is het misschien een idee dat je die pot in je hand klemt terwijl je de trap oploopt?" vraagt hij op een verwijtende toon.

Ik hoor Noah en Luka zachtjes grinniken. Geïrriteerd grijp ik de pot verf van de grond, die gelukkig nog heel is, en storm ik het trapje op. Volgens mij zien ze dit echt als een schoolreisje. Snappen ze niet dat als we worden gesnapt, we alle drie simpelweg dood zullen zijn? Zuchtend snel ik me richting de imposante deur en zet ik de pot verf voorzichtig naast me neer.

"Laten we dit zo snel mogelijk doen," weerklinkt mijn schorre stem zachtjes door de lucht heen.

Ik steek mijn hand in mijn diepe jaszak en sluit mijn tengere vingers om de kwast daarin. Luka probeert met zo weinig mogelijk geluid de stugge deksel van de pot verf los te maken. De kleine plop die volgt betekent het begin van onze missie. Noah en Louis dopen hun kwasten in de bloedrode verf en beginnen zonder aarzeling wild letters te verven op en naast de enorme deur.

Nadat ik voor de laatste keer angstvallig om me heen kijk doop ik uiteindelijk ook mijn kwast in de rode verf. De dikke, smeuïge, rode verf glibbert met slierten van mijn kwast af als ik voorzichtig de kwast uit de pot haal. Als ik langzaam richting de muur begin te lopen vallen er dikke klodders verf op de grond. Zo laat ik bloedrode strepen achter op het podium, alsof er hier net iemand gruwelijk is vermoord.**  
**

Als ik opkijk naar de muur zie ik dat de eerste zin al compleet op de muur staat:

_'Dood aan Snow.'_

Een kleine glimlach verschijnt op mijn gezicht als ik die tekst lees. De aarzeling die ik eerder had verdwijnt nu als sneeuw voor de zon en vastberaden beweeg ik me naar de muur.

Met grote vegen breng ik de verf aan op de muur en vorm ik letters die geschreven lijken te zijn in bloed. Langzaam verspreid een nieuwe emotie zich door mijn lichaam. Een emotie die ik vanavond nog niet heb gevoeld, maar wel de aanleiding was tot deze stunt.

Woede.

Woede tegen Snow. Woede tegen de vredebewakers die mijn vader hebben vermoord. Maar vooral woede tegen het Capitool. Ik bal mijn linkerhand tot een vuist terwijl ik met mijn rechterhand zelfverzekerd de laatste twee letters op de muur verf. Trots zet ik twee stappen naar achter om het ontstane woord in me op te nemen.

_'Verzet.'_

Snel doop ik mijn kwast weer in de pot met verf en beweeg ik me weer richting de muur. De adrenaline vliegt door mijn lijf terwijl ik in een soort roes een ander woord op de muur verf. Maar mijn verstand is er helemaal niet bij. Bij het schrijven van dit woord denk ik maar aan een ding; mijn vader. Mijn dappere vader die net zoals ik vele acties heeft ondernomen tegen het Capitool. Mijn vader die het altijd voor de burgers in district negen opnam. Mijn vader die na honderd zweepslagen is doodgebloed midden op het grootste plein van district negen.

Het woord wat met grote, bloederige letters op de muur geschreven is, is dan ook erg duidelijk:

_'Wraak.'_

Een plotselinge luide, zware stem die door de koude lucht weerklinkt haalt mij uit mijn roes. De eerste keer is het alsof de stem gedempt en vervaagt is en draai ik nietsvermoedend mijn hoofd om richting het geluid. Als ik een vredebewaker aan de andere kant van het plein naar ons toe zie lopen en in mijn ooghoeken Louis, Noah en Luka vluchtig weg zie rennen komt de tweede schreeuw wel binnen.

"Blijf staan, dit is een bevel!"

Alle alarmbellen in mijn hoofd lijken luid te gaan rinkelen. De situatie waar ik me al die tijd voor behoedde en me al die tijd op voorbereidde komt nu echt uit. De zenuwen verspreidden zich vliegensvlug door mijn lijf en weerhouden mij om zo snel mogelijk te vertrekken.

Met mijn ogen gericht op de aanstormende vredebewaker strompel ik mijn vrienden achterna. In een halve shock klim ik over het hekje aan de zijkant van het podium en spring ik zonder aarzelen van het podium af. Met een kleine klap komen mijn voeten neer op het harde beton van het plein waarna ik direct de klap probeer op te vangen door naar de grond te zakken. Ik voel mijn hart in mijn keel kloppen net zoals dat eerder deze avond het geval was.

"Declan, rennen!"

Noah's stem klinkt gedempt door de afstand die tussen ons zit. Ze hebben al een flinke voorsprong op mij die ik nodig moet inhalen. Ik had nooit zo moeten opgaan in het verven. Voordat ik opsta kijk ik nog vluchtig achter me.

Mijn ogen worden groot als ik ongeveer tien meter voor me de vredebewaker zie aanstormen. Verschrikt door zijn nabijheid spring ik op en beveel ik mijn benen zo snel als ze kunnen te bewegen. Gelukkig zijn mijn benen nog jong en heb ik binnen de kortste keren een flinke voorsprong. Langzaam begin ik weer adem te halen en gaan de alarmbellen in mijn hoofd steeds zachter rinkelen tot ze helemaal uit gaan. Maar dan, net als ik besef dat ik hem ongeveer wel afgeschud heb, weerklinkt zijn lage, bevelende stem weer door de drukkende duisternis. En wat deze stem uitschreeuwt laat mijn adem stokken en mijn hart direct stoppen met kloppen.

"Ik krijg jou nog wel, Declan Murray!"

* * *

**Pandora Ronan (13) - District 9**

Het koude, gladde metaal van het mes dat in mijn handen ligt glimt door de binnenvallende ochtendzon. Zachtjes streel ik met mijn vingers de scherpe randen. Als ik een klein beetje meer kracht zou zetten zou de vlijmscherpe rand van het mes moeiteloos in mijn vingertoppen verdwijnen. Mijn donkerrode bloed zou van mijn vingertoppen druppelen en het schitterende mes bevuilen, wat niet de bedoeling is.

Dit mes is bestemd voor iemand anders zijn bloed.

Voorzichtig beweeg ik het mes naar mijn lippen toe. Ik druk zachtjes mijn lichtroze, hartvormige lippen ertegenaan, waarna het ijskoude metaal mijn lippen bijna laat bevriezen. Langzaam open ik mijn lippen en laat ik mijn zachte, fluisterende stem door de ruimte weerklinken.

"Niet jaloers zijn op de anderen, jouw beurt komt nog."

Met een kleine sadistische lach op mijn gezicht sluit ik mijn vingers zorgvuldig om het heft. Deze is iets warmer dan het ijzer en past perfect in mijn kleine, zachte handen. Ik voel het kleine donkergroene edelsteentje die in het heft is verwerkt in mijn handpalm prikken. Een donkergroene smaragd die precies dezelfde kleur heeft als mijn pleegmoeders ogen. Dat is ook precies waarom ik deze voor haar gekozen heb.

Ik neem een flinke ademteug en gooi in een plotselinge beweging het mes van me af. Nadat het in de lucht drie keer om zijn eigen as heeft gedraaid belandt het met een kleine klap middenin de ronde schietschijf in mijn kamer. Middenin het kleine, rode, papieren hart die ik op het schietschijf heb geprikt. Daarin moeten immers ook mijn messen als mijn slachtoffer _geen s_chietschijf is.

Met een te grote glimlach op mijn gezicht beweeg ik me naar de schietschijf. Met een felle beweging ruk ik het mes eruit en beweeg ik het gladde metaal opnieuw naar mijn lippen.

"Goed gedaan, mijn liefste. Misschien zal jouw beurt sneller komen dan verwacht," fluister ik terwijl er door mijn hijgende adem damp op het ijzer verschijnt.

Als ik het mes weer langzaam van me af breng, raak ik lichtelijk in de ban van mijn eigen weerspiegeling in het mes. Ik zie een deel van mijn hartvormige gezicht, die lichtelijk vervormd is door de kromming in het mes. Twee lichtgrijze ogen die een zweem van groen over zich hebben kijken mij doordringend en geobsedeerd aan. De rest van de weerspiegeling is in beslag genomen door mijn donkerrode krullen. Precies mijn favoriete kleur, de kleur van vers bloed.

De cynische grijns die op mijn gezicht verschijnt zie ik terug in mijn spiegelbeeld. Als ik het mes weer beschermend in mijn beide handpalmen leg, beweeg ik me richting de grootste en meest opvallende muur van mijn sobere kamertje. De muur die compleet in beslag genomen is door mijn schatten, mijn meest waardevolle bezitten die zorgvuldig daaraan zijn opgehangen.

Alle messen zijn zorgvuldig opgehangen op de donkergrijze betonnen muur die vol met scheuren en vlekken zit. Vlekken in dezelfde kleur als mijn haar. De messen, allemaal met het heft naar boven, zijn in een vaste volgorde opgehangen. Niet op grootte of schoonheid. Nee, ze zijn nauwkeurig geordend op chronologische volgorde.

Als ik het mes in mijn handen discreet op haar plek heb gehangen, wend ik me tot het mes wat helemaal links bovenin hangt. Het doffe en verroeste metaal glimt niet zo hevig als het mes wat ik net in mijn handen had. Het is ook lang niet zo scherp als die. Toen ik zeven was had ik nou eenmaal niet beschikking tot alle luxe messen waar ik nu zo gemakkelijk aan weet te komen. Maar met een simpel keukenmes kan je net zo gemakkelijk iemands hart doorboren, zolang je maar genoeg kracht zet.

Zachtjes streel ik met mijn vingers het ruwe metaal en spreek ik mijn allereerste mes toe dat vernoemd is naar het persoon wiens hart ik er zes jaar geleden mee doorboord heb.

"Mijn lieveling," mompel ik zachtjes tegen het mes terwijl ik op mijn tenen ga staan om mijn getuite lippen dichter bij het mes te brengen, "Maak je maar geen zorgen. Ik hou nog steeds het meest van jou, Verla."

Met een sadistische glimlach op mijn gezicht denk ik terug aan het moment van mijn eerste moord. Het is net of ik de structuur van het doffe metaal van het mes weer in mijn handen voel. Alsof ik de verbijsterde, angstige blik van mijn toenmalige pleegmoeder weer zie. Alsof ik het donkerrode bloed weer aan mijn vingertoppen voel kleven.

Na Verla komt Indigo, het jongetje uit het weeshuis die ik met een gerafeld mes meedogenloos de keel heb doorgesneden. Na Indigo komen Leporis, Atlas, Thalia, Winnow, Wren en natuurlijk mijn lieftallige pleegvader wiens mes twee maanden geleden aan de beurt is gekomen.

"Oh Nimmo, wat heb ik toch plezier met jou gehad," fluister ik terwijl ik me langzaam richting het op een na laatste mes beweeg. Met een sierlijke beweging grijp ik het lange, gekromde ivoren mes van de muur af en laat ik deze met een dansende beweging in mijn hand door de lucht zwieren.

Geconcentreerd sluit ik mijn ogen en laat ik het beeld van mijn vastgebonden pleegvader voor mijn ogen verschijnen. Deze herinnering staat in mijn geheugen gegrift en zal ik niet snel vergeten.

Mijn pleegvader ligt in mijn gedachten met tranen in zijn ogen op de grond. Zijn handen en voeten zijn vastgebonden met een stevig stuk touw. Zijn smeekbedes en kreten om hulp worden zwaar gedempt door de bezwete sok die ik hardhandig in zijn mond heb geduwd. Met sluipende tred beweeg ik me naar mijn vader toe, en met een sadistische glimlach op mijn gezicht ga ik in kleermakerszit op zijn borst zitten terwijl ik mijn lichte, ivoren mes stevig in mijn handen houd.

"Zo, papa," begin ik fluisterend,"Ik had een gesprek gehoord tussen jou en mama…"

Hij schudt hevig nee met zijn hoofd terwijl de tranen over zijn wangen rollen.

"Ik weet dat het niet zo netjes is om af te luisteren, maar wat ik daar hoorde baarde mij…" Ik beweeg mijn mes langzaam naar zijn gezicht toe en druk de scherpe punt van het mes ferm tegen zijn wang aan, "...zorgen."

De punt van mijn mes verdwijnt enkele millimeters onder de rimpelige huid van mijn pleegvader. De donkerrode kleur van zijn bloed verspreidt zich over zijn wang en bevuilt zo ook het felwitte ivoor van mijn mes. En kleine druppel bloed vermengt zich met zijn traan en loopt langs zijn wang op de grond.

Als het eerste bloed eenmaal gevloeid heeft, is de rest niet meer zo lastig.

* * *

**Declan Murray (16) – District 9**

Mijn lompe laarzen laten kleine stofwolkjes achter boven de droge aarde bij iedere stap die ik zet. De lichte ochtendzon schijnt verwarmend in gezicht terwijl een klein briesje mijn wilde, bruine haren laat bewegen. Ik luister maar half naar de stortvloed van vragen die mijn zusje aan me stelt.

"Maar hoeveel woorden hebben jullie uiteindelijk kunnen plaatsen? Zal het er nu nog steeds op staan, of zullen er schermen voor staan of zo? Wat als ze je nu herkennen, Declan?" Mijn zusje raakt enigszins geïrriteerd als ze merkt dat ik stoïcijns voor me uit staar. "Declan!"

"Edris, ik heb vanacht drie uur slaap gehad. Kun je alsjeblieft gewoon even je mond houden? Ik heb alles verteld wat ik weet," mompel ik geïrriteerd.

In mijn ooghoek zie ik Edris met haar ogen rollen waarna ze eindelijk haar mond houdt. Ik hoef echt niet om de vijf seconden er aan herinnerd te worden dat ik tijdens de boete op ieder moment ontdekt kan worden. Daar ben ik zelf al heel goed bewust van. Misschien zelfs een beetje te goed.

Als we dezelfde straat inlopen waar ik gister bewapend met een blik verf en kwast met een bonzend hart liep, lijkt mijn ademhaling weer te stokken. De hele actie lijkt achteraf gekkenwerk. Wat wilden we er mee bereiken? Alsof het volk echt ineens in opstand komt door een aantal rebelse leuzen. Het enige uiteindelijke resultaat is de kans om ontdekt te worden en hetzelfde lot als mijn vader te ondergaan.

Een rilling loopt langs mijn ruggengraat bij die gedachten. Met mijn kaken op elkaar geklemd lopen Edris en ik de hoek om waarna het vredesgebouw in ons zicht verschijnt. Een schok verspreidt zich door mijn lijf en ik sta direct stil als ik besef dat het vredesgebouw er net zo grijs uitziet als altijd.

"Waar zijn de teksten, Declan?"

De ongeloof in mijn lichaam wordt verruilt door irritatie als Edris de zoveelste vraag op me afvuurt.

"Wat denk je zelf?" spreek ik geïrriteerd uit, "Ze hebben het overgeschilderd!"

Woedend loop ik richting de inschrijfbalie terwijl Edris roepend achter me aan rent. Hoe kunnen ze nou in vier uur tijd alles hebben overgeschilderd? We hadden zo precies uitgerekend hoeveel tijd het zou duren om alles op te knappen en hoe laat we dus actie moesten ondernemen.

Ik zucht diep terwijl ik de inschrijfbalie nader. Ik besef dat ik me er wel uren woedend om kan maken, maar dat het belangrijkste nu is dat ik me gedeisd houd. Als ik ook nog opgepakt wordt is het officieel de slechtste actie in de geschiedenis van de rebellen.

Voordat ik me zo onopvallend mogelijk tot de vredebewaker achter de balie wend, bekijk ik eerst goed of het degene van gisteravond is. Ik heb zijn gezicht maar enkele seconden gezien, dus ik moest me goed concentreren op zijn gelaatstrekken terwijl ik mijn gezicht zoveel mogelijk van de bewaker afwend. Hij zal me waarschijnlijk wel meteen herkennen als hij me ziet, hij wist immer mijn naam. Maar na enkele seconden kom ik tot de conclusie dat het hem niet is.

"Declan Murray."

Met zo min mogelijk aarzeling in mijn stem zeg ik mijn naam tegen de vredebewaker die mij vervolgens zonder enige emotie of interesse inschrijft. Een lichte druk valt van mijn schouders af terwijl ik me omdraai en Edris, die vlak achter me stond, even toespreek.

"Niemand vertellen over gisteravond," fluister ik nadrukkelijk in haar oor, "ik zie je zo."

Ik geef haar een kleine kus op haar voorhoofd waarna ik me snel door de menigte van kinderen manoeuvreer. Eenmaal aangekomen in het vak van de zestienjarige jongens zie ik al snel Luka en Noah staan. Met een serieuze en doordringende blik snel ik me naar ze toe.

"Het is allemaal weg!" fluister ik nijdig als Noah en Luka dichtbij genoeg zijn. "Ze hebben het allemaal overgeschilderd en ik-"

Ik word ruw onderbroken door de burgemeester die luid zijn keel ophaalt door de microfoon om alle aandacht naar zich toe te richten. Meestal zou ik gewoon lak hebben en doorpraten, maar omdat het laatste wat ik vandaag wil opvallen is, houd ik direct mijn mond en wend ik mijn blik naar onze arrogante burgemeester.

Hij draagt een verschrikkelijk kanariegeel pak die pijn doet aan ieders ogen. Zijn witblonde haar zit in een grote vetkuif naar achter gewerkt en zijn glimlach ergerlijk nep. Hij zou zo uit het Capitool kunnen komen en daarom veracht ik hem met mijn hele hart.

Met zijn nasale, irritante stem begint hij het Verdrag van Verraad voor te lezen. Twee minuten lang moet ik het harde, schelle geluid wat op een enorm volume door de boxen komt geschaterd aanhoren. In die twee minuten proberen Luka en Noah nog een paar keer tevergeefs contact te zoeken. Ik heb steeds het gevoel dat de vredebewakers die voor het podium staan naar mij kijken en dat ik bij iedere beweging die ik maak ontdekt kan worden.

Ik probeer zo stil mogelijk te staan tijdens de hele boete, zodat ik zo snel mogelijk weer veilig terug naar huis kan.

Als onze burgemeester de microfoon verlaten heeft en weer heeft plaatsgenomen op een stoel achteraan het podium, staat het meest opvallende figuur op het podium op en beweegt zich naar de microfoon. Gemma Dinwidder.

"Wat is het toch geweldig om hier weer terug te zijn voor de 71ste Hongerspelen!"

Met een glimlach alsof ze een kleerhanger in haar mond heeft schreeuwt ze het als het ware door de microfoon. Haar verschrikkelijke Capitool-accent en overenthousiaste stem laat me bijna kokhalzen. Zij is alles wat het Capitool is. Oppervlakkig, arrogant, egoïstisch en achterlijk, maar vooral blind. Blind voor de impact die de Hongerspelen echt heeft, blind voor de tirannie die wordt uitgevoerd door haar leider, blind voor de dingen die in haar land gebeuren.

"Wat heerlijk om al jullie enthousiaste gezichten weer te zien! Maar laten we niet te lang wachten, laten we direct gaan naar het leuke gedeelte!"

Ik bal mijn vuisten van woede door haar uitspraak. _Het leuke gedeelte. _Een onschuldig kind uitzoeken om vervolgens met het hele land te bekijken hoe deze genadeloos afgeslacht wordt. _Heel erg leuk._

Als ik merk dat ik zwaarder begin te ademen en mijn hoofd rood wordt van woede, besluit ik mijn blik af te wenden van Gemma. Geconcentreerd kijk ik naar het donkergrijze beton onder me. Ik probeer ze zo goed mogelijk af te sluiten van de buitenwereld en richt mijn focus op het puntje van mijn versleten schoenen.

Bijna hoor ik niet eens de geschifte, wanhopige lach die uit de massa achter me komt. Langzaam zakt de woede weg en vind ik de manier om mijn aandacht van het podium af te houden. Ik focus me alleen op het puntje van mijn schoenen, het puntje van mijn schoenen, het pu-

"Declan Murray!"

* * *

**Pandora Ronan (13) – District 9**

Net als ik in mijn gedachten mijn vlijmscherpe mes wil opheffen om met deze mijn pleegvader meedogenloos te doorboren, hoor ik de deur van mijn kamer krakend en piepend opengaan. Direct wordt ik uit mijn dagdroom en roes getrokken en doe ik mijn ogen wagenwijd open. De doodsangst van mijn vader staat nog op mijn netvlies gebrand als ik recht in de doodsbange ogen van mijn moeder, Selene, kijk. Haar vette kastanjebruine haren met grijze uitgroei hangen sluik voor haar ingevallen wangen. Alles aan haar straalt angst uit.

"Pan- Pandora, de boete begint, die begint zo," stottert mijn moeder uit terwijl ze zich met knikkende knieën al voorbereid op mijn tirade.

Langzaam sta ik op uit mijn kleermakerszit en schuifel ik langzaam richting mijn pleegmoeder. Angstig deinst ze terug als ze ziet dat ik me richting haar beweeg. Haar ogen worden groot van angst en een kleine zweetdruppel glijdt langs haar voorhoofd. Rustig open ik mijn lippen om mijn moeder toe te spreken.

"Hoe durf jij onaangekondigd mijn kamer binnen te stormen," fluister ik met een intense blik in mijn ogen waarvan ik weet dat mijn pleegmoeder daar als de dood voor is. "Heb jij wel eens gehoord van een begrip dat _privacy _heet?"

Mijn zachte, killestem weerklinkt door mijn kleine kamer. Hoewel ik zo zacht praat dat ik bijna onverstaanbaar ben, is mijn angstaanjagende stem toch duidelijk hoorbaar door de akoestiek van mijn kamer. Zo praat ik immers altijd, want schreeuwen haalt het bloed onder mijn nagels vandaan. Als ik een ding in deze al miserabele wereld haat, is het schreeuwen.

"Het spijt me, ik-"

Haar zielige praatje wordt ruw afgebroken door mijn kille, cynische gelach die galmt door mijn gehele kamer.

"Ik hoef jouw troosteloze gepraat niet te horen, Selene. Als jij niet binnen tien seconden mijn kamer uit bent, zal ik er persoonlijk voor zorgen dat de buren jou net zo zullen vinden als jij jouw lieftallige man vond. Ze zullen immers op een gegeven moment wel afvragen wat er zo ligt te rotten in dit huis."

Mijn moeder staat verstijfd van de angst roerloos in de deuropening. Maar als ik langzaam fluisterend begin met tellen is ze binnen enkele seconden met een spierwit gezicht vertrokken. Met een klein lachje draai ik me om een schuifel ik weer terug om mijn ivoren mes weer op zijn plek te leggen.

"Jij hebt je taak al gedaan, Nimmo."

Ik druk mijn lippen zachtjes op het gladde ivoor waarna ik me weer wend tot het ijzeren mes. In de donkergroene smaragd zie ik direct de angst die ik net in mijn moeders ogen zag. Het is alsof ik weer recht in haar ziel kijk.

"Zoals ik al zei, misschien komt jouw beurt wel eerder dat verwacht," mompel ik met een sinistere glimlach, "Selene."

Met een sierlijke beweging keer ik mijn rug toe naar de messen en loop ik naar het spiegel die naast mijn kledingkast staat. Mijn kuise witte jurkje loopt tot over mijn knieën en om mijn nek zijn een strakke zwarte ketting. Vluchtig vlecht ik mijn donkerrode haar in twee vlechtjes waardoor ik er ogenschijnlijk schattig uitzie. Grotendeels van mijn district zal er echter niet intrappen, want iedereen denkt dat ik vervloekt ben.

Al drie pleeggezinnen heb ik versleten en als mijn prachtige nieuwe mes het hart van mijn pleegmoeder doorboort staat de teller op vier. Niemand durft bij mij in de buurt te komen. Maar er is natuurlijk altijd een enkeling die gelooft dat ik gewoon een hulpeloos klein meisje ben, die enorm de dupe is van allemaal onzinnige geruchten.

Die mensen worden dan ook gul beloond met een vernoeming voor een van mijn messen.

* * *

Helemaal alleen sta ik in het dertienjarige meisjesvak op het grootste plein van district negen. Geïrriteerd probeer ik zo min mogelijk te luisteren naar de schelle stem van onze kanarie-burgemeester. Kalm kijk ik naar de zenuwachtige gezichtjes van de meisjes om me heen. Al mijn leeftijdsgenoten staan minstens twee meter van mij verwijderd en staan met knikkende knieën voor zich uit te staren. Ik kan moeilijk opmaken of dat is omdat ze zenuwachtig zijn voor de boete, of omdat ze als de dood zijn voor mij.

Ik hoop de tweede.

Als ik mijn hoofd naar rechts wend en een klein blond meisje met een doordringende blik in de ogen kijk weet ik het antwoord. Ze begint direct enorm hard te huilen en deinst met grote ogen achteruit het vak in. Een ander graatmager meisje dat naast haar staan durft een boze blik naar me te werpen. Haar grote blauwe ogen kijken mij nijdig aam waarna ze haar lippen opent om iets tegen me te zeggen.

"Freak!"

Haar harde stem galmt door de lucht en een rilling gaat door mijn lichaam als haar geschreeuw door mijn oor wordt opgevangen. Hoe _durft _ze naar mij te schreeuwen. Maar omdat ik weet dat woede niet de manier is om zo'n opperhaantje af te schrikken, verschijnt er een kleine glimlach op mijn gezicht. Die kleine glimlach maakt als snel plaats voor een grote sadistische lach, en door mijn sinistere gegiechel verschijnt er al snel een doodsbange blik op haar gezicht.

"Kom, Flora, laten we ergens anders gaan staan," mompelt een ander meisje in haar oor, waarna ze samen vlug een andere plaats zoeken.

Flora. Misschien moet ik maar eens een bezoekje brengen aan Balthar. Als ik met een mes tegen zijn keel aan hem vertel dat ik zijn pasgeboren dochtertje zal verminken als hij mij niet helpt, denk ik dat hij vast nog een mes voor mij kan regelen. Misschien deze keer met een felblauwe edelsteen, dezelfde kleur als haar ogen.

"Wat is het toch geweldig om hier weer terug te zijn voor de 71ste Hongerspelen!"

Direct grijp ik met mijn handen naar mijn oren als het luide geschreeuw van onze begeleidster zich over het plein verspreid. Als ik weer naar het podium kijk zie ik Gemma Dinwidder met de grootste glimlach die haar gezicht kan houden op het podium staan.

Wat zou ik toch graag haar bij haar witblonde grijpen, ruw op de grond smijten en vervolgens haar martelen met een gloednieuw mes. Mijn lichaam vult zich met plezier als ik haar al voor me op de grond zie. Vele tranen lopen over haar wangen. Ze zou nog hysterischer en hopelozer schreeuwen dan mijn hulpeloze vadertje. Een cynische glimlach verschijnt op mijn gezicht als ik er aan denk hoe ik langzaam en pijnlijk haar lichtroze lippen, opgespoten lippen eraf zou snijden. Ik zie al helemaal voor me hoe haar donkerrode bloed nog mooier uit zou komen tegen haar lichtblauwe huid. Hoe haar compleet met edelstenen belegde jurkje helemaal onder het plakkerige bloed zou zitten als ik met haar klaar zou zijn.

Plots hoor ik haar schreeuwende stem weer door de lucht galmen en word ik verbroken uit mijn geweldige fantasie. Ik bal geïrriteerd mijn vuisten terwijl ik geobsedeerd naar de enorme glimlach van Gemma kijk.

Wat ik daar niet allemaal mee zou kunnen doen.

"Wat heerlijk om al jullie enthousiaste gezichten weer te zien! Maar laten we niet te lang wachten, laten we direct gaan naar het leuke gedeelte!"

Gemma loopt op achterlijke, schuifelende manier naar de kom om daar de eerste naam uit te trekken. Ongeïnteresseerd kijk ik naar de zenuwachtige, betraande gezichtjes om me heen, het enige wat deze dag nog enigszins spannend maakt.

De boete heb ik nooit interessant gevonden. Soms, als ik de moordscènes van de Hongerspelen bekijk, denk ik er wel eens aan om mee te doen. Als ik die hulpeloze kindjes zie krijsen om hulp en de meedogenloze beroeps ze genadeloos zie martelen.

Maar al snel bedenk ik dat ik die moordscènes gemakkelijk thuis ook kan uitvoeren en dat het helemaal niet nodig is om alle verschrikkelijke Caprioolfestiviteiten te moeten doorstaan om iemand fijn te martelen. Maar als het ooit mijn kans is en ik word getrokken, dan zal ik met plezier de keeltjes van alle kindjes in de arena doorsnijden.

Gemma heeft ondertussen een minuscuul briefje tussen haar meterslange nagels. Ze houdt haar verschrikkelijke glimlach nog even fanatiek op terwijl geïrriteerd heb briefje probeert open te krijgen. Ze knippert een paar keer overdreven met haar ogen voordat haar zich vormen naar de naam op het papiertje.

"Pandora Ronan."

Eerst glipt er een klein lachje uit mijn mond en verschijnt er een kleine glimlach op mijn gezicht. Maar als snel begin ik hysterisch te lachen, harder dan mijn normale fluisterende stem. Mijn cynische en gestoorde gesnater weerklinkt over het gehele plein en ik zie alle hoofden om me heen naar mij draaien.

Terwijl ik me giechelend naar het podium beweeg denk ik aan de kleine tribuutjes die dit jaar als hulpeloze prooi door de arena zullen rennen.

Dit kan nog leuk worden.

* * *

**Declan Murray (16) – District 9**

Hardhandig wordt ik de kamer binnengeleid en op een stoel geplaatst die als enige meubelstuk in de grote kamer staat. Roerloos blijf ik met een verbijsterde blik in mijn ogen op de stoel zitten.

_Wat is er net gebeurd?_

Verward schud ik met mijn hoofd als ik alle gebeurtenissen nog een keertje op een rijtje wil zetten. Ik werd uitgekozen. Toen liep ik compleet in shock naar het podium. Achteraan het plein zag ik een vredebewaker wiens gelaatstrekken mij na enkele seconden bekend werden. Het was de vredebewaker van gisteravond.

Zijn blik kruiste direct met de mijne, en de blik in zijn ogen zei meer dan duizend woorden.

_'Ik zei het toch, ik krijg jou nog wel.'_

Toen begon de verwarring op te spelen. Wat heeft de actie van gisteren er nou mee te maken dat ik toen uitgekozen werd? Hij keek naar mij alsof het gepland was, en ik begreep er niks van.

Net toen ik samen met het meisje en Gemma, wiens verschrikkelijke aanwezigheid ik nauwelijks had gemerkt door mijn shock, het vredesgebouw wilde inlopen, zag ik een klein briefje roerloos op de grond liggen. Voordat ik vertrok las ik het snel, verwachtend om een onbekende meisjesnaam of mijn naam te lezen. Maar wat ik daar las was compleet in strijd met mijn verwachting.

_'Titus Ivory'_

Met een enorme zwaai gaat de grote deur voor me open waarna mijn moeder en zus hysterisch door de deur komen rennen.

Voordat mijn moeder of zusje ook maar een woord kunnen uitspreken open ik direct mijn lippen om vervolgens met een wanhopige, overslaande stem een vraag te stellen.

"Hoe heette de vrouwelijke tribuut?"

De enkele seconden dat ze met tranen in hun ogen twijfelen duurt voor mij veel te lang.

"Hoe heette de vrouwelijke tribuut?!' herhaal ik op een dwingende, bijna schreeuwende toon.

"Pandora nogwat," antwoord mijn moeder vluchtig en twijfelend, "Maar wat maakt-"

Ik onderbreek haar zin ruw als ik begin aan mijn tirade. Met een rood hoofd van withete woede spring ik van de stoel af en storm ik door de kamer. Met verbaasde blikken en grote ogen kijken mijn moeder en mijn zusje mij aan.

"Ze hebben me erin geluisd! Ik ben helemaal niet uitgekozen want mijn naam stond niet op dat briefje!" schreeuw ik woedend door de ruimte terwijl mijn moeder zachtjes begint met snikken, "Op dat briefje stond Titus! Titus Ivory! Verdomme, die achterbakse leugenaars. Ik ben niet uitgekozen!"

Terwijl ik van buiten mezelf helemaal verlies in mijn tirade, en ik woest schreeuwend door de kamer storm, begin ik vanbinnen te beseffen dat het spel gespeeld is. Dat ik de mannelijke tribuut voor de 71ste Hongerspelen zal zijn, of mijn naam nou op dat briefje stond of niet.

Als ik recht in de betraande, hopeloze blik van mijn moeder kijk die in haar rechterhand een klein geweven armbandje heeft, stop ik met schreeuwen. Ik beweeg me langzaam naar mijn familie waarna ik verstrengeld raak in een omhelzing.

Als ik mijn vingers naar mijn ogen wil brengen om mijn tranen af te vegen zie ik de bloedrode kleur van de verf nog onder mijn nagels zitten. Meteen schiet er een rilling door mijn ruggengraat wetende dat deze kleur over een paar weken in een nog grotere hoeveelheid aan mijn handen zal zitten.

Alleen zal het dan geen verf zijn.

* * *

**Pandora Ronan (13) – District 9**

Geobsedeerd kijk ik naar de houten deur die toegang geeft tot deze kamer. Ik zit op een hoge, met rood fluweel beklede stoel. Mijn korte benen komen niet tot aan de grond, dus ik wiebel sierlijk heen en weer met mijn benen terwijl ik besef dat de deur niet open zal gaan.

Met een klein hopje wip ik van mijn stoel af en huppel ik naar het grote raam die de hele kamer licht geeft. Door het raam heb je een goed uitzicht op het plein van de boete, waarvandaan alle kindjes nu langzaam vertrekken. Mijn blik valt echter op een vrouw, die achterin het plein met een oprechte glimlach met een vriendin staat te praten.

_Mijn pleegmoeder._

Woedend knijp ik met mijn ogen terwijl ik geconcentreerd naar de vrouw kijk die mijn volgende slachtoffer had moeten zijn. Ik had het mes al uitgekozen, het enige wat ik hoefde te doen was moorden.

Maar zij komt later aan de beurt, veel later dan verwacht. Voordat ik haar hart zal doorboren zal ik eerst een paar andere kindjes onder handen nemen in de arena. Daar kan ik helemaal losgaan en hoef ik geen rekening te houden met sporen en bloedvlekken. Met een kleine sadistische glimlach vraag ik me af waarom ik me eigenlijk nooit eerder heb opgegeven.

Zachtjes streel ik met mijn vingertoppen de zwarte ketting die strak om mijn nek zit. Verla's ketting, die ze om had tijdens mijn allereerste moord. Ik denk dat die ketting dan maar mijn districtaandenken wordt.

Huppelend beweeg ik me weer terug naar de grote stoel en met een klein hupje spring ik er weer op. Met een doordringende blik kijk ik weer naar de grote deur, alsof ik deze met mijn gedachten kan openen. Met smart wacht ik tot deze open wordt gezwaaid en de contouren van twee vredebewakers in de deurpost verschijnen. Dan kan het avontuur echt beginnen.

Het avontuur dat zal eindigen met drieëntwintig gemartelde kinderen die levenloos en met bloed bedekt op de grond liggen. En met mij, met mijn lichaam bedekt in het donkerrode bloed van die drieëntwintig kinderen, mijn overwinning euforisch vierend.

* * *

**Dun dun dunnnn.**

**Dat was weer hoofdstuk negen! Goed op schema, maar twee weken, hoera voor mij! :) En nu nog maar drie hoofdstukken, aaaah! :D**

**Dit was voor mij echt een heerlijk hoofdstuk om over te schrijven, ik keek er ook echt al een tijdje naar uit. Ik zou echt al binnen een week hadden kunnen posten qua inspiratie, maar ik wilde het hoofdstuk perfectioneren. Ik wilde deze goed hebben! En volgens mij is dat best goed gelukt, haha!**

**Pandora is echte loco crazy, wat ik geweldig vind! Jullie moeten niet denken dat ik gek in mijn hoofd ben, haha! Ik heb gewoon hele creatieve gedachten gangen, muahaha! Ik heb echt zoveel plezier gehad met het schrijven over haar! Heerlijk! XD **

**En Declan! Ik moet eerlijk zeggen dat ik lang niet wist wat ik ermee moest! Maar toen ik uiteindelijk een idee kreeg, was ik helemaal enthousiast en ook voor hem ontbrak het niet aan inspiratie! ****Dat wordt nog wat met hem in het Capitool haha!**

******Dus ik wil ten eerste de twee mensen bedanken die deze geweldige tributen hebben ingestuurd: FF-Schwarz en Jade Lammourgy, thank you! Vervolgens wil ik Jade Lammourgy nog extra bedanken voor al haar hulp, thank you so much! En last but absolutely not least, MyWeirdWorld voor de hulp en voor het zijn van mijn awesome bèta! :D**

**Dan wil ik nog een korte mededeling doen! Bij Boete District 7 had ik het over een aanvullend verhaal vanuit de ogen van het Capitool. Die heb ik gepost! So be sure to check that out! :D Zoek gewoon op FanFiction op: Gekeuvel en Kaviaar!**

**Dan gaan we weer naar de puntentelling! :)**

**Weer even voor de duidelijkheid:**

**Je krijgt 5 punten als je in het begin een tribuut hebt ingestuurd (2 tributen telt niet voor 10 punten, dat blijft 5)**  
**Je krijgt 5 punten als je mijn verhaal followed**  
**Je krijgt 2 punten voor een review (hier mag van alles instaan)**  
**Je krijgt 3 punten voor een review waarin je tips geeft  
Je krijgt 3 punten als je een strijdwagenkostuum hebt ingestuurd (2 kostuums telt niet voor 6 punten, dat blijft 3)**

Jade Lammourgy - 44 punten  
MyWeirdWorld - 44 punten  
LauraTwilightHungergamesHPfa n - 39 punten  
FF-Schwarz - 32 punten  
Jannaatjee - 31 punten  
Kirstenav - 30 punten  
Cicillia - 30 punten  
Madeby Mel - 25 punten  
JesseGabriel - 16 punten  
zyx21 - 12 punten  
miniMinaxx - 15 punten  
JoyMainhood - 5 punten  
greendiamond123 - 5 punten

**Wat je kan sponsoren voor de hoeveelheid punten dat komt nog!**

**Vergeet niet een review achter te laten, daar zou je me echt enorm blij mee maken! En dan zie ik jullie voor de op twee na laatste boete, District 10!**

**Levi :)**


	11. Boete District 10: Twee van de drie

**AN:**

**We beginnen even met een AN! Sorry dat dit hoofdstuk zo lang duurde! Ik heb het de afgelopen weken zo verschrikkelijk druk gehad met proefwerkweken, profielwerkstuk en nog veel meer dat ik echt nauwelijks tijd heb gehad! Ik ben in het begin van deze week pas begonnen! Maar gelukkig ging het hoofdstuk snel!**

**Ik hoop dat het het wachten waard is! Het is het langste hoofdstuk tot nu toe, dus jullie hebben tenminste genoeg te lezen! Ik zelf vind het een heel leuk hoofdstuk, het is iets lichter dan het vorige hoofdstuk maar er zitten nog steeds zware stukjes in!**

**Veel leesplezier!**

* * *

**Elora Rae (17) – District 10**

Aandachtig kijk ik naar alle wazige, kleine puntjes in de diepzwarte lucht, opzoek naar het enige sterrenbeeld dat ik ken. De sterren steken duidelijk af tegen de duistere, wolkeloze lucht waardoor het waarschijnlijk niet lang gaat duren totdat ik het kleine groepje sterren gevonden heb. Terwijl ik op de achtergrond het knisperen van ons kampvuur en het zachte smoezelen van Melissa en Pip hoor, speur ik de hemel af naar het kleine steelpannetje.

"Pip, stop!" Het gegiechel van Melissa galmt duidelijk door de ijle lucht. Direct compleet afgeleid door het kleffe gedrag van mijn twee beste vrienden geef ik het zoeken op. Ik beweeg mijn liggende lichaam langzaam op naar een zittende positie terwijl de lange grassprieten kietelend langs mijn lichaam wrijven.

"Ik ben er ook nog, hè," mompel ik met een kleine glimlach op mijn gezicht.

Melissa en Pip maken zich enigszins geschrokken los uit hun verstrengelde positie. Als Melissa verwijtende blik dan de mijne kruist kan ik in haar lichtblauwe ogen lezen wat ze tegen me zou willen zeggen:

'Lora! Waarom verpest je dit nou weer? Laat ons lekker!'

Maar natuurlijk, omdat Pip erbij is, zijn de woorden waarna haar lippen zich vormen een stuk aardiger.

"Oh, sorry! We dachten dat je sliep," mompelt ze, gevolg door een kleine gniffel. Ik schud grinnikend met mijn hoofd waarna ik mijn vingers sluit om een dun stokje dat naast me ligt. Voorzichtig begin ik in het zwakke kampvuurtje te prikken. Alles om mijn blik niet te laten kruisen met de zijne.

Als ik de lage stem van Pip hoor, hef ik mijn blik dan toch op en kijk ik recht in de diepbruine ogen van Pip.

Het licht dat van het kampvuur komt lijkt zijn gezicht op de mooiste manier te belichten. Enkele sproetjes steken lichtjes af tegen zijn prachtig getinte huid, die nog gebruinder lijkt in het zwoele licht. Zijn donkere haren hangen warrig voor zijn gezicht, en toch lijkt het altijd in model te zitten. En tenslotte zijn ogen. Zijn diepe, donkerbruine, grote ogen die van nature een liefkozende uitstraling hebben.

"Elora?"

Nogmaals hoor ik zijn stem waarna ik lichtjes opschrik uit mijn kleine trance. Gegeneerd door dat verschrikkelijke staren wend ik mijn blik naar de grond en schuif ik mijn haar achter mijn oor.

"Sorry, wat zei je?" mompel ik zenuwachtig.

"Ik vroeg of je zenuwachtig was voor de boete," vraagt hij nogmaals met een kleine glimlach op zijn gezicht, "maar blijkbaar zit jij met je gedachten heel ergens anders."

Een zenuwachtig lachje glipt uit mijn mond. "Nee, ik ben niet zenuwachtig," zeg ik waarna ik de aandacht weer aan Melissa probeer te geven en mezelf te redden uit deze benarde situatie, "Mel, ben jij zenuwachtig?"

Gelukkig begint Melissa uitgebreid met kletsen en focust Pip zijn aandacht weer volledig op haar. Pff, dit is precies waarom ik altijd de blik van Pip probeer te ontwijken. Ik mag echt nooit meer zo verschrikkelijk opvallend gaan staren, nooit. Pip is Melissa's vriendje en Melissa is mijn beste vriendin. Het kan niet en mag niet en ik ben niet verliefd op hem.

"Dus ja, de kans dat je uitgekozen wordt is gewoon uitermate klein omdat-"

"Melis, ik ga naar huis, loop je mee? Ik ben best wel moe."

Ik zie Pip me in mijn ooghoeken enigszins dankbaar aankijken, waarschijnlijk omdat ik hem verlost heb van dat schijnbaar tergend saaie verhaal. Maar ik verbied mezelf om naar hem te kijken.

"Is dat goed, Pippeldijntje? Dan zie ik je morgenochtend voor de boete weer, je hoeft me niet te missen," zegt Melissa met getuite lippen op een hoge, kinderlijke toon terwijl ze zijn wangetjes vastpakt.

Ik kan het niet helpen om met mij ogen te rollen. Pippeldijntje? Ik kan me echt onmogelijk voorstellen dat Pip die bijnaam ooit leuk zal vinden, laat staan het kinderlijke gepraat en geknijp in zijn wangen. Als ik zie dat Pip een beetje vervreemd naar Elora kijkt en dat hij op een uiterst normale toon antwoord geeft merk ik voor de zoveelste keer dat hij hier inderdaad geen fan van is.

"Is goed, ik zie je morgen, Mel."

Hij geeft Melissa en vluchtige kus en heft zijn lange lichaam op. Omdat ik weet dat hij mij binnen enkele seconden ook gedag zal zeggen wend ik me weer tot het kampvuur. Ik kijk aandachtig naar de dansende vlammen wachtend tot de lage stem van Pip weer door de lucht weerklinkt. Als dat uiteindelijk ook gebeurt, vervult een warm gevoel mijn gehele lichaam.

"Tot ziens, Elora."

Ik heb mijn ogen op dat moment niet meer onder controle en als ik deze voorzichtig omhoog wend tot ik recht in de ogen van Pip kijk, ben ik me niet meer bewust van de dingen om me heen. Ik hoor het knisperende haardvuur niet meer en zie niet eens het licht dat er vanaf komt. Ik zie de lichte puntjes in de donkere lucht niet meer en voel ik de lichte bries niet meer door mijn haren. Ook Melissa is compleet weggevaagd uit mijn blikveld.

Ik zie alleen nog maar de diepe, donkerbruine ogen van die jongen die recht voor me staat. Het enige wat ik hoor is mijn hakkelende, stotterende stem die antwoord probeert te geven op Pip.

"T-tot morgen, Pip."

Enkele, luttele seconden kijk ik hem na met dezelfde starende, kwijlende gezichtsuitdrukking als net terwijl hij wegloopt. Het is gedaan, ik kan er niks meer aan doen.

_Ik ben verliefd op Pip._

* * *

**Pip Rosswald (18) – District 10**

Met ruime stappen razen we door het idyllische boerenlandschap van district tien. Meer dan het gebries en de hoeven van Arad hoor ik niet, aangezien het hele district nog in diepe slaap is. De koele wind vliegt door mijn haren en laat mijn slobberige ruitenblouse wapperen. Het geeft mij een gevoel van geweldige en oneindige vrijheid. Een vrijheid waarbij ik overal naar toe kan en overal kan zijn waar ik wil, terwijl ik weet dat ik uiteindelijk opgesloten zit in het district.

Zonder zadel en met een stuk touw als teugels vlieg ik als het ware langs het vlakke land. Het touw schuurt langs mijn handen, maar gelukkig heb ik al een aardig laagje eelt opgebouwd tijdens al die ritjes zonder fatsoenlijke teugels. Met een kleine polsbeweging reageert Arad al, of het nu een teugel van mooi leder is of van ruw touw.

Rustig beweeg ik mee met de diepzwarte fries en voel ik de spieren onder zijn warme huid bewegen. Het zit goddelijk, aangezien mijn paard een brede rug en een dikke laag vet heeft.

Bij een lang zanderig pad aangekomen, breng ik mijn linkerbeen iets naar achteren, span ik mijn kuit aan en trek bijna direct de teugels iets terug zodat Arad niet onmiddellijk ervandoor zal schieten. Arad vloeit gemakkelijk over in een rustige galop. Ik laat me meevoeren met de golfbewegingen en vanzelf schiet er een glimlach op mijn gezicht. De hoeven van Arad denderen over het pad heen en vogels vliegen weg uit struiken, maar de nuchtere fries reageert nauwelijks.

Arad strekt zijn hals uit, op zoek naar meer vrijheid, en voorzichtig vier ik de teugels en leun ik naar voren zodat we een klein beetje harder kunnen. Arads benen strekken zich en de bomen flitsen voorbij. De kleine glimlach op mijn gezicht verbreed zich nu tot een grote grijns en ik verstrengel Arads manen in mijn vingers voor steun en druk mijn kuiten nog wat extra aan.

Als ik zie dat voor ons een lang, uitgestrekt pad ligt sluit ik langzaam mijn ogen. Voorzichtig laat ik mijn vingers die stevig om Arads manen geklemd zijn verslappen. Als ik de manen compleet heb losgelaten beweeg ik langzaam mijn armen naar de flanken van mijn lichaam en spreid ik deze uit.

Voor enkele seconden geniet ik van het ultieme gevoel van vrijheid. De wind die mijn halflange haren door de lucht laat dansen en langs mijn uitgespreide armen waait. Het golvende gevoel van het zitten op een galopperend paard. Maar vooral het gevoel dat je de hele wereld tegemoet komt, dat de hele wereld voor je openstaat. Voor enkele seconden laat ik al mijn zorgen ver achter me, al mijn angsten.

Na een paar seconden neemt het tempo af en hijgend komt hij terug tot een rustige galop. Vluchtig open ik mijn ogen en grijp ik snel weer de teugels vast. Ik leun iets naar achteren en trek de teugels iets naar mij toe. Langzaam gaat Arad over van galop terug naar een snelle draf en vervolgens van een draf weer terug naar een stap.

Ik geef hem een klopje op de schouder en laat de teugels helemaal vieren zodat hij zijn manen eens goed door elkaar kan schudden. Hij briest tevreden terwijl zijn donkere haren wild door de lucht bewegen. Als ik links wil afslaan verplaats ik enkel mijn gewicht en beweeg ik mijn linkerbeen iets naar achter, zonder de teugels te gebruiken.

Terug gekomen bij huis laat ik Arad stilstaan en nadat ik mijn rechterbeen met een zwaai over zijn brede rug beweeg spring ik van hem af, om daarna vlekkeloos op de bal van mijn voet op de grond terecht te komen. Ik klop dankbaar op zijn schouder waarna ik appreciërend over zijn neus aai.

Nadat ik Arad heb teruggeplaatst in zijn stal schuifel ik langzaam over een zigzaggende paadje die mij vanaf de enorme paardenschuur naar ons sobere huisje brengt. In tegenstelling tot de meeste andere mensen uit ons district heeft mijn familie het best goed. Er staat iedere dag genoeg eten op tafel en we wonen in een goed onderhouden huis. Bovendien heb ik de luxe van het hebben van een eigen paard, iets waarvan ik zeker weet dat niemand in district tien heeft. Maar wij zijn dan ook de enige paardenfokkers in ons district.

Stofwolkjes verschijnen langs mijn voeten als deze voortbewegen in de droge grond. Meestal is dit paadje drabbig en modderig maar door het warme weer is lijkt alles in district tien wel droog en verdord. Hoewel het lente is lijkt het wel een hete, droge zomer. Het heeft al weken niet geregend en de temperatuur lijkt niet onder de vijfentwintig graden te komen. Behalve dan 's avonds, 's nachts en 's ochtends. Daarom kies ik er ook voor om vroeg een ritje te maken, maar ook omdat dit misschien wel mijn laatste ritje zou kunnen zijn.

"Pip, niet aan denken, zet het uit je hoofd," fluister ik tegen mezelf terwijl ik steeds dichter bij het huis kom. Ik merk meteen dat al mijn zorgen en angsten direct bij me terug komen als ik van het paard afgestapt ben, zo ook de gedachten over de boete.

Als ik het huis nader zie ik door het kleine raampje mijn moeder al staan. Ze heeft een kleine glimlach op haar gezicht, die nooit lijkt te verdwijnen en haar donkere, lange haren, die ik zo overduidelijk van haar geërfd heb, glanzen door de binnenkomende zonnestralen.

Ik sluit mijn vingers om de koperen deurknop waarna ik direct iemand van de trap hoor aflopen als ik de deur opensla.

"Pip, waar was je? Mam maakt zich zorgen!" zegt mijn broer op een verwijtende toon. Ik slaak een kleine zucht terwijl ik mijn mond al open voor een weerwoord.

"Misschien moet je eerst even goed nadenken. Pip is weg en Arad is weg, een echte hersenbreker, Kolt!"

Ik zie een kleine grijns op mijn broers gezicht verschijnen terwijl ik me al langzaam richting de keuken beweeg. Mijn moeder is zorgvuldig boterhammen aan het smeren terwijl mijn schoonzus met haar en mijn broers kleine zoontje aan de grote kersenhouten tafel zit. Carby en paardrijden zijn de dingen die mij echt oprecht gelukkig maken. De rest doet er nie-

"Goedemorgen!" Ineens galmt er een schelle stem door de keuken die vanaf de voordeur lijkt te komen. Als ik na enkele seconden de stem herken slaak ik onbewust een diepe zucht. Meteen besef ik me dat het meisje dat me toch gelukkig zou moeten maken niet in het rijtje heb opgenoemd. Ik zet de gedachte toch maar snel aan de kant, ik heb immers andere, belangrijkere dingen aan mijn hoofd.

Melissa komt met een hoge snelheid op me afgestormd en voor ik het weet liggen haar armen strak om mijn nek en wordt mijn hele gezicht hevig gekust. Voor ik het weet heeft ze mijn wangen te pakken en trekt ze deze heen en weer. Met grote ogen kijk ik toe hoe ze met getuite lippen me toespreekt alsof ik Carby's leeftijd heb.

"Goedemorgen Pippeldijntje, heb je lekker geslapen, ben je nog steeds niet zenuwachtig voor de boete, mijn poepje?"

Terwijl alle koosnaampjes die ooit zijn verzonnen in heel Panem als een stortvloed uit haar mond komen verzinken mijn gedachten naar het aankomende evenement. De Boete.

Mijn allerlaatste jaar. Ik zou eigenlijk alleen moeten uitkijken naar het moment dat mijn naam niet getrokken wordt, en ik voor altijd verlost ben van die ellende. Maar daarentegen ben ik zenuwachtiger dan ooit, en kan ik me beter dan ooit inbeelden hoe er een briefje uit de grote kom wordt gepakt die mijn naam bevat.

* * *

**Elora Rae (17) – District 10**

_De brede, gespierde rug van de donkerharige jongen voor me is duidelijk te herkennen. Als hij de capuchon van zijn donkere, bevlekte trui afdoet, en ik zijn glanzende haren zie die als manen warrig langs zijn hoofd hangen, weet ik precies wie er voor me staat._

_Langzaam draait hij zijn lichaam naar mij toe tot we recht in elkaars ogen kijken. Anders dan normaal verlies ik mezelf niet in zijn donkere ogen maar beweeg ik me langzaam richting hem. Met lichte tred loop ik zelfverzekerd naar hem toe en als ik dichtbij genoeg ben beweeg ik mijn mond sierlijk naar zijn oor die verstopt zit achter zijn donkere haarbos. Zachtjes fluister ik de woorden in zijn oor die ik nooit had verwacht te zeggen, en zeker niet tegen hem._

_"Ik ben verliefd op je."_

_Nadat ik mijn hoofd een stukje heb teruggebracht kijk ik hem enkele seconden aan in zijn diepbruine ogen. Hij ziet er perfect uit, een porselein witte huid, donker haar en donkere wenkbrauwen en ogen. Er is geen vlekje op zijn huid, terwijl hij meestal wel een paar moedervlekken op zijn gezicht heeft._

_In een plotselinge beweging trekt hij me naar zich toe en drukt hij zijn sterke maar zachte lippen tegen de mijne aan. Ik voel zijn lippen en de korte stoppels op zijn wangen tegen me aan wrijven, proef de smaak van zijn lippen door heel mijn mond, maar zie niks omdat ik mijn ogen gesloten heb._

_Nieuwsgierig naar mijn blikveld open ik langzaam mijn ogen. Tot mijn allergrootste verbazing en schrik zie ik Melissa in de uithoek van mijn blikveld staan. Een schok verspreidt zich vanuit mijn hersens door mijn hele lichaam als ik besef dat ik met haar vriendje sta te zoenen. In een vlotte beweging duw ik hem van me af en wend ik me direct tot Melissa. Pip is nu niet meer belangrijk._

_Met haar grote, bruine ogen kijkt ze me geschokt aan. Haar hele lichaam is gespannen en ze staat stokstil naar me te kijken. Ik zie een kleine traan zich vormen in haar ooghoek terwijl ik mijn lippen van elkaar haal om iets tegen haar te zeggen._

_Voordat ik ook maar enig geluid uit mijn keel kan krijgen zie ik dat ze haar hand achter haar lichaam beweegt. Als deze weer in mijn blikveld verschijnt zie ik tot mijn grote schrik dat haar vingers geklemd zitten om een lang, scherp mes. Onmiddellijk stopt mijn hart met kloppen en stokt mijn adem in mijn keel. Vol ongeloof kijk ik naar het glimmende, metalen blad van het mes in haar hand en deins ik langzaam voor haar terug._

_"Melis, wat-"_

_De zware, drukkende stem van Pip doorklieft de dreigende stilte. Voordat hij zijn zin af kan maken komt Melissa in actie, alleen richt ze het mes niet naar ons, maar naar zichzelf._

_In een scherpe beweging strekt ze haar armen uit en houdt ze het mes stevig in haar handen De verwarde, wanhopige blik in haar ogen veranderd in een zelfverzekerde terwijl ik in mijn hoofd probeer te bevatten wat ze gaat doen. Op het moment dat ze haar ogen langzaam sluit lijk ik op de grond vastgenageld te zijn. Ik ben niet in staat mijn lichaam te bewegen en kan alleen met grote ogen naar mijn beste vriendin kijken die met het scherpe mes in haar tengere handen vastberaden haar hart doorboort._

* * *

"Ik ben weg, mam!" roep ik richting de trap als ik de deurklink van de voordeur vastgrijp.

Niet wachtend op een antwoord sla ik de deur achter me dicht en begin ik mijn korte tocht richting het plein van district tien waar de boete zal plaatsvinden. Maar dat is het laatste waar ik op dit moment aan denk, ik kan maar een ding niet uit mijn hoofd zetten sinds vanochtend. Dat is het feit dat ik vanochtend badend in zweet wakker werd met het beeld van een doodgestoken Melissa op mijn netvlies.

Direct schiet er weer een rilling langs mijn ruggengraat en krijg ik kippenvel als ik het lugubere beeld weer voor me zie. Ik krijg het maar niet uit mijn hoofd. Maar nog erger vind ik het dat ik me niet de rest van de droom kan herinneren. Welke droom eindigt er nou met mijn beste vriendin die dood op de grond ligt?

Half rennend baan ik me een weg door het vlakke, landelijke landschap van district tien terwijl ik in de verte het centrum van het district al zie naderen. Het centrum wat precies vijf winkels, een paar groepjes huizen en het vredesgebouw met het grote plein bevat. Het grote plein waar dadelijk twee kinderen naar hun dood worden gezonden, en de mogelijkheid dat ik een van die twee zal zijn is er wel degelijk. Gelukkig heb ik me nooit hoeven inschrijven voor bonnen, dus is de kans enorm klein dat ik daadwerkelijk wordt uitgekozen. Daarom ben ik persoonlijk ook niet zenuwachtig en ben ik dat ook nooit geweest.

Ik vertraag mijn pas als ik het centrum in loop en ik omgeven wordt door zenuwachtige kinderen. Als ik de inschrijfbalie nader kijk al ik om me heen op zoek naar Melissa. Gisteravond, op weg terug naar huis, hadden we afgesproken voor de inschrijfbalie. Om me heen zie ik een aantal onbekende, zenuwachtige gezichten, maar geen Melissa. Ik slaak een kleine zucht.

Dan zie ik niet ver me vandaan een beeld die me verschrikkelijk bekend voorkomt. Ik heb deja-vu's altijd vreemd gevonden, maar deze lijkt echt van een heel ander niveau. Een gespierde jongen met een donkere trui staat met de rug naar me toe en als hij zijn capuchon afdoet en ik zijn donkere, warrige haren zie val ik bijna achterover van verbazing.

Meteen komt mijn gehele droom bij me terug; Pip die met de rug naar me toe staat, mijn rechtstreekse woorden, de hartstochtelijke zoen en Melissa's dood. Als Pip zich net zo omdraait als in mijn droom sta ik net zo stevig aan de grond genageld als toen.

Melissa verschijnt met een grote glimlach achter Pip vandaan en komt zwaaiend naar me te gerend. Ik kan het niet helpen dat het beeld van het bebloede mes die uit haar hart steekt weer op mijn netvlies verschijnt.

"Elora, daar ben je! Kom, we gaan ons snel inschrijven voor het begint!" Haar schelle stem haalt mij direct uit mijn trance waarna ze me bij mijn hand pakt en me meesleurt naar de inschrijfbalie. Terwijl we ons snel inschrijven en Melissa met Pip nog op de gebruikelijke manier afscheid neemt kijk ik alleen stoïcijns voor me uit. Ik ben nooit de slimste geweest maar nu hebben mijn hersenen toch wel erg lang de tijd nodig om alle radertjes aan het werk te zetten. Het enige waar ik aan kan denken is mijn droom, het enige wat ik kan zien zijn de verschillende verschrikkelijke beelden die op mijn netvlies gebrand staan.

Voor ik het weet sta ik tussen allemaal zenuwachtige zeventienjarige meisjes met Melissa naast me. Ze is me druk aan het vertellen over van alles en nog wat en heeft totaal niet in de gaten dat ik er niks van binnen krijgt. Ik kan de droom maar niet loslaten en steeds meer delen komen bij terug. De droom herhaalt zich meerdere keren in detail in mijn hoofd.

"M-mag ik even jullie aandacht alsjeblieft?"

Even wordt mijn aandacht getrokken door onze nieuwe begeleider die met knikkende knieën achter de microfoon staat, onze aandacht proberend te krijgen. Zijn zwarte haar is in een strakke boblijn langs zijn hoofd verwerkt, bovenin zijn voorhoofd heeft hij een verschrikkelijk lelijke, veel te korte pony. Zijn wenkbrauwen zijn veel te recht en horizontaal en zijn felwitte huid contrasteert enorm met zijn zwarte haar en zwarte lippen. Verder draagt hij een simpel zwart pak, wat een normale outfit zou zijn als hij er geen verschrikkelijke kraag bij om had. Een kraag die gemaakt lijkt te zijn van gigantische vleermuizenvleugels siert zijn nek en neemt bijna een hele vierkante meter om hem heen in beslag.

"Mijn naam is, uuh, Phox S-Spectral en ik zal jullie, ik zal jullie begeleider zijn voor d-dit jaar en misschien ook wel volgend jaar en d-dat jaar erop," stottert hij met een piepend stemmetje door de microfoon heen, "L-laten we beginnen met d-de meisjes."

Na enkele seconden verliest hij mijn aandacht al. Ik weet toch al hoe dit zal gaan, er wordt een meisje uitgekozen die ik niet ken en een jongen uitgekozen die ik niet ken en dan kunnen we allemaal weer naar huis. Dit jaar zal niet anders zijn. Ik heb wel andere dingen aan mijn hoofd dan me zorgen maken over de miljoenste kans dat ik uitgekozen wordt voor de Hongerspelen. Ik kan me op dit moment niet voorstellen dat er iets belangrijker kan zijn dan mijn situatie met Pip en Melissa, maar vooral mijn droom.

"Elora Rae!" De zenuwachtige stem van de begeleider galmt over het enorme plein heen en laat mijn adem stokken in mijn keel.

Behalve dit dan.

* * *

**Pip Rosswald (18) – District 10**

"Maar vindt ze me niet aardig dan?"

Ik zie dat Melissa lichtelijk geïrriteerd begint te worden door mijn overvloed aan vragen, maar ik kan het gewoon niet hebben als mensen mij om geen goede reden niet aardig vinden. En om een of andere reden vind ik het bij Elora nog vervelender.

"Pff, Pip, ik heb toch al gezegd dat ik het niet weet! Vraag het aan haar als je het zo graag wilt weten," mompelt Melissa knorrig terwijl we steeds dichter bij de plaats van de boete komen.

"Je bent haar beste vriendin, dit soort dingen zou je toch moeten weten!" Als ik merk dat ze geen antwoord meer geeft op mijn vragen besluit ik maar op te houden. Ik heb op dit moment toch ook belangrijkere dingen aan mijn hoofd. Mijn laatste Boete overleven bijvoorbeeld.

Mijn huis staat helemaal aan de rand van district tien en het is een enorm pokkeneind lopen naar het centrum. We zijn al bijna een halfuur onderweg en iedere stap die mij dichter naar de plaats van de Boete brengt, brengt weer wat meer zenuwen mee. En omdat we nu bijna bij het plein zijn, kun je voorstellen dat ze zenuwen op dit moment best aanwezig zijn.

Maar nog steeds zit het me niet lekker, ik heb toch nooit iets verkeerds tegen haar gezegd? Of haar op een of andere manier beledigd?

Ik besluit het maar te laten gaan, voor nu dan. Melissa heeft eigenlijk wel gelijk, als ik het echt graag wil weten moet ik het aan haar vragen.

Als we langs de eerste paar winkels in de buurt van het plein lopen denk ik er al helemaal niet aan. Langzaam begint mijn hart sneller te kloppen en voel ik de spanning zich opbouwen. Melissa lijkt nergens last van te hebben, met een grote glimlach op haar gezicht loopt ze naast me en begroet iedereen die ze tegenkomt. Ze zegt altijd dat de kans dat ze uitgekozen wordt simpelweg heel klein is, en Elora is het daarmee eens. Maar ik kan gewoon niet begrijpen dat je niet zenuwachtig bent. De kans is weliswaar klein, maar hij is er wel en als je uitgekozen bent ben je gewoon dood.

Als we aangekomen zijn om het plein zijn we omgeven door zenuwachtige kinderen en ouders. Omdat ik een aantal bekenden zie, en ik geen zin heb om gezellig een praatje te maken, doe ik vlug mijn capuchon op terwijl we richting de inschrijfbalie lopen.

Hoewel het plein gigantisch is staat het toch helemaal vol met kinderen die keurig in de aangegeven vakken staan. Alleen bij de inschrijfbalie staan alle kinderen slordig door elkaar heen, zoekend naar vrienden of familie of zenuwachtig wachtend op de inschrijving. Aan de randen van het plein mogen de ouders toekijken hoe hun kinderen de dood in worden gestuurd. Mijn ouders hebben dit nooit gedaan, ze denken hetzelfde over de boetes als Melissa en Elora.

"Ohja, bijna vergeten! We moeten Elora vinden, ik had met haar afgesproken bij de inschrijfbalie!" schreeuwt Melissa ineens en begint vervolgens hysterisch om zich heen te kijken. Ik kan het niet helpen met mijn ogen te rollen door haar dramatische gedrag, maar gelukkig heeft ze Elora al snel gevonden, blijkbaar ergens achter me.

Als ik omdraai zie ik Elora een paar meter verderop met grote, verbaasde ogen naar me kijken.

"Elora, daar ben je! Kom, we gaan ons snel inschrijven voor het begint!" schreeuwt Melissa naar Elora waarna ze direct naar Elora rent om haar hand vast te pakken alsof ze een driejarige is. Maar Elora blijft alleen met grote ogen en een overdonderde blik naar me kijken, zo lang dat ik er ongemakkelijk van wordt. Voor dat ik er erg in heb staat Melissa al weer voor me en grijpt ze me bij mijn wangen.

"Veel succes, Pippeldijntje, en vergeet niet: moge de kansen immer in je voordeel zijn!"

Ik geef haar snel een vluchtige kus op haar mond waarna ze samen met Elora naar de inschrijfbalie vertrekt. Om de zoveel seconden zie ik Elora met een verblufte gelaatsuitdrukking naar me kijken.

Enigszins ontdaan besluit ik mezelf dan ook maar in te gaan schrijven en naar me vak te gaan, de burgemeester is immers al begonnen met het voorlezen van het Verdrag van Verraad. Maar toch krijg ik Elora niet uit mijn hoofd, ik kan zo moeilijk hoogte van haar krijgen.

Als ik me een weg door de menigte kinderen heb gebaand en ik uiteindelijk in mijn vak terecht ben gekomen, voel ik de zenuwen die enigszins waren weggeëbd door het rare gedrag van Elora, weer helemaal terugkomen . En als ik zie dat onze begeleider al bij de bak van de meisjes staat voel ik al helemaal de spanning zich over mijn hele lijf verspreiden.

De begeleider scheurt onzorgvuldig het briefje dat precies dezelfde porseleinwitte kleur als zijn huid heeft open. Hij neemt even kort de naam op het briefje in zich op waarna hij mond opent om de naam uit te spreken.

"Elora Rae!"

Mijn kaak valt bijna open van verbazing. Enkele seconden gaat er helemaal niks door mijn hoofd en kijk ik met open mond naar de begeleider die verwachtingsvol het publiek in kijkt.

Elora? Elora moet naar de Hongerspelen? Elora gaat dood?

Ineens lijken al mijn probleempjes heel klein. Waarom Elora mij niet aardig zou vinden en waarom ze net ze raar tegen me deed. De gedachte dat Elora over een paar weken dood en waarschijnlijk ook gemarteld in de arena zal liggen laat een rilling over mijn rug lopen en al mijn eigen zorgen en problemen vergeten. Eigenlijk net zoals paardrijden, maar dan precies het tegenovergestelde.

Dan zie ik Elora met neergeslagen hoofd het podium oplopen. Niet meer met grote ogen en een verblufte blik als net, maar een beschadigde blik. Ik sta net dichtbij genoeg bij het podium om een kleine traan over haar wang te zien rollen.

"Hallo j-jongedame!" stottert onze begeleider net iets te enthousiast, "welkom in de 71ste Hongerspelen!"

Hij grijpt nog een beetje twijfelend haar hand vast en heft deze ver boven hun hoofden, alsof ze de Hongerspelen al gewonnen heeft. De blik in Elora's ogen in gewoonweg hartverscheurend.

Als de begeleider vervolgens zonder iets te zeggen naar de bak met jongensnamen loopt ga ik op mijn tenen staan om op zoek te gaan naar Melissa. Zij stond waarschijnlijk naast Elora toen haar naam geroepen werd en het valt me alles mee dat bij het uitroepen van Elora's naam niet een hysterische gil vanuit Melissa's mond over het plein weerklonk.

Na een tijdje heb ik Melissa's betraande gezicht gevonden. Ze staat te midden een groepje meisje van haar leeftijd die haar allemaal met grote ogen aankijken, zijzelf kijkt met een wanhopige blik naar Elora, huilend.

Als ik me vervolgens omdraai lijken de volgende gebeurtenissen zich in slow-motion af te spelen. Ik kan nog net meekrijgen dat onze begeleider het briefje met de jongensnaam net zo roekeloos openscheurt als net, alleen lijkt het deze keer drie keer zo langzaam te gaan. De begeleider lijkt uren naar de naam op het briefje te kijken terwijl spanning in een grote vlaag zich over mijn lichaam lijkt te verspreiden, en groter is dan ooit. Hij beweegt zijn lippen langzaam van elkaar en ik zie een kleine seconden enkele slijmdraadjes zich in zijn mond vormen. Dan vormen zijn lippen zich naar de naam die ik op dit moment als laatste zou willen horen.

"Pip Rosswald!"

Alle zenuwen zakken in een keer weg en maken plaats voor andere, ergere emoties. Als je zoiets overkomt dan raak je niet in paniek of begin je direct hard te huilen. Enkele seconden voel je niks, maar als je dan weet dat je naar het podium moet lopen slaat de twijfel toe. Enkele minuten zit je vol ongeloof en kan je de situatie niet bevatten. Als je dan eenmaal op het podium staat en de begeleider pakt je hand vast om deze vervolgens boven je hoofd te heffen, en je hebt uitzicht over het hele publiek die je met grote ogen aankijkt, dan voel je alleen uitzichtloosheid. Je geeft op, vanaf dan stop je eigenlijk met leven. Vanaf dan ben je geen persoon meer, maar een pion in de spelen van het Capitool. En zo zal je ook sterven.

* * *

Melissa's armen zijn zo strak om me heen geslagen dat ik geen kant op kan. Mijn schouders begint langzaam doorweekt te worden door de stortvloed van tranen die uit Melissa's ogen komen. In mijn ooghoeken zie ik dat mijn moeder, vader, broer en schoonzus met mijn kleine neefje in haar handen nog bij de deur van de kamer met tranen in hun ogen naar mij staan te kijken. Eigenlijk wil ik gewoon naar hen toelopen en mijn familie omarmen, hun troostende woorden aanhoren en Carby nog voor de laatste keer in mijn armen nemen. Maar ik zit opgesloten in Melissa's omhelzing.

Ik raak een klein beetje in paniek, het gevoel dat ik geen kant op kan is voor mij verschrikkelijk benauwend. Sommigen noemen het claustrofobie, ik noem het gebrek aan vrijheid. Waarschijnlijk zal ik genoeg van dat verschrikkelijke gevoel krijgen in het Capitool en in de arena.

"Melis, ik ga heel even mijn familie omhelzen, oké?" fluister ik op de aardigste toon die ik kan creëren met mijn stem waarna Melissa mij twijfelend loslaat.

Dan beweeg ik me langzaam naar mijn familie toe en wordt ik als eerste in de armen gesloten van mijn moeder wiens tranen als regendruppels van haar wangen lopen. Ze zegt niks, logisch. Wat moet je zeggen in zo'n situatie?

Vervolgens voel ik ook de sterke armen van mijn broer en vader om me heen. Ik hoor gesnik en ik voel dat sommige plekken van mijn trui nat worden, maar ikzelf huil niet. Ik voel me alleen leeg. Alsof alle gelukkige momenten in mijn leven, die er veel zijn, weggevaagd worden door deze ene gebeurtenis. Ik kan niet meer lachen, ik kan niet meer huilen, ik voel me alleen leeg. Alsof mijn lichaam alleen maar beweegt onder gezag van mijn hersenen, en mijn ziel overleden is op het plein.

Als ik voel dat de omhelzing van mijn familie enigszins verslapt beweeg ik me naar mijn schoonzus, die met een trieste gezichtsuitdrukking mijn kant op kijkt. Ik geef haar een vluchtige kus op haar wang waarna ik Carby uit haar armen overneem. Hij lijkt te voelen dat we allemaal verdrietig zijn want ik zie dezelfde trieste gezichtsuitdrukking die ik zag bij mijn familie op zijn kleine gezichtje.

Hoewel Carby mij meestal intens gelukkig maakt voel ik me nog steeds hetzelfde, leeg. Op dat moment weet ik ook honderd procent zeker dat het afgelopen is met Pip. Hij is al dood.

Als ik Carby een kusje op zijn zachte, porseleinwitte voorhoofd heb gegeven, geef ik hem weer terug aan mijn schoonzus en draai ik me om. Mijn moeder staat voor me en pakt met haar tengere hand de mijne vast.

"Hou deze bij je, je districtsaandenken," mompelt mijn moeder met een gebroken stem terwijl ze een klein, dun, leren bandje om mijn pols heen wikkelt. Precies op dat moment zwaaien de grote deuren van de afscheidskamer open en stormen de vredebewakers weer naar binnen. Ik geef mijn moeder een laatste knuffel en kijk hoe al mijn familieleden mij de laatste paar troostende blikken sturen. Dan voel ik een beuk in mijn rug en voel ik dat Melissa weer aan mijn lichaam hangt.

"Nee! Neem hem niet mee, neem mij!" Haar schelle stem weerklinkt door de holle ruimte waarna de vredebewakers grinnikend haar van mijn rug halen en haar op hun schouders weer meenemen. Met een lege blik kijk ik na hoe Melissa tierend en schreeuwend wordt meegenomen tot de grote deur van de kamer weer dichtvalt.

En dan ben ik weer alleen, opgesloten in deze kleine kamer. Ik kijk even vluchtig rond en bedenk me dat de volgende keer dat ik hier zal terug komen de kans één op vierentwintig zal zijn dat ik in een houten kist zal liggen.

Maar dat betekent niet dat ik alles op alles ga zetten om die ene tribuut te zijn die wel levend zal terugkeren.

* * *

**Elora Rae (17) – District 10**

Wanhopig en met rode, betraande ogen loop ik heen en weer door de kleine afscheidskamer. Om de zoveel seconden kijk ik geconcentreerd naar de imposante deur die toegang geeft tot de ruimte, in de hoop dat er nog iemand doorheen komt. Een specifiek iemand.

Het afscheid met mijn ouders was hartverscheurend. Mijn vader kon het niet bevatten en stormde met een tirade door de kamer heen, mijn moeder kon niet ophouden met huilen. De enige handeling die ze naast het huilen heeft verricht is het omschuiven van een klein, zilver ringetje om mijn vinger. Mijn districtsaandenken.

Mijn hart gaat enorm tekeer terwijl ik de ramen van de ruimte tevergeefs onderzoek op mogelijke uitwegen. Ik moet hier weg, dit mag niet gebeuren. Er schieten een heleboel gedachten door mijn hoofd, maar er is een gedachte die bijna alle andere overstemt.

Ik ga dood.

De tranen wellen weer op in mijn kastanjebruine ogen. Ik zal dood zijn over een paar weken, samen met Pip. Hem kan ik ook niet uit mijn gedachten krijgen. De aankomende dagen zal ik non-stop bij hem zijn, zonder Melissa. Hoewel dit natuurlijk de verschrikkelijkste situatie is die je kan bedenken, moet ik eerlijk zeggen dat dit enigszins een schrale troost is. Ik weet dat we hoogstwaarschijnlijk allebei dood zullen zijn binnen twee weken, maar het zal wel samen met hem gebeuren. En Melissa zal niet meer tussen ons instaan.

Maar waar blijft ze nu?

Ze zou toch niet naar Pip gaan? Ze kent Pip nog maar twee maanden, mij kent ze al haar hele leven! Maar als ze naar mij gekomen was, was ze toch wel samen met mijn ouders gekomen? Ik draai een paar keer twijfelend aan het zilveren ringetje aan mijn vinger. Het doffe zilver glimt zachtjes door het licht dat door de ramen binnenvalt.

Ik schrik op als de vredebewakers met groot kabaal de kamer komen binnenstormen.

"Meekomen!" schreeuwt hij met zijn lage stem waarna ik me aarzelend naar hem toe beweeg.

"Maar er moet nog iemand komen," mompel ik zachtjesen de grootste vredebewaker begint hard en cynisch te lachen.

"Er is niemand meer, dus meekomen!" Hij grijpt me ruw vast bij mijn bovenarm en leidt me de ruimte uit. Dan besef ik pas echt dat Melissa me heeft laten zitten. Als ik de kamer uit ben is het gezicht van Pip het eerste wat ik zie. Hij kijkt met een stoïcijnse blik naar de muur achter me en er is geen traan op zijn gezicht te vinden. Op dat moment, precies dat moment, gaat er een knop om in mijn hersenen. Ik weet dat ik dood zal gaan, en ik weet dat Pip dood zal gaan, en dat vind ik verschrikkelijk, maar dit laat ik me achter me. Ik zal de volgende paar dagen alleen zijn met Pip, van die dagen kan ik beter wat maken. En nu maak ik me geen zorgen meer over Melissa.

Met lichte tred loop ik zelfverzekerd naar hem toe en als ik dichtbij genoeg ben beweeg ik mijn mond sierlijk naar zijn oor die verstopt zit achter zijn donkere haarbos. Zachtjes fluister ik de woorden in zijn oor die ik nooit had verwacht te zeggen, en zeker niet tegen hem.

"Ik ben verliefd op je."

* * *

**Ja ja, er komt wat liefde in het verhaal!**

**Ik had een heel idee uitgestippeld van hoe dit hoofdstuk zou worden, en het zou voor de verandering ook een keer een wat korter hoofdstuk worden. Maar het is helemaal anders uitgepakt, hahaha! Het is een soort driehoeksverhouding geworden, wat ik best wel leuk vind! Ik wilde sowieso graag wat meer liefde in de spelen, maar had eigenlijk nooit verwacht dat het van deze twee zou komen. Maar hoe dat gaat lopen kunnen jullie lezen in de Capitoolhoofdstukken, haha! Ik beloof dat het leuk word!**

**Maar ik ben erg blij met dit hoofdstuk! Na het lugubere vorige hoofdstuk vond ik het fijn om weer even over iets lichters te schrijven, hoewel sommige delen toch weer best heftig waren volgens mij! En weer een lekker lang hoofdstuk!**

**Nog maar twee boetes! Het einde komt echt in zicht, eindelijk! Ik ben echt toe aan iets anders, hahaha! Mijn hoofd begint al aardig vol te lopen met ideeën voor alle evenementen in het Capitool en ik ben ook al rustig begonnen met het indelen van de tributen over de hoofdstukken! Maar eerst nog even twee keer boete!**

**Voor dit hoofdstuk wil ik ten eerste MyWeirdWorld onwijs bedanken! Naast dat ze mijn awesome beta is heeft ze me bij dit hoofdstuk enorm geholpen! Omdat ik echt helemaal NIKS van paarden weet, en zij alles, heeft ze me geholpen met het eerste stukje van Pip! Ze heeft eigenlijk bijna de hele rit geschreven, met een paar aanpassing van mij. En natuurlijk heeft ze me, samen met Jade Lammourgy, geholpen met de rest van het hoofdstuk! So thank you! En tenslotte wil ik ook nog Cicillia en FF-Schwarz bedanken voor hun leuke tributen! :)**

**Dan gaan we weer naar de puntentelling! :)**

**Weer even voor de duidelijkheid:**

**Je krijgt 5 punten als je in het begin een tribuut hebt ingestuurd (2 tributen telt niet voor 10 punten, dat blijft 5)**  
**Je krijgt 5 punten als je mijn verhaal followed**  
**Je krijgt 2 punten voor een review (hier mag van alles instaan)**  
**Je krijgt 3 punten voor een review waarin je tips geeft  
Je krijgt 3 punten als je een strijdwagenkostuum hebt ingestuurd (2 kostuums telt niet voor 6 punten, dat blijft 3)**

Jade Lammourgy - 47 punten  
MyWeirdWorld - 47 punten  
LauraTwilightHungergamesHPfa n - 41 punten  
Cicillia - 39 punten  
Kirstenav - 38 punten  
greendiamond123 - 35 punten  
FF-Schwarz - 34 punten  
Jannaatjee - 33 punten  
JesseGabriel - 28 punten  
Madeby Mel - 27 punten  
miniMinaxx - 18 punten  
zyx21 - 12 punten  
JoyMainhood - 5 punten

**Wat je kan sponsoren voor de hoeveelheid punten dat komt nog!**

**En vergeet vooral niet te reviewen, dat zou ik echt heel fijn vinden! :) En voor nu, op naar de boete van district 11, de op een na laatste! Ik zal proberen deze weer ongeveer over twee weken te posten, daarna is de kerstvakantie dus dan heb ik meer dan genoeg tijd om hopelijk de boetes af te maken! En daarna het Capitool! Ik heb er zin in!**

**Levi :)**


	12. Boete District 11: Een nieuw begin

**Blye Deluna (14) – District 11**

Het slurpende geluid dat ik maak als ik een slokje neem van de gloeiend hete thee weerklinkt door de ruimte. Omdat ik me niet door de hete thee wil verbranden klem ik met mijn tengere vingers het kopje vast bij haar fragiele oor terwijl het stoom die van de thee afkomt door de lucht zweeft.

Verwonderd door de luxe in de ruimte kijk ik aandachtig in het rond. Iedere keer als ik bij Aliana ben, ben ik weer geobsedeerd door alle luxe om me heen. De krullen en versiersels die uit het witgeverfde hout zijn gesneden op de schouw van de open haard. Het hoogpolige, puurwitte tapijt waarvan ik bijna zeker weet dat het van een ijsbeer is. Het geweldige behang waarop allerlei roze bloemen en exotische vogels zijn afgebeeld. En als klap op de vuurpijl: het enorme mediascherm wat de muur versiert. Wat zou ik er niet voor over hebben om zo'n ding in mijn huis te hebben. Met een kleine zucht verlies ik mezelf in mijn gedachten.

Later zal ik ook zo'n mooi huis hebben, en daar zal ik wonen met de aller knapste man van heel district elf. Mijn huis zal alleen twintig keer zo groot zijn als deze, en zal deze laten lijken op een krot. Mijn huis zal compleet gebouwd zijn van wit marmer en zal het ontwerp hebben van een klassiek kasteel. Het interieur zal net zo fantastisch mooi zijn als hier, witte meubels met roze accenten en vooral veel exotische bloemen.

Mijn man zal minsten net zo mooi zijn als mijn paleis. Zijn halflange, goudblonde haar zal prachtig glanzen als de zon erop schijnt en hij zal een stralende glimlach en diepblauwe ogen hebben. Hij zal lief zijn, en grappig en zal alles voor me over hebben. Samen zullen we vele kinderen krijgen en lang en gelukkig leven in ons prachtige paleis.

Als de fantasie in mijn hoofd is afgelopen ben ik met mijn hoofd weer in de echte wereld en open ik mijn ogen die blijkbaar dicht waren gevallen.

Voorzichtig probeer ik, zonder thee te morsen, het kopje op het kleine salontafeltje voor me zetten. Mijn lichaam buigt voorover en mijn arm strekt zich uit om het kopje zonder te wiebelen op het kleine, kanten onderzettertje te plaatsen. Als deze schoon en wel op haar plaats aankomt slaak ik een klein zuchtje van opluchting.

Net voordat ik weer terug wil leunen naar de enorme, felwitte bank, zie ik in mijn ooghoeken een donkere plek tussen het dominante wit. Als ik mijn hoofd draai zie ik dat ik een enorme vlek heb achtergelaten op de bank met mijn sloeberige, bevlekte jurkje. Panikerend spring ik uit een reflex op en stoot ik met mijn been tegen het kleine salontafeltje, waardoor de kleur van de donkere thee zich ook nog verspreid over het nog wittere tapijt.

De kleine vlaag van paniek verspreid zich door mijn hele lichaam en maakt langzaam plaats voor wanhoop. Als ik mijn vlekkerige jurkje bekijk, die eigenlijk meer lijkt op een jutezak, kan ik niet begrijpen waarom ik ooit op die felwitte bank ben gaan zitten. De donkere, wazige vlek op de bank is vergroot door mijn abrupte opstaan en de grote theevlek in het tapijt is zich nog steeds aan het verspreiden.

Snel kniel ik naast de bank neer en probeer ik de modderige vlek met mijn handen uit de bank te krijgen. Maar mijn handen die zelf ook verschrikkelijk vuil zijn, maken het probleem alleen maar groter. Precies op dat moment hoor ik de klink van de deur bewegen. Een halfuur zit ik op Aliana te wachten en precies op dit moment komt ze binnen. Maar het is Aliana niet.

Het luide getik van de torenhoge hakken van Aliana's moeder weerklinkt door de ruimte. Met haar borst naar voren en kont naar achteren gedrukt loopt ze met opgeheven hoofd door de ruimte, straal langs me heen.

Met grote ogen en de meest onschuldige blik kijk ik haar aan, maar ze lijkt me niet te zien. Ze loopt direct naar het eetgedeelte van de kamer die grenst aan de woonkamer en pakt een grote, glazen vaas van de tafel. Op dat moment, als ze met de rug naar me toe staat en ik alleen de achterkant van haar paarse jurk met ruches en haar bobijnkapsel kan zien, hoop ik met heel mijn hart dat ze direct rechts of links afslaat, en me net zo straal voorbij loopt als net.

Smekend en hopend druk ik mijn ogen dicht en wacht ik tot ik het schelle geluid van haar stem hoor. Maar een ander, veel harder en doordringender geluid vervult de ruimte, het versplinterende geluid van de glazen vaas die met een knal op de grond valt gevolgd door een oorverdovend gekrijs.

Geschrokken open ik mijn ogen en zie ik ongeveer vijf meter voor me Alianas moeder met een hysterische, woedende gezichtsuitdrukking, met haar handen in het haar, midden tussen alle glassplinters op de grond pure doodsangst uitstraalt.

"Wat- is- er- in hemelsnaam- hier gebeurt?!" schreeuwt ze half hyperventilerend naar me terwijl ik haar alleen met grote ogen aan kan kijken. Als ik mijn lippen langzaam open om iets tegen haar te zeggen trekt ze plotseling haar mond open voor het tweede deel van haar preek, "Hoe durf je dit hui-"

Gelukkig kan ze haar zin niet afmaken als de withouten deur openvliegt en Aliana binnen komt stormen. Een enkele seconde observeert ze de situatie en snelt zich dan naar me toe om me van de grond op te helpen waarna ze zich tot haar moeder wendt.

"Mam, laat haar met rust," mompelt ze binnensmonds tegen haar moeder terwijl ze me vastpakt bij mijn hand en van de plaats des onheils meesleurt. Terwijl ik haar trouw achterna loop kijk ik even over mijn schouder om Alianas moeder nog tierend door de kamer zie lopen. Als ze me naar haar ziet kijken geeft ze me nog een gemene, woeste blik waarna de deur die toegang geeft tot de woonkamer met een kleine klap dichtvalt.

* * *

**Alan Jafar (14) – District 11**

Op hoog tempo beweeg ik me door het landelijke landschap van district elf. Ik voel dat alle spieren in mijn benen aangespannen zijn door de enorme inspanning die ik van ze vraag. Ik weet echter dat ze het kunnen hebben, ik heb het vaker gedaan.

Met een kleine grijns op mijn gezicht neem ik stiekem een kijkje over mijn schouder. Vele meters achter me zie ik twee oververmoeide vredebewakers me hijgend achterna rennen. De kleine grijns op mijn gezicht verandert in een grote glimlach bij dit aanblik.

"Kom op, jongens!" schreeuw ik met een luide, zelfverzekerde stem naar de vredebewakers achter me, "Zo krijgen jullie me nooit te pakken!"

De adrenaline schiet door mijn lichaam als ik de gezichtsuitdrukking van de linker vredebewaker compleet zie verstarren. Met een woedende blik in zijn ogen probeert hij tevergeefs zijn pas te versnellen, want na enkele seconden stopt hij hoestend en proestend met rennen.**  
**

Met een grote lach op mijn gezicht neem ik dan de eerste afslag links, op weg naar het allerarmste gedeelte van district elf, waar mijn huis is. Nou, je kan het oude, verlaten krot waar ik in leef niet echt een huis noemen. Maar toch, het is het dichtst bij thuis wat ik waarschijnlijk ooit zal krijgen.

Langzaam vertraag ik mijn pas als ik de afslag genomen heb. De vredebewakers zijn uit zicht en zullen me waarschijnlijk ook niet inhalen. Dan pak ik de plastic tas, die ik in mijn rechterhand had tijdens mijn vlucht, in mijn beide handen en kijk ik gretig wat er in zit.

De geur die de kleine tas verlaat laat meteen mijn maag onmenselijk knorren. De geur van versgebakken brood zorgt ervoor dat de speekselklieren in mijn mond direct beginnen te werken. Drie lichtelijk aangebrande broden zitten in de tas. Meteen gaat er een gevoel van euforie door me heen en als ik de tas weer in een hand heb gepakt versnel ik mijn pas weer opdat ik het zo snel mogelijk kan opeten.

Helemaal aan het einde van de weg, als aan de linkerkant en aan de rechterkant alle maïsvelden al zijn afgelopen, staan bijna pal naast het hek die het district omgeeft een paar kleine krotjes. Vroeger waren dit drie kleine boerderijen waar ze de gewassen uit het veld verpakten en daar vanuit vervoerden. Maar het was te ver van het centrum van district elf verwijderd, het ligt helemaal in de verste uithoek van district elf. Dus is het verwaarloosd en zijn vele bakstenen en andere nuttige materialen gebruikt voor de bouw van andere gebouwen.

En één zo'n krot in nu mijn thuis.

Zonder een deur te hoeven openen sta ik in de leefruimte van het krotje. Deze kamer is nog grotendeels intact, de muren staan nog overeind en er zijn geen gaten in het dak. De ramen zijn echter wel bijna allemaal ingeslagen en de deur en delen van de vloer missen. De geweldige isolatie is dan ook niet hetgeen wat me in de winter warm houdt, dat is de vervallen, oude open haard in de kamer. Verder heb ik twee "meubelstukken" in mijn huis staan, een versleten tafel en een flinke hoop hooi die naast de open haard ligt met daarop een nog vrij nieuwe slaapzak, die ik ongeveer een jaar geleden heb gestolen. En in die slaapzak ligt nog het enige wat ik overheb van mijn jeugd, naast herinneringen. Abu, mijn kleine knuffelaapje.

Een oog, zijn linkerarm en het puntje van zijn staart missen en bovendien is zijn minuscule paarse jasje bijna compleet gescheurd. Maar toch is dit mijn aller dierbaarste bezit. Ik kreeg hem van mijn moeder op mijn vijfde verjaardag.

Ik plof de plastic zak op de tafel en haal de drie broden trots en gretig uit de zak. De heerlijke geur verspreid zich door de ruimte en maakt me nog hongeriger dan ik al ben, maar ik kan nog niet beginnen met eten. Ik moet wachten op Spense en Gliese, die waarschijnlijk ieder moment het huis kunnen komen binnenvallen.

"Alan! Je hebt eten!"

De opgetogen stem van Spense die door de hele kamer galmt vanuit de deuropening bevestigd al snel mijn onderstelling. Ik draai me met een glimlach op mijn gezicht om waarna ik Spense met een dolgelukkige blik in zijn donkerbruine ogen naar mij zie kijken. Gliese staat verlegen achter hem en kijkt met een hoopvolle blik mijn kant op. De ingevallen wangen in haar donkerbruine gezicht geeft aan dat ze al een tijdje niet meer gegeten heeft, en voor Spense is het niet veel anders.

"Ja, een brood voor Spense, eentje voor Gliese en eentje voor mij!"

Terwijl ik dat zeg vormen er meteen twee grote glimlachen op hun gebruinde gezichten en rennen ze gulzig naar de broden toe. Ze graaien beiden een brood van de tafel en gaan snel in de hoop hooi zitten op hun broden op te eten. Ik besluit ze maar snel te vergezellen.

Met een kleine glimlach kijk ik hoe ze hun broden hongerig opeten. Gretig scheuren ze stukken van het brood af en stoppen die in hun monden. Ik weet dat ik misschien de broden beter voor mezelf had kunnen houden, morgen heb ik immers alweer geen eten meer en moet ik weer mijn leven riskeren. Maar ik kan het simpelweg niet over mijn hart verkrijgen om die twee te laten verhongeren. Absoluut niet na Strum.

Een brok vormt zich in mijn keel als ik aan hem denk. Het is ook nog maar zo kort geleden, drie maanden, en nog steeds voel ik me verantwoordelijk en schuldig. Hij was het broertje van Spense, nog maar zeven jaar oud. Het was winter en ik de vredebewakers waren extra in de gaten aan het houden. Ik kon niets, geen eten stelen bij de bakker, ik kon niets stelen van de vredebewakers, ik kon helemaal niets.

Strum was verreweg het zwakste van ons, hij was nog jong en graatmager. Op een gegeven moment hadden we alle drie al een paar weken niks gegeten en zaten de gehele dag bij de open haard in de poging onszelf warm te houden. Af en toe gingen ik of Spense er op uit om eten te halen, maar steeds tevergeefs.

Op een ijskoude avond lag Strum in mijn armen. De enige bewegingen die hij nog maakte was het trillen van zijn hele lichaam. Zijn wangen waren enorm ingevallen en zijn ribben waren nauwkeurig te tellen. Het beeld dat hij mij met een lege, hopeloze blik in de ogen keek en zijn laatste adem uitblies staat nog op mijn geheugen gegrift. Ik kon hem niet meer redden.

"Is er iets, Alan?"

De zachte, liefkozende stem van Gliese brengt mij weer naar de werkelijkheid en meteen probeer ik mezelf weer bij elkaar te pakken met een kleine glimlach.

"Nee, er is niets," antwoord ik zo zelfverzekerd mogelijk. Daarna probeer ik er maar niet aan te denken en hun aandacht ergens anders op te laten richten, want ik zie in Spenses ogen dat hij weet dat ik aan Strum dacht. "Had ik jullie eigenlijk al verteld over die dag dat ik bijna gepakt was door een vredebewaker?"

Direct gaan ze allebei plichtsgetrouw rechtop zitten en richten ze hun complete aandacht naar mij. Langzaam begin ik een verhaal te vertellen die ik voor mijn gevoel al duizenden keren heb verteld.

Ik kon hem niet meer redden, maar hun wel. En mezelf.

* * *

**Blye Deluna (14) – District 11**

Geobsedeerd kijk ik naar mijn eigen spiegelbeeld. Ik sta niet al te vaak voor een spiegel, maar vaak genoeg om te weten dat ik er nog nooit zo heb uit gezien. In onze bevlekte, gebroken spiegel die niet veel groter is dan mijn hoofd kan je dan ook niet veel van jezelf zien. In deze spiegel daarentegen kan ik mezelf perfect zien. Ik kan mezelf aanschouwen van top tot teen en om mijn spiegelbeeld heen zitten prachtige zilveren krullen en versiersels die het beeld waarnaar ik kijk nog adembenemender maken. Maar ik kijk alleen naar hetgeen wat ik zie in de spiegel; een prachtig, onschuldig en ogenschijnlijk rijk meisje die ik eigenlijk niet ken.

Haar goudblonde haren hangen in pijpenkrullen langs haar gezicht en een dunne, zilveren haarband houdt haar haar netjes op plek. Haar gezicht is compleet schoongewassen en op haar wangetjes zit een lichte blos. Verder heeft ze weinig make-up op, hoogstens wat oogpotlood maar dit laat haar jeugdige en onschuldige kant beter uitkomen.

Haar kleine lichaam is omgeven door een adembenemend mooie witte jurk. Bij haar borst zit het jurkje strak en is het ingelegd met enkele parels, maar vanaf haar taille loopt de jurk uit en vormt het zich tot een kleine hoepelrok. Tenslotte heeft ze prachtige pumps aan die net zo wit zij als haar jurk en haar outfit op de perfecte manier afmaken.

Dit kan ik niet zijn. Mijn haar zit altijd in de klit, is droog en staat alle kanten op. Mijn gezicht is altijd bedekt met een paar vlekken modder en de kleren die ik altijd aanheb kunnen niet meer verschillende zijn van de pracht en praal die ik nu draag. Ik kan dit niet zijn.

"Kom op, Blye, genoeg gestaar," zegt Aliana met een kleine glimlach terwijl ik uit mijn kleine trance kom en me tot haar wendt, "We moeten nu naar de boete, anders komen we te laat!"

Ik kijk nog heel even om naar het meisje in de spiegel, die mij wel móet zijn omdat ze precies op hetzelfde moment naar mij terugkijkt. Daarna voel ik Alianas warme hand de mijne vastpakken en word ik weer de deur uitgetrokken.

Zo lopen we hand in hand naar de boete, die net ver van Alianas huis plaatsvindt. Naarmate we dichterbij het plein komen, bevinden er steeds meer winkels langs ons pad. Bij iedere winkel die we passeren kijk ik aandachtig in de winkelruit om maar een glimp te mogen opvangen van mijn prachtige, krullende haar dat achter me aan zweeft in de wind. Bij iedere ruit geeft Aliana een kleine grinnik, lachend om mijn gedrag. Maar zij weet niet hoe het is om je hele leven een grijze muis te zijn, een arme sloeber die altijd op de achtergrond staat, en om dan ineens eruit te zien als haar, mooi en rijk.

Als we aangekomen zijn op het plein zie ik allerlei kinderen naar ons kijken. Aliana kennen ze natuurlijk allemaal, haar vader heeft de leiding van het belangrijkste landbouwbedrijf in district elf, waarschijnlijk in heel Panem, bijna iedereen in het district werkt voor hem. Aliana is daarom een van de rijkste kinderen uit het district, iedereen denkt dat ze daarom arrogant en verwend is, maar in werkelijkheid is ze heel medelevend en nuchter.

Maar niemand kent mij, niet als grijze muis met dof, warrig haar maar ook niet als het persoon die ik nu ben. Daarom kijken alle kinderen me vragend aan en ik zie sommige meisjes zelfs afgunstige blikken werpen. Ze zouden eens moeten weten hoe rijk ik werkelijk ben.

Even grinnik ik om die gedachte waarna ik met opgeheven hoofd en Aliana aan mijn zijde doorloop naar de inschrijfbalie. Ik geniet van alle aandacht die me gegeven wordt, omdat ik weet dat het maar voor even is. Ik kan niet altijd douchen bij Aliana en haar kleren lenen, dus ik geniet er maar van zolang het duurt.

"Aliana Monaco," zegt Aliana vrolijk tegen de vrouw achter de tafel die vervolgens haar met een norse blik van top tot teen bekijkt en haar doorstuurt. Ik probeer op net zo'n opgetogen toon en met net zo'n glimlach mijn naam te zeggen.

"Blye Deluna."

Bij de aanhoren van mijn naam begint de vredebewaker direct schaterend te lachen. "Een Deluna die er _zo _uitziet? Heb jij die kleren gestolen ofzo?"

Haar woorden voelen als messteken in mijn hart en als ik achter me een paar meisjes ook hoor lachen voel ik de tranen opkomen in mijn ogen. Mijn vijf minuten van positieve aandacht zijn ook weer voorbij en binnen enkele seconden ben ik weer het arme, zielige meisje dat ik eigenlijk echt ben.

"Die heeft ze van mij geleend," zegt Aliana met een woedende blik in haar ogen tegen de vrouw achter de balie die nog steeds niet is gestopt met lachen.

"Ja, het zal allemaal wel," mompelt ze nog bijkomend van het lachen, "Maar hoe vaak ben je eigenlijk ingeschreven, schat? Tien, twintig, vijftig keer?"

Als de eerste traan uit mijn oog rolt, volgen de andere snel. Al het traanvocht in mijn ogen verlaat met rap tempo mijn lichaam, en zo ook het kleine beetje zelfvertrouwen wat ik in het afgelopen halfuur heb opgedaan. En meteen herinnert ze me ook aan het feit dat ik inderdaad achtentwintig keer in de bak zit, wat mijn kansen om gekozen te worden enorm vergroot. Meteen schiet er een gevoel van zenuwen door mijn lichaam heen en laat me de aankomende minuten niet meer los.

Ik voel Alianas hand weer om de mijne heen en ze trekt me weg van de balie en door de menigte terwijl de tranen maar blijven komen. Uiteindelijk, als we aangekomen zijn in ons vak, laat ze mijn hand los en omarmt ze me met haar beide armen. De enkele seconden van troost worden snel onderbroken door onze begeleider die schaamteloos de aandacht van het plein probeert te trekken door met haar hand snoeihard op de microfoon te tikken.

Ze heeft direct mijn aandacht, en bij het aanblik van haar schiet er direct een rilling door mijn lichaam. Ze ziet er zo moordlustig uit, en iedereen weet ook dat dit precies is wat ze is. Mijn ademhaling gaat ineens zoveel sneller als ze begint met haar agressieve speech, langzamerhand beginnen de zenuwen mij over te nemen en kan ik niets anders doen dan met een stoïcijnse blik voor me uitkijken. Aliana staat even rustig als altijd naast me en wrijft nog steeds zachtjes met haar hand over mijn rug. Ze weet dat ik achtentwintig keer in die bak zit en dat de kans dat ik gekozen wordt veel groter is dan de hare.

Als onze begeleidster haar hand in de bak met meisjesnamen steekt voel ik mijn hart hevig in mijn borstkas kloppen. Dit heb ik altijd, ik ben dagen, uren voor de boete niet echt zenuwachtig, maar als ik in het vak sta en het moment komt steeds dichterbij, val ik bijna flauw van de zenuwen. Maar vorig jaar is het allemaal goed gegaan, en dat zal dit jaar ook zo zijn.

Zal het dit jaar ook zo zijn?

* * *

**Alan Jafar (14) – District 11**

Mijn gitzwarte haar zit verborgen in mijn capuchon in de hoop niet herkend te worden door een van de vredebewakers. Waarschijnlijk kijken ze niet eens om naar de zenuwachtige massa kinderen, maar ik wil het zekere voor het onzekere nemen. In de rechter achterzak van mijn broek voel ik Abu zitten, die ik altijd meeneem naar de boete. Gewoon in het geval dat, als district aandenken.

Enigszins vermoeid kom ik aan op het grote plein van district elf. Het is dik een uur lopen vanaf de uithoeken van district elf, en ik ben vooral goed in korte sprinten. Nou heb ik nog het geluk dat ik loop op een goed gevulde maag. Spense en Gliese wilden me heel graag vergezellen tijdens de boete, maar ik heb ze gedwongen thuis te blijven. Ik wil niet dat ze al hun energie verspillen aan de lange tocht voor een afgrijselijke boete.

Ik loop langzaam naar de inschrijfbalie en ga achteraan de rij staan met zenuwachtige kinderen. Een kleine zucht ontglipt uit mijn mond. Ik had me het eerste jaar nooit naar de boete moeten gaan. Toen mijn ouders overleden toen ik negen was ben ik voor mezelf gaan zorgen. Niemand wist van me, en zo ook niet toen ik voor de eerste keer naar de balie ging. Ze dachten dat ik dood was, net als mijn ouders.

"Naam?" zegt de vrouw achter de inschrijfbalie op een monotone toon.

"Alan Jafar."

Met een sceptische blik kijkt ze me aan als ze een kruisje zet achter mijn naam. Ze moet vast weten dat ik een zwerver ben, want zo kijkt iedereen me aan. Alsof ik niets ben, een straatrat zonder toekomst die net zo goed gewoon meteen dood kan vallen.

Zonder enige aandacht te schenken aan de vrouw achter de balie en baan me een weg door de menigte kinderen tot ik in mijn vak aankom. Om me heen zie ik vele zenuwachtige gezichten en kinderen die elkaar steunen en troosten. Ikzelf ben nooit zenuwachtig geweest. Ik ben wel arm, maar ik heb me nooit ingeschreven voor bonnen, daar heb ik nooit een seconde over nagedacht. Ik verhonger nog liever dan dat ik mee moet doen aan deze horror. Niet lang nadat ik heb plaatsgenomen begint onze begeleidster met haar woordje. Ik kan haar duidelijk zien omdat ik langer ben dan alle jongens in mijn vak, maar ik weet niet of ik daar nou zo blij mee moet zijn.

"Allemaal luisteren!" schreeuwt onze begeleidster bijna door de microfoon, waardoor alle kinderen in het enorme vak direct naar hun oren grijpen. Ik zie een kleine grijns op haar gezicht ontstaan door de pijn die ze ons nu al aan doet. "Mijn naam is Velixiana Sanguim en ik wil dat deze boete rustig en moeiteloos loopt, als iemand probeert enige rust te verstoren dan weten jullie wat er gebeurt, begrepen?!"

En iedereen weet enorm goed wat er dan gebeurt, vijftig zweepslagen in het midden van het plein, en er zijn er niet veel die er zoveel overleven .Haar woedende gezichtsuitdrukking veranderd in een kleine cynische glimlach als ze het volgende woord op een veel zachter volume als net zegt: "Goed."

"Vandaag zullen er weer twee dappere kinderen uitgekozen worden die ons district mogen vertegenwoordigen in de 71ste jaarlijkse Hongerspelen," zegt ze met een glimlach op haar gezicht die alleen maar pure slechtheid uitstraalt.

Daarna zegt ze nog snel met een bloeddorstige blik iets binnensmonds, zo zacht dat de kijkers in het Capitool het waarschijnlijk niet kunnen verstaan, maar wij wel: "En wiens lijken over twee weken weer terug zullen worden gestuurd naar ons district in een houten grafkist."

Ze herpakt haar neppe glimlach weer en vervolgt haar woordje weer op gewoon volume. "Dus we zullen jullie niet langer in spanning houden en bepalen wie dit… voorrecht, zal krijgen."

Ze duwt de microfoon van zich af en huppelt bijna naar de kom met meisjesnamen. Alles aan haar laat zien dat ze er ieder jaar weer van geniet dat er twee troosteloze kinderen uit het district hun dood in zullen gaan. Alles aan haar straalt pure slechtheid uit. Haar wilde, zwarte, getoupeerde haar die de scherpe kenmerken van haar lijkbleke gezicht omgeven. Haar metalen tanden, die klaar lijken te zijn om de keel van ieder kind uit district elf door te bijten. En bovendien haar lugubere jurk, wat en rode spiraal is die bovenin strak haar borst omgeeft, maar naarmate hij dichter bij de grond komt lijkt te verslappen en smelten. Onderin lijken de druppels er vanaf te komen en lijkt haar jurk op pure, donkerrode bloed.

Heel toepasselijk.

"De dame die dit jaar ons district mag vertegenwoordigen in de 71ste jaarlijkse Hongerspelen is…"

Met een grijns op haar gezicht en een bloeddorstige blik in haar ogen scheurt ze het briefje open. Ik zie haar nog enkele seconden wachten met het uitspreken van de naam om alle meisjes in het publiek nog even extra te martelen. Dan uiteindelijk vormen haar lippen naar de naam die op het briefje staat, een naam die ik niet ken.

"Blye Deluna!"

Het enige geroezemoes wat er in het publiek was valt direct weg. Een dodelijke stilte vult het grote plein terwijl Velixiana met een verwachtingsvolle blik het publiek ik kijkt. Omdat ik zo lang ben zie ik een meisje in het vak naast me zich langzaam naar het podium bewegen. Ze kijkt met een geschokte blik strak voor zich uit terwijl er tranen opwellen in haar ogen. Volgens mij is het iemand uit de hogere kringen, ze heeft zo te zien een belachelijk dure jurk aan en haar goudblonde haren zijn gevormd tot pijpenkrullen.

Als ze het trapje bij het podium oploopt reikt Velixiana haar klauwen al uit naar het meisje. Als het meisje twijfelend de hand van Velixiana vastpakt zie ik dat ze haar lange, zwarte nagels in de huid van het meisje zet. Een kleine glimlach is af te lezen van haar gezicht als op het gezicht van het meisje de pijn is te zien.

"Dan gaan we nu over naar de jongens", schreeuwt ze door de microfoon nadat ze het meisje naast haar heeft neergezet.

Op dezelfde manier als net beweegt ze zich naar de bak met jongensnamen en kiest ze een willekeurig briefje uit de bak uit. Als ze het briefje openscheurt zegt ze dezelfde woorden als net.

"De jongeman die dit jaar ons district mag vertegenwoordigen in de 71ste jaarlijkse Hongerspelen is…"

Om mee heen zie ik alle jongens op dat moment enigszins in elkaar krimpen. Ze beginnen allemaal iets sneller te ademen en een aantal jongens beginnen hevig te trillen. Iedereen reageert op de beruchte woorden van onze begeleider, behalve ik. Het zal mij toch niet zijn. Het enige waar ik nu over na denk is de hele afstand die ik dadelijk weer helemaal moet afleggen.

Dan, precies op het moment als de lippen van de begeleidster voor de tweede keer vandaag zich vormen naar de naam op het briefje, en wanneer ik de naam die ze uitspreekt herken, en als ik alle jongens om me zie verslappen en wanneer al de last van hun schouders valt, dan verstart mijn hele lichaam en voel ik mijn hart ineens in mijn schoenen zakken.

"Alan Jafar."

* * *

**Blye Deluna (14) – District 11**

Ik voel vele verschillende armen om mijn lichaam heengeslagen, ik voel er zoveel dat ik niet eens weet welke arm van wie is. Mijn moeder staat het dichtst bij me en kijkt me met een lege, trieste blik aan terwijl ze mijn haar achter mijn oor schuift. Een paar minuten geleden heeft ze de kleine, gouden ketting, die ook het districtsaandenken van haar zus was geweest, om mijn hals gedaan. Nooit heeft ze deze verkocht in tijden van armoede, ze bood nog eerder haar eigen lichaam aan voor geld.

Verder voel ik nog de aanwezigheid van mijn vader, Aliana en zelfs mijn zus, waarmee ik alleen maar ruzie kan hebben, om me heen. Mijn prachtige jurk wordt steeds natter door de constante stroom aan tranen van mijn familie.

Ik heb de Hongerspelen altijd gezien aan de meest afschuwelijke situatie waarin iemand zich kan bevinden. Alles is beter dan de verschrikking van de spelen. Zo voelde ik me ook toen ik me naar het podium bewoog, ik was ten dode opgeschreven.

Maar toen ging mijn uitbundige fantasie de vrije loop. Scenario's die tegengesteld zijn aan de scenario's die ik me altijd heb voorgesteld over de spelen schoten door mijn hoofd. Toen mijn districtspartner het podium op kwam en met een zelfverzekerde blik de camera's in keek wist ik het zeker.

Ik zal samen met Alan naar het Capitool vertrekken. Daar worden we verliefd en trainen we zo hard mogelijk om het beste uit onszelf te halen. Bij de interviews zorgen we door middel van onze kalverliefde dat we sponsors zullen krijgen. In de arena zullen we elkaar steunen, samen vechten, samen overleven. Uiteindelijk zullen wij de laatste twee zijn die overblijven. Met groot verdriet zal Alan er dan een einde aan maken om mij te redden, het ultieme liefdesverhaal. **  
**

Dan, als ik tot winnaar gekroond wordt door Snow, zal ik niet meer de onzichtbare, arme sloeber zijn. Dan begint mijn nieuwe leven, als een winnaar.

* * *

**Alan Jafar (14) – District 11**

Met harde hand wordt ik neergezet op de stoel die alleen in het midden van de afscheidskamer staat. Ik open mijn mond al om te zeggen dat ze me direct mee kunnen meenemen naar de trein, omdat er niemand zal komen. Maar voor ik het weet klapt de enige deur die toegang geeft tot de kamer alweer dicht.

Ik slaak een diepe zucht. Ik zou wel willen huilen, maar ik kan het niet. Gek genoeg ben ik niet per se verdrietig. Ik zou waarschijnlijk triester zijn als ooit Spense of Gliese uitgekozen zou worden. De herinnering van Strum die in mijn armen sterft staat ook nog steeds op mijn netvlies, ik heb dan ook het gevoel dat een groter verdriet dan dat niet bestaat.

Het enige waar ik echt kapot van ben is het feit dat ik Gliese en Spense achterlaat. Wie weet wat er met hen zal gebeuren zonder mij. Ik zorg altijd voor eten en onderdak. Ik heb echt geen flauw idee hoe lang ze het zonder mij zullen uithouden, maar ik heb het idee dat het niet lang zal zijn.

Maar voor mezelf ben ik niet triest. Ik heb altijd een wil om te leven gehad en heb nooit gewenst dood te zijn. Ik zie altijd het positieve overal in maar als je echt gaat kijken naar wat ik eigenlijk heb, dan stelt mijn leven niet veel voor. Er zijn twee mensen om wie ik geef en als de volgende winter net zo streng zou zijn als de vorige, waren die twee toch wel om het leven gekomen.

Maar nu kan ik het veranderen, dit is de kans om een nieuwe toekomst op te bouwen. Een nieuw leven.

Als ik de Hongerspelen op een of andere miraculeuze wijze zou winnen, zou ik een leven kunnen hebben die beter is dan het leven wat ik ooit heb gehad. Ik zou samen met Gliese en Spense in winnaarswijk kunnen gaan wonen, overladen met luxe. Maar voor welke prijs?

Ik denk aan Strum die zijn laatste adem in mijn armen uitblaast. De kinderen in de arena zullen niet zo jong als hem zijn, en ik zal ze ook niet kennen. Maar het blijven kinderen, allemaal met een eigen verhaal, een eigen leven. En die moet ik dan van het leven ontnemen?

Ik zucht en probeer me te focussen op mijn doel. Een nieuwe toekomst, een nieuw leven.

Een nieuw begin.

* * *

**Yeah! En dat was district 11!**

**Helemaal op schema, een week en twee dagen! Applausje voor mij, haha!**

**Ik wil jullie eerst even iets leuks mededelen! Ik heb op navolging van Jade Lammourgy en MyWeirdWorld een tumblr aangemaakt! Dit is heel fijn want hierop kan ik met jullie foto's delen die ik vind passen bij tributen en bijvoorbeeld de arena! Ik ga sowieso foto's zoeken van iedere tribuut en die plaatsen, zodat jullie zelf kunnen zie hoe ik de tributen zie! Dan krijgen jullie zelf ook een beter beeld én kunnen jullie ook laten weten hoe jullie de tributen zien! Ik zal ook tekeningen en foto's van de arena, mentors, mutanten, enz. laten zien, dus be sure to check it out!**

leviantonius . tumblr . com 

**Ik vond dit weer een leuk hoofdstuk, al zeg ik het zelf, haha! Deze tributen waren echt extreem fijn om over te schrijven! Bij Blye kon ik heel veel zelf nog invullen, wat ik heel fijn vond. Ze is eigenlijk gewoon een arm meisje met grote dromen en verliest zichzelf heel vaak in haar fantasieën. Maar omdat ik al veel och-wat-ben-ik-toch-arm-hoofdstukken heb wilde ik iets anders doen. Eerst begon ik echt met een soort sprookje die ze zelf in haar hoofd bedacht, maar dat we echt te slecht. Met de geweldige hulp van Jade Lammourgy is het dit geworden, en ik ben er erg tevreden mee!**

**Dan Alan, de tribuut van Jade zelf :). Alan was heel duidelijk en ik wist al lang wat ik er ongeveer mee moest doen. Alan is door Jade gebaseerd op Aladdin (zie vergelijking met knuffelaapje en echt aapje, haha, ze is een genie XD), en daarom is hij ook iemand die heel arm is, veel steelt en het dan aan de armen geeft. Ik wilde hem heel like-able maken, en volgens mij is dat gelukt want hij is een van de favorieten van mijn bèta! :)**

**En dan wil ik nog even snel Jade Lammourgy bedanken voor haar geweldige hulp én haar tribuut! Natuurlijk mijn bèta MyWeirdWorld, thanks for your help! En tenslotte greendiamond123 voor haar tribuut, Blye! :) ****En nu nog maar één hoofdstuk, oh mijn God! Ik hoop echt dat ik deze net zo snel post, waarschijnlijk in de kerstvakantie. En dan kan het echte werk beginnen! :D**

**Dan gaan we weer naar de puntentelling! :)**

**Weer even voor de duidelijkheid:**

**Je krijgt 5 punten als je in het begin een tribuut hebt ingestuurd (2 tributen telt niet voor 10 punten, dat blijft 5)**  
**Je krijgt 5 punten als je mijn verhaal followed**  
**Je krijgt 2 punten voor een review (hier mag van alles instaan)**  
**Je krijgt 3 punten voor een review waarin je tips geeft  
Je krijgt 3 punten als je een strijdwagenkostuum hebt ingestuurd (2 kostuums telt niet voor 6 punten, dat blijft 3)**

Jade Lammourgy - 50 punten  
MyWeirdWorld - 50 punten  
LauraTwilightHungergamesHPfa n - 43 punten  
Cicillia - 39 punten  
Kirstenav - 38 punten  
greendiamond123 - 38 punten  
FF-Schwarz - 37 punten  
Jannaatjee - 36 punten  
JesseGabriel - 31 punten  
Madeby Mel - 30 punten  
miniMinaxx - 21 punten  
zyx21 - 12 punten  
randomlypandas - 11 punten  
JoyMainhood - 5 punten

******Wat je kan sponsoren voor de hoeveelheid punten dat komt nog!**

**Dan wil ik jullie allemaal tenslotte nog even enorm bedanken voor al jullie reviews. Ik ben met het vorige hoofdstuk de 100 reviews gepasseerd, en ik kan je zeggen: dat had ik echt nooit verwacht! Het is echt fijn om te weten dat ik dit verhaal niet alleen voor mezelf schrijf, maar ook voor de lezer (die er daadwerkelijk zijn, haha). Want hoe meer lezers en hoe meer reviews, hoe meer zin ik krijg om te schrijven! Dus laat alsjeblieft een review achter als je het verhaal hebt gelezen! Dan maak je me echt zielsgelukkig, haha!**

**En nu: op naar het _aller_ laatste boetehoofdstuk! I can't believe it! Nog een en dan, het Capitool! Aaaaah! **

**Levi :)**


	13. Boete District 12: Het blauwe uur

**AN:**

**Ten eerste wil ik me even verontschuldigen voor de verschrikkelijk late update. Het is inmiddels al een maand geleden en ik weet dat ik zo'n beetje beloofd heb dat ik in de kerstvakantie twee hoofdstukken zou posten, maar dat liep toch iets anders. Ik zal alles uitleggen in de after-AN!**

**Ten tweede: DE LAATSTE BOETE! Oh mijn god, ik kan het echt nauwelijks geloven. Ik heb de boete, ook omdat het zo lang heeft geduurd, extra lang gemaakt en ik vind deze zelf ook heel bijzonder, leuk en mooi! Er zit van alles en het is echt een van mijn favorieten, ik hoop dat jullie dat ook zo zullen ervaren! Bereid je ook maar alvast voor voor een extreem lange after-AN want ik moet nog heel wat melden, haha!**

**Veel leesplezier!**

* * *

**Crayen Tanngar (16) – Boete 12**

_Vier jaar eerder._**  
**

Nerveus tik ik met de versleten hakken van mijn voeten tegen de houten rand van mijn bed. Naast het geluid van mijn geforceerd regelmatige ademhaling en dit getik is het nog helemaal stil in mijn kamer, en ook nog helemaal stil in district twaalf. Door het kleine raampje van mijn kamer kan ik de dageraad goed zien. De blauwe kleur van de lucht steekt duidelijk af tegen de donkere, onbelichte bomen van district twaalf. Ik adem nog een keer diep uit en wil mezelf dan weer achterover in mijn bed laten vallen om te proberen nog even te slapen, maar het geluid van mijn vaders stem weerhoudt me.

"Jongen, waarom ben je al wakker?"

Terwijl ik in mijn ooghoeken zie dat mijn vader rustig naast me komt zitten blijf ik met een stoïcijnse blik in mijn ogen naar buiten kijken. Ik wil hem niet laten merken dat ik ook maar een klein beetje zenuwachtig ben, ik moet sterk zijn.

In die enkele seconden die volgen heerst een absolute stilte. Ik houd onbewust mijn adem in als mijn vader naast me komt zitten en mijn vader zwijgt net zoals ik. Die seconden van stilte, die wel uren lijken te duren, worden weer onderbroken door het geluid van mijn vaders stem.

"Ze noemen het het blauwe uur." Vragend draai ik mijn hoofd naar mijn vader. "Het laatste uur voor zonsopgang waarbij de lucht een felblauwe kleur krijgt, een donkerdere maar ook een diepere kleur blauw dan overdag."

Ik kijk diep in mijn vaders ogen terwijl hij net zo gefocust als ik enkele seconden geleden naar buiten kijkt.

"In dit uur zijn de nachtdieren alweer gaan slapen en zijn de dagdieren nog niet wakker, het is compleet stil. Wij zijn waarschijnlijk de enige wezens in heel district twaalf die wakker zijn."

Als hij de laatste woorden heeft uitgesproken, en zijn lippen weer heeft gesloten start de onmenselijke stilte weer, maar niet lang voor deze keer. Hij wendt zich tot mij en kijkt me met priemende ogen aan, het teken dat ik nu moet gaan vertellen. Ik slaak een kleine zucht en open mijn mond.

"Ik kon niet slapen."Mijn stem klinkt vreemd als deze de grote stilte doorbreekt, en nog vreemder na het horen van de diepe stem van mijn vader. "Ik ben zo zenuwachtig voor vandaag."

Langzaam heft hij zijn hand op en wrijft zachtjes over mijn rug, met een begrijpende blik kijkt hij mij aan. Ik had niets anders verwacht.

"Natuurlijk is het verschrikkelijk, maar je kan er niks aan doen. Het enige wat je kan doen is jezelf overgeven en hopen dat deze dag zo snel mogelijk voorbij zal gaan," spreekt mijn vader geruststellend toe, "ik en je moeder hebben het ook gered, je moet gewoon goede hoop hebben en dan komt alles goed."

Een kleine glimlach verschijnt op mijn gezicht bij het horen van deze woorden, maar de zenuwen zijn nauwelijks weg. Ik denk echter ook niet dat dat zijn intentie was.

"Ben jij niet zenuwachtig voor vandaag?" vraag ik met een zachte, onzekere stem.

Zijn rechter mondhoek krult omhoog en zijn vertrouwde scheve glimlach verschijnt op zijn gezicht. "Ik weet zeker dat jij er doorheen zult slaan. Je bent sterk en dapper en hebt vooral hoop, dus ik ben niet zenuwachtig," zegt hij bemoedigend. Maar zijn scheve glimlach maakt plaats voor een bezorgde blik terwijl hij zijn blik weer wendt naar het raam en zijn mond weer opent om zijn woorden te hervatten.

"Ik ben veel nerveuzer voor je zus. Over twee jaar zal zij in dezelfde situatie zitten als jij, maar zij is niet zo sterk en dapper als jij."

Mijn rechter wenkbrauw schiet omhoog door de rare wending in dit gesprek. Ik vraag me inderdaad ook af hoe Hazel zou reageren op deze zenuwslopende situatie, maar dat is pas over twee jaar. Waarom begint hij daar nu al over?

"Daarom wil ik je iets vragen, Crayen. Natuurlijk duurt het nog een tijdje maar ik vind het eerlijk om jouw de tijd te geven om erover na te denken."

De serieuze toon in mijn vaders stem laat mijn ademhalingsritme versnellen. Ik kan merken aan mijn vader dat deze vraag enorm belangrijk voor hem is en als ik zie dat zijn hand zelfs lichtelijk trilt van spanning weet ik dat het echt ernstig is.

"Als Hazel ooit wordt uitgekozen om mee te doen aan de Hongerspelen, dan wil ik dat je vrijwilligt om haar te beschermen."

Bij de laatste lettergrepen van zijn zin wendt hij zijn blik weer tot mij en stokt mijn adem in mijn keel. De onnatuurlijke stilte keert weer terug, en deze keer duurt het een stukje langer dan een paar seconden. Allerlei gedachten schieten in een razend tempo als bliksemschichten door mijn hoofd terwijl mijn vader zwijgend met een vastberaden maar ook hoopvolle blik naar me kijkt.

Ik zie mijn kleine zusje precies voor me, zo onschuldig en lief, maar ook zwak. Ik zou het verschrikkelijk vinden om haar de arena in te zien worden gestuurd, maar om mijn eigen leven daar voor op te offeren?

In mijn ooghoeken zie ik de zon heel langzaam boven de horizon verschijnen. In een klein minuutje maakt de diepblauwe kleur plaats voor de oranje kleur van de zonsopgang terwijl de grote stilte al langzaam wordt doorbroken door enkele dieren in de bossen van district twaalf.

En nu ik nog.

Ik neem een flinke teug adem en doorbreek de stilte in zijn geheel als ik mijn lippen van elkaar afhaal en mijn vastberaden woorden uit mijn keel pers.

"Ik doe het."

De glimlach die ik op mijn vaders gezicht verwachtte verschijnt niet. Hij blijft met dezelfde vastberaden blik naar me kijken om vervolgens nog iets te zeggen.

"Beloof je dat?"

De woorden die volgen schieten bijna onbewust uit mijn mond terwijl ik diep van binnen weet dat ik er misschien toch een of twee seconden langer over na moest denken. Maar ik weet dat ik nu mijn vader niet kan teleurstellen, dat heb ik nooit gekund en zal ik waarschijnlijk ook nooit kunnen.

"Dat beloof ik."

* * *

**Hazel Tanngar (14) – District 12**

Met een vlakke hand strijk ik voorzichtig over het gladde, porseleinwitte katoen van mijn dekbed. Met mijn hand wrijf ik zorgvuldig elke plooi die mijn ogen kunnen vinden eruit. Nadat ik nog één keer het hele laken heb gescand voor een of ander klein pluisje beweeg ik me een aantal stappen naar achteren. Het zachte, steriele plastic wat over de vloer verspreidt ligt dempt het geluid van mijn stappen.

Vanaf die kleine afstand bekijk ik aandachtig of een even groot deel van het dekbed over de linkerflank van mijn bed valt, als over de rechterflank. Ik kijk of de twee kussens op mijn bed precies op de goede plek op mijn bed liggen, en slaak een klein gilletje als ik zie dat mijn linkerkussen een paar centimeter te veel naar links ligt.

Half panikerend ren ik naar mijn bed terwijl ik merk dat ik een stuk sneller begin adem te halen. Met een klein hopje spring ik in mijn bed en ga ik voor de derde keer vandaag onder mijn dekbed liggen. Ik sluit mijn ogen en keer me voor een seconde in mezelf.

"Nu moet het lukken, Hazel. Drie keer is scheepsrecht," fluister ik mezelf bemoedigend toe.

Ik open mijn ogen en hef mijn armen in een strakke beweging op. Zonder een seconde te hoeven nadenken tik ik precies elf keer de muur achter mijn bed aan waarna ik meteen mijn lichaam ophef om in mijn bed te zitten. Ik doe deze routine iedere dag gemiddeld twee keer, dus nadenken hoef ik niet. Het enige wat door mijn hoofd gaat is de hoop dat het deze keer wel lukt. Het moet lukken.

Ik plaats mijn blote voeten op de koude vloer terwijl ik het elastiekje van mijn linkerpols afschuif. Ik laat mijn dunne vingers door mijn kastanjebruine haren glijden tot alle haren netjes bevestigd zitten in een strakke staart. Precies drie keer schud ik met mijn hoofd waarna ik het elastiekje weer uit mijn haar haal en om mijn pols schuif.

Dan draai ik me om en wend me vervolgens weer tot het opmaken van mijn bed. Met een kleine zucht grijp ik het katoenen dekbed vast en laat ik het door de lucht wapperen als ik het uitklop. Vele minuten later wrijf ik het laatste plooitje weer uit het dekbed en voel ik weer het koude plastic onder mijn voeten als ik enkele stappen naar achteren zet.

Met een kloppend hart kijk ik naar mijn opgemaakte bed. Dit is het moment van de waarheid. Maar als ik het bed nader bekijk en zie dat alles netjes op de plek ligt verlaat een zucht van opluchting mijn lippen. Ik kijk naar de klok aan de muur en zie dat het inmiddels twee uur geleden is dat ik wakker werd, en dus twee uur bezig ben gewe-

"Ben je nou nog niet klaar?"

De felle stem van mijn broer weerklinkt duidelijk door mijn holle kamer. Als ik me omdraai zie ik mijn broer met een geïrriteerde blik in de deuropening staan. Gelukkig kwam hij niet enkele minuten geleden mijn kamer binnenlopen, want dan zou ik mijn routine weer helemaal overnieuw moeten doen. Ik begroet hem dus met een grote lach.

"Jawel, ik heb net mijn bed opgemaakt," zeg ik terwijl ik toch wel een beetje trots naar mijn bed kijk, "Ik hoef me nu alleen nog maar klaar te maken!"  
Alleen nog maar. Crayen en ik weten allebei enorm goed dat dat niet 'alleen nog maar' is. Waarschijnlijk eerder 'nog helemaal'.

"Over een kwartier gaan we ontbijten, dus schiet op," mompelt Crayen waarna hij met een kleine klap mijn deur dichtslaat. Even schrik ik op van de grote klap die de deur maakt. Dat deed hij toch niet expres?

Nee, hij is veel te attent om mij expres te laten schrikken, hij komt me zelfs halen voor het ontbijt! Met een kleine glimlach beweeg ik me naar de kleine badkamer die aan mijn kamer grenst. Nee, Crayen houdt van mij en zou mij nooit met opzet willen laten schrikken.

Dan, net voordat ik door de deurpost van de badkamer loop, zie ik in de hoek van de kamer een spin.

Hoewel hij ongeveer twee meter van me vandaan zit kan ik hem in alle geuren en kleuren zien. Ik zie zijn acht lange, dunne en lichtelijk behaarde poten. Zijn grote kaken waarmee iedere prooi gemakkelijk mee kan verscheuren. Maar vooral zijn enorme, duistere, dieprode ogen die recht door mijn ziel lijken te kijken.

Direct stok mijn adem in mijn keel en zakt mijn hart in mijn schoenen. Op een hoog tempo strompel ik naar achteren terwijl mijn grote ogen totaal gefixeerd zijn op de nietsvermoedende spin. Doodsbang krimp ik met mijn hele lichaam in elkaar als ik mijn rug tegen de achterwand van mijn kamer voel knallen. Ik maak mijn lichaam zo klein mogelijk, dat heb ik immers geleerd te doen bij gevaar, en forceer mijn stem om de naam van mijn moeder door mijn geblokkeerde keel te krijgen terwijl de tranen over mijn wangen rollen.

Na een klein minuutje komt mijn moeder mijn kamer binnenstormen. Ze beweegt zich zo snel als ze kan naar me toe en knielt vluchtig naast me om me te troosten.

"Ik ben er al, meisje. Het is al goed," fluistert ze geruststellend in mijn oor en ze wrijft met haar hand over mijn rug, "Wat is er aan de hand, liefje?"

Dat ik net de naam van mijn moeder mijn keel kreeg uitgedrukt was werkelijk waar een wonder, op dit moment kan ik geen enkel geluid uit mijn keel krijgen. Het besef van mijn naderende dood is maar al te aanwezig, het enige wat ik daarom kan doen is hevig snikken.

In mijn ooghoeken zie ik dat mijn moeder rondkijkt om het probleem te vinden en dat ze deze al snel gevonden heeft. Met een hoog tempo rent ze de deur uit en laat ze me aan mijn lot over. Dit was het dan.

De spin nadert me nu vast al en zal binnen enkele seconden bij me zijn om al zijn enge spinnenziektes aan me over zal geven. Dan zal het niet lang duren voordat ik een pijnlijke dood sterf. De tranen blijven over me wangen rollen en ik merk het nauwelijks dat mijn moeder binnen komt rennen met twee steriele doekjes. Met de een vangt ze de spin, die nog steeds onbewogen in de hoek zit, en met de ander maakt ze grondig de hele hoek schoon.

Langzaam strek ik mijn lichaam weer uit en neem ik de situatie in me op. De spin is dood, en ik niet. Een kleine glimlach verschijnt op mijn betraande gezicht als mijn moeder weer bij me zit en me zachtjes over mijn rug aait.

"Het is weer goed, schatje. De spin is weg," fluistert ze zachtjes in mijn oor. Langzaam helpt ze me op te staan terwijl mijn hart stukje bij beetje weer op het goede tempo komt. Ik slaak zucht als ik besef dat alles weer goed is, dat alles weer normaal is.

"Kom, we gaan ontbijten," zegt ze met een kleine glimlach waarna ik zachtjes knik. In de deurpost staat Crayen al met een norse blik op zijn gezicht op ons te wachten.

"Was je bed weer eens niet goed opgemaakt?" lijkt hij plagend aan me te vragen, "Of zat je weer vast in je dekbed? Zag je een pluisje of was het te donker of-"

"Er zat een spin," zegt mijn moeder boos terwijl ze beschermend een arm om me heen legt, "En je moet je zusje niet zo plagen, ze kan er helemaal niks aan doen dat ze een beetje angstig is!"

Als mama dat zegt spant heel Crayen's lichaam aan en zie ik hem zelfs lichtelijk rood worden, maar de stem die volgt klinkt juist heel gecontroleerd, alsof hij zich inhoudt. Maar hij zal toch niet boos zijn?

"Dwangneurose, smetvrees, paddenstoelenvrees, hoogtevrees, angst voor grote groepen mensen, claustrofobie, vrees voor duisternis, spinnenangst, angst voor vuur, vrees om aangeraakt te worden, bang zijn om te preken in het openbaar, angst voor asymmetrie, grottenvrees, slijmvrees én steeds denken dat je een of andere denkbeeldige ziekte hebt is niet een beetje angstig."

"Je weet goed waarom dat is ontstaan, Crayen, daar kan Hazel niks aan doe-"

Mijn moeder kan nauwelijks haar zin afmaken en Crayen draait zich om in de deurpost en roept zijn longen uit zijn lijf.

"Nou, Hazel, Pap is dood! En hij wordt echt niet weer levend als jij alleen maar in je steriele kamertje allerlei rituelen gaat doen, hoor. Zet je erover heen!"

Ik hoor naast me mijn moeder stamelen en zoeken naar een weerwoord, maar daarop valt niet veel te zeggen. Terwijl de tranen opwellen in mijn ogen galmen zijn woorden na in mijn hoofd. We weten allemaal dat hij gelijk heeft, ik heb problemen. Maar wat wil hij hier nou mee zeggen?

Ik probeer in mijn hoofd een mogelijke verklaring te vinden, en als deze dan eindelijk verschijnt aan de horizon slaak ik een kleine zucht van opluchting. Hij is vast gewoon gestrest door de spanning van de boete. Ik weet dat hij echt wel om me geeft en me zal beschermen en er voor me zal zijn als het erop aan komt. Dat weet ik zeker.

* * *

**Crayen Tanngar (16) - District 12**

Het water dat ik met mijn handen als kommetje heb opgevangen plens ik over mijn gezicht.

Met slaperige ogen wend ik mijn blik naar de gebroken spiegel boven de wasbak en bekijk ik de enorme wallen die ontstaan zijn onder mijn grijze ogen na drie nachten slecht te hebben geslapen. Mijn halflange, donkere haar hangt futloos langs mijn gezicht en mijn lippen zijn droog en gespleten.

Een enkele seconden denk ik erover na om mijn haren netjes naar achter te kammen, maar deze gedachte verwerp ik al snel. Voor wie zou ik er mooi uit moeten zien? Ik grijp een oude pantalon die verwaarloosd in een hoek van mijn kamer ligt en laat mijn lange, slungelige benen erdoorheen glijden. Vervolgens grijp ik een blouse die vroeger al wit gekenmerkt kon worden van mijn bed, trek deze aan en knoop ik hem helemaal dicht.

Ik kijk in de spiegel en zie ik arme, veel te dunne jongen die een zielige poging doet om er nog enigszins netjes uit te zien. Precies de look waar ik voor ging natuurlijk.

Een kleine plof weerklinkt door de ruimte als ik op mijn bed ga zitten. Mijn blik wendt zich automatisch naar het kleine raam in mijn kamer, zoals altijd. Altijd kijk ik uit het raam in de hoop te zien wat ik op dit moment zie. De lucht is heeft een diepe kleur blauw en de zon is nog niet te zien aan de horizon.

"Het blauwe uur." De woorden glippen over mijn lippen zonder dat ik er controle over heb.

Direct raak ik geobsedeerd door de prachtig blauwe lucht en word ik opgeslokt door de onnatuurlijk stilte. In een soort flashback kan ik bijna de wrijvende beweging van mijn vaders hand over mijn rug voelen, en de serieuze blik in zijn ogen zien die de blauwe kleur van de lucht weerspiegelen. Een leeg gevoel lijkt me vanbinnen op te vreten als ik langzaam weer terugkom in de harde werkelijkheid. Een werkelijkheid zonder mijn vader.

Als ik merk dat ik net te lang aan hem denk schud ik overdreven met mijn hoofd om alle gedachtes van me af te zetten. Het is alweer bijna vier jaar geleden, je vader is dood. Zet je erover heen.

Ik slaak een kleine zucht en laat me achterover vallen op het harde matras van mijn bed in de hoop misschien nog wat slaap te krijgen. Als binnen enkele seconden mijn ogen weer moe worden van slaaptekort vraag ik me af waarom ik in eerste instantie al uit bed ben gegaan en al heb aangekleed. Maar als ik de eerste zonnestraal van de dag op het plafond boven me zie vallen besef ik me dat de dag van de boete echt is begonnen, en dat is niet echt een goede gedachte als je graag in slaap wilt vallen.

Naarmate het zonlicht dat door het raam op het plafond binnenvalt sterker wordt, hoor ik de dieren in het bos van district twaalf langzaam ontwaken. En als ik naast het getjilp van wat vogels ook nog elf tikjes op de muur achter me hoor besef ik dat mijn zusje ook al wakker is. Onbewust rol ik met mijn ogen als ik in de kamer naast me nog meer geroezemoes hoor ontstaan.

Ik grijp mijn kussen vast en druk hard tegen mijn oren aan. Het geluid van de ontwakende dieren in district twaalf vind ik totaal niet vervelend, maar die irritant geluiden van die achterlijke ritueeltjes van mijn zus komen hangen me de keel uit.

Het geroezemoes wordt door het kussen gedempt, maar de irritant tikjes die ongeveer om de veertig minuten weer komen zijn nog duidelijk hoorbaar. Een paar minuten nadat ik voor de derde keer de tikjes door mijn kussen hoor doordrammen zie ik dat mijn kamer totaal verlicht is. Langzaam ga ik overeind zitten en zie ik dat de felle zon al boven de bomen tevoorschijn is.

Gapend rek ik mijn lichaam uit, ik merk dat die kleine twee uurtjes niks doen me niet echt uitgeruster heeft gemaakt, ik ben alleen maar meer moe geworden. Gelukkig heb ik mijn boetekleren net al aangetrokken en kan ik direct naar beneden voor een karig ontbijt, zoals altijd.

Terwijl ik de slapers uit mijn ogen wrijf loop ik door de smalle gang die leidt tot de leefruimte, maar kom tot halt als ik door een kiertje van de deur Hazel druk haar bed zie opmaken. Haar donkere haren hangen nogal warrig en verwilderd voor haar gezicht en haar grote, grijze ogen zijn compleet gefocust op het bed voor haar. Alles aan haar is onschuldig en schattig, haar kleine formaat, haar wipneusje, haar rossige wangetjes die afsteken van haar olijfkleurige huid.

Maar alles wat ik voel een gevoel van irritatie, misschien zelfs haat.

Als ik hoor dat de deur zachtjes begint te kraken als ik deze openduw, duw ik de deur net zo hard open dat hij het maximale geluid afgeeft. Als ik zie dat Hazel in dezelfde concentratie naar haar bed staart besluit ik haar maar op een andere manier te storen.

"Ben je nou nog niet klaar?" vraag ik op de meest geïrriteerde toon die ik kan produceren. Ze draait zich om en begroet me met een enorme glimlach. De irritatie vloeit direct door mijn hele lichaam, wat _haat _ik die glimlach. Ze doet echt alsof er niks gebeurt is, alsof alles nog zoals vroeger is. Zo naïef.

"Jawel, ik heb net mijn bed opgemaakt, ik hoef me nu alleen nog maar klaar te maken!"

Een klein sarcastisch lachje ontglipt mijn lippen, maar natuurlijk is ze blind voor alle signalen van haat die ik afgeef. Ze spreekt het uit alsof ze binnen vijf minuten klaar is, maar ik besluit er maar geen aandacht aan te besteden.

"Over een kwartier gaan we ontbijten, dus schiet op," roep ik met een boze ondertoon, waarna er een kleine glimlach om mijn gezicht ontstaat als ik de deur met een enorme klap dichtsla en ik direct naar de leefruimte loop.

Mijn moeder staat in de keuken brood te snijden en merkt het niet eens op als ik binnenkom, zoals gewoonlijk. Lomp trek ik een stoel naar achter, met een plof ga ik erop zitten en werp ik mijn voeten op de tafel.

"Voeten van tafel, Crayen," mompelt mijn moeder zonder maar een seconde naar me om te kijken, en net als ik mijn mond wil open trekken om een gemene, sarcastische opmerking terug te werpen hoor ik een korte bonk tegen de muur, en mijn moeder hoorde deze blijkbaar ook.

Het mes wat ze in haar handen had laat ze meteen los, valt met een luid gekletter op de grond en met een grote sprint rent ze richting Hazel's kamer. Als ze Hazel's deur opent hoor ik haar hyperventileren vanaf hier.

Ik kan de kleine sadistische glimlach die op mijn gezicht verschijnt niet weerhouden. Ik kan er niks aan doen maar de gedachte dat Hazel nu opgerold in een hoekje van de kamer ligt te creperen kan mij alleen maar blij maken.

Binnen enkele seconden komt mijn moeder weer met een hoog tempo Hazel's kamer uitrennen richting de keuken en trekt ze het houten keukenkastje onder de wasbak open. Totaal in paniek rommelt ze door het kastje om vervolgens twee doekjes uit een klein pakje te pakken. Wetende dat we van een zo'n klein pakketje doekjes een hele maaltijd kunnen kopen veranderd mijn gelaatsuitdrukking. Met een geïrriteerde blik wend ik me tot mijn moeder.

"Wat is er nu weer aan de hand met dat kind?"

Zonder een reactie te geven rent ze weer terug naar Hazel. Op dat moment veranderd mijn irritatie in withete woede. Dat Hazel een gestoorde gek is en dat mijn moeder haar per se in alle behoeften wil voorzien is tot daar aan toe, maar het lijkt wel alsof ik helemaal niet besta. Alsof Hazel de enige is die in dit huis woont en we allemaal hard moeten werken om haar rare angsten te voorkomen. Ze halen werkelijk waar het bloed onder mijn nagels vandaan.

Woedend duw ik de stoel met een klap omver en ik loop naar Hazel's kamer om vervolgens in de deuropening te kijken naar het pathetische stelletje wat in de hoek van de kamer zit. Mijn moeder helpt Hazel op waarna ze allebei recht in mijn ogen kijken, maar ik schenk ze alleen de meest hatelijke blik waar ik over beschik.

"Was je bed weer eens niet goed opgemaakt?" zeg ik met een sarcastische ondertoon, "Of zat je weer vast in je dekbed? Zag je een pluisje of was het te donker of-"

"Er zat een spin. En je moet je zusje niet zo plagen, ze kan er helemaal niks aan doen dat ze een beetje angstig is!"

Als ze dat zeg wordt mijn hoofd witheet van woede en moet ik mijn kaken op elkaar drukken om niet compleet uit te barsten. Mijn moeder is niet zo verschrikkelijk naïef als Hazel, maar misschien is het tijd om ze uit die waan te helpen.

"Dwangneurose, smetvrees, paddenstoelenvrees, hoogtevrees, angst voor grote groepen mensen, claustrofobie, vrees voor duisternis, spinnenangst, angst voor vuur, vrees om aangeraakt te worden, bang zijn om te preken in het openbaar, angst voor asymmetrie, grottenvrees, slijmvrees én steeds denken dat je een of andere denkbeeldige ziekte hebt is niet een beetje angstig."

Ik verras mezelf doordat ik de lijst van haar angsten moeiteloos op te kunnen noemen en kijk bij de laatste woorden van mijn zin met een steenharde blik mijn zusje aan. Maar zij kijkt alleen met haar grote betraande ogen naar moeder.

"Je weet goed waarom dat is ontstaan, Crayen, daar kan Hazel niks aan doe-"

En dat is druppel.

"Nou, Hazel, Pap is dood! En hij wordt echt niet weer levend als jij alleen maar in je steriele kamertje allerlei rituelen gaat doen, hoor. Zet je erover heen!"

* * *

**Hazel Tanngar (14) – District 12**

Met grote ogen staar ik naar mijn voeten. Bij iedere stap die ik zet ontstaat er een klein, bruin stofwolkje die na enkele seconden terechtkomt op mijn nog mooie witte schoenen. Hoeveel bacteriën er rare beestjes zullen er wel niet in die aarde zitten? Allemaal beestjes die enge ziektes met zich meedragen die ik ieder moment kan oplopen. Met een schok sta ik stil en kijk ik met een trieste blik mijn moeder aan, wiens hand ik stevig vasthoud.

"Mam, mijn schoenen worden helemaal vies en er zitten heel veel bacteriën in de grond," zeg ik in de hoop dat mijn moeder medelijden met me zal krijgen, "Kunnen we niet gewoon naar huis?"

Ze slaakt een kleine zucht en slaat haar armen troostend om me heen. "Hazel, we moeten dit even doen. Als dit achter de rug is hoef je een heel jaar niet het huis uit, oké?" Ze lijkt het zelfverzekerd uit te spreken, maar ik zie de bezorgde blik in haar ogen en ik voel haar handen trillen.

Voorzichtig plaats ik mijn been voor de andere en begin ik langzaam weer met lopen, ik kan niet anders. Ik moet naar de boete.

Dit is verreweg de meest verschrikkelijke dag van het hele jaar. Ik moet helemaal langs alle vieze, aarden wegen naar het plein waar een enorme massa mensen staat. Vervolgens moet ik tussen al deze mensen gaan staan die waarschijnlijk allemaal nare ziektes met zich meedragen waar ik nog niet immuun voor ben, en dan natuurlijk het aller, aller ergste.

De Hongerspelen.

Mijn hele lichaam huivert bij de gedachte daaraan, maar ik zet het direct weer uit mijn hoofd. Ik mag er van mezelf niet aan alle verschrikkingen denken, daar word ik alleen nog angstiger van.

Terwijl mijn blik nog steeds op de grond gericht is zie ik in mijn ooghoeken steeds meer mensen. Verschrikt kijk ik op en zie ik dat we al bijna bij het plein zijn, en dat we omgeven zijn door allerlei mensen.

Ze zien er allemaal zo vies uit. Ze hebben vegen op hun gezichten en hun haren zijn verschrikkelijk vet. Ik druk mezelf stevig tegen mijn moeder aan terwijl zij probeert zo ver mogelijk van alle mensen weg te blijven.

Als we bijna aangekomen zijn bij de inschrijfbalie zie ik een oude vrouw die maar twee meter van me afstaat aanstalten maken om te niezen. Ik geef een klein gilletjes waarna ik met mijn armen een schild maak om me te beschermen tegen de bacillen. De tranen schieten in mijn ogen als ik enkele spetters tegen mijn armen aan voel komen en ik knijp met al mijn kracht in mijn moeders hand die ik nog steeds stevig vasthoud. Beginnend met hyperventileren probeer ik een kreet van hulp uit mijn keel te persen terwijl ik mijn ogen afsluit voor de buitenwereld.

"I-ik ben ge-geraakt!"

Hevig snikkend en met gesloten ogen hoor ik mijn moeder in haar EHBO-tasje rommelen. Na wat een eeuwigheid lijkt te zijn voel ik de zachte, koude structuur van haar ontsmettingsdoekjes over mijn armen glijden. Langzaam neem ik weer adem en open ik mijn ogen. Die afschuwelijke vrouw die net over me heen nieste kijkt me met een stomverbaasde blik aan terwijl mijn moeder me weer naar de inschrijfbalie trekt.

Dit is dus precies waarom dit verschrikkelijkste dag is van het hele jaar.

Nauwelijks bijgekomen van de schrik hoor ik mijn moeder mijn naam zeggen en wendt ze zich tot mij voor een paar laatste woorden, want vanaf hier moet ik alleen verder.

"Je weet wat we hebben afgesproken, Hazel. Je loopt naar je vak, gaat daar staan en luistert gewoon rustig naar wat de begeleider te zeggen heeft. Ik wil geen geschreeuw of gekrijs, wat er ook gebeurt." De strenge toon in haar stem klinkt ongeloofwaardig, want ze is misschien nog wel nerveuzer dan ik.

"Maar wat als…"

"Geen gemaar, als je gewoon doet wat ik zeg gebeurt er helemaal niets en kunnen we dadelijk weer gewoon naar huis."

Ik geen een klein knikje waarna mijn moeder mij een kleine kus op mijn voorhoofd geeft en wegloopt. Even kijk ik om me heen of ik Crayen kan vinden, maar die heb ik niet meer gezien sinds zijn uitbarsting vanochtend. Het enige wat ik zie zijn allemaal vreemde, vieze mensen die met verbaasde blikken naar me kijken. Dus ik besluit maar naar mijn vak te lopen en te doen wat mijn moeder zei.

Naarmate ik dichter bij het vak kom, komen de mensen om me heen ook steeds dichterbij. Ik hoor ze hijgen, ik voel hun adem en lichaamswarmte en ik ruik de afschuwelijke geur van hun zweet. Ik houd mijn adem in en knijp mijn neus dicht en versnel mijn pas tot ik aankom in mijn vak. Ik zoek het plekje waar de mensen het verst van me afstaan en ga verstijfd van angst staan.

Een kleine minuut lang luister ik naar het Verdrag van Verraad die onze burgemeester op de meest monotone manier aan het voorlezen is, zoals mijn moeder zei dat ik moest doen. Alle woorden lijken op elkaar en op een gegeven moment word ik zelfs duizelig doordat ik constant naar een punt op het podium staar en door het monotone gezwets van de burgemeester. Ik probeer afleiding te zoeken, die ik nergens kan vinden. Het enige wat ik zie zijn de onhygiënische mensen om me heen, die ik als laatste zou willen bekijken.

Terwijl ik merk dat ik langzaam in paniek raak en al zwaarder begin te ademen wordt de propagandafilm van het Capitool gestart. Ze laten verschrikkelijke beelden zien die mij alles behalve rustig maken. Mijn hart begint sneller te kloppen en ik voel dat mijn handen klam worden van de zenuwen. Bovendien besef ik maar al te goed dat het moment van de waarheid steeds dichterbij komt.

Mijn benen beginnen met trillen en als laatste zielige poging om niet in te storten sluit ik mijn ogen en begin ik hardop te tellen. Het maakt me totaal niet meer uit wat de mensen om me heen van me denken, ik wil gewoon dat het zo snel mogelijk afgelopen is.

Al snel hoor ik niks meer behalve mijn eigen stem. Op een vast tempo noem ik de nummers op en op een of andere reden maakt het me enorm rustig en begin ik langzamerhand weer langzaam te ademen. Totdat ik iets hoor dat niet mijn eigen stem is. Het lijkt wel vanuit een andere wereld te komen, of alsof iemand mij probeert wakker te roepen uit een diepe droom. Ik ogen mijn open en hoor dat de kreet opnieuw wordt herhaalt.

"Hazel Tanngar?"

_Was _het maar een droom.

* * *

**Crayen Tanngar (16) – District 12**

Met een complete chaos in mijn hoofd sta ik in het midden van het 16-jarige vak. Ik ben meteen vanuit huis naar het plein gelopen en als een van de eerste in het vak gaan staan, waar ik nu nog steeds ben.

Mijn hele lichaam in gevuld met spanning, spanning die ik ieder jaar heb en die iedereen heeft op dit plein. Ik weet niet eens hoe vaak mijn naam in de kom zit, alles om genoeg geld over te houden om in Hazel's gestoorde behoeften te voorzien. En, als kers op de taart, mag ik ook nog eens vrijwilligen als die aanstelster wordt uitgekozen.

Voor even denk ik terug aan dat moment vier jaar geleden, dat ik zonder ook maar één seconde erover na te denken aan mijn vader beloofde voor Hazel te vrijwilligen. Ik was bijna net zo naïef als mijn moeder nu, denkend dat het het juiste was. Natuurlijk was Hazel toen nog niet zo gestoord als nu, maar om te beloven dat ik samen met haar de dood in zou gaan was toen al waanzin.

Maar wat moet ik dan doen? De belofte verbreken? Ik ben opgevoed met de wetenschap dat een belofte het zwaarste verbond is wat er is, een belofte is heilig. Als je iets aan iemand beloofd kan je nooit of te nimmer daarop terugkomen. Daarom kan ik mezelf nu wel voor mijn hoofd slaan als ik terugdenk aan het moment dat die fatale woorden over mijn lippen gleden, alsof het niets was.

Inmiddels is de propagandafilm afgelopen en neemt onze begeleidster de plaats in van de burgemeester. Ik kijk even vervreemd op als ik zie dat het een andere begeleider is dan degene die we de afgelopen zes jaar hebben gehad. Ze heeft een zenuwachtige glimlach op haar gezicht en een klein, gekreukeld, wit briefje in haar handen waar ze geen seconde haar blik van afwendt.

"Welkom, jongens en meisjes! Mijn naam is Love Otynn en ik zal begeleider zijn van district twaalf gedurende de 71ste jaarlijkse Hongerspelen." Het is duidelijk te horen dat ze dit uren heeft ingestudeerd want het klinkt als een spreekbeurt van een achtjarige. "Ik zal even iets kort over mezelf vertellen, ik hou van het koken van lekkere taarten, van winkelen, van genetisch gemanipuleerde poedels…"

De rest van haar speech krijg ik niet eens mee, ik kijk alleen vol ongeloof naar het oerdomme, door het Capitool gebrainwashte gedrocht wat er op het podium staat. Het blonde haren hangen in strakke pijpenkrullen langs haar hoofd en af en toe zit er een blauwe pluk tussen. Aan haar gezicht is niet veel raars op te merken, behalve dat ze onnatuurlijk grote ogen heeft en haar wimpers meterslang lijken. Ze draagt een babyblauw mantelpakje die van alle kanten bedekt is met strikken, ruches, slierten en nog veel meer. Ze ziet er, zoals alle Capitoolse mensen, belachelijk uit.

"Van de kleur roze, van ananas-truffeltartaar en natuurlijk de Hongerspelen!" Nadat ze de onzinnige lijst heeft opgenoemd werpt ze haar blik naar het publiek en geeft ze een nerveus glimlachje. "Laten we gaan beginnen!"

Als ze zich naar de kom met meisjesnamen beweegt voel ik dat mijn hele lichaam zich aanspant van de spanning. Waarschijnlijk ben ik nu nog zenuwachtiger dan dadelijk, als ik gekozen word is het einde verhaal natuurlijk. Maar als Hazel gekozen wordt moet ik nog een keuze maken.

Ze grijpt een willekeurig briefje uit de bak en scheurt deze met een gemaakte glimlach open. De moed zakt me bijna in mijn schoenen als Love zorgvuldig de naam op het briefje leest en haar lippen vormt naar diezelfde naam. Ik knijp mijn ogen dicht van de zenuwen en hoop met alle macht dat niet de naam van mijn zusje niet wordt omgeroepen.

"Hazel Tanngar."

Als ik de naam van mijn zus over het plein hoor schallen ontploft mijn hoofd bijna aan de overvloed aan overpeinzingen in mijn hoofd. Ik kan niks anders doen dan wat ik eigenlijk al deed, met een stoïcijnse blik voor me uit staren. Maar het duurt niet lang voordat ik alle gedachten op een rijtje heb gezet en ik een keuze heb gemaakt. Ik weet wat ik moet doen.

* * *

**Hazel Tanngar (14) – District 12**

Dit kan niet waar zijn. Mijn ergste nachtmerrie gaat waarheid worden. Niet alleen zal ik sterven, ik zal ook nog eens weken in ellende leven. Geen steriele kamers, geen anti-bacteriële doekjes. Ik zal moeten overleven in een arena vol rare beesten, modder, bacteriën, ziektes, grotten, spinnen en kinderen die mij willen vermoorden.

Mijn armen zijn gespannen om mijn knieën heengeslagen en mijn hoofd zit tussen mijn knieën geklemd terwijl de verschrikkelijkste gedachten door mijn hoofd gaan. Gevormd tot een klein bolletje wieg ik huilend heen en weer, het enige wat ik zie zijn tranen die vanaf mijn gezicht op de gladde, houten vloer vallen. De grond is tenminste wel schoon.

Vanochtend zat ik precies in dezelfde positie in de hoek van mijn eigen vertrouwde kamer. Mijn moeder zat toen ook bij me, maar ze wreef toen zachtjes over mijn rug om me te troosten. Nu voel ik haar tranen op mijn rug terechtkomen terwijl ze zachtjes huilend over me heen hangt.

Ik zou zoveel dingen tegen haar willen zeggen, dat ik van haar houd en dat ik haar ontzettend zal missen, maar als ik nog een traan vanaf mijn neus op de grond zie vallen en in de uiterste bovenhoek van mijn blikveld een minuscuul, donkerrood vlekje op de grond zie, is er maar een ding wat ik uiteindelijk mijn keel uit kan krijgen. Paniekerig hef ik mijn hoofd op uit mijn foetushouding en draai ik om me richting mijn moeder.

"H-heb je een ont-, ontsmettingdoekje?"

Mijn moeder kijkt me direct stomverbaasd aan met haar rode, betraande ogen en begint dan twijfelend in haar tasje te rommelen op zoek naar een ontsmettingsdoekje. Na een paar seconden heeft ze het pak gevonden en geeft ze mij met trillende hand een doekje aan. Voorzichtig maak ik mijn gezicht en handen schoon terwijl mijn moeder mij nog even verbaasd als net aan blijft kijken.

Ik merk dat ik door het schoonmaker weer wat rust heb teruggevonden en weer enigszins logisch kan nadenken. Op dat moment schiet er me iets belangrijks te binnen wat half stotterend uit mijn mond floept.

"Je m-moet nog naar C-crayen."

"Crayen redt zich wel, ik blijf gewoon hier, oké?"

Ik sta versteld. Waarom zou mijn moeder geen afscheid willen nemen van Crayen? Ik snap dat ik af en toe wat meer zorg nodig heb, maar Crayen is toch ook haar zoon?

Ze blijft me met een troostende blik aankijken en slaat haar armen weer stevig om me heen. Ze heef vast gelijk, Crayen die redt zich wel. Hij heeft niet voor niks voor me vrijwilligt vandaag. Hij is sterk, hij redt zich wel.

En wat Crayen betreft had ik wel gelijk. Hij geeft echt om me, beschermt me en zal er voor me zijn. Zelfs in de arena.

* * *

**Crayen Tanngar (16) – District 12**

Door het enorme raam die de ontmoetingskamer verlicht kijk ik naar de lucht. De zon staat al wat lager aan de hemel en vanuit het noorden komt er een groep donkere, dreigende wolken aan. Ik heb uitzicht op het Vredesplein, waarvandaan een hoop gepraat en gelach komt. Voor hen is het voorbij, en zijn ze voor een jaar veilig. Het leven gaat door voor hen.

Maar niet voor mij.

Ik steek mijn hand in mijn zak en voel de contouren van het kleine ruikzakje met gedroogd gras, mijn districtsaandenken. Mijn vader had hem voor me gemaakt toen ik nog heel klein was en het is sindsdien mijn meest waardevolle bezit. Ik moest natuurlijk voor mijn eigen districtsaandenken regelen, want mijn moeder zal toch niet langs komen, dat snap ik maar al te goed.

De kleine houten klok die naast de deur hangt die toegang geeft tot de kamer geeft aan dat ik hier al bijna tien minuten zit. De vredebewakers kunnen ieder moment naar binnen stormen en mij meenemen naar het Capitool. Dus ik werp nog een blik naar het landschap van district twaalf.

Dit was het dan. Ik zal meedoen aan de Hongerspelen en daar mijn dood vinden, en dat alles door een stomme belofte. Dat alles voor mijn irritante, gestoorde zusje.

Normaal zou ik bij die gedachte alleen al woedend worden en waarschijnlijk een of andere stoel kapot hebben getrapt. Ik zou waarschijnlijk gevloekt hebben jegens mijn overleden vader, waarom hij mij deze belofte heeft laten maken, maar het maakt me allemaal niet meer uit. Mijn lot staat vast.

Als de deur met een klap open zwaait beweeg ik me stoïcijns naar de vredebewakers. Samen met hen loop ik door een gang waaraan geen einde lijkt te komen. Op een gegeven moment is het einde echter in zicht en naderen we deze steeds sneller. Ik knijp met mijn ogen en zie aan het einde van de gang een deuropening met daarachter een enorme massa mensen.

Steeds komen er meer geluiden bij het geluid van onze voetstappen op de hardhouten vloer. Ik hoer geroezemoes en het geflits van camera's. Als we bijna bij de deuropening zijn merkt de man die het dichtst bij de deur staat me op. Hij geeft een sein aan de andere personen en ineens ontstaat er een luid kabaal en verschijnen er enkele flitsen in de massa mensen.

De vredebewakers naast me proberen me door de mensenmassa te loodsen maar ik word bijna platgewalst door de massa. Aan alle kanten zie ik gespannen gezichten, allemaal verschillende rare, hypermoderne camera's wiens flitsen mijn ogen verblinden en mijn oren worden verdoofd door het geschreeuw van de hysterische massa mensen.

Op dat moment verlies ik mezelf even in alle ellende en verlang ik terug naar een enkel moment. Een moment van stilte en rust, wanneer de diepblauwe kleur de hemel siert.

* * *

**Dat was het! Dat was de aller, aller laatste boete!**

**Ik had echt gedacht dat mijn inspiratie na 22! tributen wel op was, maar ik moet eerlijk zeggen dat deze boete me heel goed afging. Ik ben er natuurlijk alleen veel te laat mee begonnen...**

**Afgelopen woensdag had ik namelijk toelating voor mijn vervolgopleiding en daarvoor moest ik twee maquettes én een portfolio maken. En holy mother of god, dat was echt enorm veel werk en duurde veeel langer dan verwacht. Daarom heb ik eigenlijk mijn hele kerstvakantie niet kunnen schrijven, en ben ik pas vanaf gisteren gaan schrijven en heb ik in twee dagen deze boete geschreven, haha!**

**Maar ik ben er echt enorm tevreden mee! Wel een enorm lang hoofdstuk! Langste tot nu toe, om het toch een beetje goed te maken voor de vertraging, haha! Maar dat kwam ook zeker door de tributen!**

**Crayen is echt heerlijk om over te schrijven, lekker sarcastisch en gemeen. Maar ik vond het ook wel super fijn om toch zijn zachte kant ook te laten zien en hem niet alleen af te schilderen als een botte, sarcastische klootzak! En volgens mij is dat met die flashback goed gelukt! :)**

**En Hazel is ook echt heerlijk! Ik had echt een heel hoofdstuk kunnen schrijven met alleen die ritueeltjes, haha! En dat ze zelf tijdens een mental breakdown haar handen schoon wil hebben, echt zo typisch! Ik wilde haar districtsaandenken nog in het laatste stukje schrijven, maar dat kwam voor mijn gevoel alleen maar geforceerd over. Dit komt later nog terug! Ik kan echt niet wachten om meer over deze twee te schrijven!**

**Ik hoop dat ik alle boetes op een mooie manier heb afgesloten, ik denk dat het wel een mooie afsluiter is van het zielige bestaan in de districten en een voorproefje van wat de capitoolhoofdstukken zullen bieden, veel paparazzi, haha!**

**Dan even een paar kleine mededelingen. Ik ga weer een nieuwe post plaatsen waarin je van alle tributen kan stemmen wie je favoriet is! Je kan op twee mensen stemmen, maar stem niet meteen op je eigen tribuut of de tributen die als laatste voorbij zijn gekomen! Denk echt even goed na welke tributen je echt interessant en leuk vond, want deze poll gaat meetellen hoevaak er over de tributen geschreven wordt en misschien zelfs wie er dood zal gaan in het bloedbad als ik nog twijfel.**

**Verder zit er nog een hoofdstuk van Gekeuvel en Kaviaar aan te komen. Als je hierop wacht moet je denk ik nog heel even geduld hebben, ik denk dat ik me eerst ga focussen op het eerste capitoolhoofdstuk en dan pas dat hoofdstuk ga schrijven! **

**En voordat ik naar de puntentelling overga moet ik nog even een paar mensen bedanken! Natuurlijk Jannaaatje en Cicillia enorm bedankt voor jullie geweldige tributen! En a special thanks to my awesome bèta MyWeirdWorld en Jade Lammourgy voor al haar geweldige hulp! :)**

**En dan de puntentelling:**

**Weer even voor de duidelijkheid:**

**Je krijgt 5 punten als je in het begin een tribuut hebt ingestuurd (2 tributen telt niet voor 10 punten, dat blijft 5)**  
**Je krijgt 5 punten als je mijn verhaal followed**  
**Je krijgt 2 punten voor een review (hier mag van alles instaan)**  
**Je krijgt 3 punten voor een review waarin je tips geeft  
Je krijgt 3 punten als je een strijdwagenkostuum hebt ingestuurd (2 kostuums telt niet voor 6 punten, dat blijft 3)**

Jade Lammourgy - 53 punten  
MyWeirdWorld - 53 punten  
LauraTwilightHungergamesHPfa n - 48 punten  
Kirstenav - 41 punten  
greendiamond123 - 40 punten  
FF-Schwarz - 40 punten  
Cicillia - 39 punten  
Jannaatjee - 39 punten  
JesseGabriel - 34 punten  
Madeby Mel - 33 punten  
miniMinaxx - 21 punten  
zyx21 - 18 punten  
randomlypandas - 11 punten  
JoyMainhood - 5 punten  
evalovespeeta - 3 punten

******Wat je kan sponsoren voor de hoeveelheid punten dat komt nog!**

**Dat was dan echt het allerlaatste hoofdstuk! Nu kunnen we eindelijk door naar het Capitool, ik heb er zo onwijs veel zin in! Eindelijk een keer iets anders, en ik heb ook zoveel leuke ideeën!**

**Even een paar dingetjes over de capitoolhoofdstukken. Ik heb een indeling gemaakt zodat iedere tribuut minstens één keer in de hoofdstukken voorkomt, zodat iedere tribuut aandacht krijgt! Vier tributen hebben echter wel nog een plek extra, en dat is niet omdat zij mijn persoonlijke favoriet zijn maar omdat zij goed passen in het plaatje van alle twee de hoofdstukken! Ik heb de indeling zo gemaakt dat iedere tribuut in het hoofdstuk waar voor hem het meest gebeurt zit, zodat over alle tributen wel iets leuks valt te vertellen! Woef, ik krijg er echt al helemaal zin in als ik het zo lees, ik heb echt zulke leuke dingen in petto!**

**Ik kan nog niet helemaal zeggen wanneer ik zal posten. Ik heb geen flauw idee of de inspiratie meer of minder zal zijn en of de hoofdstukken langer of korter zullen zijn, maar ik hoop natuurlijk zo snel mogelijk een geweldig eerste capitoolhoofdstuk te posten! Ik heb er het volste vertrouwen in!**

**Nou, ik ga snel brainstormen voor zo veel mogelijk verschillende soorten mentors en stylisten, haha! Laat alsjeblieft een review achter als je het verhaal leuk vond, daar maak je mij echt verschrikkelijk blij mee! Vertel wat je leuk vond aan het verhaal, maar geef vooral tips over dingen die nog beter kunnen en leuke ideeën voor de capitoolhoofdstukken! Vergeet niet op je twee favoriete tributen te stemmen op de poll en neem ook eens een kijkje op mijn tumblr-pagina over de spelen: LeviAntonius . tumblr . com (zonder de spaties.)**

**En nu op naar het allereerste capitoolhoofdstuk, dan zullen de echte hongerspelen werkelijk beginnen! :D**

**Levi :)**


	14. Treinreis: Het begin van het einde

**Eri Rainstreet (15) – District 3**

In een slakkengang banen ik, Yeatee en onze meterslange begeleider ons een weg tussen de massa hysterische journalisten. Als hongerige hyena's sluiten ze ons van alle kanten in en proberen ze zo dicht mogelijk bij ons te komen, om ook maar een wazige foto van onze betraande gezichten te nemen, want die zijn op dit moment goud waard.

Ze dragen de raarste kleding dat vooral bestaat uit zo veel mogelijk kleur en zo veel mogelijk glitter. De huid van de man die zijn camera nauwelijks vijf centimeter van mijn gezicht houdt om een close-up te maken is zelfs diepgeel en ingelegd met vele minuscule edelstenen en diamanten.

Omdat ik nogal klein ben word ik totaal bedwelmt door de massa, wat me enorm nerveus maakt. Ik word me steeds bewuster van het kleine, hoog explosieve buisje in mijn broekzak die bij de geringste druk al zou kunnen ontploffen. Natuurlijk zou het niet een hele stad kunnen opblazen, zoals de bom die ik vandaag nog gemaakt heb, maar niemand hier zou het overleven. Gek genoeg weet ik niet of ik dat zo erg vind, de kans groot dat Yeatee en ik over een week toch al dood zullen zijn, en om het leven van al deze capitool-gekken geef ik totaal niks.

Een paar stappen verder zie ik ineens Yeatee over een schoen met een verschrikkelijke zebraprint struikelen. Als ik mijn blik omhoog wend kijk ik recht in de ogen van de journalist die Yeatee liet struikelen. Met een grijns op zijn gezicht kijkt hij toe als Yeatee vol met zijn gezicht op het geplamuurde beton terechtkomt. Snel grijpt hij zijn camera erbij om meteen duizenden foto's te maken van de huilende Yeatee, net zoals alle andere journalisten. Zoals ik al zei, om hun levens geef ik totaal niks.

Na een seconde van onbegrip vlug ik me in hoog tempo naar Yeatee toe, die in tranen nog steeds op de grond ligt. Ik duw de nodige journalisten met mijn linkerzij aan de kant om hem vervolgens overeind te helpen, omdat het explosieve buisje in mijn rechterzak zit. Samen leggen we in een snel tempo de rest van de weg naar de trein af. Mijn hart klopt in mijn keel als ik met mijn smalle lichaam tussen de massa door glip en ik een paar ledematen tegen mijn rechterbeen aan voel komen. Als ik zie dat onze begeleider al in de deuropening van de trein staat te wachten duw ik de laatste journalist die in de weg staat aan de kant, help ik Yeatee de trein in en spring ik er daarna zelf in. Wanneer ik merk dat het persoon die ik als laatste aan de kant duwde nog steeds op de grond ligt, met zijn enorme bordeauxrode jas over hem heen gedrapeerd, hoop ik met heel mijn hart dat hij overreden wordt door deze trein.

Met een grote inspanning schuif ik de hypermoderne deur dicht, maar deze werkt met een krakend geluid tegen en als de deur gesloten is geeft deze een luidruchtige knak. Een kleine glimlach verschijnt om mijn gezicht als ik besef dat ik de deur gewoon vernielt heb. Dicht is dicht, denk ik tevreden bij mezelf. Tevreden omdat ik eindelijk door de drukke massa heen ben, zonder dat de bom is afgegaan.

"Eri, mag ik je aandacht even?" Ik draai me om en zie onze begeleider met een serieuze blik op haar gezicht me aankijken. Naast haar staat Yeatee, zijn hele gezicht betraand en snikkend kijkt hij strak naar de grond. "Mijn naam is Sisel Winter, zoals jullie waarschijnlijk al wisten, en ik ga ervoor zorgen dat jullie verblijf in het Capitool strak zal verlopen."

Ik moet werkelijk mijn hoofd in mijn nek leggen om haar in haar ogen aan te kunnen kijken. Volgens mij is ze langer dan twee meter, ze kijkt letterlijk en figuurlijk op ons neer. Daarnaast is ze compleet gehuld in een lang, zweverig wit gewaad die versierd is met vele strikjes en praat ze met een enorm accent, wat eigenlijk best lachwekkend is.

"We gaan zo eerst even jullie districtaandenkens controleren en da-"

"Wat?!"

Zonder enige controle floept het woord uit mijn keel, waarna Sisel even geschrokken als ik naar mij kijkt.

"Heb je daar soms problemen mee?" vraagt ze terwijl haar geschrokken uitdrukking langzaam veranderd in een achterdochtige. Mijn handen beginnen langzaam klam te worden en ik voel de zenuwen door mijn lichaam gieren, net zoals dat net bij de boete gebeuren. Zo geloofwaardig mogelijk geef ik antwoord op haar vraag.

"Nee hoor, ik dacht alleen dat, uhm, dat dat pas in het Capitool werd gedaan," lieg ik volgens mij vrij overtuigend.

Ze geeft me nog een laatste achterdochtige blik waarna ze verdergaat met haar ontvangstpraatje, maar ik krijg er geen woord meer van mee. In een klap lijkt er niks anders te bestaan in de wereld dan het kleine, groene buisje in mijn rechterbroekzak. Het buisje wat mijn enige redding zou kunnen zijn tijdens de spelen. Die kan niet afgepakt worden.

"Eri? Luister je wel?"

In een klap ben ik terug in de werkelijkheid. Ik geef Sisel een kleine knik waarna zij lichtelijk geïrriteerd doorgaat met haar praatje terwijl ik besef dat ik _nu _een plan moet bedenken, en een goede. Anders kan ik met mijn overlevings- en gevechtsvaardigheden het beter nu al opgeven.

"Oke, volg mij maar." Sisel loopt met haar neus in de wind verder de trein in. Als de deur automatisch lijkt open te schuiven kan ik de volgende kamer al zien. De hoge, witte muren zijn bedekt met vele schappen met daarop allerlei hypermoderne voorwerpen die ik nog nooit in mijn leven gezien heb. Het plafond is bedekt met metalen lichtgevende platen en te midden de grauwe kamer staat een enorme ijzeren tafel.

Yeatee volgt trouw Sisel met neergeslagen hoofd, en als ze allebei de volgende kamer al in zijn en de deur zich automatisch sluit is het de tijd om in actie te komen. Met nauwelijks een plan besluit ik maar wat te improviseren.

Vliegensvlug zak ik naar de grond en maak ik de slordige dubbele strik die ik in mijn linkerveter heb gelegd los. Ik kijk naar de vlugge bewegingen van mijn vingers als ik de vieze, bevlekte veter losmaak van mijn schoenen en deze er in een strakke beweging uit trek.

Vervolgens grijp ik snel, maar voorzichtig, het groene buisje uit mijn zak en kijk ik gefocust aan alle kanten hoe ik het touwtje eraan kan bevestigen. Gelukkig zitten er aan de uiteinden van beide kanten van het buisje twee gaatjes waaraan ik de veter kan bevestigen. Snel duw ik de nestels door de lusjes en knoop ik de twee uiteinden van de veter aan elkaar. Precies op het moment dat ik het zelfgemaakte 'armbandje' om mijn pols schuif komt Sisel met een geërgerde blik op haar gezicht het kamertje binnenstormen.

"Wat is er toch met jou? Als ik zeg dat je me moet volgen, dan volg je me!"

Verschrikt kijk ik op waarna ik me op een klein drafje de volgende kamer in beweeg. Ik hoor Sisel achter me zuchten terwijl ik in de kamer de nors kijkende vredebewaker die al bezig is met het districtaandenken van Yeatee. Aandachtig bekijkt hij het kleine gloeilampje van alle kanten waarna hij een gigantisch apparaat van een schap in de kamer haalt. Hij legt het kleine gloeilampje op het enorme oppervlak van het apparaat die direct hevig begint te piepen. Na een tijdje grijpt hij het lampje van de plaat af en geeft hij deze terug aan Yeatee, die met grote ogen het hele proces heeft bekeken.

"Volgende."

De zware, monotone stem van de vredebewaker weerklinkt door de holle ruimte en komt snoeihard bij me aan. Zonder enige emotie af te geven overhandig ik de vredebewaker voorzichtig mijn armbandje terwijl mijn hele lichaam zich vult met onmetelijke angst. Angst opdat mijn districtaandenken afgenomen zal worden en angst opdat het buisje zal ontploffen. Op dit moment lijkt de tweede mij misschien wel de betere optie, dan heb ik het maar alvast gehad en hoef ik die verschrikkelijke arena niet meer in.

Gefocust kijk ik toe hoe de vredebewaker aandachtig het armbandje van alle kanten bekijkt. Als hij het buisje net iets te hard lijkt vast te pakken hoor ik mijn adem stokken in mijn keel en als hij er vervolgens een klein tikje tegen het buisje geeft lijk ik het wel te begeven, maar gelukkig gebeurt er niets.

Mijn hartritme lijkt ongeveer even snel te gaan als de wilde piepjes die het apparaat afgeeft als hij het armbandje daar op plaatst. Op een hoog tempo, een hoger tempo als net, geeft het apparaat piepjes af terwijl de vredebewaker lichtelijk verbaasd naar het kleine schermpje op het apparaatje kijkt.

Het moment dat hij het buisje oppakt en er nog een laatste blik van dichtbij op werpt lijkt wel een eeuwigheid te duren. De spanning vreet me helemaal vanbinnen op en ik lijk wel in een shock naar het lichtgroene buisje te kijken. Als de vredebewaker langzaam en twijfelend zijn lippen van elkaar afhaalt weet ik al bijna dat er slecht nieuws gaat komen.

Maar die komt er niet.

"Ja, alles is in orde."

Alle spanning valt direct van me af en geeft een enorm bevrijdend gevoel. Met een iets te grote glimlach neem ik het armbandje weer in beslag en doe ik deze voorzichtig als altijd weer om mijn pols. Ik wend me weer tot Sisel voor nadere instructies die al naast me staat te wachten.

"Wat een prachtige kleur, hoe kom je aan die armband? Hij lijkt wel Capitools!"

Met een grote glimlach lieg ik een heel onzinverhaal bij elkaar terwijl we met z'n drieën naar de volgende kamer lopen, maar ik kom direct tot stilstand, net als mijn verhaal als ik de prachtige kamer om me heen zie waar ik op dat moment midden in sta. Ik heb in mijn leven nog nooit zoveel luxe gezien, ik sta werkelijk aan de grond genageld terwijl ik met een open mond al het schoon bekijk.

Aan allebei de kanten van de kamer schijnt het zonlicht door de manshoge ramen die versierd zijn met prachtige fluwelen, roomwitte gordijnen. De withouten vloer is deels bedekt door een hoogpolig tapijt van bont, waaraan het uiteinde het ijsbeerhoofd nog te vinden is. In de kamer staat een meterslange tafel met een lichtroze, glazen oppervlak en een houten onderstel waarin allerlei krullen en versiersels zijn ingesneden. Aan het einde van de tafel staat een enorme glazen open haard die compleet is ingebouwd in de muur. In de stoelen zit een rare open gewerkte structuur die prachtig is om te zien, maar me niet echt lekker lijkt om op te zitten.

In de andere hoek van de kamer bevindt zich een zithoek die zich ongeveer een decimeter lager bevindt dan de rest van de kamer. Er staat een mintgroene hoekbank die compleet bedekt is met kussens van alle kleuren die er maar bestaan. Op het glazen tafeltje wat daarvoor staat, staat een vaas met de meest exotische, kleurrijke en aparte bloemen die ik ooit heb gezien. Aan de muur hangt een gigantisch scherm, waarop fragmenten van afgelopen spelen herhaalt worden. Die muur in de zithoek is ook behangen met een behang waarop een patroon van nanochips zijn afgebeeld, ze wilden blijkbaar gaan voor de district drie look. Misschien moet ik ze maar duidelijk maken dat district drie er toch net iets anders uit ziet.

Nadat ik de geweldige luxe van de kamer redelijk op me in heb laten werken draai ik me langzaam om, op zoek naar Sisel en Yeatee. Yeatee staat achter me met dezelfde blik op zijn gezicht die ik enkele seconden geleden had. Hij kijkt alleen niet verwonderd naar de ruimte, zoals ik deed, maar kijkt met een stomverbaasde en uiterst geconcentreerde blik naar het monsterlijke buffet met eten die mij niet eens was opgevallen.

"Nou, volgens mij is de rest wel duidelijk. We spreken hier over een uur weer af om met z'n allen de herhaling van de boetes te kijken. Wees op tijd en voor nu, doe alsof je thuis bent," zegt Sisel op een verveelde en veel te serieuze toon. In een plotselinge beweging draait ze om en loopt met opgeheven hoofd de kamer weer uit. Als de deur achter haar is dichtgeschoven bewegen Yeatee en ik ons allebei langzaam naar de tafel en gaan we op de opengewerkte stoelen zitten.

Voordat ik gretig begin te eten zie ik Yeatee met een starende blik naar me kijken waarna ik mijn hoofd naar hem omdraai. Enkele seconden zie ik hem twijfelen om iets te zeggen, maar uiteindelijk opent hij zijn mond.

"B-bedankt voor net," mompelt hij.

Met een kleine glimlach leg ik mijn hand op zijn schouder, die dunner aanvoelt dan ik verwachtte. Ik besluit het maar kort te houden, want volgens mij staat hij, net zoals ik, te popelen om alles aan tafel te proeven.

"Geen dank, we moeten elkaar steunen, want we zullen het niet makkelijk krijgen," zeg ik op een zelfverzekerde toon die gek genoeg toch wel gemeend is, "Afgesproken?"

"Afgesproken," antwoord Yeatee met een enigszins opgeluchte uitdrukking op zijn gezicht.

Terwijl we samen gulzig beginnen te eten hoor ik vanuit de aangrenzende kamer de monotone, maar schijnbare boze stem van Sisel.

"Wie heeft verdomme de deur kapot gemaakt?!"

Ik kijk Yeatee met een voorzichtige glimlach die hij begroet met een kleine grijns. Samen beginnen we lachend aan het luxueuze maal terwijl ik me bedenk dat we maar dit ene uur moeten genieten, want er zullen er waarschijnlijk niet veel meer zijn.

* * *

**Crystal Leafwee (14) – District 6**

Verafschuwend kijk ik naar Jaden terwijl hij zonder enige controle het ene Capitoolse culinaire hoogstandje achter het andere met geweld zijn strot induwt. Langzamerhand word ik steeds misselijker als ik zie dat hij niet eens naar het eten kijkt en het ook nauwelijks kauwt in zijn mond. Het lijkt allemaal met een schrokkend geluid direct zijn keel in te glijden.

Met mijn armen over elkaar ga ik achterover in mijn stoel zitten, terwijl ik met een chagrijnige blik op mijn gezicht een beetje voor me uit blijf staren. In mijn ogen zie ik Anastacia, onze begeleider, stomverbaasd naar me kijken waardoor haar wenkbrauwen nog hoger staan dan normaal en nu officieel boven haar haargrens zijn geraakt.

"Waarom eet je niets, Crystal?" zegt ze vrolijk met een afschuwelijke neppe glimlach op haar gezicht. En ik kan het weten, want ik weet niet hoe vaak ik diezelfde glimlach op mijn gezicht moet toveren, "Probeer het maar eens! We hebben geflambeerde kaneelkussentjes besprenkeld met roze basterdsuiker, gekarameliseerde passievrucht, witte truffel-rabarbercake met kersen, met bladgoud belegde mintkoekjes en ook nog een heleboel macharons!"

Enkele seconden blijf ik haar rechtstreeks verwijtend aankijken en als ik voel dat ze ongemakkelijk wordt en haar blik langzaam wegdraait trek ik mijn mond open. "Weet jij niet hoeveel calorieën er in een klein kaneelkussentje zit? Wil jij soms dat ik dadelijk bij de interviews als een walrus op de sofa zit, uiteindelijk geen sponsors krijg en waarschijnlijk uitdroog in de arena?"

Haar verbaasde blik van net is werkelijk niks bij de met stomheid geslagen uitdrukking op haar gezicht op dit moment, wat mij alleen maar meer adrenaline geeft om door te gaan.

"Misschien dat jij als een zeug het Capitool wilt inkomen, maar ik houd me liever strikt aan mijn dieet. En dat betekent geen kaneelkussentjes, geen mintkoekjes en zéker niets van die afschuwelijke macharons."

Als ze denkt dat ik gestopt ben en met grote ogen haar lippen al twijfelend open trekt voor een weerwoord hervat ik mijn preek weer.

"Kunnen jullie trouwens niets beters bedenken? Ik kan deze rommel werkelijk waar in district zes zelfs krijgen, en dat zegt heel wat! Vanavond krijgen we zeker kaviaar met gepekelde kalkoen met een bearnaisesaus van, laat ik raden, truffels? Laat me niet lachen. Ik moet je misschien alvast vertellen dat ik niet de eerste de beste tribuut ben, hoor. Ik ben de dochter van Beaufort Leafwee die er persoonlijk voor zal zorgen dat ik binnen 24 uur weg ben uit deze rottrein."

Ik weet natuurlijk goed dat dat niet zal gebeuren, maar als de uitdrukking op Anastacia's gezicht zie ontstaat er automatisch een kleine grijns op mijn gezicht. Daarnaast merk ik dat ik tijdens mijn kleine toespraak over de tafel ben gaan leunen om haar nog meer te intimideren. Langzaam beweeg ik me naar achteren en ga ik weer in dezelfde positie als net met mijn armen over elkaar in mijn stoel zitten waarna ik nog een kleine na trap geef.

"Oh, en je ziet er niet uit meid. Iedereen ziet dat je gezicht van plastic is en doe alsjeblieft je haar normaal, je ziet eruit als een misvormde zuurstok."

Op dat moment valt haar mond letterlijk open van verbazing, maar al snel vliegt ze met een woedende blik op haar gezicht van tafel af en sprint ze de kamer uit.

"Ik zie dat je een heleboel opgekropte agressie hebt?" Als ik de vloeiende, hoge stem achter me hoor draai ik in een acute beweging om en ligt mijn reactie al op het puntje van mijn tong. Maar ik slik mijn woorden al snel in als ik zie dat ik recht in de ogen van Prine Ivory kijk, de winnares van de 60ste Hongerspelen en onze mentor. Er verschijnt een grijns op haar gezicht terwijl ze tegenover mij plaats neemt aan de eettafel. "Bewaar het, je zal het hard nodig hebben in de arena."

Haar bewegingen lijken wel in slow-motion te gaan terwijl ik haar geobsedeerd aankijk. Haar lange, zwarte haren hangen in een middenscheiding sluik voor haar smalle, blanke gezicht. Ze heeft enorm hoge jukbeenderen en geknepen, donkere ogen. Maar verreweg haar meest karakteristieke gezichtskenmerk is het grote litteken die vanaf de rechterkant van haar voorhoofd helemaal tot aan haar rechterwang loopt.

Relaxed gaat ze achterover zitten in haar stoel als ze een mintkoekje heeft gepakt. Ze kijkt mij en Yeatee haar kenmerkende hooghartige blik aan, waarschijnlijk wachtend tot een van ons iets zegt. Maar ik verzink langzaam in mijn geheugen als ik al mijn herinneringen aan de 60ste Hongerspelen eruit probeer te vissen.

Ze was zestien jaar en behaalde als eerste al een bijzonder hoge trainingsscore. In de arena deed ze samen met haar districtspartner het onmogelijke, in het bloedbad vermoordden ze bruut drie van de vier beroeps en lieten grotendeels de andere tributen wegrennen. De rest van de spelen waren voor de twee een makkie, een voor een spoorden ze de overige tributen op om te eindigen met het laatst overgebleven beroepsmeisje. Nadat ze die een kopje kleiner hadden gemaakt stak Prine letterlijk en figuurlijk zonder te twijfelen een mes diep in de rug van haar districtspartner, waar ze de afgelopen weken zo close mee was. En tot op de dag van vandaag heeft ze zich er nooit schuldig over gevoeld.

En nu zit ze recht voor me, nog geen twee meter van me verwijderd. Ietwat ouder weliswaar, maar nog steeds dezelfde sterke vrouw die al jaren het schoolvoorbeeld is van een winnaar uit district zes. Ik haal een keer diep adem en als ik al mijn gedachten eindelijk op een rijtje heb gezet wend ik me tot Prine. Ik probeer zo min mogelijk hysterisch te klinken, ik wil immers niet behandeld worden als de eerste de beste fan. Maar vanbinnen ga ik helemaal door het lint van enthousiasme.

"Ik wil even zeggen dat ik de 60ste Hongerspelen tot in ieder detail bekeken heb en jij bent een van mijn grootste idolen!"

Vervolgens tover ik een brede glimlach op mijn gezicht terwijl ze mij met de meest geïrriteerde blik mogelijk aankijkt, maar van haar kan ik het hebben.

"Al klaar?" zegt ze sarcastisch, "Luister, ik ben hier niet om al jouw liefdesverklaringen aan te horen, die krijg ik natuurlijk al meer dan genoeg."

Gewillig knik ik ja en luister ik aandachtig naar de rest van haar woorden, die vanaf nu niet alleen voor mij maar ook voor Jaden bedoelt zijn. Hij propt nog steeds, op een lager tempo weliswaar, allerlei etenswaren in zijn mond terwijl hij met een enigszins misselijke blik ook naar Prine kijkt.

"Ik ben hier om af en toe een van jullie nutteloze vragen te beantwoorden en jullie voor te bereiden op het spelletje wat jullie niet in een duizend jaar zullen winnen, laat staan in een kleine twee weken." Even schrik ik als ze uithaalt naar het scherpe, blinkende mes wat voor haar op tafel ligt, maar dan haalt ze uit naar een crackertje die ze besmeert met wat ananasmarmelade. "Dus als jullie vragen hebben, ik sta helemaal tot jullie beschikking."

Als ze ziet dat ik al gulzig mijn mond open om de eerste van vele vragen te stellen die eigenlijk niet over de aankomende twee weken gaan, voegt ze er nog iets aan toe. "Voor twee minuten, dan ga ik weer snel terug naar mijn coupé."

Dan is het moment eindelijk daar, het moment dat ik Prine alle vragen mag stellen die ik wil. Even keer ik tot mezelf en bedenk ik welke vraag ik als eerste wil stellen, en net als ik de eerste lettergreep van de zin wil uitspreken hoor ik Jaden met volle mond en twijfelende stem de meest onzinnige vraag ooit mompelen.

"Wat moeten we doen bij het bloedbad?"

Meteen word ik witheet van woede en draai ik me woedend om naar Jaden. Ik ben me er totaal van bewust dat de twee minuten die Prine ons gegeven heeft blijven wegtikken, daarom ga ik geen tijd laten verspillen aan een paar onzinnige vragen van Jaden.

"Wie heeft gezegd dat jij de eerste vraag mag stellen? Hou jij maar gewoon je mond en laat mij de vragen stellen, begrepen?"

Jaden draait zich verbaasd naar mij toe, enkele seconden kijkt hij me aan waarna hij in een schokkende beweging met zijn hoofd beweegt alsof hij in gevecht met zichzelf is. Voor een paar seconden kijk ik hem verwonderd aan terwijl ik me afvraag wat er mis is met deze jongen. Maar ik heb al meer dan een halve minuut aan die freak verspilt, ik laat het niet meer worden.

Ik geef hem nog een kleine sarcastische glimlach en richt mijn aandacht dan weer op Prine, die aandachtig naar haar horloge kijkt en met haar lippen liplezend aftelt. Ik vorm mijn gezicht weer tot een grote glimlach en begin met het vragen van mijn eerste vraag.

"Waarom-"

"En stop maar! Twee minuten zijn voorbij!" Zonder me ook maar een blik te geven staat ze op en pakt ze nog een laatste mintkoektje, "Ik hou het weer voor gezien voor vandaag. Als je me zoekt, mijn coupédeur zit op slot dus doe geen moeite!"

"Maar dat waren echt niet twee-"

Als ik zie dat de glazen schuifdeur met een glijdend geluid weer dichtvalt sterft mijn stem langzaam weg. Normaal zou ik woedend achter haar aan zijn gestormd en alle beledigingen die ik me zou kunnen bedenken naar haar toewerpen, en dat zouden er veel zijn aangezien ik over ieder sappige detail van haar leven en al haar misstappen heb gelezen in de roddelbladen uit het Capitool die mijn vader altijd meebracht.

Maar van haar kan ik het pikken, en daarom blijf ik in plaats daarvan met een dromerige blik naar de glazen schuifdeur kijken. Helemaal in gedachten verzonken reik ik mijn hand uit naar de macharons en zonder erbij na te denken breng ik deze naar mijn mond.

Als ik de heerlijke, luchtige structuur door mijn mond voel glijden kom ik in een klap weer bij zinnen. In paniek grijp ik het porseleinen bord voor me en spuug ik alles wat nog in mijn mond zit met grote afkeer uit.

"Doe het voor jezelf, Crys. Dadelijk pas je niet eens in je interviewoutfit," mompel ik in mezelf.

* * *

**Code Pryor (18) – District 4**

Met het bloed van de inmiddels overleden vredebewaker nog aan mijn handen en de verse gedachte van het verraad van mijn zus nog in mijn hoofd zit ik alleen in mijn coupé. Al mijn spieren en pezen zijn totaal verstijfd door de shock die ik heb gekregen na mijn aanval. Iedere beweging voel ik doordreunen door mijn hele lichaam en ik voel een stekende pijn in mijn nek, precies op de plek waar de pijltjes van de stun-gun terecht zijn gekomen. Gelukkig verzacht het zachte dons van het bed dat mijn pijnlijke ledematen omgeeft enigszins de pijn.

Vanbinnen voel ik echter nog steeds de onmetelijke, onbeschrijflijke woede tegen mijn zus en tegen diezelfde vredebewaker nadreunen. Door de kalmeringspillen die ze mij hebben gegeven barst ik niet meer uit zoals ik normaal zou doen, maar nog steeds brand mijn lichaam van onnatuurlijke haat. Ik ben er zeker van dat zonder die pillen ik nu onderhand de totale bemanning van de trein had uitgemoord en uit de trein was gesprongen om weer terug te lopen naar district vier, terug naar mijn zus.

Langzaam probeer ik mijn lichaam op te heffen van het vederzachte dekbed terwijl de bulderende pijn door mijn lichaam schiet. Ik grijp het hoofdsteun van mijn bed vast en ik voel het ijskoude metaal mijn bezwete handen verkoelen. Naarmate ik dichterbij kom tot een zittende positie verspreid de pijn zich steeds sneller tot mijn lichaam en wordt deze steeds erger. In verzetting tot de pijn bijt ik op mijn lip totdat ik mijn warme bloed in mijn mond voel vloeien. Als ik eenmaal stilzit en mijn zeurende lichaam niet meer in beweging is, neemt de pijn ook geleidelijk af.

Ik beweeg mijn voeten naar de rand van het bed en plaats deze op de betonachtige vloer van de trein. De ruwe structuur van de grond doet me denken aan de metalen vloer van het trainingscentrum in district vier. Tot mijn zestiende kwam ik daar toch een paar keer in de week. Ik heb nooit echt de ambitie gehad om mee te doen aan de Hongerspelen, ik kwam daar alleen om aan leeftijdsgenoten te laten hoe zien hoe sterk ik was. Toen langzamerhand de echte beroeps alleen nog overbleven werd ik al snel overschaduwd door de personen die daadwerkelijk wilden vrijwilligen en ben ik gestopt. Maar blijkbaar is het toch geen verkeerde keuze geweest om die jaren training mee te pakken.

De warme vloer voelt prettig en zacht aan onder mijn voeten, wat in tegenstelling is met de rest van de kamer. De muren en vloer zijn van een donkergrijs beton en grotendeels van de meubels in de kamer hebben dezelfde donkere, dreigende kleur. De kleur die precies het dreigende gevoel van de naderende Hongerspelen weet uit te beelden.

Af en toe springt echter uit die donkere waas een felle kleur, zo heeft het gehele dekbed een diepgele kleur en staat in de hoek van de kamer een lichtblauwe fauteuil wiens kleur me zo doet denken aan de blauwe waas die over de lieflijke ogen van mijn zus hangt. Schijnbaar lieflijk, denk ik bij mezelf, want nu weet ik precies op welke manier ze mij bedrogen heeft, mij heeft vernederd en ingewisseld voor iemand anders.

Hoewel ik weet dat ik haar zal moeten loslaten voor de aankomende weken kan ik haar niet uit mijn hoofd zetten. Ik weet dat ik haar pas weer zal zien wanneer ik als winnaar terugkeer naar district vier, maar de gedachten aan haar prachtige aardebruine haren, haar porseleinen huid maar vooral haar perfecte, naakte lichaam komen steeds weer naar boven, maar dan met een scherpe, met bloed bedekte dolk die uit haar borst steekt en met een lege, dode blik in haar ijsblauwe ogen.

Misschien moet ik dat laatste beeld maar voor mijn ogen houden de aankomende weken. Misschien zal het me gestimuleerd en gefocust houden als ik mijn ultieme doel tot op het detail in mijn gedachten heb, en dat ik alleen maar drieëntwintig kinderkeeltjes hoef door te snijden om dat doel te bereiken.

In mijn ooghoeken zie ik iemand verschijnen achter het matte glas van de schuifdeur die toegang geeft tot mijn kamer. Het vage beeld is slechts een silhouet van een persoon en ik kan onmogelijk raden wie er voor de deur staat totdat de glazen deur vloeiend openschuift.

Sirens naam doet haar zeker recht toe, ze ziet er werklijkwaar uit als een prachtige sirene. Haar haar valt in kleine golfjes naar achteren en lijkt naarmate je dichter bij de punt komt steeds lichter te worden, de enkele moedervlekjes die ze heeft steken prachtig af tegen haar lichte huid net zoals haar dunne, dieprode lippen. Het enige wat me er van weerhoud om van haar in de ban te raken is de arrogante en verachtende blik in haar ogen.

Haar pure, wonderschone stem lijkt nog meer karakter te krijgen door de geweldige akoestiek van al het donkergrijze beton als ze haar lippen van elkaar afhaalt.

"We gaan zo beginnen met het kijken van de boetes, dus schiet op," spreekt ze zachtjes terwijl ze verbaasd naar mijn handen kijkt die nog steeds bedekt zijn met bloed.

"Ik kom eraan." Mijn lage, schorre stem lijkt nog krakeriger te klinken na de prachtige klanken van Siren.

Zonder me een blik teveel toe te werpen draait ze zich sierlijk om waarna de luchtige, zeegroene stof van haar jurkje achter haar mee zweeft. Het matte glas komt weer met een schuivend geluid in mijn gezichtsveld als ze de kamer weer uit is.

Haar schoonheid spreekt me toe, maar wetende dat zij zich altijd superieur zal voelen laat me walgen. Vrouwen horen te gehoorzamen. Bij Lucia wist ik altijd zeker dat ze van mij was, dat ze mijn bezit was. Het voelde alsof ik haar hart altijd bij me droeg in een gouden kistje waarvan ik wist dat ik alleen de sleutel had.

Maar de enige manier waarop ik Sirens hart zou kunnen bemachtigen is met een klein flesje slaapmiddel en een groot, gerafeld mes. Siren zou nooit vrijwillig haar hart afgeven aan een ander persoon en zal nooit kunnen erkennen dat ze iemands bezit zal zijn, zoals Lucia dat deed. Dat kan ik alleen al zien door een verachtende, hooghartige blik in haar ogen.

Maar verachten doe ik haar niet, ik zie daar geen reden toe. Ik zal met haar moeten samenwerken in de beroepsgroep en na een tijdje zal ze toch dood zijn, net zoals alle andere tributen. Hoewel ik dat maar al te goed weet ben ik toch benieuwd tegen wie ik het de aankomende weken zal moeten opnemen, maar vooral welke drieëntwintig lichamen er over een kleine twee weken teruggestuurd zullen moeten worden in kille, houten kisten.

Met die gedachte in mijn hoofd probeer ik de pijn te verbijten als ik langzaam op sta. Zonder er ook maar een seconde over na te denken om mijn handen te wassen, of mijn bebloede shirt te vervangen tot een schone strompel ik richting de leefruimte, waar Siren, onze begeleider en onze mentor al klaarzitten op de bloedrode sofa.

Onze mentor, Abraxas Craver, straat met zijn armen over elkaar en een chagrijnige blik op zijn gezicht naar het mediascherm te kijken, waarop Caesar Flickerman en Claudius Templesmith al de herhaling van de boetes aan het inleiden zijn. Ik hoorde hem ongeveer een halfuur geleden nog verschrikkelijke ruzie hebben met Greyson, onze begeleider. Abraxas is de typische mentor die wilt winnen voor eigen status en roem, en was daardoor in alle staten wanneer hij erachter kwam dat de vertegenwoordigers van district vier dit jaar nauwelijks getraind zijn.

Maar hij zou eens moeten weten wat voor een paard hij dit jaar in de stal heeft.

Lichtelijk verkrompen ga ik naast Greyson op de bank zitten, terwijl een ongemakkelijke stilte in de kamer heerst door mijn aankomst. Greyson is echter de enige die aandacht voor me heeft en begroet me met een kleine lach. Maar al snel veranderd deze in een verbaasde blik als hij de bloedvlekken over mijn lichaam ziet.

"Had je je niet even kunnen omkleden?" probeert hij op een kalme toon te vragen, maar ik zie de irritatie in zijn ogen. De diepe rimpels in zijn gezicht lijken bodemloos te worden als hij zijn vraag afsluit met een grote, neppe glimlach.

"De bank is toch al rood, dus veel vlekken zal ik niet achter laten," mompel ik terwijl ik mijn stijve lichaam voorover buig om een cracker met rookvlees te pakken. Als ik me weer naar achter laat zakken en begin aan mijn cracker zie ik in mijn ooghoeken Greyson stoeien met zijn woorden.

"Uh, oké. Voel je je wel al wat beter?"

Met een emotieloze blik op mijn gezicht knik ik instemmend naar Greyson, in de hoop dat hij het gesprek niet zal vervolgen en we gewoon in stilte de herhaling van de boetes kunnen bekijken. Als Abraxas het volume van het mediascherm snel omhoog doet en de stem van Caesar luid door de kamer weerklinkt wordt mijn wens de werkelijkheid.

"En volgens mij zijn we klaar om te beginnen, niet Claudius?" Ik wend mijn blik naar het mediascherm waar Caesar met een grote glimlach op zijn gezicht in beeld is. Claudius knikt even instemmend waarna het beeld vervaagt naar het vredesgebouw van district een. Gefocust kijk ik naar het mediascherm, districten een en twee zullen het belangrijkst zijn, met hen moet ik immers dadelijk een team gaan vormen.

"Luna Hellwood!"

Nadat de begeleider de naam heeft uitgeroepen wordt het beeld verschoven naar een meisje die met een enorme glimlach op haar gezicht naar het publiek zwaait. Als ze eenmaal op het podium staat en de begeleider om vrijwilligers vraagt schreeuwt ze met een overslaande stem 'nee' over het plein. Blijkbaar toch een vrouwelijke vrijwilliger voor district een.

De jongen die daarna vrijwilligd kijkt met een harde en zelfverzekerde blik de camera's in, hij lijkt een goede aanwinst voor de beroepsgroep.

Snel veranderd het beeld naar het Vredesplein van district twee waar de naam van een meisje die we nooit zullen zien omgeroepen wordt. Enkele meisjes in het publiek beginnen op een hoog tempo te sprinten en uiteindelijk knalt er een meisje met een enorme duik op het podium.

Als het beeld veranderd naar een close-up van het meisje, die sierlijk opstaat terwijl haar haar wappert in de wind, veranderd ze in mijn hoofd direct in mijn zus. Ze heeft dezelfde lichtelijk krullende aardebruine haren, dezelfde porseleinen huid die lijkt ieder moment te kunnen breken, dezelfde rozige lippen en precies hetzelfde wipneusje.

Meteen voel ik dat mijn hart onregelmatiger begint te kloppen, dat mijn bloed sneller door mijn aderen gaat stromen, ik voel het speeksel opwellen in mijn mond terwijl ik geconcentreerd naar het mediascherm kijk. Als ze met een zelfverzekerde blik het publiek in staart en als haar stem via de luidsprekers door de kamer galmt kan ik alleen maar denken hoe mijn klamme handen haar naakte lichaam zullen betasten.

"Arwen Siham."

Gefocust op haar wonderschone gezicht fluister ik onbewust haar naam na. Ik krijg niet eens meer mee dat de mannelijke tribuut van district twee op het podium geland is, ik let alleen op Arwen. Zelfs alle andere twintig minuten gaan in hoog tempo aan mij voorbij, het enige wat ik voor me zie is het volmaakte gezicht van Arwen Siham. Het meisje dat zo verschrikkelijk veel op mijn zus lijkt, maar die mij mijn zus binnen enkele seconden laat vergeten.

Het meisje dat van mij zal zijn.

* * *

**Pip Rosswald (18) – District 10**

Als de twee tributen van district twee weer met een grote glimlach het vredesgebouw in verdwijnen weerklinkt de stem van Caesar zachtjes op de achtergrond.

"Jazeker, jullie hebben het goed gehoord. De tribuut die dit jaar district twee zal vertegenwoordigen voor de 71ste Hongerspelen is Ilar Straton! De zoon van de beroemde spelenwinnaars Xerxes en Livia Straton en de broer van Maeve Straton én de spelenwinnaar van nog maar twee jaar terug: Orian Straton! Zullen de kansen ook in Ilars voordeel zijn?"

Ik heb nog nooit gehoord van de Stratons, maar aan Ilars lichaamsbouw en het aantal familieleden die de hongerspelen gewonnen hebben te zien, is hij niet iemand die ik moet onderschatten, net zoals de jongen uit district een.

Dan komt district drie in beeld en wordt de naam uitgeroepen van de tribuut die dat district zal vertegenwoordigen. De angst is te lezen vanaf haar gezicht als ze op het podium staat. Het beeld veranderd weer naar Caesar, in wiens haar en wenkbrauwen duizenden kristalletjes lijken te schitteren en zijn pikzwarte haar een paarse gloed heeft door de felle lichten van de studio.

"Door een technische storing kunnen we helaas de rest van de boete van district drie niet laten zien. Yeatee Bruncher is de tribuut die district drie zal vertegenwoordigen dit jaar!"

Op het mediascherm verschijnt een foto van een twaalfjarig, bruinharig jongetje met een angstige blik in zijn ogen waarna er al snel weer overgeschakeld wordt naar district vier.

Siren Molpe en Code Pryor zijn ook twee tributen die ik aan mijn lijstje kan toevoegen van mensen die ik niet tegen wil komen in de arena en ik besef me dat op dat lijstje eigenlijk bijna de gehele beroepsgroep staat. Siren Molpe lijkt ongeïnteresseerd het podium op te lopen als ze gekozen wordt, maar als niemand vrijwilligd ontvlamt de woede in haar en wordt ze helemaal wild.

Code Pryor belandt met een acrobatische sprong op het podium, waarna er een cynisch glimlach op zijn lippen verschijnt en met een arrogante blik het publiek inkijkt.

De tributen van district vijf konden niet meer van elkaar verschillen, het meisje was totaal in zichzelf gekeerd terwijl ze gefocust naar de grond staren, en de jongen werd helemaal wild en schreeuwde de meest belachelijke kreten over het plein wanneer hij werd meegesleurd.

Aan district zes is niets bijzonders op te merken. Twee jonge tributen die allebei lichtelijk in shock huilend naar het podium toelopen. De tributen uit district zeven leken allebei gekweld en hongerig, terwijl ze met tranen in hun ogen in de camera keken.

Na de beroemdheid in district twee en de technische storing in district drie had ik eigenlijk niet meer verwacht dat er nog iets bijzonders zou gebeuren, maar zoals Caesar in de introductie al vertelde: ze hebben veel voor ons in petto.

Emerald Melroe vrijwilligde in district acht voor een meisje met een andere achternaam, dat kan dus onmogelijk haar zus zijn en hoogstwaarschijnlijk heeft ze er dus zelf voor gekozen om mee te doen. Als ik de steenharde blik in haar ogen zie weet ik dat ook moet oppassen voor haar, in tegenstelling tot haar districtspartner die met een doodsbange blik en knikkende knieën het podium oploopt.

In district negen wordt het nog aparter als het meisje dat gekozen wordt ineens hysterisch begint te lachen en met een enorme grijns op haar gezicht zich naar het podium beweegt. Haar felrode haar en de dodelijke blik in haar ogen geven me voor een lange tijd nog kippenvel. De jongen uit district negen komt met een geïrriteerde blik het podium oplopen, en sluit daarmee de boete van district negen af.

Dan veranderd het beeld naar het bekende Vredesplein van district tien. Als ik de herhaling nu op pauze zou zetten, zou ik precies mijn hoofd kunnen aanwijzen die waarschijnlijk met een gespannen blik naar het podium staart. Meteen ontstaat er een flinke knoop in mijn maag, omdat ik weet wat ik zal gaan zien, alsof je je eigen executie zou kunnen bekijken vanuit de derde persoon.

"Elora Rae!"

In mijn ooghoeken zie ik Phox, onze begeleider, geconcentreerd naar het beeldscherm kijken, ik betrap hem er zelfs op dat hij zijn eigen woorden binnensmonds mee fluistert. Maar ik heb alleen oog voor Elora, die met een diepbedroefde uitdrukking op haar gezicht langzaam naar voren loopt. In een moment sta ik weer op het grote plein, tussen de massa zenuwachtige jongens en zie ik Elora met de beschadigde uitdrukking op haar gezicht het trappetje naast het podium oplopen.

Haar kastanjebruine haren vliegen door de wind terwijl het zonlicht ieder sproetje op haar gezicht mooi laat uitkomen. Voordat ik me ook maar kan bedenken dat ze nu eenzaam in alleen in haar eigen coupé zit en voordat ik ook maar kan terugdenken aan het moment na het afscheid dat ze de vijf woorden zei die nu nog steeds door mijn hoofd lijken te echoën, wordt mijn naam door Phox uitgeroepen.

"Pip Rosswald."

Als ik me weer terug leef in het moment dat ik mijn naam over het plein hoor galmen, voel ik weer precies dezelfde uitzichtloosheid als toen. Waarom zou ik nog mijn best doen? Waarom zou ik nog alle tributen moeten gaan kijken die waarschijnlijk samen met mij de dood zullen vinden in de arena en waarom ga ik niet gewoon alleen in mijn kamer zitten wachtend op de dood, net zoals Elora?

Maar het antwoord op de vraag komt net zo snel in me op als de vraag zelf: Omdat ik nog dingen heb om voor te leven.

Uit beleefdheid blijf ik nog even naast Phox op de bank zitten, om de boetes samen met hem af te kijken. Maar eigenlijk heb ik genoeg gezien en wil ik nu alleen naar Elora.

Ik krijg nauwelijks de twee jonge tributen uit district elf mee en zelfs het panische meisje uit district twaalf en haar nijdige grote broer krijg ik niet mee. Als ik het volkslied van Panem door de coupé hoor neem ik dat aan als mijn teken en sta ik abrupt op.

"Ik ga naar mijn kamer, tot morgen," mompel ik als ik me richting de slaapruimtes manoeuvreer. Onze mentor, waarvan ik niet eens de naam weet, blijft in zijn eigen stoel depressief uit het raam kijken en Phox hoor ik achter me nog wat stotterend roepen.

"M-morgen hebben we om h-half negen gezamenlijk ontb-bijt!"

Ik loop door de lange, dunne gang die leidt naar alle slaapruimtes en ga voor de schuifdeur van Elora's kamer staan in afwachting tot deze automatisch openschuift. Als dat niet gebeurt klop ik zachtjes op de deur en verhef ik mijn stem terwijl ik vormen probeer uit te maken door het matte glas van de schuifdeur.

"Elora? Ben je daar?"

Enkele seconden wacht ik op een antwoord, maar net voordat ik voor de tweede keer haar naam wil uitroepen schuift het glas voor me weg en krijgt de kamer voor me een concrete vorm.

Elora zit in een lichtoranje nachtjapon en met haar natte, bruine haar in een vissengraat voor haar schouder op de rand van haar bed. Met een vermoeide, maar vooral beschadigde blik kijkt ze toe hoe ik langzaam de kamer kom binnen lopen en op een degelijke afstand naast haar op het bed ga zitten.

Enkele seconden staren we elkaar in de ogen, en meerdere keren sta ik op het punt mijn mond te openen en iets tegen haar te zeggen, maar houd ik mezelf toch tegen. Elora blijft me maar met dezelfde blik aankijken, wachtend tot ik van wal steek. Uiteindelijk breek ik het ijs.

"Waarom zit je hier alleen?" vraag ik zachtjes.

Ze geeft me niet direct antwoord maar blijft met haar starende blik mij aankijken. Ik zie dat ze het me kwalijk neemt dat ik haar heb afgewezen. Maar wie gaat er dan ook direct na het afscheid aan zijn districtspartner vertellen dat je verliefd op hem bent, dan kan je toch wel verwachten dat diegene je niet direct stevig bij je middel vastgrijpt en je een hartstochtelijke zoen geeft?

"Het heeft allemaal geen zin meer, Pip. Over een week zijn jij en ik allebei dood, waarom zou ik dan per se met z'n allen moeten gaan bekijken welke gestoorde beroeps dat zullen doen?"

Ik zie de pijn in haar ogen terwijl ze de nauwkeurig uitgekozen woorden uitspreekt en dezelfde uitzichtloosheid die ik net bij mezelf heb afgezworen. En dat is precies wat ik ook bij haar zal doen.

"Maar waarom zou je niet vechten tot de allerlaatste minuut? Natuurlijk is de kans verschrikkelijk klein, maar hij is er wel! Waarom zou je niet vechten, samen met mij?"

Als ik de laatste woorden uitspreek ontstaat er een vragende uitdrukking op haar gezicht. Ze spreekt de woorden niet uit, maar ik weet precies wat ze denkt. Ik weet dat ze zich afvraagt waarom ik haar een kleine twee uur geleden lomp heb afgewezen, en nu ineens bondgenoten wil zijn. Op die vraag geef ik haar dan ook meteen antwoord.

"Luister, toen het afscheid pas enkele seconden geleden afgelopen was, en de huilende gezichten van mijn familie en Melissa nog vers in mijn geheugen stonden, kwam jij naar mij toe om te zeggen dat je verliefd op me was. Ik kon onmogelijk aardig of liefdevol reageren op die woorden, ik was gebroken."

Onzeker wendt ze haar blik af van de mijne als ik begin over het voorval van net.

"Het is niet dat ik niks voor je voel, Elora, maar ik ben daar totaal niet mee bezig. Het enige wat ik op dit moment wil is dat een van ons naar huis mag."

Na deze woorden valt er een korte stilte. Twijfelend wacht ik af of Elora een reactie gaat geven op de woorden die ik net gezegd hebt. Na een tijdje heft ze haar hoofd op en kijkt ze me weer diep in mijn ogen aan, waarna ze haar mond langzaam opent.

"Sorry, ik wist niet wat me bezielde maar-"

"Je hoeft je niet te verontschuldigen," onderbreek ik haar al snel.

Een tweede stilte heerst door de kamer, die deze keer veel langer duurt dan de eerste. In mijn hoofd bedenk ik nog alle dingen die ik tegen haar wil zeggen, dat het het alleen maar lastiger zou maken en dat de waarheid is dat binnen een kleine twee weken een van ons toch dood is en dat we dat afscheid niet te moeilijk moeten maken, maar het enige wat ik kan doen is kijken in de amandelvormige, diepbruine ogen van Elora die mij verwachtingsvol aankijken.

Ik verlies mezelf totaal in de doordringende blik van Elora en heb niet eens door dat ik langzaam mijn bovenlichaam naar voren buig, waardoor mijn lippen steeds dichter in de buurt komen bij die van Elora. Langzaam sluit ik mijn ogen en enkele seconden later voel ik de zachte, warme lippen van Elora de mijne teder aanraken. De verlegen kus verandert al snel in een hartstochtelijke zoen.

De zoen ontkracht werkelijk waar alle dingen die ik tegen haar heb gezegd, en vooral de dingen die ik nog wilde zeggen, maar op dit moment lijkt het alsof er niets anders bestaat dan mijn mond en die van Elora. In de zoen laat ik alles achter me, de boete, Melissa en vooral de Hongerspelen.

En voor enkele minuten komt er weer leven in mijn lichaam, waarvan ik verwachtte dat deze allang was gestorven op het moment dat mijn naam werd omgeroepen tijdens de boete.

* * *

**En dat was alweer het allereerste Capitoolhoofdstuk! **

**Wauw, weer een enorm lang hoofdstuk, en ik heb er nog niet eens een week aan gewerkt! Gelukkig had ik de afgelopen week erg veel tijd, en kon ik er veel aan schrijven want het was wel even wennen! Eerst had ik in een hoofdstuk twee verschillende verhaallijnen waar ik flink diep op in kon gaan, maar nu kan dat wat minder omdat ik vier verschillende tributen moet bespreken! Ik zelf vind het echt super leuk, er is flink veel afwisseling en het maakt het hoofdstuk denk ik leuker om te lezen én om te schrijven! Daarom gaat het schrijven, nadat ik gewend was aan de nieuwe manier, heel makkelijk! **

**Dus, Eri, Crystal, Code en Pip! Ik heb er echt enorm lang over gedaan om de tributen te kiezen voor het eerste hoofdstuk en ben uiteindelijk toch enorm blij met welke ik heb gekozen! Ik wist al heel lang dat Eri in dit hoofdstuk moest voorkomen, doordat ik nader moest uitleggen hoe het zit met haar districtaandenken. Later kwam het ook nog eens helemaal goed uit dat ik vanuit haar de geweldige luxe van het Capitool kon beschrijven!**

**Crystal komt later in het verhaal nog een keer terug, en ik wilde haar er per se in hebben voor wat extra drama, die volgens mij goed gelukt is! En Code, Code was heeerlijk om te schrijven! Zijn boete ging eigenlijk enkel en alleen over zijn zus, die ik hier dus ook een grote rol moest geven. Maar uiteindelijk heb ik het toch over een andere boeg gegooid met hem. Hij wordt helemaal geobsedeerd door Arwen, wat nog spannende dingen gaat opleveren! **

**En tenslotte Pip. Ik wilde ook graag de situatie tussen Elora en Pip verder beschrijven, omdat ik dat natuurlijk met een enorme cliffhanger heb opengelaten! Het eerste stukje van Pip is misschien een beetje saai, maar de herhaling van de boetes is een vast onderdeel en moest erin! Maar met her verdere stuk van Pip ben ik enorm tevreden. Hoewel het einde misschien lichtelijk cliché is vind ik het een goed einde van het hoofdstuk, en ben ik ook helemaal weg van de situatie tussen die twee! Haha!**

**Al bij al ben ik enorm tevreden over dit hoofdstuk, en ik denk dat alle aspecten van een treinreis er wel inzitten! Bovendien ben ik nog meer dan ooit geïnteresseerd wat jullie ervan vinden, dus laat alsjeblieft een review achter!**

**En dan de puntentelling:**

**Weer even voor de duidelijkheid:**

**Je krijgt 5 punten als je in het begin een tribuut hebt ingestuurd (2 tributen telt niet voor 10 punten, dat blijft 5)**  
**Je krijgt 5 punten als je mijn verhaal followed**  
**Je krijgt 2 punten voor een review (hier mag van alles instaan)**  
**Je krijgt 3 punten voor een review waarin je tips geeft  
Je krijgt 3 punten als je een strijdwagenkostuum hebt ingestuurd (2 kostuums telt niet voor 6 punten, dat blijft 3)**

MyWeirdWorld - 56 punten  
Jade Lammourgy - 56 punten  
LauraTwilightHungergamesHPfa n - 50 punten  
Kirstenav - 44 punten  
greendiamond123 - 43 punten  
FF-Schwarz - 43 punten  
Jannaatjee - 42 punten  
Cicillia - 39 punten  
JesseGabriel - 37 punten  
Madeby Mel - 35 punten  
miniMinaxx - 23 punten  
zyx21 - 18 punten  
randomlypandas - 11 punten  
evalovespeeta - 10 punten  
freddie97 - 8 punten  
JoyMainhood - 5 punten

**Wat je kan sponsoren voor de hoeveelheid punten dat komt nog!**

**Als allerlaatste wil ik nog mijn geweldige bèta MyWeirdWorld en Jade Lammourgy bedanken voor alle hulp en hilarische gesprekken! ;)**

**Vergeet niet te reviewen, ik wil echt enorm graag weten wat jullie van dit hoofdstuk vonden en wat ik misschien beter kan doen voor de volgende. En als je nog niet gestemd hebt op je twee favorieten, de poll is nog open dus vergeet dat ook niet te doen! Tenslotte heb ik nog een paar foto's gepost op mijn tumblr, de link staat op mijn profiel!**

**Op naar het volgende Capitoolhoofdstuk: Treinreis deel 2 én de aankomst in het Capitool!**

**Levi :)**


	15. Aankomst Capitool: Een gouden kooi

**Ilar Straton (17) – District 2**

Mijn lichaam wordt omgeven door de zachte stoffen van mijn dekbed. Het enige wat me ervan weerhoudt om te denken dat het echt bont zou zijn, is het feit dat het een diepe azuurblauwe kleur heeft. Het matras lijkt van een raar soort schuim te zijn, het neemt compleet de vorm aan van je lichaam en geeft de meest comfortabele steun zodat het bijna onmogelijk is om slecht te slapen.

Het felle zonlicht dat langs de fluwelen gordijnen schijnt, heeft mij al enkele uren geleden wakker gemaakt. In district twee zou ik direct zijn opgestaan, om misschien nog wat training mee te pikken. Toen ik dit vanochtend net zo wilde doen werd ik door de vreemde omgeving er al snel aan herinnerd dat dat niet meer nodig is.

De zachte, gestructureerde ademhaling van Arwen is naast het lichte zoevende geluid van de trein het enige geluid wat ik hoor. Ze ligt met haar ontblote rug naar me toe, die ik daardoor inmiddels al compleet uit mijn hoofd ken. De ochtendstralen die langs het gordijn komen vallen dan ook recht op haar.

Haar aardebruine haren liggen als een aura verspreid over haar azuurblauwe kussen. De porseleinkleurige huid van haar rug lijkt zo zacht, maar op hetzelfde moment zo breekbaar. Enkele sproetjes hebben zich verspreid over haar prachtige rug en aan haar lichtelijk gespierde schouderbladen kan je zien dat ze traint. Langzaam beweegt haar lichaam op en neer, op hetzelfde ritme als haar ademhaling.

Arwen draait zich langzaam om en tot mijn verbazing zie ik dat haar ogen geknepen, maar wel open zijn. Langzaam heft ze haar hand naar haar oog om de slaap weg te wrijven. Er ontstaan een kleine glimlach op mijn gezicht als haar mond zich opent en er een enorme gaap uit haar mond glipt.

"Ook goedemorgen," zeg ik glunderend terwijl ik me naar voren buig om haar een teder kusje op haar hoofd te geven.

Ze schenkt me een slaperig glimlachje terug terwijl er een onverstaanbaar gebrabbel vanaf haar lippen komt die ik maar interpreteer als een 'goedemorgen'.

Ik plaats mijn hand onder mijn hoofd om deze steun te geven terwijl ik aandachtig kijk hoe Arwen langzaam wakkerder wordt. Net zoals mij moet ze enkele seconden om zich heen kijken voordat ze de omgeving in zich op kan nemen, en ze beseft waar ze is. Dan, als ik verwacht dat er een enorme glimlach op haar gezicht verschijnt omdat ze zou beseffen dat ze daadwerkelijk wakker wordt in een sprookje, verandert haar slaperige blik in een twijfelende, en misschien zelfs ongemeende glimlach.

"Is er iets?"

"Ik ben gewoon, uh, niet gewend om wakker te worden in een andere kamer," mompelt ze na enkele seconden getwijfeld te hebben. Ik zie de onzekerheid in haar ogen, een onzekerheid die me verteld dat er wel degelijk iets is.

Net als ik mijn twijfel wil uitspreken draait Arwen in een vlugge beweging om en stapt ze sierlijk het bed uit. Ik besluit er maar geen aandacht aan te besteden en zelf ook maar uit bed te stappen, we hebben immers nog een lange dag voor de boeg.

Al gapend strek ik mijn lichaam uit als ik mijn voeten op het zachte tapijt plaats. Terwijl Arwen zich terugtrekt in de weelderige badkamer naast de slaapkamer, beweeg ik me naar de metalen deur in de hoek van de kamer, die leidt tot de inloopkast. Hoewel ik deze gister ook al uitgebreid heb gekeken wordt ik voor de tweede keer overdonderd door haar grootte.

Ik heb vele verhalen gehoord van mijn ouders, broer en zus, maar als je de ongelooflijke luxe zelf meemaakt is het werklijkwaar overdonderend, en dan ben ik nog niet eens in het Capitool geweest.

Door de enorme keuze van kledingstukken word ik lichtelijk duizelig. Het enorme aantal kledingstukken ligt netjes opgeruimd in verschillende vakken. De schoenen liggen apart, de broeken, de blouses en je hebt zelfs aparte vakken voor riemen. Ergens achterin de hoek staat ook nog een make-up station, maar volgens mij is die nog nooit aangeraakt. In de slaapkamer die aan deze kast grenst slapen immers altijd jongens, en make-up is niet echt gewoonlijk in het district.

Ik grijp een donkere spijkerbroek waar lichtjes een ruitenpatroon in gedrukt is en bekijk mezelf bedenkend in de spiegel. Ik ben nooit echt een ijdel persoon geweest, maar nu de Hongerspelen dichterbij komen heb ik het gevoel dat het non-stop alles of niet is. Ik moet alles uit de kast halen om zoveel mogelijk sponsors te krijgen, en als een mooie outfit daarbij helpt, dan moet dat maar.

De spijkerbroek is nogal strak gesneden maar mijn gespierde benen komen er goed in uit, bovendien laat de broek mijn naakte bovenlichaam nog breder lijken. Daar heb ik echter niks aan, want ik kan niet in een blote buik het Capitool rondhuppelen. Met een kleine grijns op mijn gezicht kies ik een okergeel shirtje uit en voel ik deze lang zijn gespierde lichaam glijden als ik hem aantrek.

Als ik de ontbijtruimte binnen loop zie ik dat Arwen al naast mijn broer aan tafel zit. Hij lijkt zijn taak als mentor extreem serieus te nemen, want thuis blijft hij altijd tot minstens twaalf uur in bed liggen. Ik geef Arwen een kleine glimlach als ik mijn met fluweel bedekte stoel naar achter schuif, die ik ook meteen van haar terugkrijg. Dan wend ik mijn blik tot mijn broer.

"Zo, ijdeltuit, dat duurde wel lang zeg!" zegt Orian met een plagende grijns op zijn gezicht, "zelfs je vriendinnetje was sneller dan jij. Wat was je aan het doen? Opmaken? Je benen scheren?"

Met volle mond lacht Orian overdreven om zijn eigen onnozele grapjes. Geïrriteerd pak ik een met karamel bedekte croissant en neem ik een flinke hap. Enkele seconden valt het gesprek aan tafel stil, maar net als Arwen het gesprek weer op been probeert te brengen trekt Orian zijn mond alweer open.

"Jij daarentegen, ziet er prachtig uit."

Net voordat hij naar Arwen draait kijkt hij mij met een arrogante en kwellende blik aan, maar die veranderd snel als hij naar Arwen kijkt. En die blik ken ik maar al te goed. Ik voel het bloed naar mijn hoofd stromen en de irritatie in mijn lichaam opbloeien. Ik weet dat hij dit alleen doet om mij de pesten, maar als hij langzaam Arwens haar achter haar oor schuift lijk ik duizenden doden vanbinnen te sterven. Als ik dan ook nog eens zie dat Arwen hem niet een dodende blik geeft, of even met haar ogen rolt, word ik nog gekker.

"Dankje," mompelt Arwen waarna ze een hap neemt van haar overrijpe nectarine. Ze lijkt het zonder emotie te zeggen, maar het feit dat ze het accepteert kan ik gewoon niet hebben. Met grote kracht bal ik mijn vuisten onder de tafel, en ik voel het koude zilver van het mes dat ik in mijn hand heb tegen mijn bezwete hand aandrukken, maar slik de woede weg. Je kan niet boos worden op je mentor, ook al is het je broer. Arwen snapt dat net zoals mij maar al te goed. Dat blijf ik in mijn hoofd tegen mezelf herhalen.

"En wat zijn jullie plannen voor de arena? Gaan jullie direct elkaar vermoorden, of wachten jullie tot het bittere eind wanneer alles nog twintig keer lastiger is?"

Orians woorden komen op de meest vluchtige en ongeïnteresseerde manier uit zijn strot, maar komen bij mij aan als een atoombom. We hebben deze gedachte vanaf het moment dat we gekozen hebben samen te gaan weggedrukt, en nu zegt hij het alsof het niets is. Hij speelt maar met je, schiet er non-stop door mijn hoofd, hij speelt maar met je.

"Het zou zonde zijn van dit mooie gezichtje als er nogmaals een Straton zou winnen dit jaar."

Zijn ruwe hand glijdt over Arwens gezicht, en de schrik is van haar gezicht af te lezen. Als een soort reflex verlos ik mijn grip en valt het zilveren mes met een klein kabaal op de grond. Ik verdwijn onder het oppervlak van de tafel om mijn mes te pakken als ik hetgeen zie wat de druppel is. Orians rechterhand ligt op de binnenkant van Arwens linkerbeen en hij wrijft langzaam met zijn hand heen en weer.

De woede die dan door mijn lichaam schiet is niet te beschrijven. Ik spring op en vlieg over de tafel heen als ik uitreik naar Orians keel. Hij heeft geluk dat ik het mes heb laten vallen, want waarschijnlijk was het lichtblauwe tapijt niet schoon gebleven als ik deze nog vast had.

Met een waas voor mijn ogen schud ik Orians bovenlichaam hevig heen en weer. Maar door diezelfde waas zie ik Orians been niet aankomen als deze met een flinke klap mij omver duwt. Orian reageert meteen en neemt de overhand als ik omval door de klap. Als ik hem boven me zie met een woedende blik in zijn ogen besef ik dat ik even vergeten was dat hij ook een beroeps is geweest en dat hij niet voor niks nu mentor is.

Hij geeft me een enorme stoot tegen mijn kaak waarna ik een pijnscheut door mijn hele hoofd voel schokken. Hij grijpt me bij mijn kraag vast en als hij me naar zich toe trekt verschijnt er een grote grijns op zijn gezicht die zich langzaam vormt tot een schaterende lach.

"Ik dacht dat jij getraind had in de afgelopen tien jaar?" zegt hij treiterend terwijl hij mij uitdagend en arrogant aankijkt. "Je mag wel alles op alles zetten tijdens die trainingsdagen, want zo kan zelfs een twaalfjarig meisje uit twaalf van je winnen."

Met een doffe klap voel ik mijn lichaam weer op het tapijt terechtkomen als hij me loslaat. Orian staat op en loopt met opgeheven hoofd weg en een grijns op zijn gezicht weg zonder ook maar een blik te geven aan Arwen, die alles met grote ogen aan heeft gekeken.

Terwijl Orian uit de kamer verdwijnt voel ik het warme, vloeibare bloed door mijn mond verspreiden en de enorme klap nog nadreunen in mijn hoofd. Met een verbitterde blik kijk ik hoe hij de deur met een grote klap dichtslaat. Langzaam komt het besef bij me aan dat deze actie nog wel eens wat nare consequenties zou kunnen hebben.

* * *

**Gabriël Hopewill (15) – District 7**

"Dus bij de training, beginnen met de survival-onderdelen."

Ik heb spijt dat ik geen pen en papier heb gevraagd aan een Avox. De overvloed aan informatie komt allemaal in een golf op me af en ik ben bang dat ik dadelijk de helft niet meer onthoud. Tijd om dat alsnog te vragen, want Adelaide begint meteen met de beste trainingstechniek. Ik probeer me zo goed mogelijk op haar woorden te focussen en ieder detail te onthouden.

"Inderdaad, begin met de survival-onderdelen. Vuur maken, eetbare planten, het bouwen van schuilplaatsen en het zetten van vallen zijn verreweg de belangrijkste onderdelen. Die _moet _je gehad hebben, begin daar dus mee. Maar misschien nog wel belangrijker is dat je tijdens de eerste uren van de trainingsdagen moet observeren. Kijk wat andermans zwakke punten en sterke punten zijn en speel daarop in."

Lichtjes knik ik met mijn hoofd op en neer als ze een kleine slok neemt van haar dampende bananen-machiatto met chocoladevlokken. Als ik mijn lippen al van elkaar haal om te vragen hoe ik daarop moet inspelen vervolgt ze al snel haar verhaal.

"Tegen het einde van de eerste trainingsdag beweeg je je langzaam richting de wapenonderdelen. Heb je al in gedachten welke jou het meest zal gaan liggen?"

Zonder ook maar een seconde na te denken welke onderdelen er ook al weer zijn, geef ik vastberaden antwoord. Een antwoord die ze denk ik al wel een beetje zag aankomen, we komen immers uit district zeven, het houtdistrict.

"De bijl."

Een kleine grijns verschijnt op haar gezicht als ze haar koffie op tafel zet. Ze kijkt met een doordringende blik in mijn ogen als ze vraagt: "Ik heb al erg vaak tributen gehad die dachten dat ze erg goed waren met de bijl, wat natuurlijk logisch is. Nu vraag ik je om even te relativeren en jezelf af te vragen hoe goed je nou eigenlijk met de bijl bent. Want misschien past een ander wapen wel beter bij je, je bent namelijk nogal een tenger jongetje." Ik merk dat ze de laatste woorden zo subtiel mogelijk probeert te brengen.

Ik denk even goed na over mijn vaardigheden in het bijlwerpen. Ik kan met flinke kracht een blok hout door midden kijven en ik heb wel eens geoefend om daadwerkelijk met zwaaiende en draaiende bewegingen ermee te vechten, hoewel ik nog nooit een bijl heb geworpen.

"Ik kan er vrij goed mee overweg. Ik kan denk ik best vechten met de bijl in een hand, en als ik de kans heb om hem in twee handen vast te grijpen kan ik flinke schade aanrichten."

Met een sceptische blik kijkt ze me aan. Ze is nog steeds niet helemaal overtuigd.

"Kan je er ook mee werpen?"

"Dat heb ik nog nooit geprobeerd," mompel ik zachtjes, bang voor een teleurgestelde reactie van Adelaide. "Maar ik denk dat het vechten met een bijl wel kan werken in de arena."

"Goed, dan begin je op het einde van de eerste dag met de bijl. Loop gewoon naar een trainer toe en zegt dat je wilt oefenen met de bijl, verspil je tijd niet aan dummy's. De trainers kunnen zich aan jouw niveau aanpassen en dat moet je hebben. En probeer _vooral _niet de anderen te intimideren. Probeer je zoveel mogelijk op de achtergrond te houden en observeer van een afstand de anderen."

Bevestigend knik ik. De blik in haar donkere ogen straalt zelfverzekerdheid uit, maar niet op een arrogante manier zoals ik van mentors zou verwachten. Ik merk dat ze echt alles op alles zet om mij te helpen, om er te voor zorgen dat ik de Spelenwinnaar zal zijn van dit jaar. Ik vraag me alleen nog af of ze dat meer voor mij doet, of voor zichzelf.

"En bondgenootschappen?" vraag ik dan twijfelend, bang dat Adelaide zal zeggen dat ik een bondgenootschap moet sluiten met Liz. Begrijp me niet verkeerd, ze lijkt me een heel aardig meisje, maar ze lijkt nogal stabiel en zwak. Aangekomen in de trein is ze direct naar haar kamer vertrokken en heb ik haar niet meer gezien. Het enige wat ik af en toe van haar mee krijg is het geluid van dramatische snikken en tranen die ik door de dunne muur hoor die onze kamers van elkaar scheiden.

Ik weet echter wel dat ze gaat zeggen dat ik een bondgenootschap moet sluiten. Adelaide zelf heeft immers de Spelen gewonnen met hulp van haar dappere bondgenoot uit district drie, die vlak voor het einde door de sterkste beroeps in dat jaar is vermoord.

"Een bondgenootschap is noodzakelijk," stelt ze, mijn veronderstelling bevestigend. "Maar het kiezen van een bondgenoot moet je niet haasten, maak geen overhaaste beslissingen in de angst dat er al bondgenoten zijn gesloten. Zoek op de eerste trainingsdag iemand van ongeveer jouw niveau, geen zwakkeling, maar zeker niet iemand die veel sterker is dan jij."

Ze slaat een kleine zucht als ze haar bovenlichaam over de tafel naar me toe wendt en op een fluisterende toon doorgaat met praten.

"Veel tributen kiezen voor een verbond met hun districtspartner, maar Liz…" Door haar tweede zucht merk ik dat ze er moeite mee heeft om dit te zeggen. "Liz gaat dit niet overleven. Je zal jezelf alleen een blok aan het been aanhalen. Ze is zo instabiel."

Hoewel ik die conclusie zelf ook al had getrokken schrik ik toch van het statement dat ze maakt. Er schiet meteen een beeld door mijn hoofd van het lange, dunne lichaam van Liz liggend in het met bloed bedekte gras.

"Kijk goed rond, kies iemand met wie je goed overweg kan. Iemand met goede vaardigheden die de jouwe completeren, maar wees niet te kieskeurig. En haal vooral niet een jongere tribuut aan de haal omdat je medelijden met hem of haar hebt. Heb je een jonger broertje of zusje?"

Voor de eerste keer verlies ik mijn focus is het gesprek. Ik verlies mijn blik die starend naar buiten kijkt. Door het glas zie ik het heuvelige landschap van Panem, maar ik heb geen flauw idee in welk district we zouden zijn, of hoe ver het nog is tot het Capitool. Het hele landschap lijkt onbewoond en geen enkele boom is te vinden op de kale, door zonnestralen bedekte heuvels waar we met een hoog tempo door heen razen.

Op dat moment denk ik aan Zava, mijn kleine zusje. Ik weet welke kant Adelaide op wilt gaan. Een of ander klein meisje zal mij aan Zava doen denken en ik zal medelijden met haar krijgen. Hoewel ik goed tegen mezelf kan zeggen dat ik dat niet zal doen, weet ik dat daar nog wel eens mijn zwakke plek zal kunnen gaan liggen. Ik merk voor het eerst in tijden hoe erg ik naar thuis verlang, naar de bossen van district zeven, hoe erg ik het daar ook soms had.

"Ik zie het al. Ik weet hoe moeilijk het is, en je hoeft ze ook niet meteen te vermoorden, maar laat ze gaan. Ze zullen sterven en er is niets wat jij of ik daaraan kunnen doen, hoe erg dat ook is."

In mijn ooghoeken zie ik Adelaide naar me kijken, terwijl ik nog steeds naar buiten kijk. Mijn gedachten gaan van de een naar de andere, en voor ik het weet heb ik een nieuw beeld voor me ogen. Niet alleen Liz ligt levenloos op de grond met een bloeddorstige beroeps op haar, maar ook Zava. De lege blik in haar ogen geeft mij meteen een rilling over mijn rug. Dan, net als ik wil zeggen dat ik niet denk dat ik dat zal kunnen, hult in een klap de hele coupé zich in duisternis.

Verschrikt kijk ik me om heen, richting de grote ramen waardoor enkele seconden geleden nog het felle licht van de zon doorheen scheen. Het enige wat ik zie is duisternis. Het enige wat ik hoor is het lichte gezoem van de trein, totdat de stilte doorbroken wordt door de stem van Adelaide.

"We zitten in de tunnel. Ik zal maar alvast bij het raam gaan staan, als we over een tijdje de tunnel uitkomen zullen we in het Capitool zijn."

Mijn nieuwsgierigheid neemt de overhand als ik me voor me uit tastend en al struikelend naar het raam beweeg. Ik leg mijn handen tegen het koude glas aan als de pikzwarte duisternis die ik zie langzamerhand veranderd in de lichtgrijze tunnelmuren. Het licht komt steeds sneller terug in de coupé totdat de smalle tunnel plaats heeft gemaakt voor het aanzicht van het glorieuze Capitool.

Het eerste wat je ziet zijn de torenhoge gebouwen, die vele meters hoger zijn dan de enorme bergen die het Capitool insluiten. Het zijn langwerpige gebouwen die allemaal net wat anders zijn. Ik zie spiralen, veel hoekige vormen en constructies waarvan ik zou denken dat ze meteen in elkaar zouden storten. De een is verbonden met de ander en enorme zwevende spoorbanen doorkruisen het hele gebeuren. Op alle gebouwen zijn enorme stroken en vlakken felkleurig neonlicht te vinden, die allemaal aanstaan terwijl het gewoon dag is. Veel gebouwen hebben een glanzende, gouden kleur, wat enorm contrasteert met de dreigende grijze kleur van de lucht.

Terwijl ik met mijn neus tegen het glas aangedrukt naar het Capitool sta te staren rijden we in een grote boog om het centrum heen tot ik voel dat de snelheid van de trein langzaam afneemt en we toch nog met een flinke vaart door het Capitool heenrijden. Aan de ene kant vult mijn lichaam zich met enthousiasme en nieuwsgierigheid, maar aan de andere kant ben ik me er zwaar van bewust dat we op dit moment een grote kooi inrijden. Een gouden kooi, dat zeker, maar niet een kooi waar je zomaar uit kan komen.

Op een zekere hoogte zoeven we langs de gigantische gebouwen en kan ik de rijkelijk versierde pleinen en straten nog beter zien. Ik word totaal overvallen door alle enorme gebouwen om me heen en weet werkelijk niet waar ik moet kijken. Ik zie bomen met de raarste vormen en kleuren, vervoersmiddelen die lijken te zweven over de grond en uiteindelijk rijden we langs het enorme paleis en zie ik de uitgestrekte weg omgeven door tribunes waar de wagenraces plaats zullen vinden.

Dan komen we langzaam steeds dichter bij de grond en naderen we een plat, felwit gebouw waar alle spoorlijnen en wegen in uitkomen, het station. De trein komt langzaam tot stilstand terwijl we door een enorme boog heenrijden en aankomen in de gigantische aankomstruimte van het station. Meteen stort ik van de ene verbazing in de andere als ik overdonderd word door de enorme mensenmassa die op dat moment door het raam te zien is, hun kleren en haren met nog fellere kleuren en gekkere vormen dan het Capitool zelf.

Adelaide beweegt zich naar mij waarna ik haar hand op mijn rug voel en haar warme adem bij mijn oor. Met fluisterende stem spreekt ze mij haar laatste tip toe.

"Het begint _nu _Gabriël, zorg dat je een impressie maakt. Zorg dat mensen je niet vergeten."

Ik draai me naar Adelaide om haar een kleine glimlach te geven, maar die veranderd al snel in een enorme lach als ik mijn hand ophef en enthousiast naar de hysterische massa zwaai.

* * *

**Alec Silenus (15) – District 5**

Een vreemd gevoel verspreid zich door mijn maag als de kleine kamer waar we in staan in hoog tempo naar boven schiet. Met een grote glimlach op mijn gezicht, die daar al zit sinds we voor de eerste keer de trein instapten, kijk ik om me heen om een teken van de omhooggaande beweging te vinden. Maar het enige wat ik zie zijn onze weerspiegelingen en het vreemde gevoel in mijn maag blijft, het enige bewijs van het feit dat we echt omhoog gaan.

De adrenaline van de enthousiaste burgers van het Capitool giert nog door mijn lijf. Ik had nooit durven dromen dat ik in een klap zo beroemd zou zijn, hoewel ik wel wist wat de Hongerspelen voor roem meebrengt. Het Capitool zelf is ook nog mooier dan iedereen zei en overtrof al mijn verwachtingen. Ik waan mezelf werkelijk in mijn mooiste droom, en dat besef ik maar al te goed.

Terwijl ik opgewonden met mijn schoen op de vloer tik kijk ik verwoed om me heen. Doordat de spiegels aan alle kanten zitten zie ik mezelf, Hanmet, Augustus en Blue wel duizend keer in een lange rij herhaald. Hanmet staat zoals altijd met een neergeslagen hoofd naar de grond te kijken. De pikzwarte haren die futloos langs haar gezicht hangen zorgen ervoor dat wij nooit haar gezicht of enige emotie kunnen zien en ze heeft nog niet een ding gezegd. Ik vind haar maar raar.

In mijn ooghoeken zie ik de herhaalde weerspiegeling van Blue, onze mentor. Ze heeft haar armen over elkaar heengeslagen en een geïrriteerde blik siert haar gezicht, zoals altijd. Ik durf nauwelijks openlijk naar haar te kijken, zelfs niet in de spiegel. Ze is namelijk nogal intimiderend en… pittig. Ik probeer zo aardig mogelijk tegen haar te doen, maar het lijkt maar niet aan te komen. De enige reactie die ze lijkt te kennen is het rollen met haar ogen.

Dan voel de warme hand van Augustus op mijn schouder. Ik draai mijn hoofd om en een glimlach verschijnt op mijn gezicht als ik de blije blik in zijn lichtroze ogen zie. Hij is het typische voorbeeld van iemand uit het Capitool, altijd blij en opgelaten en hij ziet er altijd extravagant uit. Ik ben blij dat hij er is, want hij is de enige persoon met wie ik het goed kan vinden.

Toen hij zag hoe verwonderd ik was over de luxe en inrichting van het Capitool heeft hij mij een rondleiding gegeven door de hele trein. Hij liet mij al zijn excentrieke kleren zien en stelde zelfs voor mij te helpen bij het uitkiezen van mij kleren. Ik heb altijd al geweten dat ik thuis hoorde in het Capitool, en nu weet ik het zeker. Dit is waar ik wil zijn. Dit is waar ik wil leven.

Als ik voel dat de lift in een kleine schok stopt met bewegen, wend ik mijn blik naar de spiegelende liftdeuren voor me, wachtend tot deze open gaan. Enkele seconden kijk in mijn ogen en zie ik nogmaals de veranderingen die Augustus heeft gemaakt. Mijn blauwe ogen zijn omlijnt met een dun goud randje, dezelfde kleur waarmee mijn lippen bedekt zijn. Mijn wenkbrauwen zijn compleet in model gebracht, na veel pijn en moeite en mijn gemillimeterde haar is net een paar tinten lichter geverfd, zodat het nu donkerblond is.

Hoewel de veranderingen niet radicaal zijn voel ik me een totaal ander persoon dan eerst. Ik voel me zelfverzekerd en alsof ik de meest belangrijke persoon uit heel Panem ben. Dat gevoel wordt nog eens bevestigd als de liftdeur in een vloeiende beweging open schuift en ik ons imposante appartement eindelijk kan aanschouwen.

Met open gevallen mond beweeg ik me langzaam uit de lift. Ik hoor mijn schoenen tikken op het donkergrijze steen van de vloer als ik om het kleine fonteintje heenloop richting de kleine gang. In mijn ooghoeken zie ik aan mijn linker en rechterkant nog twee gangen die leiden twee keukens, maar ik heb geen tijd om mezelf af te vragen waarom we twee keukens nodig zouden hebben.

Verwonderd loop ik verder en leg ik mijn hand tegen de ramen die als de muren van de gang fungeren. Vele verschillende kleuren vloeistof stromen langzaam naar beneden tussen de twee lagen glas, wat het hele gangetje een betoverend effect geeft. Maar als ik aan het einde van de gang kom en ik uitkom in de leefruimte, wordt ik pas echt overdonderd.

In tegenstelling tot de smalle en kleine gang is de leefruimte gigantisch en openlijk. Het plafond is vanaf hier zeker acht meter hoog en de enorme wand voor me is compleet van glas, wat de hele ruimte nog duizendmaal groter laat lijken. Te midden de reusachtige ruimte staat een uitgestrekte, scharlakenrode bank met daarop meerdere bontlakens gedrapeerd. Daarvoor staat een massieve, metalen tafel die uit de grond gerezen lijkt te zijn uit de grond en natuurlijk een mediascherm, nog groter dan die in de trein.

Als ik verbluft boven me kijk, zie ik dat daar achter me zich een balkon bevindt. Zonder erbij na te denken ren ik langs een groot kunstsculptuur wat in een opslag volgens mij een boom zou moeten voorstellen. Ik snel me naar de trap die eigenlijk meer op loszittende treden lijkt en maak snel mijn weg naar de tweede verdieping.

In mijn ooghoeken zie ik vanaf het balkon langzaam Hanmet, Augustus en Blue zich ook de kamer in bewegen, maar ik laat ze al snel achter me. Ik hol snel naar het buffet dat nog omvangrijker is dan in de trein, maar besluit dat ik later nog genoeg tijd heb om te eten. Ik loop door naar de gang achter de eetruimte, waar het al langzaam donkerder wordt omdat het zonlicht van de enorme glaswand deze ruimte al minder goed kan bereiken. Ik loop langs de vele matglazen schuifdeuren totdat ik er uiteindelijk eentje zie waar netjes mijn naam ingegraveerd staat, en ik houd vol verwachting mijn hand voor de sensor.

Het eerste wat ik zie is een prachtig bed, die ingegraven lijkt te zijn in de grond die compleet bedekt is door een zacht, hoogpolig, grijs bont. Het bed is gigantisch en een enorm aantal kussens in alle kleuren liggen er over verspreid. In een grote adrenalinekick en met een grote lach op mijn gezicht maak ik een klein sprongetje van het afstapje na de deur, ren ik naar het bed en beland ik met een buitengewone sprong midden tussen de kussens.

Ik draai me langzaam om en kijk naar het met miljoenen lichtjes bedekte plafond, die mij laat denken aan de ijle avondlucht in district vijf.

District vijf. Het lijkt zo ver weg en lang geleden. Alles wat er gisteren en vandaag is gebeurt is zowat spannender dan er in de rest van mijn gehele leven is gebeurd. Hoewel ik mijn moeder en zusjes echt mis, verspreid zich toch een gelukkig gevoel door mijn lichaam. Ik hoor hier thuis, ik kan het wel duizend keer tegen mezelf zeggen, maar ik hoor hier thuis.

Ik voel het matras lichtjes bij mijn voeten indeuken en hef langzaam mijn lichaam omhoog, verwachtend Augustus te zien met een glimlach op zijn gezicht. Tegen mijn verwachting in zie ik Blue naar mij kijken, met dezelfde geïrriteerde blik als ooit. Meteen staat mijn hele lichaam onder spanning en voel ik me een beetje beschaamd door het hysterische gedrag wat ik net heb getoond.

"Je bent anders dan de andere tributen," mompelt ze terwijl ze me met een onderzoekende blik aankijkt.

"Waarom?"

Enige seconden zegt ze niks en blijft ze me met een sceptisch aankijken, alsof ik een mutilant ben die haar ieder moment kan verscheuren. Ik besluit niet voor haar onder te doen en probeer met een zelfverzekerde blik in haar lichtblauwe ogen te kijken, maar volgens mij kijkt ze recht door me heen.

"Jij bent geen seconden terneergeslagen of troosteloos geweest, afgezien van jouw hysterische mentale breakdown bij de boetes," antwoord ze, en zonder mij een kans te geven om te reageren gaat ze verder. "Alle tributen leven dan wel lichtelijk op, maar blijven terughoudend en somber, misschien enigszins verbitterd, maar jij gedraagt je alsof we op een vakantie zijn."

Even blijf ik haar verbaasd aankijken en kijk daarna naar alle hoeken van de kamer, zoekend naar camera's die er niet zijn. Als ik me terug wend naar Blue lijkt ze me nog vreemder aan te kijken dan eerst.

"En dit, iedere keer panisch in de rondte kijken als we het daadwerkelijk over de Spelen hebben."

Er moeten wel camera's hangen, anders zou ze echt niet over de Spelen praten alsof het allemaal echt is. Met grote twijfel besluit ik het maar aan Blue te vragen. Als er immers ergens camera's verstopt zouden zitten, zou ik ze echt niet vinden met al die moderne technologie tegenwoordig. Ik buig me langzaam over naar Blue en kijk in haar ogen als ik mijn vraag zachtjes fluister.

"Zijn ze dit gesprek aan het opnemen?"

Geërgerd springt ze op en zet ze letterlijk haar handen in haar haren. Ze wordt duidelijk gek van me, maar ik weet echt niet wat ik in haar ogen verkeerd doe.

"Hoezo zouden ze dit gesprek opnemen?! Wat is er mis met jou!" schreeuwt ze overspannen, terwijl ze al haar naar me toekeert en zich snel naar de deur beweegt. Ze laat me verbijsterd achter terwijl ik nog zachtjes mijn antwoord na mompel.

"Omdat je praat alsof het hele gebeuren echt is."

Met een schok komt ze tot stilstand en langzaam draait ze zich om. Haar geknepen, ijsblauwe ogen zijn compleet op mij gefocust als ze zich langzaam naar me terug beweegt.

"Wat zei je?" mompelt ze met dezelfde sceptische blik in haar ogen. Maar deze blik is intenser en heviger, alsof ze net een uiterst schokkende ontdekking heeft gedaan, en ik vraag me af wat die zou kunnen zijn.

"Omdat je praat alsof het hele gebeuren echt is," herhaal ik zachtjes en onzeker.

"En met het hele gebeuren bedoel je…"

"De Hongerspelen," vul ik aan.

Haar ogen worden groot en voor vele seconden kijkt ze me verbijsterd aan. Ik had nooit gedacht dat ik Blue, die altijd zo ongenaakbaar en sterk leek, zo overstuur kon krijgen. En ik heb het zelf niet eens door gehad. Langzaam wijkt haar blik van me af en ze lijkt een eeuwigheid lang naar de grijze vloerbedekking van mijn kamer te kijken totdat ze op een gegeven moment zichzelf lijkt te herpakken en weer recht in mijn ogen kijkt. Met een zelfverzekerde blik opent ze haar mond en vliegen haar schijnbaar nauwkeurig gekozen woorden door de ruimte. De woorden die in een klap mij van mijn allermooiste droom naar mijn grootste nachtmerrie brengen.

"De Hongerspelen zijn echt, Alec. Er zullen drieëntwintig kinderen dood gaan en de kans is groot dat jij een van die drieëntwintig zult zijn."

* * *

**Pandora Ronan (13) – District 9**

De kleurrijke gestalte van mijn stylist zie ik langzaam om me heen bewegen, contrasterend met de donkere, grijze kleur van de vloer en muren. Langzaam voel ik mijn wangen verkrampen door de neppe glimlach die ik al minstens twintig minuten op mijn gezicht forceer en verlies ik geleidelijk het gevoel in mijn gespreide armen. Lucines jurk zweeft wapperend achter haar aan terwijl ze voor de zoveelste keer me vanuit een andere hoek bekijkt. Ze kijkt me met haar diepe, donkerblauwe ogen aan die pure arrogantie uitstralen terwijl ik zo hard als ik kan op mijn kaken bijt om niet op haar af te stormen en met mijn donkerrood gelakte nagels haar ogen uit te krabben.

Maar het enige wat ik doe is met dezelfde geforceerde glimlach afwachten tot ze uiteindelijk de stilte verbreekt, maar dat moment laat nog erg lang op zich wachten.

Ik voel een klein briesje langs mijn halfnaakte lichaam glijden en geef een kleine rilling van de kou. In de grote glazen wand van de correctiekamer staat een klein raampje op een kier, die ervoor zorgt dat de koude, ijle lucht mijn lichaam lijkt te bevriezen. Ik heb een kleine vijf minuten geleden al op de beleefdste manier mogelijk gevraagd of die dicht kon, waarop Lucine met een hooghartige blik zei dat ze wat frisse lucht nodig had tijdens het werk. Ik verloor bijna mijn zelfcontrole en maakte mijn handen al tot klauwen om woedend op haar af te stormen. Maar iedere andere keer dat ze weer een of andere denigrerende opmerking maakte, en die zijn er nog al vaak tijdens zo'n achterlijke keuring voor de correctie, wist ik mezelf in te houden. Tot mijn eigen verbazing.

In eerste instantie leek het me enorm makkelijk om me voor iedereen onschuldig en zwak voor te doen, en zelfs bij de trainingsscores een immens laag punt te halen. Maar toen ik de stupiditeit van het Capitoolgebeuren zag wist ik dat het me nog veel moeite zou kosten om niet één of twee mensen de keel door te snijden, of zelfs niet eens iemand te bedreigen. Al zou ik één keer mijn echte, angstaanjagende, fluisterende stem mogen opzetten en iemand de stuipen op het lijf te jagen. Dat zou al een hele opluchting zijn. Gelukkig heb ik al meteen twee vlijmscherpe metalen messen geconfisqueerd en verstopt onder mijn matras. Vanavond zal ik eindelijk weer eens het metaal van het mes als een verlengstuk van mijn arm in mijn hand voelen.

Uiteindelijk doorbreekt ze de stilte en zie ik haar langzaam naar me toe bewegen. Nauwelijks hoor ik wat ze zegt als ik me bedenk dat ik in een luttele handeling mijn vingers om haar keel kan sluiten en haar adem af kan snijden tot ze levenloos op de grond valt.

"Je bent nogal klein voor je leeftijd, hè?"

Ze beweegt nauwelijks haar kaken als ze met haar verschrikkelijke Capitoolaccent mij voor de zoveelste keer probeert te beledigen. Ik kan het niet helpen om een kleine cynische grinnik over mijn lippen te laten ontglippen, waardoor Lucine verbaast opkijkt.

"Is dat soms grappig?" vraagt ze met een lichtelijk geïrriteerde blik in haar donkere ogen.

Voor enkele seconden word ik overspoelt door mijn eigen gedachten. Hoe ik een sadistisch antwoord zou geven op haar vraag en in een vlugge, sierlijke beweging van het voetstuk af zou springen en me zou snellen naar het uitgestrekte buffet in de hoek van de kamer.

Ik houd mijn schijnbare lieflijkheid bijna niet meer vol bij de gedachte dat ik de kou van een scherp, metalen mes tussen mijn vingers zou voelen en op snel tempo weer terug zou rennen naar Lucine. Ik kan bijna al de pure geur van haar bloed ruiken als ik bedenk hoe ik met het mes in een snelle beweging haar keel zou doorboren.

"Nou?"

Haar felle stem haalt me direct uit mijn dagdroom en nadat ik een flinke teug adem heb gehaald en mijn tanden weer vol agressie tegen elkaar heb gezet, schud ik beleefd nee. Ze werpt me nog een korte sarcastische blik toe als ze naar de kleine ruimte naast de correctieruimte gaat en met een trotse glimlach op haar gezicht terugkomt met het meest verschrikkelijke kostuum wat ik ooit heb gezien. Mijn geforceerde glimlach vervalt onbewust in een verafschuwende grimas.

Het lijkt een slordig jurkje te zijn, gemaakt van een verknipte, bevuilde jutezak. Uit alle kanten van het scheve jurkje steken stengels stro en graan en enkele andere stukken stof in verschillende kleuren zijn op willekeurige op plaatsen opgenaaid. Onder haar linkerarm klemt Lucine een kleine pompoen en in haar rechterhand houdt ze twee torenhoge pumps vast die compleet gemaakt zijn van stro.

"Je wordt een vogelverschrikker!"

Ik voel de irritatie die ik altijd al heb gehad jegens Lucine, de irritatie die altijd al genoeg is geweest om haar in mijn gedachten meedogenloos te slachten, zich langzaam omvormen in een irrationele woede. Ik voel mijn verse, donkerrode bloed sneller door mijn aderen stromen en mijn hoofd lijkt langzaam lichter te worden. Ik bal mijn vuisten zo hard als ik kan en als ik de smaak van verse bloed in mijn mond proef omdat ik per ongeluk om mijn wang bijt verlies ik mezelf bijna, hoewel ik geen kracht meer heb om een beleefde glimlach op mijn gezicht te toveren. Het enige wat ik uit kan brengen zijn een paar sadistische gniffels.

"Is er iets? Wat doe je raar?" snauwt ze terwijl ze het kostuum van de kleerhanger haalt en zich naar mij toe beweegt. Ik kijk nog een keer naar het afschuwelijke kostuum in haar handen.

Het kan niet zijn dat alle mensen in district negen, die allemaal als de dood voor mij waren en die ik compleet onder de duim had, mij nu zullen zien in dit achterlijke pakje. Het zal een grote vernedering zijn en als ik de Hongerspelen gewonnen heb zullen deze beelden tal herhaald worden. Pandora Ronan moet niet verkleed worden als vogelverschrikker. Pandora Ronan zal een angstaanjagend en intimiderend kostuum hebben, glimmend metaal, vlijmscherpe punten en de kleur van vers bloed.

Eerst wil ik het op een formele en normale manier afhandelen, maar als Lucine met een enigszins verbaasde blik de volgende woorden zeg, verlies ik totaal mijn zelfcontrole.

"Deze outfit past natuurlijk helemaal niet bij je rode haarbos, dus we gaan je haren donkerbruin verven."

Een nieuwe onmetelijke vlaag van woede verspreid zich door mijn lichaam die ik onmogelijk onder controle kan houden. Een enorme lach verschijnt op mijn gezicht als ik eindelijk mijn armen kan uitstrekken en ik de warme, met bloed gevulde nek van Lucine tussen mijn vingers kan voelen. Lucines donkerblauwe ogen lijken uit hun kassen te springen en verschrikt kijkt ze naar me op, maar ik duw haar met al mijn kracht naar achter totdat we aan zijn gekomen in de kleine, aangrenzende garderobe. Lucines voet blijft achter het opstapje haken en ik hoor mijn cynische lach door het kleine kamertje galmen als ik haar nog een extra duwtje geef en ze met een klap op de grond valt. Even vraag ik me af of ik nog tijd heb om het prachtige, glimmende mes op het buffet te pakken, maar als Lucine al probeert op te slaan sluit ik mijn vingers om de koude, metalen deurklink en gooi ik de deur met een klap dicht.

"Pandora, wat heeft dit te bete-"

Haar zin sterft langzaam af als deze wordt overstemd door mijn duivelse gelach. Ze kijkt me verbijsterd aan terwijl ze nog steeds langzaam probeert op te krabbelen, maar het zal nog wel een tijdje duren voordat ze deze kleine, onverlichte en stinkende kamer zal verlaten.

De eerste chromen la die ik open doe is meteen raak. Snel pak ik drie riemen in drie verschillende afschuwelijke kleuren en grijp ik met mijn andere hand een klein bolletje diepgele sokken. In een snelle, spontane beweging draai ik mijn hoofd naar haar en ik zie de doodsangst in haar ogen bij het zien van de angstaanjagende glimlach op mijn gezicht.

In een langzame, sierlijke pas beweeg ik me naar haar toe terwijl ze haar lichaam al opkropt tot een bolletje. Maar niets zal haar beschermen tegen mijn ongetemde woede, die nu als een grote waas voor mijn ogen hangt.

Hardhandig grijp ik haar handen en trek ik haar omhoog tot ik haar beide polsen met een bordeauxrode riem kan vastmaken aan de lege kledingroede boven haar hoofd. Als ze merkt dat ik haar vast probeer te maken hoor ik haar een flinke ademteug tot zich nemen om waarschijnlijk voor help te gaan roepen, maar ik ben haar voor. Ik hef mijn linkervoet op en duw deze ruw tegen haar mond aan zodat haar kreten gedempt worden. Als haar polsen bevestigd zijn vervang ik mijn voet, die vochtig is geworden van haar speeksel, voor het kleine propje sokken en duw deze zo ver als ik kan in haar mond om vervolgens nog een riem strak om haar hoofd te binden.

Als ik haar voeten ook vastgeknoopt heb ga ik rustig in kleermakerszit bij haar zitten, en kan ik van dichtbij goed haar betraande ogen, uitgelopen mascara en wanhopige blik zien. Door die blik krijg ik meteen een warm gevoel vanbinnen en vult mijn lichaam zich met adrenaline. Dan weerklinkt mijn fluisterende, sadistische stem door de kamer en krijg ik een enorm vertrouwd gevoel. Het gevoel van marteling en moord.

"Lieve Lucine, ik heb een aantal geheimpjes die ik jou nog niet verteld heb."

Ze kijkt me grote ogen aan terwijl ze nog steeds haar handen los probeert te krijgen van de roede boven haar. Langzaam ga ik staan vanuit mijn zittende positie en pak ik haar dunne, bezwete handen in de mijne.

"Zullen we samen de geheimpjes gaan tellen?" fluister ik terwijl ik haar pink los wring uit haar kneep. Op mijn gezicht verschijnt een glimlach als ik me voorbereid op de gruwelijke gedempte kreten die zullen volgen.

"Geheimpje nummer één…"

Bij het uitspreken van het getal draai ik haar lange, knokige vinger in de verkeerde richting om, waardoor er een afgrijselijke kraak door de kleine ruimte klinkt die mijn glimlach alleen maar groter maakt. In mijn ooghoeken zie ik Lucines ogen groot worden van pijn en haar gedempte geschreeuw zorgt voor een heerlijk bevredigend gevoel. Alsof ik verslaafd ben aan het geluid en ik eindelijk nog een dosis kan nemen.

"Ik ben eigenlijk helemaal niet dat onschuldige, zwakke meisje als wie ik me voordoe."

Ik hoor haar nog steeds kreunen van de pijn, en door het felle tl-licht die deze kamer verlicht kan ik iedere zweetdruppel en traan zien die over haar wangen loopt.

"Geheimpje nummer twee..."

Als ik het eerste woord heb gezegd worden haar ogen weer groot van afschuw en begint ze enorm te kronkelen en te tegenstribbelen terwijl ik het doffe geluid van haar wanhopige geschreeuw weer kan horen, want ze weet wat er gaat gebeuren. En dat wat ze vreest gebeurt ook bij 'twee'. Ik grijp haar klamme ringvinger vast en buig deze met een krakend geluid naar achter terwijl ze kronkelt en schreeuwt van de pijn.

"In district negen heb ik al zeven mensen na marteling van het leven ontnomen."

Ik had verwacht dat ze bij deze tweede confessie wel iets meer verrast zou zijn en dat ik wat meer haar aandacht zou hebben, maar Lucine lijkt al helemaal weggekwijnd te zijn in haar pijn en kronkelt lichtelijk kreunend op de grond. Blijkbaar hebben die achterlijke mensen uit het Capitool een lagere pijngrens dan de mensen uit district negen. Maar ik denk dat ik nog wel een manier heb om haar aandacht erbij te krijgen.

"Zal ik nog een geheimpje vertellen?"

Direct lijkt ze weer helemaal bij zinnen en kijkt me weer wanhopig aan terwijl ze hevig nee schud met haar hoofd. Nog even maak ik haar flinterdunne middelvinger los om vervolgens haar radeloze reactie te zien, maar twee vingers is wel genoeg voor nu.

Voor nu.

Met een voldaan gevoel draai ik me om en schuifel ik naar de deur. Zonder ook maar om te kijken naar Lucine doe ik de lichtschakelaar uit en haal ik de dunne, metalen sleutel uit de deur. Met Lucines wanhopige geschreeuw op de achtergrond schiet ik het hokje uit om de deur vervolgens van buiten af op slot te doen en Lucine met twee gebroken vingers opgesloten in het onverlichte, stinkende hokje achter te laten.

Ik zal over een paar uurtjes nog even terugkomen, dan kunnen we misschien beraadslagen over een nieuw kostuum voor de wagenraces. Een angstaanjagend en intimiderend kostuum, met glimmend metaal, vlijmscherpe punten en de kleur van vers bloed.

* * *

**Roaaar! **

**Oke de Pandora-modus kan nu 'uit' en ik kan weer gewoon vrolijk schrijven. Dat was de aankomst in het Capitool! :)**

**Ik had jullie er al op voorbereid, maar alsnog: sorry voor de late update! Maar de proefwerkweek is inmiddels achter de rug, en het ging redelijk... Carnaval heb ik gelukkig ook overleefd. Het is voor mijn namelijk niet carnaval vieren, maar carnaval overleven. Maar gelukkig is dat gelukt!**

**Ik had me ingesteld op een korter hoofdstuk, maar het is toch niet gelukt, haha! Maar ik ben toch erg tevreden over het resultaat! Ik wilde heel graag een goed vervolg op Ilar en Arwen, check! (Omdat dit vanuit Ilar was heb ik natuurlijk de achterliggende kwestie van Arwen nog niet besproken, moet ze Ilar gaan vermoorden? Maar dat komt vanuit haar POV) Tactiekbespreking vanuit Gabriël, check! En natuurlijk onze kleine Alec, haha!****Ik heb echt lol gehad met zijn stukje! En Pandora hoef ik volgens mij geen woorden over vuil te maken... Ik kan heel fijn al mijn agressie jegens sommige dingen in haar uiten, en na de carnaval had ik heel wat weggestopte agressie, haha! **_  
_

**Er zaten wel weer veel beschrijvingen in van het Capitool, misschien een beetje te veel, maar ik vind die zelf gewoon zo leuk om te schrijven! Ik heb zelfs nog een aantal stukjes moeten deleten! Maar voor de rest is het hoofdstuk erg goed gelukt! Ik heb er ook nog extra op gelet om een beetje jullie geheugen op te frissen bij een aantal tributen, maar als het onduidelijk is kan je gewoon even snel weer de boetes overkijken! Als je dingen hebt die je toch nog anders zou willen zien, of dingen die je heel leuk vond, laat dan alsjeblieft een review achter!**

**En dan de puntentelling:**

**Weer even voor de duidelijkheid:**

**Je krijgt 5 punten als je in het begin een tribuut hebt ingestuurd (2 tributen telt niet voor 10 punten, dat blijft 5)**  
**Je krijgt 5 punten als je mijn verhaal followed**  
**Je krijgt 2 punten voor een review (hier mag van alles instaan)**  
**Je krijgt 3 punten voor een review waarin je tips geeft  
Je krijgt 3 punten als je een strijdwagenkostuum hebt ingestuurd (2 kostuums telt niet voor 6 punten, dat blijft 3)**

MyWeirdWorld - 59 punten  
Jade Lammourgy - 59 punten  
LauraTwilightHungergamesHPfa n - 53 punten  
Kirstenav - 47 punten  
greendiamond123 - 46 punten  
FF-Schwarz - 46 punten  
Jannaatjee - 45 punten  
Cicillia - 39 punten  
JesseGabriel - 40 punten  
Madeby Mel - 38 punten  
leakingpenholder - 36 punten  
evalovespeeta - 31 punten  
miniMinaxx - 25 punten  
zyx21 - 18 punten  
randomlypandas - 11 punten  
freddie97 - 8 punten  
JoyMainhood - 5 punten  
TeensReadToo - 3 punten

**Wat je kan sponsoren voor de hoeveelheid punten dat komt nog!**

**En natuurlijk weer grote dank aan mijn bèta MyWeirdWorld en Jade Lammourgy!**

**Laat vooral een review achter, je zou me er echt enorm blij mee maken! Bovendien zal ik zeker rekening houden met mogelijke tips en ideeën! En neem ook een kijkje op mijn tumblr, waar ik foto's van de tributen plaats en nog veel meer. De link staat op mijn profiel!**

**En nu, op naar de Strijdwagens! Ik ben al aan een stukje begonnen, en het beloofd veel goeds!**

**Levi :)**


	16. Strijdwagens: Lachen, zwaaien en paniek

**Hazel Tanngar (14) – District 12**

Hoeveel bacteriën zouden er op het kleine voetstuk zitten voordat ik er op ging staan? Ieder jaar komt er weer een nieuw tribuut naar het Capitool om met zijn of haar vieze, ongewassen voeten op dit voetstuk te eindigen. Vervolgens wordt dit voetstuk zeker een halfjaar niet gebruikt, zodat de bacteriën zich kunnen vermenigvuldigen en ontwikkelen om vervolgens te wachten totdat ik er met mijn blote voeten in ga staan. Ik zweer dat ik ze langs mijn enkels naar boven voel glibberen op weg naar mijn mond, om mij vervolgens met de verschrikkelijkste ziektes te infecteren waardoor ik niet alleen dood zal gaan in de Hongerspelen, maar ook met een verminkt, met schurft bedekt lichaam.

Met mijn armen strak naast mijn lichaam staar ik met een stugge blik naar de lege, grijze muur voor me. Mijn hele lichaam is verstard door de doodsangst en de kou, want hoewel ik hier bijna naakt sta, hebben ze er geen rekening mee gehouden de verwarming aan te zetten. Het enige wat ik kan doen is hopen dat dit verschrikkelijke moment snel tot een einde zal komen.

Ik heb al geprobeerd van de broedplaats van bacteriën af te stappen, maar dat eindigde in een groot fiasco. Een van de gekleurde, ontplofte gestaltes kwam naar me toe en legde haar klauwen met meters lange nagels op mijn blote lichaam om me vervolgens terug te duwen. Hoeveel rare Capitoolse ziektes zullen er schuilen in die handen en achter die lange, vuile nagels. Nu krioelen deze ziektes over mijn huid en zullen niet wachten me te infecteren. Ik knijp mijn ogen geforceerd dicht en probeer te denken aan andere dingen, maar het beeld van minuscule, afgrijselijke beestjes komt steeds op mijn netvlies zodat ik hevig begin te trillen en huiveren.

Enkele seconden later sta ik nog steeds met ogen dicht te trillen, totdat ik opeens weer een klamme, bezwete hand op mijn arm voel. In een schok open ik mijn ogen en direct deins ik met een grote gil achteruit. Voor me staat ineens een van de gestaltes. Hij heeft een felgroen haar en onnatuurlijk grote, pikzwarte ogen, maar hetgeen waardoor direct een rilling langs mijn ruggengraat schiet en mijn hele lichaam zich vult met afschuw, is zijn lichtgroene, rimpelige huid. Zijn lichtgroene huid die mijn huid nu aanraakt.

In hoog tempo strompel ik naar achter totdat ik uiteindelijk met een kleine klap tegen de muur aan loop. Ik voel een rilling door mijn lichaam schieten als ik mijn rug tegen het ijskoude metaal van de muur kom. In een wanhopige poging mezelf af te sluiten van de buitenwereld en me voor een seconde weer veilig en thuis te voelen, knijp ik mijn ogen zo hard als ik kan dicht. Terwijl ik mijn handen verkrampt tegen mijn oren leg voel ik mijn lichaam helemaal in elkaar krimpen en voor ik het weet zit ik weer opgerold in mijn vertrouwde positie, wachtend op mijn moeder.

Langzaam wieg ik mijn lichaam heen en weer en ik voel de tranen over mijn wangen lopen. Ik hoor de gedempte stemmen van de gestaltes langs mijn bezwete handen die mijn oren bedekken, ze zijn in hun rare accent druk aan het overleggen.

"We hebben het wel gezien, laten we maar beginnen. Blaventia, Ruddox, gaan jullie alvast klaarstaan op haar vast te binden, dan roep ik twee vredebewakers om het subject naar de tafel te tillen."

Hoewel ik er wel sommige woorden uit kan halen, dringen de woorden niet tot me door. Ik ben totaal opgeslokt door de gedachte dat mijn moeder me op ieder moment komt redden uit deze ellende.

Als ik na enkele seconden een hand op mijn rug voel, staan mijn ogen in een flits wagenwijd open. Ik voel de hand bemoedigend over mijn rug wrijven terwijl het gevoel van hoop zich langzaam verspreid door mijn lichaam. Twijfelend hef ik mijn hoofd uit de opgerolde positie en kijk ik recht in iemands ogen.

Eerst lijkt een soort waas voor mijn ogen te hangen, waardoor ik het gezicht niet goed kan zien, maar langzaam vervaagt deze en lijkt deze te veranderen in het gezicht van mijn moeder. Voor een seconde zie ik haar kastanjebruine, sluike haren. Ik zie haar grijze, liefdevolle ogen. Haar borstelige wenkbrauwen en ingevallen wangen terwijl tranen van geluk over mijn wangen rollen.

Maar als de omgeving langzaam ook duidelijk wordt en mijn hoofd langzaam minder zwaar en duizelig wordt, lijkt mijn moeder gezicht langzaam te vervagen en vervormen.

Haar bruine haren maken plaats voor een licht oranje pruik. Haar huid wordt langzaam porseleinwit en haar wenkbrauwen lijken de versmallen tot kleine spleetjes. Binnen enkele seconden kijk ik recht in de oranje, angstaanjagende ogen van een van de gestaltes waarna ik automatisch een onmetelijke gil uit mijn longen pers die oorverdovend klinkt door de akoestiek van de holle ruimte.

Op dat moment voel ik twee ruwe, ijskoude handen om mijn bovenarmen geklemd. Langzaam voel ik de grond onder mijn lichaam verdwijnen terwijl ik hevig heen en weer spartel. Langzaam naderen we de enorme, ijzeren tafel die omgeven is door enorme lampen en stalen tafeltjes met allerlei onbekende apparaten. Daar staan twee van de afschuwelijke gestaltes al met een onheilspellende blik te wachten.

Ik word lomp op de koude, ijzeren tafel geplaatst en hardhandig in een liggende positie geduwd. Voordat ik ook maar even kan tegenstribbelen, voel ik een harde klem om mijn polsen en enkels waardoor ik mijn ledematen onmogelijk kan bewegen. Mijn lichaam zit compleet vastgebonden aan de tafel terwijl de drie gestaltes al druk bezig zijn met het prepareren van verschillende apparaten. Het enige wat ik kan doen is de longen uit mijn lijf schreeuwen, en dat is precies wat ik doe.

Al snel verschijnt een groenig gezicht in mijn blikveld. Hij houdt een glas met een grijzige vloeistof boven mijn hoofd. Als hij zijn gerimpelde, klamme, groene vinger op mijn kin legt om deze open te doen, voel ik de wanhoop door mijn lichaam razen en kijk huiverend hoe hij de drabbige vloeistof in mijn mond giet.

Meteen lijkt mijn kaak te bevriezen en hoor ik mijn schreeuwende stem langzaam gedempt worden. Mijn tong lijkt te verstijven en mijn hele mond lijkt versteend te zijn door de grijze vloeistof. De tranen rollen in hoog tempo over mijn wangen terwijl ik nog lichtjes met mijn bovenlichaam spartel in de hoop los te komen en te ontsnappen aan mijn naderende dood.

Op dit moment kan ik niet eens meer bedenken aan de hoeveelheid bacteriën die op deze tafel liggen, of aan de vingers van de vredebewakers zitten. Ik kan niet eens meer denken aan de verschrikkelijke ziektes die ik kan krijgen van de vloeistof in mijn mond, of de ziekte die ik misschien al nu heb gekregen. Al mijn gedachten lijken verstrikt in de chaos en wanhoop terwijl mijn ogen bijna uit mijn kassen rollen als ik kijk naar het apparaat die een van de gestaltes boven mijn hoofd houdt.

"Dit is een pigmentmachine, hiermee krijgen we een kleurtje. Dit kan gewoon wat bruiner zijn, of iets enigszins aparter zoals blauw, groen of paars," zegt een van de gestaltes op een sissende, angstaanjagende toon.

Ik voel mijn adem in hoog tempo uit mijn neus blazen als ik aandachtig maar ook vol angst kijk welke kleur mijn huid zal worden. De paniek stapelt zich op elkaar op als ik zie dat hij het groene knopje indrukt, met een grote glimlach op zijn gezicht waardoor zijn gouden gebit duidelijk zichtbaar wordt.

"Zo, je krijgt dezelfde kleur als mij!"

Ik word misselijker en misselijker als ik kijk hoe zijn groenige, rimpelige lippen van elkaar bewegen en zich vormen naar de woorden die hij uitspuwt. Slijmdraadjes vormen tussen de lippen als hij zijn mond opent en bij elke 's' voel ik kleine spetters van zijn speeksel op mijn gezicht belanden, waarna ze zich langzaam mengen met mijn tranen die hevig van mijn wangen rollen.

Dan verschijnt het gezicht van de andere gedaante boven mijn hoofd. Haar lichtroze ogen lijken geen pupillen en iris te hebben en recht door je ziel te kijken. Maar haar ogen zijn niet de reden dat mijn lichaam zich direct verstijfd van angst als ze verschijnt. In haar getatoeëerde handen heeft ze een glanzende, glazen kom waarin allerlei glibberige, huiveringwekkende, zwarte wormpjes zwemmen.

"Ik heb de bloedzuigers, Maxleana…"

De rest van haar woorden krijg ik niet meer mee. Bij het horen van het woord 'bloedzuigers', uitgesproken op de meest ijselijke, Capitoolse manier, wordt alles en iedereen in mijn zicht opgeslokt door de duisternis terwijl ik mijn ogen naar achter voel rollen in mijn oogkassen.

* * *

**Antonio Padres (18) – District 8**

Met een hevige kramp in mijn bovenbenen en een lichaam vol ongeduld sta ik met mijn handen in mijn zij te wachten op mijn stylisten. Nogmaals ontglipt er een zucht van mijn lippen als ik zie dat een van de hen voor de zoveelste keer een klein lapje gekleurde stof uit de grote, ijzeren bak haalt. Al bijna vier uur zijn ze bezig met het bevestigen van zulke lapjes aan mijn witte bodysuit, die je op dit moment waarschijnlijk niet eens meer kan zien.

Even schud ik zachtjes met mijn benen, proberend om deze op een of andere manier weer tot leven te wekken. De voorste stylist, die een enorme gouden strik op haar hoofd heeft, geeft me een boze blik.

"Stilstaan!" beveelt ze met haar verschrikkelijke Capitoolaccent. Ik zou het nauwelijks kunnen verstaan als ik niet al lichtelijk gewend was aan de rare manier van spreken. Ze lijken hun kaken bijna niet van elkaar af te halen bij het spreken, wat vaak voor flinke verwarring zorgt omdat regelmatig niet kan zie wie iets tegen me zegt. Bovendien spreken ze de 's' op een lange en slangachtige manier uit, op een manier die mij de stuipen of het lijf jaagt. En dat samen met de doordringende, gifgroene ogen van de stylist laat een kleine rilling langs mijn ruggengraat naar boven schieten.

Ik besluit mijn ogen dicht te doen, en druk mijn oogleden angstig tegen elkaar. Ik probeer het feit dat er drie Capitooltrutjes aan me staan te pulken uit mijn hoofd te forceren en probeer te denken aan mijn thuis. Ik beeld me in dat ik door het berkenbos van district acht loop. Ik voel bijna het korrelige zand tussen mijn tenen als ik me inbeeld dat ik met blote voeten over en zandpaadje richting mijn huis loop. Ik voel de glimlach verschijnen op mijn gezicht als ik me inbeeld dat ik Dixie in de deuropening zie staan, met haar goudblonde haar lichtjes wapperend in de wind. Ik voel mijn lichaam zich vullen met lust als ik me inbeeld dat ik Dixie ruw bij haar middel vastgrijp, ik mijn ruwe vingers over haar porseleinen, zachte huid laat glijden en ik haar hartstochtelijk kus.

Waarom moet ik, van alle jongens uit district acht, hier staan? Waarom had het niet een of andere loser van dertien die toch zijn hele leven niets gaat bereiken hier kunnen staan? Nogmaals zucht ik en de gedachte dat ik op dit moment met een of ander meisje in bed had kunnen liggen schiet door mijn hoofd. Maar ik sta hier in een van alle kanten verknutselde bodysuit met drie gekken dwarrelend om me heen. Ze zouden me eens moeten zien in dit apenpak. De meest begeerde jongen uit district acht, verkleed als een aftandse lappenpop. Alhoewel het niemand beter zou staan dan mij.

"We zijn klaar!"

Mijn ogen schieten plots open en mijn blik wordt meteen getrokken naar de rare gestalte die voor me staat. Voor een seconde denk ik dat een van de stylisten een andere outfit heeft aangedaan. Maar als ik de persoon nader bekijk terwijl ik mijn armen over elkaar heen sla zie ik tot mijn grote schrik dat de gestalte precies hetzelfde doet. Dan kan ik mijn eigen gestalte opmaken, onder een enorme laag lappen en schmink.

Mijn gehele lichaam was bedekt met kleine lapjes stof van ongeveer tien vierkante centimeter, waardoor je mijn gespierde lichaam niet eens meer kon zien. Het liep langs de zijkanten van mijn hoofd naar boven zodat je mijn afschuwelijk geschminkte gezicht nog net kon zien. Verafschuwd draaide ik me zijdelings om, om te kijken wat ze met mijn glanzende, zwarte lokken hadden gedaan en tot mijn schrik waren ze allemaal verstopt in lange, gekleurde veters.

In mijn ooghoek zie ik de verwachtingsvolle blik van mijn hoofdstylist. "En, wat vind je ervan?" vraagt ze als ik mijn blik naar haar wend. Langzaam voel ik de irritatie in me opborrelen en kijk ik mijn stylist recht in haar ogen aan als ik mijn mond open trek.

"Vinden jullie dit serieus een mooi kostuum? Ik heb verdomme veters in mijn haar, je kan niet eens mijn geweldige lichaam zien!"

De drie stylisten kijken met een verstomde blik in hun neonkleurige ogen naar mij terwijl ik langzaam harder en bozer ga praten.

"Zo kan ik toch nooit een goede indruk maken, laat staan dat mijn reputatie in district acht compleet verwoest zal zijn!"

Net als mijn hoofdstylist iets wil zeggen zie ik op hetzelfde moment alle drie de stylisten hun blikken naar de deur achter me wenden en hoor ik de felle, lugubere stem van Magdalenia, mijn begeleidster, door de ijle lucht van de kille en lege kamer weerklinken.

"Alsjeblieft zeg, alsof jij ooit terug zal komen in district acht! Hou alsjeblieft je mond dicht, want er komt totaal niks zinnigs uit."

Ik draai mijn hoofd en kijk recht in de dodelijke, sinistere blik van Magdalenia, die nog enger is door de felroze kleurlenzen die ze draagt. Achter haar staat mijn mentor Shiwa, met dezelfde ongeïnteresseerde blik als altijd. Voordat ik ook maar mijn mond open kan trekken snelt Magdelenia zich naar me toe en drukt ze haar afschuwelijk lange, felgele vingernagels zo hard in mijn bovenarm dat ik het nog door alle lagen stof voel. Ze trekt zonder iets te zeggen mee naar de lift die ons naar de verzamelruimte voor de strijdwagenceremonie zal brengen, waar Emerald al ongeduldig in staat te wachten.

Ik kan het niet helpen om even kort te grijnzen als ik zie dat Emerald compleet gehuld is in de vrouwelijke versie van mijn kostuum. Ze draagt een jurkje die op dezelfde manier is bekleed met vele lapjes stof, alleen haar benen zijn bedekt met knoopjes van verschillende groten en in verschillende kleuren.

"Ja, lach maar, maar jij ziet er net zo belachelijk uit als mij," snauwt ze tegen mij op een sarcastische toon terwijl de deur van de lift langzaam dichtschuift. De sarcastische toon van haar stem en de geïrriteerde blik in haar ogen prikkelen mij op een of andere manier om haar toch nog even te plagen.

"Ik kan nog steeds je mooie gezichtje zien langs al die lagen make-up hoor, wees daar maar niet bang van," zeg ik waarna ik haar een vette knipoog toe schenk.

Langzaam zie de blos verschijnen op haar goed verborgen wangen, maar toch rolt ze kort met haar ogen en wendt ze zich tot Shiwa.

"Mag ik met een andere lift voordat ik dadelijk iemands genitaliën eraf snijdt?" vraagt ze op een neppe beleefde toon, waarna Shiwas mond zich vormt tot een kleine grijns. Maar Shiwa kan nog niet eens haar antwoord formuleren voordat er een vraag uit mijn mond floept.

"Wat zijn genitaliën nou weer?"

Meteen schieten alle ogen in de lift naar mij alsof ik het domste statement ooit heb gemaakt. Emeralds ogen daarentegen maken voor de zoveelste keer een rondje in haar oogkassen.

"Volgens mij heb jij echt van je opleiding genoten, niet soms?"

"Huh, wat?" antwoord ik zonder na te denken. Terwijl Emerald mij vol ongeloof aankijkt schuift de glanzend metalen deur van de lift weer vloeiend open en kan ik de enorme voorbereidingsruimte waarin bijna alle tributen al zijn verzameld aanschouwen.

Meteen als ik voet zet buiten de kleine lift op de puurwitte, betonnen vloer van de ruimte voel ik dat de ogen van alle tributen plots op mij gericht zijn. Wetende dat al deze personen mij over enkele dagen met liefde de keel door zullen willen snijden, voel ik mijn lichaam zich ineens vullen met spanning. Vooral als ik doordringende blikken zie van enkele beroepstributen.

Als ik merk dat Shiwa, Magdalenia en Emerald al richting onze wagen zijn gaan lopen maak ik lichtelijk in paniek een klein sprintje en probeer ik deze er zo sportief en mannelijk mogelijk uit te laten zien om hopelijk een sterke indruk achter te laten bij de anderen. Eenmaal bij de wagen aangekomen hoor ik enkele meters verderop een jongensstem lachen en besef ik me dat mijn sprint er waarschijnlijk niet zo stoer als ik dacht eruit heeft gezien met het lappendeken wat mijn kostuum moet voorstellen.

"Vanaf hier kunnen jullie het zelf wel redden. Dit is het eerste moment dat jullie de medetributen kunnen ontmoeten, als je deze kans laat schieten kan je beter nu al in je houten kist gaan liggen," mompelt ze achteloos alsof het helemaal niks is wat ze net zei. "Tot vanavond."

Nog half in shock kijk ik met grote ogen aan hoe Magdalenia en Shiwa samen weer richting de lift lopen, terwijl Emerald vaardig de wagen inklimt.

"We, uuh, moeten toch contacten leggen, toch?" probeer ik zo nonchalant mogelijk te vragen waarna ik zenuwachtig achter mijn met lapjes ingepakte oor krab.

"Ik heb geen bondgenoten nodig, maar ik denk dat het beter is voor jou om misschien wel iemand te zoeken. Je zou maar alleen in het donker moeten slapen," zegt ze, gevolgd door een kort spottend lachje.

Even zoek ik naar een gevat weerwoord, maar als de ongemakkelijke stilte iets te lang duurt draai mijn rug naar haar om en loop ik naar het midden van de ruimte.

In mijn ooghoek zie ik als eerste de wagen die naast ons staat, de wagen van district negen. De jongen kan ik niet zien, die zal vast al wel in de wagen zitten net zoals Emerald, maar het meisje zie ik maar al te goed, ik kan onmogelijk haar indringende blik ontlopen. Haar dieprode haren staan als een grote aura om haar hoofd getoupeerd en haar angstaanjagende kostuum glanst door het kunstmatige licht wat erop schijnt. Het lijkt alsof haar lichaam bedekt is met scherpe, metalen punten waar af en toe een druppeltje bloed vanaf loopt. Maar alles in tegenstelling tot de onschuldige en lieflijke gezicht van het kleine meisje.

In een vlaag doet ze me denken aan Kalia, die nu waarschijnlijk thuis voor de televisie zit wachtend tot ik met mijn afschuwelijke kostuum voorbij kom rijden. Bij dit meisje is het andersom, misschien zit ergens haar grote broer wel voor de televisie, wachtend tot zijn kleine zusje voorbij komt, wetende dat zij het waarschijnlijk niet zal halen.

Maar ik kan geen medelijden met haar krijgen, ik zal degene zijn die uiteindelijk naar levend naar huis gaat, hoeveel kinderen daar ook voor zullen moeten sterven.

Ik draai me om naar de andere kant van de ruimte, waar de wagens van de lagere districten staan, de beroepsdistricten. Als eerste valt mijn oog op het beeldschone meisje uit district vier die ik herken van de boetes. Een doorzichtige, lichtblauwe, kletsnatte jurk die helemaal aan haar naakte lichaam plakt lijkt het enige te zijn wat ze aanheeft. De jurk is enorm laag uitgesneden, waardoor ik zelfs haar navel kan zien. En een enorme, kletsnatte sluier ligt achter haar op de grond. Haar haren, even nat als haar lichaam, zitten strak naar achter en op haar hoofd staat een klein, lichtblauw kroontje. Maar mijn oog valt meteen op de arrogante blik waarmee ze alle tributen in de ruimte lijkt te scannen, en ook mij als ze mij ziet.

"Heb ik iets van je aan?"

"Volgens mij heb je nogal weinig aan," zeg ik met een kleine grijns op mijn gezicht, maar ze lijkt mijn reactie niet helemaal te waarderen.

"Oh, we hebben een grapjas hier. We zullen zien wie het laatst lacht in de arena."

De indringende toon in haar stem lijkt anders dan de keren dat Emerald me op een of andere manier bedreigde. Ik schenk haar nog een ongemakkelijk glimlachje toe als ik naar de wagen van district twee loop. Het meisje van district twee verschijnt als eerste achter de wagen als ik dichterbij komt, en haar blik is niet zo verdorven en angstaanjagend als die van het meisje uit district vier. Haar lichaam is van top tot teen bedekt met koperkleurige tandwielen van verschillende groottes en haar hoofd wordt gesierd door een metalen kroon van dezelfde kleur.

Maar als ik enkele stappen dichterbij ben gekomen zie ik dat een jongen in dezelfde outfit met zijn gespierde arm om haar heen geslagen naast haar staat. Hij kijkt me daarentegen met de meest afstotende en moordende blik aan, waardoor ik bijna onbewust halt houd, me omdraai en met een hoog tempo weer naar mijn eigen wagen loop als ik zie dat bijna alle tributen ook hun wagen in klimmen.

Als ik zelf ook stuntelend de wagen in klim en ik Emeralds vertrouwde sarcastische blik weer op me voel gericht, hoor ik Shiwas indringende woorden door mijn hoofd echoën. '_Als je deze kans laat schieten kan je beter nu al in je houten kist gaan liggen._'

Pff, ik heb geen bondgenoot nodig. Ik ben een van de oudste van alle tributen, breed en sterk. Wat is nou het ergste dat er kan gebeuren? Ik moet in een beschimmelde, griezelige grot slapen waar allemaal gemuteerde wezens rondlopen met de constante dreiging van meedogenloze moordmachines die mij willen vermoorden waardoor ik onmogelijk kan slapen.

Enkele seconden denk ik na over de situatie die ik geschetst heb, dan voel ik dat ik al zenuwachtig en bang wordt van de gedachte alleen.

Ik heb echt een bondgenoot nodig.

* * *

**Jaden Black (13) – District 6**

"Iedereen klaarstaan, we gaan beginnen."

De lage, monotone stem weerklinkt door de enorme ruimte waarna het kunstmatige zonlicht langzaam gedempt wordt. Met mijn hart kloppend in mijn keel kijk ik met grote ogen toe hoe de enorme witte deuren langzaam met een scheurend geluid open schuiven.

Het eerste wat ik zie zijn de miljoenen sterren die duidelijk te zien zijn tegen de dreigende, donkere kleur van de nacht. Daaronder zie ik tribunes, die hoger lijken te zijn dan alle gebouwen in district zes, helemaal volgepropt met gestaltes die op een of andere manier menselijk zouden moeten zijn. Maar ze lijken niet menselijk.

Ik voel mijn adem stokken in mijn keel als de wagen langzaam vooruit beweegt om zich als zesde toe te voegen in de rij. Mijn knokkels worden langzamerhand wit doordat ik zo hard als ik kan in de kille, metalen rand van de wagen knijp, proberend niet om te vallen, en dus niet op te vallen.

_"We moeten opvallen, mijn vriend, anders worden we vergeten."_

Mijn maag lijkt zich om te draaien in mijn buik, me knieën beginnen uit zichzelf te knikken en ik voel mijn bloed sneller door mijn aderen stromen als de duidelijke, fluisterende stem door mijn hoofd klinkt. Ik probeer het van me af te zetten, ik probeer het te negeren door mijn ogen dicht te knijpen en te schudden met mijn hoofd, waardoor Crystal me langs haar felwitte, puntige schoudervullingen met een geïrriteerde blik aankijkt. Maar ik weet dat ik me niet tegen hem moet verzetten.

_"Als jij er zelf niet voor zorgt dat we opvallen zal ik het doen, Jaden."_

Nogmaals weerklinkt de fluisterende stem door mijn hoofd en laat een rilling over mijn ruggengraat schieten. Uit angst, puur uit angst besluit ik te reageren. En op dit moment kan ik mijn stylist niet genoeg bedanken voor het feit dat ze een mondkapje bij mijn kostuum heeft gevoegd, het had niet beter uit kunnen komen.

"Maar de mentor zei dat-"

Ik kan mijn zin niet afmaken voordat de sinistere stem weer door mijn hoofd galmt.

_"Prine is een dwaas, luister naar mij, Jaden. Ik weet wat goed voor je is. Ik weet waardoor we zullen winnen."_

Op dat moment zie ik de wagen voor me langzaam vooruit bewegen. Dat betekent dat het snel mijn beurt zal zijn. Dat weet niet alleen ik, maar hij ook.

Als ik onze kar dan uiteindelijk ook, op een sneller tempo als net, vooruit voel bewegen en als ik de koele avondlucht langs mijn huid voel glijden begint mijn lichaam te hevig te trillen.

"Alsjeblieft, doe het nie-"

"Wat ben jij allemaal aan het doen, idioot? Als je per se de wagen uit wil vallen moet je dat zelf weten, ik kan je er zelfs best mee helpen. Graag zelfs."

De woorden van Crystal, die gedempt zijn door het doktersmondkapje voor haar mond, komen aan bij mijn oorschelpen maar komen niet verder dan dat, ze dringen niet tot me door. Ik probeer mijn lichaam enigszins rustig te houden en niet in te gaan op de gekmakende signalen die mijn lichaam afgeeft, waar hij voor zorgt.

Ik probeer mijn aandacht te focussen op de dingen om me heen, als afleiding. Ik hef mijn hoofd op en kijk voor het eerst naar mijn omgeving. Ik word overdonderd door de felle kleuren die verspreid zijn over alle tribunes. Van alle kanten worden mijn ogen bijna verblind door de felle flitsen en ik kan geen kant opkijken waar ik geen enorme, zwarte camera zie. Van alle kanten word ik in de gaten gehouden, wat mij nog nerveuzer maakt.

"Ik mag niet opvallen, ik mag niet opvallen," fluister ik wanhopig in mezelf, wat gelukkig niemand kan horen of zien. Ik schud met mijn hoofd en wend mijn blik tot de andere districten om niet meer druk op mezelf te leggen door te kijken naar de duizenden mensen op de tribune.

De twee tributen in de wagen voor me zijn omgeven door een kostuum van grijze watten en hun armen en benen zijn geel om blikschichten en stellen volgens mij bliksemschichten voor. Op de wagen daarvoor staan twee personen gekleed in een kletsnat, lichtblauw gewaad. Op een of andere manier stroomt er liters water uit hun mouwen, en zo laten ze een spoor water achter.

De lichamen van de twee tributen uit district drie zijn voor de helft bedekt met allerlei chips, bedrading en elektronica. De andere helft van hun lichaam is bijna naakt, zodat het lijkt alsof de huid van hun halve lichaam eraf is gescheurd en blijkt dat ze eigenlijk twee robots zijn.

Omdat de volgende twee wagens zijn te ver weg om te kunnen zien, is mijn tijdelijke afleiding tot zijn einde gekomen en net als mijn lichaam eindelijk gestopt lijkt te zijn met trillen voel ik de woede en waanzin weer door mijn lichaam gieren. Mijn hoofd schiet in mijn nek en terwijl het aanblik van de oneindige kosmos op mijn netvlies valt begint mijn lichaam weer hevig te schudden.

Het enige wat ik probeer is mijn lichaam onder controle te houden en mezelf niet over te geven aan hem. Hij denkt dat we moeten opvallen, maar ik weet wel beter. Prine heeft dit eens gewonnen, naar haar moet ik luisteren. Niet naar hem.

_"Oké, dan luister je niet, Jaden. Dan zorg ik er zelf voor dat je luistert."_

Ineens voel ik een enorme klap in mijn maag, alsof iemand met grote kracht mij daar een schop geeft. Met knikkende knieën wijk ik uit naar de rechterkant van de wagen en laat ik al kokhalzend al mijn maaginhoud uit mijn mond glijden. Het geluid van de schreeuwende menigte wordt al snel vermengd door het geluid van het braaksel dat kletterend op de betonnen grond valt en natuurlijk Crystals gillen. Terwijl de braaksel maar blijft komen en komen probeer ik zo min mogelijk te kijken naar het afschuwelijke spoor wat ik achterlaat. Maar in een oogopslag kan ik de erwtjes en maïs van gisteren nog zien, liggend in een bad van okergeel vloeistof.

Na enkele seconden voel ik dat de braakdrang gestopt is en kijk ik duizelig op naar de verschrikte gezichten in de tribune. In een soort waas kan ik zien dat alle gezichten op mij gericht zijn, hoewel ik maar een gezicht tegelijk kan zien terwijl de omgeving alleen maar draait en tolt. Alle verschillende felle kleuren lijken met elkaar te vermengen en alle gezichten lijken dichterbij te komen tot ik door de toekomende duizeligheid in een klap naar achter val.

Het uitzicht van het paard die een wagen trekt, die op hetzelfde tempo als ik zich voortbewegen, met daarop twee rare boomachtige gestaltes die hevig aan het zwaaien zijn veranderd al snel tot een heel andere situatie. In enkele seconden wordt ik opgeslokt in een visioen.

De kille, grijze, betonnen vloer maakt al snel plaats voor gras. Het gras is grotendeels groen, maar het feit dat er hier en daar enorme rode vlekken zitten zorgt dat het beeld van vredig naar luguber veranderd.

Verward kijk ik om me heen en langzaam raak ik in paniek als ik de plek waar ik ben herken. Te midden het enorme grasveld staat een klein, gouden gebouwtje in een rare, organische vorm. De hoorn des overvloed. Direct kijk ik angstig om me heen, omdat ik weet wanneer ik hier zal zijn, met wie en in welke situatie. Maar tot mijn grote schrik ben ik alleen.

Maar als ik langzaam mijn hand in het lange, zachte gras zet en ik mezelf opduw tegen de grond zie ik enkele tientallen meters voor me iets liggen. Een onheilspellend gevoel schiet door mijn lichaam, maar ik kan het niet helpen om er langzaam naar toe te bewegen.

_"Wie, o, wie zal het zijn?"_

De fluisterende stem schiet door mijn hoofd als ik er nog maar enkele meters van verwijderd ben, maar deze keer is dat niet hetgeen wat ervoor zorgt dat alle haren op mijn gehele lichaam overeind gaan staan en mijn hart lijkt te stoppen met kloppen in plaats van harder te gaan pompen.

Een lichaam ligt in het gras, omgeven door een klein plasje donkerrood bloed. Al eerste zie ik dat zijn linkerbeen in een positie staat die mij meteen bijna weer laat kokhalzen. Als ik voorzichtig dichterbij kom zie ik dat zijn shirt doorweekt is met zijn bloed en dat ik door een enorme snee in zijn borst de porseleinwitte kleur van zijn gebroken ribben kan zien. Maar dan, als ik eigenlijk bijna boven het lichaam zelf sta zie ik zijn gezicht. Zijn lippen zijn omgeven door bloed dat nog nat is, een van zijn oren hangt nutteloos aan een enkel peesje aan zijn oor op de plaats waar zijn ogen te vinden zouden moeten zijn zie ik alleen twee donkere, lege oogkassen.

Maar het ergste is, het is mijn eigen lichaam.

In een shock word ik weer teruggetrokken naar de werkelijkheid, naar de wagen waarin ik nog steeds in een hoekje opgekropt lig. Langzaam probeer ik me bewust te worden van mijn omgeving, terwijl het beeld van het levenloze karkas het enige is waar ik eigenlijk aan denk. In mijn ooghoek zie ik Crystals glazen sleehakken, die hoger zijn dan de complete lengte van haar voet waardoor ze werkelijk op haar teen staat. Daarnaast zie ik nog net de onderkant van haar felwitte doktersjurkje. Ik hef mijn hoofd op en zie dat ze nog steeds met een enorme glimlach op haar gezicht naar het publiek aan het zwaaien is, maar haar glimlach veranderd tot een grimas als ze ziet dat ik naar haar kijk. Waarschijnlijk vond ze het wel goed dat ik buiten westen was.

"Als je mij ook maar voor één seconde durft aan te raken ben je er geweest, Jaden. Je bent een freak, blijf bij me uit de buurt," mompelt ze met haar kiezen op elkaar terwijl ze probeert haar neppe glimlach op te houden.

_"Haar bloed zal vloeien."_

Ik moet met mijn hand de metalen reling vastpakken om niet om te vallen als voor de zoveelste keer de fluisterende stem door mijn hoofd schiet en door mijn gehele lichaam lijkt door te galmen. Maar deze keer is het anders. Ik weet niet of het komt door het feit dat mijn eigen lijk die hij aan mij liet zien mij zo heeft geïntimideerd, maar het lijkt alsof het iets anders is. Ik voel zijn woede, maar ik deel deze woede met hem. Ik heb nog nooit iemand meer gehaat dan de afschuwelijke persoon die naast me staat. Daardoor vliegen de bijna dezelfde fluisterende woorden die enkele milliseconden geleden als een last door mijn hoofd schoten, nu op dezelfde fluisterende toon over mijn lippen.

"Jouw bloed zal vloeien."

Met grote ogen en een verslagen blik kijkt ze me aan terwijl ik de stem, die op een of andere manier ineens meer op de mijne lijkt weer door mijn hoofd galmen, waardoor er een glimlach verschijnt op mijn gezicht.

_"Goedzo, Jaden, goedzo."_

* * *

**Luna Hellwood (16) – District 1**

Een bijna constante woede is hetgeen wat ik sinds ik in de trein ben gestapt voel. Irritatie bij ieder woord wat hij zegt, een hoofd dat rood wordt van woede als hij ook maar een seconde naar me kijkt. En de weinige keren dat hij iets tegen me heeft gezegd heb ik me met alle kracht in mijn lichaam moeten inhouden, opdat ik niet mijn nagels diep in de aderen van zijn keel zet en hem ter plekke vermoord.

Pluto.

Ik heb nog nooit iemand zo erg gehaat. Bovendien heeft hij tot nu toe de dagen in het Capitool, waarnaar ik al zo lang uitkeek, werkelijk voor mij verpest. Ik kan geen seconde genieten van alle luxe, aandacht en macht omdat ik constant die woede voel en ik me constant moet inhouden. Maar gelukkig zal dat niet voor lang zijn.

Ik ben me enorm bewust dat hij nu recht naast me staat, waarschijnlijk met een gewoonlijke verschrikkelijk arrogante blik op zijn gezicht. Nog geen woord hebben we uitgewisseld vandaag, want door de blikken die ik hem toewierp de eerste paar keren dat hij een praatje probeerde te maken, snapt hij enorm goed wat ik van hem vind. Maar volgens mij nog niet wat ik met hem van plan ben, gelukkig.

In mijn ooghoek zie ik dat de laatste wagens in tegengestelde richting van ons gaan rijden, om zich klaar te stellen in de lange rij wagens. Mijn blik wordt meteen getrokken naar de bijzondere kostuums van district twaalf. Na enkele seconden te moeten nadenken snap ik dat de kostuums van district twaalf de doorsnede van de grond van hun district moet voorstellen. Het meisje draagt een lange, zijden jurk. Bovenin lijkt er eerst een kleine streep groene strengels te zitten, en daarna wordt de jurk bruin. Hoe dichterbij je bij het einde van de jurk komt, hoe donkerder de kleur wordt totdat er uiteindelijk grote zwarte edelstenen onderaan de jurk glimmen. De jongen wordt net ontrokken uit mijn blik voordat ik hem kan bekijken, maar ik gok dat hij hetzelfde draagt in de vorm van een pak.

De kostuums van de tributen van district tien en elf zien er uit als de kostuums van vorig jaar en twee jaar geleden. Voor district tien een schapen- en herderskostuum, beiden ingelegd met vele diamanten en edelstenen. En bij district elf hebben ze meer gemikt op de schattigheidsfactor, ze zien er beiden uit als speelgoedpoppen die op de meest achterlijke en stereotype manier verkleed zijn als boer. Op dat moment ben ik enorm blij met mijn prachtige, elegante en puurwitte gewaad, die perfect de luxegoederen van district een weerspiegeld.

Als de laatste drie wagens achterin de rij zijn aangesloten ga ik klaarstaan voor de rit en focus ik me op de geluiden buiten de massieve deur, terwijl ik me mentaal voorbereid op de komende gebeurtenis. Want ik weet ontzettend goed het belang van de wagenraces, hier maak je je eerste indruk. Hier zullen de sponsors al conclusies trekken en voor een groot deel beslissen wie ze zullen sponsoren. Dit moment mag niet onderschat worden.

Het ongetemde briesen van de diepzwarte paarden voor onze wagen zorgt er bijna voor dat ik het welkomstpraatje van president Snow niet kan horen. Geïrriteerd probeer ik mijn oren te spitsen en te luisteren naar de diepe, monotone stem die enorm nagalmt door het gehele Capitool.

"… en dan zijn hier, de tributen van de 71ste Hongerspelen!"

Direct staat mijn lichaam onder spanning en forceer ik mijn mondhoeken omhoog. Terwijl mijn tanden compleet ontbloot zijn en mijn rechterhand al in de lucht is om de gehele tribune charmant te begroeten, overstemd het knarsende geluid van de gigantische deuren zelfs het briesen van de paarden.

De massieve, metalen deuren schuiven in een tergend langzaam tempo opzij en langzamerhand zie ik meer van de gigantische villa en het rijkelijk versierde balkon waar Snow met zijn gevolg op te bevinden is. Enkele seconden kan ik de rijkelijk gevulde tribunes waarin alle kleuren van de regenboog vertegenwoordigd zijn, de lange betonnen weg die leidt naar ons eindpunt, de imposante skyline van het Capitool en de diepblauwe hemel, versierd met vele kleine sterren en natuurlijk de maan zien.

Langzaam komt de wagen in beweging en hoor ik de hoeven van de paarden op een steeds sneller tempo tegen de betonnen vloer kletteren. Steeds sneller gaan we vooruit tot we uiteindelijk langs de deuren en de open lucht in rijden. Direct voel ik de koude avondwind waaien door mijn pikzwarte haren en wordt ik overweldigd door het gejuich en geschreeuw van de Capitoolse burgers.

Een gevoel van euforie verspreid zich door mijn lichaam als ik van alle kanten wordt omringd door de extase van het publiek. Verwoed probeer ik naar alle uithoeken van de tribunes met een enorme glimlach op mijn gezicht te zwaaien, terwijl ik de mensen met wie mijn blik kruist bijna zie flauwvallen van opwinding. Op torenhoge hakken, in jurkjes en strakke pakken van alle mogelijke kleuren in het spectrum en met strikken, veren en allerlei ornamenten in hun haar juichen ze voor mij en proberen ze mijn aandacht te trekken.

En ik vind het fantastisch.

"De vertegenwoordigers van district een, in prachtige, elegante gewaden die de aanvoer van luxegoederen naar het Capitool symboliseert!"

De enthousiaste stem van Ceaser Flickerman galmt door de ijle lucht terwijl ik mijn arm sierlijk ophef en een kleine buiging maak, waarna het publiek nog heviger lijkt te schreeuwen als tevoren. Mijn lach lijkt op dit moment groter te zijn dan mijn gezicht, ik geniet op elke manier mogelijk van alle aandacht en roem en besef me dat deze roem eeuwig zal zijn als ik de tweeëntwintig kinderen achter me achter weet te laten in de arena. En niet te vergeten de arrogante klootzak naast me.

Dan hoor ik naast me Pluto iets mompelen. Door het hysterische geschreeuw van de vele Capitoolse burgers kan ik het nauwelijks horen en dus besluit ik het te negeren en maak ik me wonderlijk genoeg niet eens woest bij het horen van zijn stem. Ik ga compleet op in het gejuich van de menigte.

Nogmaals hoor ik hem iets aan me vragen, en weer probeer ik hem te negeren hoewel ik de irritatie al lichtelijk door mijn lichaam voel vloeien. Maar ik weet dat ik dit moment niet door hem moet laten verstoren, hij mag en zal dit niet voor mij verpesten.

Langzamerhand beginnen we de majestueuze villa van president Snow te naderen, en als ik goed met mijn ogen knijp lijk ik de witte gedaante van Snow al op het balkon te kunnen zien. Hoewel ik mijn wangen al hevig voel verkrampen, zowel als de steken in mijn rechter bovenarm, steek ik nog een keer mijn borst zo ver als ik kan naar voren en zwaai ik zo enthousiast en verleidelijk als ik kan, totdat ik vreemde, ruwe vingers om mijn linkerhand voel.

In een reflex trek ik zo hard als ik kan mijn hand naar me terug en staar ik met een woeste blik diep in de donkere ogen van Pluto. Ik voel mijn rechterhand zich al ballen tot een vuist om hem zo hard mogelijk de wagen uit te slaan. Maar net voordat ik mijn arm wil opheffen en hem als een natuurlijke reactie recht in zijn gezicht wil slaan krijg ik besef van mijn situatie.

"Als je mij nog een keer aanraakt, zal je er niet levend vanaf komen, of de Hongerspelen nou begonnen zijn of niet," fluister ik woedend.

Ik kijk diep in zijn donkerbruine ogen terwijl ik dat zeg. Zijn blik vervormt zich al snel van verbaasd naar net zo woest als de mijne en voor even verwacht ik dat we hier ter plekke zullen losbarstten in een gevecht. Als ik mijn vuisten al bal om toe te slaan wordt mijn aandacht, en zo te zien ook de zijne, ineens weg gegrepen door de stem van Ceaser Flickerman.

"… en de tributen van district een lijken een klein conflict te hebben. Rustig aan, daar hebben jullie genoeg tijd voor in de arena!" galmt er door de lucht heen, gevolgd door het gelach van hem en Claudius Templesmith.

Het tempo van de wagen neemt al langzaam af als ik mijn furieuze blik van Pluto afwend en weer een gemaakt glimlach op mijn gezicht te toveren. In mijn ooghoek zie ik dat hij hetzelfde probeert te doen.

De laatste meters van het parcours probeer ik met dezelfde opgewekte glimlach af te leggen als de eerste, maar door de verkramping door mijn hele lichaam en de woede die nog na giert door mijn lijf lijk ik in een soort waas naar het publiek te glimlach en zwaaien. Uiteindelijk komen we tot stilstand, terwijl de paarden weer hevig briesen en het volkslied van Panem met een oorverdovend kabaal door de speakers verspreid over het plein heen te horen is. Eindelijk kan ik mijn arm weer naast mijn lichaam leggen en kan ik de grimas van mijn gezicht afhalen.

De overige wagens sluiten langzaam ook aan op het plein, maar ik wend mijn blik naar het balkon die overweldigend versierd is met vele vlaggen waarop het embleem van het Capitool in goud te zien is. Als Snow kordaat zijn armen opheft lijkt een zweem van stilte in een keer over het hele plein te vliegen. In een vliegensvlugge kettingreactie is het geluid van de lichte wind het enige wat je nog in de verste verten hoort, totdat Snows lage stem de stilte doorkruist en deze ver achter zich laat. Door het volume en de lage toon lijkt iedereen opgeslokt te worden door de tonen van zijn stem en door zijn woorden.

"Burgers van Panem, tributen van de 71ste jaarlijkse Hongerspelen, ik heet u allen welkom!" Met een glimlach op zijn gezicht staakt hij zijn woorden in een pauze die net iets te lang duurt, waardoor het aanblik bijna ongemakkelijk wordt. "Wat is het toch een feest om ieder jaar weer vierentwintig verse gezichten in het Capitool te ontvangen, wetende dat een van hen een toekomst van eeuwige roem te wachten staat!"

Ik heb alleen oog voor hem als het daverende, oorverdovende applaus van het publiek door de lucht weerklinkt. Aandachtig hang ik aan zijn lippen terwijl ik me bedenk dat ik daar in een paar weken met hem op het podium zou kunnen staan, met de winnaarskroon blinkend op mijn hoofd.

"De lichamen van de overige drieëntwintig zullen vergaan, maar hun geesten zullen vereeuwigd worden door de spelen en verder leven in onze gedachten."

Opnieuw begon het publiek te juichen en schreeuwen, maar deze keer schreeuwden ze niet voor de winnaar. Ze schreeuwden om de moorden. Enigszins verbaasd keek ik het publiek in en zie de bezeten blik van de Capitoolse burgers, schreeuwend voor bloed en pijn. Een deel van mijn lichaam verafschuwde dit feit, een deel diep in mij dat ergens ook begrijpt dat die pijn een dat bloed ook van mij zou kunnen zijn. Maar daar heb ik me op dit moment totaal geen besef van. Het enige wat ik me kan bedenken is dat ik dat bloed zal veroorzaken en ik uiteindelijk als laatste overblijf, zonder twijfel. Ik zal winnen.

"Fijne Hongerspelen, dames en heren, en mogen de kansen immer in je voordeel zijn!"

Ik zal winnen.

* * *

**En dat was het derde Capitool-hoofdstuk, de Strijdwagens! :)**

**Sorry voor de immens late update, maar zoals ik al verteld heb in mijn vorige post en op mijn tumblr komen de examens steeds dichterbij. Ik zal dus steeds minder tijd hebben, en daarom is deze update ook zo verschrikkelijk langzaam gegaan! Daarom kan ik ook dus niet beloven dat het volgende hoofdstuk snel zal komen, misschien zelfs pas na de examens. Maar daarna zal er aan stortvloed aan updates komen, i'm sure of that, haha! ;)**

**Maar goed, hij is er! Met sommige stukjes had ik wat moeite, want ik moet eerlijk zeggen dat de strijdwagens niet mijn favoriete evenement is... Maar ik heb er geprobeerd er het beste van te maken! Ik hoop dat de mensen die kostuums hebben ingestuurd tevreden zijn met de hoeveelheid aandacht die ik eraan besteed heb. Ik weet dat ik heel gedetailleerd naar make-up en haar en alles heb gevraagd, maar helaas kan ik niet twaalf uitgebreide kostuums erin doen. Maar ik heb mijn best gedaan!**

**Bij dit hoofdstuk zie ik ook heel erg goed de verschillen in schrijfstijl in de verschillende POV's terug! Hazel's stuk leest echt enorm anders dan bijvoorbeeld Antonio's stuk, maar daarmee probeer ik echt hun karakter nog meer te benadrukken, je kan het zien als een soort stijlfiguur, haha! Maar over het algemeen ben ik zeer tevreden over de stukjes! :)**

**En dan de puntentelling:**

**Weer even voor de duidelijkheid:**

**Je krijgt 5 punten als je in het begin een tribuut hebt ingestuurd (2 tributen telt niet voor 10 punten, dat blijft 5)**  
**Je krijgt 5 punten als je mijn verhaal followed**  
**Je krijgt 2 punten voor een review (hier mag van alles instaan)**  
**Je krijgt 3 punten voor een review waarin je tips geeft  
Je krijgt 3 punten als je een strijdwagenkostuum hebt ingestuurd (2 kostuums telt niet voor 6 punten, dat blijft 3)**

MyWeirdWorld - 62 punten  
Jade Lammourgy - 62 punten  
LauraTwilightHungergamesHPfa n - 56 punten  
Kirstenav - 50 punten  
greendiamond123 - 49 punten  
FF-Schwarz - 49 punten  
Jannaatjee - 48 punten  
Madeby Mel - 41 punten  
JesseGabriel - 40 punten  
Cicillia - 39 punten  
leakingpenholder - 39 punten  
evalovespeeta - 34 punten  
miniMinaxx - 28 punten  
zyx21 - 18 punten  
randomlypandas - 14 punten  
freddie97 - 8 punten  
JoyMainhood - 5 punten  
serenetie-ishida - 5 punten  
TeensReadToo - 3 punten

**Wat je kan sponsoren voor de hoeveelheid punten dat komt nog!**

**En dan nog iets anders! Ik heb voordat ik dit hoofdstuk heb gepost, ook nog iets anders geschreven, namelijk een nieuwe intro voor dit verhaal! Omdat dit geen nieuw hoofdstuk is hebben jullie hiervan geen notificatie gekregen, en zeg ik het dus nu even! Het is een stukje vanuit de POV van de hoofd-spelmaker en het stukje geeft jullie al wat meer informatie over de verdere spelen, dus vergeet dat niet even te lezen! Ik vind Ebernate zelf een heel leuk karakter, dus mogelijk kunnen er nog meer stukjes vanuit zijn POV komen! :)**

**En tenslotte natuurlijk weer grote dank aan MyWeirdWorld en Jade Lammourgy! :)**

**Laat vooral een review achter, daar zou je me echt enorm blij mee maken want ik wil graag weten wat jullie van het hoofdstuk vonden! Wie was je favoriete tribuut, wat was je favoriete kostuum, heb je misschien nog tips? Laat het me weten! **

**Maar voor nu, op naar de eerste trainingsdag! **

**Levi :)**


	17. Trainingsdag 1: Tegenslagen

**Pluto Quint (18) – District 1**

Mijn lichaam wordt omgeven door warme stralen water die in een grote overvloed uit de brede, chromen douchekop stromen. In district één hielp het ijskoude water mij altijd compleet wakker te worden, maar hier lijkt de warme omhelzing mij alleen maar meer moe te maken. Het feit dat ik vannacht uren wakker heb gelegen, badend in mijn eigen zweet, helpt mij ook niet echt om wakker te blijven. Laat staan om de kracht te vinden om de doucheknop uit te draaien en de koele lucht in de badkamer te doorkruisen.

Met gebogen hoofd bekijk ik hoe de stroming warm water, gemengd met shampoo en enkele donkere haren, zich langzaam naar de goot beweegt, maar mijn gedachten zijn heel ergens anders. Binnen een klein uur zal ik samen met de andere drieëntwintig tributen in de trainingszaal staan, hetgeen waar ik al mijn hele leven voor train zal echt beginnen. En hoewel ik weet dat ik getraind ben en waarschijnlijk de beste tribuut daar zal zijn, kan ik het niet helpen dat de zenuwen op dit moment door mijn lijf gieren.

Ik sluit mijn vingers om de gloeiend hete doucheknop en draai met een vloeiende beweging de knop om, waardoor de constante stroom heet water stopt. Plotseling ben ik gehuld in de kou en op een of andere manier is dat precies hoe ik me nu voel. Ik dacht altijd dat de Hongerspelen het hoogtepunt van mijn leven zouden zijn. Verblijf in het wonderschone Capitool, de spanning en sensatie van de arena en tenslotte de eeuwige roem. Maar tot nu toe is het alleen maar tegengevallen.

Vluchtig grijp ik een katoenen handdoek van het rek en droog ik mijn lichaam af. Met nog druipend haar schiet ik in mijn simpele trainingsoutfit die netjes ophangen was aan de andere kant van de donkere, stenen badkamer. Ik veeg met mijn vochtige onderarm over de door stoom beslagen spiegel en haal haastig mijn hand door mijn natte, zwarte haren. Veel meer tijd besteed ik niet aan mijn uiterlijk, in de trainingsruimte zullen geen sponsors rondlopen. In de trainingsruimte zul je zweten, misschien zelfs bloeden, voorbereidend op het belangrijkste deel van de Hongerspelen. De gevechten, de moorden.

Ik trek een kleine sprint naar de eetzaal, waar Mimi als met een kleine glimlach op haar gezicht op mij zit te wachten, wat mij enigszins verontrust. Mimi glimlacht ___nooit _naar mij.

"Goedemorgen Pluto, ik zie dat je lekker hebt uitgeslapen," zegt Mimi op een toon die voor een onwetend iemand vriendelijk en welwillend zou klinken, maar ik hoor maar al te goed de sinistere ondertoon, en ik weet dat er iets mis is. Dan valt mij plotseling Luna's afwezigheid op.

"Ligt Luna nog in bed?" vraag ik enigszins verontrust.

"Luna is al bijna anderhalf uur geleden naar het trainingscentrum vertrokken."

Natuurlijk, Luna moet weer twee uur te vroeg in het trainingscentrum staan. Alsof extra training serieus nu nog iets uit kan maken, waarschijnlijk zal de training helemaal niets uitmaken en vooral niet voor Luna. Ik heb nog geen jaar geleden bijna letterlijk haar arm geamputeerd, en ze denkt nu even gemakkelijk de Hongerspelen te winnen? Wat een hersenloze imbeciel.

Als ik kalm op de met purper fluwelen stoel plaatsneem en een klein sesambroodje uit de schaal haal zie ik Mimi mij een sarcastische glimlach toe schenken.**  
**

"Pluto, dat je een uur te laat wilt opstaan moet je zelf weten, maar ik vind het hoogst onverstandig om nu nog even uitgebreid te gaan ontbijten. De training is al een kwartier bezig!"

Direct worden mijn ogen groot van schrik en voel ik de paniek door mijn lichaam heen stromen. Enkele seconden stamel ik wat onverstaanbaar gemompel uit waarin ik Mimi probeer duidelijk te maken dat ik zeker weet dat volgens haar de training om tien uur begon. Maar al snel zie ik aan haar onheilspellende glimlach wat ze van plan is. Een kleine gniffel ontglipt van haar lippen.

De woede jegens haar begint op een hoog tempo op te borrelen, maar ik weet dat ik niet de tijd of de status heb om haar af te kaffen of mogelijk in elkaar te rammen. Het enige wat ik nu kan doen is proberen zo snel mogelijk in de trainingsruimte te komen en accepteren dat zij al van het begin af aan Luna op iedere manier mogelijk probeert te begunstigen en daarmee mij als tegenstander te saboteren. Haastig spring ik op terwijl mijn stoel met een luid kabaal op de natuurstenen grond klettert. Ik sprint niet naar de lift, maar naar het aangrenzende trappenhuis en ren zo snel als ik kan naar de onderste verdieping.

Zonder er ook maar een seconde over na te denken duw ik de zware ijzeren deur van de trainingsruimte open en val ik bijna de zaal binnen. Als eerste wordt ik getroffen door de enorme, drukkende stilte en vervolgens zie ik dat ongeveer tien meter verderop alle drieëntwintig tributen in een cirkel om de hoofdtrainster heen staan, allemaal met hun verbaasde blikken naar mij gericht.

Het eerste wat de gênante stilte doorbreekt is het doortrapte gegiechel van Luna, wat direct de woede die ik net succesvol van me af heb weten te zetten enorm op weet te laaien. Met een verstarde blik beweeg ik me langzaam richting de cirkel terwijl mijn voetstappen duidelijk weerklinken door de enorme, kille ruimte. Als ik plaatsgenomen heb in de cirkel en de meest dodelijk blik die ik in me heb naar enkele tributen, vooral naar Luna, heb geschonken, hervat Atala weer haar verhaal.

"Dus wat ik al zei, de natuurlijke omstandigheden kunnen net zo dodelijk zijn als een mes of een speer. Vergeet dus niet om ook langs de survival onderdelen te gaan, ze kunnen misschien ooit nog eens je leven redden. Veel succes."

Met haar handen op haar rug en met een emotieloze blik wandelt ze de ruimte uit, vierentwintig tributen en een zoveelste ongemakkelijke stilte achterlatend. Eventjes lijkt iedereen elkaar aan te kijken in de cirkel, en ik weet dat iedereen hetzelfde denkt: Binnen enkele dagen zullen we weer in een cirkel staan, maar dan zal iedereen erop gebrand zijn elkaar te meedogenloos te vermoorden.

Dan komt langzaam iedereen in beweging, en bewegen vele tributen zich een andere kant op. De meeste tributen kijken met een onzekere blik om zich heen, onwetend welke kant ze op moeten of wat ze moeten doen. Maar na een tijdje zijn de zes tributen van de beroepsdistricten de enige die er nog staan en bewegen we ons langzaam en aftastend naar elkaar toe.

De twee tributen van district twee lijken wel aan elkaar vastgeplakt, volgens mij willen ze maar al te graag laten zien dat ze een setje zijn. Het meisje is een kop kleiner dan de jongen, en hoewel ze er niet al te gevaarlijk uitziet heeft ze een enorm sterke en zelfverzekerde blik in haar lichtbruine ogen. De jongen die beschermend zijn gespierde arm om haar heen heeft geslagen herken ik, Ilar Straton, lid van de beroemde familie Straton uit district twee en waarschijnlijk mijn grootste concurrent.

De jongen van district vier lijkt in eerste oogopslag gevaarlijker dan Ilar. Met zijn brede lichaam, gespierde armen en vooral een enorme moordende blik in zijn ogen lijkt het een gedogen concurrent te zijn. Hetzelfde geldt voor het meisje van district vier, wiens schoonheid mijn oog bijna meteen naar haar weet te trekken. Maar ik weet dat zij als enige van ons allemaal geen vrijwilliger is, en daardoor waarschijnlijk ook de zwakste.

Dan kruist mijn blik met de felle, arrogante blik van Luna, mijn districtspartner. Terwijl mijn gezicht bijna direct verstard bal ik met grote kracht mijn vuisten, ze maakt me woest. Als ze mijn woede schijnt te zien zie ik een kleine, cynische glimlach op haar gezicht verschijnen. Net als ik mijn mond wil opentrekken om wat er ook maar in me opkomt te schreeuwen naar Luna overstemt de duidelijk stem van Ilar alle geluiden in de ruimte en dwingt hij ons allemaal naar hem te kijken, wat me nu al irriteert.

"Voordat we gaan beginnen met trainen moeten we eerst een paar dingen gezamenlijk beslissen over de beroepsgroep," zegt hij star. Meteen merk ik dat hij de leiding op zich probeert te nemen en de hele groep lijkt daar ook mee in te gaan. Alleen Luna zie ik een verongelijkte blik naar Ilar geven, het zou misschien wel eens kunnen zijn dat we voor de eerste keer het met elkaar eens zijn. Ik ben de geboren leider van de beroepsgroep, en dat neemt de zogenaamd beroemde 'Ilar Straton' niet van mij af. "Ik neem aan dat iedereen meegaat in de beroepsgroep?" vult hij aan.

Maar voordat ik ook maar er over na kan denken om iets te zeggen weerklinkt Luna's bloedirritante stem al door de ruimte.

"Wacht eens, wie heeft jou tot de leider van de beroeps gekroond?"

Ilar kijkt verbaast op door de felle reactie van Luna en probeert een correct antwoord te formuleren terwijl Arwen openlijk dodelijke blikken aan Luna geeft, overduidelijk beledigd.

"Uh, ik heb nooit gezegd dat-."

"Laten we een stemming houden voor de leider van de beroeps," onderbreekt Luna hem zonder dat hij ook maar zijn zin af kan maken. Ze zet een stapje naar voren en op de meest arrogante en uiterst irritante manier zegt ze: "Ik stem op mezelf!"

In mijn ooghoeken zie ik de jongen uit vier onverbloemd met zijn ogen rollen, en ik geef hem groot gelijk. Luna is niet alleen een vals kreng, maar ook de meest irritante persoon die ik ooit heb ontmoet.

Het meisje uit vier staat direct naast Luna en zou als volgende moeten stemmen. Het enige wat ze doet is met haar armen over elkaar geïrriteerd voor zich uit staren, terwijl ze vol arrogantie weigert te stemmen.

"Hoe kan ik nou ooit stemmen op een leider als ik niet weet wat iedereen kan, en bovendien, het maakt me eigenlijk ook geen zak uit wie er leider wordt."

Nadat ik vol aandacht haar woorden heb gevolgd lijkt mijn antwoord zonder enige intentie en totaal impulsief van mijn lippen te glijden.

"Een zwaardvecht-duel," mompel ik, en direct zijn alle ogen op mij gericht. "We houden een zwaardvecht-duel en de winnaar wordt de leider, en ik bied mezelf aan."

"Denk je dat wij serieus iemand als leider willen hebben die op de eerste trainingsdag ___te laat _komt, Pluto?" antwoord Luna geprikkeld met haar lichtblauwe ogen gericht op mij, maar al snel wendt ze zich tot de hele groep. "Ik bied mezelf ___ook _aan voor het duel."

"Ik was een halfuur te vroeg geweest zonder jouw kinderachtige saboteerspelletjes. En Luna, ik heb nog geen jaar geleden bijna jouw arm geamputeerd. Je kan pas sinds een maand messen werpen op jouw oude niveau, die eigenlijk al schrikbarend laag was. Dat je mee wilt doen aan de Hongerspelen en jezelf daarmee een uiterst pijnlijke en eerloze dood schenkt, moet je zelf weten. Maar jij zal nooit de leider van de beroeps worden."

Er verschijnt een grote grijns op mijn gezicht als ik haar langzaam rood zie woorden, en ik haar hoor zoeken naar woorden. Maar haar gestamel wordt ruw onderbroken door het meisje van district twee.

"Heb je serieus een blessure?" vraagt ze sceptisch, waarna Luna nog roder wordt dan ze al is en daarbij mijn grijns nog groter.

"Ja, maar ik-," stamelt ze zenuwachtig, maar iedereen lijkt zijn conclusie al getrokken te hebben.

"Oké, Luna doet niet mee in de race voor leiderschap. Hebben we nog meer aanbieders?" zegt Arwen, waarna ze haar hoofd al verwachtingsvol omdraait naar Ilar, die zich stoïcijns aanbiedt zonder daar veel woorden aan vuil te maken. Even wend ik mijn hoofd richting de jongen uit vier, verwachtend dat hij zich ook wel zou aanbieden. Maar het enige waar hij aandacht voor lijkt de hebben is het vriendinnetje van Ilar, die hij schaamteloos van top tot teen bekijkt. En zij lijkt dat ook door te hebben te zien aan haar verontruste en gespannen uitdrukking.

Voordat ik het in de gaten heb heeft Ilar al twee zwaarden gehaald en werpt hij er eentje mijn kant op. Behendig vang ik hem aan het ijzig koude, metalen handvat vast, waarna ik een kleine sarcastische lach geef aan Luna, die chagrijnig met haar armen over elkaar mij een woedende blik geeft.

Terwijl Ilar een kleine buiging maakt, als teken van het begin van ons duel schieten er vele gedachtes door mijn hoofd. Ergens achterin hoor ik mijn vaders schreeuwende stem die allerlei aansporingen en bevelen door mijn hoofd lijkt te brullen. Maar naar hem hoef ik niet meer te luisteren, het gaat nu alleen om mij. Dit is het moment dat ik alles van mezelf moet laten zien.

Ik ga in een stevige positie staan en druk mijn beide benen bijna door de natuurstenen vloer. Ik voel alle spieren en pezen in mijn lichaam aanspannen en sluit met een stevige grip mijn vingers om het heft van het zwaard. Terwijl ik recht in de zelfverzekerde en sterke ogen van Ilar kijk beweeg ik mijn lichaam naar voren en doorkruist mijn blinkende zwaard als eerste de kleine ruimte tussen ons.

* * *

**Yeatee Bruncher (12) – District 3**

Maar half met mijn gedachten erbij zit ik in kleermakerszit tegenover de oude, monotoon sprekende instructeur die op de meest saaie manier de beginselen van het maken van vuur uitlegt. Eri probeert er zoveel mogelijk van mee te krijgen, en knikt om de seconde hevig met haar hoofd terwijl ze de dunne, houten stokjes op de juiste manier probeert te hanteren. Maar ik kan het feit dat al mijn toekomstige vijanden hier in dezelfde ruimte rondlopen niet uit mijn hoofd zetten en ik kan me totaal niet concentreren.

Op een gegeven moment weerklinkt een oorverdovend gekletter van metaal op metaal door de galmende trainingsruimte. Ik, Eri en onze instructeur draaien tegelijk onze hoofden om en zien dat er, waar net nog alle tributen verzameld stonden, nu een duel aan de gang is tussen twee beroeps.

Haastig spring ik op en sprint ik de kleine inham in de muur uit van het onderdeel vuur maken. Als ik langzaam de uitgestrekte hal inloop, hoor ik nog enkele keren gekletter en gekreun door de lucht schieten. Enigszins zenuwachtig, maar vooral ontzettend nieuwsgierig ga ik achter een van de metalen pilaren staan en bekijk ik schuchter het bloedstollende gevecht tussen misschien wel de twee meest indrukwekkende tributen, omringd door de rest van de leden van de beroeps.

De zelfverzekerde blikken in de ogen van de twee jongens zijn enorm intimiderend, en de gedachte dat ik het tegen hen zal opnemen in de arena laat de angst die ik al had alleen maar groeien. Terwijl ik met knikkende knieën langs de pilaar gluur zie ik de gespierde jongen uit district één, met pikzwart haar en een buitengewoon vuile en woedende gelaatsuitdrukking, voor de zoveelste keer uithalen naar de jongen van twee. Iedere keer als het glimmende metaal weer tegen het zwaard van de jongen uit twee klinkt lijkt de uitdrukking op het gezicht van de jongen van één steeds agressiever te worden. Maar de jongen van twee blijft maar de slagen terugslaan, en zijn klappen te ontwijken.

In tegenstelling tot de jongen uit één lijkt de jongen uit twee de rustigheid zelve. Met een zelfverzekerde uitdrukking, en iets wat zelfs lijkt op een kleine grijns, vangt hij alle slagen met gemak op. Hoe woedender de een aanvalt, hoe zelfverzekerder de ander lijkt te worden. Het enige wat hem aan lijkt te sporen om zelf toe te slaan is zijn medetribuut, die aan de zijlijn geconcentreerd aansporingen naar haar districtsgenoot roept.

Op een gegeven moment vliegt het scherpe zwaard van de jongen van een weer op hoog tempo naar de jongen van twee. Secuur draait hij zijn gespierde bovenlichaam naar links, waarna hij met een kleine draai aan de rechterflank van de jongen van één terechtkomt, die met een klein hupje naar voren struikelt.

Met grote kracht grijpt de jongen van twee zijn arm vast en drukt hij hem vliegensvlug naar de grond. Terwijl de helse kreet van de jongen uit één door de ruimte galmt plaatst de overwinnende beroeps met een grote grijns zijn voet op zijn rug. En net als hij zijn zwaard lichtjes op de inmiddels bezwete rug van de jongen uit één wil zetten, voel ik een licht getik op mijn schouder waardoor mijn lichaam direct verstijfd van de schrik en ik me haastig omdraai.**  
**

"Kom Yeatee, hier moet je niet naar kijken." De liefkozende stem van Eri laat me al weer snel kalmeren, want het duel had me inderdaad enorm gespannen en angstig gemaakt. "Je maakt jezelf hier alleen maar gek mee. Laten we een gevechtsonderdeel uitproberen, voordat de beroeps ze allemaal claimen, oké?"

Ze heeft gelijk, ik maak mezelf er alleen gek mee. Ik zal het tegen hen op moeten nemen, of ik het nou leuk vind of niet. En alleen daarover piekeren helpt mij helemaal niets. Ik moet trainen, ik moet leren, ik moet beter worden.

Dat zou mijn zus gedaan hebben.

Zwakjes knik ik naar Eri, en ik probeer een kleine glimlach op mijn gezicht te toveren. Haar vingers die ze om de mijne slaat laten me enorm veilig voelen, hoewel ze totaal geen bescherming bieden. Onze voetstappen weerklinken door de galmende ruimte als we de hardstenen trap oplopen. Als we boven zijn aangekomen zie ik pas wat een geweldig overzicht je hebt vanaf de eerste verdieping.

In de welkomsthal staan de beroeps nog steeds in een kleine kring te overleggen. De jongen van één lijkt woedend, terwijl de jongen van twee weer met dezelfde zelfverzekerde en stille blik het gesprek volgt, dat door zijn districtspartner gevoerd wordt.

De survivalonderdelen zijn per onderdeel geplaatst in een metalen inham in de muur, waardoor je in een soort ijzeren, vierkante box zit, die aan een kant open is en compleet gevormd is naar de passende situatie. Daar zie ik de tributen van district vijf, die er allebei zwaar verzwakt uitzien, de tributen van district elf en nog enkele anderen.

Bij de gevechtsonderdelen zie ik enkele oudere tributen. De tributen van district tien zijn daar te vinden en ik verwacht dat de beroeps na hun overleg grotendeels daar naartoe zullen gaan.

Maar Eri voert me mee naar de wapenonderdelen, waar speerwerpen, meswerpen, bijlwerpen en boogschieten worden getraind. Als ze zich naar me omdraait en haar verheugde gezicht aan mij toont, vraag ik me af hoe ze ooit rustig en blij kan blijven op dit moment. Ik voel de druppels zweet langzaam dwarrelen langs mijn ruggengraat, ik hoor mijn adem zich om de seconde stokken in mijn keel en ik voel mijn bloed zich sneller en onregelmatiger dan ooit door mijn aderen pompen. Ik ben zelf radeloos van de schrik.

"Welk onderdeel wil je als eerste proberen?" vraagt ze op een welwillende toon, terwijl ik recht in haar mintgroene ogen kijk. Even kijk ik naar de onderdelen. Bij het bijlwerpen zie ik een ogenschijnlijk sterke jongen van ongeveer Eri's leeftijd een loeizware bijl met grote kracht tegen het randje van schietschijf knallen. Bij het speerwerpen staat een meisje met een onverschrokken, dodelijke blik in haar ogen die een lange, vlijmscherpe speer in haar hand houdt en deze met gemak in het hart van de onschuldige dummy werpt.

De onderdelen boogschieten en meswerpen zijn de enige twee die nog vrij zijn, maar ik weet bijna zeker dat ik in twee dagen nooit de techniek onder de knie zou kunnen krijgen en ik dus immens zal falen. In mijn ooghoek zie ik nog steeds Eri vragend naar me kijken, wachtend tot ik een van de twee onderdelen kies.

"Meswerpen?" mompel ik onzeker, omdat de inktzwarte ogen van de begeleider bij het boogschieten me de stuipen op het lijf jagen, terwijl hij met een verbitterde blik om zich heen staart. De begeleider bij het meswerpen ziet er een stuk vriendelijker uit, haar kastanjebruine haren hangen lichtjes over haar schouder en ze begroet ons met een grote glimlach als we ons naar haar toe bewegen.

"Goedemorgen, mijn naam is Mizar. Jullie willen leren hoe jullie met messen werpen?"

Zachtjes knik ik ja, waarna Mizar meteen reageert en me met een klein duwtje op het voetstuk plaatst. Met grote ogen kijk ik over mijn schouder naar Eri, die met een kleine glimlach haar duim opsteekt. De spanning giert door mijn lichaam als ik ongeveer vijf meter voor me een metalen luik in de grond open zie schuiven en er een donkergrijze dummy de grond uit komt stijgen, met een felrood kruis op de plaats van het hart en meer dodelijke punten getekend op het lichaam. Ik kan me alleen maar bedenken hoe _ik_ die dummy zal zijn over een paar dagen, terwijl ik op dit moment juist andersom zou moeten denken.

"De beste manier om het je te leren is om gewoon te beginnen," legt ze uit waarna ze een klein, vlijmscherp mes in mijn hand drukt. Het ijskoude metaal lijkt een shock door mijn lichaam te geven en voelt enorm misplaatst in mijn hand. Compleet bezeten door de aanwezigheid van het glanzende mes in mijn hand, gaat Mizars vraag volledig aan me voorbij. Pas als ze haar stem verheft schrik ik zenuwachtig op en laat ik mijn wapen bijna vallen.

"Ik vroeg of je links of rechts bent," herhaalt ze, waarna ik met een piepend stemmetje mompel dat ik rechts ben. "Oké, je pakt het heft met je linkerhand vast en legt het puntje van het lemmet op je wijs- en middelvinger."

Twijfelend doe ik wat ze zegt, en leg het vlijmscherpe snijvlak op mijn vingers terwijl ik enorm bang ben dat ik mijn vingers eraf snijd. "Dan leg je je duim op de andere kant van het lemmet, klem je deze stevig vast en laat je het mes met je linkerhand los," vervolgt ze.

Als ik mijn linkerhand laat zakken begint mijn rechterhand ontzettend met trillen, maar dat weerhoudt Mizar er niet van verder te gaan.

"De worp zelf is makkelijk. Je beweeg het mes in een rechte lijn naar achter, terwijl je je elleboog buigt. Dan strek je je arm zo snel als je kunt richting het punt waar je het wilt raken. Het belangrijkste is dat je je arm recht houdt en je pols niet beweegt." Terwijl Mizar naar mij kijkt doet ze de beweging een paar keer voor met haar gespierde, ontblote armen. Het lijkt makkelijk, dus ik besluit het maar te proberen en het gevoel diep vanbinnen, dat zegt dat alles wat ik nu doe compleet fout is, te negeren.

Langzaam beweeg ik mijn knikkende arm naar achteren, terwijl ik deze zo recht mogelijk probeer te houden. Ik buig mijn elleboog en voor enkele seconden blijf ik staan en kijk ik naar de dummy die een grafietkleurige gloed over zich heen heeft. Hoewel het geen gezicht heeft heb ik het gevoel dat het me aanstaart en voor even lijkt het me te smeken om hem te sparen. Het kijkt recht door mijn ziel heen.

"Kom op, gooien!" roept Mizar aanmoedigend naast me, waarna ik alle verschrikkelijke gedachtes en waanbeelden uit mijn hoofd zet en mijn arm zo snel als ik kan voor mijn lichaam uitstrek en ik het mes richting het rode kruis op de plaats van het hart van de dummy gooi.

Het mes beweegt op een hoog tempo door de lucht, zich met een grote snelheid om zijn eigen as draaiend. Geconcentreerd volg ik het pad van het mes, en heel even denk ik dat hij de dummy zal raken, waarna het met een hard gekletter een flinke meter voor de dummy valt op de natuurstenen vloer.

Ik krijg niet eens de kans om teleurgesteld te zijn, want direct hoor ik achter me een zware, sadistische lach waardoor ik geschrokken mijn hoofd omdraai. Ik kijk recht in geknepen blauwe ogen van de beroeps uit district vier, die met zijn gespierde armen over elkaar geslagen en een arrogante grijns op zijn gezicht een kleine meter verderop staat.

"Dat is verreweg de meest zielige poging tot een worp die ik in mijn hele leven heb gezien," zegt hij grijnzend terwijl hij met een duistere blik in zijn ogen zich langzaam naar mij beweegt.

Meteen verstijfd mijn gehele lichaam van angst. Dit is _precies _waar ik bang voor was te gebeuren tijdens de trainingsdagen, en ik kan me alleen bedenken dat ik het niet eens tot de arena ga halen. Dat ik hier zal sterven, vermoord en gemarteld door de angstaanjagende jongen uit vier wiens gezicht op dat moment zich van een grijns tot een woeste blik vervormd.

"En nu ___wegwezen__, _de wapenonderdelen zijn voor de beroeps. Ga jij maar lekker oefenen hoe je op de minst pijnlijke manier vermoord kan worden waarbij je lichaam nog het meest intact blijft zodat je ouders nog iets hebben om over te huilen. En ik zal je alvast vertellen, dat is niet bij mij."

Mijn adem schokt steeds sneller door mijn keel, totdat ik bij zijn laatste lettergrepen compleet hyperventileer. Mijn lichaam is gevuld met angst en wanhoop terwijl ik het beeld van mijn ouders, huilend over mijn verminkte lichaam niet van mijn netvlies kan krijgen. Al strompelend en struikelend vlieg ik van het voetstuk af terwijl mijn luide snikken voor iedereen in de ruimte te horen zijn. Ik ren langs Mizar, die met grote ogen en een mond vol tanden het hele schouwspel heeft aangekeken. Langs Eri die een paar meter verderop met de jongen van zeven aan het praten is, en mijn conflict pas opmerkt als ik huilend langs haar heen ren. En langs alle andere tributen wier ogen op dit moment allemaal op mijn gekwelde, betraande gezicht gericht zijn.

Ik ren zo hard als ik kan naar het verste hoekje achterin het trainingscentrum en barst daar in tranen uit, denkend aan Calibra, mijn zus. Ik wilde het zo graag goed doen, voor haar. Maar ik heb het verpest.

* * *

**Blye Deluna (14) – District 11**

Terwijl ik languit in het lange, nijlgroene gras lig laat ik mijn ontblootte arm door de sprieten glijden. Het lijkt precies op echt gras, gras dat door de vochtigheid van de nacht nog net wat dauw op zich heeft in de ochtend. Als ik mijn ogen sluit en ik door de duisternis mijn ware omgeving niet kan zien, lijkt het net alsof ik thuis ben, liggend in de weide van district elf. Maar als ik mijn ogen open zie ik alleen het grijze, betonnen plafond van de grimmige trainingsruimte.

Langzaam hef ik mijn lichaam op uit mijn liggende positie. De kleine, vierkante ruimte waar ik inzit is precies nagebootst naar een waarschijnlijke arena. Hoogpolig gras, een schrijnende zon en een aantal bomen en struiken in de hoeken van de ruimte. Zelfs de muren zijn beschilderd met een landschap die er bijna idyllisch uitziet, als het niet zo zou zijn dat het uitgestrekte landschap op de muren een arena voor de Hongerspelen zou voorstellen.

Alan is druk bezig met het maken van een schuilplaats. Zijn roomwitte shirt is helemaal nat van het zweet, door het vele dragen van boomstammen, enorme takken en andere nuttige onderdelen voor het onderkomen. Zijn handen zijn aardebruin door de onnatuurlijke modder en hij heeft een wilskrachtige blik in zijn ogen. Hij is compleet geobsedeerd door het kleine krotje wat hij aan het bouwen is, en lijkt mij volkomen te negeren.

Ik laat opzettelijk een diepe zucht over mijn lippen glijden, waarna ik zie dat Alan nog steeds alleen oog heeft voor de brede, lichtbruine tak, die hij zorgvuldig op het dak van de schuilplaats probeert te binden. Teleurgesteld probeer ik de zucht nog een keer te herhalen, en pers ik opzettelijk een geforceerd kuchje uit mijn keel. Zonder resultaat.

"Wanneer zou de pauze beginnen, ik sterf bijna van de honger," zeg ik op mijn meest charmante toon terwijl ik lieflijk met mijn ogen knipper.

Alan wendt zijn blik nauwelijks af van zijn werk en opent amper zijn mond als hij mij kortaf antwoord geeft. "Dadelijk," mompelt hij, en vluchtig gaat hij door met het bevestigen van het ruwe touw.

Met een geïrriteerde zucht sta ik op en loop ik de kleine ruimte uit. Alan die redt het wel zonder mijn hulp, ik ga ergens iets leuks doen wat me daadwerkelijk interesseert. Net als ik naar de opgehangen lijst wil lopen, met de mogelijke onderdelen van de training, galmt de schelle, oorverdovende zoemer door de hal heen. Direct maak ik ommekeer, sprint ik bijna richting de kantine en sta ik als eerste van alle vierentwintig tributen in de lege rij van het buffet.

Vluchtig graai ik een plateau van de stapel terwijl het knorrende geluid van mijn maag het enige is wat ik lijk te horen. Bij de gerechten, die allemaal even onbekend voor mij zijn, staan kleine metalen bordjes met daarop alles wat je over het gerecht moet weten. Wat het is, calorieën, ingrediënten en nog veel meer andere schijnbare Capitoolse eigenschappen waarvan ik zeker weet dat niemand hier het begrijpt.

Ik laat mijn blik snel langs de verschillende bordjes zweven, terwijl ik mompelend de gerechtjes voorlees, bedenkend wat het zou kunnen zijn. "Amandelwraps met ananascompote, aspergeschotel met gorgonzola en geroosterde eend, krabsoufflé met spinazievulling…"

Op een gegeven moment lees ik de bordjes niet eens meer. De rare, onbekende ingrediënten schrikken me alleen af en als ik een lekker gerecht zie kan ik me alleen bedenken hoe ik later een stukje kikkerbil tussen mijn kiezen moet halen. Een van de laatste gerechten lijkt verdacht veel op een tomatensoep, die ik ook al heb gegeten in de trein. Ik durf bijna niet op het kleine bordje ervoor te kijken, verwachtend dat er een of ander glibberig dier in zit. Maar gelukkig valt het alleen mee. Kerstomatensoep met stukjes fazantenborst en korianderappel croutons.

Tevreden pak ik een van de porseleinen kommetjes en schenk ik deze helemaal vol met de romige tomatensoep terwijl de heerlijke, smakelijke geur mijn neusgaten al binnenglipt. Als ik achter me al langzaam een rij zie vormen met andere, hongerige tributen pak ik snel een paar sneetjes olijfbrood en snel ik me naar een van de tafels. Alle tafels zijn nog onbezet, dus ik besluit aan de voorste te gaan zitten.

Met mijn blik gefocust op mijn gevulde plateau en bijna bezeten door de overwelvende geur zet ik aantal stappen vooruit, tot mijn lichaam plotseling tot stilstand komt als ik met een grote klap tegen iemand aanloop. Direct zie ik mijn bloedrode tomatensoep alle kanten op vliegen en strompel ik een paar stapjes achteruit terwijl ik een enorme gil hoor die niet uit mijn mond komt. Als ik opkijk zie ik het meisje van zes met een gechoqueerde blik naar me kijken, haar trainingspak én haar roomwitte, zijden sjaaltje die ze daarbij droeg helemaal doorweekt door de romige, rode soep en met stukjes fazantenvlees in haar goudblonde haar. Maar snel verandert haar gechoqueerde blik in een woedende, furieuze gelaatsuitdrukking en voor ik het weet lijkt ze haar hand tot een klauw om te vormen en haalt ze woest uit.

"Kreng!"

Geschrokken hef ik mijn tengere armen voor mijn gezicht, maar net te laat om me te beschermen tegen haar uithaal. Ik kan nauwelijks de felle, stekende pijn aan mijn wang voelen voordat ik voel dat ze gretig mijn haar grijpt en hier hevig aan begint te trekken. Het enige wat ik kan doen is haar smeken te stoppen en hysterisch en luid 'auw' schreeuwen.

"Kijk uit waar je loopt!" schreeuwt het meisje op de meest gemene toon terwijl ze mijn hoofd van links naar rechts heen en weer trekt alsof er niets aan vast zit. Als ze eindelijk mijn haar loslaat, en ik in mijn ooghoeken zie dat ze een paar donkerbruine haren van haar hand probeert te schudden, wankel ik even achteruit terwijl ik mijn knieën hevig voel knikken. Voorzichtig wrijf ik mijn in tomatensoep bedekte haren naar achter en voel ik mijn hoofdhuid en rechterwang steken van de pijn. Met tranen in mijn ogen kijk ik haar aan in haar woeste blik als ze nog een paar laatste woorden naar me toe spuwt.

"Ik hoop ten zeerste dat jij als eerste vermoord wordt," bijt ze me woedend toe. Dan draait ze in een vlugge beweging om, en wandelt ze met haar neus in de wind naar de lift.

Totaal gechoqueerd en half hyperventilerend volg ik haar tot ze in de glanzende lift stapt, dan pas zie ik dat iedereen inmiddels al heeft plaatsgenomen aan de tafels en met grote ogen naar mij kijken. Sommigen lachend, alsof ik een prooi ben die ze in de arena kunnen verslinden, zoals de beroeps die verzameld zijn aan één tafel. Maar de meesten kijken uit pure nieuwsgierigheid, waarschijnlijk met de gedachte dat mij tenminste ___niet _als een bedreiging hoeven te zien.

Ik wend mijn blik tot de natuurstenen vloer en ik verlaat zo snel mogelijk de plaats des onheils terwijl er al avoxen van alle kanten toestromen om de tomatensoep op te ruimen. In mijn ooghoeken zie ik Alan zitten, die al plaatsgenomen heeft aan de achterste tafel in de zaal. Als onze blikken een enkele seconden kruisen lijkt hij deze vluchtig af te wenden, en gaat hij helemaal op in zijn volle bord eten. Proberend zo min mogelijk geluid te maken en zo min mogelijk aandacht op te eisen, ga ik zachtjes zitten op het chromen bankje tegenover Alan, die direct stop met het eten van zijn geroosterde eend en mij vragend aankijkt als ik kom zitten.

"Moet je niet eerst omkleden?" vraagt hij met volle mond, waardoor hij bijna onverstaanbaar is en hij neemt nog een grote hap van zijn eendenbout, waardoor mijn honger nog duizend maal erger opgewekt lijkt te worden. Maar al heb ik nog zo'n honger, ik ga echt niet terug naar de rij. Ik eet vanavond wel.

"Moet je niet wat eten?" vraagt hij enkele seconden later, voordat ik ook maar antwoord heb kunnen geven op de vorige vraag. Ik open mijn mond om te antwoorden op beide vragen, maar alleen wat onbegrijpbaar gestamel ontglipt van mijn lippen. Vragend kijkt hij mij aan, wachtend op een antwoord, maar beduusd sluit ik weer mijn mond. De schrik en angst zit nog steeds diep in mijn lichaam verwrongen en ik weet niet wat ik moet zeggen. Ik haal mijn hand door mijn vette haar, dat nog helemaal plakt van de dikke, papperige soep, en voel daarna met mijn vingertoppen de geïrriteerde kras op mijn rechterwang. Misschien is het maar beter om even niks te zeggen.

Zo zitten we enkele minuten tegenover elkaar, Alan openlijk genietend van de stomende, geurende maaltijd. En ik met een stekende wang en hoofdhuid, proberend me zo onopvallend mogelijk te gedragen. Ironisch eigenlijk, hoe ik in het district zo vaak heb gesmeekt om niet onzichtbaar te zijn, geen armzalige, onbekende sloeber, en ik nu alle aandacht heb, maar juist alle aandacht die ik niet wil.

Maar al kort daarna gaat de lage, monotone zoemer en komen alle tributen in de eetzaal direct in beweging. Iedereen verspreidt zich weer over de trainingsruimte, de beroeps nemen de gevechts- en wapenonderdelen in en de rest van de tributen krijgen zo ook de rest van de onderdelen. Ik probeer me enigszins te herpakken, en wend me tot Alan.

"Wat gaan we doen? Een gevechtsonderdeel, ofzo? Eentje die nog niet is bezet door de beroeps?" Ik probeer een kleine glimlach op mijn gezicht te toveren bij mijn laatste woorden, maar het enige wat ik terugkrijg is een lichtelijk geïrriteerde blik van Alan. Hij neemt een kleine teug adem en steekt van wal.

"Misschien moeten we vanaf nu aparte onderdelen gaan doen, Blye," mompelt hij terwijl hij zijn blik duidelijk van mij probeert af te wenden. "Uiteindelijk zullen we het in de arena ook apart moeten doen."

Zijn woorden komen als harde messteken aan, maar ik probeer mezelf ervan te overtuigen dat ik het verkeerd begrijp en open geschrokken mijn mond.

"Hoe bedoel je? We zijn toch een bondgenootschap?" vraag ik, waarna Alan meteen hevig begint te stamelen en stotteren.

"Blye, het is niet dat ik het niet wil, maar…" Zijn woorden lijken te blijven haken in zijn keel. Zenuwachtig schraapt hij zijn keel en vervolgt hij zijn woorden. "Ik weet gewoon niet goed of ik wel een bondgenootschap wil. Ik denk dat ik beter in mijn eentje kan werken."

Op een of andere manier lijken zijn woorden harder aan te komen dan de pijnlijke uithaal van het meisje van zes. Mijn mond valt werkelijk open van verbazing en verlorenheid, en mijn ogen beginnen zich langzaam te vullen met tranen.

Daar gaat mijn plan. De perfecte trainingssessies, mislukt. Het perfecte bondgenootschap, mislukt. Steeds lijk ik een stapje dichterbij te komen bij het mislukken van de complete Hongerspelen, wat betekent dat mijn ouders over een paar dagen een kille, houten kist zullen ontvangen met daarin mijn levenloze lichaam.

Langzaam beginnen de tranen ongecontroleerd over mijn wangen te rollen, en proef ik de zoute smaak zich door mijn mond. Mijn borst begint hevig op een neer te schokken als ik met luide snikken begin te huilen, waardoor Alan alleen nog zenuwachtiger wordt.

"Ik-, uhm, ik ga naar het katapultonderdeel, ik zie je vanavond wel, denk ik," zegt hij stamelend, waarna hij opstaat en zich vluchtig uit mijn blikveld beweegt.

Daar zit ik dan, compleet bedekt door papperige, stinkende tomatensoep. Stukken fazantenvlees zitten vast in de klitten van mijn haar. Ik heb drie etterende krassen op mijn rechterwang, en de spelen zijn nog niet eens begonnen. Tenslotte in mijn eentje huilend in de eetzaal van het trainingscentrum. Zonder bondgenoot.

* * *

**Emerald Melroe (16) – District 8**

Het is donker in deze uithoek van de trainingsruimte, zo donker dat ik bijna met mijn ogen moet knijpen om de dummy te zien, die precies dezelfde kleur heeft als de diepgrijze, stenen muur. Het zonlicht wat al vervaagd wordt door de dreigende wolken straalt zwakjes binnen door de smalle ramen, die hoog geplaatst zijn in de beginhal van het grimmige trainingscentrum. Maar ik ben daar een eind van verwijderd, wat betekent dat het akelig donker is.

Ik kan mijn adem nauwelijks onder bedwang houden, hij lijkt beklemmend tegen mijn borst aan te drukken en hij komt op een onregelmatig tempo uit mijn beknelde keel. Op een of andere manier mis ik de schone, ijle ochtendlucht van district acht die met een kleine bries tegen mijn natte lichaam aan waaide. Het geluid van de knisperende bladeren, de liederen van de ochtendvogels.

De lucht hier is klam, en wordt keer op keer opnieuw ingeademd door alle tributen, alle instructeurs. Nergens staat een van de hooggeplaatste ramen open, en dus daalt de zuurstof in de lucht met groot tempo. En dat is precies wat ik merk. Mijn benen en armen raken langzaam verkrampt, en mijn spieren lijken pijn te doen bij de kleinste beweging. Ik voel dat mijn complete rug bedekt is met zweet, mijn lange, hazelbruine haren plakken tegen mijn voorhoofd aan en om de zoveel tijd voel ik een zweetdruppel langs mijn wang op de harde, stenen vloer vallen.

Toch grijp ik het ijskoude metaal van de volgende speer weer vast en lijkt deze mijn warme, klamme hand bijna te bevriezen als ik er met alle kracht in knijp. Ik druk mijn beide benen stevig tegen het voetstuk aan en focus me compleet op de verste dummy, waar al een lange, spitse speren uit steken.

In een kleine ademteug druk ik alle lucht uit mijn lichaam en trekken alle spieren in mijn bovenlichaam met grote kracht samen. De speer doorklieft met grote snelheid de lucht terwijl ik mijn natte haren tegen mijn gezicht voel kletsen. Als de speer midden in het roodkleurige hart van de dummy knalt, en deze met een grote klap achterover valt, kan ik de euforie overal in mijn lijf voelen en vergeet ik alle kramp, spierpijn en zweet. Opgelucht ontbloot ik mijn tanden tot een grote glimlach terwijl ik rechts van mij de instructeur luid hoor klappen.

"Dat lijkt er meer op, heel goed gedaan!" zegt hij enthousiast. Ik schenk hem vluchtig een gemeende glimlach, maar al snel wil ik de volgende speer grijpen. Voordat ik de volgende speer uit het rek kan halen voel ik de gespierde hand van de instructeur om mijn arm. Vragend en lichtelijk geïrriteerd kijk ik hem in zijn azuurblauwe ogen.

"Je moet ook andere onderdelen trainen, Emerald. Speerwerpen heb je duidelijk onder de knie, maar je bent nog niet eens begonnen aan de survivalonderdelen, ik raad je-"

"Survivalonderdelen kunnen je niet beschermen tegen de beroeps," mompel ik bijtend en alsnog sluit ik de volgende speer tussen mijn bezwete vingers. Weer probeer ik me totaal te concentreren op de dummy en me af te sluiten van alle dingen om me heen. Alles wat ik zie, alles wat ik hoor. Alles behalve de onschuldige dummy lijkt in een soort waas te verdwijnen, en net als ik alle lucht uit mijn longen blaas en mijn rechterarm weer compleet aanspan voor de worp, wordt mijn aandacht weggenomen door een aankondiging uit de speakers, die door de hele ruimte overweldigend te klinken is.

Mijn speer vliegt schuddend en schokkend door de lucht, en klettert met luid kabaal enkele meters voor me op de grond. Woedend glippen er meerdere scheldwoorden langs mijn lippen, maar al snel heeft de aankondiging mijn volledige aandacht. Vooral als mijn naam erin genoemd wordt.

"Wil Emerald Melroe, district acht, zich naar de lift begeven? Wil Emerald Melroe, district acht, zich naar de lift begeven?"

Het gevoel wat op dat moment zich door mijn hele lichaam verspreid is onmogelijk te plaatsen. Is het opwinding, onwetendheid of pure angst? Het enige wat ik weet dat mijn lichaam direct compleet gevuld wordt door spanning, en ik met grote ogen naar de dichtstbijzijnde speaker staar wachtend op het moment dat de omroeper het voor de derde keer herhaalt. Dan pas, als ik voor mezelf besloten heb dat dat de gehele aankondiging was en ik me nu naar de lift moet bewegen, wordt ik me bewust van het feit dat werkelijk iedereen in de ruimte naar me kijkt. Alle instructeurs en alle tributen.

Ik probeer me zo kalm mogelijk te houden, en laat het elastiekje van mijn linkerpols afglijden om met bezwete, vette haar in een slordige paardenstaart te doen. Zo zelfverzekerd en arrogant mogelijk probeer ik naar de lift te lopen, terwijl het enige wat ik in de ruimte kan horen mijn eigen regelmatige voetstappen zijn. Iedereen is gestopt met hetgeen waarmee hij bezig is, en pas als ik de lift tot enkele meters nader hoor ik langzaam weer de tributen hun activiteiten hervatten.

De metalen deuren van de lift staan al open en in de lift zelf staat al een compleet in rood gehulde vrouwelijke avox op mij te wachten. Zwijgend, net zoals haar, ga ik naast haar staan als ze een van de vele verschillende knopjes indrukt. Langzaam schuiven de deuren dicht, ik kan nog net een afgunstige blik van een beroeps zien voordat de grijzige kleur van het metaal het enige is wat ik kan zien.

Op dat moment laat ik mijn ogenschijnlijke zelfverzekerde masker los en worden mijn ogen weer groot van verbazing terwijl het tempo van mijn hart zich langzaam opbouwt.

Waarom zouden ze, van alle vierentwintig tributen, mij willen spreken? Dat is de vraag overheersend door mijn hoofd klinkt, en waarop ik maar geen antwoord lijk te kunnen bedenken. Ergens vanbinnen voel ik een greintje enthousiasme, hopend dat iemand misschien wat worpen van mij heeft gezien en dit alleen iets goeds zou betekenen. Maar het grote deel van mij wordt gedomineerd door angst. Ik weet maar al te goed dat de spelmakers de totale controle hebben over de spelen. Hoe goed de andere tributen ook zijn, als je hen achter je hebt staan, dan heb je de spelen al voor vijftig procent gewonnen. Maar als deze jou verafschuwen, en alles eraan willen doen dat je niet wint, dan ben je ten dode opgeschreven.

Als de lift met een kleine schok stopt met stijgen, zuig ik een diepe ademtuig door mijn mond naar binnen. Het lijkt een eeuwigheid te duren voordat de metalen deuren weer uit elkaar glijden, als deze dan uiteindelijk met een krassend geluid uit elkaar beweging kijk ik recht in de ernstige blik van de hoofdspelmaker, die alleen zit aan een ronde, marmeren tafel.

Ik zie mijn eigen been trillen van angst als ik mijn voet in de kamer plaats. De ijzige kamer is helemaal rond en de muur, het plafond en de vloer zijn bedekt met puurwit marmer, dezelfde kleur als de tafel. Precies in het midden van de kamer, boven de tafel, hangt een gigantische, majestueuze kroonluchter, die de kamer van een schitterend licht voorziet. Als ik een paar stappen verder zet, en met een lichaam vol twijfel richting de hoofdspelmaker wandel, hoor ik de deur achter me dichtschuiven en besef ik me dat er behalve de lift geen enkele raam of deur in de kamer is. Ik voel me direct compleet opgesloten, nog erger dan ik me al voelde.

Als ik dichtbij genoeg ben gekomen leg ik mijn hand, die nog enigszins bezweet is door de training, op het fluweel van de stoel tegenover de hoofdspelmaker en trek ik deze stilletjes naar achter. Als ik plaats heb genomen kijk ik recht in zijn donkere ogen.

Hij heeft een apart uiterlijk, wenkbrauwen compleet ingelegd met allerlei verschillende edelsteentjes die grauw afsteken tegen de bleke kleur van zijn spitse gezicht. Zijn blauwgrijze haren, die zo donker zijn dat je alleen de kleur kan zien in de glans van het licht, hangen strak naar achter en loopt helemaal door tot de withouten stoelpoot. Maar hij ziet er niet zo perfect uit als hij zou willen. Er zitten grote, donkere wallen onder zijn ogen, maar hetgeen wat mij het meest opvalt is de lichtelijk verwilderde en wanhopige nuance in zijn ernstige blik.

"Welkom, Emerald. Mijn naam is Ebernate Mars en ik ben de hoofdspelmaker van de 71ste Hongerspelen."

Zijn Capitoolaccent is nog vele malen erger dan die van mijn begeleider, hij lijkt alle woorden in te slikken en alle 's'en worden zo lang uitgerekt dat er werkelijk waar een rilling langs mijn ruggengraat naar beneden schiet. Ik besluit hem in zijn ogen aan te blijven kijken, geen zwakte te tonen en niks te zeggen. Ik kan me pas aardig jegens hem gedragen als ik weet waarom ik hier ben.

"Je vraagt je vast af waarom je hier bent," vervolgt hij. Ik moet mijn lippen werkelijk op elkaar drukken op niet iets snauwend uit te spuwen, maar de woorden: 'Zou je denken', liggen op het puntje van me tong.

"Je bent hier naartoe geroepen omdat ik je om een gunst wil vragen."

Op dat moment, precies op dat moment, slaat de hele situatie om. De spanning lijkt van mijn lichaam af te vallen. Ik besef op dat moment precies dat de rollen, die onbewust al verdeeld waren, totaal zijn omgedraaid. Mijn gezicht vervormt zich daarentegen tot een verbaasde uitdrukking, want ik had alles verwacht, behalve dit. Maar al snel sla ik mijn beide handen in elkaar, en ga ik in dezelfde onderhandelpositie zitten als hem, lichtelijk naar voren gebogen en gretig naar macht.

"En wat voor een gunst zou dat dan zijn?" vraag ik gedecideerd waarna Ebernate begint met de lange uitleg van zijn plan.

"Het is tot onze attentie gekomen, dat er tussen een van de tributen een ware rebel zit. Hij zou in zijn district al meerdere daden van rebellie hebben gepleegd. Wij verwachten, doordat wij extra toezicht hebben gehouden op zijn doen en laten, dat hij tijdens de aankomende evenementen en waarschijnlijk ook de gehele Hongerspelen, misschien enige uitingen van opstandig gedrag kan gaan vertonen, en dat willen wij graag afremmen. Helaas kunnen wij daar pas in de arena wat aan doen, en hem op de juist manier op zijn plaats zetten. En om dat zo te doen, hebben we jou nodig."

En kleine stilte valt na zijn uitvoerige uitleg waarnaar ik zo geconcerteerd luisterde. Nu pas komen de vragen op in mijn hoofd, terwijl hij aan het praten was leken zijn woorden het enige waar ik aan dacht en mijn hoofd was verder leeg. Maar op dit moment lijken de vragen als een gigantische tsunami over me heen te storten. Ik weet één vraag uit mijn keel te persen.

"Wat moet ik doen?"

Een kleine grijns verschijnt op zijn gezicht, die net niet zijn felwitte tanden ontbloot. "Je moet hem vermoorden," zegt hij op de meest onpersoonlijke en stoïcijnse manier. "Maar wel op onze manier."

Ik wil me niet eens voorstellen wat hij bedoelt met 'zijn manier'. Ik heb me nooit verdiept in de zaken van het Capitool maar ik kan me bedenken dat het niet door middel van een milde slaappil zal zijn, laat staan een pijnloze dood. Beelden van marteling schieten voor mijn netvlies en op dat moment twijfel ik ten zeerste of ik de brute dood van een tribuut op 'de manier van het Capitool' wel op mijn geweten wil hebben.

"Wat staat daar tegenover?"

Zonder dat ik er over na hoef te denken spreek ik de woorden uit, en maken ze een einde aan de overheersende stilte. Meteen gieren de zenuwen voor mijn lichaam, vrezend dat hij zal zeggen dat ik het ___moet _doen, en dat ze me anders in de eerste uren van de spelen vermoorden. Ik weet niet of ik de enige ben die dit plan kan uitvoeren, maar ik weet wel dat er beneden tweeëntwintig andere tributen staan, die waarschijnlijk allemaal even graag deze taak uit mijn handen willen trekken, als ze daarmee de steun van de spelmakers krijgen.

"De moord op de rebel zal plaatsvinden op een afgesproken moment van de spelen, op een van de latere dagen, wat dus betekent dat je zekerheid hebt op overleving tot die dag." Ik slaak een kleine zucht van opluchting, wetende dat ik beloond zal worden. Maar hij is nog niet klaar. "Bovendien zul je na de moord via het sponsorsysteem je favoriete wapen ontvangen, wat in jouw geval volgens mij een speer is."

Rustig leunt hij weer achterover, om mij rustig de tijd te geven over mijn antwoord. Maar lang hoeft hij niet te wachten, de zekerheid op leven tot een van de latere dagen plus het zekere bezit van een speer is voor mij meer dan genoeg. Op welke lugubere, verschrikkelijke manier ik die tribuut ook moet vermoorden, ik moet dit doen. Ik moet dit doen om te overleven.

"Ik doe het."

Een grote glimlach verschijnt op zijn gezicht, terwijl hij tevreden zijn lichaam weer naar voren beweegt. "Een goede keuze, Emerald. Je zal er geen spijt van hebben," zegt hij als hij zijn stoel naar achter schuift en geleidelijk opstaat. "Je kan nu weer terug naar de trainingsruimte, wij zullen op een later tijdstip contact met je opnemen voor verdere instructies."

Vastberaden steekt hij zijn hand uit als ik ook oprijs uit de zachte, fluwelen stoel. Ik geef hem met een raar gevoel vanbinnen een hand en draai me om om me weer terug te bewegen naar de metalen lift. Maar dan schiet er nog een laatste vraag me te binnen en draai ik mijn hoofd vluchtig om.

"Wie is het?"

Een kleine stilte volgt, en hij kijkt me verward met zijn donkere ogen aan. Waarschijnlijk vraagt hij zich af waarom ik mijn slachtoffer zou willen weten, en denkt hij dat het verstandiger is om het niet weten, opdat de moord makkelijker zou zijn bij een onbekende. Maar ik wil weten wiens leven ik zal afnemen.

Met grote twijfel in zijn ogen opent hij zijn mond en spreekt hij een naam uit, die ik eens een keer heb gehoord, maar verder compleet onbekend voor me is.

"Declan Murray."

* * *

**En... cliffhanger, hahaha!**

**Dat was dus de eerste trainingsdag, gewoon binnen twee weken gepost, die had dat gedacht, haha! Ik zelf ook niet hoor! ;)**

**Maar ik vond dit echt een heerlijk hoofdstuk om te schrijven, en het is misschien wel een van mijn favoriete hoofdstukken! Ik vind de tributen en de gebeurtenissen echt geweldig, ik ben er echt tevreden mee! Ik had niet gedacht dat ik de training zo geweldig zou vinden, het gewoon mijn allerlangste hoofdstuk tot nu toe, 8.600 woorden! **

**Maar goed, er is zoveel gebeurt in dit hoofdstuk! Ik kan onmogelijk alles bespreken, het gevecht tussen Ilar en Pluto, Yeatee's mislukte poging tot meswerpen, Blye's debacle en natuurlijk uiteindelijk het grote masterplan van Ebernate, dat wordt zeker nog gevolgd! Zoals ik al zei, ik ben er erg tevreden mee, en heb echt zin om het vervolg te schrijven over deze tributen, haha! ;)**

**En dan de puntentelling:**

**Weer even voor de duidelijkheid:**

**Je krijgt 5 punten als je in het begin een tribuut hebt ingestuurd (2 tributen telt niet voor 10 punten, dat blijft 5)**  
**Je krijgt 5 punten als je mijn verhaal followed**  
**Je krijgt 2 punten voor een review (hier mag van alles instaan)**  
**Je krijgt 3 punten voor een review waarin je tips geeft  
Je krijgt 3 punten als je een strijdwagenkostuum hebt ingestuurd (2 kostuums telt niet voor 6 punten, dat blijft 3)**

MyWeirdWorld - 65 punten  
Jade Lammourgy - 65 punten  
LauraTwilightHungergamesHPfan - 58 punten  
Jannaatjee - 54 punten  
Kirstenav - 53 punten  
greendiamond123 - 52 punten  
FF-Schwarz - 49 punten  
JesseGabriel - 46 punten  
leakingpenholder - 45 punten  
Madeby Mel - 44 punten  
NoxSelkirk - 42 punten  
Cicillia - 39 punten  
evalovespeeta - 37 punten  
miniMinaxx - 28 punten  
randomlypandas - 14 punten  
XxwhitechocolatexX - 13 punten  
freddie97 - 8 punten  
serenetie-ishida - 8 punten  
JoyMainhood - 5 punten  
DutchPotterHead - 5 punten  
TeensReadToo - 3 punten

**Wat je kan sponsoren voor de hoeveelheid punten dat komt nog!**

**Wow, het tellen van de punten duurt steeds langer, haha! De lijst wordt ook steeds langer, echt zo leuk om te zien! Over dingen die je kunt sponsoren, ik zorg dat ik dat het hoofdstuk voor het bloedbad post, zodat jullie even goed kunnen verdiepen in wat jouw tribuut nodig heeft, haha.**

**Als laatste wil ik twee mensen nog heeel erg bedanken, zoals altijd! MyWeirdWorld en Jade Lammourgy, thanks so much voor al jullie hulp en steun!**

**Vergeet niet een review achter te laten! Wie was je favoriete tribuut? Wat vond je leuk in het hoofdstuk? Heb je nog tips? Laat het me even weten! Neem ook even een kijkje op mijn tumblr als je dat nog niet gedaan hebt, de link staat op mijn profiel!**

**En dan zie ik jullie weer bij de tweede trainingsdag!**

**Levi :)**


	18. Trainingsdag 2: Van liefde tot verraad

**AN:**

**Ik wilde dit hoofdstuk even beginnen met een korte AN, vooral over de eerste POV van dit hoofdstuk. De eerste POV is van Hanmet, en al vanaf haar boete had ik het idee om een bepaalde scene in het Capitool te doen. Ik wist dat deze niet makkelijk zou worden, maar vond en vind het nog steeds een passende en krachtige verhaallijn voor Hanmet in het Capitool. Je zult zelf verder wel lezen waar ik het over heb, maar omdat het nogal een heftig onderwerp is wil ik graag het zekere voor het onzekere nemen en me bij voorbaat verontschuldigen als ik er iemand mee kwets! Daarnaast is het ook nog een erg kort stukje vergeleken met de andere stukjes en mijn normale lengte, maar ik wilde dit niet langer maken dan het is. Het voelt meer als een intro, en ik denk ook niet dat Hanmet minder aandacht krijgt, omdat het stukje kort, maar wel krachtig is.**

**Veel leesplezier!**

* * *

******Hanmet Sleepmyrtle (13) – District 5**

Het is nog stil in het Capitool.

Zwijgend kijk ik toe hoe de oranjekleurige ochtendzon langzaam oprijst vanachter de vele torenhoge gebouwen van het Capitool. De lucht is helder, wolkeloos zelfs en geen briesje lijkt door de lucht te waaien, het is compleet windstil. De uitgestrekte straten lijken verlaten en worden alleen verlicht door de zwakke zon. Er is geen ziel op straat, het lijkt alsof ik de enige persoon ben in het gehele Capitool, het lijkt alsof ik helemaal alleen ben. Maar dat ben ik ook. Hoeveel mensen er hier ook om me heen zijn, stylisten, mentoren of zelfs districtspartners, ik ben en blijf alleen.

Een diepe, neerslachtige zucht verlaat mijn mond. Miljoenen gedachten zouden door mijn hoofd moeten schieten. Ik zou in paniek moeten zijn, de gang van zaken in de arena moeten overpeinzen, huilen, schreeuwen. Maar ik ben rustig, hoewel dat niet altijd hetzelfde was.

De eerste paar dagen in het Capitool waren het ergst, ik heb uren gehuild in mijn kamer, mijn gezicht begraven in mijn kussen, hopend dat ik zou stikken en zonder het te merken deze wereld zou verlaten. Ik heb gewanhoopt tijdens de wagenraces. Ik heb alles op alles gezet bij de training, vastberaden om nog alles uit mezelf te halen en het tenminste nog te proberen. Maar het enige wat ik deed was falen. Het vuur ging niet aan, ik vergiftigde mezelf bijna door de verkeerde planten te eten en mijn hutten stortten allemaal in elkaar.

De hele nacht heb ik liggen zweten in mijn bed. Niet bang om te gaan slapen, maar bang om weer wakker te worden. De nacht leek oneindig voort te duren terwijl de minuten uren leken te duren. Uiteindelijk was mijn kussen compleet doorweekt door zoute tranen, en leken mijn ogen uitgedroogd door het onmetelijke huilen.

Het kon zo niet langer, ik kon dit niet volhouden.

En nu zit ik hier. Ik voel de ruwe structuur van het steen tegen mijn bovenbenen schuren, mijn voeten bungelen onwetend over de rand van het balkon. Met mijn ogen dicht kan ik me nog inbeelden dat ik op een van de hoge, kersenhouten stoelen in de eetkamer van mijn huis zit, of op het aanrecht. Maar als ik mijn oogleden ophef, en honderden meters onder me het steenharde plaveisel zie, weet ik dat ik niet meer thuis ben.

De eerste kleine bries waait mijn ravenzwarte haar op, waarna deze sierlijk door de lucht beweegt. De wind laat me even wankelen, en even lijkt het alsof ik mijn evenwicht verlies. Maar geen paniek schiet door mijn lichaam, ik vrees het feit niet dat ik ieder moment naar beneden kan vallen en mijn lichaam op de harde, betonnen grond van het Capitool uit elkaar kan spatten.

Het maakt niet meer uit, ik zal sterven. En als dat op deze manier moet, dan is dat zo. Er zal toch niemand zijn die zich huilend over mijn lichaam wil werpen. Dus het maakt niets uit als deze uiteindelijk van de straten van het Capitool geschraapt moet worden.

Even denk ik er aan om mijn lichaam naar voren te werpen, en voel ik mijn bovenlichaam zich langzaam opheffen, maar dan wordt ik me ineens bewust van de zwarte, leren riem die ik vast heb in mijn rechterhand. De riem die ik haastig uit mijn overvolle kledingkast had gegrepen voordat ik naar het balkon rende. Ik moet mezelf echt aanmoedigen om me niet naar voren te werpen, en weer vluchtig mijn evenwicht te vinden. Maar diep vanbinnen weet ik dat het Capitool nooit de tributen zomaar toegang zou geven tot het balkon, wetende dat sommigen zo wanhopig zijn dat ze er met plezier af zouden springen. Tributen zoals ik.

Ik sta op en loop langzaam weg van de rand. Terwijl de ochtendzon licht schrijnend in mijn nek brandt klim ik via een van de twee lichtpaarse dinerstoelen op de kleine, withouten tafel op het balkon. In de wazige weerspiegeling van de glazen schuifdeur die naar mijn kamer leidt, zie ik hoe ik de riem probeer vast te maken aan een van de steunbalken. Als de riem eenmaal bevestigd is leg ik geconcentreerd de knoop die ik gistermiddag geleerd heb van een van de instructeurs. De meest simpele knoop, het enige wat me bij de eerste trainingsdag is gelukt. De strop.

Ik geef nog een laatste ruk en ik voel de ruwe structuur van het leer door mijn hand glijden, enkele striemen achterlatend. Kalm laat ik de zelfgemaakte strop los terwijl mijn blik wordt getrokken naar mijn eigen spiegelbeeld.

Ik kijk mezelf diep in mijn ogen, maar lijk mezelf niet te herkennen. Dit meisje is ten einde raad, wanhopig. Ik kijk naar de lege blik in haar ogen en weet dat dit alleen een gestalte is. Mijn gestalte. Hanmet zelf is allang gestorven toen haar naam omgeroepen werd, misschien zelfs wel eerder. Misschien toen haar broer haar voor de eerste keer midden in de nacht de modder inwierp terwijl de hemel in regendruppels naar beneden leek te komen en de ijzige kou haar lichaam deed bevriezen. Misschien de eerste keer dat haar zus zwijgend toekeek hoe hij haar keer op keer in haar maag schopte, terwijl de tranen over haar wangen stroomden.

De slechte herinneringen lijken zich eindeloos op elkaar te stapelen, en de enkele goede compleet te overspoelen. Steeds als ik denk dat ik me niet nog ellendiger, leger en wanhopiger kan voelen, komt er wel een nieuwe herinnering in me op. Maar dat zal niet lang meer duren, verzeker ik mezelf, ik zal me verlossen.

Ik sluit mijn dunne vingers om de strop en trek deze zelfverzekerd naar me toe. Geleidelijk haal ik mijn hoofd door de lus van de strop, en voel ik het leer tegen mijn keel aan schuren. Ik pak mijn zwarte haardos vast en haal deze in een vloeiende beweging achter de strop vandaan. Dan leg ik mijn handen langs mijn lichaam en sta ik even compleet stil.

Ik draai me om, en zie de oranjekleurige zon oprijzen tegen de rand van het balkon. De zon begroet mijn gezicht, verwarmt hem. Een kleine bries waait op een laat mijn haren weer sierlijk wapperen. Stilte is wat heerst, de stilte waarnaar ik al zo lang verlangde. Een kleine glimlach verschijnt op mijn gezicht, ik ben niet bang. Hetgeen waar ik bang voor ben is waar ik een einde aan ga maken. Ik ben niet bang voor de dood, maar begroet deze en zie deze als een lang verwachte verlossing. Dit zal mijn verlossing zijn, en met deze in mijn vooruitzicht lijk ik me vrijer te voelen dan ooit.

Een zoveelste wind laat mijn roomwitte nachtjapon dansen in de wind terwijl ik zelf langzaam het tafeltje onder me heen en weer begin te bewegen. Na enkele seconden schiet het tafeltje onderuit en valt deze met een kletterend geluid op de grond. In een korte vlucht voel ik mijn lichaam vallen, en lijk ik te zweven in de wind. Maar al snel komt daar een einde aan als de strop zich in een plotselinge beweging om mijn hals sluit. Mijn nek schiet in een flinke klap naar achter terwijl ik verwacht dat de oranje gloed zich langzaam van mijn blik zou onttrekken en ik opgeslokt zou worden door de duisternis. Maar ik blijf bij bewustzijn en voel dat mijn adem langzaam opraakt. Hysterisch hap ik naar adem, en kreun ik onverstaanbare dingen terwijl het nare gevoel zich vanaf mijn keel door mijn lichaam verspreid. Langzaam verschijnen er vlekken voor mijn ogen terwijl mijn lichaam lijkt te schreeuwen naar adem en deze op iedere manier mogelijk probeert te verkrijgen. Maar ik weet dat mijn lichaam zal verliezen.

Langzaam nemen de zwarte vlekken mijn blikveld in beslag, en lijkt de oranje gloed te vervagen. Maar voordat ik mijn ogen wil sluiten, en al het leven uit mijn lichaam verdwijnt, zie ik in mijn ooghoeken een donkere gestalte zich naar me toesnellen.

* * *

******Elora Rae (17) – District 10**

Met gelijkmatige tred beweeg ik me langs het eindeloze rek met kledingstukken. Mijn handen glijden lichtjes langs de vele, zachte stoffen in alle mogelijke tinten die je maar kan bedenken. De overvloed van kleren maakt het kiezen van een outfit zoveel lastiger. Iedere keer als ik de stalen deur van de inloopkast opentrek lijk ik diep vanbinnen te verlangen naar mijn kleine krakkemikkige kersenhouten kledingkast, waar enkele kledingstukken slordig in waren gepropt. Maar gelukkig hoef ik vandaag niet te kiezen.

Aan het einde van de kledingkast, aan de spiegel die de hele achterwand bedekt, hangt mijn trainingsoutfit. Een simpele donkerblauwe top met een sportlegging in dezelfde kleur. Enkele lichtgroene lijnen sieren de outfit, en op de voor en achterkant staat mijn districtsnummer. Vluchtig trek ik het aan terwijl ik de synthetische stof zich om mijn huid voel sluiten. Het zou het zweet moeten absorberen, maar voor mij zorgt het alleen voor een benauwend gevoel, alsof ik het nooit meer uit zou kunnen doen.

Enigszins verslagen ga ik zitten op een klein witleren bankje die voor de spiegel staat en draai ik zenuwachtig aan het zilveren ringetje om mijn vinger, mijn moeders ring. Het feit dat de spelen steeds dichterbij komen en mijn resterende levensuren op hoog tempo minder worden is mij zeker niet ontgaan. De eerste paar dagen kon het allemaal nog wel van me af zetten, maar sinds ik de trainingsruimte voor de eerste keer instapte en ik oog in oog stond met de drieëntwintig tributen tegen wie ik het zal moeten opnemen, voel ik iedere seconde van de dag de spanning. Ik mis mijn familie, ik mis mijn district, maar ik mis vooral het gevoel van veiligheid. Het gevoel dat je leven nog een onbeschreven pagina is, maar nu zal op mijn pagina slechts een enorme bloedrode stempel staan, een stempel van het Capitool.

"P-pip, Elora, o-ontbijt!"

De stotterende stem van Phox, onze begeleider, weerklinkt gedempt door ons appartement. Direct sta ik op een laat ik de overvolle kledingkast achter me. Als ik de dinerruimte inloop zie ik dat Pip al heeft plaatsgenomen aan tafel en hongerig is begonnen aan een wortelmuffin. Als zijn blik de mijne kruist vult mijn lichaam zich direct met een warm gevoel, maar niet helemaal zoals ik dat eerst altijd had. Pip is dat kleine beetje van thuis wat ik nu nog overheb, zonder zijn steun en liefde was ik deze dagen echt niet doorgekomen. Naast hem zit Phox, die ik deze hele reis nog niet heb zien eten en nu ook zijn lippen stijf tegen elkaar aan drukt. Maar ik ga naast Alaster, onze mentor, zitten die zoals altijd met zijn armen over elkaar verveeld naar voren staart.

"Goedemorgen," mompel ik zachtjes. Pip schenkt mij met volle mond een kleine glimlach maar al snel ontstaat er een ongemakkelijke stilte aan tafel. Enkele keren lijkt Phox iets te willen zeggen, maar bedenkt zich daarna toch weer. We eten ons ontbijt in stilte totdat Alaster deze geïrriteerd doorbreekt.

"Laten we dan maar ons dagelijkse mentorpraatje houden, voordat het Capitool me nog eens ophangt omdat ik de taak als mentor niet goed genoeg vervul."

In mijn ooghoeken zie ik Phoxs ogen groot worden van ontzetting, en bijna morst hij de hele inhoud van zijn glas mangosap over de tafel heen. Alaster negeert hem volkomen en richt zich tot Pip.

"Wat heb je gister gedaan, wat hebben de anderen gedaan en zijn er bondgenootschappen ontstaan?"

Ik zie dat Pip nog volledig zijn mond vol heeft en het met hevig kauwen weg probeert te werken, maar net als ik de vraag voor hem wil antwoorden en wil zeggen dat we niet echt hebben gelet op de anderen slikt hij zijn hap door en somt hij een gigantische reeks met feiten over de andere tributen op.

"Je hebt ten eerste de beroeps, dit zijn alle tributen van de beroepsdistricten en volgens mij hebben ze het meisje van district zes er gister bijgevoegd omdat zij het meisje uit elf hardhandig aanviel."

Alaster knikt geïnteresseerd terwijl mijn mond bijna openvalt van verbazing. Wanneer heeft hij tijd gehad om dit allemaal te constateren? Hij is constant bezig geweest met het oefenen met strijdknotsen, hij heeft geworsteld en zelfs merendeel van de survivalonderdelen gedaan met mij. Als iemand al deze constateringen had moeten doen dan was ik het wel, ik heb een groot deel van de tijd alleen staan kijken hoe Pip de gevechtsonderdelen oefende. Waarom heb ik eigenlijk niet beter opgelet?

"Daarnaast zijn de tributen uit district drie constant samen, hoewel ik gister het meisje van drie op het einde van de dag nogal vaak met de jongen uit district zeven zag. De jongen uit district acht is volgens mij alle tributen aan het afgaan op zoek naar een bondgenootschap, hij sprak mij gisteren ook zelf wat wanhopig aan."

Ik ben compleet gefocust op Pips woorden, en kijk aandachtig hoe hij zijn lippen beweegt terwijl hij de woorden uitspreekt. Al deze dingen waren mij compleet ontgaan. En het feit dat Pip een bondgenootschap aangeboden heeft gekregen zorgt ervoor dat de verbazing zich langzaam omvormt naar angst. Als ik erover nadenk heb ik in principe nog geen één kwaliteit van een goede bondgenoot laten zien, misschien kiest Pip uiteindelijk voor zichzelf en gaat hij er alleen vandoor, of met iemand anders.

"Voor de rest waren de tributen uit district elf nogal vaak samen en de tributen uit district twaalf zijn broer en zus, dus ik ga ervan uit dat zij een bondgenootschap hebben."

"En wij natuurlijk!"

Mijn hysterische aanvulling rolt met een overslaande stem uit mijn keel, en met een bedenkelijke blik kijkt Alaster mijn kant op. Ik tover een twijfelend glimlachje op mijn gezicht als Alaster langzaam zijn blik weer naar Pip wendt.

"Hebben jullie een bondgenootschap?" vraagt Alaster indringend en Pip knikt lichtjes met zijn hoofd. "Oké, wat hebben jullie dan allemaal gedaan gisteren?"

"Ik heb vooral geoefend met de strijdknots, maar daarnaast heb ik ook geworsteld met de jongen uit acht en enkele survivalonderdelen gedaan."

Alaster knikt tevreden en schenkt een kleine glimlach naar Pip en wendt zich dan tot mij. Na een kort gestamel vertel ik dan uiteindelijk de weinige dingen die ik gister heb gedaan.

"Ik heb vuur gemaakt, ik heb geoefend met het zetten van vallen en ik ben bij eetbare planten langs geweest." Ik zie hoe Alaster een van zijn wenkbrauwen opheft, en met een sceptische blik mij aankijkt.

"Heb je dat allemaal met Pip gedaan?" Ik antwoord met een knikje. "Waarom heeft Pip dan nog extra worstelen en vechten met de strijdknots geoefend en jij niet?"

"Ik heb gekeken," mompel ik zenuwachtig, terwijl ik steeds meer zijn doordringende blik probeer te ontwijken. Een enorme zucht ontglipt van zijn lippen en hij zet de karamelkoffie die hij in zijn handen had geïrriteerd neer.

"Waarom, ___waarom _zou je je tijd verdoen met het kijken naar je bondgenoot? Ik snap dat Pip een leuke jongen is om naar te kijken, en volgens mij is er nog wel iets meer aan de hand als ik van Phox moet geloven dat jullie in hetzelfde bed hebben geslapen. Maar je moet je richten op jezelf zodat je daadwerkelijk nog iets hebt bij te brengen in een bondgenootschap, begrepen?"

Met een lichtelijk gebogen hoofd knik ik ja, terwijl ik Alaster verslagen in zijn ijsblauwe ogen aankijk. Zonder iets te zeggen staat hij op en wandelt hij de kamer uit en laat hij mij, Pip en Phox ontdaan achter.

"Mentormomentje is weer voorbij, ik spreek jullie morgen nog wel een keertje," roept hij nog losjes door de ruimte waarna hij de ijzeren deur van zijn slaapvertrek met een knal dichtslaat.

Ik durf nauwelijks naar Pip te kijken nadat Alaster mij net zo compleet de grond in heeft geboord. Maar hij heeft wel gelijk, ik houd Pip achter en ik zal mijn houding grondig moeten veranderen om niet oorzaak te zijn van de dood van ons beiden. Voorzichtig kijk ik naar de ogen van Pip, de diepe bruine ogen waar ik in mijn thuisdistrict al zo vaak in verdronken ben. Ik twijfelde niet aan hem. Ik twijfelde niet aan het feit dat hij mij niet in de steek zal laten of ons met alle kracht die hij heeft zal beschermen. Maar als zijn blik met de mijne kruist, en ik de twijfel in zijn ogen zie als hij mij aankijkt, voel ik toch voor het eerst in de afgelopen dagen die twijfel. En dat maakt me gespannen, en ongerust.

"Ik ga mijn tanden poetsen."

Als Pip zijn stoel naar achter duwt komen de avoxen al aangesneld om zijn en Alasters borden op te ruimen. Zonder er bij na te denken volg ik iedere stap die hij zet, tot hij uiteindelijk achter een muur en uit mijn blikveld verdwijnt.

"Zo, ik heb g-genoeg op," zegt Phox tevreden, die het hele gesprek in stilte gevolgd heeft. Zorgvuldig haalt hij het servetje uit de kraag van zijn blouse en dept hij zijn zwarte lippen af, alsof ze helemaal onder zitten met voedselresten. Maar ik heb totaal geen aandacht meer voor Phox. Ik spring op van tafel en loop richting mijn eigen kamer.

In mijn hoofd probeer ik op een rijtje te zetten wat ik vandaag allemaal moet gaan doen om Alaster, maar vooral Pip ervan te overtuigen dat ik wel een goede bondgenoot ben. Ik zal een gevechtsonderdeel moeten doen, mijn survivalvaardigheden enorm verbeteren en vooral opletten wat de andere doen en daarbij Pip niet uit het oog verliezen. Ik kan me niet voorstellen wat een ramp het zou zijn als een andere tribuut Pip als bondgenoot zou wegkapen. Ik zou verloren zijn.

Als ik met een concreet plan in mijn hoofd langs de glazen schuifdeur loop die toegang geeft tot de kamer van Pip hoor ik een gedempt gesprek door de deur komen. Direct stop ik mijn pas en luister ik naar de onverstaanbare klanken achter de deur. Ik herken de lage stem van Alaster en die van Pip.

Meteen staat mijn hele lichaam onder spanning en voel ik het ritme van mijn hart langzaam sneller worden. Zo zachtjes als ik kan leg ik mijn hand op het ijskoude glas en schuif ik de deur enkele decimeters opzij. Op mijn tenen en met ingehouden adem glip ik door de spleet in de deur en sluip ik achter een druk behangen muurdeel terwijl ik hun gesprek reeds al te goed kan horen.

"Ze houdt je achter! Uiteindelijk is er één winnaar Pip, en geen twee. Elora zal het niet zijn en dat weet jij ook. Jij maakt nog een kans, maar die verklein je hierdoor alleen maar."

"Ik weet het niet Alaster, ik kan haar toch niet zomaar voor haar lot achterlaten? Ze is mijn vriendin, ik geef om haar en misschien hou ik zelfs van haar." Pips antwoord wordt al snel gevolgd door een diepe zucht van Alaster.

"Ze ___zal_sterven, Pip, en daar kan jij noch ik niks aan doen. Als jij Elora zo graag zo lang mogelijk in leven wilt houden is dat jouw keuze. Mij maakt het echt niet uit, ik heb al meer dan twintig tributen zien sterven in de arena, en die twee extra zullen echt niet veel verschil maken. Maar we kunnen vechten om jouw leven, Pip. En geloof me, dat is ook wat Elora zou willen."

Mijn hoofd wordt overspoeld door vele emoties en gedachten, ik kan het niet geloven. Een deel van mij wilt Alaster uitschelden en Pip hier en nu overtuigen om hem niet te geloven, een ander deel van mij wegrennen en alle hoop om de spelen te overleven opgeven. Maar uiteindelijk vullen mijn ogen zijn met tranen terwijl ik slechts bewegingloos blijf staan en ik tegen mezelf zeg dat dat niet is wat ik zou willen. Ik wil blijven leven.

* * *

******Crayen Tanngar (16) – District 12**

Op een tergend tempo lopen we door de kille trainingsruimte. Hazel heeft haar handen krampachtig om mijn arm geslagen en ze drukt haar lichaam zo dicht mogelijk tegen de mijne aan, alsof ze me op iedere manier mogelijk probeert tegen te houden. Maar juist daarom stop ik niet, en sleur ik haar als het ware mee door de trainingsruimte. Ze moet maar leren door te lopen, in de arena zal ze ook moeten rennen.

"C-crayen, ik wil niet meer lopen. Kunnen-, kunnen we niet terug naar onze k-kamer?"

Ik pers mijn lippen stevig tegen elkaar aan terwijl ik de irritatie door mijn lichaam voel vloeien. Ik besluit geen signaal af te geven van dat ik haar gezeur heb gehoord en besluit haar volkomen te negeren, want ik weet dat als ik ook maar één seconde haar in haar ogen aan zou kijken en mijn mond open zou trekken, ik tegen haar zou preken tot ze midden in de trainingsruimte in huilen uitbarst. Maar enkele seconde later hoor ik haar zachte, zeurende stem weer naast me.

"Crayen, ik wil naar huis." Mijn ogen rollen in mijn oogkassen terwijl we langs de gevechtsonderdelen lopen, die de beroeps totaal hebben ingenomen.

"Oh, je wilt naar huis, Hazel? Dan zal ik even snel een vredebewaker roepen en dan neemt die je meteen mee naar huis," mompel ik met een flinke sarcastische ondertoon in mijn stem terwijl ik in mijn ooghoeken alle beroeps naar me zie kijken als ik en Hazel langskomen. De grote grijnzen op hun gezichten voorspellen niet veel goeds, ze kijken naar Hazel alsof ze een vers stuk vlees is. En nog erger, door haar kijken ze ook zo naar mij.

"Echt?!" Hazel heft enthousiast haar stem op waardoor mijn lichaam direct stopt met lopen en met een nijdige blik kijk ik haar diep aan in haar naïeve, lichtgrijze ogen.

"Nee niet echt, idioot, en nu doorlopen," snauw ik en vluchtig trek ik haar mee, proberend zo ver mogelijk weg te komen van de beroeps.

Als we een hoek omlopen komen de survivalonderdelen al in zicht. Grotendeels van de onderdelen zijn al bezet door tributen van lagere districten, maar enkelen zijn nog vrij. Ik slaak een kleine zucht en wend me tot Hazel. Haar bruine, lange haren staan wild om haar hoofd heen en ze kijkt me verschrokken aan. Ze lijkt nog dunner te zijn geworden sinds we in het Capitool zijn aangekomen, in tegenstelling tot mij en de andere tributen. Maar Hazel weigert ook maar een hap van de Capitoolse gerechten te nemen.

"Zullen we vallen gaan zetten?" Ik probeer het nog enigszins aardig aan haar te vragen, maar als ze wild met haar hoofd schudt waardoor een van haar lange, bruine haren in haar mond terecht komt en ze meteen totaal in paniek de haar probeert uit te spurten, voel ik de irritatie weer oplaaien.

"Wat dan?" spurt ik nijdig uit.

"Ik heb honger, Crayen." Een enorme kreun ontglipt uit mijn lippen. Nors pak ik haar bezwete hand vast en sleur ik haar mee.

"Dan gaan we naar de eetbare insecten, Hazel," zeg ik streng terwijl onze voetstappen weer lichtjes weerklinken op de grijze, stenen vloer. Als ik Hazel geschrokken een flinke ademteug hoor halen die gevolgd wordt door haar hevige, hyperventilerende ademhaling, kan ik de kleine grijns op mijn gezicht niet meer onderdrukken.

Enkele seconden later neem ik plaats op het metalen bankje bij het onderdeel. Op de tafel staan enkele vierkante bakjes verspreid en nieuwsgierig hef ik mijn hoofd boven de bakjes om de inhoud te bekijken, maar als ik in het eerste bakje een overvloed aan lichtgele maden zie krioelen, haal ik mijn hoofd haastig terug.

In mijn ooghoek zie ik dat de plaats naast me nog steeds leeg is. Ik draai mijn hoofd om en zie ik Hazel enkele meters verderop nog steeds op dezelfde plaats staan, haar armen strak tegen haar lichaam aangeplakt en een doodsbange blik in haar grote ogen.

Met mijn ogen rollend spring ik op van de tafel en grijp ik Hazel weer vast. Haar hyperventileren klinkt luid in mijn oor als ik haar naast me aan de tafel zet en als ze eenmaal de gevulde bakken ziet veranderen haar luide ademteugen al snel in grote snikken, die ik compleet negeer.

"Dus jullie willen de vaardigheden van eetbare insecten onder de knie krijgen?" Verbaasd draai ik mijn hoofd om, en zoek ik waar de hoge, piepende stem vandaan komt. Ik val bijna achterover van mij stoel als ineens een mannetje, die nauwelijks tot mijn middel zou komen, op het bankje tegenover ons stapt. Zijn ogen lijken bijna uit zijn oogkassen te springen en hebben een diepgroene kleur. Zijn korte, bruine haar zit als een chaos om zijn hoofd heen. Zijn tanden zijn diepgeel en om zijn mond, die gevormd is tot een grote, oprechte glimlach, siert een klein, bruin snorretje.

Voordat ik ook maar antwoord kan geven op de vraag van het mannetje, galmt een oorverdovend gekrijs al door de trainingsruimte. Een gekrijs dat van Hazel af komt en waardoor alle hoofden in de nabije omgeving zich naar ons omdraaien.

Vliegensvlug beweeg ik mijn hand naar Hazels gezicht en druk ik mijn handpalm tegen Hazels lippen aan, waardoor haar gegil al snel gedempt wordt maar haar ogen alleen maar groter worden.

"Hou je mond, je zet mij en jezelf voor schut!" sis ik woest in haar oor waarna ik langzaam het gedempte geschreeuw hoor afnemen en mijn hand geleidelijk van haar lippen haal. Zenuwachtig kijk ik om me heen, en zie ik de jongen uit acht met een onnozele grijns op zijn gezicht naar me kijken vanaf het onderdeel voor gewichtheffen. Hij lacht me duidelijk uit, net zoals alle andere tributen. Iedereen ziet me als de oppas van het gestoorde meisje die samen met haar als eerste in het bloedbad zal sterven, ik weet het zeker. En het erge is, misschien hebben ze nog wel gelijk ook.

Ik slaak een diepe zucht en draai mijn hoofd weer om naar de instructeur die zijn verhaal weer vervolgd. "Mijn naam is dus Otto, en ik ga jullie leren welke insecten je wel kunt eten in de arena, en welke absoluut niet. Laten we maar meteen van wal steken met de insecten die je wel kunt eten, te beginnen met…" Ik slik als Otto uitreikt naar een van de bakken op de tafel en deze naar voren schuift. Ik wil er niet in kijken, maar net over het randje zie ik al het dikke, vlezige insect zich langzaam bewegen door het bakje. "Rupsen," vervolgt Otto.

Met een geconcerteerde blik sluit hij de dikke, krioelende rups tussen zijn dunne vingers. De rups heeft een lichtbruine kleur en is bedekt met dunne zwarte strepen en dikke haren.

"Geef me je hand," zegt hij kortaf waarna ik enorm twijfelend mijn arm uitstrek. Als Otto de spartelende rups in mijn hand leg, en ik kriebelende haren en het dikke vlees tegen mijn handpalm aanvoel, hoor ik dat Hazel naast me enorm begint te hijgen en piepen. Onopvallend gluur ik over mijn schouder en zie ik Hazels verschrokken blik, en op een of andere manier lijkt dat voldoening te brengen. En terwijl ik met mijn andere hand de rups tussen mijn vingers pak bedenk ik me dat ik er wel eens voor kan zorgen dat Hazel al kotsend terugvlucht naar haar kamer, en ik de rest van de trainingsdag voor mezelf heb.

Ik beweeg de rups geleidelijk naar mijn mond en sluit mijn tanden als de helft van de rups binnen is. Ik voel de rups nog heel even kort bewegen maar op het moment dat mijn mond gevuld wordt door een dikke, kleverige vloeistof en ik de meest gore smaak in mijn mond proef, stopt de rups met bewegen. Ik breng het stuk rups naar de achterkant van mijn mond en hoor de schedel van de rups luid kraken als ik er op bijt. Door de slijmerige textuur vermengd met allerlei harde stukjes, het misselijkmakende geluid en de afschuwelijke smaak lijkt mijn maaginhoud meteen om te draaien en begin ik te kokhalzen.

Het enige wat mij aanzet om de rest van de rups met plezier in mijn mond te proppen, is de hysterische, hyperventilerende ademhaling van Hazel en alle verafschuwende geluiden die ze maakt. Als ik de gehele rups naar binnen heb gewerkt, en tenslotte al mijn vingers genietend heb afgelikt, draai ik mijn hoofd om naar Hazel, die met een totaal geschokte blik naar mij kijkt terwijl haar lichaam schokkende, kokhalzende bewegingen maakt.

"Wil jij het ook proberen? Best lekker, hoor!"

Wanhopig strompelt Hazel naar achter en valt ze van het bankje af terwijl haar wangen ineens bol worden. Ze krabbelt op en met een ellendige blik in haar ogen wankelt ze achteruit om tegen een grijze, stenen muur aan de botsen en vervolgens totaal verstrooid weg te rennen.

Met een kleine, valse glimlach op mijn gezicht kijk ik na hoe Hazel strompelend richting de lift loopt en hoe de vredebewakers haar van alle kanten te hulp komen schieten. Maar het enige wat Hazel kan doen is schreeuwen om haar moeder en het gehele pak van de dichtstbijzijnde vredebewaker onderkotsen. Als Hazel uit het zicht is en ik me weer tot Otto wend om meer te leren over insecten kijkt hij me met een geschokte blik aan.

"Moet je haar niet helpen?"

Even kijk ik hem verwijtend aan, en ligt een sarcastische opmerking al op het puntje van mijn tong. Maar als ik Hazels stem schreeuwend om onze moeder voor de zoveelste keer door de ruimte hoor galmen, besluit ik toch even achter haar aan te gaan. Daarna heb ik nog de rest van de dag om alleen te trainen.

Zonder Otto te antwoord te geven sta ik op en maak ik mijn weg naar de plaats waar Hazels geschreeuw vandaan lijkt te komen, maar na enkele stappen gaat de jongen uit district acht, die ik eerder al naar me zag kijken, voor me staan en verspert hij mijn weg.

"Wat moet je nou met zo'n aansteller als bondgenoot, tenminste, ik neem aan dat het je bondgenoot is." Zijn zelfingenomen uitdrukking en de arrogante toon in zijn stem zorgt ervoor dat ik meteen mateloos aan hem erger, hoewel wat hij zei wel enigszins klopte.

"Dat is mijn zus, en wil je nu aan de kant gaan?" antwoord ik bitter terwijl ik me om zijn brede lichaam probeer te manoeuvreren, maar hij zet een flinke stap naar links.

"Volgens mij maakt jouw zus jou helemaal niet zoveel uit, ik zag wel hoe je net naar haar keek." Zijn arrogante grijns lijkt alleen maar groter te worden, en zo ook mijn irritatie. Niet alleen door het feit dat hij allemaal overhaaste conclusies trekt, maar vooral door het feit dat die conclusies ook nog een kloppen. Maar dat kan ik niet laten merken.

"Dus jij suggereert meteen na een paar milliseconden van observatie dat ik mijn zus niet mag?" antwoord ik snauwerig, terwijl ik hem met een strakke blik recht in zijn ogen aankijk.

"Huh, wat zeg je nu allemaal?" Ik rol geïrriteerd met mijn ogen en loop met een grote boog om hem heen richting Hazel, wiens geschreeuw langzaam lijkt af te nemen. Maar voor ik het weet staat plotseling hij weer voor me.

"Ik wilde alleen even zeggen dat het misschien slimmer is om een bondgenootschap met een andere tribuut, een sterkere tribuut. Uiteindelijk kan er maar één iemand winnen, en ik kan je alvast mededelen, dat zal jouw zusje niet zijn. Maar ik wil me graag aanbieden als bondgenoot."

Enkele seconden kijk ik hem in zijn ogen aan, kijk in naar zijn zelfvoldane blik en denk ik na over zijn woorden. Hij ziet mijn twijfel. "Nou?" vervolgt hij ongeduldig.

"Niet geïnteresseerd." Mijn woorden komen kil van mijn mond vandaan en zonder hem nog verdere blikken te schenken loop ik richting Hazel, niet met een klein boogje, maar recht vooruit terwijl ik de jongen een flinke stoot met mijn schouder geef.

Terwijl ik beweeg naar de plek waar het geschreeuw van Hazel een tijdje geleden vandaan kwam, blijven woorden van de jongen maar door mijn hoofd galmen. Uiteindelijk kan er maar één iemand winnen, en dat zal niet jouw zusje zijn. Ik heb mijn vader beloofd haar te beschermen, maar hoe reëel is dat idee eigenlijk, en waarom zou haar leven meer waard zijn dan de mijne? Misschien moet ik voor mezelf kiezen, en in de arena mijn eigen weg volgen. Misschien moet ik Hazel maar laten voor wat het is.

De glazen deur die leidt tot een kleine ruimte naast de trainingsruimte schuift langzaam weg, en als ik voorzichtig naar binnen loop zie ik Hazel al zitten op een hoge, ijzeren stoel met een emmer tussen haar benen. Voor nu zal ik mijn tanden nog even op elkaar moeten zetten, voor nu zal ik haar nog even moeten steunen, voor nu zal ik nog haar broer zijn, maar in de arena zal ze het alleen moeten doen.

* * *

******Arwen Siham (17) – District 2**

Voor de zoveelste keer kijk ik over mijn schouder naar de grote, metalen secondewijzer die zich op een langzaam tempo langs de aangewezen cijfers beweegt. Mijn armen liggen over elkaar en ongeduldig tik ik met mijn schoen op de harde vloer. De andere beroeps staan met een even verveelde blik als ik in stilte te wachten. Ilar staat even sterk en roerloos als altijd naast me, Luna speelt wat met haar lange, glanzende mes terwijl ze af en toe een vuile blik naar Pluto wendt en Code staat een eindje verderop. Met zijn gespierde armen over elkaar staat hij tegen een van de immense pilaren aangeleund. Af en toe kijkt hij naar de klok, maar grotendeels van de tijd dat ik hem aankijk zie ik dat zijn ogen op mij gericht zijn. Steeds krijg ik gevoel van onbehagen als ik zijn onheilspellende blik zie.

Tenslotte staat het op een na laatste lid van de beroepstroep naast Ilar, Crystal. Een glimlach van oor tot oor siert haar gezicht terwijl ze met grote smakken op haar knalroze kauwgom kauwt. Om de zoveel tijd brengt ze haar lippen bij elkaar en vormt ze een enorme groeiende bel van haar kauwgom tot deze met een plop uit elkaar spat. Het blijft maar doorgaan, de constante tikken van de klok, de luide smakken van Crystal en uiteindelijk een luidruchtige plop. Het werkt op mijn zenuwen, die zich langzaam omvormt tot een buitengewone ergernis.

Ik haal een flinke ademteug en probeer alle irritaties van me af te zetten. Siren zal binnen enkele minuten wel komen, meer dan tien minuten te laat zal ze wel niet zijn. Bovendien kan ik niet al meteen de eerste dag na haar onthaal totaal woest worden op Crystal, het nieuwe lid van de beroepsgroep. Ook al is ze onuitstaanbaar irritant en zal ze totaal___geen_toevoeging geven aan de beroepsgroep, op welke manier dan ook.

"Zo, dat meisje uit vier is wel laat zeg, is ze altijd zo laat?" mompelt ze terwijl ik de kauwgom omringd door slijmdraadjes in haar mond kan zien bewegen. Als ze direct na het antwoord weer een enorme bel blaast kan ik het op geen enkele manier opbrengen om ook maar een enigszins vriendelijk antwoord te geven.

"Hoe moeten wij dat nou weer weten, we kennen haar nog maar een dag."

Langzaam rijst haar linkerwenkbrauw op en kijkt ze me doordringend aan. Enkele seconden kruisen onze felle blikken elkaar en voel ik de spanning tussen ons oprijzen, en ik weet zeker dat Crystal precies hetzelfde voelt. Die spanning was er al vanaf het moment dat Ilar haar vroeg om zich te voegen bij de beroeps na haar gênante vechtpartijtje met het meisje van district elf. Bijna meteen lag ze aan zijn knieën en stortte ze een stortvloed aan complimenten over hem heen. Ik verwachtte dat het Ilar meteen af zou schrikken, maar op een of andere manier voelde hij zich gevleid, waarschijnlijk omdat de aandacht normaal altijd naar zijn familieleden gaat.

Ik werd overrompeld door een gevoel van jaloezie, en enorme ergernis jegens Crystal dat zich op het moment zelfs uitmondde tot haat. En dat is precies wat mij zorgen baart, mijn liefde voor Ilar zou nep moeten zijn. Hij zou alleen mijn middel zijn waarmee ik tot mijn doel kan komen, de winst. Maar het feit dat ik jaloers wordt op ieder meisje die ook maar met hem praat, en dat ik steeds meer diepgrondige gevoelens voor hem ontwikkel die ik nog nooit heb gevoeld, maakt alles zoveel lastiger.

Terwijl de minuten nog steeds wegtikken en ik steeds rustelozer wordt, ontstaat er voor de zoveelste keer een lichtroze bel voor de lippen van Crystal. Voordat de bel uit elkaar kan klappen beweeg ik mijn hand naar de pijlenkoker die over mijn rug hangt. In een vloeiende beweging schuif ik een van de lichtmetalen pijlen uit de koker en stap ik naar Crystal om vol irritatie de enorme bel voor haar gezicht kapot te prikken. Het plakkerige roze goedje klapt meteen uit elkaar en bedekt haar gehele gezicht en delen van haar krullerige blonde haar.

"Zou je daarmee willen stoppen?" spurt ik uit op een bijtende toon en een kleine, cynische glimlach verschijnt op mijn gezicht als ik haar ontdane, woedende blik zie.

Crystal opent haar met kauwgom bedekte mond om waarschijnlijk een reeks aan beledigingen op mij af te vuren maar lijkt zich net voor haar eerste letter te bedenken. Twijfelend draait ze haar hoofd om naar Ilar, die met een stoïcijnse blik de gebeurtenissen heeft gevolgd en Crystal met een strakke blik aankijkt. Crystal werpt me nog een dodelijke blik toe waar ik alleen om kan lachen, maar die glimlach verdwijnt snel als ik in mijn ooghoeken Siren zie.

"Heb ik iets gemist?" vraagt ze op een ongeïnteresseerde toon terwijl de geïrriteerde blikken van alle beroeps meteen op haar gericht zijn, maar de mijne niet. Ik wend mijn blik naar Ilar en geef hem een klein signaal om er iets van te zeggen, die hij meteen beantwoord met het begin van zijn preek.

"Je bent een kwartier te laat, Siren, dat is onaanvaardbaar. Bij de beroepsgroep horen regels, en een van die regels is op tijd zijn. Als je nu al niet op tijd kan zijn, hoe zal dat dan gaan in de arena waar al onze levens er vanaf hangen?" Siren slaat haar armen over elkaar en rolt overdreven met haar ogen.

"Rustig maar, het is maar een kwartiertje. Het is niet dat ik iets gemist heb naast de roze ontploffing in het gezicht van de nieuwe," mompelt ze terwijl ze met een kleine grijns naar het gezicht van Crystal kijkt, die wanhopig alle stukjes kauwgom uit haar haar probeert te krijgen. Maar Ilar is niet geamuseerd.

"Nog een keer te laat en je ligt uit de beroeps."

"Mij best," antwoord Siren vrijwel meteen met een onverschillige uitdrukking, en op een of andere manier lijkt het me dat het haar echt niet uitmaakt. Een korte stilte volgt en voor even zijn het alleen de geluiden van de andere tributen, de zachte, wanhopige zuchten, het geluid van kletterend metaal en het geluid van knisperend vuur, die door de kille trainingsruimte heen galmen. Maar al snel doet Ilar een stap naar voren en doorbreekt hij de stilte met hetgeen waarvoor wij allemaal samen zijn gekomen.

"Oké, dit is de laatste keer dat we allemaal samenkomen voor privésessies met de spelmakers. Zoals jullie weten krijgen we allemaal een score van één tot twaalf, wat onze vaardigheden op het gebied van vechten en survival aangeeft. Ik denk dat het redelijk als we afspreken wat de score minimaal moet zijn, zodat we zeker weten dat we een sterke beroepsgroep-"

"Dit slaat echt nergens op, we hebben dan wel een bondgenootschap maar uiteindelijk is het ieder voor zich, en dat geldt ook voor de scores," onderbreekt Pluto fel terwijl hij provocerend naar Ilar kijkt, die niet zo goed weet wat hij ermee aan moet.

"Ik ben voor, en ik stel een minimale score van tien, want ik vind dat een echte beroeps dat minimaal moet kunnen halen." Luna's schelle stem overstemd de onze en Pluto kijkt haar direct dodelijk aan, een blik die zij direct beantwoord.

"Tien is te hoog, Luna. Zijn nog meer suggesties?" vraagt Ilar waarna hij naar mij kijkt, in verwachting tot de suggestie die wij gisteravond hebben besproken.

"Ik denk dat een acht wel een goed minimum is. Ik denk dat grootste deel van ons deze score makkelijk kan halen, en degenen die hieronder presteren zijn simpelweg niet goed genoeg voor de beroepsgroep." Bij de laatste woorden kijk ik Crystal recht in haar ogen aan, die het gesprek al vol zenuwen heeft gevolgd omdat ze weet dat ze deze score onmogelijk kan halen. En dat is precies wat ik probeer te zeggen met mijn bittere blik.

"Kunnen we dan nu verder met trainen?" vraagt Siren geërgerd als iedereen mijn stelling goedgekeurd leek te hebben met een haastige knik. Als Ilar toestemming geeft is Siren binnen enkele seconden weer bij het gevechtsonderdeel waarmee ze mee bezig was, gevolgd door alle anderen. In mijn ooghoeken zie ik dat alleen Code nog tegen dezelfde metalen pilaar staat, met nog steeds dezelfde onheilspellende blik in zijn diep gelegen, felblauwe ogen. Als Ilar langzaam naar me toe komt kan ik nog net zien hoe Code zijn vochtige tong over zijn dunne lippen beweegt terwijl hij doordringend naar me kijkt. De beweging alleen al laat een rilling door mijn lichaam heen lopen.

"Ik ga weer speerwerpen, ik zie je zo weer bij het avondeten," mompelt Ilar met een kleine, scheve glimlach op zijn gebruinde gezicht. Hij beweegt langzaam zijn hoofd naar de mij en drukt zijn lippen op de mijne.

Even lijk ik mezelf te verliezen en wil ik mijn armen om zijn gespierde bovenlichaam leggen om de kus uit te bouwen tot een hartstochtelijke zoen. Maar Ilar haalt al veel te snel zijn lippen van de mijne af en geeft me nog een laatste glimlach voordat hij weer langzaam wegloopt en mij teleurgesteld achterlaat. Dan pas besef ik dat we in de trainingsruimte zijn, waar geen plaats is voor gezoen en geknuffel. Meteen pak ik mijn concentratie weer bij elkaar en beweeg ik me naar het boogschietonderdeel.

Eenmaal aangekomen in de verste achterhoek van de trainingsruimte, waar het boogschietonderdeel is, sluit ik mijn vingers om de gladde structuur van de boog en hef ik deze op terwijl ik ademhaling al onder controle probeer te houden. Een flinke ademteug ontglipt van mijn lippen als ik een van de pijlen uit mijn koker laat glijden en deze in de pees van de boog leg. Ik voel de spieren in mijn arm aanspannen als ik de pees naar achter trek en ik het koude metaal van de pijl tegen mijn wang aan voel drukken. Gespannen kijk ik naar mijn doel, de diepgrijze dummy. Ik richt mijn boog niet op het aangegeven punt op de dummy, een rood kruis op de plaats van het hart. Ik heb mezelf aangeleerd te richten op de ruimte precies tussen de ogen. Zo kan mijn slachtoffer in de ogen kijken als mijn pijl het hoofd doorboort, zo kan ik zien dat het licht in hun ogen verdwijnt, zo kan ik zeker weten dat mijn slachtoffer dood is. En ze moeten allemaal dood.

Ik laat de pees los en volg de pijl nauwkeurig als deze vliegensvlug de lucht doorkruist en precies eindigt in het rechteroog van de dummy. Een kleine vlaag van teleurstelling is wat volgt, ik moet preciezer zijn, een verschil van enkele millimeters kan een verschil worden van tientallen centimeters onder de hevige druk van de arena. Ik moet preciezer zijn.

Vastberaden beweeg ik mijn hand achter mijn rug om de volgende pijl te pakken, maar mijn lichaam lijkt te bevriezen als ik iets voel tegen de rug van mijn hand, en niet het ijskoude metaal dat ik verwachtte maar iets zachter, warmer, vleziger. Direct voel een warme ademtocht in mijn nek, en hoor ik de onregelmatige, hijgende ademhaling in mijn oor. Verschrikt draai ik me om en sta ik oog in oog met de verlangende blik van Code.

"Wat doe je?" vraag ik geschokt en ik strompel enkele stappen achteruit, die hij geobsedeerd lijkt te volgen.

"Ik wilde gewoon even kijken naar je techniek, naar je schoonheid." Een glimlach verschijnt op zijn gezicht, maar niet een glimlach die mij gerust stelt. De glimlach is te diep, te duister. De angst verspreid zich door mijn lichaam als hij langzaam zijn lichaam naar de mijne toebrengt en warme, ruwe hand op mijn ontblote arm legt. "Dat is toch geen probleem, lieverd?"

"Noem me niet zo," snuif ik minachtend terwijl ik nijdig zijn hand van mijn arm afduw. Zijn glimlach lijkt echter alleen groter te worden als ik hem woedend in aankijk, maar voor even is stilte wat volgt en hoor ik alleen het luide gezoem van het ventilatiesysteem boven ons.

"Ik merkte dat jij en die Straton bijna onafscheidelijk zijn, zijn jullie een setje?"

"Dat gaat jou helemaal niks aan," bijt ik hem toe waarna ik me langzaam weer probeer terug te bewegen naar het voetstuk, maar Code lijkt een onbeweeglijke muur te zijn waar ik nooit langs zal komen.

"Ik neem dat aan als een ja. Maar de vraag is, kan Ilar tegen een beetje…" Een kleine stilte volgt en ik voel hoe hij zijn heupen naar me toe beweegt en zijn borst tegen de mijne aandrukt. Meteen probeer ik naar achter te bewegen, maar voor ik het weet heeft hij zijn gespierde armen al op me heen geslagen en kan ik onmogelijk ontsnappen uit zijn krachtige greep terwijl hij zijn zin vervolgt. "Concurrentie?"

Hij drukt zijn natte lippen in een plotselinge beweging op de mijne en beweegt deze met een half open mond over mijn lippen. Ik voel zijn ruwe stoppels tegen mijn huid aan schuren terwijl ik hevig tegen begin te stribbelen en mijn stem begin te verheffen. Hij duwt me naar links en brengt me uit mijn evenwicht waardoor ik met mijn rug tegen de koude, stenen muur aankom. Totale paniek schiet door mijn lichaam als hij zijn borst met grote kracht tegen de mijne aanduwt waardoor ik onmogelijk kan ontsnappen, en met zijn handen mijn gehele lichaam betast terwijl ik nog steeds zijn vochtige mond en ruwe kin tegen mijn wang aanvoel en zijn gekreun kan horen.

Hysterisch schreeuw ik Ilars naam door de ruimte waarna ik mijn mond bedekt voel worden door zijn klamme hand. Ik voel mijn hoofd met een grote klap tegen de muur achter me aan knallen en het enige wat ik nog zie is de bezeten blik in Code's ijsblauwe ogen. De paniek komt op een hoogtepunt als ik zijn ruwe hand langzaam onder mijn shirt voel glijden.

Terwijl ik de tranen voel opwellen in mijn ogen voel ik ineens de druk van mijn lichaam afnemen, de hand verdwijnt van mijn mond en ik zie hoe Code gewelddadig van me af wordt getrokken. Mijn gezichtsveld wordt wazig door de overvloed aan tranen terwijl ik mijn hysterische ademhaling onder controle probeer te houden. Ik zak huilend in elkaar terwijl ik langzaam het branderige gevoel op mijn wangen en de stekende pijn op mijn achterhoofd begin te voelen. Ik beweeg mijn hand er naartoe en voel de warme substantie van mijn bloed al die vermengd is mijn bruine haar. Ik zie de dieprode kleur op mijn vingertoppen als ik mijn hand weer terugbreng terwijl een harde kreet door de ruimte hoor galmen.

De jongen die bovenop Code zit en met een furieuze blik zijn gebalde vuist keer op keer tegen het gezicht van Code ramt, herken ik meteen. Ilar. Zijn lichtbruine haren hangen verwilderd voor zijn furieuze gezicht terwijl zijn tanden op elkaar geperst zijn van woede. Hij blijft zijn brede arm maar opheffen en met grote kracht inslaan op Code's gezicht, die vertrokken lijkt te zijn door woede. Code probeert tegen te stribbelen en terug te vechten, maar hij lijkt steeds verder weg te zakken als hij iedere keer weer een enorme klap in zijn gezicht krijgt tot het dikke, dieprode bloed van zijn gezicht afvloeit en zich over de natuurstenen vloer verspreidt.

Met grote ogen kijk ik naar het gevecht tussen misschien wel de twee sterkste leden van de beroepsgroep en zie ik hoe de beroepsgroep, en zo ook mijn mogelijke winst in duizenden stukjes lijkt te vallen. Zonder erbij na te denken spring ik op en grijp ik met al mijn kracht Ilars arm vast als hij voor de zoveelste keer uithaalt, in de hoop hem tegen te houden.

"Stop, Ilar! Hou op!" schreeuw ik hysterisch in zijn oor, maar lijkt compleet in een roes te zijn en duwt me zonder al te veel moeite achterover om zijn hand weer in Code's gezicht te stompen. Vluchtig krabbel ik weer overeind en wend ik me wanhopig weer tot Ilar terwijl ik radeloos roep voor vredebewakers. Maar als Ilar dan weer uithaalt voor de volgende klap, komt zijn elleboog met een grote klap recht tegen mijn kaak aan. Direct val ik achterover en voel ik een stekende, onverbiddelijke pijn in mijn gezicht. Al snel proef ik de metaalachtige smaak van mijn eigen bloed in mijn mond, die langzaam gevuld wordt door de warme, kleverige substantie.

Langzaam wordt mijn zicht overgenomen door zwarte vlekken, en voel ik dat ik langzaam wegzak. Ik kan nog net zien hoe Ilar schreeuwend en totaal in paniek in mijn blikveld verschijnt, mij bij mijn schouders grijpt en wild door elkaar schudt. In mijn ooghoeken zie ik nog net hoe Code met een geschokte blik wordt afgevoerd door de vredebewakers, terwijl hij nauwelijks op zijn benen kan staan en zijn stroperige bloed langzaam tussen zijn vingers druipt als hij het met zijn handen probeert tegen te houden. Maar al snel wordt ik ingesloten door de duisternis, verlies ik mijn bewustzijn en verdwijnt de wanhopige blik van Ilar uit mijn blikveld.

* * *

**Dat was de laatste trainingsdag!**

**Er is heel veel gebeurt in dit hoofdstuk volgens mij, haha, een heleboel nieuwe informatie te verwerken!**

**Over Hanmet, zoals ik in het begin al zei: ik hoop dat ik niemand ermee gekwetst heb op een of andere manier! Ikzelf ben toch tevreden met haar stuk, en denk dat het ook wel mooi is dat je de spelen vanuit een ander oogpunt bekijkt dan de tributen die alles op alles zetten op te winnen. En natuurlijk weer een kleine cliffhanger op het einde, het zal eens niet anders. ;)**

**Met Elora had ik al wat meer moeite mee, ik zat heel lang te tobben over wat ik met haar moest doen. Uiteindelijk heb ik na veel brainstormen met vele andere schrijvers dit gekozen, en uiteindelijk ben ik er ook erg tevreden mee! Ik heb ook al een tijdje niet meer mentors en begeleiders gesproken, en dat zit hier ook weer in! Voor mij leek het Elora en Pip verhaallijntje wel grotendeels opgelost, maar dit hoofdstuk heeft het voor mijn gevoel nog even flink lastig voor hen gemaakt. In het bloedbad zullen we te weten komen hoe dat verder gaat, haha.**

**Crayen vond ik wel weer een heel leuk stuk om te schrijven! Ik vind dat soort vieze stukjes als die rups echt heerlijk afschuwelijk om te schrijven, dus daar heb ik echt van genoten. En zelf ben ik ook een grote fan van Crayen, Hazel en zeker ook Antonio! Met als toppunt de gevatte opmerking van Crayen, die Antonio totaal niet begrijpt, haha. Maar dit krijgt ook weer een vervolg in het bloedbad!**

**En tenslotte, Arwen. Mijn favoriete stukje van dit hoofdstuk. Zoals jullie misschien al een beetje hebben gemerkt vind ik het geweldig om over de relaties tussen de beroeps te schrijven, en die zitten hier zeker in! Als eerste Crystal, die nu een lid is van de beroeps! Ik wil graag weten wat jullie daarvan vinden! En ten tweede natuurlijk Code. Dat was echt geweldig om te schrijven, om drie uur 's nachts hahaha! Maar over dit stuk ben ik echt uitermate tevreden, en dat kan je ook goed zijn aan de enorme lengte van de POV, haha. Ik denk dat dit mijn langste POV ooit is!**

**Maar ik ben wel blij dat de trainingsdagen voorbij zijn, haha. Ik ben echt toe aan de privésessies voor de spelmakers, een van mijn favoriete hoofdstukken, ik heb er zin in!**

**En dan de puntentelling:**

**Weer even voor de duidelijkheid:**

**Je krijgt 5 punten als je in het begin een tribuut hebt ingestuurd (2 tributen telt niet voor 10 punten, dat blijft 5)**  
**Je krijgt 5 punten als je mijn verhaal followed**  
**Je krijgt 2 punten voor een review (hier mag van alles instaan)**  
**Je krijgt 3 punten voor een review waarin je tips geeft  
Je krijgt 3 punten als je een strijdwagenkostuum hebt ingestuurd (2 kostuums telt niet voor 6 punten, dat blijft 3)**

MyWeirdWorld - 68 punten  
Jade Lammourgy - 68 punten  
LauraTwilightHungergamesHPfan - 60 punten  
Jannaatjee - 57 punten  
Kirstenav - 55 punten  
greendiamond123 - 54 punten  
FF-Schwarz - 52 punten  
JesseGabriel - 49 punten  
Madeby Mel - 47 punten  
leakingpenholder - 45 punten  
NoxSelkirk - 44 punten  
Cicillia - 39 punten  
evalovespeeta - 39 punten  
miniMinaxx - 33 punten  
randomlypandas - 14 punten  
XxwhitechocolatexX - 13 punten  
freddie97 - 8 punten  
serenetie-ishida - 11 punten  
Miss Little ME - 7 punten  
JoyMainhood - 5 punten  
DutchPotterHead - 5 punten  
TeensReadToo - 3 punten

**Wat je kan sponsoren voor de hoeveelheid punten dat komt nog!**

**En wil ik natuurlijk Jade Lammourgy en mijn bèta MyWeirdWorld bedanken voor al hun hulp, ideeën en suggesties!**

**Dan heb ik tenslotte nog twee mededelingen: Ten eerste wil ik zeggen dat er een nieuwe poll op staat! Ik vond de gat tussen de interviews en het bloedbad te groot, dus ik heb besloten er nog een kort hoofdstuk tussen te plaatsen. Maar omdat ik weet dat ik echt niet kan wachten op het bloedbad heb ik besloten om dat niet met vier POV's te doen, maar slechts met één. Ik heb er heel lang over nagedacht welke ik moest kiezen, maar uiteindelijk besloten dat jullie dat mogen doen! Dus de vraag van de poll is: Vanuit wiens POV moet het laatste hoofdstuk voor het bloedbad worden geschreven, de avond of ochtend ervoor. Je kan alleen niet kiezen uit Ilar, Pandora en Crystal, omdat deze drie tributen al een extra POV krijgen in de Capitoolhoofdstukken in de aankomende twee hoofdstukken. Kies niet meteen je eigen tribuut of de tribuut die op dit moment het meest vers in je geheugen zit maar kijk echt van welke je tribuut je nog iets _moet _lezen voor het bloedbad!**

**Ten tweede en als laatste wilde ik nog even zeggen dat ik op dit moment vlak voor de examens zit, en dat ik sowieso niet meer zal beginnen aan een nieuw hoofdstuk tot de examens voorbij zijn. Het volgende hoofdstuk zal waarschijnlijk nog even op zich wachten, maar ik verwacht dat ik daarna vrij snel door de laatste paar hoofdstukken kan komen en we sneller dan het licht in het bloedbad zullen zitten!**

******Vergeet niet een review achter te laten! Wie was je favoriete tribuut? Wat vond je leuk in het hoofdstuk? Heb je nog tips? Laat het me even weten! Neem ook even een kijkje op mijn tumblr als je dat nog niet gedaan hebt, de link staat op mijn profiel!**

**Levi :)**


	19. Privésessies: Buiten de regels

******Pandora Ronan (13) – District 9**

Met mijn knieën tegen mijn borst aangetrokken lig ik op de ijzige, harde vloer onder mijn bed. In mijn ooghoeken zie ik hoe het binnenvallende zonlicht zich langzaam versterkt, maar onder het bed ben ik gehuld in duisternis. Mijn ogen zijn gericht naar de ijzeren lattenbodem van mijn bed, waar twee messen zorgvuldig tussen het matras en de ijzeren latten zijn gestoken.

Ik kon onmogelijk in slaap komen gisteravond, de nacht leek oneindig voort te duren. Het bed was te zacht, de kamer was te licht maar het meest miste ik het uitzicht op mijn muur, waar mijn vele, dierbare messen tegenaan hingen. Ik was me maar al te goed bewust van de twee messen die onder mijn matras lagen. Ik wilde ze zien, ik wilde ze ruiken, ik wilde ze voelen. Dus ik verliet mijn zachte, comfortabele bed en vertrok naar een plek die beter bij me paste, een die meer leek op mijn rustplek in district negen. Ik vertrok naar de duisternis onder mijn bed.

Langzaam komt mijn lichaam in beweging en ga ik op mijn rug liggen. De stekende kou van de vloer wordt nauwelijks tegengehouden door mijn flinterdunne nachtjapon, maar ik negeer de rilling die door mijn lichaam schiet. Ik ben de ijzige kou gewend. Ik hef mijn hand op en laat ik mijn vinger langs het snijvlak glijden. Het is een simpel mes, gemaakt van roestvrij staal en een eenvoudig heft, maar het is scherp en het gleed zonder enige moeite door het vlees van mijn slachtoffer. Het tweede mes is bijzonder, het lemmet beschikt over een diepe kleur blauw en bij het juiste licht lijkt er een zwarte gloed overheen te vallen.

"Je bent prachtig, Lucine." Mijn fluisterende stem maakt een einde aan de heersende stilte, maar wordt al snel gedempt door het matras boven me. Ik beweeg mijn bovenlichaam richting het mes en plaats mijn lippen op het blauwe metaal. De gladde structuur glijd langs mijn lippen, maar als ik deze langzaam open voel ik ook een ruwere structuur. De structuur van opgedroogd bloed.

Het licht lijkt ineens honderdmaal feller te worden als de binnenvallende zon de opening onder het bed bereikt. Vluchtig knijp ik mijn ogen dicht en met de smaak van het opgedroogde bloed nog in mijn mond kruip ik onder mijn bed vandaan. Ik snel naar het donkere, fluwelen gordijn en ik onttrek het felle zonlicht van de kamer door het gordijn vlug dicht te trekken.

Het binnenvallende zonlicht geeft het teken dat de dag begonnen is, de dag van de privésessies. Terwijl ik met een tergend tempo richting mijn inloopgarderobe wandel overdenk ik wat er vandaag moet gebeuren, maar ik weet dat er weinig valt de overdenken. Vanaf het moment dat ik de afscheidsruimte uitliep wist ik al precies wat mijn tactiek zou zijn. Een tactiek die ervoor zou zorgen dat ik zou winnen, maar vooral een tactiek die mij het meeste plezier zal geven in de tocht naar de winst.

Ik moet de spelmakers laten geloven dat ik zo zwak mogelijk ben, zodat alle tributen mij zullen onderschatten. Het bloedbad zal ik ontvluchten, het bloedbad bevat teveel risico's en ik zal later nog veel meer gelegenheden hebben om mensen bruut te vermoorden. Als ik iemand dan tegenkom, iemand die gelooft dat ik een onschuldig, zwak meisje ben, dan kan de echte show beginnen. Ik kan niet wachten op het moment waarop ik een mes, speciaal voor mijn slachtoffer bestemd, vanuit een verborgen plek tevoorschijn haal en ik de uitdrukking op zijn of haar gezicht kan zien. Vervolgens kan ik er uren mee spelen, zonder ook enige zorgen te maken of iemand het geschreeuw zal horen.

Het enige wat ik hoefde te doen, is me tijdens de Capitooldagen gedeisd houden en de schijn ophouden van een onschuldig meisje. Op een paar uitzonderingen na is dat me gelukt.

Naarmate ik dichterbij de inloopkast kom, vult mijn neusholte zich al met een afschuwelijke stank, die steeds sterker lijkt te worden als ik mijn bestemming nader. De rottende geur lijkt tot een climax te komen als ik de metalen schuifdeur van de inloopkast open. Toch loop ik door en ik sluit vastberaden de schuifdeur achter me. Ik draai mijn hoofd om en ik lijk onbewust mijn blik te richten op een bepaalde kastdeur in de garderobe, een kastdeur waarvan ik weet dat de stank ervandaan komt. En ik weet ook waarom.

Maar toch komt er geen terughoudendheid op, laat staan angst. Terwijl ik mijn vinger om de metalen hendel van de kastdeur sluit ontstaat er slechts een grote, sadistische lach op mijn gezicht.

Ik strompel een kleine stap achteruit als ik de kastdeur in een snelle beweging open. De geur is bijna onverdraaglijk en lijkt me in een massieve walm aan te vallen. Het eerste wat ik zie is mijn outfit voor de privésessies. Het heeft dezelfde donkerblauwe kleur als de outfit voor de trainingsdagen, en dezelfde kleur als mijn dierbare mes. De mouwen zijn echter langer en het districtsnummer staat er vaker en duidelijker op. Maar daar komt de gigantische stank niet vandaan. Nadat ik mijn trainingsoutfit van de kledingroede heb afgehaald wordt mijn blik getrokken naar de twee levenloze lichamen die op de bodem van de kast liggen.

Het linkergestalte leeft al een flinke tijd niet meer. Je kan nauwelijks de bloedvlekken zien in haar dieprode gewaad, haar haar hangt verwilderd om haar gehandhaafde gezicht en haar ogen staren onbezield voor zich uit. Het feit dat haar tong al was afgesneden lang voordat ik haar voor het eerst zag zorgde er niet voor dat ze niet schreeuwde als alle anderen. Maar Avox of niet, ze moest dood. Ze vond mijn andere slachtoffer vastgebonden in mijn kast, gelukkig was ik net op tijd om haar te ontdekken. Ze moest dood, maar dat betekende niet dat ik geen plezier met haar heb gehad. Ik denk aan het vlijmscherpe metalen mes die verstopt is onder mijn matras. Haar bloed is daarop opgedroogd, en had dezelfde kleur als haar dieprode gewaad.

Maar als ik zie dat ook het rechter gestalte bewegingloos op de grond ligt, schiet er een vlaag van paniek door mijn lichaam heen. Ik strek mijn been uit en duw zachtjes met mijn voet tegen het betraande gezicht van mijn stylist, zonder reactie. Haar diepblauwe ogen staren levenloos voor zich uit, haar vingers zijn op één na allemaal gebroken en hangen bebloed en in een rare positie aan haar hand. Ze is dood.

In een vlaag van woede duw ik met grote kracht haar met mijn voet om. Haar lichaam valt futloos op de ijzige vloer van mijn kast en over mijn trainingsschoenen. Vlug trek ik de schoenen onder haar lichaam vandaan en storm ik de kast uit waarna ik de schuifdeur met een grote klap dichtgooi.

Ze is dood, hoe kan ik haar dood hebben laten gaan? Ik had nog zoveel met haar kunnen doen, willen doen. Ik kan niet nog iemand ontvoeren, ze zullen het in de gaten hebben als er drie mensen van de huishouding van district negen missen. Ik zal moeten wachten tot de spelen, die pas over twee dagen zijn.

Mijn ogen worden groot bij die gedachte, twee dagen de schijn ophouden van een onschuldig meisje is te doen. Maar ik _moet _me afreageren. De gedachten dat ik voor twee hele dagen niet met mijn slachtoffers kan spelen maakt me nu al gek. Hoe kan ik onmogelijk in mijn rol blijven? Ze zullen erachter komen.

Woest gooi ik mijn kleren op de grond en spring ik op het bed, maar ik schreeuw niet. Ik grijp met mijn handen mijn eigen, dieprode haar vast en met mijn kiezen stevig op elkaar geknepen trek ik aan mijn haar totdat ik enkele losse plukken in mijn handpalmen heb.

"Lucine, Lucine, Lucine." Ik blijf haar naam fluisterend herhalen terwijl ik mijn bovenlichaam heen en weer beweeg, totdat de naam tot me doordringt en me laat denken aan een van de messen onder mijn matras. Ik spring van het bed af en grijp met mijn handen de zijkant van het matras vast. Met grote kracht trek ik het van het bed af waarna de twee messen in mijn blikveld verschijnen. Mijn adem stokt in mijn keel als ik Lucine zie en grijp ik het mes vast bij het lemmet, waardoor ik direct mijn handpalmen opensnijd.

Mijn bloed verspreid zich over mijn handen en over het mes en druppelt langzaam op de stenen vloer, maar ik haal alleen het mes naar me toe en druk het stevig tegen me aan, terwijl mijn lichaam besmeurt wordt door mijn eigen bloed. Langzaam keert de rust weer terug in mijn lichaam als ik het mes heen en weer wieg en zachtjes toespreek.

"Rustig, Lucine. Ik weet dat je nog niet klaar was, ik was ook nog niet klaar, maar het spelen is over. Niet verdrietig zijn," fluister ik zachtjes terwijl ik langzaam uit mijn roes van woede kom. Dan pas hef ik mijn hoofd op, kijk ik verschrikt naar mijn omgeving en zie ik wat voor een chaos ik heb aangericht. Mijn hele matras en dekbed zit onder en bloed en ligt verspreid over de grond, mijn nachtlamp licht in scherven op de grond omdat ik die omgegooid heb met mijn matras en mijn handen, mes en gehele nachtjapon zit onder het bloed. Tenslotte hangt in de kamer nog steeds de afschuwelijke lijkenlucht.

"Declan, Pandora, het is tijd!" Net als ik snel de rotzooi wil opruimen weerklinkt de stem van Gemma gedempt door het appartement, en keert de paniek weer helemaal terug. Hysterisch ren ik naar de badkamer om het dieprode bloed van mijn handen en mes af te spoelen, maar het blijft maar uit de diepe wonden in mijn handpalmen stromen. Verwoed zoek ik naar een of ander verband in de vele lades van de badkamer tot ik een EHBO-doos vind. Vluchtig bind ik het lange stuk stof slordig om mijn handpalmen en ren ik chaotisch terug naar de slaapkamer.

Ik grijp het bebloede dekbed en sleur ik deze naar de inloopkast. Ik sprint terug naar het nachtlampje en grijp alle scherven bij elkaar om deze vervolgens in de lade van mijn nachtkastje te kieperen. Ik plaats mijn geliefde mes zonder afscheid te nemen op de lattenbodem van het bed en leg het matras er weer terug op. Ergens in de slaapkamer ligt een klein, donkerbruin bontkleedje die ik rommelig op de bloedvlekken in het matras leg. Vluchtig kleed ik me om in de stinkende outfit die ons gegeven is en gooi ik tenslotte mijn bebloede nachtjapon bij mijn dekbed in de inloopkast, die ik met een grote klap sluit.

"We komen te laat, schiet op!" Nogmaals weerklinkt Gemma's geërgerde stem door de ruimte. Een kleine zucht ontglipt van mijn lippen als ik met mijn bezwete rug tegen de metalen deur van de inloopkast leun, maar veel tijd heb ik niet om uit te rusten. Nadat ik snel nog even in de spiegel kijk om de laatste bloedvlekken van mijn gezicht af te wrijven loop ik mijn slaapkamer uit, en doe ik met een zwart kaartje van plastic de matglazen schuifdeur grondig op slot.

"Goedemorgen Pandora." Verschrikt draai ik me om, maar ik kijk slechts in de vriendelijke bruine ogen van Declan, mijn districtsgenoot. Ik forceer een kleine, bescheiden glimlach op mijn gezicht waarna hij langzaam door zijn knieën zakt om op dezelfde hoogte te komen als ik. De irritatie begint al door mijn lichaam te stromen, zoals dat iedere keer gebeurt als die idioot me weer behandeld als een klein, zwak kind. Maar ik druk slechts mijn kiezen op elkaar als ik kijk hoe hij op een lieve toon tegen me begint te praten.

"Wat heb je met je handen gedaan? Laat eens zien." Hij pakt mijn hand vast en in een reflex trek ik deze met een woedende uitdrukking op mijn gezicht terug. Hoe durft hij mij aan te raken? Ik voel mijn hoofd rood worden en ik zie hoe hij mij vragend aankijk. Met moeite weet ik de onschuldige blik weer op mijn gezicht te toveren.

"Gewoon, een ongelukje met de lades van de kast. De randen zijn allemaal zo scherp," antwoord ik op een onschuldige toon, waarna hij geleidelijk opstaat. Langzaam bewegen we allebei naar de trap die leidt naar de benedenverdieping van ons appartement, waar Gemma en onze mentor al op ons staan te wachten.

"Je ruikt een beetje raar," zegt hij als laatste net voordat we doe hoek omlopen en vanaf het balkon de benedenverdieping kunnen zien.

"Dankje," antwoord ik met een grijns op mijn gezicht die net te groot is om niet op te vallen.

* * *

******Siren Molpe (17) – District 4**

Mijn vinger beweegt zich langzaam langs de vele nummers die ingegraveerd staan in zilverkleurige knoppen van de lift. Een rustig loungemuziekje speelt zich af op de achtergrond als ik zachtjes de knop van verdieping -3 indruk, waarna deze met een klein geluid felrood kleurt.

Terwijl de zware, metalen deur van de lift langzaam dichtschuift kan ik net nog Abraxas, mijn mentor, woedend naar me toe zien stormen. Ik dacht dat ik ongezien het appartement uit kon sluipen, en langs Abraxas kon komen. Maar enkele seconden voordat ik de lift instapte draaide hij zijn hoofd in een plotselinge beweging om en zette hij zijn overvolle glas whisky ruw neer, waardoor de helft van de inhoud op de marmeren tafel belandde.

De woorden, of misschien zelfs zinnen die hij door de ruimte schreeuwt zijn onverstaanbaar. Hij lijkt bijna niet uit zijn woorden te komen door zijn buitengewone woede. Ik had hem al eerder woest gezien, toen hij erachter kwam dat ik én Code allebei niet ons leven lang training hebben gehad, toen hij vond dat wij onder de maat hadden gepresteerd bij de strijdwagenraces en nog vele andere keren. Hij lijkt de spelen zelfs serieuzer te nemen dan Code en ik, terwijl onze levens op het spel staan.

Maar het enige wat ik kan doen is met een grote grijns bekijken hoe Abraxas steeds dichterbij komt terwijl de liftdeur langzaam dichtschuift. Hij is precies het type man dat ik haat, mannen zoals hem zijn de reden dat ik ze over het algemeen verafschuw. Hij is alleen maar uit op eer, op macht. En ik vind het dan ook totaal geen probleem om met een lach op mijn gezicht te bekijken hoe hij volkomen uit zijn slof schiet om de kleinste dingetjes. Maar de lach verdwijnt al snel als de liftdeur met een kleine bonk dichtvalt, en ik voel hoe de lift op geleidelijk tempo naar beneden valt.

Om negen uur precies moesten we ons melden bij de ruimte voor de privésessies. Om negen uur, maar als ik nu op de futuristische, metalen klok in de lift kijk zie ik duidelijk dat de grote wijzer op de drie staat, wat betekend dat ik een kwartier te laat ben. Toch is er geen een deel van mezelf dat zegt dat ik moet haasten, of dat woedend op mezelf wil worden omdat ik te laat ben. Al uren geleden heb ik uitgerekend dat elke sessie ongeveer vijf minuten duurt. Ik ben als zevende, wat betekend dat ik rond half tien aan de beurt ben. En hoewel we allemaal verplicht waren er om negen te zijn, ben ik maar al te graag precies op tijd. Hoe minder tijd ik hoef door te brengen met die arrogante idioten, hoe beter.

Voor een kort moment krijg ik zelfs de neiging om elke knop in te drukken waardoor het alleen nog maar langer zal duren om beneden te komen. Maar al snel weerhoud ik mezelf, en denk ik terug aan het onuitstaanbare gezeur van Ilar toen ik gisteren tien minuutjes te laat was, laat staan twintig.

Ik slaak een diepe zucht en leg mijn armen over elkaar heen terwijl ik ongeduldig wacht hoe de lift steeds dichter bij de verdieping komt waar de privésessies gehouden worden. Het feit dat ik erg zo tegen op zie om ook maar enkele minuten met te beroeps te moeten zijn, laat me flink twijfelen of ik er wel bij moet gaan. En naarmate de lift dichter bij de verdieping komt, hoe groter de afkeer van de beroeps lijkt te worden, totdat de metalen schuifdeur langzaam openschuift en ik in plaats van mijn eigen porseleinen gezicht, omringd door vochtig, donkerblond haar, tweeëntwintig nerveuze tributen zittend aan tafels zie, allemaal met hun hoofden naar mij gericht.

Voor even kijk ik verschrikt naar alle tributen, zoekend welke tribuut op dit moment bezig is met zijn of haar sessie. Mijn blik wordt getrokken naar de beroeps, die aan dezelfde tafel grotendeels met boze blikken naar me kijken. Al snel merk ik op dat Code degene is die mist en zie ik direct Ilar en Arwen naast elkaar zittend aan de tafel. Al snel zie ik dat Ilar niet naar me kijkt en met de rug naar me toe aan het praten is met Arwen, wat al een hele opluchting geeft. Maar die verdwijnt vlug als mijn blik kruist met de dodelijke, woeste blik van Arwen, wiens kaak nog steeds donkerblauw is door de klap die ze gisteren van Ilar kreeg.

Terwijl alle tributen nog met dezelfde vragende blik naar mij kijken, schuif ik mijn haar achter mijn oren en loop ik met een zelfverzekerde en misschien lichtelijk arrogante blik naar de groep met tafels. Voor enkele seconden zijn mijn voetstappen het enige geluid in de ruimte, maar al snel beginnen enkele tributen weer met praten als ik ze een moordende blik schenk. Alleen de beroeps blijven me aankijken, wachtend tot ik bij hen aan de tafel ga zitten. De tafel van de beroeps was in eerste instantie ook hetgeen waar ik naartoe liep, maar als ik nogmaals in de woedende ogen van Arwen kijk, verander ik mijn koers en ga ik rustig tegen een pilaar aanstaan, enkele meters van de beroeps vandaan.

De beroeps beginnen direct wild te fluisteren, net niet hard genoeg dat ik het kan horen. Om ongeïnteresseerd te lijken haal ik mijn vochtige haren naar voren en begin ik ze rustig te vlechten terwijl ik af en toe met een grijns opkijk naar de chaos die gaande is bij de beroeps.

"Ga jij dan met haar praten!" Arwen harde stem weerklinkt op vanuit al het gefluister en als reactie springt Pluto met een norse blik in zijn ogen op van de tafel. Ik probeer hem doordringend aan te kijken al hij langzaam naar me toe beweegt, maar het lijkt hem niet te deren. De overige beroeps volgen nauwkeurig al zijn stappen totdat hij een kleine meter voor me eindigt.

"Waarom kom je niet bij ons zitten?"

De toon in zijn stem is moeilijk te plaatsen. Ik voel dat hij niet boos op mij is en hij lijkt me ook niets te verwijten, maar de toon is ook zeker niet vriendelijk, hetzelfde geld voor Pluto's ruwe blik.

"Wie heeft bepaald dat alle beroeps als beste vrienden iedere seconde van de dag bij elkaar moeten zitten? Dat is volgens mij echt totaal niet de bedoeling van de beroeps en als-"

Mijn felle woorden stokken in mijn keel als hij zich langzaam naar voren buigt en zich dichter naar me toe beweegt waardoor ik verschrikt mijn lichaam tegen de pilaar achter me aanplak. Hij brengt zijn mond dichterbij mijn oor en fluistert zijn volgende woorden, hoewel ze niet aardiger of zachter klinker, juist alleen bozer.

"Ik weet niet wat voor spelletje je aan het spelen bent, maar je verpest het voor jezelf. Ilar en Arwen zullen dit niet veel langer pikken, ze zullen niet twijfelen om-"

"Me het team uit te zetten?" val ik hem geïrriteerd in de reden. "Ze doen maar. Ik heb helemaal niks te zoeken bij zo'n stelletje idioten geleid door Arwen en haar buikspreekpop."

"Om je te vermoorden, Siren," antwoordt hij kil. "Ik snap sowieso niet waarom je zo moeilijk doet, waarom kan je het niet even uithouden totdat we in de arena in komen. Haat je de beroeps werkelijk zo erg?"

Op dat moment zwaait de deur tot de ruimte van de privésessies open en wandelt Code met een zelfverzekerde blik de ruimte binnen om vervolgens plaats te nemen aan het einde van de tafel, enigszins verwijderd van de rest. Even wordt de aandacht gericht op hem, alleen de doordringende blik van Arwen blijft op me gericht.

"Ik snap sowieso niet waarom _jij _zo moeilijk doet. Wat maakt jou het uit of ik bij de beroeps zit of niet, of ik dood ga of niet. Ik ken je nauwelijks!" Hij blijft me enkele seconden steevast aankijken, met dezelfde uitdrukking op zijn gezicht.

"Je moet het zelf weten, maar met een beroepsgroep achter je weet je tenminste zeker dat je het bloedbad overleeft, en hoogstwaarschijnlijk nog wel verder. Dat moet je met open armen aannemen, zeker een niet-vrijwilliger zoals jij," antwoordt hij nors. Net als ik op een felle toon wil antwoorden dat ik waarschijnlijk een betere vechter en meedogenlozer ben dan zij allemaal, weerklinkt er een monotone stem door de ruimte.

"Siren Molpe, district vier."

Ik schenk Pluto een kleine, sarcastische glimlach toe en wandel met opgeheven hoofd naar de metalen deur die toegang geeft tot de ruimte van de privésessies. Ik schenk ook geen één blik naar de beroeps, maar ik zie ze in mijn ooghoeken mijn weg volgen. Ze kijken woest, stuk voor stuk woest, behalve Code die de hele situatie met een vragende blik bekijkt. Ik negeer ze, maar vanbinnen ben ik laaiend. Een niet-vrijwilliger zoals ik, ik ben net zoveel waard als hen, is het niet meer. Ze weten niet half met wie ze te maken hebben, en waar ik tot toe in staat ben.

Als ik de trainingsruimte binnenloop maakt de kleine, witte wachtkamer plaats voor de immense, kille ruimte voor de privésessies. De vloer, de muren, de pilaren en het plafond zijn allemaal bedekt met dezelfde kille, diepgrijze steensoort. Mijn voetstappen lijken duizend keer na te galmen in de ruimte die aanvoelt als een kathedraal. Vele meters verderop, op een balkon die veel beter verlicht is dan de rest van de ruimte, zitten de spelmakers.

Het zijn er een stuk of twintig, en al hun ogen zijn gericht op mij terwijl ik met mijn half afgemaakte vlecht op mijn schouder de trainingsruimte binnenloop. Ik zie de vele gevechtsonderdelen al achter de pilaren verschijnen, en zo ook het grote zwembad in de uithoek van de trainingsruimte, waar mijn mentor mij over vertelde. Dat was hetgeen wat ik zou laten zien, mijn zwemkunsten en een groot deel van mijn vechtkunsten. Maar met de woede jegens de beroeps nog vers in mijn gedachten en de hevige drang om ze te laten zien dat ze me enorm onderschatten, besluit ik mijn plan te om te gooien.

"Siren Molpe, district vier," zeg ik vastberaden en duidelijk als ik aangekomen ben in het midden van de ruimte. Mijn woorden echoën nog door de ruimte als ik iets anders zeg, iets wat de spelmakers niet verwachten en waardoor ze verbaasd opkijken.

"Ik eis een Avox." Verbluft kijken ze elkaar aan terwijl enkelen beginnen te fluisteren. De hoofdspelmaker lijkt het meest ontdaan te zijn en antwoord mijn eis op een onzekere toon.

"Ik denk niet dat jij in staat bent-"

"Ik eis een Avox," herhaal ik resoluut, en het lijkt indruk te maken. Hij kijkt me enkele seconden aan met zijn grote, donkere ogen en beveelt dan op een fluisterende toon iets. Ik doe enkele stappen naar rechts waar ik het scherpste en langste mes uit het rek haal, waarna ik terugloop naar het midden van de ruimte.

Enkele seconden later hoor ik een deur links van me openen, gevolgd door het echoënde geluid van voetstappen. Ik wend mijn hoofd naar de plek van het geluid en zie een vrouwelijke Avox met een doodsbange uitdrukking op haar gezicht zich naar me toesnellen. Haar haar dat netjes opgestoken is in een knot is felrood, net zoals haar gewaad. Het tempo van haar pas neemt snel af naarmate ze dichterbij komt, ze is doodsbang, maar dat zal mij niet weerhouden van mijn plan.

Met knikkende knieën blijft ze naast me stilstaan. In een snelle beweging hef ik mijn linkerarm op en duw ik mijn nagels in haar felrode knot. Haar adem stokt in haar keel, net zoals die van de spelmakers. Haar hyperventilerende adem wordt langzaam heviger als ik achter haar ga staan en de spelmakers kijken me met grote ogen aan. Ik glimlach niet, maar ik voel me ook niet schuldig als ik het snijvlak van mijn mes tegen de huid van haar hals duw en trek haar hoofd naar achter. Met een emotieloze blik snijd ik haal keel door en laat ik haar knot los. Ze valt levenloos op de grond en haar bloed verspreid zich over de stenen vloer. Het mes laat ik net zo goed uit mijn handen vallen, ik draai me om en loop zonder iets te zeggen de ruimte uit.

* * *

******Alan Jafar (14) – District 11**

Met compleet bezwete handen zit ik alleen aan een tafel, wachtend op mijn beurt voor de privésessies. De ruimte is al bijna helemaal leeggelopen. De meeste tributen gingen direct weg na hun eigen sessie, of hadden gewacht op hun bondgenoot. Alleen de beroeps hadden nog langer gewacht met het vertrekken, waarschijnlijk denkend dat ze de andere tributen nog eens extra moesten intimideren. Alleen het meisje van vier was direct weg na haar trainingssessie, haar beroepsgenoten compleet negerend.

De enige tributen die over zijn, zijn de broer en zus uit district twaalf. Het zusje zit doodsbang aan haar broer vastgeklampt, waarschijnlijk voor geen enkele reden. In een andere hoek zit de jongen uit district tien te wachten op zijn bondgenoot, die op dit moment in de trainingsruimte is. Ik zit aan de tafel het dichtst bij de deur en helemaal aan de andere kant van de ruimte zit Blye, die vanaf het moment dat ze binnenkwam met een boze blik naar me kijkt.

Op alle mogelijke manier probeer ik haar blik te ontwijken, maar steeds zie ik in mijn ooghoeken haar ogen weer gericht naar mij, wat me verschrikkelijk ongemakkelijk maakt. Ik heb met haar geprobeerd te praten, meerdere keren zelfs. Maar sinds ik haar, op volgens mij een aardige manier, verteld heb dat ik liever niet een bondgenootschap met haar wil, lijkt ze me te haten. En nou ben ik het wel gewend om gehaat te worden, bijna ieder levend persoon in mijn thuisdistrict verafschuwde me, maar dat Blye zo over me denkt gaat echt onder mijn huid zitten. Ik voel me meer dan schuldig.

Maar ik kan haar niet beschermen, ik moet voor mezelf kiezen. Als ik het niet voor mezelf doe, dan moet ik het voor Spense en voor Gliese. Als ik niet terugkom dan hebben ze niemand behalve elkaar, ze zullen de winter onmogelijk kunnen overleven. Ik moet dit winnen, en dus moet Blye dood.

"Alan Jafar, district elf."

Ik heb nauwelijks opgemerkt hoe het meisje van district tien met betraande ogen uit de trainingsruimte liep en diep teleurgesteld naar haar districtspartner toe schuifelde. Pas toen mijn naam werd omgeroepen werd ik uit mijn gedachten getrokken. Als ik opsta merk ik pas echt hoe zenuwachtig ik ben, mijn benen beginnen direct ongelooflijk te trillen en ik strompel even opzij, zoekend naar mijn evenwicht. Ik ontwijk met opzet de ogen van Blye als ik me beweeg naar de ingang van de trainingsruimte. Ik kan nog net de met rood licht verlichte elf boven de deurpost zien als ik de gigantische ruimte binnenloop.

Meteen probeer ik de ruimte af te speuren naar wapen- of gevechtsonderdelen waar ik goed in ben. Ik verwachtte dat ze alleen de gewoonlijke wapens er zouden hebben geplaatst, maar het aanbod aan onderdelen is vele malen groter dan ik had verwacht. De twee dingen die direct mijn oog trekken is de kleine, ijzeren katapult die enkele meters verderop aan een klein rek hangt en de grote klimmuur die een eindje verwijderd is van het balkon waar de spelmakers zitten.

"Presenteer jezelf," mompelt een van de spelmakers terwijl al hun hoofden gericht zijn op mij. Maar ik negeer ze volkomen en snel naar de katapult waar ik mijn zinnen al op heb gezet. Mijn zenuwen vallen als regendruppels van me af als ik de katapult in mijn handen heb, er ontstaat zelfs een kleine grijns op mijn gezicht. Ik graai een handvol met kiezels die ik in mijn zak laat glijden en draai me vlug om.

Zonder ook maar een blik te schenken naar de spelmakers sprint ik naar de andere kant van de ruimte, naar de immense klimmuur. Ik plaats de katapult tussen mijn tanden en klim aan de achterkant de klimmuur op zodat de spelmakers mij niet kunnen zien. In een hoog tempo grijp ik de touwen en inhammen vast en klauter ik naar boven, binnen enkele seconden kan ik over de rand van de muur kijken en zie ik de spelmakers verbaasd om zich heen zoeken.

Op dat moment besluit ik maar te doen waar ik het beste in ben, het Capitool uitdagen. Of het nu vredebewakers zijn die me achtervolgen in het district of onwetende spelmakers, ik laat ze op het puntje van hun stoelen zitten. De privésessies zijn er uiteindelijk toch voor om een indruk achter te laten, en dat zal ik doen.

Ik laat mijn hand in mijn broekzak glijden en haal het grootste steentje eruit dat ik kan vinden. Voorzichtig spiek ik over de rand van de muur heen en leg ik het steentje in het kleine leren slinger van de katapult en trek deze zo ver mogelijk naar achter. Met een oog gesloten zoek ik mijn doel op, en al snel zie ik de dichtstbijzijnde spelmaker, een ontzettend dikke man met een gigantische gele snor die gulzig een bord naar binnen aan het werken is. Ik richt met een kleine boog de katapult op hem en laat los.

Ik volg het steentje nauwkeurig als het de lucht doorkruist en meerdere malen om zijn eigen as draait. Met een kleine klap komt het neer op het voorhoofd van de spelmaker die zijn evenwicht verliest en met een kleine schreeuw op zijn kruk achterover valt. De overige spelmakers kijken verschrikt om zich heen terwijl de geraakte spelmaker met een rode vlek op zijn hoofd woedend opstaat, even om zich heen kijkt en dan recht in mijn ogen kijkt. Zijn hoofd lijkt langzaam rood te worden van woede en ik zie dat hij al zijn lippen van elkaar haalt om tegen me te schreeuwen, maar ik ben hem voor.

"Alan Jafar, district elf." Met een grijns op mijn gezicht klim ik op de rand van de muur en ga ik er in een ontspannen positie op zitten. De dikke spelmaker is compleet overrompeld en probeert uit zijn woorden te komen terwijl er naast hem al een Avox met een nieuwe schaal hapjes aankomt, die speciaal voor hem bedoelt zijn.

"Zou je dat wel doen?" vervolg ik met een grote, uitdagende lach op mijn gezicht. "Je weet wat ze zeggen: ieder pondje komt door het mondje!"

"Hoe durf-"

Maar de woedende spelmaker wordt al snel onderbroken door de hoofdspelmaker, die doodsbang en met een neurotische blik in zijn ogen de situatie probeert te kalmeren. Hij duwt de dikkige spelmaker naast hem terug op zijn stoel terwijl hij enigszins terughoudend mij toespreekt.

"Waarom laat je ons niet zien wat je kan, Alan?"

"Ach, jullie heb toch al zoveel mensen bekeken vandaag, dat gaat toch vervelen op een gegeven moment? Waarom kletsen we gewoon niet even wat, om elkaar wat beter te leren kennen, misschien?"

Ik heb ontzettend veel moeite mijn lach in te houden bij het zien van de stomverbaasde blikken van de spelmakers die me zoveel doen denken aan de vredebewakers in mijn thuisdistrict. Voorzichtig sta ik om en wandel ik balancerend over de dunne reling van de klimmuur terwijl ik wacht tot een van de spelmakers het woord neemt, maar dat gebeurt niet.

"Oké, dan zal ik beginnen. Ik ben Alan Jafar, mijn ouders zijn al vijf jaar dood en ik ben een wees die compleet voor zichzelf moet zorgen. Nu jullie!"

Complete stilte is wat volgt, maar ik heb zeker alle aandacht van de spelmakers. Na enkele seconden merk ik dat een reactie niet meer ga komen en open ik met dezelfde onschuldige grijns op mijn gezicht mijn mond.

"Beetje verlegen?" vraag ik terwijl ik mijn hand door mijn pikzwarte, halflange haar haal. "Ik heb een idee, ik zal het raden!" Enkele vredebewakers kijken elkaar vragend aan, maar geen enkele durft wat te zeggen. Met een lach op mijn gezicht vervolg ik mezelf.

"Jullie wonen stuk voor stuk in gigantische landhuizen en werken gehele feestmaaltijden naar binnen om ze vervolgens in een hoek weer uit te kotsen terwijl ik in mijn vervallen krot soms twee weken moet doen met één aangebrand brood!"

"Misschien moet je laten zien wat je kan, Alan." De hoofdspelmaker herhaalt twijfelend zijn eerdere woorden, terwijl alle anderen nog steeds met een mond vol tanden naar me kijken.

Na zijn woorden twijfel ik geen seconde. Ik had al lang gezien dat tussen het balkon van de spelmakers en de klimmuur, die net iets hoger is dan het balkon, een lange, metalen lamp hangt. Zonder er ook maar over na denken zet ik me af van de klimmuur en grijp ik de hangende lamp vast. Enkele seconden zwaai ik heen en weer en zie ik de doodsbange gezichten van de spelmakers, maar bij de tweede zwaai naar voren laat ik de lamp los en spring ik op het balkon.

Enkele spelmakers vallen achterover met hun stoelen of rennen verschrikt van me weg, maar dikkige spelmaker blijft met een woedende uitdrukking zitten. Met een grijns op mijn gezicht leun ik over de reling heen en graai ik de kleine, zilveren schaal met hapjes uit de handen van de Avox.

"Misschien is het tijd voor jullie om eens honger te leiden. Misschien moeten jullie maar eens honger, pijn en wanhoop voelen, terwijl ik degene ben die mag eten zoveel hij wilt."

Bij mijn laatste uitgesproken woorden galmt een zoemer door de ruimte heen als teken van het einde van mijn sessie. Ik grijp nog snel drie hapjes van de zilveren plaat en duw deze in mijn mond voordat ik me weer omdraai en in de licht zwiepende lamp spring. Met de smaak van parmaham in mijn mond en het geluid van druk overleggende spelmakers op de achtergrond klim ik langs de klimmuur naar beneden en wandel ik zelfverzekerd de ruimte uit. Ik heb een indruk achtergelaten, dat is zeker.

Als ik de wachtruimte met dezelfde zelfverzekerde blik doorloop wordt Blye's naam al omgeroepen door een spelmaker. Ik kan het niet helpen om naar haar te kijken als ze opstaat, en onze blikken kruisen elkaar. Ze kijkt met een kille blik naar me, maar ergens is een vleugje van wanhoop ook te zien. Samen met het feit dat haar ogen nog lichtelijk rood zijn, wat me al eerder op was gevallen, voel ik het schuldgevoel weer opkomen. Maar als ze wegloopt naar de deur van de trainingsruimte besluit ik ook maar naar boven te gaan en het voor de zoveelste keer achter me te laten. Eenmaal in de lift denk ik al niet meer aan Blye, maar aan de consequenties die mijn acties misschien zullen hebben, zowel de goede als de slechte.

De deur van de lift schuift krakend open als het kleine schermpje erboven in rood licht het nummer 'elf' aangeeft. Het vertrouwde appartement verschijnt achter de deur en een eindje verderop zie ik Ovid, mijn mentor, al zitten op de geelkleurige sofa. Zijn blik is op mij gericht als ik het appartement binnenloop. Het liefste zou ik direct rechts afslaan en vertrekken naar mijn kamer om alle mentorgesprekken te vermijden. Maar ik weet dat hij dat niet zal laten gebeuren, hij wilt op de hoogte zijn van iedere stap die ik zet, ieder woord die ik zeg en heeft vervolgens kritiek op alles. Hij neemt zijn taak als mentor veel te serieus, waarschijnlijk omdat hij zelf een morfling als mentor had, en daardoor bijna is uitgedroogd in zijn arena. Misschien is het gewoon omdat het zijn eerste jaar als mentor is.

Als ik langzaam naar hem toegelopen kom, zie ik hoe hij bijna van de sofa springt van nieuwsgierigheid, maar hoe hij dit snel onderdrukt en met een onverschillige blik weer gaat zitten.

"Hoe ging het?" vraagt hij kortaf. Hij probeert ongeïnteresseerd te lijken, maar de verwachtingsvolle blik in zijn ogen is duidelijk te zien.

"Goed," antwoord ik terwijl ik met opzet niet naast hem ga zitten op de sofa, maar ontspannen tegen de bank hang. Ik ben namelijk niet van plan een lang gesprek met hem te houden.

"Ja, daar heb ik niks aan, hè. Wat heb je gedaan?" vraagt hij enigszins geïrriteerd. Ik kijk hem nors aan in zijn hazelbruine ogen die net iets te dicht bij elkaar lijken te staan, waardoor hij nooit het imago zal krijgen van een imposante of angstaanjagende mentor.

Ik slaak een kleine zucht. Ovid en ik hebben voor de privésessies al een gesprek gehad die uren leek te duren, waarin hij stap voor stap uitwerkte was ik precies moest doen bij de privésessies. Ik zou kunnen zeggen dat ik dat heb gedaan, maar ik zie er het nut niet echt van in om tegen hem te liegen. En ergens ben ik ook wel nieuwsgierig naar zijn reactie.

"Ik heb met een katapult naar de dikste spelmaker op het balkon geschoten en toen een klein babbeltje met ze gemaakt," zeg ik bars, maar ik kan niet onderdrukken hoe mijn rechter mondhoek langzaam omhoog krult.

"Je hebt _wat _gedaan?"

"Ik heb met een katapult naar de dikste spel-"

"Ik heb je wel gehoord!" onderbreekt hij me, nu lichtelijk schreeuwend en duidelijk boos. "Waarom, _waarom_, zou je zoiets doen? Wil je dat de spelmakers je haten? We hebben uren gewerkt aan je plan en-"

"Ik heb je plannen niet nodig, Ovid. Dat zei ik toen ook al." Geërgerd zet hij zijn handen in zijn bruine, krullende haar en ijsbeert hij rond de sofa terwijl hij mij met dezelfde betweterige toon als altijd toespreekt.

"Waarom kan je niet één keer naar mij luisteren. Ik zeg dat je een bondgenootschap moet sluiten met Blye, je luistert niet. Ik leg precies uit wat je moet doen bij de privésessies en je negeert totaal mijn hulp!"

"Ik hoef je hulp niet. Ik heb mijn hele leven voor mezelf moeten zorgen, ik heb alles zelf moeten doen en dat is me prima gelukt! Ik kan de hele spelen winnen zonder jouw hulp, en jij hoeft het feit dat jij een idioot van een mentor had niet af te spiegelen op mij. Ik kan het _zelf_, steek je hulp maar in Blye als je zo graag iemand wilt helpen!" snauw ik bijna schreeuwend. Alle irritaties die opgeborreld waren de afgelopen dagen komen er nu in een ontploffing uit. Boos baan ik mijn weg uit de kamer terwijl ik Ovid nog achter me iets hoor schreeuwen.

"Verwacht maar niet dat ik mijn best ga doen voor je bij de sponsors, als je het zo goed zelf kan, doe je het maar helemaal zelf!"

Zonder iets terug te zeggen sla ik de deur met een enorme klap achter me dicht en storm ik knarsetandend naar mijn eigen slaapvertrek.

* * *

******Ebernate Mars (32) – Hoofdspelmaker**

"Oké, laten we beginnen."

Vluchtig plaats ik mijn papieren op de marmeren tafel en schuif ik mijn stoel naar achter. Ik ga snel zitten en steek meteen van wal, er is geen tijd te verliezen. Ik heb maximaal een kwartier de tijd om de punten te bepalen, daarna moet ik direct door naar een vergadering over een nieuw ontwikkelde mutilant, waarna ik direct een afspraak heb met Caesar Flickerman. Ik slaak een kleine zucht en schuif mijn lange, donkere haar, dat ik al uren niet meer doorgekamd heb en helemaal in de klitten zit, achter mijn schouder.

"We beginnen met het meisje uit district één, Luna Hellwood," mompel ik terwijl ik grondig mijn aantekeningen over haar doorkijk.

Greir Vipointe, een van de twee belangrijkste spelmakers waarmee ik aan tafel zit, neemt meteen het woord. Ze is een deskundige op het gebied van beroeps. Al vele jaren besluit zij samen met de hoofdspelmaker de cijfers voor de tributen. Ze is een vaste schakel in het team, in tegenstelling tot de hoofdspelmaker, die ieder jaar lijkt te veranderen.

"Ik zag het doorzettingsvermogen, het fanatisme in haar ogen. Ze wilde enorm graag, iets te graag. Ik geef haar een acht, haar vaardigheden vielen mij wat tegen."

Ze lijkt enorm zelfverzekerd en weet precies waar ze het over heeft, waardoor ik niet op haar in durf te gaan, en haar indrukwekkende uiterlijk helpt draagt daar ook zeker bij toe. Haar pikzwarte haar omringt in een strakke boblijn haar puntige gezicht. Haar jukbeenderen zijn afschuwelijk scherp, haar wenkbrauwen net iets te hoog en te strak en haar ogen zijn geforceerd amandelvormig en hebben een donkerrode kleur, dezelfde kleur als haar dunne lippen die altijd geknepen lijken te zijn in een strenge grimas.

De andere spelmaker aan de ronde tafel lijkt precies het tegenovergestelde van haar te zijn. Zijn gezette lichaam en mollige gezicht laten hem alles behalve angstaanjagend lijken. Hij heeft vettig, halflang haar dat geel geverfd is, net zoals zijn enorme snor. Barion Ogibly zit nog niet zo lang in het team als Greir, maar is zeker net zo deskundig. Meer echter op het gebied van survival-vaardigheden. Hij ziet er uit als een gezellige man, maar niets in minder waar. Hij is enorm snel geïrriteerd, schiet enorm snel uit zijn slof en is uiterst hebzuchtig naar macht. En als laatste is hij het altijd, maar dan ook altijd, oneens met Greir, wat de vergaderingen niet makkelijker maakt.

"Een acht voor Luna," mompel ik voordat Barion zijn mening kan geven, wat weer uit zou monden in een gigantische discussie. "Dan, Pluto Quint, district één."

"Ik geef Pluto een tien, hij had meerdere wapenonderdelen onder de knie en zag er uit als een indrukwekkende jongeman," zegt Barion met zijn lichtblauwe ogen gericht op mij, zoekend naar mijn goedkeuring. Maar natuurlijk onderbreekt Greir hem al.

"Een tien is veel te hoog, een negen is meer passend voor Pluto gezien het feit dat we nog een paar hele sterke tributen voor de boeg hebben."

"Ik denk dat een negen ook beter is voor Pluto," antwoord ik waarna Greir mij een goedkeurend knikje geeft. "Dan Arwen Siham, district twee. Haar vaardigheden met de pijl-"

"Een negen, geen twijfel over mogelijk," onderbreekt Greir me met een norse blik. Haar blik ontwijkend besluit ik maar een negen op te schrijven en door te gaan naar de volgende tribuut. Greir zal het wel beter weten, spreek ik mezelf toe.

"Ilar Straton, district twee," mompel ik terwijl ik mijn papier omdraai om mijn aantekeningen van Ilar te bekijken.

"Hij heeft alles wat een echte beroeps nodig heeft, ik geef hem een tien," antwoordt Greir vrijwel meteen op een enthousiaste toon, voor hoe ver Greir enthousiast kan zijn.

"Waarom geen elf dan?" Greir lijkt geïrriteerd door Barions vraag, maar ik ben zelf ook wel lichtelijk nieuwsgierig waarom haar schijnbare ideale tribuut geen elf zou krijgen.

"De elf is bestemd voor een andere tribuut, daar komen we zo wel bij," antwoordt ze met een kleine, onheilspellende glimlach. Twijfelend schrijf ik een tien op, waarna ik de volgende naam opnoem.

"Eri Rainstreet, district drie." Ik kijk meteen naar Barion, omdat dit meer een tribuut is die in zijn straatje ligt.

"Ze was wel oké, het vuur maken beheerste ze uitstekend en andere survivaltechnieken had ze ook goed onder de knie. Ze is wel een zeven waard," zegt Barion gedecideerd, maar Greir is het daar niet mee eens.

"Een zeven, voor een survivalgevalletje? Dat is veel te hoog! Ze kan niet vechten, Barion. Een zes."

De laatste woorden adresseert ze aan mij terwijl Barion ook mijn kant opkijkt. Ik moet de laatste beslissing nemen, en ik voel het zweet al ontstaan in mijn handpalmen. Waarom kunnen ze het gewoon niet eens zijn? Dat zou alles een stuk makkelijker maken.

"Een zes?" mompel ik onzeker, en na de doordringende blik van Greir besluit ik cijfer ook op te schrijven en door te gaan. "Yeatee Bruncher, district drie."

"Geef hem maar een vijf, hij probeer tenminste wat," mompelt Barion terwijl hij achterover leunt in zijn stoel. Zonder te twijfelen en zonder naar Greirs mening te luisteren zet ik een vijf neer bij Yeatee's naam. Misschien eerder om Barion tevreden te houden dan het feit dat ik Yeatee echt een vijf waard vond.

"Siren Molpe, di-"

"Dit is wat ik wil zien bij de privésessies. Echt fan-tas-tisch. Zij begrijpt dat wij ieder jaar dezelfde trucjes te zien krijgen. Zij laat niet haar vaardigheden zien, maar haar meedogenloosheid, die vaak veel belangrijker is dan de arena dan het feit dat je goed met een zwaard kan zwaaien. Een elf, geen twijfel over mogelijk."

Ik schrok lichtelijk op van Greirs onderbreking. Ze lijkt totaal onvermurwbaar en ze kijkt alsof ze alles zal doen om haar mening te verdedigen. Zonder er verder op in te gaan schrijf ik een elf op bij Sirens naam en Barion lijkt het er ook mee eens te zijn, wat een enorme opluchting is.

"Code Pryor, district vier," vervolg ik.

"Code was erg goed met het zwaard, maar had niet de verfijnde vaardigheden van Ilar. Ik geef hem een negen," antwoordt Greir, maar deze keer lijkt Barion er niet mee eens te zijn.

"Hij was geen vrijwilliger en hij was echt wel een stukje slechter dan Pluto en Arwen. Ik denk dat een acht meer gepast is."

"Wat maakt het nou uit of hij een vrijwilliger is of niet? Hij was goed, veel beter dan Luna," antwoordt Greir fel met een boze blik in haar ogen gericht naar Barion. "Een negen."

Barion kijkt me aan, op zoek naar erkenning van zijn mening. Maar na enkele seconden voel ik Greirs ogen ook in me priemen, en haar blik lijkt net iets drukkender aan te voelen.

"Een negen voor Code. Hanmet Sleepmyrtle, district vijf," hervat ik kortaf.

"Een vier voor haar, en een vijf voor haar districtspartner, Alec Silenus. Ze hadden allebei wel wat survivalvaardigheden, maar Alec liet ook nog wat meswerpen zien. Hij leek ook net iets minder wanhopig dan zijn districtspartner, zij zag er echt uit alsof ze ieder moment een einde aan haar eigen leven kon maken."

Mijn adem stokt in mijn keel als Barion dat zegt, waarom zou hij zoiets zeggen? Bijna niemand weet dat Hanmet gisterochtend een zelfmoordpoging heeft gedaan, en dan moet ook zo blijven. Zou hij het weten, en zou dit een poging zijn om de waarheid uit me te krijgen?

Ik besef dat Greir en Barion allebei vragend naar me kijken als alle vragen als bliksemschichten door mijn hoofd schieten. Vluchtig schrijf ik de cijfers die net opgenoemd zijn door Barion op bij Hanmet en Alec en besluit zijn hele opmerking te negeren. Niemand kan het weten, ik heb mensen laten zweren op geheimhouding en de Avoxen zullen zwijgen tot het graf. Niemand kan het weten, stel ik mezelf gerust, en na een flinke ademteug ga ik weer verder.

"Crystal Leafwee, district zes."

"Het viel me op dat zij direct naar de wapens greep, ze heeft geen een survivalonderdeel laten zien," mompelt Barion uit waarna hij tweemaal met zijn mollige handen klapt om een Avox op te roepen, waarschijnlijk om iets te eten te vragen.

"Ze zit bij de beroeps heb ik gehoord van enkele bronnen," antwoordt Greir bits terwijl ze met een opgeheven wenkbrauw bekijkt hoe Barion voor de zoveelste keer vandaag om een schaal met hapjes vraagt.

"Zit _zij _bij de beroeps? Hoe heeft ze dat voor elkaar gekregen?" vraag ik verbaasd terwijl ik nog eens de foto van Crystal op mijn papier bekijk. Ze ziet er niet echt uit als een beroeps, of iemand die de beroeps zouden accepteren in hun groep.

"Volgens mij is ze best pittig. En haar vaardigheden met de wapenonderdelen waren ook niet slecht voor maar twee dagen training. Ik zeg een zeven," antwoordt Greir, waarna ik het cijfer opschrijf en Barion negeer die zijn mond al open lijkt te trekken voor een reactie. We moeten immers opschieten.

"Oké, Jaden Black, district zes. Dat was ook een verrassing, in zijn boete leek hij echt op een normaal en zwak, dertienjarig jongetje, maar hij kon nog best wat!"

"Mij vielen zijn vaardigheden niet op, maar de fanatieke blik in zijn ogen. Hij leek wel bezeten terwijl hij ons zijn techniek met een mes liet zien," beaamt Greir me. "Een zeven."

Ik kijk naar Barion, vragend naar zijn mening, maar al snel zie ik dat zijn schaal met allerlei verschillende vleessoorten is aangekomen en totaal afgeleid is. Ik geef Greir een klein knikje en schrijf een zeven op bij Jaden.

"Gabriël Hopewill, district zeven."

"Hij was erg goed met de bijl, hoewel ik me afvraag of hij onder de druk van de arena ook zo goed kan presteren. Hij had nogal veel tijd nodig om te mikken en ze waren niet allemaal raak," antwoordt Greir, waarna Barion meteen met een mond gevuld met salami reageert, waardoor ik duidelijk het begin van zijn verteringsproces kan aanschouwen.

"Maar zijn survivalvaardigheden waren ook goed, ik zeg een zeven," mummelt Barion al kauwend en smakkend. "En schrijf maar meteen een vijf op voor zijn districtspartner, Liz Green. Dat was echt een aanfluiting, maar ze probeerde wel."

Ik zie dat Greir wil reageren op Barion, maar als ik op mijn kleine, gouden horloge kijk, zie ik de seconden langzaam wegtikken. Over enkele minuten moet ik alweer bij de volgende vergadering zijn en we zijn pas over de helft. Snel schrijf ik de cijfers voor Gabriël en Liz op en noem ik vluchtig de naam van de volgende tribuut op, een naam die me erg bekend voorkomt.

"Emerald Melroe, district acht. Een acht." Zonder te overleggen schrijf ik de acht neer bij Emeralds naam. Hoewel Barion en Greir me verbaasd aankijken om mijn kordate gedrag, lijken ze het met me eens te zijn. Maar ook als ze dat niet waren, en ook als Emerald niet geweldig zou zijn met de speer, zou Emerald een acht krijgen, allemaal natuurlijk voor een hoger doel.

"Antonio Padres, district acht," vervolg ik.

"Dat was echt een gigantische teleurstelling. Hij ziet eruit als een imposante en gespierde jongeman, maar zijn worsteltechnieken waren echt zwaar teleurstellend. Ik heb hem nauwelijks rechtop zien staan, hij werd alleen maar omver geworpen door de instructeur. Een zes, meer kan ik er niet van maken."

Greirs woorden zijn duidelijk en ik ben het totaal met haar eens. Ik wend even kort mijn blik naar Barion voor zijn mening, maar die is alweer hartstochtelijk zijn hapjes aan het verteren en lijkt onze woorden niet gehoord te hebben. Ik schrijf een zes neer bij Antonio, kijk even kort op mijn horloge en noem snel de volgende naam.

"Pandora Ronan, district negen."

"Pff, dat was niks. Ze kon geen messen gooien, ze kon geen vuur maken, ze kon niet eens een fatsoenlijke knoop zetten. Een drie, omdat ze het probeerde," antwoordt Barion met volle mond waarna hij nog een kipfiletrolletje in zijn wang propt en ik een drie opschrijf bij haar naam.

"Declan Murray, district negen."

Weer komt er een naam bekend bij me voor, maar op een hele andere manier dan bij Emerald. Snel druk ik mijn lippen op elkaar en luister ik aandachtig naar wat Greir en Barion over hem te zeggen hebben. Hij mag zo min mogelijk opvallen, dus ik hoop op een gemiddeld punt.

"Declan, minieme zwaardvechttechniek en heeft maar enkele survivalonderdelen onder de knie. Bovendien heeft hij geen enkele blik naar ons gewend, stelde hij zichzelf niet voor en leek hij ons totaal te negeren, wat raar was."

Weer wordt ik enigszins zenuwachtig door Greirs woorden, ze lijkt alles in de gaten te hebben waarvan ik niet wil dat ze het in de gaten heeft. Ik besluit maar snel de aandacht weer te vestigen op een andere tribuut en een zes voor te stellen voor Declan, waar Greir en Barion het allebei mee eens zijn.

"Elora Rae, district tien."

"Geef haar maar een zes, ze kon niks van de gevechtsonderdelen maar ze kon wel een aardige hut bouwen en leek ook wel wat plantenkennis te hebben. Voor de rest viel ze niet zo op," antwoord Barion terwijl hij zijn laatste eendenborstballetje in zijn mond stopt. "Haar districtspartner, Pip Rosswald, daarentegen was erg indrukwekkend."

"Inderdaad," antwoord ik Barion. "Hij had duidelijk de techniek van de strijdknots onder de knie, en de instructeur leek maar niet van hem kunnen te winnen. Volgens mij is een acht wel een passend punt."

Zonder te wachten op de reactie van Greir en Barion schrijf ik een acht op en kijk ik weer op mijn horloge, die tot mijn grote schrik zegt dat ik nog maar twee minuten heb. Meteen schiet de paniek door mijn lichaam en roep ik bijna de naam van de volgende tribuut uit.

"Blye Deluna, district elf."

"Ze wilde het heel graag goed doen, dat was te zien, maar verder kon ze vrij weinig. Geef haar maar een zes-"

"Alan Jafar, district elf!"

Wanhopig en kortaf noem ik de volgende naam op en onderbreek ik Greir terwijl ik een zes bij Blye neerzet. Ze kijkt me verbaasd en enigszins kil aan, maar wilt alweer snel haar mond opentrekken om te zeggen wat ze van Alan vindt. Maar voor de tweede keer wordt ze onderbroken, maar nu door Barion, die zelfs is opgestaan om bijna schreeuwend en vol met woede ons zijn mening te vertellen.

"Die kleine achterbakse rat, hij verdient het niet eens om een cijfer te krijgen. Ik hoop dat hij als eerste vermoord wordt in het bloedbad, hoe durft hij-"

"Ik vond hem wel leuk," onderbreekt Greir hem met een kleine sinistere glimlach op haar gezicht, waardoor Barion bijna uit zijn slof schiet terwijl ik de seconden op mijn horloge steeds sneller weg zie tikken.

"Hoe kan je dat onderkruipsel nou weer leuk vinden?" schreeuwt hij terwijl zijn hoofd langzaam rood wordt van woede. "Hij overtrad alle regels, hij verdient een één!"

Greirs grijns lijkt alleen maar groter te worden naarmate Barion bozer wordt. Met haar armen over elkaar zit ze ontspannen in haar stoel terwijl Barion woedend over de tafel heen hangt. Het is een totale chaos, en op dit moment ziet het er naar uit dat we nooit over eens zullen worden over Alans cijfer. Met mijn handen in mijn haar staar ik naar het lege vakje naast Alans naam terwijl ik op de achtergrond Greir en Barion hevig hoor bekvechten. Maar het getik van mijn horloge lijkt het enige te zijn wat ik kan horen.

"Alan verdient een acht, hij heeft laten zien dat hij overweg kan met een katapult en hij is een geweldige klimmer. En daarnaast had hij ook nog een helemaal gelijk over jou, ieder pondje komt inderdaad door het mondje, Barion, en dat is bij jou goed te zien."

Barion kijkt alsof hij ieder moment Greir bij haar hals kan grijpen en haar zonder enige moeite kan wurgen, daarnaast is Greirs grijns op dit moment bijna sadistisch. Wanhopig probeer ik ze tot stilte te manen als Barion weer begint met schreeuwen, maar als de laatste dertig seconden van de vergadering aan het aftellen zijn besluit ik met het geschreeuw van Barion op de achtergrond maar een acht te zetten bij de naam van Alan. Met een radeloze blik kijk ik op, in de hoop nog wat advies te krijgen over de punten van de tributen uit district twaalf. Maar ze hebben geen oog meer voor mij, en schreeuwen de ene belediging na de andere naar elkaar.

Net voordat mijn horloge hevig begint te piepen, als teken dat ik door moet naar de volgende vergadering, zet ik snel een twee neer bij Hazel Tanngar, die niks anders deed bij haar privésessie dan jammeren en huilen. Crayen Tanngar geef ik zonder er al te veel bij na te denken een zeven voor zijn goede survivaltechnieken en het feit dat hij best goed overweg kan met een zwaard. Te midden de chaos grijp ik alle papieren bij elkaar en schuif ik mijn stoel naar achter. Greir en Barion merken het nauwelijks als ik de ronde kamer uitloop, of eigenlijk uit sprint, op weg naar mijn volgende vergadering.

* * *

**Dat waren de Privésessies!**

**Ja mensen, ik heb de examens overleeft, haha! Het hoofdstuk liet nog iets langer op zich wachten dan ik verwacht had want ik had een kleine writer's block toen ik moest beginnen aan dit hoofdstuk. Ik keek al heel erg lang uit naar dit hoofdstuk, ook omdat er zoveel leuke personages inzitten, maar het lukte toch niet helemaal toen het erop aan kwam. Maar uiteindelijk, na een korte tijd, is het gelukt en ik ben er enorm tevreden mee!**

**We kunnen weer drie doden toevoegen aan het lijstje van doden in de 71ste Hongerspelen, haha. Pandora's eerste stukje was een beetje... luguber. Maar ik wilde toch nog iets doen met die messen onder haar matras én een klein voorproefje geven van wat er gebeurt als Pandora de controle verliest! Siren's stukje vind ik zelf heel erg leuk. Ik vind Siren echt een heel leuk personage en dan nog met alle beroepsdrama erbij, heerlijk! Alan was ook erg leuk om te schrijven! Het was even wennen omdat ik zo lang niet over hem heb geschreven, en het stukje is vele malen lichter dan de eerdere, maar alsnog heel erg leuk!**

**En dan Ebernate, dat vond ik ook echt geweldig om te schrijven! Het is een beetje opsommend enzo, niet heel erg dynamisch, maar ikzelf vond het heel leuk om te schrijven en nu krijg je toch op een andere manier de punten te weten, en ook waarom die punten zo zijn! En al die drama met Barion en Greir, heerlijk, echt heerlijk. Van hun krijgen jullie nog veel te horen, hoor!**

**En dan de puntentelling:**

**Weer even voor de duidelijkheid:**

**Je krijgt 5 punten als je in het begin een tribuut hebt ingestuurd (2 tributen telt niet voor 10 punten, dat blijft 5)**  
**Je krijgt 5 punten als je mijn verhaal followed**  
**Je krijgt 2 punten voor een review (hier mag van alles instaan)**  
**Je krijgt 3 punten voor een review waarin je tips geeft  
Je krijgt 3 punten als je een strijdwagenkostuum hebt ingestuurd (2 kostuums telt niet voor 6 punten, dat blijft 3)**

MyWeirdWorld - 71 punten  
Jade Lammourgy - 71 punten  
LauraTwilightHungergamesHPfan - 64 punten  
Kirstenav - 58 punten  
Jannaatjee - 57 punten  
Cicillia - 57 punten  
greendiamond123 - 57 punten  
FF-Schwarz - 55 punten  
JesseGabriel - 51 punten  
Madeby Mel - 50 punten  
NoxSelkirk - 46 punten  
leakingpenholder - 45 punten  
evalovespeeta - 41 punten  
Luutje19 - 36 punten  
miniMinaxx - 33 punten  
sissihuys - 29 punten  
XxwhitechocolatexX - 16 punten  
Azmidiske87 - 15 punten  
randomlypandas - 14 punten  
serenetie-ishida - 14 punten  
Miss Little ME - 9 punten  
freddie97 - 8 punten  
JoyMainhood - 5 punten  
DutchPotterHead - 5 punten  
TeensReadToo - 3 punten  
SkyeWizard - 2 punten  
Tiger outsider - 2 punten

**Wat je kan sponsoren voor welke hoeveelheid punten is te vinden op mijn profiel! Ik heb dit tijdens de examens helemaal uitgevogeld en geprobeerd een correct sponsorsysteem te maken. Ik heb wat kritiek gekregen dat de grenzen wat hoog liggen, maar dit is niet zo. **

**Het is niet de bedoeling dat als je twee keer een reviewtje schrijft je meteen een wapen aan iemand kan geven. Sponsoren moet zijn voor de vaste lezers die goede reviews schrijven, niet iedereen moet grote dingen kunnen sponsoren, het moet geen tsunami worden aan sponsorgiften in de arena! Als je te weinig punten hebt dan staat hierboven wat je kan doen om meer punten te verzamelen, en natuurlijk kan je altijd je punten bundelen met iemand anders!**

**Dan had ik er nog iets kleins bij bedacht: Als je een sponsorgift verstuurd via het sponsorsysteem dan mag je zelf een kort briefje samenstellen van de mentor! Hij moet natuurlijk wel goedgekeurd worden door mij en niet alle briefjes zullen het maken in het verhaal, maar het leek me leuk om jullie zo in het verhaal te betrekken.**

**Dus, vergeet niet een review achter te laten! Wat vond je goed in dit hoofdstuk, wat minder, wie was je favoriet, wat vond je van Ebernate? Ik wil het allemaal enorm graag weten! Vergeet ook niet te stemmen in de poll als je dat nog niet hebt gedaan, vanuit wiens POV moet de avond voor het bloedbad geschreven worden? En natuurlijk wil ik tenslotte Jade Lammourgy en mijn geweldige bèta MyWeirdWorld bedanken voor hun hulp!**

**Het volgende hoofdstuk worden de interviews, waar ik heel erg naar uitkijk! Ik heb iets heel bijzonders in petto, net zoals de POV van Ebernate in dit hoofdstuk. Ik hoop het snel te kunnen posten! **

**Tot het volgende hoofdstuk!  
**

**Levi :)**

**PS: Neem ook even een kijkje bij mijn nieuwe verhaal. Het is een SYOW (Submit Your Own Wizard) over het Toverschooltoernooi in de Harry Potter universe! Wees niet bang hoor, mijn prioriteit ligt nog steeds bij dit verhaal en de hoofdstukken daarvan zullen korter en minder in aantal zijn!**


	20. Interviews: Het heft in eigen handen

**AN:**

**Ik wilde dit hoofdstuk weer even beginnen met een korte AN, omdat de inhoud van dit hoofdstuk anders is dan normaal. Meestal heb ik het hoofdstuk netjes opgedeeld in vier even lange POV, maar deze keer heb ik het wat anders gedaan, vooral ook omdat bijna alle POV's al zijn geweest. Één POV is echt enorm lang, en het is niet vanuit een van de tributen. Er moesten nog een paar dingetjes opgelost worden bij de beroeps, en dat gebeurt in dit hoofdstuk, het is echt een beetje een beroepshoofdstukje, ik hoop dat jullie dat leuk vinden. Ikzelf vind het tenminste echt heel erg leuk geworden! **

**Declan Murray zou eigenlijk ook nog voorkomen in dit hoofdstuk, en heeft als enige nog geen POV in het Capitool, maar die voeg ik er het volgende hoofdstuk bij omdat dit hoofdstuk eigenlijk al veel te lang was (10.000 woorden!).**

**Veel leesplezier!**

* * *

**Ilar Straton (18) – District 2**

Ongeduldig zit ik op de rand van mijn kingsize bed, die ik nog steeds niet heb opgemaakt sinds vanochtend. Mijn ogen zijn gefixeerd op de deur terwijl ik lichtelijk onrustig met mijn blote voeten tegen de rand van het bed aantik. Al bijna twee uur zit ik hier, en inmiddels zit er een flinke kuil in mijn matras. De minuten lijken steeds sneller weg te tikken, en ik lijk steeds dichterbij datgene te komen waar ik al dagen tegenop zie, en waar ik nog totaal niks voor voorbereid heb. De interviews.

Interviews zijn nooit mijn sterkste kant geweest, dat kan ieder persoon die mij ooit op televisie heeft zien verschijnen volgens mij wel beamen. In district twee, toen ieder jaar een groep Capitoolse interviewers langskwam om de hele familie Straton te interviewen, was het nooit echt belangrijk voor mij om goed te presteren. Maar nu, wanneer mijn leven ervan afhangt, is het belangrijker dan ooit om een goed interview te geven. Mensen verwachten sensatie van de zoon van de grootse Xerxes en bloedmooie Livia. De broer van de dappere Orian en de meedogenloze Maeve. Maar in werkelijkheid weeg ik in geen enkel geval op tegen mijn familieleden, ik ben misschien wel even sterk en vaardig met wapens, maar daar heb je bij interviews niets aan. En daar zullen de mensen uit het Capitool snel genoeg achterkomen.

Dat dacht ik tenminste.

De zon staat al hoog aan de hemel, en heeft de maan al lang weggejaagd als Orian in de deurpost van mijn slaapvertrek in het appartement van district twee staat. De enige vrije dag van de tributen zou ik doorbrengen met hem, en hij zou bij het aanbreken van de dag naar mijn kamer komen met een idee die ervoor zou zorgen dat ik het beste interview ooit zou geven. Dus vanaf het moment dat de zon langs de gebouwen van het Capitool oprees, zit ik al te wachten, terwijl Arwen al lang en breed bezig is met het voorbereiden van haar interview met Maeve, mijn zus.

Dus als Orian met een kleine grijns op zijn gebruinde gezicht binnenkomt, en enigszins verontschuldigend zijn hand door zijn halflange asblonde haar heen haalt, kan ik hem alleen maar geïrriteerd en ietwat boos aankijken. Het lijkt hem echter niet te deren en terwijl hij de deur achter hem met zijn voet dicht duwt, komt hij naar me toegelopen met een kartonnen doos in zijn handen.

"Wat is dat?" vraag ik kortaf als Orian voorzichtig de doos op de roomwitte lakens van mijn onopgemaakte bed legt. Zonder mijn vraag te antwoorden trekt hij een klein, maar ogenschijnlijk scherp mesje uit zijn broekzak. Met een scheurend geluid snijdt hij de doos open en nieuwsgierig leun ik mijn bovenlichaam naar de doos om te kijken wat erin zit. Orians handen verdwijnen in de bruine doos tot hij er uiteindelijk een aparte, metalen cirkel uithaalt. Het lijkt op een soort grote, brede armband met ronde randen. Het enige wat erop te zien is, is een klein tekentje aan de voorkant. Ik gok dat die is om het aan te zetten.

Op dat moment begint Orian te praten. Niet op zijn gewoonlijke, lichtelijk arrogante toon, maar op een serieuze toon waarmee hij mij meteen wil laten weten dat hij op dit moment mijn mentor is.

"Jij en ik weten allebei dat interviewen niet jouw sterkste kant is, maar het is zeker een van de belangrijkste delen van de Hongerspelen. Sponsors zijn zelfs voor de beroeps van levensbelang, en daarnaast moet je altijd de steun van de spelmakers hebben."

Ik kijk Orian niet in zijn donkerbruine ogen aan, die precies dezelfde kleur hebben als de mijne. Ik ben totaal geïntrigeerd door het rare apparaat in Orians handen, een apparaat die mij op geen enkel gebied bekend voorkomt.

"Ik zou, zoals alle andere tributen, met jou kunnen oefenen. Vaste teksten uit je hoofd leren, oefenen hoe je moet lachen en reageren op de dingen die Caesar zegt, je kent het wel. Maar gezien het feit dat mam dat ieder jaar met jou probeert, en jij elke keer een totale black-out lijkt te krijgen voor de camera, leek het me slim op het op een andere manier aan te pakken."

De gewoonlijke grijns komt terug op Orians gezicht als hij het apparaat langzaam boven zijn hoofd brengt en over zijn hoofd om zijn nek doet. Met grote ogen kijk ik toe hoe hij zijn vinger op het kleine tekentje aan de voorkant van de band legt en hoe het apparaat twee korte piepjes geeft. Op dat moment gebeurt er iets waardoor ik gebracht wordt tot het toppunt van verbazing. Ik heb veel aparte dingen gezien in het Capitool, en ik weet dat ze hier apparaten hebben die voor mensen uit het district ongelooflijk zijn, maar dit slaat alles.

De metalen band vernauwt om Orians nek en lijkt voor een klein moment zijn adem af te snijden. Na enkele seconden echter komen er kleine stralen licht uit de metalen band, en lijkt het beelden te projecteren op Orians gezicht. Al snel worden deze projecties groter, meer en duidelijker en wordt Orians gezicht stukje bij beetje vervormd tot ik uiteindelijk mijn eigen gezicht zie.

Ik sta versteld terwijl ik enkele onverstaanbare woorden uitstamel. En wanneer Orians gewoonlijke grijns op _mijn _gezicht lijkt te verschijnen valt mijn mond open van verbazing. Mijn ogen vertellen me dat ik het ben, het is immers mijn gezicht. Maar alles zegt me dat ik het niet ben, zeker niet als de gestalte, waarvan ik weet dat het Orian is, begint met praten.

"Ingenieus, niet?" mompelt hij lachend terwijl hij naar de manshoge spiegel loopt aan de linkerzijde van mijn bed. Hij kijkt verwonderd in de spiegel en wrijft met zijn handen, die nog steeds van zichzelf zijn, over zijn gelaatstrekken. _Mijn _gelaatstrekken.

"Gelukkig ken ik een paar mannetjes in het Capitool, zelfs voor hen is dit het nieuwste van het nieuwste. Ze noemden het hologram-technologie. Ik snapte geen woord van wat ze allemaal uitlegden, ik weet alleen dat ik dit dingetje precies over 48 uur weer terug moet brengen. Tot dan is het van ons."

"Wat is nou je bedoeling? Jij moet mijn interview gaan doen? Denk je nou echt dat ze daar niet achterko-"

"Dat denk ik inderdaad," onderbreekt hij me. "Ik doe jouw kleding aan, zorg dat ik een beetje zoals jou praat en doe jouw interview. Simpel als dat."

Voorzichtig kom ik naar hem toegelopen, en een rilling loopt over mijn rug als ik mezelf twee keer zie in de spiegel. Ik bekijk zijn, mijn gezicht van alle kanten en kan geen enkele fout ontdekken. De enige aanwijzingen die ik kan vinden dat de jongen in de spiegel niet mij is, is zijn bredere lichaamsbouw en het litteken op zijn rechterhand die hij heeft opgelopen tijdens zijn spelen.

Zou het zo zijn dat we hiermee weg kunnen komen? Ik kan me Orians interview nog herinneren, hij was fantastisch. Hij praatte openhartig over zijn leven, hij vleide Caesar maar vleide vooral het Capitool. Hij was vanaf dat moment de grote favoriet, en dat kon hij ook voor mij bereiken.

"Oké." Ik kijk hem in zijn donkerbruine ogen aan, die niet veranderd lijken te zijn, en stem vastberaden toe met zijn plan. Ik zal mijn tijd krijgen in de arena, daar kan ik uitblinken. Nu wordt het tijd om het heft bij iemand anders neer te leggen. "Oké, laten we het doen."

Orian draait om en legt zijn hand met een kleine, lichtelijk onheilspellende glimlach op mijn schouder. "Vertel het maar aan niemand, dat is veiliger."

"Ook niet aan Arwen?" antwoord ik.

"Aan niemand."

* * *

**Orian Straton (20) – Mentor District 2**

Lichtelijk geïrriteerd trek ik de mouw van mijn donkerblauwe colbert voor de zoveelste keer naar beneden. Je zou denken dat door de zware bronzen schouderplaten het jasje wel enigszins op zijn plek zou blijven, maar de mouwen lijken steeds weer naar boven te kruipen. Het pak zou zeker twee maten groter moeten zijn om mij te passen, maar het is dan ook niet voor mijn lichaam gemaakt, maar voor die van Ilar.

Op de achtergrond is het grote Capitoolse publiek van de interviews te horen. Je hoeft niet eens de massa mensen te zien om te weten dat hun aantal gigantisch is. Door hun overweldigende geschreeuw, gejuich en geklap weet je al dat je dadelijk voor een zee van mensen, gehuld in felle kleuren zal staan. En ik weet dat nog net een beetje beter dan de andere tributen hier, ik heb het immers al een keer gedaan.

Het is zo raar om precies op dezelfde plek te staan als twee jaar geleden. Ik weet nog precies hoe ik enkele minuten voordat de show begon langs de coulissen van het podium gluurde, en totaal overvallen was door de grootsheid van het podium, de hoeveelheid mensen. Er stond toen veel meer voor mij op het spel, hoewel ik deze keer de druk veel meer lijk te voelen. Het is deze keer niet mijn eigen leven waar ik voor vecht, maar het leven van mijn broertje.

Ik draai mijn rug toe naar het podium en loop van de kleine trap richting de lange rij tributen die staat te wachten in de smalle, benauwde, ondergrondse gang. Drieëntwintig tributen die allemaal zullen moeten sterven als ik mijn broer wil redden. Op een of andere manier leek het plan twee jaar geleden veel minder luguber. Als een beroeps zit je in een spel, en je beseft pas hoe gruwelijk het spel is als het uitgespeeld is. Als je het gewonnen hebt. Maar nu zie ik precies wat al deze tributen te wachten staat, wat Ilar te wachten staat. En dat is ook precies waarom ik hem wil helpen.

Op de achtergrond hoor ik Caesars stem het luide geschreeuw van de mensen overstemmen, maar wat hij zegt komt niet bij mij binnen. Als ik langs het meisje van district één loop lijkt ze totaal geen oog voor mij te hebben. Ze staart met een doordringende, bijna bezeten blik naar het podium en ik zie dat zij wel luistert naar ieder woord dat Caesar uitspreekt.

Als haar naam uiteindelijk uitgesproken wordt door Caesar Flickerman, waarna er een oorverdovend gejuich uit het publiek voortkomt, ontstaat er een glimlach op haar gezicht die reikt van oor tot oor. Met een bijna euforische blik in haar ogen tilt ze haar jurk oomhoog. Haar jurk die naarmate de witte stof dichter bij de grond komt, lijkt te vervormen in groene pauwenveren in dezelfde kleur als de gifgroene amulet om haar nek. Ze snelt naar Caesar toe die haar enthousiast welkom heet, maar ik ben niet van plan om haar hele interview te bekijken. Ik heb wel belangrijkere dingen te doen, veel belangrijkere dingen.

Ik loop door naar mijn plaats in de rij als ik zie dat ik een van de enigen ben die nog niet op zijn plaats is gaan staan. Voor mij staan nog maar twee andere tributen, de jongen uit één die met een stoïcijnse blik het interview van Luna volgt. En Arwen, die mij een kleine glimlach toe schenkt als ik achter haar kom staan, maar weer snel verdergaat met het overleggen met Maeve, mijn zus.

Arwens outfit is indrukwekkend. Haar jurk is aan de voorkant kort uitgesneden, misschien zelfs te kort, maar aan de achterkant is hij enorm lang. Bovendien is de jurk, net zoals haar schoenen, compleet huidskleurig met een flinterdun kantpatroon dat bijna helemaal weg lijkt te vallen tegen haar bleke huid. Hetgeen wat echt opvalt aan haar outfit is het enorme, bronzen gewei die uit haar opgestoken, aardebruine haar steekt. Een doorzichtige, huidskleurige sluier is erover heen gedrapeerd en lijkt langs haar gezicht een te worden met haar jurk. Ik weet echter niet of de sluier puur gecreëerd is uit modeoverwegingen van de stylist, of dat ze de blauwe kaak van Arwen willen verbergen.

Het ontwerp is buitengewoon, maar Arwen lijkt zich er enkel aan te irriteren. Om de zoveel seconden probeert ze de sluier geërgerd uit haar gezicht te halen, maar deze valt net zo snel weer terug op zijn originele plek.

Ongeduldig staar ik richting het kleine schermpje dat aan de linkermuur van de gang hangt waar de interviews op worden afgespeeld, en al snel zie ik dat het meisje uit één nog druk aan het kletsen is met Caesar. Ik slaak een kleine zucht en wil uit een reflex mijn hand door mijn haar halen, maar druk deze al snel weer langs mijn lichaam. Ten eerste kan ik mijn hand niet door mijn gewoonlijke, asblonde haar halen omdat deze compleet gegoten is in een soort bronzen mal. Daarnaast mogen mijn handen niet eens in buurt komen van mijn gezicht. Als ik mijn hand door mijn haar zou willen halen zouden alle tributen zien hoe mijn hand recht door mijn hoofd, of eigenlijk de hologram, zou gaan.

"Luna, enorm bedankt voor je openhartige interview." Caesars stem galmt weer luid door de smalle gang heen als Luna wordt afgekondigd, en alle tributen lijken verschrikt op te kijken als ze merken dat hun moment steeds dichterbij komt. "Dames en heren, nog een laatste daverend applaus voor Luna Hellwood, de donkere schoonheid uit district één!"

Op het kleine schermpje zie ik hoe Luna een laatste buiging maakt en enkele kushandjes naar het publiek toewerpt en vervolgens bijna huppelend het podium afloopt als Caesar de volgende tribuut aankondigt. De aankondiging waar ik op zat te wachten.

Als de jongen uit één met een kille blik het podium oploopt stap ik uit de rij en wandel ik naar het meisje uit district vier, Siren. In haar uitdagende outfit leunt ze met haar armen over elkaar heen tegen de muur, een eindje verwijderd van de overige tributen. Bij haar zal mijn plan beginnen, mijn plan om de fouten die Ilar heeft gemaakt op te lossen. Niet alleen maar met het doen van zijn interview, zoals hij denkt, maar ook met een paar andere dingen. Een paar dingen die misschien nog belangrijker zijn dan zijn interviewvaardigheden, te beginnen bij Siren.

Van een eindje ziet ze me al aankomen, en ik word, zoals ik al verwachtte, bergroet met een dodelijke, kille blik. Als ze ziet dat ik nog steeds dichterbij kom kijkt ze vluchtig weg en trekt ze haar weinig verhullende jurk een beetje naar beneden, alsof dat iets uit zou maken. Haar jurk is compleet gemaakt van een doorzichtige stof die bijna haar gehele lichaam bedekt. Alleen op haar private plaatsen lijkt de stof minder doorzichtbaar te worden. Het lijkt waziger te worden als condens op ramen na een warme douche, en het lijkt alsof ik de witte, wazige vlekken zo zou weg kunnen vegen als ik het zou willen. Maar alles zegt me dat ik zoiets maar niet moet proberen.

Met een enigszins ongeïnteresseerde blik ga ik naast haar staan, leunend tegen de lichtgrijze, betonnen muur. Maar als ik begin met praten probeer ik nergens omheen te babbelen, ik weet dat dat bij haar niet werkt. Ik speel meteen open kaart, en vertel haar precies waarom ik naar haar toe ben gekomen.

"Ik wil dat je weer terugkomt bij de beroeps," mompel ik en met een serieuze blik draai ik mijn hoofd om naar Siren.

Enkele seconden blijft het stil en hoor ik alleen de geluiden vanaf het podium en vanuit de volle zaal met publiek, maar na een tijdje ontglipt er een klein sarcastisch lachje van haar lippen.

"Dus ik haal een elf bij de privésessies, en dan heeft meneer Straton mij opeens weer nodig?" Haar toon is overladen met cynisme, en ze kijkt me diep in mijn ogen als ze het zegt, proberend mij te intimideren, gok ik. Bij Ilar was dit waarschijnlijk gelukt, maar ik ben Ilar niet.

"Ja," antwoord ik.

Siren probeert haar sterke facade op te houden, maar ik zie de verbazing in haar blik. Ze stamelt niet met haar woorden, maar er valt weer een kleine stilte waarin ik Caesars gedempte stem weer door de ruimte hoor galmen. Dan besluit ik maar weer het woord te nemen.

"Ik snap dat je grotendeels van de beroeps niet mag, misschien mag je ze wel allemaal niet. Arwen kan onuitstaanbaar en dat geldt zeker ook voor de rest. Maar je hebt ze nodig, met of zonder je elf, en dat weet jij ook. Dus zet je erover heen en kom terug."

Op de achtergrond hoor ik Caesar Pluto afkondigen als ik Siren rechtstreeks in haar grijze ogen aankijk, die een zweem van groen over zich heen lijken te hebben. Zonder verder nog iets te zeggen draai ik me om en loop ik weer richting mijn plek, waar Arwen al met een achterdochtige blik op me staat te wachten. Dan pas merk ik dat ze ons de hele tijd heeft bekeken, en dat ze met een woeste blik in haar ogen wacht tot ik haar kant opkom. Maar voordat ze iets tegen me kan zeggen wordt ze al door Maeve naar het podium toe begeleid. In een plotselinge beweging wendt ze haar blik naar Caesar en wandelt ze met een zelfverzekerde blik het podium op.

Eventjes kijk ik op het scherm hoe Caesar haar begroet, en hoe ze duidelijk dezelfde strategie handhaaft als mijn oudere zus. Ze probeert sterk en meedogenloos over te komen, maar ik zie recht door haar harde buitenkant heen, en ik hoop dat de spelmakers dat ook zullen doen.

Zij zou mijn hele plan nog wel eens kunnen verpesten, ze is te achterdochtig en bovendien heeft ze Ilar totaal in de hand. Ilar zou een mes door zijn eigen hart steken voor dit meisje en om een of andere reden heb ik het gevoel dat zij niet hetzelfde zou doen. Dat baart mij zorgen. Veel zorgen.

Maar ik besluit geen tijd te verliezen, Arwens interview zal immers niet langer duren dan de vorige. Terwijl ik de openhartige antwoorden die Arwen geeft over Ilar volkomen negeer, baan ik mijn weg naar Code, de jongen uit district vier. Hij bekijkt, net zoals de meeste andere tributen, het interview van Arwen. Toch lijkt hij net iets geconcentreerder en aandachtiger de interview van Arwen te bekijken, wat ook best logisch is gezien het feit dat hij Arwen enkele dagen geleden bijna heeft verkracht in het midden van de trainingsruimte. Hij lijkt het nauwelijks op te merken als ik naast hem ga staan, maar na een tijdje merkt hij mijn aanwezigheid op en kantelen zijn wenkbrauwen direct naar binnen, en ontstaat er een woedende blik op zijn gezicht.

"Wat doe je hier?" vraagt hij kortaf. Ik zie dat hij zijn vuisten balt en dat hij zijn kaken op elkaar klemt. Volgens mij zou hij mij, of eigenlijk Ilar, het liefste een flinke klap tegen zijn kaak willen geven. Maar hij houdt zich in.

"Wat vind je ervan?" vraag ik, zijn woede negerend, terwijl ik mijn armen over elkaar heen sla en richting het schermpje kijk. In mijn ooghoeken zie ik hoe hij verrast wordt door mijn wegblijvende agressie, en hij ontspant lichtelijk, zowel zijn kaken als zijn vuisten.

"De interviews of Arwen?" vraagt hij toch enigszins fel, terwijl hij zijn blik schakelt tussen mij en het scherm waarop Arwens interview te zien is. Ik zie dat hij verrast is, wat ook goed te begrijpen is. Ik zou ook overdonderd zijn als een jongen die mij enkele dagen geleden voor zijn vriendin in elkaar had geslagen ineens zou vragen wat ik van zijn vriendin vond. Er is alleen een verschil, ik ben niet de jongen die hem enkele dagen geleden in elkaar heeft geslagen. Maar dat weet hij niet.

"Ik zal het maar gewoon zeggen, ik ben hier om mijn excuses aan te bieden."

Als ik dat zeg heb ik zijn volledige aandacht. Zijn ijsblauwe ogen zijn op mij gericht en dwalen niet meer af naar het interview van Arwen. Toch kijkt hij niet verrast, gelukkig of boos. Hij heeft dezelfde blik in zijn ogen die Arwen net ook had, degene die ik op dit moment met meeste vrees. Een argwanende blik. Voordat hij mij nog meer in de twijfel kan trekken hervat ik mijn woorden, zo oprecht mogelijk.

"De beroeps moeten een sterk front vormen, en op dit moment zijn we niet zo geweldig bezig. We hoeven geen vrienden te zijn, maar we moeten wel respect voor elkaar hebben, anders werkt het niet. Als de beroeps uit elkaar zijn kan je doen wat je wilt, het zijn de Hongerspelen, maar tot dan moeten we overweg kunnen."

Bij de laatste woorden steek ik vastberaden mijn hand uit, wachtend tot hij deze beantwoord met een handdruk als teken van een wapenstilstand. Hij blijft me een tijdje echter nors aankijken, en het lijkt even alsof hij recht door de hologram die mijn werkelijke gezicht verbergt heen kan kijken. Hij kijkt wantrouwend, maar heft uiteindelijk zijn gespierde arm op, die bedekt is met een doorzichtige, lichtblauwe stof net zoals de rest van zijn bovenlichaam, en grijpt hij mijn hand vast.

We kijken elkaar bruusk aan in de ogen, en hoewel dit een teken van respect en het einde van vijandigheid zou moeten zijn, voelt het nog steeds alsof hij ieder moment een mes door mijn buik zou kunnen steken. Zijn handgreep is veel te ferm en hij lijkt bijna even mijn hand te vermorzelen, maar al snel laat hij mijn hand los en wendt hij zijn blik weer naar de scherm, waar te zien is hoe Arwen haar laatste buiging richting het publiek maakt.

Ik moet er maar op vertrouwen dat hij Ilar met rust zal laten, tenminste in het eerste gedeelte van de spelen. Ik kan ook wel ergens begrijpen waarom hij zo makkelijk met mij in zee gaat, het brengt hem dichter bij Arwen. En ik heb al lang in de gaten dat zijn interesse voor Arwen veel meer is dan een kleine verliefdheid of drang tot vriendschap. Het is een obsessie.

Rustig draai ik me om en zie ik Arwen met een kleine grijns op haar gezicht van het metalen trappetje bij het podium aflopen. Het eerste wat ze doet is het gigantische bronzen gewei van haar hoofd aftrekken, en scheurt daarbij haar huiskleurige, doorzichtige sluier kapot. Zonder er verder aandacht aan te besteden gooit ze deze op de grond, en ik zie hoe ze direct naar mij toe wilt komen lopen, maar tegengehouden wordt door Maeve.

Dan pas, als Arwen kalm met Maeve staat te praten en af en toe een felle blik naar mij werpt, besef ik me dat ik ver op de achtergrond, galmend door de luidsprekers, Caesar mijn, of eigenlijk mijn broers, naam hoor uitroepen.

"De volgende tribuut, uit district twee, Ilar Straton!"

Enigszins geschrokken kijk ik om me heen, en zie ik dat alle ogen op dit moment op mij gericht zijn. Ik was zo bezig met het oplossen van Ilars problemen dat ik helemaal vergeten was waarom ik hier uiteindelijk ben. De interviews. Arwen leek het ook al op te vallen dat ik niet vol zenuwen en compleet geconcentreerd in de coulissen stond te wachten op het moment dat zij afgekondigd werd. Ze kijkt me verward en wantrouwig aan als ik richting het podium loop. Ik voel de ogen van alle tributen in mijn rug prikken als ik het trappetje oploop en tover een geweldige lach op mijn gezicht als ik zelfverzekerd het podium oploop. Ik heb dit eerder gedaan, ik kan dit.

Hoewel ik al vele keren voor een publiek van zo'n grote heb gestaan, wordt ik toch weer overweldigd door het luide geschreeuw, de zwaaiende mensen, de felle lichten. Op een of andere manier lijkt het gejuich groter te zijn dan als ik als mezelf het podium oploop, bijvoorbeeld als mentor bij het winnaarsinterview. Ilar is nieuw, jong, vers. Een nieuwe Straton die zijn hele Hongerspelen nog voor zich heeft liggen, terwijl de mijne al uitgespeeld zijn. Maar dat lijk ik te vergeten.

Even laat ik me meeslepen door het enthousiasme van de mensen, ik hoor mensen Ilars naam schreeuwen vanuit het publiek, maar ik lijk even te vergeten dat ik Ilar ben op dit moment. Ik hef mijn armen euforisch boven mijn hoofd en een gigantische lach verschijnt op mijn gezicht. Dat is niet iets wat Ilar zou doen, en dat besef ik me maar al te goed na een paar seconde. De kleurrijke, extravagante gestaltes die in een enorme massa bij het podium staan schreeuwen niet mijn naam. In mijn ooghoeken, op de kolossale schermen naast en achter het podium zie ik niet mijn gezicht. Het is Ilar.

Ik moet mezelf even kort toespreken om weer tot focus te komen en als het ware in Ilars huid te kruipen. Een betere versie van Ilar, een charmantere versie, dat wel, maar nog steeds Ilar. Ik wend me tot Caesar die met een lach op zijn gezicht en met een uitgestrekte hand voor zijn fauteuil staat. Duizenden glitters schitteren in zijn pikzwarte haar en wenkbrauwen die een paarse gloed hebben in de felle lichten van de studio. Zit tanden lijken licht te geven en zijn pak heeft dezelfde kleur en glitters als zijn haar. Ondanks enkele onvermijdelijke rimpels in zijn gezicht lijkt hij nog even jong als twee jaar geleden, misschien zelfs als tien jaar geleden. Maar iedereen weet dat Caesars gezicht inmiddels bijna helemaal gemaakt is van plastic om zo niet ouder te worden.

"Welkom, Ilar, welkom," zegt hij stralend terwijl hij mij een ferme handdruk geeft en vervolgens in zijn witte fauteuil plaatsneemt. Langzaam komt het oorverdovende geschreeuw van het publiek ten einde, en komen ze tot stilte.

"Ilar, vertel het me eens, voel jij extra druk omdat er al vier familieleden jou zo succesvol voor zijn gegaan?"

Hij vuurt zijn eerste vraag direct af, zonder er ook maar een seconde omheen te praten om de kracht van de vraag te verzwakken. Ik weet dat op dit moment Ilar meteen met een mond vol tanden hier had gezeten, omdat hij wist dat zijn antwoord 'ja' zou moeten zijn. Hij voelt die extra druk inderdaad, maar dat is natuurlijk niet het correcte antwoord.

"Ik kan niet zien hoe dat een nadeel voor mij zou moeten zijn," antwoord ik terwijl ik mijn blik afwisselend schenk naar Caesar en naar de vele camera's die aan de rand van het podium staan. "De kansen dat ik win zijn net zo groot als wanneer mijn familie niet beroemd zou zijn, misschien zijn ze juist wel groter omdat mensen mijn naam al kennen!"

"Maar denk je niet dat de tributen jou als een grote concurrent zullen zien?" reageert hij met een bedenkelijke blik in zijn ogen. Met een lichtelijk arrogante grijns op mijn gezicht geef ik antwoord, waarna het publiek uitbarst in een luid geklap en geschreeuw.

"Dat moeten ze ook doen."

"Maar genoeg over jouw familie, daar weten we natuurlijk al meer dan genoeg van, is het niet mensen?" Hij richt zich even tot het publiek om een klein gejuich te ontvangen, maar wendt dan zijn blik weer tot mij, een serieuzere blik die ergens al lijkt aan te geven waar de volgende vraag over zal gaan.

"Laten we het hebben over jouw districtpartner, die wij net al gesproken hebben. Arwen." Ik geef hem een kleine knik en probeer ook mijn gezicht in een serieuzere plooi te krijgen. Ik weet nog goed wat mijn zus mij vertelde toen ik mijn eerste interview moest doen: kopieer altijd de gelaatsuitdrukking van Caesar, ga altijd met hem mee.

"We weten natuurlijk allemaal jullie verhaal, en we hebben net van Arwen een uitgebreide uitleg gekregen bij jullie nogal aparte plan. Maar ik vraag me af, Ilar, als het er dadelijk echt op aan komt, voor wie zou jij dan kiezen? Voor Arwen, of voor jezelf?"

Bij de vorige vraag was er ergens in het publiek nog wel wat geroezemoes en geklap te horen, maar bij deze vraag was het doodstil. Caesars doordringende blik lijkt zowat door me heen te boren en plotseling ben ik me ook meer dan ooit bewust van alle verwachtingsvolle ogen die op mij gericht zijn. Niet alleen de ogen in mijn blikveld, maar ook de ogen die ik niet kan zien, die van Ilar en Arwen. De vraag gaat over hen, maar ik moet hem beantwoorden.

Ik weet precies wat Ilars antwoord zou zijn op deze vraag, Ilars eerlijke antwoord zonder erbij na te denken wat goed is voor zijn reputatie. Hij zou voor Arwen gaan.

Op dat moment sta ik voor een belangrijke keuze. Ik kan trouw zijn aan Ilar, en het antwoord geven waarvan ik weet dat _hij _achterstaat. Of ik kan het heft compleet in eigen handen nemen, en Ilar en Arwen nog meer uit elkaar drijven. Ik heb nooit achter hun relatie gestaan en heb al met kleine acties geprobeerd om het te laten stoppen. Arwen is een blok aan Ilars been, een blok die zijn dood kan worden. En Ilar kan niet dood. Ilar is een Straton en Stratons gaan niet dood. Niet in de Hongerspelen tenminste.

"Voor mezelf."

Ik kijk steenhard in de camera als ik meteen duizenden mensen in het publiek geschokt een ademteug hoor inhaleren. Zelfs Caesar weet enkele seconden niet wat hij moet zeggen omdat hij, samen met waarschijnlijk de gehele bevolking van het Capitool, bijna zeker wist dat ik de andere optie zou kiezen. En voor heel even dacht ik precies hetzelfde, maar zoals ik al zei, Stratons gaan niet dood.

Kort na mijn uitspraak, midden in de ongemakkelijke stilte, gaat de zoemer af die het einde van mijn interview aangeeft. Caesar reageert direct en vormt zijn verwarde gezichtsuitdrukking om tot een grote glimlach en springt bijna uit zijn fauteuil. Hij pakt mijn klamme hand vast en roept euforisch mijn naam uit terwijl hij onze handen boven onze hoofden heft. Het geschreeuw van het publiek vult eerst twijfelend en langzaam maar daarna oorverdovend de ruimte.

"Dames en heren, Ilar Straton!"

Ik besluit dat na mijn laatste statement een grote glimlach niet toepasselijk is en ik kijk vastberaden in de dichtstbijzijnde glanzende lens van de camera. Als Caesar mijn hand loslaat schenk ik hem nog een knikje toe en loop dan het podium af terwijl ik mijn, of eigenlijk Ilars, zelfverzekerde blik nog in mijn ooghoeken op de grote schermen zie.

Als ik in de coulissen aankom kijken alle tributen in de rij me aan, sommigen venijnig, sommigen doodsbang. Maar één blik trekt direct mijn aandacht, de dodelijke, furieuze blik van Arwen die een eindje verderop staat. Even ben ik verrast door haar woede. Ik verwachtte dat ze verstomd zou zijn, misschien zelfs verdrietig, maar niet dit. Ik weet nu wel dat ik haar nu niet meer kan ontwijken, en dat _zij_ het volgende probleem is dat ik op moet lossen.

Rustig loop ik naar haar toe, maar Arwen is me voor. Woest stormt ze naar me toe, grijpt ze mijn arm ruw vast en sleurt ze me mee naar de achterkant van de gang, vele meters verwijderd van de overige tributen. We lopen een kleine hoek om en dan bevrijd ze mijn arm van haar ferme grip.

"_Wat _ben je allemaal aan het doen?!" Haar stem klinkt even woedend als wanhopig.

"Voor zover ik weet is het _mijn_ interview, en ik-"

"Ik heb het niet over het interview, Ilar. Ik heb het over Siren, over Code!"

We kijken elkaar fel aan en voor een moment is het hevig zoevende ventilatiesysteem in de gang samen met de gedempte geluiden op het podium en in de zaal het enige wat we horen. Nu valt het me pas op dat ze in de korte tijd dat ik weg was al de make-up van haar gezicht heeft gehaald en dat haar haar weer in een gewoonlijke paardenstaart zit, maar volgens mij is dat niet het enige wat ze heeft gedaan in de tijd dat ik weg was. Anders had ze niet geweten wat ik net met Siren en Code heb besproken.

"Waarom zou je Siren weer toelaten bij de beroeps? Ze heeft bij de privésessies zelf besloten dat ze wegging en we zeiden toen nog tegen elkaar dat dat zelfs nog beter was ook! En waarom overleg je zoiets niet even met mij, Ilar?"

"Ik-"

"En waarom, _waarom_, heb je je excuses aangeboden aan Code? Ik heb je duizend keer gevraagd of je het wilde doen en je hebt al die tijd star geweigerd, en nu doe je het ineens zonder het mij te vertellen? Wat voor spelletje ben jij aan het spelen?" onderbreekt Arwen me.

"Ze had een elf, Arwen, een _elf_. Dat is niet voor niets. We hebben een sterke beroepsgroep nodig en Siren hoort daarbij," antwoord ik terwijl ik nog mijn kalmte weet te behouden. Arwen daarentegen is op de rand van uitbarsten en lijkt steeds woedender te worden.

"Ze is niet te vertrouwen! Ze zal onze kelen doorsnijden als we slapen!" Haar schreeuwende stem galmt door de gang en ik maak me zorgen of sommige tributen het misschien kunnen horen, misschien zelfs Siren, maar Arwen lijkt het niets uit te maken. "En Code, waarom? Waarom nu, Ilar?"

"We kunnen geen vijandigheid in de troep hebben, en-"

"Heeft Orian je hiertoe gezet?"

Bij het vallen van mijn naam stokt mijn adem in mijn keel, en dat lijkt ze te merken. De argwaan lijkt haar woede te overmeesteren en met een achterdochtige blik kijkt ze me aan. Ik open mijn mond voor een weerwoord, maar alleen zinloos gestamel verlaat deze. Zenuwachtig hef ik mijn hand op om deze in een reflex door mijn haar te laten gaan, maar bedenk snel dat ik van mijn gezicht moet afblijven, maar dan is het al te laat.

Met grote ogen haalt ze uit en grijpt ze mijn rechterhand vast. Ze trekt deze naar zich toe en begint de achterkant van mijn hand bezeten te bekijken, de littekens op mijn hand, de littekens die Ilar niet heeft.

"Jij bent Ilar niet." In een vlugge beweging laat ze mijn hand los en duwt ze deze naar me toe. Ze zet een klein stapje naar achter terwijl de paniek bij mij op begint te komen. Moet ik het uitleggen of moet ik blijven liegen?

Ik sta aan de grond genageld en kan alleen kijken hoe Arwen langzaam achteruit loopt met een blik die even verontrust is als geschokt. Maar als ze haar mond opent en een flinke ademteug neemt om waarschijnlijk de vredebewakers te schreeuwen kom ik in actie.

Ik storm naar haar toe, grijp haar vast met mijn linkerarm en houd mijn rechterhand voor haar mond. Terwijl ik haar adem tegen mijn hand aan voel drukken en haar gedempte geschreeuw hoor begin ik tegen haar te praten.

"Stop met schreeuwen," beveel ik haar ruw. "Stop met schreeuwen! Ik ben Orian, ik ben Orian."

Het tegenstribbelen wordt langzamerhand minder en als haar geschreeuw gestopt lijkt te zijn haal ik mijn bezwete hand van haar mond af en laat ik haar los. Verschrikt strompelt ze naar achter tot haar rug tegen de stenen muur aankomt.

Als een bang, opgejaagd hert blijft ze stokstijf staan terwijl ze met grote ogen naar me kijkt. Even wacht ik totdat ze iets zegt, maar aan haar ongelovige blik te zien zal dat niet snel gebeuren.

Ik slaak een kleine zucht en beweeg mijn vinger naar de metalen band om mijn nek, de metalen band die verstopt is onder de kraag van mijn donkerblauwe blouse. Als ik mijn vinger op de kleine knop aan de voorkant van het apparaat leg, zie ik in mijn ooghoeken de hologram langzaam wegvagen en blokje voor blokje verdwijnen tot het apparaat zich weer met twee korte piepjes uitschakelt en ik mezelf weer ben.

Ergens verwacht ik dat Arwen nog enkele minuten nodig heeft om alles in zich op te nemen. Dus me al voorbereidend op het wachten haal ik eindelijk mijn hand door mijn brons gespoten haar, wat praktisch onmogelijk is omdat alle haren strak tegen elkaar geplakt zijn. Maar als ik teleurgesteld weer mijn hand naar beneden breng, en richting Arwen wil kijken of ze nog steeds met dezelfde geschokte blik naar me kijkt, wordt ik ineens ruw naar achteren geduwd. Mijn rug komt met een klap tegen de muur achter me aan terwijl er een luid gekletter door de gang heen klinkt van mijn bronzen schouderbladen die tegen het beton aan knallen.

"Waar is Ilar."

Ze spreekt de woorden extreem langzaam en overduidelijk uit terwijl ze naar me kijkt alsof ze me ieder moment zou kunnen vermoorden, en volgens mij zou ze dat ook doen als ze een mes tot beschikking had. Haar rechteronderarm is tegen mijn keel aan gedrukt en met haar andere arm houdt ze een van mijn armen vast. De kleine gniffel op het puntje van mijn tong kan ik niet onderdrukken en glipt van mijn lippen, waardoor haar blik nog woester wordt. Deze actie bevestigd alleen maar hoe naïef Arwen eigenlijk is, denkend dat ze _mij _aankan. Maar ik laat haar nog even in die waan.

"Ilar staat achter de schermen, Arwen, wachtend tot ik terugkom," antwoord ik grijnzend waarna Arwen direct reageert.

"Lieg niet tegen me!" spurt ze uit. "Ik vraag het nog een keer, Waar is Ilar?"

"Ilar staat achter de schermen, wachtend tot ik terugkom."

Onze neuzen raken elkaar bijna aan, zo dicht staan we bij elkaar. Ik kan een van de aderen op haar voorhoofd, net onder haar haarlijn, zien kloppen van de woede, en de blik in haar hazelbruine ogen is werkelijk hysterisch. Voor zover zij weet zou ik Ilar ontvoert kunnen hebben, maar ze weet nog niet half wat er echt aan de hand is, wat duidelijk af te leiden valt uit haar reactie. Dus voordat ze de volgende idiote conclusie kan trekken besluit ik het uit te leggen.

"Jij weet net zo goed als ik dat Ilar een ramp is in interviews, en zelf weet hij dat ook. Vindt je het dan verschrikkelijk raar dat zijn broer, die ooit de Hongerspelen heeft gewonnen, zijn plaats in zou nemen voor de interviews? Ook al is het op een wat merkwaardige manier?"

"Ilar had net zo goed zelf zijn interview kunnen geven, je behandelt hem als een klein kind. Hij heeft helemaal geen hulp-"

"Geen hulp nodig?" onderbreek ik Arwen bespottend met een lach op mijn gezicht. "Grappig om dat vanuit jouw mond te horen, gezien het feit dat jij degene bent die vanaf het moment dat we trein binnenstapten precies tegen Ilar heeft gezegd wat hij moet doen, misschien al wel eerder. En het gekke is, hij doet het nog ook!"

Op het moment dat ik dat zeg voel ik Arwens arm, die steeds strakker om mijn keel leek te sluiten, lichtelijk afzwakken. Ze haalt haar arm weg van mijn keel, maar blijft nog wel op dezelfde afstand van me staan. De verbazing die bij haar ontstaat wekt wantrouwen bij mij op, en laat mij nog meer geloven dat Arwen echt Ilar aan het gebruiken is.

"Ik weet wat goed is voor Ilar, ik ken hem veel beter dan jij. Maar jij beïnvloedt hem niet alleen, jij gooit ook nog eens de hele beroepsgroep omver. Wie denk je wel niet dat je bent?"

Bij haar laatste woorden knapt er iets in mij, en slaat de situatie om. In een plotselinge beweging kom ik tot beweging en storm ik naar voren. Ik duw Arwen gewelddadig tegen de tegenoverstaande muur van het smalle gangetje en houdt mijn handen tegen haar schouders gedrukt zodat ze niet wegkan. Ik spreek woedend mijn laatste woorden uit, en die woede lijkt haar snel tot angst te bedaren.

"Ilar en ik hebben een plan, en ik zal jouw stommiteiten mij er niet van laten weerhouden om dat plan uit te voeren. _Ik _weet wat goed is voor Ilar en _ik _weet wat goed is voor de beroepsgroep. Ik ben Orian Straton, winnaar van de 69ste Hongerspelen, verdomme, en ik zal ervoor zorgen dat Ilar de volgende winnaar zal zijn. Hou je erbuiten!"

Ik geef haar nog een laatste duw waarna ik mijn vinger bijna direct op de metalen band om mijn nek leg. Terwijl de hologram van Ilars gezicht weer ontstaat rondom mijn gezicht loop ik de gang stampend uit.

Als ik de hoek omloop zie ik de vele gezichten van de tributen al op mij gericht, maar ze wenden al snel hun blikken af als ze mijn woedende gelaatsuitdrukking zien. Haastig loop ik door en ga ik pal voor het kleine schermpje staan om te zien welke tribuut op dit moment met het interview bezig is. Al snel zie ik de stralende glimlach van Crystal op het scherm verschijnen, het meisje dat ook het volgende probleem is dat opgelost moet worden.

Crystal had een zeven gehaald bij de privésessies, en Ilar had afgesproken met de beroeps dat iedereen minstens een acht moest halen om erin te mogen blijven. Iedereen haalde dit, behalve Crystal. En dat is volgens mij nou net de factor die de beroeps niet kan missen, en die enkele seconden van haar interview die ik zie bevestigen dat. Ze is een sponsormagneet, en beroeps of niet, tributen hebben sponsors nodig.

In vliegensvlug tempo snel ik me naar alle beroeps toe. Ik grijp de ene bij zijn mouw en trek de ander bij zijn bovenarm mee en na een tijdje staan alle beroeps, inclusief Siren maar exclusief Crystal, in een kleine cirkel aan het einde van de gang. Arwen komt net voordat ik met mijn woord wil beginnen ook ietwat nors de hoek omlopen, en voegt zich met over elkaar heen geslagen armen bij de groep.

"Oké, er moeten een paar dingen bespro-"

"Waarom staat er weer bij?" snauwt Luna terwijl ze een klein knikje geeft naar Siren. "Ze was toch weg?"

"En nu ben ik weer terug," antwoord Siren zachtjes met een cynische glimlach op haar gezicht die Luna alleen maar bozer lijkt te maken. Met gefronste wenkbrauwen wilt ze direct in protest komen, maar ik ben haar voor.

"Siren is terug, zoals ze al zei. Siren heeft bij de privésessies bewezen dat wij haar niet de respect hebben gegeven die ze verdient, en daarom heb ik haar persoonlijk gevraagd of-"

"Maar dat is niet eerlijk!" schreeuwt Luna verontwaardigd terwijl ze afwisselend naar mij en Siren kijkt, die weer grijnzend naar Luna aanstaart.

"Oké, iedereen de hand in de lucht die vindt dat Siren niet terug mag komen," stel ik zuchtend, waarna Luna als enige verwoed haar hand in de lucht steekt en er een klein lachje van Sirens lippen glipt. In mijn ooghoeken zie ik Arwen twijfelen, maar uiteindelijk houdt ze, na een doordringende blik van mijn kant, haar hand naast haar lichaam gedrukt.

"Dat lijkt me duidelijk. Ten tweede wil ik het hebben over Crystal," vervolg ik kortaf, af en toe omkijkend naar het scherm om te kijken of haar interview al afgelopen is. Maar weer is het Luna die me onderbreekt.

"Crystal komt er echt niet meer bij met haar zeven, hoor, geen denken aan!"

"Kan jij ook even je mond houden?" Mijn luide stem overstemd alle andere geluiden in het gangetje, en even zie ik de andere beroeps opschrikken door mijn aanval. Het is niet iets wat ze van Ilar gewend zijn, maar dat maakt me nu niet meer uit. Ook Luna's gezicht wordt getekend door verbazing, maar ik antwoord alleen met een duistere blik, een blik waardoor ze haar lippen op elkaar perst en haar mond houdt. Eindelijk.

"Ik weet niet of jullie haar interview hebben gezien, maar Crystal was geweldig. Beter dan wij allemaal bij elkaar. Zij zal voor de sponsors zorgen die wij nodig hebben. En ja, wij zullen die nodig hebben," zeg ik terwijl ik mijn hoofd bij de laatste woorden omdraai naar Luna, om haar onvermijdelijke vraag alvast te beantwoorden. "Crystal zal niet een troef zijn op vechtgebied, of ze nou een zeven heeft of een acht, maar ze is vurig en zorgt voor sponsors. We hebben haar nodig."

Met het wegvallen van Luna's weerwoorden valt er een kleine stilte die pas weggevaagd wordt als het publiek in de zaal een laatste overweldigend applaus geeft voor Crystal, eentje die vele maten groter is dan al het gejuich bij de overige beroeps. In mijn ooghoeken zie ik hoe Crystal in haar zuurstokroze hoepeljurkje, ingelegd met allerlei strikjes en bloemen, het applaus zwaaiend en lachend ontvangt. En de andere tributen lijken dat ook te zien.

"Is iedereen het daarmee eens?" Ik ga alle tributen met mijn ogen af voor toestemming. Arwen kijkt me dodelijk aan, maar zegt of doet niks, wat ik opvat als een toestemming. Siren en Code geven beiden een onverschillig knikje en Pluto lijkt het er ook mee eens te zijn. Als ik uiteindelijk aankom bij Luna slaat ze haar armen koppig over elkaar heen en maakt vormt ze een uitdagende frons op haar gezicht.

"Jij mag het haar gaan vertellen," mompelt ze.

"Mij best."

Als ik me omdraai en naar de coulissen loop is dat het teken dat het overleg afgelopen is en de beroeps gaan al vrij snel uiteen. Terwijl ik het trappetje oploop zie ik Crystal al de coulissen inlopen. Haar grote glimlach veranderd in haar gewoonlijke arrogante gezichtsuitdrukking waarmee ze me vijandig aankijkt. Waarschijnlijk omdat Ilar vanochtend degene was die haar moest vertellen dat ze uit de beroeps lag, en ik kan me voorstellen dat dat geen gezellig gesprek was.

"Wat moet je?" vraagt ze grimmig.

"We hebben net een kort overleg gehad met de beroeps, en we hebben besloten na het zien van je interview dat je weer terug mag."

Even geeft ze geen antwoord en kijkt ze me doordringend aan, al snel vormt deze blik zich echter tot een reusachtige lach op haar gezicht, een reactie die ik niet had verwacht.

"Oké," zegt ze met een voldane blik in haar ogen waarna ze zonder verder iets te zeggen langs me oploopt. Verbaasd door haar reactie draai ik me om en kijk ik hoe ze bijna huppelend wegloopt terwijl de andere tributen haar net zo verrast als ik aankijken. Maar lang blijf ik niet staan.

Ik besef maar al te goed dat de beroeps weer compleet zijn en het interview achter de rug is, maar ik heb alles behalve een voldaan gevoel, en dat is helemaal te danken aan Arwen. Snel loop ik de lange gang en uit en slenter ik door vele gangen en langs vele deuren naar de andere kant van het podium. Daar staat een figuur in een donkere hoodie met de capuchon over zijn hoofd getrokken trouw op de plek waar we hebben afgesproken te wachten.

Als ik hem nader druk ik al met mijn vinger op de band om mijn nek. Terwijl de hologram nog niet helemaal verdwenen is en de band nog niet eens helemaal uit elkaar geschoven trek ik hem van mijn nek. Ik duw het apparaat in de handen van de jongen die me verbaasd aankijkt. Mijn woorden tegen Ilar zijn kort en krachtig maar ik spuw ze vol woede en haat uit waarna ik me woest omdraai en weer wegloop.

"Kies voor jezelf, niet voor Arwen."

* * *

**Liz Green (18) – District 7**

Met mijn handen die doorweekt lijken te zijn door het zweet houd ik de reling vast van het trappetje dat leidt naar het podium. Het metaal is koud, ijskoud en geeft de afkoeling die mijn hand nodig heeft, die ik nodig heb. Ik ben de voorste in een lange rij tributen, en daardoor ook de eerstvolgende die op moet. Hoewel ik al bijna twee dagen naar dit moment toewerk lijkt het alsof ik me totaal niet heb kunnen voorbereiden, en lijkt de hele situatie onomvatbaar, onoplosbaar.

Ik moet mezelf er echt toe zetten om zelfverzekerd te staan en houd mijn benen krampachtig gespannen om het onmenselijke trillen te voorkomen. De zenuwen leken al steeds erger te worden naarmate er meer tributen voor me het podium op verdwenen, en op dit moment is het op een maximum. Maar ik lijk de enige te zijn. Het meisje uit zes was zo ontspannen, en kwam zonder enige moeite vlekkeloos door het interview heen. Het jongetje voor me leek ook niet zenuwachtig, hij leek eigenlijk helemaal geen emoties te tonen. Hij kon alleen met grote ogen strak vooruit kijken, en tijdens zijn interview doet hij niet veel meer dan dat. Hij is tenminste niet zo dodelijk nerveus als ik.

"Ben je er klaar voor, Liz?"

Ik val bijna voorover van de schrik als ik een stem plots achter me hoor, samen met een hand op mijn ontblote schouder. Ik grijp met mijn handen vlug de metalen reling vast om niet om te vallen, kijk geschrokken om en zie Adelaides gracieuze glimlach. Snel vorm ik een kleine, zenuwachtige glimlach op mijn gelaat en geef ik haar antwoord.

"Ik denk het," mompel ik zachtjes terwijl ik verlegen in Adelaides donkere, diepliggende ogen kijkt.

Adelaide lijkt altijd gelukkig te kijken, of tenminste aardig. Haar goedkeurende glimlach lijkt nooit van haar gezicht te verdwijnen samen met de kleine kuiltjes in haar wangen. Ze heeft haar kastanjebruine haar nonchalant opgestoken en haar gezicht is naturel opgemaakt waardoor haar zachte gezichtskenmerken beter uitkomen. Door de enkele rimpels in haar gezicht zie je wel dat ze geen achttien meer is, maar ze draagt haar leeftijd als een sieraad, het enige sieraad dat ze omheeft.

"Je weet wat we besproken hebben. Probeer zo veel mogelijk over jezelf te vertellen, dingen waardoor het Capitool je leuk zal vinden. Geef een klein beetje weg van je levensverhaal, zorg ervoor dat mensen medelijden met je hebben maar maak het niet een dramatisch interview. Houd het licht, en dan weet ik zeker dat het helemaal goed komt."

Bij de aanblik van haar ontblote tanden en door het feit dat ze zachtjes mijn lichtbruine haren achter mijn oor schuift ontstaat er ook een gemeende glimlach op mijn gezicht. Ik voel hoe mijn benen minder beginnen te trillen en besef na een kleine zucht dat ik niet meer klaar kan zijn voor de interviews dan dit.

"Zit je jurk goed?" vervolgt ze, waarna ze met haar hand even over het mintgroene satijn van mijn jurk gaat. Ik heb altijd de creaties van de Capitoolstylisten afschuwelijk gevonden. Maar toen ik deze jurk voor het eerst zag, wist ik niet wat ik zag.

De jurk is strapless en is bij mijn borsten compleet bedekt met mintgroene laurierbladen. Naarmate de jurk mijn heupen nadert verdwijnen de bladeren totdat het bij mijn middel verandert in zwevend, mintgroen satijn dat tot de vloer reikt en achter me aan danst bij iedere stap die ik zet. Om mijn middel zit nog een smalle laurierkrans in een iets donkerdere tint mintgroen dan de rest van mijn jurk, en dezelfde krans is lichtjes op mijn hoofd geplaatst. Mijn lichtbruine haren vallen met een kleine slag langs mijn gezicht en mijn gezicht is, net zoals Adelaide, zo natuurlijk mogelijk gehouden. Ik heb altijd de creaties van de Capitoolstylisten afschuwelijk gevonden, maar deze jurk is adembenemend.

"Dank je wel," zeg ik tegen Adelaide die me een knikje toe schenkt en samen kijken we vervolgens hoe Caesar het jongetje uit district zes afkondigt terwijl het publiek twijfelend klapt. Ik voel mijn hart tekeer gaan in mijn borst, maar toch voel ik me rustig. Als het jongetje met een bijna bezeten blik langs me loopt begint Caesar met mijn aankondiging en als ik mijn naam hoor stap ik naar voren.

"Dames en heren, Elizabeth Green!"

Meteen voel ik de koude avondwind mijn jurk omhoog blazen, mijn haren naar achter. Verbaasd kijk ik op en zie ik de donkere hemel waar hier en daar een kleine ster de lucht siert. Al die tijd had ik geen flauw benul dat de interviews in de open lucht werden gehouden en direct schiet er ook een rilling door mijn lichaam vanwege de onaangekondigde frisheid.

Het podium is maanvormig en omringd door reusachtige schermen waar ik bijna bij allemaal op te zien ben. Mijn lange, dunne lichaam omgeven in het groene satijn. Op het midden van het podium staan twee witte fauteuils schuin tegenover elkaar, maar voor de rest is het pikzwarte podium dat lijkt te glitteren in het maanlicht leeg. Caesar staat met een grote glimlach voor zijn stoel terwijl hij enthousiast voor mij applaudisseert. Pas als ik het hele podium in me opgenomen heb, en wanneer mijn ogen gewend zijn aan de felle lichten die recht op mij gericht zijn, durf ik pas een kijkje te nemen richting het publiek dat tot nu toe voor mij alleen aanwezig was door hun applaus.

Langzaam wend ik mijn hoofd naar links en eerst lijk ik alleen een onvoorstelbaar grote, kleurrijke massa te zien. Geen gezichten, geen handen die applaudisseren, zelfs geen camera's, niks. Alleen een zee van kleuren. Maar later probeer ik te focussen op de verschillende gestaltes die ik kan vinden. De personen die wat dichterbij het podium staan kan ik recht in de ogen aankijken. Ieder persoon die ik aankijk lijkt gek te worden van vreugde en ik zie tientallen mensen hysterisch naar me zwaaien. Enigszins twijfelachtig hef ik mijn hand op en zwaai ik terug, eerst terughoudend, maar al snel begroet ik meerdere personen in het publiek met een grote glimlach. Ze vinden het geweldig.

Eenmaal bij Caesar aangekomen, met nog steeds een kleine glimlach op mijn gezicht, geeft hij me een handdruk waarna we allebei in onze stoel gaan zitten. Met mijn benen over elkaar geslagen, rug gerecht en handen netjes geplaatst op mijn knieën luister ik naar Caesar die het interview aanvat.

"Liz, als eerst wil ik zeggen dat je er _prachtig _uitziet vanavond. Wat vind je zelf van je jurk?"

"Dankje," antwoord ik op mijn meest charmante toon, en even schrik ik op van mijn eigen stem die op een enorm volume over het plein klinkt en door het hele Capitool lijkt te galmen. Opeens ben ik me er totaal van bewust hoeveel mensen dit antwoord zullen horen, net zoals al mijn andere antwoorden. Ik mag het niet verpesten, ik _zal _het niet verpesten.

"Nou, mijn stylist vraagde mij enkele dagen geleden wat ik mooi vond, en ik antwoordde de kleur van nieuwe bladeren in de lente. Ik verwachtte-"

Even valt er een stilte in mijn woorden, en slik ik de woorden die ik eigenlijk wilde uitspreken in. Ik wilde vertellen dat ik een extreem overdreven themajurk, zoals de achterlijke boomkostuums bij de strijdwagens, verwachtte. Maar na de eerste twee woorden van de zin uitgesproken te hebben besef ik me dat dat misschien niet het slimste zou zijn om te zeggen, en dat ik daar een flink aantal mensen mee zou kunnen beledigen.

"Ik verwachtte een mooie jurk, maar het resultaat overtrof al mijn verwachtingen."

Vol opluchting ontglipt er een flinke ademteug van mijn lippen. Ik heb het opgelost, goed opgelost en het publiek lijkt er niks van te merken. Als hersenlozen klappen ze bij ieder woord dat ik zeg, als het maar met een glimlach is.

"Mijn complimenten voor je stylist!" zegt Caesar terwijl ik me al kan inbeelden hoe Annica wild van enthousiasme rond aan het springen is achter het podium. "Maar even over iets anders, Liz, want wij willen jou allemaal natuurlijk beter leren kennen!"

"Vanzelfsprekend," antwoord ik instemmend, maar met het advies van Adelaide duidelijk aanwezig in mijn achterhoofd. Houd het licht, spreek ik mezelf toe, houd het licht en vermijd een dramatisch interview. "Maar maak de vragen niet te dramatisch, Caesar, we willen het publiek niet vervelen."

Het publiek lacht om mijn grap, wat me een enorme boost van zelfvertrouwen geeft. Maar de mogelijkheid dat Caesar nu in de zware materie gaat duiken is te aanwezig om mijn grote glimlach op te houden. Langzaam voel ik mijn ademhaling weer sneller en onregelmatiger worden en beginnen mijn handen klam te worden. Hij mag alles vragen, alles. Maar niet over Taph.

"Uiteraard," antwoord hij grappend, maar daarna vervolgt hij met zijn vraag terwijl ik vurig hoop dat het de meest luchtige vraag is die je kan bedenken. "Liz, wat ga je nou het meest missen van het Capitool mocht je teruggaan naar je thuisdistrict na de spelen?"

Weer slaak ik een kleine zucht van opluchting en kan ik alleen maar dankbaarheid voelen jegens Caesar. Zo lang het gesprek luchtig blijf en ik zo charmant mogelijk antwoord geef, is alles goed.

"Laten we beginnen met deze jurk, ik zou hem echt iedere dag kunnen dragen," antwoord ik terwijl ik met mijn hand over het zachte satijn van de jurk wrijf. "Daarnaast natuurlijk het eten hier in het Capitool, het ontbijt in het bijzonder!"

"Ik ben het helemaal met je eens, het ontbijt is zonder twijfel mijn favoriete maaltijd. Ik hoop dat je dat niet kunt zien," zegt Caesar in reactie terwijl hij lachend op zijn buik slaat waardoor het publiek uitmondt in een luid gelach.

De sfeer op het podium en in de zaal lijkt met ieder woord beter te worden. Niemand weet echter dat ik in district zeven nooit ontbeet, en dat ik vaak slechts twee keer per dag mocht knauwen aan een beschimmeld stuk brood. Ontbijten heb ik nooit gekend, laat staan met de luxe hapjes en drankjes die ze hier schenken, maar dat houd ik voor mezelf. Ik houd het gesprek luchtig, en het lijkt te werken.

"Maar Liz, wat mis je op dit moment nou het meest van je thuisdistrict?"

Op dat moment lijkt de hele situatie om te slaan. Alle lachende mensen, al het gejuich, alle felle lichten lijken te vervagen en ik lijk in doodse stilte alleen te zijn met Caesar tegenover me, Caesar die me doordringend aankijkt wachtend op een antwoord. Dit is het moment dat Caesar de situatie probeert om te gooien, dit is het moment dat ik een meelijwekkend levensverhaal moet ontwijken. Maar slechts één woord ligt echter op het puntje van mijn tong, ik hoef er geen seconde over na te denken. En met ieder ander woord dat ik nu zou uitspreken zou ik haar bedriegen, want ik mis eigenlijk maar één iemand.

"Taph."

De woorden komen veel te zacht en onzeker van mijn lippen vandaan en in mijn ooghoeken zie ik mijn verslagen gezicht afgebeeld op de grote schermen aan de rand van het podium. Ik had nauwelijks in de gaten dat ik haar naam uitsprak, het leek meer een automatisme te zijn. En als Caesar bijna direct reageert met een gretige blik in zijn ogen, heb ik meteen spijt. Ik had nooit haar naam moeten zeggen.

"Wie is Taph?" vraagt Caesar gierig terwijl het hele publiek stilvalt van nieuwsgierigheid.

Wat gestamel verlaat mijn mond, maar alles is onverstaanbaar. Een immense brok ontstaat in mijn keel waardoor ik er onmogelijk een woord uit kan krijgen. Een akelig gevoel verspreid zich door mijn hele lichaam, een gevoel van verdriet, van gemis, en uiteindelijk eindig ik in tranen. Ik voel nauwelijks hoe Caesar geruststellend mijn hand vastpakt en zachtjes met zijn vingers over de achterkant heen wrijft. Ik ben helemaal verzonken in mijn gedachten over Taph. En het ergste is dat het nauwelijks gelukkige gedachten zijn. Ik hou zielsveel van Taph, maar mijn gedachten over haar zitten vol met pijn en verdriet.

"Volgens mij is ze heel erg belangrijk voor je. Ik denk dat ze misschien nu wel kijkt, wil je iets tegen haar zeggen?"

Ik schud met mijn hoofd terwijl ik alleen mijn eigen gesnik over het hele plein hoor weerklinken vanuit de speakers op het podium. Al zou ik op dit moment ook maar een woord uit mijn keel kunnen krijgen, Taph zou het niet verstaan. Ik kan niets tegen haar zeggen en waarschijnlijk zal ik zelfs nooit meer iets tegen haar kunnen zeggen, alles komt in een klap bij me aan. En natuurlijk moet dat tijdens het interview gebeuren met het gehele Capitool als toeschouwer. En van alle momenten is nu het publiek stil, het moment dat ik het liefste wil dat het geroezemoes van de kleurrijke gestaltes mijn tranen overstemt.

Na enkele seconden die voor mijn gevoel uren hadden kunnen zijn doorbreekt de zoemer de stilte.

"In dit moment van verdriet moeten we helaas afscheid van je nemen. Ik wens je heel veel succes, Liz. Misschien tot wederziens."

Enigszins verward sta ik op terwijl ik de tranen nog over mijn kin voel dwarrelen. Met mijn hand nog steeds in die van Caesar gesloten wenden we ons samen naar het publiek en ik volg Caesar in een kleine buiging.

"Dames en heren, Liz Green!"

Caesars afkondiging weerklinkt over het plein maar wordt niet direct beantwoord met een applaus. Een voor een staan mensen uit het publiek op en beginnen ze te klappen. Niet juichend of schreeuwend, maar vol medeleven. Medeleven waarvan ik niet had gedacht dat de mensen in het Capitool het konden hebben. Het voelt meer aan als een ode dan een applaus en ik beantwoord het met een klein, bescheiden maar triestig glimlachje voordat ik het podium weer afloop.

Het besef dat het interview toch nog goed is afgelopen dringt niet tot me door, zelfs niet als ik Adelaide met een grote glimlach in de coulissen zie staan. Mijn gedachten worden enkel gevuld door Taph, mijn dochter.

* * *

**Dat waren de interviews!**

**Zoals ik al zei, een ander soort hoofdstuk dan normaal. Orians POV zou in eerste instantie vele malen korter zijn, en Declan zou er dan nog bijkomen. Maar ik raakte een beetje, uhum, overenthousiast... Ik heb mijn creativiteit ook in de vrije loop gelaten en bij dit hoofdstuk echt out of the box gedacht om het speciaal te maken, met de hologrammen enzo, en ik denk dat dat gelukt is! Misschien was het een tikkeltje lang maar ik vond het zelf echt geweldig leuk om te schrijven, en ik vind Orian ook echt een enorm leuk personage. Hij komt later zeker nog terug! En natuurlijk beroepsdrama, jullie weten dat ik daarvan houd, haha!**

**En dan de puntentelling:**

**Weer even voor de duidelijkheid:**

**Je krijgt 5 punten als je in het begin een tribuut hebt ingestuurd (2 tributen telt niet voor 10 punten, dat blijft 5)**  
**Je krijgt 5 punten als je mijn verhaal followed**  
**Je krijgt 2 punten voor een review (hier mag van alles instaan)**  
**Je krijgt 3 punten voor een review waarin je tips geeft  
Je krijgt 3 punten als je een strijdwagenkostuum hebt ingestuurd (2 kostuums telt niet voor 6 punten, dat blijft 3)**

MyWeirdWorld - 74 punten  
Jade Lammourgy - 74 punten  
LauraTwilightHungergamesHPfan - 67 punten  
Kirstenav - 61 punten  
Cicillia - 60 punten  
greendiamond123 - 60 punten  
Jannaatjee - 57 punten  
FF-Schwarz - 55 punten  
Madeby Mel - 55 punten  
JesseGabriel - 51 punten  
NoxSelkirk - 49 punten  
leakingpenholder - 45 punten  
evalovespeeta - 44 punten  
Luutje19 - 36 punten  
miniMinaxx - 36 punten  
sissihuys - 29 punten  
Azmidiske87 - 18 punten  
serenetie-ishida - 17 punten  
XxwhitechocolatexX - 16 punten  
randomlypandas - 14 punten  
Miss Little ME - 9 punten  
freddie97 - 8 punten  
JoyMainhood - 5 punten  
DutchPotterHead - 5 punten  
Tiger outsider - 4 punten  
TeensReadToo - 3 punten  
SkyeWizard - 2 punten

**Wat je kan sponsoren voor welke hoeveelheid punten is te vinden op mijn profiel!**

******Dus, vergeet niet een review achter te laten! Wat vond je goed in dit hoofdstuk, wat minder, wie was je favoriet, wat vond je van de outfits? Ik wil het allemaal enorm graag weten! ****En natuurlijk wil ik tenslotte Jade Lammourgy en MyWeirdWorld bedanken voor hun hulp en daarnaast wil ik Cicillia bedanken voor het meehelpen verzinnen van de interview-outfits!**

**********Daarover gesproken, ik ga enkele interview-outfits die gebaseerd zijn op plaatjes posten op mijn tumblr! Dus neem daar ook even een kijkje, de link is op mijn profiel te vinden!**

**********Het volgende hoofdstuk is het aller, allerlaatste Capitoolhoofdstuk! Ik ben op dit moment al op de helft (het proces van mijn hoofdstukken kun je trouwens sinds kort ook zien op mijn profiel) en ik denk dat het posten niet verschrikkelijk lang meer gaat duren! De POV's zullen dus zijn Declan én de twee, jawel twee, winnaars van de poll! En daarna het langverwachte bloedbad, ik heb er zin in!**

**Tot het volgende hoofdstuk!  
**

**Levi :)**


	21. Voor het Bloedbad: Stilte voor de storm

******Declan Murray (16) – District 9**

Met bezwete, klamme handen die vast lijken te kleven aan de handen van Pandora en het meisje van tien sta ik voor de laatste keer op het podium. Veel tributen lachen en laten af en toe de hand van de tribuut naast hen los om even naar het publiek te zwaaien, maar ik niet. Mijn blik is nors en ik houd mijn handen strak langs mijn lichaam terwijl ik voor me uit staar. Mijn ogen zijn gericht op het Capitoolse publiek, maar ik kijk niet naar ze. Ik wil niet naar ze kijken.

"Dames en heren, voor de laatste keer vraag ik een daverend applaus voor de tributen van de 71ste Hongerspelen!"

Nadat Caesar ons zo enthousiast mogelijk afkondigt waarbij hij zijn arm euforisch boven zijn hoofd heft, lijkt het publiek wild te worden. Terwijl het volkslied van Panem, even monumentaal en huiveringwekkend als altijd, zachtjes begint af te spelen, beginnen de mensen in de zaal te schreeuwen, te juichen, te klappen, te stampen met hun voeten op de stenen vloer en metalen tribunes. Ze schreeuwen onze namen, namen die ik herken en namen die ik niet kan plaatsen bij de gezichten naast me.

Ik kan me alleen afvragen waarom ze ons dood willen hebben als ze ons zo geweldig vinden. Ik kan me alleen bedenken dat ze op dezelfde manier zullen juichen als een van de andere tributen een mes door mijn rug steekt. Ze zijn gestoord, werkelijk gestoord.

Als de laatste tonen van het volkslied over het plein weerklinken gaan de camera's uit. Bijna meteen laten alle tributen elkaars handen los en beginnen ze richting de coulissen te lopen. Enkelen blijven echter staan om wat te zwaaien of wat kushandjes uit te delen, maar ik ben als een van de eersten bij de coulissen om snel weer te vertrekken. Weg van Caesar, weg van alle Capitoolse burgers, weg van alle drukte.

Je zou me gek kunnen noemen, maar op een of andere manier denk ik dat ik liever in de arena ben dan hier. In de arena heb je de mogelijkheid om ergens alleen te zijn, om je terug te trekken in de natuur. Hier is overal drukte, overal zijn mensen. Zelfs in mijn kamer kan ik de mensen op het plein horen lachen, en dat gaat door tot diep in de nacht. Ik ___haat _het hier.

Daarom wil zo snel mogelijk terug naar mijn appartement zodat ik me alleen kan voorbereiden op morgen.

Ik storm het trapje af die leidt naar een kleine ondergrondse gang waar de tributen overdekt en warm kunnen wachten voordat ze het podium op kunnen. In het gangetje staan enkele mentoren te wachten, veelal met een serieuze uitdrukking op hun gezichten en met hun armen over elkaar heengeslagen. Mijn mentor, Caspar, staat verder achterin de gang op mij te wachten met een norse blik in zijn ogen die mij volgen terwijl ik hem nader. Hij staat echter met een hand in zijn zak, en zijn andere arm, of ja wat ooit een arm was, bungelt wat langs zijn lichaam.

Casper heeft kort rossig haar dat er ongetemd uitziet. Zijn gezicht is lijkwit en bedekt met sproeten en een gigantisch litteken dat van de rechterkant van zijn bestoppelde kaak door strekt over zijn haakneus tot de linkerkant van zijn voorhoofd. Hij is lang, dun en zijn rechterarm is geamputeerd waardoor hij nu een stompje heeft die ongeveer zo lang is als een bovenarm.

"Je had tenminste kunnen lachen," mompelt hij als ik dichtbij genoeg ben om hem te kunnen verstaan.

"Voor wie?" vraag ik enigszins beledigd. "Voor hen? Voor het Capitool? Ik denk dat ik dat maar oversla."

Een kleine zucht ontglipt van zijn lippen terwijl hij richting het podium kijkt, waarschijnlijk wachtend op Pandora. Op een of andere manier heb ik altijd het gevoel dat hij mijn blik ontwijkt en dat hij zijn afstandelijkheid forceert. Want hoewel ik veel vaker met hem praat dan Pandora dat doet, hij lijkt mij altijd af te houden met korte antwoorden. Hij lijkt zelfs soms wat zenuwachtig te zijn door mijn nabijheid, maar dat kan ook aan mij liggen.

"Ik snap dat je ze niet mag, maar je kan altijd doen alsof."

"Niet mogen is een flink understatement voor de mensen die mijn vader hebben vermoord voor de ogen van mijn moeder."

Stilte. Ik zie hoe hij zijn ogen naar me toe draait in zijn kassen. Hij beweegt zijn hoofd niet, maar kijkt me enkele, luttele seconden aan, en loopt dan weg. Zonder iets te zeggen en zonder ook maar even om te kijken. Ik heb ook geen behoefte hem achterna te gaan, hij komt me vanzelf wel opzoeken. Waarschijnlijk gaat hij gewoon Pandora zoeken en komt hij dan terug.

Ik sla mijn armen over elkaar heen en leun met mijn rug tegen de muur aan. Wachtend, en kijkend naar alle tributen de langzamerhand vertrekken richting hun appartementen. Ik wacht minuten, totdat ik een eindje verderop in de gang een meisje naar me zie kijken. District acht, als ik het goed geloof. Ze is iets aan het overleggen met haar mentor, die met haar rug naar me toe staat, maar ze lijkt geen oog te hebben voor haar. Haar blik is gefixeerd op mij, en mij alleen.

Lichtelijk overvallen draai ik mijn blik weg, en kijk ik naar de andere kant van de gang waar eigenlijk niets te zien is. Tot ik me besef dat het natuurlijk raar is dat ik ergens naartoe kijk waar niks te zien is, en dat ze dan waarschijnlijk snapt dat ik haar blik probeer te ontwijken. Ik herpak mezelf en draai zelfverzekerd mijn hoofd om, waarna ik zie dat haar ogen nog steeds op me gericht zijn. Maar deze keer ontwijk ik haar blik niet, ik staar haar aan, recht in haar ogen. Het ongemakkelijke gevoel probeer ik te negeren, maar blijft duidelijk voelbaar aanwezig. Het gevoel lijkt alleen groter te worden als haar mentor haar een klopje op haar schouder geeft en wegloopt, waarna ze mijn kant op komt lopen.

Haar bruine haren hangen nonchalant langs haar gezicht, op een manier waardoor ik niet weet of dit de bedoeling was van de stylist of dat ze haar haar gewoon los geschud heeft na het interview. Haar make-up is naturel, net zoals die van de meeste meisjes, maar accentueert haar lage jukbeenderen, geknepen ogen en spitse kin. Ze is mooi, waarschijnlijk vooral door de make-up, maar de lichtelijk verveelde en arrogante blik in haar ogen spreekt me niet aan, ik heb haar ook bijna niet zien glimlachen.

Haar outfit lijkt bij haar persoonlijkheid te passen. Haar zwarte jurk is diep uitgesneden en sluit strak aan bij haar bovenlichaam, tot het bij haar heupen ineens uitzet en vele laagjes een enorm volume krijgt. De jurk heeft enkele gouden details, maar hetgeen wat het meest opvalt zijn haar gouden schouderbladen, compleet bedekt met spikes. Het is even indrukwekkend als afschrikwekkend, en ze lijkt er zelf ook erg tevreden mee te zijn.

Haar jurk stopt later als zijzelf met bewegen als ze voor me komt staan en golft nog even door. Het meisje begint niet direct met praten, maar kijkt me even aan met een twijfelende blik. Een stilte blijft enkele seconden tussen ons hangen, totdat ik deze uiteindelijk doorbreek om de ongemakkelijke situatie te beëindigen.

"Je jurk," mompel ik terwijl ik met mijn hoofd een knikje geef richting haar zwarte gewaad. "Hij is mooi."

Ze kijkt even kort naar haar eigen jurk en heft dan met een stoïcijnse blik haar hoofd weer op. Haar ogen lijken te glimlachen maar haar mond staat in een serieuze grimas. Ik probeer haar te peilen en zij mij ook, ik vraag me af waarom ze naar me toegekomen is. Wilde ze gewoon met me praten of wilt ze meer? Ik wacht tot ze reageert, wat uiteindelijk ook gebeurt.

"Dank je," antwoord ze. "Jouw pak ziet er ook… bijzonder uit."

Voorzichtig kijk ik naar onder, naar mijn eigen outfit en zie ik de diepe, bloederige kleur rood. Mijn gehele pak is erin gekleurd, tot aan de veters in mijn schoenen. Het zou gewoon een kleur moeten zijn, een best mooie kleur als je het goed bekijkt, maar de kleur is metaforisch. De kleur van bloed staat ergens voor en iedereen weet waarvoor. Het bloed van de doden, en dat is waarom ik mijn outfit het liefste van mijn lijf af wil scheuren.

"Dank je," antwoord ik maar schor, omdat ik niet veel verder in wil gaan op de haat voor mijn outfit. Het komt enigszins twijfelend van mijn lippen, niet wetend of ik haar opmerking positief of negatief moet opvatten. Ik weet sowieso niet of ik dit gesprek positief of negatief moet opvatten, vijandig of vriendelijk. Morgen staan we tegenover elkaar in de arena, ze is mijn tegenstander. Maar wat als ze naar me toe is gekomen voor een bondgenootschap? Een andere reden van dit gesprek kan ik ook eigenlijk niet bedenken.

"Waar had je het net over met je mentor?"

Even kijk ik haar vragend aan. Ze lijkt het nonchalant te vragen maar alsnog vind ik het een rare vraag voor iemand die ik nooit gesproken heb. Zoekend naar een antwoord schraap ik mijn keel, om het antwoord nog even uit te stellen. Haar toon was zo neutraal en emotieloos dat ik nog steeds op geen enkele manier hoogte van haar lijk te kunnen krijgen. Ik probeer met mijn woorden dezelfde neutraliteit te vinden, maar ik faal jammerlijk. Ik geef veel te veel weg om neutraal te zijn.

"Gewoon wat over de interviews. Casper vond dat ik meer moest lachen," mompel ik zachtjes terwijl ik mijn hand wat zenuwachtig door mijn kastanjebruine haar haal.

"Mijn mentor zei precies hetzelfde. Maar ik zei dat ik mijn lach liever bewaarde voor vrienden, en deze mensen hier beschouw ik niet echt als mijn vrienden."

"Ik ben het helemaal met je eens," antwoord ik, waarna haar mond zich vormt tot een lach. Een echte, gemeende lach.

"Sinds wanneer zijn wij vrienden dan?" vraag ik met een minimale grijns op mijn gezicht zodat ze de zin niet vijandig op zou vatten.

"Sinds nu, hoopte ik." Ze kijkt me diep aan in mijn ogen en zegt het gedecideerd, niet twijfelend. "Wil je mijn bondgenoot zijn?"

De stilte die valt wordt gevuld door andere geluiden. Gepraat van mentoren en hun tributen in het gangetje, geroezemoes vanuit het publiek dat langzaam weer vertrekt, maar toch lijkt de stilte absoluut en voelt deze drukkend. Drukkend om antwoord te geven, maar ik heb tijd nodig om na te denken.

Ik weet dat ze een trainingsscore had van acht, wat uitzonderlijk hoog is voor een tribuut uit een lager district. Ze is een vrijwilliger, maar waarom ze zich vrijwillig aanbood weet ik niet. Het kan zijn dat ze zich voor een ander meisje die uitgekozen werd vrijwillig aanbood, of misschien _wilde_ ze wel naar de Spelen.

Ze is bijna de ideale bondgenoot, en ze zou me kunnen helpen om ver te komen, misschien zelfs te winnen. Iets wat maar te betwijfelen valt als ik alles alleen zou moeten doen. Ik weet alleen niet of ik haar kan vertrouwen, misschien is het wel heel dom haar te vertrouwen. Maar een gevoel, een gevoel heel diep vanbinnen, zegt me dat ze te vertrouwen is. Als ik in haar bruine ogen kijk voel ik me, ik weet het niet, ik voel me op mijn gemak?

Ik besluit met een kleine zucht de knoop door te hakken. Er moeten drieëntwintig kinderen dood, je gaat dit spel niet winnen als je het safe gaat spelen. Je moet risico's nemen, en dit zal misschien mijn grootste risico zijn, nu al. We zullen in de arena zien hoe het zal uitpakken.

Ik steek mijn hand uit waarna er een goedkeurende grijns op haar gezicht verschijnt en ze mijn hand vastpakt.

"Mijn naam is Declan Murray," zeg ik terwijl we onze verstrengelde handen op en neer schudden.

"Emerald Melroe."

* * *

******Pluto Quint (18) – District 1**

De gangen in het trainingsgebouw lijken eindeloos. Ik kan uren ronddwalen zonder ergens uit te komen. Ik sla eens linksaf, dan weer rechtsaf, ik kan uren doorgaan. Alsof ik in een doolhof verdwaald bent, een doolhof van puur witte muren, marmeren vloeren en tl-verlichting.

Zo loop ik er nu weer, op de avond voor de Spelen. Ik heb me al de afgelopen dagen sterk gehouden, hard getraind, mijn uiterste best gedaan bij de interviews, maar vanavond brak ik ineen. Ik heb geen idee hoe laat het is of waar ik ergens ben, maar dat maakt me vrij weinig uit. Slapen lukte toch al niet, zoals altijd. Dezelfde dromen komen altijd terug, dromen over mijn vader, dromen over de put. Maar vanavond voegden zich nieuwe toe, dromen over de spelen, over moord. Er is maar een manier om van ze te ontsnappen, en dat is niet slapen. En dat is precies wat ik nu aan het doen ben.

Maar als ik de zoveelste hoek omloop, en voor de zoveelste keer een grenzeloos lijkende gang voor me uit zie strekken, hoor ik iets. Het geluid is nog zo zacht, de tonen bijna niet te horen. Het wordt gedempt door de vele muren, maar ik hoor waar het vandaan komt. Met mijn verstand op nul probeer ik het geluid te volgen, het geluid wat ik nu nog onmogelijk kan plaatsen, maar dat op een ritmisch tempo voort klinkt.

Op een tergend tempo worden de hypnotiserende tonen duidelijker, maar het gaat voor mij te langzaam. Mijn langzame geschuifel veranderd in een snellere looppas, mijn looppas veranderd in een sprint en voor ik het weet ren ik op mijn snelste kunnen door de witte, kille gangen, op zoek naar het geluid. Mijn onbewuste gedachten lijken over te nemen, en mijn bewustzijn lijkt op een of andere manier weg te vagen. Misschien komt het door het gebrek aan slaap, misschien zijn mijn hersenen overbelast, ik kan het niet bedenken. Ik kan alleen denken hoe ik bij het hypnotiserende geluid kan komen.

Het galmt door de gangen en komt als een geschenk bij mijn oren terecht. De tonen, de melodie is zo zuiver. Het is een gezang, het kan niet anders. Een prachtig gezang door de zuiverste stem. Ik kan de woorden niet ontrafelen, de klanken zijn ook nog moeilijk te plaatsen, maar toch neemt het me mee. Hoe dichterbij ik kom, hoe meer ik in de ban raak van het gezang.

Ik kom aan het einde van een gang en spits vlug mijn oren om te luisteren of het gezang van links of rechts komt. Mijn hoofd schiet naar rechts als ik hoor dat het gezang daarvandaan komt en aan het einde van een gang zie ik een deur.

De deur bedekt de hele muur en is omringt met twee gigantische pilaren, gemaakt van hetzelfde marmer van de vloer. Op de deur zijn figuren, situaties afgebeeld in mozaïek. Ik zie water, golven en zeewezens, en ik weet zeker dat het gezang vanachter de deur vandaan komt.

Ik ren niet naar de deur, maar schuifel er twijfelend naartoe. Ik kan bijna de woorden horen die worden gezongen, ik kan bijna de stem herkennen, slechts de marmeren deur dempt het gezang, de deur is het enige wat me tegenhoudt.

Ik laat mijn vingers langs de blauwe steentjes van het mozaïek glijden voordat ik deur open duw. Zonder enig geluid zweeft de deur open, hij kraakt niet, piept niet, ik hoef niet eens veel kracht te zetten.

De kamer achter de deur is enorm. Twee keer zo hoog als de smalle gangen en vele keren zo breed. De vloer is van marmer, net zoals de roomwitte muren en de enkele pilasters die tegen de muur aanstaan. Op de muren zie je kleine lichtvlekjes die lichtjes bewegen, de weerspiegeling van het water.

In de vloer van de kamer is er een enorm vierkant uitgehold, die compleet gevuld is met water. Niet het water dat ik ken van de meertjes in district één, maar water dat zo helder is dat je het zou kunnen drinken, water dat zo stil is dat het bijna onzichtbaar lijkt.

Het gezang is niet meer gedempt als ik de kamer binnenkom en weerklinkt galmend door de fonkelende ruimte. Ik hoor nu de melodieën, ik kan de tekst verstaan. Ik hoor de prachtige, pure stem die het lied zingt en ik kan ook zien van wie het vandaan komt. Aan de rand van het water zit een meisje met haar armen om haar opgetrokken benen geslagen.

Ze draagt een roomwitte nachtjapon die aan de achterkant doorweekt is door haar natte, donkerblonde haar dat in golfjes tot de helft van haar rug loopt. Ik kan haar gezicht niet zien, want ze zit met haar rug naar me toegekeerd, maar ik weet precies wie het is. Siren. En net voordat ze mijn ademhaling lijkt op te merken en plotseling haar hoofd verschrokken omdraait zingt ze nog de laatste zin van het lied, een zin die in alle mogelijke manieren bij haar lijkt te passen, een zin die ik niet snel zal vergeten.

"_Want oceanen bevriezen niet._"

De geschrokken blik in haar ogen verteld me dat ik ongewenst ben, en haar stem stokt meteen in haar keel. Maar ze lijkt niet boos of woest, ze is anders dan ik haar tot nu toe heb gezien. Ze is rustiger, ze lijkt bijna een heel ander persoon te zijn.

Op een geleidelijk tempo loop ik naar haar toe, twijfelend en teruggehouden, en ze volgt me met haar ogen terwijl ik haar nader. Terwijl ik een flink eindje van haar vandaan ook naast het water ga zitten doorbreek ik de stilte met mijn schorre stem. Mijn schorre, diepe stem die zoveel lelijker lijkt na de prachtige, zuivere tonen die uit haar mond kwamen. Maar ik denk dat ieders stem lelijk is vergeleken met de hare.

"Sorry, ik wilde je niet… storen," mompel ik zachtjes terwijl ik mijn benen beweeg tot een kleermakerszit.

Als mijn woorden uitgesproken zijn wendt ze haar blik van me af, zonder op mij te reageren. Ze kijkt naar het water en tikt met haar vingers zachtjes op het oppervlak van het water, dat tot dan toe onbewogen leek te zijn. Maar al snel ontstaan er cirkeltjes in het water, cirkeltjes die zich uitbreiden totdat de hele oppervlakte in beweging lijkt te zijn.

"Waarom zit je hier?" vervolg ik zachtjes, kijkend hoe ze met haar vingers met het water speelt.

"Waarschijnlijk om dezelfde reden als jij."

Haar pure stem lijkt me weer een kleine rilling te geven als het net zo mooi als net door de ruimte echoot. Het is dan wel geen melodie, en het zijn niet de teksten van het lied dat ze net zong, maar haar stem blijft adembenemend. Iets wat me eerder eigenlijk nooit opgevallen was. Maar haar stem lijkt normaal feller, killer, meedogenlozer.

"En dat is?" antwoord ik zo zacht mogelijk, proberend mijn stem te verhullen. Een zucht volgt, en daarna weer haar stem.

"Ik kon niet slapen."

Weer een stilte. Geïntrigeerd kijk ik nog steeds hoe Sirens cirkeltjes zich steeds langzaam verspreiden over het water. Bijna onbewust hef ik mijn eigen hand op en beweeg ik het naar het water. Ik tik op het oppervlak, maar te hard. Er ontstaat geen cirkeltje maar een plons, een plons die in golfjes Sirens cirkeltjes overschaduwt. Geschrokken trek ik mijn hand terug en zie ik hoe Siren even kort haar blik naar me wend, vragend, waarschijnlijk omdat ze afvraagt wat ik hier nog doe.

"Je had een elf, hè," vraag ik uit het niets, meer omdat ik iets nodig heb om over te praten dan interesse, maar de interesse is zeker aanwezig.

"Ik ben me er bewust van," zegt ze kortaf, weer haar blik richtend op het water.

"Hoe heb je dat gedaan?"

Mijn vraagt blijft even tussen ons in hangen, onbeantwoord. Ik zie de twijfel in haar ogen terwijl ze naar het water staart, hoe het in beweging is gekomen na mijn plons. Ik staar naar haar, naar haar gezicht. Haar gezicht is nog mooier in profiel. Je kan haar lippen goed zien en haar fragiele neus. Ze is een object van verlangen, en volgens mij heeft ze daar veel mee te verduren gehad in haar leven. Maar ik zie haar niet zo, ik ben niet zo.

De diepe ademteug die ze neemt leidt haar antwoord in, en ik hang nieuwsgierig aan haar lippen.

"Ik heb een Avox vermoord."

De laatste lettergreep galmt nog na door de ruimte, en bij iedere echo komt het weer hard bij me aan. Ik kijk haar ongelovig aan en laat haar antwoord bezinken, maar ik weet niet goed wat ik ervan moet vinden. Ik kan ook moeilijk uitmaken wat zij ervan vindt. Ze heeft een elf, maar om daarvoor het leven van een onschuldige Avox weg te nemen. Ik begrijp dat het niet veel anders is dan drieëntwintig onschuldige kinderen vermoorden, maar de Avox hoefde niet dood.

De stilte lijkt steeds meer te drukken en mij te forceren om deze te doorbreken. Maar ik weet niet goed wat ik erop moet zeggen. Ze heeft iemand vermoord, iemands leven weggenomen terwijl dit eigenlijk niet nodig was. Ze heeft iemand vermoord, maar waarom vind ik dat zo erg? Ik ga morgen precies hetzelfde doen.

"Hoe voelde het?"

De vraag ontglipt van mijn lippen zonder er al te veel bij na te denken, maar eenmaal uitgesproken heb ik er geen spijt van. Siren draait haar hoofd weer naar mij, en kijkt me wat bedenkelijk aan, maar geeft antwoord.

"Toen of nu?"

"Maakt dat wat uit?" antwoord ik bijna direct, waarna ze me strak maar toch enigszins droevig aankijkt.

"Dat maakt alles uit," verteld ze. "Op dat moment zat ik in een roes, in een waas. Ik leek niks te voelen, geen schuldgevoel, niks."

Ze kijkt weer na het water voordat ze doorgaat met het verhaal. De flikkering is op haar gezicht te zien, de weerspiegeling van het water. Het beeld ziet er ongestoord uit, sereen zelfs, maar de blik in haar ogen is allesbehalve dat.

"Maar de schuld eist zich op. Het schuldgevoel komt later, veel later. Je krijgt het niet uit je hoofd, het lijkt nooit weg te gaan. Als je moord dan blijft dat bij je, je moet ermee leven."

"Heb je er spijt van?"

Ze kijkt me weer aan, doordringender dan ooit. Onze blikken kruisen en ik kijk haar recht aan in haar grijsgroene ogen. Ergens zie ik weer de Siren die ik ken van de afgelopen dagen, de kille Siren. Haar blik is weer hard en ze lijkt alle sereniteit weg te duwen om haar volgende woorden zacht, maar met zoveel kracht uit te spreken.

"Nee," antwoord ze. "Ik moet, Pluto. Ik moet om te overleven."

Haar antwoord is kort, maar laat een blijvende indruk achter. Misschien komt het door de inhoud, misschien door de toon waarop ze het zei of haar blik, maar de woorden blijven nagalmen in mijn hoofd, nog lang nadat de echo's in de ruimte weggevaagd zijn.

* * *

******Hanmet Sleepmyrtle (13) – District 5**

Mijn ontbijt begint langzaam koud te worden, onaangeraakt liggend op mijn bord. Het is mijn favoriete ontbijt, karamelwafels, en hoewel mijn maag me wanhopig aanspoort een hap te nemen, krijg ik niks naar binnen. Blue zei dat ik nog even flink moet ontbijten en goed moet drinken voordat ik de arena in ga, maar uitdrogen of verhongeren is wel het laatste waar ik aan denk. Over een paar uur sta ik tegenover drieëntwintig tributen die mij dood willen hebben, daar maak ik me zorgen over.

Ik kijk voorzichtig op naar de andere mensen aan tafel, en zie dat alleen Alec nog aanwezig is, helemaal aan het andere eind van de tafel. Hij eet wel, niet gulzig of veel, maar hij eet. Ik zie de drang in zijn ogen om te winnen, wat ik wonderbaarlijk vind. Het feit dat Blue enkele dagen geleden naar me toekwam en uitlegde wat er aan de hand was met Alec verklaarde een heleboel. Hij was altijd zo positief, te positief. Maar wat er uiteindelijk aan de hand was had ik nooit kunnen gokken.

Ik dacht dat hij in zou storten, maar dat deed hij niet. Hij herpakte zichzelf en bleef, ik zou het niet positief noemen, lichtelijk optimistisch. Zijn interview was goed, écht goed. En Blue lijkt hem op alle manieren nog te willen helpen voordat hij de arena ingaat, omdat hij nog hoop heeft. Aan mij besteden ze geen aandacht meer, zo hebben hun hoop voor mij laten varen toen ze mij zagen bungelen op het balkon met een strop om mijn nek. Ik ben voor hun ten dode opgeschreven.

Waarom tijd besteden aan iemand die toch al dood gaat? Ik kan het begrijpen.

"Moet je niet eten?"

Alecs vraag haalt me ineens uit mijn trance en verstrooid kijk ik op, recht in zijn donkerbruine puppy-ogen. Hij glimlacht.

"Ik kan niks door mijn keel krijgen," antwoord ik met een schorre stem. Mijn keel doet pijn bij ieder woord dat ik zeg, een van de consequenties van een mislukte zelfmoordpoging.

Hij reageert even niet en neemt nog een hap van zijn wafel. Ik kan gewoon niet bevatten dat hij op dit moment opgewekt kan zijn. Hij glimlacht zelfs, hoe kan je nou weer glimlachen als je weet dat je doodgaat binnen een paar uur? Ik ben doodsbang, en de zenuwen lijken mijn hele lichaam overgenomen te hebben. Ik kon niet slapen, kan niet eten, niks. Alec wel.

"Alec," vraag ik met mijn schorre stem waarna hij weer met deze glimlach zijn blik naar mij wendt. "Hoe kan jij-, hoe kan jij nog-, nog positief blijven?"

Mijn vraag ontglipt stotterend, veel te zacht en bijna onverstaanbaar mijn geknepen keel. Hij kijkt me even aan, nadenkend over een antwoord.

"Ik weet het niet," antwoordt hij stamelend. "Ik denk dat het nooit echt in mijn aard heeft gezeten om negatief te zijn. Ik ben positief opgevoed, iets té positief blijkt wel, maar ik zie gewoon dat winnen de enige uitweg is."

"Ik kan gewoon niet zo denken." Even kijkt hij me aan, vragend, maar reageert dan op mijn trieste uitspraak.

"Wil je niet winnen?"

Bij die woorden moet ik nadenken, echt goed nadenken. In eerste instantie wil ik natuurlijk winnen, maar op een of andere manier lijkt de dood zoveel gemakkelijker. Na de dood is er geen angst meer, geen verdriet, geen pijn. De dood leek zelfs zo gemakkelijk op een gegeven moment dat ik deze verkoos boven het leven, het leven dat me nog weinig goeds had geboden. Tot nu toe weet ik nog steeds niet of het goed of slecht is dat Blue en Augustus me hebben gered, of dus juist hebben weerhouden van mijn redding.

"Ik denk gewoon niet dat dat erin zit. Als je wilt winnen moet je drieëntwintig tributen achter je laten. Er is geen tweede plek of derde plek, als je de winst op een haar na niet behaald hebt, heb je net zo goed verloren als degene die als eerste doodgaat. En dan denk ik dat je misschien nog beter de allereerste kunt zijn die doodgaat."

"Heb je daarom geprobeerd zelfmoord te plegen?"

Hij zegt de woorden net iets zachter, net iets plechtiger dan de voorafgaande. Ik schrik erdoor, en kijk hem geschrokken aan terwijl ik de schaamte op voel komen. Ik had geen flauw benul dat Alec wist van mijn actie, ik dacht dat niemand het wist behalve een aantal hoge spelmakers, Blue en Augustus, Blue vertelde me dat.

"Hoe-, hoe weet je dat?" mompel ik zachtjes en hees.

"Augustus."

Een stilte valt tussen ons. Geschonden en onzeker wend ik me weer tot mijn wafel, terwijl Alec me nog steeds verwachtingsvol aankijkt, wachtend op een antwoord. Net voordat hij weer iets wil zeggen slaak ik een diepe zucht en geef ik kortaf en met een snik in mijn stem antwoord.

"Ja."

"Wil je dat in het bloedbad weer gaan proberen?"

Het antwoord 'ja' zou voor de hand liggen, maar ik betwijfel of ik dat echt zou doen. Drie dagen geleden was het in alle rust, het was gepland en ik kon, ik kon een soort van afscheid nemen van het leven, zoiets. In het bloedbad, ik denk dat ik te bang zou zijn. Ik zou wegrennen, zo ver als ik zou kunnen, en misschien dan daar, bij een klif, ergens-

"Nee," antwoord ik, mijn gedachten onderbrekend. Ik moet daar helemaal niet over na denken, ik moet lichtelijk optimistisch blijven, zoals Alec. Ik kan me niet weer laten leiden in hopeloze gedachten, ik moet mijn hoofd boven water houden, proberend niet te verdrinken. Want als ik eenmaal kopje onderga weet ik dat ik niet tegen zal spartelen.

"Ik denk dat je iedere extra dag gewoon moet zien als een bonusdag," zegt hij, met een weer wat meer optimistische toon in zijn stem. "Bij de boete is het leven eigenlijk al afgelopen, maar je bent nog niet dood. Alle dagen die we nog hebben gekregen, en zullen krijgen, allemaal bonusdagen. Leef zolang het kan, misschien zal het langer zijn dan je denkt."

Ik schenk hem een klein glimlachje toe, hem bedankend voor de moeite, maar zijn theorie komt niet echt bij me binnen. Ik denk niet dat ik alle pijn, al het verdriet en alle dood in de arena ooit kan zien als 'bonusdagen'.

"Waarom doen we het niet samen?"

Ik kijk op en staar weer recht in zijn grote ogen. Maar deze keer glimlacht hij niet, hij kijkt me serieus en stilletjes aan.

"Wat?"

"Het bloedbad, de spelen."

Mijn wenkbrauwen vormen zich tot een kleine frons. Biedt hij nou een bondgenootschap aan? Biedt hij _mij _nou een bondgenootschap aan? Hij blijft me vragend aankijken, wachtend op een antwoord, en door de blik in zijn ogen kan ik zien dat hij bloedserieus is. Hij wil een bondgenootschap met mij, met de depressieve, wanhopige Hanmet Sleepmyrtle waarvan hij weet dat zij een zelfmoordpoging heeft gedaan.

"Waarom?" vraag ik zachtjes.

"Samen hebben we meer kans om te overleven, meer kans op bonusdagen." Bij de laatste woorden vormt er weer een glimlach op zijn gezicht.

Ik sta versteld van zijn aanbod, hoewel ik wel zijn intentie begrijp. Hij wil winnen, hij heeft hoop, en met z'n tweeën maak je inderdaad meer kans om ver te komen. Maar wil ik ver komen, vraag ik mezelf af. Moet ik er niet gewoon een einde aan maken in het bloedbad en kiezen voor het onvermijdelijke. De dood.

"Wat zeg je ervan?"

Ik slaak een zucht, een diepe zucht en vorm mijn lippen naar het woord dat ik niet verwacht had te zeggen op deze vraag, ooit. De dood kan nog wel even op zich wachten, spreek ik mezelf toe, probeer nu eerst te leven.

"Oké."

Alec glimlacht, breder dan ooit, en op een of andere manier weet ik een klein twijfelachtig glimlachje terug te schenken, waarmee ik mezelf op alle fronten verras. Op dat moment komt Blue binnen. Samen staan we op en met z'n drieën lopen we richting de lift, richting de arena. En voor de eerste keer in dagen, maanden, misschien zelfs jaren, voel ik weer iets wat ik lang geleden uitgesloten dacht te hebben. Hoop.

* * *

**Dat was het dan, het aller, aller, allerlaatste Capitoolhoofdstuk!**

**Zoals ik al zei, een flink stuk korter dan de twee afgelopen hoofdstukken! Maar dat was ook de bedoeling in het begin, haha. In eerste instantie wilde ik zelfs maar één POV doen. Maar zoals ik al zei, ik heb gekozen om Declan hier te doen én uiteindelijk waren er drie winnaars van de poll. Pluto, Siren en Hanmet, en dat heb ik zo opgelost, door Siren te vermelden in Pluto's POV!**

**Als eerste Declan, er moest natuurlijk een vervolg komen op Emeralds POV, haha! Ik had nog best veel moeite om zo'n lichtelijk ongemakkelijk gesprek te schrijven, het begin van een bondgenootschap vanuit bijvoorbeeld Antonio is veel makkelijker! Maar Emerald en Declan hebben dus een bondgenootschap, dat denkt Declan tenminste, Emerald heeft hele andere plannen...**

**En toen Pluto, ik keek heel erg uit naar dit stuk! In het formulier van Siren stond dat ze een prachtige stem heeft, gebaseerd op het wezen waarnaar ze vernoemd is. We hebben alleen nog maar de harde, kille kant van haar gezien, ik wilde de zachte kant graag bewaren, voor nu dus. Maar dat zal niet de laatste keer zijn hoor!**

**Van Hanmet had ik het echt niet verwacht dat ze de poll zou winnen, maar ik was blij verrast! Ik had nog niet beschreven hoe zij omging met haar zelfmoordpoging, hoe Alec omging met zijn ontdekking, maar dat zat allemaal hierin. Daarnaast ook nog een kleine verassing, hun bondgenootschap! We zullen zien hoe dat uit gaat pakken.**

**En dan de puntentelling:**

**Weer even voor de duidelijkheid:**

**Je krijgt 5 punten als je in het begin een tribuut hebt ingestuurd (2 tributen telt niet voor 10 punten, dat blijft 5)**  
**Je krijgt 5 punten als je mijn verhaal followed**  
**Je krijgt 2 punten voor een review (hier mag van alles instaan)**  
**Je krijgt 3 punten voor een review waarin je tips geeft  
Je krijgt 3 punten als je een strijdwagenkostuum hebt ingestuurd (2 kostuums telt niet voor 6 punten, dat blijft 3)**

Jade Lammourgy - 77 punten  
MyWeirdWorld - 77 punten  
LauraTwilightHungergamesHPfan - 73 punten  
Kirstenav - 61 punten  
Cicillia - 60 punten  
greendiamond123 - 60 punten  
Madeby Mel - 58 punten  
Jannaatjee - 57 punten  
FF-Schwarz - 55 punten  
JesseGabriel - 54 punten  
NoxSelkirk - 52 punten  
sissihuys - 47 punten  
leakingpenholder - 45 punten  
evalovespeeta - 44 punten  
miniMinaxx - 40 punten  
Luutje19 - 36 punten  
Azmidiske87 - 21 punten  
serenetie-ishida - 20 punten  
XxwhitechocolatexX - 16 punten  
randomlypandas - 14 punten  
Miss Little ME - 12 punten  
freddie97 - 8 punten  
JoyMainhood - 5 punten  
DutchPotterHead - 5 punten  
Tiger outsider - 4 punten  
TeensReadToo - 3 punten  
SkyeWizard - 2 punten

**Wat je kan sponsoren voor welke hoeveelheid punten is te vinden op mijn profiel!**

**********Dus, vergeet niet een review achter te laten! Wat vond je goed in dit hoofdstuk, wat minder, wie was je favoriet, wat zijn je verwachtingen voor het bloedbad? Ik wil het allemaal enorm graag weten! ****En natuurlijk wil ik tenslotte Jade Lammourgy en mijn bèta MyWeirdWorld bedanken voor hun hulp!**

**************Het volgende hoofdstuk is natuurlijk het langverwachte bloedbad! Ik heb er echt enorm veel zin in, jullie willen niet weten hoe lang ik er al naar uitkijk! Ik heb zo verschrikkelijk veel ideeën en heb met grote waarschijnlijkheid de doden en POV's al uitgekozen. Maar omdat het bloedbad zo enorm van omvang is en ik er graag zoveel POV's in wil verwerken heb ik het besloten in twee delen te doen. In het eerste deel vier POV's, en in het tweede deel vier. Ook zullen de doden verspreid worden over de twee hoofdstukken. **

**************Daarnaast heb ik ook besloten om aan het einde van het eerste deel van het bloedbad géén AN te schrijven, alleen ervoor even kort. Ik wil pas mededelen welke doden er zijn als echt alle tributen die in het bloedbad dood zijn gegaan, dood zijn. Dat klinkt pittig luguber, haha, maar jullie begrijpen me!**

**************Nog een laatste ding, ik heb de afgelopen hoofdstukken best kort achter elkaar geupdate, maar ik denk dat het bloedbad wel nog even gaat duren. Die hoofdstukken worden sowieso ook gigantisch lang, ook al wordt het opgedeeld in twee delen. Ik wil ze echt goed krijgen, dus het zal even duren, ik hoop snel, maar kan niks beloven!**

**************Nou, dan tot bij het bloedbad, ik heb er verschrikkelijk veel zin in! Roar!**

**************Levi :)**


End file.
